


The Last Children Of Krypton: Smallville Part 1

by PhoenixFury



Series: The Last Children of Krypton [1]
Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 206,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFury/pseuds/PhoenixFury
Summary: Clark and his twin sister are the last children of Krypton, sent to earth by their parents and raised by the Kent's. The twins learn their heritage and start walking towards their destiny.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Chloe Sullivan, Clark Kent/Lana Lang, Lex Luthor/Original Female Character
Series: The Last Children of Krypton [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855270
Comments: 30
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue & Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I SAY THIS ONLY ONCE SO LISTEN UP! I do not own any of the characters, they belong TPTB. I'm merely borrowing them.
> 
> You will also find this on Fanfiction.net where I first started posting this under the same title and penname years ago. With COVID I've gotten back into the fic and finally had the time to post it on here.

* * *

**_PROLOGUE:_ **

* * *

**_16th October, 1986_ **

A cluster of meteors, all that remained of a once great planet, streaked through the silent void of space like a pack of hungry predators seeking prey. Billions of bright stars sprayed across a rich black tapestry, silent witnesses to the unspeakable force of approaching onslaught.

Upon reaching the edge of the Milky Way galaxy, the meteor shower picked up speed, its sickly green glow flashing past stars and planets. Entering the edge of a tiny solar system in a remote arm of the spiralling galaxy, the swarm of jagged rocks – some as big as small moons, others no bigger than basketballs – rushed past the systems outer planets, then hurtled at great speed, sweeping past a moon towards a ball made of blue and green with white swirls.

This was Earth, one of nine planets surrounding a yellow sun.

At the heart of the swarm – as if it was the meteors purpose to protect it – was a tiny metallic spacecraft.

Disguised by its grim guardians and the spacecraft’s technology, no satellite would track the craft. No radio telescope would detect its presence. No astronomer would ever see it.

Upon entering the first layer of Earth's atmosphere, above the Northern Hemisphere, the objects blazed fiery red as they began burning up, crumbling to smaller pieces.

The meteors began to spread out, the gravity of the small planet, the angle of entry, pulling them in different directions, … apart from one large group that stuck together containing the largest sized chunks. That hurtled down towards the North American continent, toward America's Heartland.

Falling, crashing to the earth…

The first meteor aimed right into the heart of a town below, leaving a fiery trail through the sky.

A sign on the border said,

_'Welcome to Smallville, Kansas._

_"Creamed Corn Capital of the World."_

_Population 25,001.'_

* * *

Only a three-hour drive from Metropolis, the major city in the state of Kansas, in fact one of the nation’s largest cities, Smallville, a small rural town in Lowell County, might as well have been on a different planet, frozen in time.

Life still centered around Main Street, as it had for two hundred years. Generation after Generation still used the same bank, gas station and library.

Looking like it was straight out of Norman Rockwell illustration, the quaint close-knit community was a typical American town where very little happened and things rarely changed.

Until now.

_"It looks like it is going to be the worst winter in decade's folks. A heavy blizzard is blowing from the north that might block us in our houses for the winter. Weather watch asks you to stay inside and batter down the hatches."_ The news reporter said over the radio as Jonathan Kent drove into town.

"Think it's gonna be as bad as they think, Jonathan?" His wife, Martha asked, tucking a strand of fiery bright red behind her ear. Her accent clearer, more sophisticated, speaking of her city upbringing, when compared to her country born husband. She had pale blue eyes with a touch of grey, the light tan from working outside almost hid the pale dusting of freckles across her cheeks.

He glanced up at the sky, the clouds were dark and it was pretty windy and getting colder. "Yeah, looks like." He was a ruggedly handsome man, with thick blonde hair and blue eyes, over a head taller than his wife, his tanned weathered features, the lean but strong body and the dirt on his jeans and boots bespoke a life spent working outdoors.

They parked on Main Street, Martha grinned at Jonathan as he led her into the flower shop.

Inside the flower shop, a woman busily added a small handful of baby’s breath to a bouquet she was completing. Her attention was distracted by the tinkling of the tiny bell on the front door to the shop, indicating the arrival of customers.

"Jonathan." Nell Potter, the owner of 'Nell's Bouquet', beamed pleased to see him but the smile dimmed as she caught sight of his redheaded wife. "Martha. What a surprise. What brings the reclusive Kent's to town?"

She smiled, "Tulips. Red ones, if you have them."

"What about Tiger Orchids?" Nell said, fingering flowers behind her and looking at Jonathan with interest. She had never gotten over her high school boyfriend, they’d been homecoming king and queen in their senior year, she’d thought it was a sign and dreamed of forever, still did if she was honest.

Jonathan put his arm around Martha. "No, thanks. Martha has her heart set on tulips."

"Yes, well, they are a very... uncomplicated flower," Nell said as she went to get the flowers.

Martha hid her amusement over Nell's interest in her husband, and went to coo over baby Lana who was sitting in her stroller. The little filly dress Lana wore was made to look like a fairy even with fake wings on the back and she had a small magic wand in her hand. “Hello little fairy princess, what do you have there?”

Jonathan watched silently as Martha played with Lana. The look of longing in his wife’s eyes not lost on him. "Hey, where are her parents?"

"They’re at the game like everyone else. I'm being the 'good aunt'." Nell smiled as she handed the flowers over. "So what else brought you to town?"

"Stocking up for winter and doctor's appointment," Martha said softly.

"Anything serious?" Nell asked watching Martha with Lana. She may be jealous of the redhead for marrying her high school sweetheart but even she felt sympathy for a woman who obviously wanted children but didn't seem to be able to carry them.

"Healthy as a horse apparently. Come on Jonathan, we've got to get the feed from Emmett's." Martha cooed once more to Lana and waved to Nell. "Thanks Nell, see you in the spring."

She waved and picked up her niece, cradling her against her chest. _(I could have given Jonathan children.)_

Outside on Main Street, Jonathan finished loading up the four-by-four with supplies for the winter, and got in the truck. He saw Martha leaning out the window in thought. "I know what you're thinking," Jonathan said softly.

Theirs was a strong marriage, moulded from mutual respect and the hard work and long hours of a farm. Jonathan loved her with his whole heart, and Martha knew it. Only one thing was lacking, only one prayer remained to be answered.

They both desperately wanted a child, but seemingly that desire was denied them.

"I see a little face. It's all I ever wanted," Martha said, with small shrug.

Jonathan leaned over more and turned her around to kiss her warmly.

They were interrupted by the blaring of car horns and cheering crowds all around the truck. A car full of cheerleaders went past, waving pom-poms and banners that read ‘Smallville High’ ‘Let’s Go Crows! Caw! Caw!’ and ‘Welcome to Crow Country!’.

"Hey, looks like Smallville won again," Jonathan smiled pleased.

Martha slid over to sit beside Jonathan in the truck, leaning against him. He started the truck and they drove off through the street full of cheering Smallville residents.

* * *

Lex, had been brought to Smallville by his father Lionel Luthor, who had come to make a business deal with the Ross Creamed Corn Factory.

He had curls of bright orange red hair that his mother swore would darken to a deep red like hers had when he got older, he also had her green eyes and Irish cream skin. He didn’t think he had inherited anything from his father, neither did his father.

He knew he was supposed to be interested in business of LuthorCorp, but he was tired of his ‘destiny’ his father went on about, he just wanted to be a regular kid.

Instead of watching his father nail down a deal, Lex completely bored had wandered off into one of the surrounding cornfields. Hidden by the tall stalks that towered over his six-year-old body he trudged along the furrow between the two rows of stalks, his head bent low.

A weak voice cried out nearby, “Help me.”

The young boy looked around a little nervously, but saw no one.

Again the faint voice called weakly, “Help me please!”

Lex took off, dashing through the field, fear gripping his mind. Within twenty yards Lex began to wheeze and gasp for breath, his chest tightened in terrible, familiar signal that another asthma attack was about to strike. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he grabbed his inhaler. As he lifted it to his mouth, he tripped over a broken cornstalk and tumbled to the dirt, the inhaler flying into the tangled mass of corn.

He quickly grabbed it and sat back against a wooden pole in the ground trying to calm his frantic breathing.

“Help me.” A strained voice begged.

Looking up Lex found himself staring into the face of what appeared to be an odd-looking scarecrow. Lex fell back in surprise with a yelp, and squinting through the sun, he saw that this was not a scarecrow at all, but a teenage boy. Dressed in only his boxer shorts, the boy had a red letter ‘S’ painted on his chest. He was tied to a post by thick rope, his feet bound together, his arms tied to a crosspiece near the top of the post.

Jeremy Creek. That year's scarecrow.

Before Lex could react a huge orange-red fireball streaked through the sky passing overhead with a deafening roar.

Lex leapt to his feet as the first enormous meteor slammed into the center of the cornfield and sent shockwaves radiating in all directions. Running as hard as he could, the young boy ignored the burning in his chest.

He glanced back and saw a huge shockwave flattening everything in its path. The air around him rippled, charged with vast energy, and then a wall of debris moved towards him with incomprehensible speed.

Dirt, smoke and debris struck the post and its prisoner first, snapping the wooden stake like a toothpick, slamming the teen into the earth, still a captive of ropes.

Within a few seconds the shockwave caught up with the boy and lifted him off his feet, tossing him high into the air amidst a swirl of grey dust, buffeting winds, and finally only blackness.

The first meteor crash and the resulting shockwave had been only the first taste of the immeasurable destruction that was about to change Smallville forever.

* * *

On Main Street, the victory celebration had suddenly stopped, a crowd gathered, drawn from their shops and homes by the unearthly sound and violent shaking. The cheering crowd who had only minutes earlier been waving pom-poms and shouting with joy, now stood confused as they looked up at the long black smoke that streaked across the sky.

Clutching Lana in her arms tightly, Nell rushed out of the flower shop and stared up at the thick plume above. "What on God's earth...?" She thought a plane must have gone down or something.

At that moment Lewis and Laura Lang, Lana’s parents got out of their car parked across from the flower shop. Laura called out to her daughter as her husband looked up at the sky. "Hi, Lana!"

Lana at seeing her parents, waved her small arms, the wand clutched tightly in her fist.

With all eyes turned skyward, the entire town looked on in horror as another meteor came streaking out of the sky. It crashed directly where Lana’s parents were standing, and their car exploded in a flaming fireball vaporizing the Lang’s instantly.

The force of the explosion threw Nell and Lana into a rack of flowers displayed outside the shop. Windows along Main Street shattered, and terrified townspeople fled for their lives.

Nell clutched the little girl to her chest and crouched to the ground protecting her from debris, hiding amidst the rubble. Lana's hand dropped her wand, her tears mixed with black soot from the explosion; her terrified screams were unheard in the confusion.

High above, lines of fire and trailing smoke had appeared in the sky as more meteors hurtled out of the sky toward Smallville.

The water tower high above Main Street was demolished as a meteor went straight through it, showering thousands of gallons of water onto people below. One searing chunk tore through Town Hall, entering the landmarked building on one side and emerging from the other. The Smallville Savings and Loan building took a direct hit to its second floor.

Meteors ripped through buildings, destroyed more cars while people ran frantically about, trying to get away, to escape. The air hot and filled with thick black smoke, the ground shaking with each meteor impact, sounds of smashing and shattering and screaming.

It seemed the assault would never end.

* * *

From high above to those down upon the ground, the meteors looked like small and distance dots that were growing closer. Seeing these objects in the sky would have one thinking it was a rain of falling stars just passing by outside of the atmosphere, however, the realization that this was in fact a meteor shower and not just a cluster of falling stars hit…literally.

All across the Northern Hemisphere meteor rocks struck down into the earth, biting holes and puncturing craters into the surface.

Random stray meteors hit Russia, China, Europe, Africa, Canada and Greenland …

But most of meteors hit the United States.

Carolina, Florida, New Mexico, Texas, Oklahoma, Colorado, Wyoming, Iowa, Chicago, Nebraska, Missouri…

… but none hit as hard as Kansas, and no town hit as hard as Smallville.

Destruction rained like biblical Armageddon on the small town as meteors crashed everywhere varying in size, but the damage was all the same.

The meteors smashing through buildings and slamming down upon cars of the small downtown area creating havoc and panic amongst the citizens of the small Midwestern town. Even out upon the farmlands of Smallville, the meteors hit destroying crops and homes, tearing apart the roads and fields with as much ease as a tractor would have had.

Landing in woods and ponds.

Smaller fragments of the meteors entered the soil, the groundwater…

* * *

The Kent's red truck was headed down a lonely, two-lane rural road out of town. A fireball streaked out of the sky to crash in the field next to them destroying the Smallville sign just seconds after they passed it, leaving only a smoking stump behind.

"What's happening, Jonathan?" Martha cried out staring behind her, her eyes widening in fear, and gasped in horror as she watched the truck belonging to Teddy engulfed in flames.

Before he could respond, Jonathan looked back in front of them to see a fireball streak across in front of them, and he stomped on the brake. They skidded through the black smoke that billowed through the air, so thick they couldn't see, and felt the truck go through a fence as they swerved.

They managed to stop, being slammed forward and only held in their seats by their seatbelts. They couldn't see anything in front of them through the black smoke. Jonathan guessed they were in Miller's field.

"Are you alright, Martha?" He asked looking at his wife searching for injury.

"I think so."

A brilliant, dazzling light shot across the sky, passing so low over the truck that Martha cried out in alarm. The light disappeared into the field, and there followed a low, echoing thud.

"Let's go look. It's dangerous to drive while everything's flying down anyway." Jonathan turned off the engine and together he and Martha got out the car and started walking.

They soon found the source of the mysterious light. In the midst of a surprising shallow crater, sat what appeared to be a strange metallic object; a rough pentagon shape with glistening egg-shaped dome set in the middle.

"What in the world is it?" Martha asked.

Jonathan looked at it in amazement. It didn't look like a satellite. It bore no familiar markings; there were no flags or insignia of any nation of earth, no logos from any military force or space agency. Nothing recognizable beyond the tell-tale scorch marks left by its fiery descent through the atmosphere. "I don't know." His mind had some ideas but he wasn't going to say them out loud. It was just too crazy.

There was a hiss and then several clicks and a hatch lifted up, the egg shaped dome seemed to slid back layer by layer.

Jonathan dragged Martha back, away from the strange object.

They could hear … crying.

Martha didn't even think just acted on instinct as she pushed past her amazed husband and went to look inside.

"They're babies." Martha whispered in awe. They looked like newborns to her, they were tiny, both crying and waving their arms. One wrapped in a ruby red blanket and the other in a sapphire blue one, lying on padded yellow bedding.

"They're so small, Jonathan." She gently picked one up and cradled it in her arms, making soothing noises as it cried. "Hush, little one, it's all right." She gently stroked it's cheek. It's skin was ice cold to touch so she wrapped the blankets more firmly around it. "We better take them home."

"Sweetheart, we can't," Jonathan protested softly.

Martha merely looked at him.

"This fell from the sky. This is a spaceship. They are aliens Martha! We can't keep them." Jonathan said trying to sound stern, though he wasn't sure he could just leave them or hand them over to someone else.

"I'm not leaving them here." She raised an eyebrow at him, fixing him with a look that meant she would get her way. She didn't care one bit where the baby came from, not really. "They shouldn't be locked underground in a lab treated like lab rats. They're babies and they're alone. And we are taking them home with us." She informed him firmly.

"What are we gonna tell people? We found them out in a field?"

She smiled softly at him and passed him the baby she held. "We didn't find them. They found us."

Jonathan didn't know how to hold the baby but with a little help from his wife had it cuddled up against his chest. The baby seemed to smile up at him and innocent blue eyes stared up at him trustingly. It was so tiny and so light, as if a breeze could take it from his arms. A fierce protectiveness came over him as the little baby looked at him.

"Still think we should hand them over to scientists?" She smirked as she picked up the other baby knowing the answer. They had wanted children for so long and now sent from up above they had two.

* * *

Martha was putting the babies in the truck to keep warm while Jonathan was trying to figure out how to take the ship home with them. Martha didn’t want to leave it there in case it led people to the two babies and they were taken away from the Kents, whereas Jonathan thought it might hold also some answers.

The ship looked far too fragile to carry two babies across the vast distances of space, even the truck was bigger and all that did was drive across land not go out into space. The ship had to have some sort of autopilot since the babies couldn’t pilot it, as well the engine itself, maybe some sort of life support or something like in Star Trek, and that wasn’t to mention what the ship itself had to be made of to withstand travelling through space and re-entry into earth’s atmosphere.

Jonathan found a rectangle shaped piece of metal inside the ship about the size of a paperback novel. He figured it was part of the ship or from the babies parents considering the strange markings that were on it which matched the ones engraved on the ship. He slipped it into his pocket for safe keeping.

Together the couple got the ship onto the back of the truck, it stuck out and didn't quite fit but Jonathan tied it down securely, covering it with a tarp he used when transporting hay. He figured everyone would be too busy to notice what they were doing.

All during the bumpy ride back to the farm, Martha held the babies protectively to her chest, smiling at them in wonder, while Jonathan watched carefully for anyone who might see them while being careful of the still falling meteors.

Once they'd got to 'Kent Farm' Jonathan put the truck in the barn out of sight covering it with a larger sheet and put away the supplies they’d bought in town. The power was out so he turned on the backup emergency generator, with being far out from town you had to be prepared for such things to happen, storms often taking out the power.

He looked up at the sky at the light dusting of snow that was starting to fall along with the still falling fireballs. He called to his wife, "Martha, I'm gotta get the herd in before the blizzard hits or they get hit by something."

"Be careful honey." Martha called from where she was building a fire in the sitting room and watching over their new guests. Rusty, their retriever was curiously sniffing them.

Jonathan quickly got all the animals inside and bedded down, just as he was about to go in he noticed the balls of fire that continued to fall from above though there seemed to be less now. _(Are there other ships coming? Maybe the babies' parents?)_

He looked at the house and then saddled a horse and rode through the fields to get a closer look. Basil a large bay, was the steadiest of the farm's horses, nothing fazed him, and he was pretty nimble so if Jonathan saw another fireball heading towards him he would be able to get out the way faster on horseback.

He found several craters but no signs of other ships just burning rocks. _(Meteors…)_

The damage done was immense. He could see fires burning in town and at his neighbours, hear the sirens as fire trucks and ambulances tried to help. He couldn't even imagine how many had suffered.

He decided to go home when he felt the temperature drop and the wind pick up, and he realized he was pretty far from the farm, all the way out by Riley Field near Ross’s Creamed Corn Factory. He noticed all the corn was flattened to the ground.

Then he saw something out the corner of his eye. At first he thought it was a lump of corn stalks, but as he looked he could see it was actually a person.

Jonathan slid down from Basil and went over. He pushed the stalks off to reveal a young boy lying on his side; he looked to be about six. _(Where did you come from?)_

He saw that the boy was breathing and didn't seem to be outwardly hurt despite the loss of hair. There were tufts of ginger curls still there but the rest was gone. He had streaks of soot and dirt across his skin.

He picked up the small boy looping Basil's reins through his arm, and cradled him against his chest. The boy moaned but didn't regain consciousness. Jonathan took him to the edge of the field overlooking the road.

"Oh, thank god."

Jonathan looked up to see a middle-aged man a few years older than him, running towards him. He had shoulder length wavy brown hair with a trimmed beard and wore an expensive suit and coat. "Lex!"

He recognized the man from the newspapers. Lionel Luthor was a big-time businessman in Metropolis and the owner of a castle a few miles away that he’d just finished rebuilding after having it shipped to Smallville stone by stone.

"This your son? I'm Jonathan Kent."

Jonathan watched as the man stare in horror at his shivering son not even reaching out to touch him let alone hold him. "He's in shock, I suggest you take him to the hospital."

Lionel Luthor swallowed, "It is a good thing you were doing your farming."

It wasn't exactly a 'thank you' or really any form of sincere gratitude Jonathan knew. He fought to not snap or say something and settled for, "I have to get home, excuse me." He carefully pressed Lex against him giving Luthor no choice but to take his son.

He mounted Basil and glanced at the boy. _(Poor kid. Because with a father like him you'd be better off alone.)_

Jonathan headed home, stopping when Deputy Sheriff Ethan, a friend of Jonathan's, pulled up beside him on the road to check if he and Martha were alright. With the devastation caused by meteor shower, the Sheriff’s department wanted to check on as many Smallville's residents as they could before the storm hit, especially the most isolated ones where help would find it harder to get to them. Jonathan reassured him they were fine, and told him they were prepared for the winter and would see him in the spring so Ethan radioed in that so the Kent's were checked off so the Sheriff’s department could focus on people who hadn’t been located yet.

Ethan told him that Smallville Urgent Care Unit was being overrun with wounded, but they were hoping that as soon as the blizzard died down they could get the wounded airlifted out. Smallville’s elementary and high schools were being set up as emergency shelters as several homes had been hit, usually the Town Hall would be as well but that had been hit by a meteor.

Smallville wasn’t a stranger to disasters though usually it was a tornado or a heavy winter blizzard instead of meteor shower, but people had some idea of what to do.

After saying goodbye to his friend, Jonathan got back home cutting through his fields and put Basil back in his stable just in time as the wind got stronger and the falling snow became heavier. He gave the horse an extra-large feed as a reward.

"Jonathan! The blizzard's coming in fast!" Martha yelled from the house.

Since the babies were fast asleep in front of the fire Martha helped Jonathan lock down the farm. After everything was secure, they went back inside just in time as the storm came in. Jonathan leaned against the kitchen island drinking hot chocolate, Martha's cure for the cold, as he explained about the Luthor's and the damage he'd seen done by the meteors.

"Let’s sit by the fire and warm up," Martha said, looking at him with such a happy expression he couldn't resist.

He followed her into the lounge and joined her on the rug in front of the roaring fire. Martha had used the throws that were usually thrown over the back of the sofa to make the wrapped bundles comfortable on the floor; the babies were waking up from their short nap but didn’t start crying like other babies always did. They just looked around, almost curiously.

Martha picked one up and cuddled them close, holding her enthralled as a tiny hand grabbed her finger. Jonathan couldn't help but see how right it was to watch her holding the baby. But what did they do now?

She gently passed him the baby wrapped in the blue blanket, "Here you take him?"

"Him?" They hadn't really looked them over before bringing them home; too busy trying to make sure they wouldn't get caught, then he’d gone for a ride around, actually taking a close look at them hadn’t occurred to him.

"Yes, a boy and girl, I think they're twins," She said as looked down at sleepy baby face.

"You think so?" He thought all babies looked alike when they were born.

"Well they both have dark hair, blue eyes and they did come together."

Jonathan wasn't holding the baby in his arms as confidently as Martha. He wasn't sure what to make of everything. A part of his mind was panicking and screaming 'Alien!' But as he held that baby in his arms the panicking voice got quieter and quieter.

They suddenly had these new little people in their home. They didn't have any clothes and what were they gonna feed the babies? They didn't know what to do with them. They were completely overwhelmed.

While Jonathan had ridden out to take a look around Martha had spent the time torn between being captivated by the babies and frantically thinking of what to do, maybe it was a natural mothering instinct but she had found some solutions.

"Thank goodness your mother was a pack rat." Martha said happily, as she showed him a suitcase that had been put on top of the guest room wardrobe filled with baby things; clothes, blankets, even a box of bottles, which were still in pretty good condition.

She could envision dressing them in baby clothes, watching them take their first steps, say their first word, watching them grow, loving them. They could finally have the family they had always dreamed of.

Jonathan knew exactly what she was thinking, gently he said, "Sweetheart, they're not ours to keep." He’d let Martha bring them home but he wasn’t sure what to do next. He hadn’t really known what else to do with them. But surely they couldn’t just keep them. ‘ _Couldn’t they?’_ A voice whispered.

She stroked the soft cheek of the baby in her arms and looked over at the one he held, "I just keep feeling there's a reason they're here." She looked at him. "They're alone Jonathan, they have no one to look after them. We have always wanted children. Maybe they're meant to be ours."

From the moment she had laid eyes on the two babies, Martha had wanted them to be hers. She and Jonathan had been trying for years to have a child of their own, but after two miscarriages and a stillbirth they had just about given up. Neither of them were regular church goers, but Martha believed in destiny, and she believed these children were meant to be theirs. She was determined to keep them, and Jonathan was hard-pressed to counter her arguments.

Jonathan sighed, he felt drawn to the children too but a more down to earth question gnawed at him. "Martha, it's not that simple. How do we explain this to the town? And what about their ship, what are we going to do with it?"

She chewed her lip in thought before smiling as she had an idea. "Adoption. We could say that we went to the city to pick them up. We didn't want to tell anyone in case it fell through. And we can hide the ship out of sight, in the storm cellar maybe."

Jonathan thought over her plan and agreed it could work _. (We're really gonna keep them.)_ "What shall we name them?" He asked in defeat, though after looking at them he couldn't just hand them off to the government. At first all he thought were aliens but after holding them he saw what Martha did. Innocent babies who were alone. Who needed them.

And he wanted to have a family, children, as badly as his wife did.

She looked at her husband lovingly and leaned over to kiss him. Leaning against him she looked down at the boy in his arms, "Mm… well your middle name is Joseph."

"Joseph Kent … I know, Clark Joseph Kent, that way he's named after us both." Jonathan said, suggesting her maiden name.

She kissed her husband again. "That's a great idea."

The little girl waved her arm.

"I think she wants a name too." Martha touched the little hand and felt it close around her finger. "What about Jessica after your mother and Katherine after your grandmother?" She had adored Jonathan's family; they'd accepted her, a city girl, into their family straight away where as her own had practically disowned her for loving a country farm boy.

"Jessica Katherine Kent." Jonathan sounded it out. "I like it."

"Well Clark and Jessica, welcome to the Kent family." She smiled down at the two babies.

* * *

**_CHAPTER 1:_ **

* * *

Jonathan looked outside his bedroom window, the snow was two or three feet deep he was sure, and he didn't think it was finished.

He heard a gurgling sound and looked at the foot of the bed. Martha had cleaned out two drawers and made them into temporary cots. A pair of blue eyes were wide open and looking up at him.

"Hello there." He gently picked the baby, the little girl up.

Jessica.

"You're kinda cute."

Jessica waved her arms and cooed at him.

Martha woke up and smirked at him, "She's gonna be Daddy's girl."

Jonathan rolled his eyes at her. "I'm gonna check on the animals." He quickly handed her to Martha and put several layers on. He went downstairs and cleaned out the fire and set it up to be lit. He let Rusty out and brought in some more wood before making his way into the barn.

He fed the animals; the herd of dairy cows, the two goats that Martha adored, the six horses and the dozen chickens. He kicked hay down from the loft above and started mucking out the animals quickly as they ate and put fresh bedding down to keep them warm.

He finally tacked up Basil again and put a thick rug on to protect him from the snow as he went to inspect the roads.

Several trees were down and Jonathan spent the morning towing back the smaller ones to the farm to cut up for firewood for the winter. He un-tacked Basil and rugged him up to keep him warm.

Jonathan was about to grab his power saw and start chopping up one of the fallen trees so he could start filling bags up with firewood when he paused in his work as he looked at the covered up ship. He had to get that moved before anyone saw it. With the snow coming down it wasn't easy to see and it would cover up his tracks if he got it done quickly. Martha had suggested the storm cellar, no one but them went down there, so it was probably safest.

The ship was sort of pentagon shape, the front was longer than the back, and the back point had been rounded off, curved over the top and underneath. The medal was dark grey black with tiny sparkling silver bits when the light hit it and you looked close. It was lighter than he expected, especially for its size and purpose.

The part that had lifted up to show them the twins had been shut as they put the ship onto the truck to get it back to the farm, he wasn't sure how to open it again, there was no latch or button. Markings, symbols, went around the egg shape where the babies had been held; Jonathan traced them with his fingers. He had never seen anything like it. They were shapes like circles, squares, diamonds and pentagons with dots and lines.

It had to mean something, maybe their language.

He shook his head; standing around staring wasn't going to get it hidden.

He drove the truck to the storm cellar his father had built during the 1950s to protect his family from the many tornadoes that plagued the state and some say to provide shelter from the threat of nuclear war. He managed to get the craft down the steps by putting it on the tarp and pulling. He dragged it to the back and threw a sheet over the top to cover it and placed boxes in front of it to hide the whole thing from view in case anyone did come looking. He then locked the storm cellar with a combination lock so he didn’t have to worry about a key, setting it as the day of the meteor shower 16th October, 16-10.

He went back to the truck, pausing to look back at the storm cellar. Were there any more ships out there? Where did the babies come from, how far had they travelled? Why had they been sent to earth?

He shook his head and got in the truck and drove back to the house.

* * *

Martha put the babies back in their beds and got dressed. "I'll be just a minute." She told them as she got two drawers from the guest bedroom chest of drawers along with two pillows to set up as cribs downstairs so she had somewhere safe to set them down. She then carried each baby down and put them in their drawers. "There you go. Now let's see if we can find you something to eat shall we? Milk should be good for you; it's what babies drink when they're little. I know it isn't your mothers but it's the best we've got." She hoped the milk wouldn't harm them but there was nothing else, they didn't have any baby formula and it wasn't like she could produce some. But first she needed to wash those bottles before giving it a try because they couldn't drink from cups.

She boiled some water, knowing from experience after disasters that the water might not be safe, then washed the bottles with the rest of the dishes to get them clean before putting them in boiling water to sterilize them. All the while she talked to the babies who thankfully hadn't started crying because they were hungry.

She washed the old baby clothes and blankets she'd found twice, she wanted to be sure everything was clean before giving them to the babies. She didn't know if alien babies were different then human babies but she knew with human babies you had to be careful with germs.

She dried off the bottles and filled two of them with warm milk, testing it on her skin to check it wasn't too warm. She picked up the little girl who was awake while her brother had fallen back asleep. She wasn't too keen on the bottle but once she got the hang of it she drank the bottle down quickly.

Martha then held her over her shoulder and rubbed her back until she burped. "Is that better little girl?"

The baby boy as if sensing there was food woke up and started crying. She put the little girl down and picked him up. "There, there, I have some for you too."

Once they were both fed and burped they fell back asleep. Martha kept a close eye on them as she put some bread in the oven and made some soup and sandwiches and prepared a slow cooking stew for dinner. She put the wet baby clothes and blankets on a rack in front of the fire to dry quicker, she then cleaned the pram, washing the bedding and padding inside it.

Martha cleaned the kitchen and floors all the while glancing at the babies checking if they were ok, that they were real. She put the bottles of milk in the fridge and cut up some old towels to use as nappies. Then got Jonathan's mother's knitting bucket with her knitting needles and wool and got to work.

Jonathan's grandmother and mother had been known as the best knitters and sewers around and taught Martha how to when she came to live on Kent farm, the men would farm the land and the women would knit sweaters and cardigans, make quilts and sell them at fairs. Not only did it help Martha relax but it was productive, she could knit the babies a blanket.

She wished she could ring her mother for help. She needed advice; the things you should and shouldn't do with babies. She'd always wanted children and now she had them she found she was unprepared. But she knew she couldn't call her mother, even if she could get through on the phone. Her family was complicated at the best of times. And considering the twins weren't hers she just couldn't run the risk.

All the natural mothering instincts inside her said to keep them safe, to protect them at any and all cost. And she would.

She heard one of the babies moving and looked over. The little boy, Clark was squirming around before he started crying.

"Hey little guy. What's wrong with you?" She kneeled down in front of the fire and picked him up. Then she felt the wet patch. "Oh. Right, ok."

She put him back down and grabbed some of the nappies she had made and got the talc n' powder from the bathroom and a wet cloth to wash him with. "You need to bear with me; I've never done this before."

She put him on the rug and set aside the wet blanket. First she wiped him down and then put some talc n' powder on him and then put on his nappy. "I really hope this stays on," she muttered doing up the pin as Clark waved his arms about.

Martha checked the baby clothes she had put by the fire to dry and found they weren't quite dry so she wrapped him in a towel.

She picked up the blanket he'd come wrapped in. She wasn't sure what they were made off, softer than wool, they were thick and warm with a silk-like trim. Clark's was a rich sapphire blue while Jessica was a bright ruby red.

Martha realized the blankets were probably all they had from where they came from apart from their space ship. She decided she would find something else to wrap the babies in so they could hold onto the blankets.

She took the dirty blanket and carefully hand washed it in the sink. She took the bread out of the oven and set it on the side to cool.

She then picked Jessica up and took her out of her blanket, unfortunately waking her up. Martha soothed her and put a nappy on her and wrapped her in a warm towel.

She sat with them in front of the fire she had found a baby rattle and shook it seeing if they liked it.

Jonathan came in to see her sitting on the floor in front the fire smiling as she talked to the babies and smiled. _(This is what I always imagined. Martha playing with our children. Me teaching them the way of the land. A family.)_

She smiled happily at him. "Hey handsome, sandwiches in the fridge, lunch is on the stove, and bread just out the oven."

"You had some yet?" He asked and at the shake of her head smiled and said, "I'll bring you some then." He took out the plate of sandwiches and poured himself a bowl of soup and buttered some fresh bread to go with it.

"Everything ok out there?" Martha asked as he came through with a tray.

"Several trees came down, once chopped up they should last us the winter. The animals are ok and there doesn't seem to be any damage to the house or the barn." He said as he ate.

"That's good." Martha ate telling him about what she'd been up to. She looked at the babies who were looking back at them almost curiously. "I wonder what they think about all this," She said as she waved a rattle.

Jonathan grinned, "Probably 'that's an awful noise'."

She shook her head smiling and set the rattle aside and finished off her lunch. "We're gonna need to get some cribs and baby stuff as soon as possible."

Jonathan paused in wiping up his soup with a piece of bread as something occurred to him. He quickly finished his lunch and suggested, "Why don't you introduce them to the animals while I check the loft."

Martha put them in the pram with some warm towels and took them outside; luckily he had shovelled a path from the house to the barn.

Jonathan watched her go before climbing up into the attic and grinned.

At the far back not easily visible was an oak baby cot, high chair, an old-fashioned baby carry basket, a chest of drawers with a changing table on top. He opened his mother's chest and found even more old blankets and baby clothes from when he had been a baby. He quickly brought them down and set them up in their bedroom and got a wet rag to clean them.

"Jonathan!"

"I'm upstairs, be down in a minute." He shouted down and looked at his handy work. The blankets and baby clothes would have to be washed but the furniture would do till he made his own; it was family tradition for the father to make the baby furniture.

He went downstairs and watched her settled the babies down. "Martha?"

"Mmm?" She looked up with a smile on her face.

She looked so contented, so happy. He was glad that they were keeping them even if it was just to see her face like that.

"Come with me I found some thing's in the attic." He held out his hand and led her up the stairs.

She gasped as she saw the baby furniture.

"They are my old things. I cleaned them up, found the bedding, though it needs washing. I'll start making their own set soon."

"I love it." She span round and leaped into his arms and smothered his face with kisses. "And I love you."

_(I better get making them quick.)_ Jonathan thought just before Martha kissed him and sent all the blood far away from his brain.

* * *

Jonathan was a light sleeper and woke when he heard one of the twins sneeze. He crawled to end of the bed and looked down into the crib the twins now shared.

Clark had his eyes half open and was wriggling, accidentally kicking Jessica.

Jonathan did not want them awake. He picked up the little tyke and rocked him as he'd seen Martha do. "Shh, now go back to sleep." He whispered to Clark who actually did.

He settled him back down beside his sister and looked around the cramped room. With their furniture and the babies you had to be carefully where you walked.

_(We're gonna need more room.)_ He thought remembering how cramped it was when he was younger with him and his sister.

The house had three bedrooms; the master bedroom was the biggest covering the front of the house, but the other two bedrooms weren't that big, Martha used the smallest bedroom to work on her quilts and sewing. A small bathroom had been put under the stairs when he was kid because of the arguments over the main bathroom upstairs.

When the twins were older they'd want their own rooms. And he remembered what sharing one bathroom was like in the evening and mornings with everyone wanting to have a shower or bath. Maybe he could build an en-suite onto the Master bedroom?

But for the moment the guest room, his old childhood room, where Martha and Jonathan had slept till his parents passed, could be made into the twin's room until they got older. The bedroom already had a small wardrobe that would do for both of them until they started getting bigger and needed their own bedrooms.

In the afternoon after he'd done all his jobs while Martha wrapped up the twins and took them on their afternoon trip around the farm to see the animals before their last nap before bedtime, Jonathan got to work on the guest bedroom.

He took all the furniture out and stored it in the attic, took down the curtains and blinds putting them in the smallest bedroom, and started stripping off the old wallpaper. The hardwood floors would need to be refreshed and the walls would need a fresh coat of paint and then he could get started on making the babies their own furniture.

After all the wallpaper was off he gave the walls and ceiling a quick sand to smooth the surface and washed the room with a combination of boiling hot water and all-purpose cleaner to make sure the room was clean.

The next day he used the spare paint from when they had painted the kitchen and hallway to paint the walls, making them a soft yellow and cream, painted the ceiling white, put white gloss on the windowsill and skirtings. Then he worked on refreshing the floor, applying a few coats of varnish to polish them up till they gleamed.

After the room was ready he started making the baby furniture in the barn to keep it a surprise for Martha.

When he and Martha had first started trying for a baby they had looked at furniture discussing what they liked and what was useful so he had a fair idea of what she would like.

Since he wanted to keep it a surprise, he made all the main parts in the barn and then assembled them in the twins' room. He did it mostly by hand making sure the wood was smooth so there would be no splinters. Most winters which were often quiet on a farm he spent making furniture which they sold during the spring in town so he was fairly practiced.

He built both cot frames with drawers underneath for blankets and started carving pictures into the head and foot boards. A farm yard scene into Clark's headboard and made Jessica's into a fairytale castle scene, perfect for a little girl. When they got bigger they could take the rails off to be their first beds. They had one baby mattress but for now they were small enough to share one cot.

He built a large double baby changing table with drawers underneath for nappies and towels, two chests of 5 drawers along with two toy chests and one wardrobe for just in case the bedroom wardrobe wasn’t big enough.

The two cots were on the far wall, so the morning light would shine over them but they weren't in a draft from the window, the cots facing each other so the twins could see each other. He placed a dresser in the corner at the end of one of the cots and put a lamp on it. He made a wooden mobile to hang over each cot. A sturdy rocking chair he'd found in the attic was cleaned up and placed by the window, the wardrobe was put in the alcove in the corner with the chest of drawers either side.

Martha was preoccupied with the twins and doing normal everyday chores, as well as her winter projects to pass the time and sell in the spring, she hadn’t noticed what he’d been doing and he’d kept it well hidden from her. He got everything done within a few weeks waiting till Martha was asleep before slipping into the barn to work and doing it during the day while saying he was cutting up the wood, working on winter projects and he was he just didn't tell her what they were.

Between the finishing of the room, the farm jobs and then twins waking him up, Jonathan was exhausted.

* * *

"Keep your eyes closed," Jonathan said as he held her hand and led her down the hallway and opened the door and led her inside.

"Can I open them now?" Martha asked with one hand over her eyes.

He looked around quickly checking everything. "Ok, now open them."

Martha opened her eyes smiling before gasping as she took in the room.

"You did all this." She ran her hand over the smooth wood of one of the cribs.

"Well they can't sleep in our room forever."

She turned to him with tears in her eyes and came to him to cup his face in her hands. "Thank you."

He wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

A whole series of fronts swept across Kansas that winter, effectively isolating the Kent's from friends in the surrounding area. Being farmers, they had a full larder and were able to survive in relative comfort, if in solitude. For their part, the tiny infants thrived in their new parents' care.

As winter passed Jonathan got used to having the babies around, he and Martha would take turns getting up at night.

Martha made quilts for their cots as well as padded bumpers to go around the sides of the cots to protect them, she made them clothes to wear and knitted blankets to keep them warm.

The twins made their life complete.

But as spring approached so did the question of what did they tell people?

"We haven't seen anyone all winter and the twins still look like newborns. We could say they are ours. That I gave birth to them." Martha announced as she cooked.

"Martha-"

"We're been away blocked off from everyone for months, Jonathan. Women don't really start showing till after four months. And I've been wearing baggy clothes for a while now since I lost weight. We can say we didn't want to say anything because of the past. We go into town and say that we can get a birth certificate from the doctor."

"Martha-"

"Jonathan, please it will protect us this way. Everyone will think they're ours, no one will ever know they aren't. No one can take them away from us." She insisted, not looking at him as she hurried around the kitchen cooking.

"Martha-"

"I've got books for you to read because after all you helped me in labour so you'll have to know what happened. It's roughly the same with the animals, except women scream more."

He felt like smacking his head on the table. "Martha-"

"It's a great idea. You'll see."

Jonathan gave up and let his head smack the table.

But later on that night as she lay sleeping beside him he thought over what she said and it did make sense.

If they were theirs no one would realize where they actually came from because they would see the twins as their miracle. He and Martha would have their family and the twins would be protected.

He went into their room and looked into the cots.

And Martha was right they still looked like newborns. They hadn't grown at all. He guessed aliens aged slower.

They looked so fragile, helpless and defenceless. No matter the how or why they were here, they were innocent babies.

No one would use them as lab rats or dissect them like frogs. No one would abuse or exploit them.

He would not let that happen.

He finally stopped fighting his heart and settled in the rocking chair.

It had taken until that moment to actually get through to him. Maybe it was denial, but he thought it was plain stupidity, and he felt the urge to hit his head on concrete repeatedly. Not that he thought it would have helped. He had to come to the conclusion in his own time.

The Kent's were known for being hard-headed and stubborn. Jonathan's world had been shaken the day he found two babies in a spaceship; he'd just needed time to get over the shock.

He hadn't wanted to get attached for fear of having to give them up or something. But as he looked at them he realized they weren't going anywhere and he wouldn't let anyone take them away. He finally became what Martha had instantly when she's seen them. He was stubborn, not stupid.

He was now a parent.

"Clark, Jessica. I don't where you came from. I don't know why you were sent here. But I promise you I will protect you. I will teach you to drive a tractor and to ride a horse. I will be your father and this will be your home." He vowed as he watched over them.

* * *

Martha had a few books that she'd bought when they had first started thinking about children and they described labour in detail. He'd birthed animals so he had the general idea already but it never hurt to check.

Jonathan decided they needed some physical evidence. Pictures.

They had to create a sort of time line showing the advancing pregnancy.

Jonathan took pictures of Martha with a large baby bump in her various baggy clothes. Martha even cut her red hair which had grown during the winter so in the pictures it looked like time had passed, her hair growing longer as her pregnancy advanced and then having short hair again after the twins were born.

For the after-labour photo that everyone had in baby albums Martha used makeup to make herself look pale and worn out and Jonathan misted her with water to make her look sweaty and then put the twins fresh from a bath in her arms as she lay in bed.

They took pictures of the twins in their cots, red-faced and crying for breakfast, to look like freshly born babies who had just entered the world. Then they did a shot of each child with each parent and then a group one by setting the camera timer.

There were other pictures, one with Jessica asleep on Jonathan's tummy as he read a book. Another with Martha in the rocking chair with Clark.

Jonathan was reading the chapter on child labour when a thought occurred to him. What was the twins birthday going to be? "What day are we going to tell everyone they were born?" Jonathan asked Martha.

"It depends when we have to tell everyone. We can tell everyone I wore baggy clothes to hide the pregnancy but clothes only hide it for so long, especially when you're expecting twins. I can't have been any more than four or five months along in October, I doubt people will remember clearly considering what happened that day." Martha said thoughtfully.

"So count on four or five more months."

"The book says single pregnancies tend to be around 40 weeks and twin pregnancy generally lasts for around 37 weeks. So if we say they came three weeks early," Martha tapped the baby book in front of her.

"So February?"

Martha nodded. "If the snow doesn't thaw till middle of March we can say they were born mid-February. But it depends when we have to tell everyone so let's leave if for now."

Jonathan nodded and continued reading the chapter on labour.

* * *

It was reaching mid-March when the snow started thawing and Jonathan saw the snow plough on the roads clearing a path to town. Being on the outskirts of town meant they would be the last to be seen to since they were further away, they tended to work from the center of town out since there were more people there.

Jonathan informed Martha, while looking at the twins in their play pen as he drank a cup of coffee.

Martha froze by the sink. She knew what that meant. It was time to tell the town.

Jonathan decided to go to town before they came to Kent Farm. Smallville was a small community and they were also very nosy one. Everyone knew everything about everyone else.

"I was thinking of heading into town and getting supplies. We're as prepared as we're going to be."

"Ok," Martha said trying to sound like it was nothing to worry about.

They stood quietly for a moment.

"I'm going to take the pictures in to be developed. The whole town will know. They're going to ask questions like 'when were they born?'." Jonathan prodded.

"How about National Freedom Day, its February the 1st?" Martha suggested.

"Good choice." Jonathan said and then suggested, "Why don't you stay here?" He could see the wheels turning in her head, the worries about losing the twins.

Martha nodded with relief.

"Everything's going to be fine." He kissed her and then kissed each babies head.

Jonathan drove into town, looking around to see what had changed. Many buildings were in the state of repair, Smallville’s Savings and Loan second-floor was being rebuilt, but Ma's Eats was nothing but rubble.

He headed straight to the library. First he needed to find out what Smallville knew about the meteor shower in case he needed to adjust his story so he read the _Smallville Ledger_ and _Daily Planet_ editions he'd missed.

Earth's satellite systems hadn’t been able to detect them until it was too late; they’d been hit so fast, some of the meteors had been so small they hadn’t been detected at all.

The meteors had hit other parts of the world but very few in number or very small that they’d barley been noticed, Russia had been hit twice according to satellite information and yet had no casualties, they couldn’t even see where they’d landed … meanwhile in Kansas Smallville had been hit by the highest number and suffered the most damage and causalities.

Smallville Urgent Care Unit had done its best but was clearly overwhelmed, usually handling farm accidents and typical flu’s, it hadn’t the space or the right equipment to handle the large numbers or severity of the injuries produced by the shower. Considering the area was prone to Tornados Smallville had been asking for the Urgent Care Unit to be made into a proper full-fledged medical facility, now with the latest and severest disaster it looked like they were gonna get their wish.

But overall the emergency services were highly praised for doing all they could to help the wounded and get the dead taken care of respectfully, as well as preparing for the winter locking them in their homes.

The little town was a strong one and it knew how to survive.

The _Smallville Ledger_ had printed a list of the dead, driving home the point of how devastating the shower was. Jonathan was stunned by how many they’d lost; the town had never suffered this much even during a tornado.

_(The only good thing that came out of that day was the twins.)_ He thought as he photocopied the articles and put them in his pocket.

He left the library trying to look happy and relaxed as he entered the doctor's surgery, luckily the old doctor could see him right away or he didn't know how long he could have sat there looking relaxed. Dr Mars was getting on in years; he'd actually been the same doctor who had brought him into the world. Jonathan told him about the labour and that he was now the proud father of twins. He breathed a sigh of relief when Dr Mars didn't even question him. He'd explained to the doctor that they'd been to Metropolis for all Martha's doctor appointments to reassure her that everything was fine. Dr Mars understood that after three failed pregnancies that someone would be scared to death and would want to keep it a secret in case something did go wrong.

Dr Mars congratulated Jonathan on the birth and told him he would be delighted to make a house call to check on the twins and give them their birth certificates and vaccinations.

Jonathan breathed a sigh of relief as he left the doctors surgery. It had worked… so far at least.

He was smirking as he came out of the pharmacy and photo shop. Wayne ran the pharmacy and photo development shop and was the biggest gossip in town, the whole town would know by the end of the day if not by lunch that the Kent's had new members in the family.

And he was right.

Their friends were thrilled and happy that at last they had the child - or children - they'd so wished for. Knowing Martha's medical history, everyone readily accepted their story that she'd kept another attempted pregnancy a secret. And Jonathan had helped deliver so many calves, they knew that he could easily have played midwife. When questioned further, the new father just beamed and said, "It was a good birth… easier than a cat dropping kittens." Which as matter of fact it had been.

As Jonathan went around for supplies he was stopped in the street, the supermarket, the feed store, even the fabric store. The ladies smiled as entered the baby store with Martha's list of necessities and were extremely helpful. He even got a discount!

He stuck to blue, red and yellow colours staying far away from pink. He also got a baby bag, a few cans of newborn baby formula, nappies, and pacifiers. He saw baby books to hold pictures and to store little details like their first word and date of first steps in.

_(Plain but Martha will fix them up.)_ He bought everything and put them in the truck.

He then parked outside the bank and went in.

"Hi Jonathan, how are you?"

"I'm good, came to check on my accounts."

"Well, a large sum was put in your account."

"What? When? By who?" He asked in surprise.

"Lionel Luthor."

_(Luthor... the kid… this is a thank you… feels like a payoff.)_ He'd seen Luthor look at his son in horror and guilt. Couldn't even hold his own child when he needed it most.

Jonathan shook his head. "I found his son in a cornfield, he was hurt. I guess this is a thank you. High society is the same all over. Throw money at something and it will be ok."

"Well the thank you certainly helps your bank account."

"I just don't feel comfortable accepting money for doing what anyone would. It doesn't seem right?"

"Jonathan, stop being a saint and think of your farm, accept the money. Its small change to him, it's not like he'll miss it," His friend said to him.

"Maybe your right." Jonathan stood still feeling … wrong about the whole thing but left it alone.

* * *

Martha was waiting on the porch wringing her hands. "How did it go?"

"I think it worked," He said happily.

She relaxed.

"Help me bring this stuff in," Jonathan said as he started pulling things out of the truck. "I spoke to the Doc, he'll come see us this weekend. I dropped off the pictures to be printed as well. I got everything on your lists."

Martha smiled as he listed what he'd done. He was looking quite proud with himself. "How was town?"

"Good. The whole town within an hour knew that we had twins; everyone kept stopping me to ask after you and the twins. The town despite the tragedy is getting back on its feet." Jonathan said, not ready to tell her about the devastation left behind by the meteor shower.

"I got these for the pictures, thought you'd make 'em nice." He handed her the baby books.

She kissed him. "I love you, do you know that?"

"I have a fair idea." He grinned happy to see her so happy.

* * *

"Everything is fine. They have ten fingers and toes. Their heart and lungs are healthy. I don't see why they should need to go to the hospital. They are a little small, but they did come early so that's to be expected." The silver haired Dr Mars said after he had examined the twins and vaccinated them much to the twins dislike.

Jonathan hid his sigh of relief. The town had bought their story but he'd been worried that Dr Mars would somehow find out the twins weren't human. He'd checked their heartbeats, listened to their lungs himself and couldn't find anything that said alien but Dr Mars was a trained doctor who might.

They seemed stronger than ever. Jonathan read in the baby book the progress they were supposed to make from week to week, and they seemed far ahead both physically and mentally of where they should be. They obviously recognised Jonathon and Martha, and even now with the doctor they locked onto him when he entered the room, watching him intently without blinking, almost uncomfortably so, like a predatory animal might.

They had easily held up their heads before the book said they would and they were pushing themselves up on their arms as well as using their hands for coordination. Yet in front of the doctor none of that was shown, as if they knew.

But he was comparing them to human babies, who knew how aliens developed or aged.

"Since you were alone out here you'll need birth certificates for the little ones." He pulled out two birth certificates from his black doctors bag and filled in the parents' names, peering through his bifocals which rested upon his nose as a concession to aging eyes. "Their names?"

"Clark Joseph Kent and Jessica Katherine Kent."

"When were they born?"

"1st February, both out by 10:30 in the evening. Clark came first then Jessica." Martha said as she cradled Jessica.

He pulled out an ink sponge. "Now I'll need to do handprints and footprints." He pressed their little feet to the sponge and pressed their feet to the paper and then did their hands. "Would you like a copy, I know parents love it?"

Martha grinned, "Yes we would."

He handed her the pieces of paper. "I'm so happy for you both." He grinned at the couple.

"Thank you Doc."

* * *

Jonathan stared at the birth certificates.

_Clark Joseph Kent & Jessica Katherine Kent _

_Mother: Martha Clark Kent_

_Father: Jonathan Joseph Kent_

_Date of birth: 1st February 1987_

He placed them in the filing cabinet along with his and Martha's own passports and birth certificates.

They were a family now.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole idea will be based on 'Smallville' but with little bits of 'Lois & Clark the New Superman Adventures', and the Superman movies and comics added with my own ideas. Jessica basically takes the place of Lois in the later Smallville parts since the first time Clark will meet Lois is when he goes to work for the Daily Planet.
> 
> I've changed the plot and few little details. (The Smallville timeline has Clark falling to Earth in 1989 and he's like three/four but I wanted them to arrive as babies so I made them come earlier.)
> 
> In Smallville the Meteors only seemed to land in Smallville but in my Universe they landed mostly in Kansas but several hit other parts of earth to make it look more random and natural, otherwise I think the government and Alien fanatics would have suspected something. Smallville was named 'The Meteor Capital of the World' because they were hit by more meteors than anywhere else, suffered the most damage and causalities, (the largest pieces struck Smallville smaller pieces hit elsewhere barley causing any damage or casualties). Now the Meteors were caught in the warp field created by the twin's ship, bringing the Kryptonite with them. The closest Meteors to the ship would have followed it to Smallville the outer edges were pulled away by Earth's gravity.
> 
> When I picture the twins spaceship I picture a cross between the ship from 'Lois & Clark the New Superman Adventures', L&CNSA, the hatch that lifted up, the symbol of the House of El in front of where they sat. And Smallville ship with the key and floating. Put in the key, and it unlocks, floats (Smallville) The hatch lifts up (L&CNSA) and then the egg does the sliding back thing (Smallville) to reveal where the twins had slept in stasis.
> 
> This is going to be a very long series split up into parts and I can only access the internet once a week so be patient with me. Plan is for Part 1 to cover the high school years which should cover the first four seasons.
> 
> Hope you liked it, if so review it.
> 
> PHOENIX FURY.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Nell Potter smiled as she drove back into town. She'd taken Lana to visit Lewis's family straight after the snow had thawed.

She was going to raise Lana as her own.

She daydreamed at the traffic lights.

Maybe Jonathan would leave Martha and they could raise Lana together? She could give him children; they could live on his family farm, all the children running in the fields like they did when they were younger.

She dreamily parked the car and brought the armful of flowers from her garden inside her flower shop; she sat at the cash register and started making flower arrangements.

She heard someone outside call out, "Hi Jonathan, Martha," and stood up with flowers in her arms.

There was Jonathan and Martha …

And…

… Baby carriers…

… Two of them.

Nell nearly dropped the armful of flowers.

"You've missed the good news Nell. The Kent's had twins during the winter," smiled Helen, an elderly widow who loved flowers and ran the shop for Nell when she wasn't around.

Nell put the flowers down and slumped into a chair as she watched the happy couple walk down the street. A happy family.

_(My own fault for letting my imagination run away with me.)_

She shook her head and got back to her flowers.

A little while later she heard the door open and Helen say, "Hi Jonathan, and hello little one."

Nell looked up; Jonathan looked as handsome as ever as he walked towards the register with the baby carrier in one hand.

"I'm sorry to hear about your sister, Nell," he said quietly.

"Thank you. I hear congratulations are in order." She nodded to the baby carrier where dark blue eyes peered up at her.

Jonathan looked proudly down at the little blanket wrapped bundle, "This is Jessica, Martha has Clark with her."

"She's beautiful." Nell leaned over to let the baby hold her finger in her tiny hand. "She's so tiny."

"They were born early, Clark's bigger, he was first out."

"And Kent boys come out big," she teased.

"Yeah," Jonathan blushed. "Anyway, I'm here for some flowers for Martha."

"Red tulips?"

"Yep.” He agreed. “So, what's happening with little Lana?"

"I'm raising her. Lewis's parents are retired and too old and ours are gone so it just leaves me," Nell said as she gathered the flowers for him.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

The shop was empty and quiet.

Nell suddenly blurted out something she'd wanted to ask when they'd broken up. "Why?"

Jonathan blinked a little confused about what she was asking as he gave her the money for the flowers. "Why what?"

"Why did you break up with me? Why'd you leave? Why did you marry Martha?" She looked at her hands as she finished. She couldn't believe she was doing this but she could no longer contain her questions.

Jonathan sighed. His high school romance with Nell had been fun. He was the star of the football team, she was homecoming queen, full of spirit and mischief and a sense of adventure. They’d been so young and then he entered the real world and grew up.

"Being in this small town blinds you to the real world, what the big cities and the people in them are like. I wanted to see more. Everyone always said 'Jonathan and Nell that' and 'Nell and Jonathan this'. In the end it felt like everyone had planned our life for us. I felt trapped. I loved you as much as guys that age can Nell, but I wasn't _in_ love with you. It wasn't meant to be and it wasn't fair to you.

I left because I didn't want to be my father it wasn't till I got to Metropolis that I realized that wasn't so bad. I wanted my dream and wanted to do it on my own and wanted him to be proud of me. But he already was simply because I was his son. Going to Metropolis made me grow up," He smiled. "When I met Martha… I knew. This is the one. I was completely in love with her."

Up till that moment Nell hadn't realized how much he loved Martha. She knew that he wouldn't marry if he wasn't in love and he didn't play around but it had never really hit her until that moment. "I'm happy for you Jonathan."

He smiled and left.

And she was happy, but jealous too.

* * *

With the spring sunshine the twins finally started to grow much to Jonathan's relief.

Martha watched them with delight as they started making happy baby gurgling sounds and giving them gummy grins, grasping their stuffed animals or blankets. Both would be easily entertained by a floor gym, the hanging toys above them constantly batted to swing back and forth. (Though when their first teeth came through neither was easily distracted.)

Getting them to eat mushy baby food from a spoon and finger foods was an… interesting experience.

They went onto being fed with a spoon or feeding themselves easily enough it was what they would eat that had been difficult. Martha pureed bananas and peaches, made homemade applesauce to go with lunch and dinner and gave them porridge for breakfast.

But peas were not on the menu. Clark would refuse to open his mouth to swallow them and if you did manage to get it in their mouth they would spit it out.

Martha became rather obsessed with their development, reading up on how to help them learn how to sit up, crawl, walk and talk.

They were both very alert and aware of what's going on around them, their intelligence shining through. Looking at them, Martha always got the feeling they understood what she was saying.

So she would talk and sing to them all the time to help them learn sounds. Repeated the word 'Mommy', sounding it out for them to try to get them to say it Jonathan did the same with 'Daddy' turning it into a friendly competition.

Jessica spoke her first word first but it wasn't one they had expected.

* * *

Martha sat on the floor with Jessica while Jonathan sat with Clark in his lap reading him the sports articles from the paper even though Clark had no idea what a 'quarterback' was.

"L… L…"

"Jon, I think she's trying to say something," Martha said excitingly getting Jonathan's attention.

Jessica screwed up her face in concentration. "L… L… La...La… Lara." Jessica said triumphantly, looking pleased with herself.

Jonathan and Martha blinked.

* * *

Martha started encouraging them early to crawl by using nosy toys to catch their attention and make them lift their heads, rolling balls along the floor to encourage them to chase after things. Jonathan would crawl after them making them giggle as they 'ran' away.

Martha had dozens of pictures of them crawling along with a written essay in their photo albums about the milestone.

And as they learned to crawl Martha let them explore independently after making sure the entire house was childproof.

They were both quite curious and good at sneaking away before you noticed.

Which led to Jessica making a friend.

* * *

"A beautiful evening for a picnic," Martha said as she fed Jessica blackberries.

"Let's see if I can get Clark to walk." Jonathan stood up and got the little boy standing on his feet as Jonathan held both of Clark's hands as he stood behind him.

Martha laughed in delight as Clark slowly started walking.

Jessica looked around and crawled away through the double doors into the horse's barn. She liked horseies.

A small toddler crawled across the floor and under the leather straps that stopped the horses from leaving their stable boxes.

She giggled as a piece of hay fell on her nose.

A large black horse stood munching on his hay when he heard the giggle.

He looked down, blinking at the intruder.

He had seen it a few times being carried by the two humans that looked after them.

He leaned down and smelt the head of the little being at his feet. A soft smell of blackberries and something sweet mixed with her natural scent.

It didn't smell like the man or the woman that lived on the farm and took care of the animals or any other human he had come across. He didn't know what it was but it smelled funny and not like anything he'd ever smelt.

A head of curling black waves and blue eyes wide in curiosity looked up at a large nose.

She reached up and patted the nose making him jerk back in surprise. Then he reached down again and let her pat his nose. Her hand was tiny and she was touching him gently. There was something about her.

She crawled closer to his leg and wrapped an arm around one and lent against it. She let out a big yawn and gurgled something before drifting to sleep between his legs.

Meanwhile Martha looked down expecting to see a little girl but there was an empty space. She looked around calling out, "Jessica? … Jessica!"

"Don't panic. She probably got bored and crawled off to explore," Jonathan said calmly.

Martha took a deep breath. "I'll check the barn, she loves visiting the horses."

Jonathan nodded and picked up Clark. "Come on little guy, help me look for your sister."

Martha rushed into the barn and then skidded to a stop nearly falling forward as she saw Jessica curled up at the feet of the black stallion that bit and kicked when anyone came near him.

The horse stood calmly munching on its hay not seeming to be bothered by the small toddler curled around his leg. Maybe it hadn't noticed?

But then she saw it lean down nuzzle her curls gently before going back to his hay.

It saw her just before it took another mouthful.

He didn't move but his ears went back and his lip curled up exposing his teeth.

It looked like the horse was protecting her.

Jonathan came in behind her. "I didn't find…" He trailed off as he followed Martha's sight.

Martha crept slowly closer but kept out of reach of the horse. "Jessica… Jessica, wake up honey."

Jessica's eyes slowly opened and she smiled dreamily at Martha. She patted the leg she was leaning against. "Horsei."

"Come to mommy sweetheart." Martha held out her arms.

Jessica grinned and pulled herself up on to her feet by using the horse's leg to stabilise her.

The stallion leaned down and put his large head behind her guiding her forward.

Jessica slowly walked towards Martha wobbling but with the stallion's help didn't fall.

Martha swept her up into her arms as soon as she was out of reach of the stallion. Jessica waved to the big horse as Martha held her close breathing a sigh of relief.

"Horsei."

The horse nickered at her surprising both Martha and Jonathan who had never heard a friendly noise out of the black horse.

Jonathan chuckled, "I think she's found a friend."

* * *

As the twins grew they were like any other child.

They liked colouring and painting.

They tried to steal extra cookies between meals.

Clark was the typical boy and liked playing in the mud and riding the tractor with his dad.

Jessica loved being with the horses and would sit for hours in the stables talking to them.

But they weren't like any other child.

They weren't human.

* * *

Martha hummed in the kitchen as she peeled some apples to make apple pie, she could hear a kid's education program in the background and heard one of the twins say something and looked up to check they weren't getting into mischief.

They both sat in front of the TV listening to the narrator of the program explain with pictures, "When multiplying numbers you're saying making groups of some number. 3 x 2 means 3 groups of 2 and you add them up to get the answer. So, say we have 3 groups of 2 apples that means altogether we have six apples. 6 is made up of 2 groups of 3, or 3 groups of 2. 3 x 2 = 6."

"Now you try. 2 x 2 or 2 groups of 2. "

"Four," Clark said instantly.

"An easier way would be 2 + 2 which equals four apples.”

Martha smiled and then blinked.

"2 x 5 or 2 groups of 5. What's the answer?"

"Ten," Jessica said happily.

"Just had two lots of five together, count the apples on the screen. 5 + 5 = 10."

Martha left the apples and stepped closer to the sitting room.

"3 x 4 or 3 groups of 4."

"Twelve."

"3 x 6 or 3 groups of 6."

"Eighteen."

"Is eighteen."

"Now the answer of 2 x 4 is the same as 4 x 2. 2 x 6 and 4 x 3, both equal 12, a lot of numbers can be divided in different ways. That's why in your times tables square the same numbers will turn up. Times tables are important to learn so let's start of easy with the ones times table the easiest to learn. 1 x 1 is 1 group of 1. The answer is one."

Martha watched as Jessica and Clark repeated the times tables - each and every answer correct before the narrator had even explained how to work it out or said the answer.

The twins wouldn't know about multiplying numbers. They couldn't.

They were toddlers.

She knew they were bright.

They clearly recognized the size of things and pairs of things. They had known the square block went in the square hole and the triangle went in the triangular hole, and the ball went through the circle without help. They'd started speaking clearly early. They could count and recite the alphabet, knew their colours.

But… no, it wasn't possible.

They had a poster of the times tables in their room they probably just recognized it from that.

She turned and went back to the making the apple pie certain that she was just letting her mind run away with her and imaging things.

* * *

But denial only works till you can no longer ignore it.

Till you can't explain it away.

Till your mind is forced to accept what you knew but didn't want to see.

* * *

"Can you go get Clark, I'm finished with Jessica?" Martha asked Jonathan as she picked Jessica out of the bath and wrapped her in a towel.

Jonathan nodded and went to find the toddler.

"Clark?"

The four-year-old little boy was sitting in front of the fire playing with his tractor and farm set.

"Come on you," Jonathan swooped down and picked him up. He put him on his feet as they reached the landing and steered him to the bathroom.

Clark wriggled out of his hold dropped to the floor and scampered between Jonathan's legs and ran in the opposite direction.

Jonathan ran after the crawling tyke. "You are not escaping little lad."

Clark crawled under the big oak bed that Jonathan's grandfather had made.

Jonathan smiled and got on his stomach and went underneath trying to reach the little giggling boy.

All of a sudden the frame just came up in the air.

Jonathan stared up in shock at the grinning toddler.

He was lifting something like over five hundred pounds over his head as if it was nothing.

"Clark!" Martha yelled and Clark's grin disappeared.

The bed came down and Clark crawled out looking like a kicked puppy.

They stood there in silence with tears pooling in Clark's eyes.

Martha put Jessica in his arms and picked up Clark. She kissed his cheek. "You need your bath young man."

Jonathan stayed on the floor limply holding Jessica.

Jessica tipped her head to the side. "Daddy?"

He looked down at the little girl. And realized that no matter how much her and her brother looked human they didn't come from earth.

And they obviously had abilities that a normal human didn't have.

What were he and Martha supposed to do?

* * *

Jonathan stared at the sleeping toddlers.

Martha was sound asleep but he couldn't find that same peace, his mind was awhirl with thoughts.

They'd watched the twins in the beginning so carefully but as time went on and nothing happened they'd relaxed.

He'd managed to forget who and what the twins were.

But he couldn't, not anymore, not after watching a toddler lift a bed over his head as if it was nothing.

Only Clark had shown the ability but there was no doubt in Jonathan's mind that Jessica had the same ability or something similar.

They may look human but they came from another planet!

How could they raise super-powered children?

They couldn't send the twins to school. What if they hit another child with their super-strength? With the strength to lift a bed, it would kill them.

How could they keep it a secret?

* * *

After days of discussion they decided to take them to a doctor, someone who would know what to do.

They pulled into the car park at the Metropolis General.

The twins, who had been asleep the entire trip, slowly stirred as the engine turned off.

"If we take them in there they'll want to keep them, Jonathan. We'll never see them again." Martha said softly, tears pooling in her eyes.

Jonathan looked at the two little faces looking sleepily at them.

And he knew she was right. Instead of being treated as if they were living beings, they’d be treated as living experiments, as freaks. People would fear their abilities, their origins, fear them.

They would forget they were innocent children.

Jonathan turned the key and drove away heading back home.

For better or worse, no matter what they could do, the twins were theirs.

* * *

Jessica like all children thought there were monsters hiding under her bed.

Martha tried spraying air freshener around the room telling Jessica it was monster spray to keep them away.

That didn't work.

Finally, after a week of sleepless nights Jonathan gave Jessica a baseball bat telling her, "If the monsters come near you, you can smack them with this."

She held the bat tightly and nodded.

Finally everyone went back to bed.

A few hours later Jonathan and Martha jerked awake when they heard something smash.

They leapt out of their beds hurrying to the twin's room to find Jessica smacking her bed with the baseball bat. She hadn't noticed that the bat was broken and she was smacking things with her fists.

The bed was in pieces as was her bedside cabinet.

It seemed like Jessica had super-strength too.

Martha gave Jessica a 'magical' foam bat to smack the monster with which solved the problem of broken furniture and Jonathan made her a bed with drawers underneath so there was no room for the monsters to hide under the bed.

But that did not solve the big problem.

They now had two children with super-strength.

* * *

The super-strength wasn't always there. It happened rarely at first; they'd do something super-strong and then feel weak afterwards and be as strong as any other kid their age. It was like that one burst emptied their battery.

But as they grew older the more often it happened.

Jonathan started reading books on 'how to control your reflexes'. Trying to come up with a way to train them to be normal, to control their natural abilities.

Martha had a different approach. Positive and negative reinforcement.

She got them doing things and when they did them as a normal child they got a cookie.

When they didn't they got more vegetables at dinner or got told to sit in the corner for a time-out.

Neither was working.

The twins just didn't understand what they were doing wasn't something they should.

They weren't even consciously using their powers. So how could they stop themselves?

Soon the super-strength was always there.

It took months to teach them to tone down their strength so they stopped breaking things.

It broke Martha's heart to tell them off for something they couldn't control.

But eventually the twins learned to keep most of everyday activities at normal kid levels though it took plenty of practice.

But that wasn't the end of the problem.

The kids could last a week before the powers leaked out uncontrollably.

Martha theorized it was like blocking up a dam it would only work for so long before the pressure built up and then the power overflowed.

So they taught the twins to hide and made them understand that they could never show or tell anyone.

They made them watch scary horror movies that gave them nightmares to frighten them to keeping everything a secret. Told them if anyone found out they would be taken away and horrible things would be done to them.

They hated to it when the kids woke up screaming, afraid people were cutting them open and experimenting on them, afraid they were being taken away. But they had to protect the twins and it was the only way they could think of to make sure the twins understood how dangerous it was to be different.

The twins were allowed to use their powers at home under their parent's supervision to do their chores so that it wouldn't leak out. It was better that way since it helped lighten Jonathan's workload and meant they didn't have to pay for extra hands all year round.

Jonathan figured out if they worked on the farm then that was an excuse not to go around other people's houses as they got older. It was a way of chaining them to the farm where their parents could protect them, where they would be safe.

Jonathan Kent wasn't letting anyone take his children away.

Martha hated watching the movies as much as the twins but they had to make sure the kids understood. She hated feeling like a monster when the twins woke up screaming in fear.

She didn't agree with chaining the twins to the farm but there was no other way.

She would supervise play dates if other kids came to the farm till the twins got much older and they were sure they could control themselves.

Martha Kent wasn't letting anyone take her children away.

* * *

"Now remember gently," Jonathan reminded Clark.

"Yes dad."

The twins were starting Elementary school in the autumn, and there would be other kids and sports. Clark and Jessica had to learn to control their super strength or … Jonathan shivered dreading to think what could happen if someone ever found out about the twins. So Jonathan had decided to teach them to play sports as a way to teach them to blend in and look like everyone else without showing their super strength.

Baseball was the first sport.

So far they had lost one bat when instead of hitting the ball Clark let go of the bat as he drew it back to swing, there was now a hole in the side of the barn, they'd also broken three bats and several balls had exploded when Clark hit them.

Jonathan pitched the ball at Clark.

Clark smacked it and it flew. There was no other word for it.

Jonathan turned to look at Clark who was blinking in amazement at finally hitting the ball.

No normal kid could have done that.

"Kids, lunch!" Martha yelled from the house.

Jonathan sent them off to eat and stared in the direction the ball had disappeared in.

Jonathan would wake up every Sunday morning and walk across the fields across the other side of town looking for that baseball. It would take almost six months for him to find it.

Meanwhile he was determined not to give up. _(Maybe I should have started with a foam ball to begin with?)_

So for two days Jonathan used the foam balls Martha had bought them when they were toddlers to train Clark to hit them. The foam balls didn't explode or fly to the moon so it was an improvement.

Martha had told him he was expecting too much.

They were kids. What child their age had the coordination to smack a baseball?

Jonathan then reminded her they weren't like normal children and the sooner they prepared the twins for sports the sooner they might get a handle on covering up their strength.

He was not going to give up.

He wasn't.

He switched Jessica and Clark round so she was batting.

"Now Jess, I want you to do what Clark did, alright? You hit the ball with the bat – gently."

She nodded.

Now if Jonathan was honest, he hadn't actually expected her to hit the baseball. Maybe he'd thought because it took Clark so long to actually hit the ball it would take her just as long. Maybe it was sexist, chauvinistic or whatever.

But he was surprised when she hit the ball straight back at him first time along with the bat she'd let go off when she hit the ball.

The surprise didn't last long as first the baseball hit his head quickly followed by the bat taking out his legs.

* * *

The first thing he was aware of was Jessica sobbing that she'd killed daddy.

He was lying down and his head was killing him and his legs hurt too.

What the heck happened?

He groaned.

"Jonathan."

That was Martha.

"Ur."

"Jonathan, wake up this instant and reassure Jessica she didn't kill you." Martha hissed.

Why did she sound so pissed off with him? What did _he_ do?

Jonathan opened his eyes to see Jessica staring at him from red wide eyes. "I'm ok sweetheart, daddy's fine."

"See Jessica, daddy's fine. It would take a lot more than a baseball to penetrate his thick skull." Martha was glaring at him as she soothed the little girl on her lap.

He was the one who took a baseball to the head and a bat to the legs. Shouldn't he be getting some sympathy?

"Now daddy is going to promise not to play such games till you're older unless he wants to sleep on the couch for a very long time." His wife said looking at him menacingly.

"They need to learn to safely play sports, Martha."

"No, they don't." She hissed glaring at him. "They are children Jonathan, they haven't even started school yet, when they do they'll learn about the alphabet and numbers, how to colour in the lines, not how to hit a bloody baseball!"

Martha was a redhead for a reason - she had a nasty temper when she got angry. She rarely yelled though; she didn't need to. She cut you down to size with her words and her eyes.

Before he could think of something to say to calm her down the doctor appeared. He was poked and prodded, told he had a concussion and sent home to be looked after by his family.

His daughter was convinced she'd killed him, his wife looked like she wanted to kill him and his head made him wish he were dead.

Maybe leaving sports for a while would be a good idea.

He could always write the kids a note to excuse them from gym class.

* * *

Slowly the twins got used to hiding their powers in front of others. Jonathan and Martha found it was easier if they practiced with their powers first on the farm before taking them anywhere, like it took some of the edge off.

They hadn’t enrolled the twins into preschool because of how strong they were, and even after they’d learned to control and hide it they had thought about home-schooling the twins for a few years, especially when they realized how bright they were.

They could easily multiply five-digit numbers in their heads. They’d read every book in the house; Jessica had taught herself to speak fluent French in an hour from reading an English-to-French dictionary, and Clark took apart the TV and reassembled it by reading the TV manual. They could recite the past American presidents, their political parties and the dates they served office.

They absorbed information like a sponge.

But Jonathan was worried home-schooling would draw attention to them from town and neither had the time to spare to home-school them. Martha thought they needed to be with other kids their age, interact, and make friends. Be normal.

Martha had had the youngest Ross boy round at the farm on play dates since the twins weren't really used to other kids. She always kept a close eye on them, making sure the twins didn't do anything… different.

* * *

Soon came their first day at Elementary school.

"Clark! Jessica! Breakfast is ready." Martha yelled up the stairs.

Pictures sat on mantles, window ledges and tables and hung on the walls.

Pictures of Jessica as a baby asleep on her daddy's chest, as a toddler grinning happily as she was being taught to ride a little dapple-grey Shetland pony and the two toddlers covered in flour trying to help their mother bake cookies.

Pictures of Clark as a toddler asleep with Rusty the retriever, climbing all over the tractor and laughing as he rode on his daddy's shoulders.

Pictures of Martha holding the twins, their first picture that was put in the town paper to welcome the new arrivals. Pictures of Jonathan with his arms around his family at their 'first' Christmas together.

"Coming!" Jessica yelled down as Clark came thumping like a small elephant down the stairs.

"Here you go, Clark." Jonathan passed him a bowl of oatmeal. "Did you and your sister feed Cheeky and Nebula?"

"Yep, thanks." Five-year-old Clark quickly dug into his breakfast.

Jessica ran in and climbed onto her chair her tiny feet dangling far above the floor and started on hers.

Though they were twins and looked very much alike, Clark was over a head taller than Jessica and more solid, while Jessica was small and more delicate looking. They both had the same gently curling wavy black hair that the summer sun would warm with deep dark red highlights. Their eyes were slightly different; the same shape but Clark's were a bright vivid blue while Jessica's were a deep dark intense blue, both blue shades were unique and eye-catching - unlike anything else on earth.

Their characters were the similar, different and yet the same. Both quiet, curious, creative and smart. Neither had a bad bone in their body, they would silently pout at you till you gave in or ignored you till you did instead of throwing tantrums, though Clark was known for slamming doors and stomping off. Clark was impulsive, impatient and would come at things head on while Jessica would wait, watch and listen, think about it first and then come at a situation sideways.

The twins were very close to each other and never seemed to fight, they'd tease and play scrap but it wasn't ever a serious clash. The twins would finish each other's sentences and it sometimes seemed that they didn't even need to speak aloud to understand each other.

During the summer they had separated the twins so they each had their own bedroom. The twins had not been pleased.

It had taken a few weeks for them to get used to it, and even then there was the occasional night when one of the twins would sneak into the others room to sleep.

Martha brushed Jessica's dark hair and braided it to her shoulder blades with a red ribbon as Jonathan combed through Clark's cropped curls. The twins quickly ate their oatmeal, a slice of toast with blackberry jam and drank a glass of milk and then another of orange juice, swallowed their vitamin tablet.

"Now listen to me you two," cautioned Jonathan as he wiped their faces and helped them on with their coats and shoes while Martha cleared the table. "This great strength of yours – you've got to hide it from people or they'll be scared of you! So be careful when you hold something. Be gentle."

"Now let's get in the truck," Martha said cheerfully and led the way.

They arrived at the Elementary school with the Middle school next door. The twins had been there only once before to be shown around.

They got introduced to their teacher Miss Featherstone, a young Native American woman in a rainbow coloured skirt, a cream sweater with braided black hair and a kind smile. Then they were led into the playground out back where they would wait before school began.

"Now remember what we said. Behave," Jonathan said again.

"And have fun. Here's your lunchboxes and your book bags." Martha passed them their stuff and kissed both their heads.

The twins looked at the screaming playground and then turned to their parents with big wide eyes.

Jonathan just wanted to pick them up and take them home when he saw a small boy hit a little girl over the head with her own doll. And those big blue eyes were making him feel very guilty for bringing them there.

"Go say hello to Pete," Martha nudged them gently. "We'll see you this afternoon."

Gulping the twins turned and Jessica latched straight onto Clark's hand and together they went into the playground.

"Are you sure they'll be alright, Martha?" Jonathan asked as he watched them go.

"Honey, they will be fine, they’re only going to Elementary school not College."

He shivered at the idea.

Soon Jessica was playing hopscotch while Pete and Clark talked.

"Bye Mommy, bye Daddy." They called as they ran with Pete to go into class when the bell went.

* * *

Jonathan went to pick up the twins from their first day at Elementary school.

He'd been nervous all day. He'd kept checking the house to see if the school had rung, Martha told him to stop worrying and try to be optimistic.

"Did anything... happen? Did you do anything?" Jonathan asked anxiously after getting in the car not able to wait a second longer to know.

"We painted pictures. Look," Jessica showed him her painting.

"Beautiful, sweetheart. Did you break anything?" He asked again trying to find out if they'd done anything, been too strong.

"No. We were _really_ careful." Clark said earnestly.

Jonathan sighed with relief and listened to them chatter about their day. His heart was not going to handle the strain of this every day.

* * *

"Can't catch me." Jessica shouted running away from Clark.

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

Jonathan smiled as he watched them play. This was the life, sitting on the back porch in the summer evening watching your kids play.

It was the summer holidays and the twins had just finished their first year of Elementary School. No one had noticed they weren't like everyone else. The twins were rather shy so didn't offer up answers unless they were asked so no one had noticed how really bright they were. They hadn't yet started to play sports but they both were getting pretty good at controlling their strength.

Jonathan watched the distance between Jessica and Clark lengthen as Jessica speeded up.

Suddenly her legs and arms were moving faster and then Jessica disappeared right through the garden fence and across the field.

Jonathan blinked and then leapt to his feet looking around frantically.

"Martha!"

Martha came running out the backdoor. "What's wrong?"

"The kids were running around. Then Jessica disappeared."

"What do you mean disappeared?" Martha asked, beginning to panic.

"She was moving _really_ fast." He said, looking at Martha intently so she understood what he meant.

"We have to find her," Martha said.

"Martha, at the speed she was going she could be in Metropolis by now."

Clark, who had stood there looking confused, said, "No she's not. She's over there." Clark pointed to the field.

Jessica was walking slowly across the field.

"Jessica!" Martha ran to the little girl sweeping her up into her arms. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"Mommy, I'm tired." She yawned.

Martha cuddled her close and suggested, "Why don't I make you a sandwich and we'll put you to bed."

Jessica nodded tiredly.

Martha carried her inside, Clark following asking Jessica if she was ok.

Jonathan flopped back into the chair he'd been sitting in and groaned. He knew what this meant.

The relaxing summer had just turned into teaching the kids how to control a new power.

* * *

Time passed and the twins learned to control and hide their strength and speed.

There were hiccups of course but their secret still remained a secret.

Jonathan was ever vigilant, always reminding the twins they had to keep in control, they could never tell anyone or they would be taken away and dissected like frogs.

But never telling them why they were different.

They made no mention of their arrival, their spaceship, or the details of how they had been discovered that day. As a kids, Clark and Jessica simply accepted what their parents told them, for the most part thinking it was pretty cool that they could do all these amazing things, not really questioning how and why they could do what they could do.

Jonathan and Martha had decided they were too young to understand and if they were honest they didn't want to tell the twins that they weren't their real biological parents.

The twins were theirs as far as they were concerned.

The pictures around the house changed showing the passage of time.

The twins going from driving the tractor on their dad's knee to driving it on their own with no help.

Jessica on a small pony jumping over a pole propped up by tyres and then jumping a large horse over a gate.

Clark riding his bike with stabilizers to being on the back of a motorbike.

Both growing up.

Clark getting taller and taller, to become taller than Jonathan when full grown.

Jessica growing into a beautiful young woman.

But as they started to leave their childhood behind they unknowingly took steps closer to their destiny.

Soon answers would be given whether the twins were ready or not to know the truth of who they were.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the official Smallville timeline it was 1993 was when Clark first demonstrated superspeed while playing with his father. I changed it to Clark and Jessica playing tag, they're six-years-old at the time.
> 
> I'm not sure about this chapter, I wanted a bit of back story before jumping from small babies to teenagers but now that I've written it I don't think it quite flows. I originally had it separated into Chapter 2 3 4, but the chapters ended up being quite short so I merged them into one chapter. 
> 
> Now next chapter we will skip to the lovely teenage years and meet Lex.
> 
> Tell me what ya think.
> 
> PHOENIX FURY.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**_October '2001, Present day_ **

"Clark, Jess! Breakfast!" Martha shouted up the stairs.

"Coming Mom!" A fourteen-year-old Clark Kent yelled down from his room, as he stared at the web page displayed on his computer. His bright blue eyes darted back and forth at an incomprehensible pace, as he absorbed article after article about unusual people displaying incredible abilities.

There was the six-year-old Korean boy who had lifted a car off his father, a record-breaking teen who had been declared the fastest human alive, and the African tribesman who survived a blazing fire with barley a scratch. An Indian boy who fell ten stories and lived. The Chinese girl trapped underwater for fifteen minutes and survived.

There was a knock on the door and then his sister’s voice, “Clark, breakfast, school.”

“Coming.” He said, bookmarking the webpages and shutting down his computer, then he got ready for school.

Meanwhile Jessica came into the kitchen dressed in beige cargos and a blue-grey top, carrying her denim jacket and her red school bag. Her dark hair was loose over her shoulders and cascading in loose curling waves down her back.

"I was thinking I’d make lasagne tonight since you’ve got class," Jessica said as she took the breakfast her mother handed her, a bowl of oatmeal with strawberries.

"Alright sweetie." Martha had made sure the twins could cook, spending hours teaching them as they grew up, not just to spend some time with them but because she didn't want them to end up like Jonathan who was utterly hopeless when it came to cooking unless grilling meat on the barbecue.

"Yum," Clark said as he came in overhearing the conversation, he wore jeans and a blue sweater over a white t-shirt, holding his school stuff in one hand which he set on the table.

Martha lifted an eyebrow and held his oatmeal out of reach. "Are you saying you don't like my cooking?"

"No Mom… but Jess… I mean… I'll be quiet now," Clark finished at a mumble as Jessica giggled.

Clark opened the refrigerator and drank from the milk bottle, Martha spotted him and took the bottle away, "Uh-uh."

"It tastes better out of the bottle," He protested, slightly whining.

"Where'd you learn your manners?"

"On a farm," He smiled at his own joke, and joined his sister at the table to eat his breakfast.

Jonathan came in through the back door and peeled off his jacket. A few grey hairs were just beginning to appear in his thick sandy blonde hair and there were more lines in his tanned face, especially laugh lines, but otherwise time had been kind to him. "Morning kids."

"Oh, don't forget I have class tonight," Martha reminded him and then said firmly, "And don't order pizza - Jess is cooking."

Jonathan nodded in agreement and grabbed the milk bottle and guzzled three or four gulps of milk. Martha glared at him at him and took the bottle off him. "So you're where Clark picks up the bad habits."

"I don't have any bad habits."

"Ha!" Martha scoffed.

Clark sat at the kitchen table, staring at the paper in his hand, an ' _Application for permission to participate in school football - Smallville High School'_.

Jonathan amused by his wife and looked over at his children, noticing Clark anxiously turning a piece of paper through his hand over and over again. "Hey, what'cha got there, son?" He enquired taking the cup of coffee Martha was holding out.

Clark stood up to face his father nervously. "Permission slip. It's for the football team. A couple of spots opened up."

Martha looked up, startled.

"They're having try-outs this afternoon."

Jonathan took the permission slip and looked at it.

"C'mon, Dad, you played football in high school," Clark reminded him, pleadingly.

Jonathan handed permission slip to Martha. "That was different, son."

"Why?"

He looked knowingly at Clark, "You know why."

"I figure I'll run at half speed and I won't hit anybody." The solution seemed perfectly logical to him.

Jonathan sat near Martha, taking a sip of his coffee. "A lot of things can happen in the heat of the game, son."

Clark pressed forward despite the opposition **.** "Most new guys hardly even play. Chances are, I'll ride the bench half the season. Dad, I can be careful." He looked imploringly at his father.

"I know that you can be careful, but what if there's an accident?"

Clark sighed, defeated. Jonathan looked uncomfortable, while Martha watched them both. Jessica had stayed out of it focusing on her breakfast.

Jonathan put his hand on his son's shoulder **.** "Um, look, Clark, I know this has gotta be really hard for you. But you gotta just hang in there like we promised."

"I'm sick of 'hanging in there'. All I want to do is go through high school without being a total loser." Clark gave his father an accusatory, frustrated look and grabbed his red backpack and tan jacket and hurried out the door. Jessica glanced at her parents and then followed her brother, leaving their parents unhappily staring after them.

Jonathan sighed.

Martha sat down and put a hand over her husbands. “We can’t hide the truth forever.”

“They’re our children. That’s the only truth they need to know.”

This was a discussion the couple had had many times, but its urgency grew with each passing year.

When the twins hit puberty, along with the normal changes that any human teenager experienced during this time, the secret abilities the twins possessed became stronger. The young teenagers grew more and more frustrated at the limitations their parents placed on them. They started asking questions about how and why they could do what they could do.

Martha had been the one in the beginning who never wanted the truth to be known but as she watched the twin’s confusion and frustration, she realized it wasn’t fair to keep the secret from them. They had a right to know the truth, better it come from them than them discovering it on their own. She didn’t want the twins to resent them and she feared the twins were beginning to as they held them back and sheltered them so much from the world. They had good reasons for that but the twins didn’t know so how could they understand those reasons? “They’re not little kids anymore, and their questions are only going to get harder. They’re searching for answers, they’re looking everywhere except in their own home, from the two people who love them most. They deserve to know.”

* * *

Outside the house, a pensive Clark walked down the driveway, with Jessica trying to cheer him up without much success.

They climbed onto the bus which was empty as they were the first ones picked up, and sat down at the back of the bus.

"Clark, I know you're disappointed," Jessica said softly, trying to get him to talk to her.

"Mom and dad say 'hang on in there and it will get easier' but it doesn't." Clark said in frustration. "They don’t understand. I just… I wish we could be like everyone else."

Jessica didn't know what to say to comfort him when she shared the same frustrations. She squeezed his hand letting him know he wasn't alone.

Some of the tension faded from Clark's shoulders and he squeezed her hand back.

The bus stopped to pick up some other students.

Clark looked up as his childhood best friend sat down next to him. "Morning Pete."

Pete Ross wasn't as tall or as built as Clark, he had dark chocolate skin and deep dark brown eyes, he wore a red jacket and jeans, and held his backpack in his lap.

"Morning Clark, Jess." He yawned.

The twins knew better than to try and start a conversation this early in the morning with Pete since he had probably only just climbed out of bed, dressed and got straight onto the bus.

The bus entered town, passing the welcome to Smallville sign. The first having been destroyed by a falling meteor, the welcome to Smallville sign was rebuilt, its slogan changed to ‘ _Meteor Capital of the world_ ’ since they’d been hit the hardest in the meteor shower and by the most meteors. But the little town had thrived; the population had grown from 25,001 to 45,001 in fifteen years following the horrific events of that fateful day.

After stopping six or seven times to pick up other students, they finally pulled into Smallville High School, a huge red banner reading, _'Fly to Victory'_ hung over the entrance to the multi-story building. Music blared as students headed inside or milled around outside.

"Hi Clark, Jessica," A pretty girl called cheerfully, as she walked past with her fellow cheerleaders.

"H…Hi Lana," Clark stuttered waving at her.

Jessica rolled her eyes, Lana Lang was the typical girl next door and Clark had drooled over her for years, she grabbed her brother's elbow and pulled him along. "Come on Clark, stop day dreaming."

They arrived at the Smallville High paper, _'The Torch'_ to meet their other best friend, Chloe Sullivan.

"Hi guys." The petite blonde greeted them as they entered. She had bright green eyes set in a heart-shaped face, and her short chin length bob of blonde hair was flicked out. She was dressed eclectically with a large leopard-print bag and a fur-collared vintage jacket over an orange top and black cord trousers.

"Morning," Jessica said dropping her brothers’ elbow and going to Chloe's side.

"Chloe, what's this?" Pete chuckled pointing to the headline of the school paper.

Chloe's dream was to be a reporter, she was nosy and curious enough to be one. She started with Smallville High’s newspaper and planned to carry on up the ladder from there.

"Okay, just because everyone else chooses to ignore the strange things that happen in this leafy little hamlet doesn't mean that they don't happen." Chloe defended.

Hailing from Metropolis, Chloe was a relative newcomer to Smallville, it allowed her to see the place with an outsider's eye.

It seemed strange, unexplainable things were always taking place in the quiet hamlet that seemed so normal on the surface. Bizarre occurrences – such as the 150-pound tomato that took first prize at the state fair, the golden retriever that gave birth to a two headed puppy, and the miraculous recovery of a critically ill woman given no chance to survive by her doctors – became increasingly common in Smallville.

Most blamed LuthorCorp which had turned the Ross Creamed Corn factory into a high-tech fertilizer plant for the cause of these strange events. She leaned towards a different theory.

"Now, you know we'd love to join you and Scooby in the Mystery Machine for another zany adventure, but we've gotta hand in these permission slips before homeroom." Pete took a paper from his pocket and unfolded it and looked at Clark excited.

Clark’s body had tensed up. "Actually, uh, Pete, I'm having second thoughts. I don't think signing up for the team is such a great idea." He said awkwardly. It would sound so stupid to say his parents wouldn't let him and he couldn't exactly tell Pete why they wouldn't.

Pete gestured with the permission slip. "Clark, listen. This is the only way."

Chloe overhearing spoke up. "Wait, wait, wait. You two are trying out for the football team? What is this, some kind of teen suicide pact?"

Pete grabbed her, speaking urgently and in a lowered nervous voice, "We're trying to avoid becoming this year's scarecrow."

"What are you talking about and why are we whispering?" Chloe asked confused.

Pete waved his hands, signalling Chloe to lower her voice. "Shh! It's a homecoming tradition. Every year before the big game, the football players select a freshman, take him off to Riley Field, strip him down to his boxers, and then paint an 'S' on his chest." Pete explained. "Then string him up like a scarecrow."

Chloe made a disgusted face, repulsed by the bizarre male ritual. "Jeez, that sounds like years of therapy waiting to happen."

Pete nodded. "Why do you think we're trying out for the team? Figure they won't choose one of their own."

"It's hard to believe no one has put a stop to it," Jessica said as she read Chloe's article.

Chloe’s face lit up and she opened her mouth but Pete spoke before she could, guessing what was gonna come out of her mouth.

“No. It’s a bad idea. Don’t even think about it.” Pete said, “Some of us actually want to get through freshman year in one piece.”

Jessica patted her brother’s arm comfortingly.

Most students or at least the popular ones played some type of sport or did some activity. But due to their parents the twins had never been allowed to sports outside of class so they focused on their school work instead.

Their grades were usually A’s, both tried not to do too well and draw attention to themselves, but they had their favourite subjects, Clark was interested in sciences and geography while Jessica was into computers and art. During lunches and breaks they were in the library doing homework or researching for the _Torch_.

They didn't really hang out with other kids or go out with their friends much. Neither had sleepovers either at friends or had friends over at the farm or been out on a date. They dressed casual, not for attention or trend but for comfort and function. So they weren't apart of the 'In' crowd.

When they weren't at school working hard they were at home on the farm working hard. Jessica did the animals and Clark did the land and their father did both. Their mother had gone back to collage part-time and then delivered their produce around town so wasn't always there to help their father, and he was alone on a big spread keeping the land going. So the twins worked hard to help.

Jessica loved her family and her home but…

… sometimes she did wish for a vacation from all her responsibilities.

To be normal like any other girl.

Lana poked her head round the door, "Hi, the principle said the homecoming decorations had been put in here?" She was said to be the prettiest girl in school, with long dark hair, an olive complexion, sparkling almond-shaped green eyes, and full lips curved into a dazzling smile.

Chloe nodded and pointed to a stack of boxes with rolled up posters and banners.

Lana picked up the rolled-up posters and banners and looked at the boys. "Hey can you help me take them to the gym?"

Chloe rolled her eyes; she didn't particularly like Lana, mostly because Clark had a crush on her.

"Sure, glad to." Clark said quickly.

“I’m shocked,” Pete muttered and Clark elbowed him.

Pete smiled innocently, while rubbing his ribs.

"Great, grab the rest and follow me," she said perkily, her hair bouncing, and Clark followed her carrying the huge heavy box with a besotted grin.

Chloe watched him leave.

Jessica looked at Pete and then gestured at Chloe, encouraging him.

Pete looked at Chloe, swallowed hard then took a deep breath, “Anybody ask you to the dance?”

“Not yet,” she said flatly.

“Well, if nothing pans out with you-know-who, I thought-"

“Pete,” she cut him off sharply, “how about you take a small commercial break from the soap opera in your head. I’m not interested in Clark!”

_(Me thinks the lady douth protest too much.)_ Jessica thought.

Pete nodded, “Your vehement denial is duly noted.”

Chloe sighed in exasperation, her breath sending locks of blonde hair dancing in front of her forehead.

Pete flashed her a big bright smile. “So maybe we could go to the dance together.” He suggested. “Not as a date-date thing,” he added quickly. “But you know a friend-friend thing.” Pete was dying to ask Chloe out on a date, but his shyness and insecurity, plus his belief that she had a huge crush on Clark kept his advances in the joking, teasing and friend-friend mode.

Chloe looked at him for a long moment then smiled, “Ok.”

Pete beamed, “I’m gonna go hand in my slip.”

Jessica grinned behind Chloe, giving him the thumbs up. She knew Pete liked Chloe; he confessed it to her that summer. He’d never told Clark, and Clark was oblivious to Pete’s feelings for Chloe, just like he was oblivious to Chloe’s for him.

Pete almost floated out of the room.

Chloe turned to Jessica, oblivious to Pete’s cloud nine state. "So, have you finished your dress for the dance?" Instead of buying a dress Jessica was making one in her textile class.

"Nearly but I haven't been asked to go with anyone, I'm not sure I wanna go on my own." There wasn't a boy she was interested in, unlike other girls she wasn't being led round by her hormones much to her father's relief.

"You don't need a date. Me and Pete are going together." Chloe encouraged her, knowing if Jessica came she would drag Clark with her.

"Maybe."

"You’ve worked really hard on your dress, Jess, it seems a shame not to wear it."

Jessica looked thoughtful for a moment and then she rummaged through her bag, and held out a floppy disk. "Oh, this is for you."

"The new paper format?" She eagerly snatched it.

Chloe was the _Torch_ editor which was unusual as a freshman but no one else was interested. Clark, Jessica and Pete helped her with it; investigating stories, researching, taking pictures. "Thank god you know about design I was completely stuck." She loaded it up and hugged her best friend when she saw the new look. "It's fantastic, Jess. You are ace, girl."

The old layout was boring and old. The new one had funky text and a logo.

The bell rang.

"Class time," Jessica said in a fake upbeat tone.

"Joy," Chloe said dryly, grabbing her bag.

The hallways were a bustling cacophony of movement and noise. Shouting voices, scuffling feet echoes of the walls as the sea of students moved towards classrooms.

Within moments after the ringing of the bell the halls were emptied, except for one lone figure standing before a tall glass display case filled trophies, awards, framed photographs.

A tall gaunt student, a freshman by the look of him, stared at the photographs in particular – the smiling faces of the most valuable players and game winning heroes – popular kids, jocks, those with power, and those who wielded it unfairly.

Suddenly, he shoved his fist through the glass of the trophy case, shattering it into a thousand shards, leaving a huge hole in the glass. He took out one framed photo, of three celebrating boys beaming with confidence in Smallville High football uniforms.

Looking menacingly down at the photo as his entire being filled with rage, he growled, "It's payback time."

He left as unnoticed as he'd come, taking the photo with him.

* * *

Clark sat in the football stands alone with an open book, but he was watching the activity on the field instead. A whistle blew and the football team started practicing. On the sidelines, the cheerleading squad was practicing, Lana was front and centre of the squad.

Cheerleaders cheered in unison: "Red and gold no doubt... we're here to win one out..."

Clark began to daydream.

_Clark, in a football uniform, playing quarterback. Band music played in the background, and a crowd cheered. He took the ball, backing up to look for someone open. No one was open. The crowd cheered, the seconds tick off the clock. He must do something. As the other team closed on him, he blasted through them, shoving them all through the air. He ran and no one can catch him. The seconds tick down. The crowd cheered. He jumped over another group of players in his way. Just as the clock reaches zero, he landed in the end zone. The ref called it good. Smallville had won the game. He spiked the ball._

_Lana ran up to him, smiling, "I knew you could do it, Clark."_

_As the crowd chanted, 'Clark, Clark, Clark', he grabbed her and leant down to kiss her -_

"Clark!"

Clark jumped slightly as he was startled out of his daydream. It wasn’t real. He was still sitting in the stands. Looking up, he saw Pete was standing in front of him in a football uniform and helmet, all of which seemed to be two sizes too big. Tiny Pete seemed lost between the gigantic tackle pads.

"How do I look?"

The helmet, too big, slid down over Pete's eyes.

Clark laughed, "Like a tackle dummy." His smile dimmed and he stood up. "Good luck."

Pete watched him go. He knew Clark had wanted to try out and couldn't understand why he hadn't.

* * *

Jessica had finished her classes for the day and was just returning some library books and then she could go home.

After she found Clark.

She knew Clark was down about not playing football, she wished she could say something that would make everything all right.

On one hand she understood her parent's reasons. They'd drilled it into the twin's heads to be careful, to never ever let anyone see them use their powers. If anyone found about their powers…

But on the other hand she didn't understand. It wasn't fair. Clark had better control of their powers then she did. Why couldn't they be treated like everyone else?

She sighed and left the library and made her way to the front of school where she and Clark met up to catch the bus or 'walk' home.

She saw him come from the football field and he didn't look happy.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked as he reached her.

He shrugged which was answer enough. "I don't want to get the bus home."

"Ok."

They started walking away from school. They took a shortcut through the fields and then walked normally along the road.

Clark wasn't ready to go home yet so he stopped at Loeb Bridge railing and looked over the water of Elbow River, leaning on the guardrail. He looked contemplative, distant and unhappy. Jessica stood next to him lending silent comfort, ready to listen when he was ready to talk.

"Do you ever wish you were normal?" Clark asked. He wanted to fit in, yet he seemed destined to be the king of geek squad. How would he ever get through freshman year, much less three more years of high school?

"What's normal?" Jessica countered.

"Jess."

She shrugged, "Sometimes. You can control your powers better than I can, I'm always breaking things. We don't have a bad life, Clark."

"I know. This special power stuff was fun when we were kids, but now, it just seems more trouble than it’s worth. I just wish I could be like everyone else and play football.”

"Does that have anything to do with a certain cheerleader who lives next door?" She teased.

Clark smiled, a little bashfully.

He’d had a crush on Lana Lang since they were little but every time he went near her he tripped over his own feet and made a fool of himself. Which was why Jessica usually tried to steer him away from her, she didn't want to see him embarrassed. He was her brother it was her job to look out for him just like he did for her.

* * *

A blue-silver grey Porsche ripped down a country road with a Metropolis license plate reading simply, 'LEX'.

_(Thank God I'm finally out,)_ thought Lex Luthor, feeling like he was being released from prison as he sped away from the LuthorCorp fertilizer plant his father had sent him to run and turn around financially.

Lionel Luthor saw the assignment as a challenge; his son however saw it as a punishment. After being banished from Metropolis, he was back in Smallville for the first time since getting caught in the meteor shower fifteen years earlier where he’d lost his hair.

He pressed down on the accelerator, pushing the speedometer to eighty. _(Note to self: do all future work at home.)_

The opposite direction, a semi was headed down the road with a load of barbed wire, coiled into long rolls.

Unnoticed a roll of barbed wire came lose, and fell off the truck when it hit a pothole, and rolled across the road just as Lex's car came speeding onto the bridge from the opposite direction.

Lex's cellphone rang, momentarily distracted, he dug for it in his jacket pocket, flicked it open to check the screen. Looking up, he saw the wire in the road, dropped his phone and slammed on his brakes and tried to shift gears. But it was too little too late.

He hit the barbed wire at sixty miles per hour, shredding both front tires into useless rubber, the car spun out of control across the road.

Lex fought to regain control, wrenching the steering wheel to full-lock to straighten out the car, managed to stop spinning but the car was now facing the bridge and two teenagers standing at the railing.

He was going to hit them.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the first episode a bit. If you read the lists of goofs and Trivia you find out Chloe didn't live on the outskirts of town so she wouldn't have been on the bus before Clark and I'm not sure Pete would have either. She always struck me as a morning person too much energy to sit still; you'd expect her to arrive at school early to get to the Torch. And I cut the bit with Clark falling over his own feet because of Lana and her necklace; I didn't want to make it so obvious. I’ve also added bits from Smallville novel ‘Arrival’.
> 
> PHOENIX FURY.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Jessica heard the screech of tires and then a loud pop, and turned to look, Clark copying her, to see a car serving towards them.

There was barley any time to react as the car ploughed directly into the twins, crushing them against the guardrail which gave way under the force, sending them both flying off the bridge.

For what seemed endless minutes the twins tumbled through the air, the car hurdled past them crashing into the water below. Instead of thinking about getting hit by a car Jessica randomly thought _(My books are gonna get wet)_ , and threw her arm out, throwing her bag onto the road so it wouldn't fall in with her. Out the corner of her eye she saw Clark throw his bag up to the bridge.

They reflexively sucked in a deep breath of air, just before they hit the water.

Jessica had rolled in the water so had lost sight of Clark and the car. It took a second for her to get her bearings in the churning cold water, then she looked around, searching for Clark, and quickly spotted him. With two strong quick kicks she and Clark met up, she gave him the hand signal for ok and he returned it.

They looked around for the car and Jessica spotted it sinking down to the river floor. And through the shattered windshield, she saw the driver – unconscious – his head bopping gently against the deflated airbag.

The twins quickly dove towards the car, their bodies shooting like torpedoes through the water. There was a hole in the car’s windscreen but not big enough to pull someone out off. They reached into the hole, grabbed the roof by instinct and pulled, peeling it back like a can opener. They leaned down and grabbed the driver inside, Jessica pressed the release for the seatbelt, and they pulled him out of the wreck, then with one powerful stroke they shot to the surface.

Upon bursting out of the water, Clark rolled the unconscious form onto his back and kept his head above the surface, his own arm under his and across his chest, and swam to shore.

They pulled him out of the water and laid him down on the bank. Apart from a cut on his cheek there was no sign of injuries. While Clark felt for a pulse, Jessica lent down putting her ear above his mouth and looked down his chest to check for breathing.

She tilted his head back opening his airway, pinching the nose shut and taking a deep breath placed her mouth over the victims and blew a lungful of air into the unconscious form.

"Come on, don't die!" Clark started compressions.

After four compressions the man jerked and started to cough up the lungful of river water. Jessica helped him roll to his side to help get the water out of his lungs.

Regaining consciousness Lex opened his eyes, it took a second for eyes to refocus and he found himself looking into a pair of wide deep dark blue eyes. Then he saw the rest of the face belonging to the pair of mesmerizing eyes, rich creamy flawless skin over delicate perfectly proportioned features set in a classic oval face, high cheekbones, fine arched eyebrows, long thick lush eyelashes, a pretty cupid's bow mouth.

The sun cast a halo behind her as she leaned over him. For a moment he thought he was dead, that he was in heaven and she was an angel. Then he coughed and spluttered panting for air, he realized he was soaking wet and shivering in cold wet clothes. His sight focused and he knew he was alive, that the angel beside him was real.

Lex lay on his back staring up at the girl, he noticed that there was another person there as well, a boy. The same teenagers he’d seen for a second before the crash. They were obviously siblings; they looked too much alike not to be closely related.

Coughing and gasping, Lex looked up at the pair in a mixture of dazed amazement, disbelief and confusion. "I could've sworn I hit you."

Clark panted, "If you did, we'd be…"

Jessica finished his sentence, "We'd be dead."

The twins looked behind them at the bridge and the mangled broken railing, realizing that they had really been hit by a speeding car, smashed through a guardrail, plunged into the river and then emerged unhurt.

* * *

There was a hole in the railing over the bridge and people working the scene as Jonathan arrived at Loeb Bridge in a panic. The troopers had called the farm telling him his kids had been involved in a car accident, he'd jumped straight into the truck and driven over. He skidded down the embankment and spotted the twins wrapped in red blankets.

"Clark! Jessica!" The twins looked up as he shouted and ran towards them.

Jonathan embraced them tightly and then stepped back, his eyes running over them, checking the twins out for himself. "Kids, are you all right?"

Jessica nodded, "Yeah, we're okay."

"Who's the maniac who was driving that car?" Jonathan demanded loudly looking to the trooper.

"That would be me. Lex Luthor." Lex stood up and held out a hand.

Jonathan ignored the offered hand, and took off his coat. "I'm Jonathan Kent. These are my children." He wrapped his coat around Jessica over the blanket.

Lowering his hand, Lex turned to the twins, "Thanks for saving my life."

"I'm sure you would have done the same thing." Clark said and stood up grabbing his and Jessica's school bags that he'd retrieved from the bridge when he went to flag someone down, hoping they had a phone to report the accident.

Luckily someone drove by and the troopers had arrived quickly. They'd taken statements separately and since the roll of barbed wire was still up on the road it wasn't Lex's fault but he could have been driving slower.

Jonathan put a hand on the twin's backs and guided them up the embankment.

Lex looked to Jonathan as he passed. "You have quite extraordinary kids there, Mr Kent. If there's any way I can repay you-"

Jonathan took a deep breath, trying to calm down before speaking. "Drive slower."

Lex watched the three Kent's walked away before turning back towards the river as the crane pulled up his Porsche from the river floor like a fish on a hook. It was completely mangled but the roof had clearly been torn off. Lex looked speculatively in the direction of the Kent's.

He thought over the crash. He remembered swerving, he remembered seeing the two teenagers in front of the hood of the car and then darkness.

It happened so fast but he was sure he'd hit them. If they had been hit, they would have died instantly. Somehow, they’d survived, and because of that fact, Lex was alive as well, forever in their debt.

It was a debt that Lex Luthor would not soon forget.

* * *

The twins had been quiet at dinner, shrugging off their parent’s questions about the accident. After the meal the twins went up to their rooms, saying they were understandably tired from the day’s ordeal. Their parents had watched them worriedly and exchanged looks.

“Did they tell you what happened on the ride home?” Martha asked figuring if there was something to tell, Jonathan would have already the information.

“They didn’t say a word the whole way back.”

She looked towards the stairs worriedly. It wasn’t like the twins to be so quiet, to not tell their parents things. She didn’t want them to grow distant and pull away from them.

Upstairs in her bedroom Jessica tried to sleep before finally getting up and yanking her oversized basketball top up to her neck and looked in the mirror, searching her body for a sign, any sign that she had been hit by a speeding car. And yet there were no broken bones, no cuts or scratches, not even the slightest bruise.

She put her top back on and quietly slipped downstairs and out the backdoor. She headed straight to the barn.

Up in the barn’s hayloft, was the sanctuary the twins had created for themselves.

There was an old battered bookcase, a desk, a trunk acting as a coffee table, an old couch and in front of the open gable door sitting on a tripod was a telescope.

Peering through the telescope, Clark focused on the bright October full moon, then sweeping it over the moonlit fields until his view focused on the house next door, about mile away, where Lana Lang lived with her aunt Nell.

He saw Lana come out onto the porch holding a mug and set it down before taking a seat. Clark smiled goofily as he watched, just the sight of her lifting his spirits. Suddenly Whitney Fordman appeared, sneaking behind Lana, surprising her.

Clark scowled.

Whitney, the most popular guy in school, was the quarterback and star of the team. And Lana’s boyfriend. They were the perfect couple, good-looking, popular, and apparently very much in love. Even though he was a senior no one had a problem with the age difference between the two teens.

He watched Lana with Whitney before sitting down on his couch with a sigh.

"Clark?"

"Hmm." He turned and saw Jessica dressed in red and blue plaid PJ bottoms and a basketball top. "You ok?"

"It's been a very strange day."

"Yeah, it has," She agreed, taking a seat beside him.

They sat in silence.

Neither of them had ever really been in an accident like that before. Growing up they’d known they were faster, stronger, tougher than other kids. Their parents had always cautioned them to keep their strange powers secret, to avoid drawing attention to themselves – and they had. But until that moment when they looked up at that bridge where a car had _hit_ them, they had never realized just how tough they really were.

They’d always wondered why they were so different; believed they were an anomaly of nature, gifted rather than super-powered.

"We don't have a scratch, Jess. I know we're fast and strong but that car hit us." Clark said quietly, speaking aloud what both were thinking about.

"I know. I can't help but wonder what power we'll manifest next. Which is a depressing thought." Jessica said and then tried to be cheerful, "On the up side, this new one doesn't seem to be a power I can screw up with."

Clark couldn't help but smile.

"Wanna a slice of mom's apple pie?" She asked.

Clark nodded.

Leave it to Jessica to cheer him up, she could always sense when he needed it. Then again she was probably feeling just as … bewildered and confused as he was.

* * *

Late at night at the auto repair shop with loud music blaring, a man worked inside on a truck. He successfully started the truck as he dropped the hood with a pleased grin, he was startled by another person standing nearby in the shadows.

"Jeez, kid. You scared the crap outta me."

When the kid failed to respond, he stopped to look at him. The lights flicker once. The boy still doesn't move, staring menacingly at the man.

"Don't I know you? … You look like that scarecrow kid. Where the hell you been?"

Scarecrow Boy still doesn't answer. He smiled evilly.

"Hey, freakazoid, wake up."

He reached out to push the kid. As his hand met the other, an electrical charge ripped through him, throwing him across the garage. Lights flickered. The boy advanced on him.

He looked up from floor breathing heavily. "That was fifteen years ago, man. It was just a game. What do you want?"

"To play."

Scarecrow Boy grabbed him again, the electricity surging through him as Scarecrow Boy lifted him into the air and slammed him against the wall. There on a shelf was the same framed photo of three football players that Scarecrow Boy took from the trophy case in the school.

* * *

Clark and Jessica were walking down the drive after finishing school where everyone seemed to be aware of what they’d done so instead of blending into the walls like they usually did each student they passed greeted them warmly, patting them on the back, offering high fives, or calling out ‘nice work’ or ‘way to go hero!’. The twins had been startled by the fuss.

Jessica had decided to go to the dance and was trying to convince her brother to go as well when Clark saw something ahead and jogged toward it, Jessica followed at a sedate pace. There was a brand-new red Ford truck with a big blue bow on the hood and there was a blue one with a big red bow parked beside it on the driveway.

"Nice," Jessica said, looking the trucks over.

The twins approached Martha getting on a tractor. "Hey, Mom? Whose trucks?"

"Yours. It's a gift from Lex Luthor." Martha dryly, and pulled out a small envelope from her pocket.

Clark took the envelope and opened it to read the card inside, Jessica leaning over to read it too. It was monogrammed 'LL'.

_"Dear Clark and Jessica, Drive safely. Always in your debt. The maniac in the Porsche."_ Clark smiled, looking at the trucks amazed, barely able to contain his excitement. "I don't believe it. Where are the keys?"

"Your father has them," Martha said.

Clark headed towards their father while Jessica glanced back at the trucks and the way her mother avoided her gaze and had a feeling they would not actually be keeping those trucks.

Jonathan was feeding branches into chipper as the twins walked toward him. Seeing them, he stopped the chipper, removed his safety equipment and left the machine knowing what was coming.

"I know how much you want them. But you can't keep them."

"Why not?” Clark asked in disbelief. They had been given to him and his sister not their parents. “We saved the guy's life!"

"So you think you deserve a prize?"

"That's not what I meant," Clark said getting slightly angry.

Seeing her brother wasn't having any luck Jessica tried a different approach and proposed a compromise. "Look, how about you drive the new one and we'll drive the old one. Everybody wins." Though considering they were fourteen they wouldn’t be driving it much anyway. She wasn’t too fussed about a car since she could get faster on her own feet but to her brother it was a big thing.

Jonathan sighed. "It's not about winning."

"It's not like the Luthor's can't afford it." Clark said getting impatient with their father, was he going to deny them everything that could have any fun or excitement, anything that could help him fit in?

Jonathan sighed again. "Do you want to know why that is? Do you remember Mr Bell? We used to go fishing on his property? How about Mr Guy? He used to send us pumpkins every Halloween. Well, Lionel Luthor promised to cut them in on a deal. He sent them flashy gifts." He held up keys to new truck. "Only once they sold him their property, he went back on his word. He had them evicted."

"So you're judging Lex on what his father did?" Jessica asked in surprise, their father had always been someone who judged people by their own actions and merits, not by what people said or what their families had done.

Jonathan sighed, "No, I'm not. I just want to make sure you know where the money came from that bought that truck."

At an impasse, they didn't respond, they both realized they were not going to win this argument against their father. Clark started to head to the stairs to the loft and Jessica followed him. Jonathan turned away, and then stopped.

"Clark, I know you're upset, son, but it's normal."

Clark stopped and then threw down his backpack on the stairs. "Normal?" He repeated angrily, his frustration reaching the boiling point. He was usually a pretty even-tempered guy, but the events of the past few days – not being allowed to join the football team, seeing Lana and Whitney together, discovering his apparent power of invulnerability, and now this – had taken its toll.

Jessica stayed silent; she didn’t need to say anything, because she knew her brother had reached his limit, he would say all that needed to be said for both of them.

Clark walked past Jonathan toward the chipper, flicked it on, he looked at his father. "How about this? Is _this_ normal?"

Moving quickly, before Jonathan could fully comprehend his plan, Clark thrust his hand into the machine’s churning mouth. "Clark!" Jonathan shouted in horror, racing over and grabbed at Clark's arm, pulling it out of the chipper. Panicked, he examined Clark's arm. The jacket sleeve was shredded into ribbons, but his arm was completely unmarked, not even a scratch to be seen.

"We didn't dive in after Lex's car. It hit us at sixty miles an hour. Does that sound normal to you?" Clark said loudly in frustration and confusion, and then said, "I'd give anything to be normal."

Clark pulled away from his stunned father and jogged back up the stairs, Jessica barley glanced at her dad as she followed. Jonathan watched them go. Martha appeared, also watching in concern, having witnessed the latest demonstration of their abilities as well as the argument. They looked at each other worried and torn. Martha gave Jonathan a small shrug, and gestured with her head to the barn and he nodded slightly.

It was time.

* * *

Clark was in the hayloft sitting dejectedly near the telescope while Jessica lent against the wall looking at the floor. Jonathan approached, pulling something from his pocket, it looked like a piece of cloth.

"It's time."

"Time for what?" Clark asked, not looking up.

"The truth." Jonathan sat down next to Clark. He fiddled with the cloth for a moment. "I want you to take a look at something."

He unwrapped the cloth to reveal a small piece of metal about the size of a paperback book engraved with undecipherable symbols on it. "I think it's from your parents. Your... your * _real_ * parents."

"Real parents … but… you're our-" Jessica stuttered, stunned.

Jonathan shook his head.

The twins looked at each other unsure how to react.

Clark took the object from his father, frowning. He looked at it and passed it to Jessica.

"What does it say?" Jessica asked, running her fingers over it. She’d never seen anything like it, it almost looked like a language, but what language was made of circles, diamonds, rectangles and lines and dots? Was it some sort of code?

"I tried to decipher it for years, but it's not written in any language... known to man."

Jessica looked up and eyed her father. What was he trying to tell them? "What do you mean?"

Jonathan fidgeted awkwardly. "Your real parents weren't exactly from around... here."

"Where are they from?"

Jonathan couldn’t figure out how to word it so just turned his head and looked out the loft window, up at the sky. Jessica and Clark followed his line of sight, confused.

"What are you trying to tell us, Dad? That we're from another planet?" Clark said joking, disbelieving, feeling nervous.

Jonathan just looked at the twins.

"I suppose you stashed the spaceship in the attic?" Jessica said sarcastically.

"Actually... it's in the storm cellar."

* * *

The twins wearily followed their father out of the barn and out into the field where the storm shelter had been dug out of the earth, designed for the family to hunker down and wait out a tornado. Neither of the twins had gone down into it much, their parents had been firm it was for emergencies only.

It was almost pitch-black inside and the air smelled slightly musty, and there was a faint odour of something unusual, almost like sulphur. There were staked shelves, a pile of wooden beams and fence posts and a roll of fencing wire, with boxes staked at the far end.

Jonathan pulled a chain and a bare bulb in the ceiling light the room up, he moved the boxes from the back of the space to reveal a large lump that had been hidden from view and pulled the tarp off to reveal the small spaceship they'd found all those years ago in a field.

"This is how you came into our world. It was the day of the meteor shower."

They looked at him blankly, standing there in stunned silence trying to assimilate everything their father had said.

Clark backed away from the craft almost bumping into Jessica who stood frozen like a statue a little behind him. Their minds reeling, feeling scared and confused. How could it be possible? They knew they had powers that others didn’t, but this?

"Wait. This is a joke, right?" was all Clark could think of to say as he turned away from the craft and his father, then turned back as anger replaced confusion. "Why didn't you tell us about this before?"

"We wanted to protect you." Jonathan tried to explain, the idea of aliens of spaceships had been frightening at first but then the twins had become theirs, they’d loved them and hadn’t wanted to lose them.

"Protect us from _what_? Little green men?" Jessica asked incredulously, angrily, speaking up for the first time since entering the storm cellar.

He didn't answer.

"You should have told us!" Clark said and then before another word could be spoken, he disappeared in a burst of super speed with Jessica following him out.

Jonathan jogged to the open door and shouted after them, "Clark! Jessica!"

He looked back at the ship and sighed. He and Martha had hoped they would never have to tell the twins the truth of how they entered the Kent’s lives. They didn’t want them to view them differently, to see them as not their parents, for things to change.

* * *

The twins ran off blindly, barely noticing they'd split up. Jessica ended up in her favourite spot in the fields.

They were from outer space.

They weren't human.

It made a sort of sense.

It explained how a redhead and blonde ended up with dark haired children.

It explained their powers.

She looked at her hands unmarked by farm work that could bend steel.

Her skin was flawless, not a single mark or blemish, devoid of body hair, just smooth soft skin.

That was invulnerable.

She was an alien.

She heard movement and looked to see a large black horse coming towards her.

"Hey big guy, I forgot you were out here." She said softly.

He nickered at her.

Her dad had named the big black stallion Satan because he was a devil to everyone, kicking and biting, except with Jessica. He had followed her around like a puppy since she was a baby; she was the only one who could get him to do something. He was in his late teens now but still healthy and no less grouchy though he had calmed but that was because of Jessica.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Satan." She said softly. "I feel like the world's been turned upside down on me. I know there's nothing I can do about it but I just feel so lost."

And alone.

As if sensing her distress Satan leaned down to nuzzle her cheek.

She sighed, "Are you trying to cheer me up or looking for treats?" She smiled scratching his ears.

"Come on, let's get you inside. I have to get the others in too."

Jessica made her way back to the barn, Satan at her side like a faithful dog. The other horses had already been brought in; her dad must have done it leaving her only Satan to deal with.

She got the big horse settled for the night and gave him an apple as a treat. She checked on the other horses murmuring to them before turning off the lights. She wasn't ready to face her parents so headed up to the loft in main barn.

All those times their parents had brushed off their worries about their powers, the questions of why and how, and they’d known all along.

She wanted to feel angry, but as she calmed, as the shock began to wear off and she accepted, she realized there was no easy way for their parents to tell them. They wouldn’t have been able to handle it when they were younger, she wasn’t sure they could handle it now.

_(What do we do, say, now?)_ She wondered as she went to the telescope feeling too restless to sit. She looked through it and roved it over the land; she saw Clark walking with Lana who was leading her horse.

Jessica smiled slightly and focused it on the sky.

She came from up there.

She fell from the stars.

How far away was their planet?

What was it like?

Were their parents still there?

Why had they been sent to earth?

Jessica turned when she heard footsteps.

Clark came up and sat down.

"Saw you with Lana," Jessica said softly, sitting down beside him.

"Met her at the cemetery. She goes there to talk to her parents."

"Her parents?" Jessica repeated, and then said thoughtfully, "I guess for her they are a fantasy since she doesn't remember them. They can't tell her to eat her vegetables or keep secrets from her."

"Where'd you go?"

"I just ran. Then I talked with Satan and came up here."

They sat in silence for a while.

"What do you think about all this?" Clark asked quietly.

She lent her head on his shoulder. "It explains things."

* * *

To the northeast corner of the town boundaries sprawled over many acres of prime Smallville real estate the Luthor’s gothic castle, its turrets silhouetted against the slate grey sky, was unlike any other structure within hundreds of miles. Looking completely out of place in rural America, its formal European gardens welcomed visitors, making them feel as if they had stepped back in time. The mansion itself, kept in pristine condition, appeared endless, its many peaked roofs capping impenetrable stone walls containing hundreds of identical windows.

The twins walked towards a pair of massive studded wooden doors Clark lifted the large obsidian door knocker and rapped several times. Dull thuds echoed through the thick doors.

Jessica looked around, she wouldn’t have been shocked if a knight on horseback, a royal procession of kings and queens, or captured damsel in need of rescuing had magically appeared as he made his way past tall tresselis of ivy and enormous pots filled with billowing flowers and fragrant herbs of every variety.

Receiving no answer – Clark tried the handle, as most people in small towns left their doors unlocked while they were home and it was such a big place so not a surprise if they didn’t hear them knocking. The handle gave and the door opened and they slipped inside.

The main hallway was dark, with walls of rich cherry wood and magnificent hand-carved stairways climbing in many directions.

The pristine kept, gothic style, cold stone and extravagance of the castle was a completely different world to the warm rustic feel of the farm they’d grown up on.

"Hello?" Jessica called out, her voice echoing. She kinda expected a butler to appear in a full suit carrying a silver tray.

They walked down a dark empty hallway, looking around cautiously.

Clark paused to look up a magnificent hand-carved staircase, then moved on down the hall Jessica following.

"Hello?"

Still no sign of life, as they walked down the hall to a large set of double doors as it’s far end, what felt like miles from the front entrance.

As they approached they could hear a thin clanging noise of metal, repeated chink-chink sounds, building intensity, going silent, then resuming at an even faster pace.

The twins walked into a large room, where two people clad from head to toe in white, their faces covered by protective wire mesh masks were engaged in a fierce fencing match. Clark stood a little in front of Jessica in the doorway, watching as one, a woman by the shape of her body, pinned the other against a wall. Angry, the pinned man hurled his sabre across the room. It slammed into the wall right next to Clark's head. Pulling off his mask, the loser, now revealed to be Lex Luthor stared at them in shock.

"Clark? Jessica?" He walked toward them quickly. "I didn't see you."

Clark eyed the sabre next to his head, "We, uh, buzzed, but no one answered."

Lex yanked the sabre out of the wall and Clark's eyes widened and Jessica blinked. "How'd you get through the gate?"

"Kinda squeezed through the bars. If this is a bad time-" Jessica said quickly, self-consciously, when actually they had jumped over.

"Oh, no, no. I think Heiki has sufficiently kicked my ass for the day." He walked over to his instructor who pulled of her mask causing brown hair to cascade around her face and tossed her his mask and set down his sabre. He grabbed a hand towel and wiped the sweat from his gleaming head and neck.

Lex looked to be only a few years older than them but the article from the _Smallville Ledger_ about the crash said he was twenty-one years old. He was built tall and lean like a swimmer, just under 6ft, with green eyes and pale skin, his thin eyebrows and eyelashes were pale ginger red.

Being a curious person and annoyed that their father was judging someone he didn’t know when he’d always told them to judge someone by their own actions, Jessica had done a google search on Lex.

The results had been a lot, she'd skimmed over the headlines and read a few bits and pieces, but there hadn't been anything to explain her father's attitude. She had heard his reasons but she felt like she was missing something, like there been something more going on. It seemed almost personal, but how could it be he’d only met Lex on the day of the crash up till then he’d been in Metropolis and it seemed to be about Lex’s dad but when and how had her father met him to form such an opinion on him?

Lionel Luthor was a self-made multi-billionaire and one of the five richest men in the world all because of LuthorCorp, which originally specialized in the manufacture of pesticides, fertilizer and other agricultural products, but had since diversified into many different areas, specializing in biotechnology, weapons technology, communications, electronics, pharmaceuticals, and many other branches of technology. He was described as a shrewd businessman, and smart judging by how he graduated summa cum laude with a chemistry degree from Princeton University, and had two PhDs in biochemical engineering and macroeconomic modeling from Yale University.

As for Lex most of the news was about his playboy lifestyle, the many different women connected to him, the scandals he’d been involved in, some small mention of drugs and alcohol issues but no charges or anything.

Apparently Lex had been kicked out of Metropolis University a few months after starting, but had then gone on to graduate from Princeton University with a bachelor's degree in biochemical engineering in less than four years, and was apparently taking a break from his graduate studies at Yale to get some hands on business experience with the family company according to gossip.

Jessica wasn’t sure what to believe as she looked at Lex. Having Chloe as a friend she was aware that you couldn’t always believe what you read, that papers slanted it to make people read it or to cover up things. Lex didn’t behave or look like he drank or did drugs, too well put together. She could believe he acted out against his father if he was being forced to follow in his footsteps which was what it looked like.

She looked around the room, "This is a great place."

"Yeah... If you're dead and in the market for something to haunt." Lex headed out into the hallway, and they followed him. He walked with the stride of a man at ease with his body … a body that was all sinewy muscle and strength.

"Well, I meant... roomy."

"It's the Luthor ancestral home. Or so my father claims. It's actually my mothers." He walked up the staircase while the twins looked around. "He had it shipped over from Scotland stone by stone."

"Yeah, dad told us the trucks rolled through town for weeks, but no one ever moved in."

Lex stopped as he ascended the staircase to the second-floor. He turned back and looked down at the twins, who had been trailing along behind him and who were still on the first-floor landing. "My father had no intention of living here. He's never even stepped through the front door."

He took apart a castle and moved it to another country and yet never entered it? "Then why'd he ship it over?"

Lex shrugged and grinned, "Because he could."

The twins followed Lex into a large, sunny room with gym equipment, a fire blazing in the fireplace. He pulled off his white fencing jacket revealing a black shirt and asked, "How's the new ride?"

"That's why we're here," Jessica said reluctantly.

"What's the matter, you don't like it?" Lex crossed the room tossing his fencing jacket aside and draped a towel around his neck, he went over to a table with beverages and fruit, and with his back to the twins, and started opening a blue bottle of water.

"No, it's not that. We... can't keep it."

Lex paused, he'd never had anyone not accept a gift, usually people demanded them. He put the water down and turned, walking over to the twins pulling up his sleeves. Looking at them earnestly he said, "You two saved my life. I think it's the least I can do…"

Clark shifted uncomfortable and Jessica glanced away.

"Your father doesn't like me, does he?"

Jessica looked at the ground while Clark took a breath as if he's about to say something.

"It's okay. I've been bald since I was six." Lex reached up and rubbed his bald head and walked to the front of a full-length mirror. "I'm used to people judging me before they get to know me."

"It's nothing personal. He's just not crazy about your dad," Clark said, shrugging uncomfortably.

"Figures the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?" Nodded, still looking in the mirror. "Understandable." Lex turned to face the twins and asked, "What about you? Did you fall far from the tree?"

They don't answer and for a moment Lex sees something in the twins, something familiar, then Clark handed the keys to Lex instead. "We'd better go. Thanks for the truck."

They headed for the door.

Lex called out, "Clark. Jessica."

They stopped and turned around.

"Do you believe a man can fly?"

Jessica shrugged. "Sure. In a plane."

Lex shook his head, "No, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about soaring through the clouds, with nothing but air beneath you."

"People can't fly, Lex."

"I did." Turned away as he spoke of the memory. "After the accident, when my heart stopped. It was the most... exhilarating two minutes of my life. I flew over Smallville, and for the first time, I didn't see a dead end. I saw a new beginning." He turned to face them again smiling slightly, pale green eyes holding theirs with piercing intensity. "Thanks to you, I have a second chance. We have a future, and I don't want anything to stand in the way of our friendship."

* * *

In town a crowd gathered, the police holding them back as a man was being brought out on a stretcher and the paramedics put the man into an ambulance. Pete and Chloe were in the crowd, Chloe holding a camera. “I wonder what happened here?” The blond asked curiously. This was much more interesting then covering the new discount store on Main Street, not exactly something the _Daily Planet_ would consider a major event.

“That’s Freddie Post, my dad’s told me all about his games.”

They heard someone say, “The Sheriff said it was electric shock, no one’s quite sure how it happened. Freddie was alone in the store.”

"That's the third guy this week." Chloe said to Pete, "The other two are at the Medical center, still in comas. They all suffered massive electric shocks. And here’s the really weird part, they're all former jocks."

“Who were the other two jocks?”

“Tony Carozza and Wayne Higgins.”

“Tony who works at Frank’s auto repair and Wayne who works at the post office?” Pete asked.

Chloe nodded.

“They were both on that great eighty-six football team, along with Freddie Post.”

“This has got to be more than a coincidence, especially here in Smallville, the weirdness capital of the world.”

Pete spied a guy in the crowd, there was something about him. He pointed him out to Chloe. "Who's the weirdo?"

Chloe looked. "I don't know. Let's check him out." She snapped a picture of Scarecrow Boy.

* * *

In a high school yearbook. The picture of Scarecrow Boy was labelled 'Jeremy Creek'.

"His name is Jeremy Creek. This is a picture of him fifteen years ago. This is one I took four hours ago." Chloe pointed out the digital snapshot. The two pictures looked the same, age-wise.

Chloe, Pete, Jessica and Clark were in the _Torch_ office, surrounded by paper and pin boards.

Clark shook his head, "That's impossible. He'd be like 30 today. It must be a kid who looks like him."

Pete smirked, "My money was on the evil twin theory, until we checked his 'missing persons'."

Chloe passed Clark a report. "Jeremy disappeared from the state infirmary a few days ago, where he'd been in a coma for fifteen years. They say he suffered from massive electrolyte imbalance."

"That's why he hasn't aged a day," Pete added.

"So, you're telling me he just woke up," Clark said sceptically.

Chloe shook her head. "No, there was a huge electrical storm, and the hospital's generator went down. And when it came back on, Jeremy was gone."

"Electricity must have charged him up like a Duracell," Pete said.

"And now he's back in Smallville, putting former jocks into comas. Why?" Jessica asked.

Pete answered, "Because fifteen years ago today, they chose Jeremy Creek as the Scarecrow.

Chloe handed Clark a newspaper clipping and Clark read the headline, "Comatose boy found in field twenty yards from meteor strike."

Chloe was contemplative. "The exposure to the blast must have done something to his body..."

Clark was staring at clipping in disbelief. "No, this can't be right." He looked over at Jessica who looked just as stunned.

Pete looked to Chloe. "I think you ought to show them."

Jessica looked at the two, "Show us what?"

Pete opened the door into a dark room and turned on the light. The other three followed him in.

"It started out as a scrapbook and just sorta... mutated." Chloe said proudly.

Jessica stared at the walls. "What is it?"

Chloe approached the walls. "I call it _'The Wall of Weird_.'" She then turned to face them, beaming proudly of her work.

The wall was completely covered in photos, clippings, and papers. There were close-ups of clippings of a man with fingers appearing and disappearing on his hands, of glow-in-the dark geodes, and tabloid headlines “AREA MAN GAINS FINGER IN LEFT HAND – LOSS ONE ON RIGHT” “TERMINALLY ILL WOMAN MIRACULOUSLY RECOVERS”.

"It's every strange, bizarre, and unexplained event that's happened in Smallville since the meteor shower. That's when it all began - when the town went schizo." Chloe smiled amused.

Clark and Jessica continued to eye the wall wearily and growing horror. All of that happened because they’d landed in Smallville…?

"So what do you think?" The blonde asked.

Clark looked at her, "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow, not liking his tone and went defensive. "Do you tell me everything that happens in your life? We all keep secrets, Clark."

But Clark was transfixed by the stories on the wall. Near-death encounters, flashes of light, meteor paths. Then, he saw a _Time_ magazine with the title, 'HEARTBREAK IN THE HEARTLAND'. The baby in her pink fairy babygrow caught sobbing into the camera.

Clark looked closer at the picture. "Lana? … Oh God." His heart aching for the little girl captured on film just seconds after witnessing the death of her parents by flaming meteors.

He turned and left the room, Jessica glanced at them and then followed leaving Chloe and Pete to stare after them, confused.

* * *

A cheering crowd of students were exiting the school; they were obviously excited about the football game. Clark exited behind them, heading the opposite direction. As he headed through the parking lot, a hand grabbed him from behind.

"Jessica, leave me alone."

The hand turned him around. It was Whitney and he was angry.

"Congratulations, Clark... you're this year's Scarecrow."

Clark shoved Whitney. He felt slightly off but was so distracted he didn't really notice or care. "Don't mess with me right now."

Whitney shoved him back. "C'mon. Bring it on."

Some football players are gathering around. Clark took a swing at Whitney, but his blow dislodged Whitney's shirt, revealing Lana's green necklace around his neck. It starts to glow. Immediately, Clark looks pained. Whitney took the opportunity to throw Clark to the ground. Clark is suddenly too sick to fight back. Whitney grabbed him by the collar.

"What's goin' on with you and Lana?" Whitney demanded.

"Nothing..." Clark said pained and feeling sick and weak.

Whitney wasn't satisfied. He spotted Clark looking at Lana's necklace.

"You like her necklace? Huh? Good." Whitney ripped it off his neck and put it around Clark's and sneered, "'Cuz it's as close as you're ever gonna get to her."

The other boys surround them as a pickup truck pulled up. Clark was incapacitated as they dump him in the bed of the truck and climb in. From behind the building, Scarecrow Boy watched them sadly.

Jessica came out of school and looked around for her brother but couldn't see him. She thought he'd probably run off to think and she didn't blame him. That wall…

She decided to give him time as her own thoughts swirled around her head so she wasn't likely to be able to help him sort out his. She went back inside and got their things, picking up her dress from the textiles department that she'd been working on with her teachers help before catching the bus home.

She stared out the window.

The meteors had come down with them. What did that mean?

* * *

Jessica was in the barn grooming Satan, playing him attention after a weird day before she'd get ready for the dance.

Who needed a date? She had her friends and they'd have a good time together. And she would look pretty good in the dress she'd made; it was made of red silk, ankle-length and rather tailored but flaring over the legs, with an empire waist and red ribbon straps that crossed over her back. She figured she'd curl her hair and pin it up somehow.

But if she was honest, she wasn’t sure she was in the mood to go.

Her mind kept going round and round about the meteors. She kept seeing the headlines and the pictures, they felt like they were burned into her mind.

They came down with them, where did they come from, why had they come at the same time? How where they connected?

Clark hadn't come home yet; he'd probably run off somewhere quiet to think. She'd made excuses to her parents for him and done his chores.

She was coming out of Satan's stall when she stopped and span round.

Something was wrong, she could feel it, the sensation had been growing at the back of her mind.

She dropped her grooming kit.

"Clark…" She didn't know how to explain it but she sensed her brother and he was in pain.

* * *

Surrounded by tall stalks of a cornfield, hung by thick ropes binding him to a wooden stake from which he hung limp and drained, naked except for his boxer shorts, with a large red ‘S’ on his chest Clark sweated and shivered and struggled for breath in the misty chilly night air of late October, his pale body illuminated by cool blue-white moonlight. A green stone glinted from the necklace hanging from his neck.

He should have been able to snap the ropes as if they were thin blades of grass. After all he could rip off the roof of a car.

_(Why can’t I break free?)_ He thought through the thick haze of exhaustion and pounding pain, trying to struggle free but he barely had the energy to move.

At the edge of the clearing, Jeremy stood watching him. "It never changes."

With great difficulty Clark lifted his head, to search for the owner of the voice. "...help me..."

"Hurts, doesn't it?"

Fighting to keep his eyes open, Clark stared down at the stranger. The image of a black and white year book photo flashed into his mind, and he suddenly recognised the eerie figure before him. "You're Jeremy..." he gasped, his voice trembling, sweat dripping down his face.

"I thought if I punished them, it would stop. But it never stops." He turned to leave.

"... wait...where you going?"

"Homecoming Dance. I never made it to mine."

"...get me down. Please...?" Clark groaned weakly, struggling to stay conscious, the pain in his shoulders almost unbearable.

"You're safer here." With a small grin of satisfaction, Jeremy left through the cornstalks.

* * *

Lex's car was leaving the fertilizer plant when a teenager jumped the fence to the cornfield and was spotted by Lex's headlights. Lex froze as he saw the face in his headlights, and flashed back to the meteor shower. He remembered seeing the boy on the pole as the meteor struck. But as the memory ended, the boy was gone. Lex got out the car and looked around for him.

"...help me..."

Lex was struck by the déjà vu. He grabbed a flashlight and waded into the corn. He came upon the clearing, and saw a boy tied to a post, a red S on his chest. Shining a beam on his face Lex realized who it was.

"Clark?"

Clark looked up at him, in pain.

"Ah, jeez."

Lex hurried to untie Clark. "Who did this to you?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Clark!" Jessica appeared behind Lex making him jump.

Jessica didn't pay him any attention as she ran towards her brother. "Oh thank god, I've been searching everywhere for you."

Jessica quickly helped Lex pull the ropes free and Clark fell from the pole and landed in the dirt, the necklace falling off his neck. Freed from its effects, Clark stood up fully recovered with Jessica holding his arm in case he wasn't ok. He looked at himself briefly in amazement, and then grabbed his clothes from the ground.

"Clark, you need to see a doctor." Lex said in concern.

"I'll be okay. We need to go." Clark grabbed Jessica's hand and ran into the field.

Lex called after them. "At least let me give you a ride!"

But the Kent twins were gone. Looking down, Lex spotted the green gem pendant on the ground. He squatted down and picked it up and examined it curiously with his flashlight.

* * *

At the Homecoming Dance in the gym of Smallville High music was playing and kids were dancing. Chloe and Pete were dancing happily, and Lana and Whitney danced slowly, very much into each other, wearing crowns as Homecoming King and Queen.

Jeremy walked toward the school and approached a box labelled, _'Fire sprinkler system_ '. He opened the door to it.

"Jeremy. You need to stop this."

Jeremy stopped in surprise and looked behind him. Clark and Jessica stood in the road in shadows. He abandoned the box and approached them. "I don't know how you got here. But you should have stayed away."

"I won't let you hurt my friends," Clark said warningly.

"Those people in there aren't your friends. The sprinklers'll get 'em nice and wet. I'll handle the rest."

"They never did anything to you," Clark pointed out while Jessica stood silent, ready.

"I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing it for you, and for all the others like us."

"What happened to you was my fault. I can understand your pain."

"I'm not in pain. I have a gift. And a purpose. And a destiny." He turned away, but was shocked to find Clark and Jessica standing in front of him again, blocking his path.

"So do I."

Jeremy filled with electrical charge and swiftly grabbed Clark. Clark threw him across the road and over a truck. Jeremy scrambled up from behind the truck.

"Give it up, Jeremy."

Jeremy placed his hand on the truck and the engine roared to life. He got in the truck and drove directly at the twins. The twins held their arms out and dug their feet into the ground and caught the trunk, the tyres squalling. Jeremy took his foot off the accelerator in surprise at the display of strength and then he smashed the accelerator the floor and the truck speed forward.

The twins, who had relaxed as they’d thought he’d given up were caught off guard by his move, lost their footing so were displayed over the bonnet like giant hood ornaments.

Jeremy drove directly into a wall marked, 'water main'. He crashed into it, sending bricks flying using the twins as a battering ram.

CRASH!

The water-main pipe broke, flooding the area under the truck and into the cab of the truck. The twins climbed up from the rubble and pushed the truck back enough that they weren’t pinned by the truck.

They saw Jeremy regain consciousness but was trapped inside the cab by the rubble pinning the door shut. Jeremy's electrical charge started sparking around the water spilling into the truck. Before they could do anything there was a huge flash, as as electricity surged from Jeremy’s body and conducted by the water, flowed into the metal body of the truck.

Jessica and Clark were hurtled backward through the air.

They looked up and watched in horror as the electricity in Jeremy’s body drained into the vehicle, Jeremy slumped over the steering wheel.

As it died down, Jessica and Clark raced to the truck, grabbed the front and pulled it from the water to safety.

Clark pulled the door off the hinges and water spilled out, he pulled Jeremy upright and asked concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Who are you? Where am I?" Jeremy questioned, dazed and confused.

The twins stared at him realizing that the memory of the last few minutes, and quite possibly longer than that, had been wiped clean.

"I'm Clark and this is my sister Jessica, and you're in Smallville," Clark said in relief.

"I want to go home."

The twins nodded.

* * *

After waiting with Jeremy till the paramedics came the twins went inside to stand on the landing overlooking the dance as the music played. Lana and Whitney were still slow-dancing, gazing into each other's eyes. Clark saw Lana and Whitney kiss. Dejected, he turned away to face Jessica standing behind him, she smiled at him and rubbed his arm, "Let's go home."

As the twins left the building, they passed a row of shiny trucks belonging to Whitney and his buddies. Clark stopped and turned to look back at them. He got a mischievous smile on his face and turned to look at Jessica, who as if she could read his thoughts grinned, her eyes twinkling.

The dance had ended and students were leaving, Lana and Whitney came outside, arm in arm, happy. Around them, students were laughing and pointing at something. Whitney’s jaw dropped, he abandoned Lana and pushed forward to see. Three pickup trucks were neatly stacked on top of each other, just like pancakes.

"Who did this to my truck?" Whitney screamed red-faced and furious as he turned to the crowd while Lana just looked at the pile, astonished.

Clark and Jessica walking away unnoticed, stopped to look back at the spectacle, smiling self-satisfied and shared a grin with each other.

* * *

Clark and Jessica headed up to the loft, what their father had called _'the fortress of solitude_ '.

Jessica grabbed a book and settled down on the sofa to read while Clark went to the telescope; Jonathan came up the steps as he was looking through it.

"Your grandfather gave me that telescope when I was... about your age. I came down for breakfast one morning, and there it was." Jonathan smiled at the memory.

Clark turned around and sat down by Jessica, neither responded to the story.

Jonathan looked at his feet and then said, “I remember when I found out about my father being sick. That’s he’d been fighting cancer while I’d been at college, I was angry at him for not telling me, for keeping a secret for so long. And then a month later he was dead. I swore I’d never keep secrets from my own children but I have and I’m sorry.”

“He was trying to protect you.” Jessica said quietly.

“I know. But I was still angry with him, and I understand if you’re still angry with me.”

An uncomfortable silence passed between them as the twins could hardly deny it.

“No more secrets, I promise.”

The twins nodded, accepting the apology though considering how long their father had kept this secret weren’t fully trusting enough to forget. But they also knew this was not easy for Jonathan who was a stubborn and prideful man who apologies did not come easy to.

"Are you okay?" Jonathan asked seriously.

"Can we answer that in about five years?"

Jonathan smiled again, "Yeah."

He left the loft, as he did the twins got up and went to the railing overlooking him. "Dad!"

Jonathan stopped and looked up at them.

"I'm glad you and Mom were the ones that found us."

"We didn't find you. You found us." He smiled at the twins.

They smiled widely and their father grinned back and left the barn. Clark went back to his telescope, turning on a radio as he does while Jessica curled up on the sofa with a book.

She looked up as car honked jerking her out of her book, she saw Clark jump as if he was startled out of a daydream.

She saw him looking out the window in the direction of Lana's house and smiled slightly before going back to her book.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been looking at the characters and who I picture them as. The Smallville Cast are pretty good fit, even though Kristin Kreuk looks nothing like the comic Lana Lang. Tom Welling is a perfect teenage Clark Kent, though I've made his eyes blue to match the comics.  
> Jessica Kent was harder to picture in my mind though I knew how I wanted her to look. She's not built like Clark, he's tall and broad and she's small and slender, she has long black curling wavy hair with deep blue eyes. She's got very innocent angelic face, the wholesome farm-girl. She's naturally really pretty, as in knockout gorgeous, but she doesn't draw attention to it, actually doesn't notice it herself and because she blends into the background neither do many others. She's not really girly, doesn't wear make-up or spend lots of time messing with her hair, happier in jeans and trainers then a dress and heels, a very natural carelessly casual look.  
> I couldn't find one person who fit the look exactly so I decided she's a cross between Nina Dobrev (Elena/Katherine - Vampire diaries) / Ashley Greene / Jessica Stroup / little of Lily Collins and Mandy Moore. I hope that helps you see her clearer.  
> Hope you enjoy this.  
> Please review, I wanna known what ya think.  
> PHOENIX FURY.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

It's night as he zoomed over Smallville and up to Lana's house, through her window to look down at Lana asleep in her bed. He was floating above the bed when Lana opened her eyes.

"It's all your fault, Clark."

Lana closed her eyes as he looked down at her confused.

Then he heard his mother shout, "Clark!"

His eyes snapped open to look down at his bed two meters underneath him, for a moment everything frozen and then he crashed down onto the bed. Suddenly the bottom of the bed collapsed followed by the front.

"Clark, we're leaving for the farmer's market in 15 minutes and you haven't done your chores yet."

There was a knock on his door and Jessica's head pepped in. "Hey, you up?"

She blinked in surprise as she saw his bed. "What did you do to your bed?"

"I crashed down on it when I stopped floating," He said trying to keep calm.

"Floating?" She repeated.

"Floating." He confirmed.

"Oh." Jessica said, not knowing what else to say.

"Clark!" Martha yelled.

"Yes mom," Clark yelled back.

"I'll go do your chores you get dressed," Jessica said and turned to leave.

"Thanks Jess."

"What are sisters for," She grinned and left his bedroom.

Clark looked down at his bed. Floating? What next, tentacles?

* * *

The sun was shining as people set up their stalls at the farmer's market. Chloe and Pete had come to help the Kent's with their stall. Clark picked up a sign that said _'Kent Organic Produce'_ and put it up outside his parents' booth. When no one was watching, he pushed the nail through it with his thumb.

Lana and Whitney approached arm in arm.

Chloe caught sight of them and called out, "All hail the Homecoming king and queen."

Lana smiled as she caught sight of Clark. "Clark, I didn't see you at the dance last night.

"Oh, I was..." Clark looked at Whitney. "I was a little tied up."

Lana noticed the look and glanced at Whitney who looked away.

"Hey. Congratulations. That was one heck of a game. I haven't seen an offense that good since I played." Jonathan said, coming over to Lana and Whitney and offering his hand.

Whitney stood a little straighter, and grinned as he shook his hand, "Thank you, Mr Kent."

Jessica growled under her breath. She bet her father wouldn't like him so much if he knew what he'd done to Clark. Then she remembered her father had played football, been the most popular guy of the school just like Whitney. How old was this Scarecrow football tradition?

"I'm going to get the rest of the boxes out of the truck," Clark said and walked away.

"I'll help," Whitney said smiling at Mr Kent and Lana.

"Lana," Jonathan held up a peach offering it to her.

Lana smiled, taking it, "Thank you."

Jessica's eyes were on her brother and Whitney running to catch up with him.

She was probably one of the few girls who didn't have a crush on the star quarterback. She'd admit he was good to look at but otherwise she didn't see what the fuss was about. He was a self-centred arrogant jerk who didn't have one intelligent thought in his head.

"You ok, Jess?" Pete enquired standing next to her.

She smiled at him, "I'm good."

Jessica focused on what she was doing; Clark could take care of himself. “So how was the friend-friend thing?”

“We had a good time,” He smiled slightly and then said, “She was disappointed Clark didn’t show up.”

“We got tied up.” Jessica said, _(Literally.)_

* * *

Clark stalked ahead rolling his eyes as he heard Whitney call his name.

"Kent, you realize last night was just a joke, right?" Whitney said smiling but Clark ignored him. He put a hand on Clark's shoulder pulling him up. "Hey, I need that necklace back."

Clark looked down at his hand. "I don't have it."

Whitney looked away, "Look, it's Lana's favourite so..."

"So then you better go out to that cornfield and find it," Clark said and walked away.

Whitney sighed and went to back to the stalls to find Lana.

* * *

It was afternoon and the market was winding down as Clark watched Lana and Whitney kiss before the jock left the market grounds.

Lex walked up, unnoticed by Clark, and followed his eyes and smiled. "Can't knock your taste in women.

Clark jumped.

Lex grabbed a red apple from the barrel Clark was carrying. "You want to tell me what happened last night?"

"It was just a stupid prank," Clark said firmly, putting the apples in the back of the truck as Jessica came over with a box of onions.

"You were tied to a stake in the middle of a field. Even the Romans saved that for special occasions. You could have died out there." Lex said.

Clark sighed, "I appreciate your help. I just want to forget it ever happened."

Jonathan came over putting a box of leeks in the back of the truck. "Hey, Clark. What is the hold up, son?"

Lex smiled charmingly, "Mr Kent, it's good to see you." He offered his hand.

Jonathan shook it, "Lex." He looked at Clark and Jessica, "Come on, we've got to finish up."

They nodded, "Okay, Dad." Jonathan walked away.

Lex shrugged, "At least I got a handshake this time." Jessica laughed as Clark smiled before they followed their father.

Lex turned and saw Lana walking through the market. She looked up at him briefly. He smiled while biting into an apple, then threw it into the back of the truck.

* * *

The Kent's were driving home, Clark and Jessica were talking in the back seat about music and Jonathan and Martha were discussing how the market went.

"Oh, my God, Jonathan!" Martha gasped as she saw the overturned truck up ahead.

Jonathan braked to a stop and Clark and Jessica leapt out of the car running quickly to the truck. Jonathan grabbed a fire extinguisher from behind his seat as Clark pulled the truck window out and Jessica pulled Whitney out of the truck.

Jonathan saw the dripping oil and shouted to the twins in warning, "Jessica! Clark!"

The truck exploded; the twins shielded Whitney with their bodies as the flames engulfed them.

"Ah!" Martha cried out; Jonathan pulled her behind their truck to protect them from the explosion. The ruins of the truck lay on its back in flames. Jonathan and Martha ran to the truck calling out, "Clark! Jessica!"

The smoke cleared and they found Jessica and Clark bent over covering Whitney. Jonathan placed his hand Clark's upper back and yanked it back as it burned him. “Ah!”

Jessica and Clark looked up, their clothes were a little charred and heated by the fire but they weren't harmed. Martha and Jonathan looked in astonishment at the twins.

* * *

Jonathan walked onto the back porch after just getting off the phone to where Jessica and Clark were standing after getting cleaned up.

"Whitney's gonna be all right. He's got a couple of cuts and bruises, but nothing serious."

Jessica wondered if that would knock some sense into the jock. "Does he remember anything?"

Jonathan shook his head. "No. Just that something smashed his truck and he woke up in the ambulance."

Clark nodded with relief and looked over to where Martha was hurrying around the barn and hiding behind the tractor pretending to work on it. "You need to talk to Mom. I think we really freaked her out this time."

Jonathan looked at his wife and then at the twins. "You also made her really proud."

Clark hesitated and looked at his sister, who nodded encouragingly, sensing what he wanted to tell their father. "Dad, something else happened to me this morning. When I woke up, I was... kind of floating."

Jonathan stared at him and repeated, "Floating?"

"As soon as I woke up, I crashed. I mean, Dad, what's happening to me?" Clark asked desperately.

He shook his head, "I honestly don't know. As soon as you start breaking the law of gravity, we're definitely in uncharted territory."

Clark sat down on the porch railing, "I just wish it would stop."

Jonathan put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Look, kids, I'm your father. I'm supposed to have all the answers. It kills me that I don't, but you gotta have faith that we'll figure this thing out together."

"I do, but this is happening to us and we're scared." He got up and went inside, Jessica following him. Jonathan looked after them and then went to find his wife.

Martha was fiddling with the tractor not really concentrating on it; she just wanted to do something.

"So how you doing?" Jonathan asked.

She sighed and turned around to lean against the tractor. "Jonathan, that explosion would have killed you and me. Clark and Jessica don't have a scratch on them."

"Well, I got another one for ya." He leaned against the tractor. "This morning when Clark woke up, he was… floating."

Martha was speechless but finally managed to ask, "What did you tell him?"

"I told him we'd figure it out. Our kids didn't come with an instruction book."

She stood up. "Strength and speed, I can at least understand. Every year they get a little bit stronger and faster, but now everything is changing."

"I know. I was kinda hoping it'd level off about now but I don't think it is." He had the bad feeling it was only going to increase, as if by getting older they were growing into their powers.

"I'm beginning to wonder if they can ever have a normal life." Martha turned around. "I mean can they get married? Can they even have children?" She asked, she didn't want her kids to experience that pain. She'd been lucky, she'd found the twins.

Jonathan softened knowing what she was thinking and cupped her face.

"How do you raise kids in this world where the rules literally don't apply to them?" She asked.

Her husband pulled her into his arms. "The best we can."

She pulled back and looked up, a little calmer. "Floating, huh?"

"That's what he said."

"I guess he'll have to get over his fear of heights," Martha said and sighed.

Jonathan smiled.

* * *

Lana approached Whitney at his locker and asked, "Where were you before the game on Saturday?"

Lex Luthor had come by her house and asked her if she knew where Whitney was before the game, she'd lied and covered for him but the way Lex had looked at her said he knew she was lying and where Whitney had really been.

"Can we talk about this later?" Whitney asked, avoiding the question.

She put a hand on his locker door shutting it. "It's a simple question, Whitney."

He looked away and answered, "I was warming up."

"So you didn't grab Clark and hang him up in a field?" Lana asked bluntly, knowing he was lying to her.

The jock sighed, "Lana, it was just a prank."

Lana shook her head. "Could I please have my necklace back?"

He swallowed, "I lost it."

"Were you planning on telling me? Or was that a prank too?" Lana asked hurt, before walking away.

She was walking quickly down the hall and passed Greg on the stairs.

Greg smiled, "Lana, hey. I thought you'd forgotten. I've been waiting for like an hour." She looked at him confused. "You remember the English paper?"

Lana closed her eyes briefly before opening them. "Sorry, Greg. Something really important came up. Can we do it some other time?"

She turned to go and he grabbed her arm.

"Hey, are you blowing me off for your boyfriend?"

"I'm not blowing you off. I need to see Clark."

"Kent? So you'd rather spend time with him? Is he more important than me?" He asked aggressively.

Lana sighed. "Greg, I can't talk about this right now. I have to go." She walked away completely dismissing his behaviour.

* * *

Clark and Jessica looked down at a model of an ancient city as sunlight streamed through the tall windows.

Lex entered and smiled, "Save any lives on the way over? You keep it up and you could make a career out of it." He came over to join them at the table.

Clark grinned as he stood up from where he'd been bent down to look at the model. "We were just dropping off your produce. Sorry our parents gave you a hard time."

"Ah, if push came to shove, I would have arm-wrestled them for it." Lex walked around to the other side of the table.

"Planning an invasion?" Jessica asked, looking at the model.

Lex braced himself on the table as he looked over it, "My father gave this to me when I was nine."

"Cool gift," Clark said.

Lex looked up and then came around the table to stand next to Clark, "It wasn't a gift. It was a strategy tool. My father equates business with war. Take the battle of Troy. It started because two men were in love with the same woman, kind of like you and the quarterback. That's why he strung you up in that field, isn't it?" Lex asked looking at Clark.

He shrugged, "If we're at war, Whitney's pretty much won her."

_(At least he doesn't deny who did it.)_ Lex thought and said, "You lost one battle, Clark. That's all. Besides, I don't believe Lana's as infatuated as you think."

"The guy's captain of the football team. The whole town treats him like a god. Game over."

"If you hadn't pulled him out of that truck, your problems would be solved." Lex said as he walked across the room and then looked back at the twins who were looking at him questioningly. "I'm kidding of course. Don't worry, Clark. I've got your Trojan horse." He took the box with Lana's necklace in it off the fireplace and opened it. Clark backed away while Jessica retreated to look out the window as if to admire the view. "You okay?" Lex asking Clark not having noticed Jessica retreat since he was giving romance advice to Clark.

"Yeah, fine." Clark assured him and Lex closed the box and the twin’s pain stopped.

"That's a cool box. What's it made of?" Jessica asked. It seemed that whatever it was blocked the rocks from hurting her and her brother.

Lex turned it over in his hands. "Lead. My mother bought it in a Kasban in Morocco. A little guy told her it was made from the armour of St. George, the patron saint of boy scouts. She gave it to me before she died. I think she was trying to send me a message." He offered it to Clark.

He walked away, "I can't take that."

Lex followed him, "What is it about Kent's and gifts? It's yours. Hand it to Lana. Tell her what happened. Trust me, once she opens it, you'll win her heart. That necklace gives you the power. All you've got to do is use it."

Clark took it and Lex smiled slightly while Jessica watched them thoughtfully.

* * *

Clark and Jessica stood by the fence of the cow field, holding the lead box Lex had given Clark.

"It has to be the meteor rock."

"Makes sense I guess, considering what Chloe thinks it does to people. If it affects humans that way who's to say it couldn't affect us." She said thoughtfully.

"We need to test it."

"What?" Jessica blinked. "You already know it incapacitated you, that was how Whitney strung you up or did you forget?"

"We need to be sure. Stand over there." He gestured a few meters away.

"Why?"

"There's no need for both of us to get hurt. You can use your speed to shut the box if it gets too much." Clark said reasonably.

She frowned at him unhappily, but did as he suggested knowing he wasn't going to change his mind and at least she would be there if it got too much.

He opened it and his hand turned sickly pale and the veins started to bulge. Clark winced in pain and closed the box. He looked at his hand which turned back to normal and the pain was gone. He flexed his fingers.

"Are you alright?" Jessica asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. As soon as the box shut the pain stopped and I'm back to normal."

"The lead must block it somehow, like x-rays, they can't see through lead either. If the meteors give off something, like radiation, that would explain the 'Smallville weirdness' as Chloe calls it, and that radiation could also affect us but differently because we're…different. Lead acts like a barrier that the radiation can't pass through to hurt us, just like x-rays." Jessica said, thinking out loud.

"Sounds logical." He said quietly. "It's such a tiny piece."

"Who said size matters?" Jessica smiled and then that smile faded. "If it was a bigger piece or you'd had longer exposure…" She trailed off.

He gestured to the box, "Lana's worn this for as long as I can remember but I've never felt effects like this. I couldn’t punch Whitney because he was wearing it, he put it around my neck and I couldn’t stop them from basically kidnapping me."

Jessica looked thoughtful for a moment, as if she was mentally reviewing every time they'd been around Lana. "That's because you can barely get near her. No wonder you make an idiot of yourself when you're around Lana. It's her necklace."

Clark threw her a sour look. But privately admitted she had a point. Whenever he got close to Lana he’d break out in a sweat and grow dizzy and then either fall over or trip. He’d always thought it was because he liked her, or at least that was what his father has explained when he told him how she made him feel and how he made an idiot of himself every time he got near her.

"If we give it back to her you'll still have that problem." She said, guessing what Clark was thinking about doing with it.

He sighed.

"Clark, this doesn't affect just you." She called after him, reminding him the rocks would affect her too.

"I know, Jess," Clark said and turned to head back to the loft.

Jessica sighed as she watched him go.

Clark entered the barn and headed up to the loft, he paused and looked up to see Lana looking through the telescope. He hid the box under a blanket and walked up the last set of steps to join her after neatening his clothes.

"Lana."

She turned around, "Your mom said I could wait up here. I hope you don't mind. This is an amazing place." She said looking around the loft.

Clark smiled, "My dad built it. Calls it our fortress of solitude."

She grinned and pointed at the telescope, "I didn't know you were into astronomy."

"Th-that's a hobby," He stuttered nervously.

She lent down to look through it again. "Did you know you can see my house from here?"

"No. Really?" He said innocently and put his hand on moved the telescope titling it up, to take the focus off her house. "You know, we've lived a mile apart our whole lives and you've never come over."

"And you're wondering what I'm doing here now."

He quickly reassured her she was welcome. "Not that I don't enjoy the company, but yes, I was."

Lana walked away from the telescope, "I found out about what Whitney did to you. The whole scarecrow thing and I came to apologize." She turned around to face Clark.

He smiled, "It's not your fault. Just forget about it."

"I can't. He had no right to do that to you and you turn around and save his life." Lana said admiringly.

"I appreciate you coming over here, but you're not the one who should be apologizing."

"I didn't come here to defend him. I came here to see you."

"Who told you?" Clark asked. He hadn't even told his parents. The only ones who knew were the ones who did it, Lex and Jessica.

"Lex Luthor. Dropped some bread crumbs and I followed the trail. I'm glad he did, Clark. He was just being a good friend. You're lucky. It's rare." She smiled.

"Oh, Lex is definitely one of a kind." They smiled at each other and then Clark asked, "What are you gonna do?"

She shrugged, "I'm not sure. I thought I knew Whitney. Now I wonder what else I've been blind to in my life. He even lost my favourite necklace."

Clark glanced over to where he'd hidden the box containing the necklace, before asking, "Can't you get it replaced?"

She shook her head. "It sounds kind of weird, but it's made from a fragment of the meteor that killed my parents. Nell had it made. Gave it to me the day she officially adopted me and told me that life is about change. Sometimes it's painful, sometimes it's beautiful, but most of the time it's both. I better go." She started walking and then turned back, "I'm glad you're okay, Clark."

They smiled at each other and she walked down the steps right past where he'd hidden the box.

Clark sighed. The necklace was important to her, how could he keep it? It felt like stealing.

* * *

Jessica was sitting on a hay bale putting together a bridle out of pieces of leather she'd just finished oiling; she could see her father through the wide doorway into the main barn putting large blades on a mower.

"Need a hand, Dad?" Jessica heard her brother call down from the barn loft.

She heard her father call back, "Best idea I've heard all night."

Jessica looked up, something felt… off, when she heard her father call her brother's name. She put the bridle down and headed into the main barn.

"Hey, Clark. What happened? Are you all right?" She heard her father questioning Clark but she didn't hear him respond.

She came into the main barn and looked up to see her dad and brother shinning flashlights around the rafters. _(What's going on?)_

Then her dad came flying through the railing and she reacted instinctively.

Jessica heard Clark shout as she raced across the barn pushing the mower safely out the way with her foot and catching their father.

Clark raced to stand behind her and they ended up on a pile on the floor with her father on top of her and her brother beneath her.

Jonathan pushed himself to his feet and helped the twins up. He looked to the mower and then at the twins.

"What in the hell just happened?" Jonathan asked.

"I'd like to know that too," Jessica said as Clark shined the flashlight up to the loft.

* * *

"I never saw anybody move like that." Jonathan said Martha had her hands on his shoulders checking he was ok.

Jessica paused. _(I guess we don't count. We're not anybody, we're aliens.)_ Then she shook her head and told herself she was being over-sensitive.

"Did you get a look at his face?" Martha asked.

He gestured to the ceiling, "He came right off the ceiling at me. It was almost as if he-"

Clark joined them still looking at the ceiling with his flashlight. "Wasn't entirely human? I saw his face. I think it was Greg Arkin."

Jessica, Jonathan and Martha looked at him in surprise. "That's a name I haven't heard in a long time. You and Pete used to hang out with him in grade school." Martha said remembering the nerdy boy.

"Why would he want to hurt you?" Jonathan asked his son.

"I don't know."

"Are you still friends?" Martha asked.

He shrugged, "I pass him in the halls, but people change."

"I remember his mother used to keep him on a short leash. But I can't believe he'd hurt a fly."

"Maybe that's because he was too busy collecting them and every other bug he could get his hands on." Jessica said shivering in disgust. She did not like bugs.

Jonathan had wandered away looking at the rafters. "Nah, Clark, kids just don't leap off the ceiling and attack people."

Clark pointed his flashlight at gooey green footprints on the ceiling. "How do you explain that?" Jessica trotted up the steps to get a closer look at the prints with Clark.

Jonathan stepped forward to get a closer look, ending up behind Martha. "I don't know, seems kind of out there."

Martha turned her head to look at Jonathan. "This coming from the man who's been hiding a spaceship in his storm cellar for the last 15 years." She pointed out and left the barn.

Jonathan shrugged, _(Good point.)_ He headed up to the loft to join Clark and Jessica. "It's not that I don't want to believe you, Clark. It's just... I'm having trouble getting my head around this one."

Clark shone the flashlight on the rafters, over the prints and stared up at them. "Dad, do you ever wonder why all these weird things happen in Smallville?" Clark asked and Jessica glanced at him guessing where his thoughts had run to for hers had followed the same route.

"Every town has its share of tall tales."

Clark turned off the flashlight and dropped his hand. "Except here they're all true." Jonathan turned around to look at him. Clark walked away to sit down on the steps. "Chloe showed us this wall. It's covered with all these articles she collected about all the weird stuff that's happened Smallville since the meteor shower. It's all my fault."

"Our fault." Jessica corrected coming to sit down beside him.

"Look, kids, if you're talking about 50-pound tomatoes and two-headed calves, then I got a better explanation for you. LuthorCorp. I mean, God only knows what that fertilizer plant's been pumping out over the last 15 years." Jonathan said.

_(And you're not biased at all,)_ She thought not buying it. The fertilizer plant may have been responsible for 50-pound tomatoes and two-headed calves but not Jeremy Creek.

"LuthorCorp didn't kill Lana's parents." Clark said quietly.

"Neither did you. You can't blame yourself for something you had no control over," Jonathan said firmly, believing it wasn't the twins fault.

"Dad, I know. I still feel responsible." Clark looked at his hands.

Jonathan walked over and ran a hand through Clark's hair and took a seat on the steps beside him. "What happened to Lana's parents was a terrible tragedy. But no matter how many extraordinary gifts you have, you will never be able to change that."

"Then how do I make this feeling go away?" Clark asked.

Jonathan shook his head slightly, "You can't. But that's what makes you human."

Jessica bit her lip and looked away. _(Except we're not human dad.)_ She didn’t believe their father’s theory about the fertilizer plant being the cause of the weird things in Smallville but that was because she knew the rocks affected them as well.

* * *

Clark roped Chloe into helping the twins find out what was happening to Greg, who was the science reporter for the _Torch_ , though the articles would always be about some bug.

"I found an article about Amazonian tribesmen who took on the traits of the insects they'd been bitten by, but nothing as extreme as what you're talking about. Did you have any luck?" Chloe said holding a few sheets of paper she'd printed off.

"Only that Greg didn't move to Smallville until after the meteor shower, so he couldn't have been exposed to the blast." Jessica said, from where she sat at a computer with Clark sitting opposite her at another computer.

"Yeah, but his bugs could have been." Chloe said thoughtfully. "Think about it. Pieces of that meteor are still buried all over Smallville. The whole habitat's infected. So when boy catches bugs and bugs bite boy, you end up with... bug boy."

Jessica shook her head at Chloe’s grin.

Clark straightened a pile of papers and stood up, thinking of a problem with her theory. "Yeah but Chloe, you can't even walk out your door in the summertime without being bitten by a mosquito. Why don't we have a whole town of bug people?"

"Uh, because you need a certain level of toxins to cause a mutation. Those Amazonian tribesmen were all attacked by swarms." Chloe explained following Clark around the office.

He turned to lean against the side of the desk. "Greg did keep tanks of bugs in his room. Maybe they got sick of the view and staged a revolt."

Chloe was skimming a booklet, "Well, according to this, bugs have a very short life cycle. So if he really has gone Kafka, let's hope he isn't in the mating phase."

Jessica raised an eyebrow, Mating phase? That did not sound good.

* * *

After grabbing Pete and they all headed to Greg's house after school had finished.

"It doesn't look like anyone's home," Chloe said looking through the window.

"The place is a mess. Remember what a neat freak Greg's mom was?" Pete looked at Clark.

Clark nodded and walked away to lean against the porch railing. "Yeah, she used to make us take off our shoes. One time I forgot and she yelled at me."

"Is that what broke up the friendship?" Chloe questioned, by the time she moved to Smallville Greg hadn't been their friend anymore so she hadn't known about their friendship.

"After 5th grade, Greg's parents got divorced and he just stopped calling after that," Clark explained.

"Which sucked because he had a killer tree fort his dad built in the woods." Pete said grinning as he remembered.

"It was okay," Clark said walking to the edge of the porch.

"Clark never liked it. He used to get dizzy just walking over there," Pete grinned.

"How come?" Chloe probed.

Pete’s grin widened, "He was afraid of heights."

"I didn't believe it was structurally sound," Clark defended.

Jessica had stayed by the window and felt the window push up and kept pushing as she realized it wasn't locked. "You guys, come here."

They soon wandering around the house taking pictures at the mess. Pete and Clark were in the bathroom taking pictures of the mess in the shower.

Pete grimaced. "Oh man, that's disgusting. What is it?"

"I think it's skin. He must be moulting." Clark said.

"You guys better come in here! Guys?" Chloe called from Greg's room.

Chloe and Jessica stood in the middle of the room that was covered in cobwebs.

"Oh man. Looks like you're not the only one in Smallville with the hots for Lana." Pete said.

"I think Greg's found his mate." Chloe turned back to look at the TV screen, a video of Lana was playing, obviously being taped unawares. Jessica noticed something and went to a corner of the room where the spider webs were thicker. "Jess, what do you see?"

"I'm not sure," Jessica said stepping closer.

"Jess, be careful." Pete cautioned her.

"I don't like this," Chloe said for once not curious.

Jessica pulled the webs apart and Greg's mother fell out, her face shrivelled making Jessica leap back.

"Lana!" Clark said, realizing Lana was in danger and ran out of the bedroom.

"He's probably gone to find Lana; we need to call the police for her." Jessica said diverting Chloe's and Pete's attention from Clark's exit.

Chloe pulled out her mobile. "I'll do that, Pete, take pictures."

Jessica almost laughed. Nothing would ever distract Chloe from a story. She glanced at where Clark had left and hoped he would be careful. If Greg was made from the rocks and the rocks harmed them, they had no idea what Greg could do to them.

* * *

Later that evening after Lana was safe and Clark took care of Greg, Jessica watched through the telescope as Clark hung the necklace on Lana's front door and speeded off as Lana came out and found it.

She sighed and stepped back from the telescope.

Why did she get a bad feeling about this?

Greg had proved the meteors were dangerous, not just to her and Clark but normal people as well.

She heard Clark coming up the steps and turned to face him with her arms crossed.

Clark paused on the steps. "Jess?"

"Were you going to tell me you'd given Lana back her necklace or wait till I got near her when she wore it and found out for myself?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

He shifted uncomfortably.

"You'd be so mad if I did something like this without telling you." Jessica couldn't be mad at him even though she had the perfect right to be. She moved to sit down on the sofa.

"Clark, I know you like her but those rocks hurt us. You've basically given her a loaded gun and she doesn't even know it. This affects both of us; you didn't have the right to make the decision to give it back to her without talking about it with me first."

Clark sighed, he could see where she was coming from and she was right. This affected her too; he had no right to put her in danger. He would have hated himself if Jessica got hurt because he had kept something from her. "Your right, I'm sorry."

She patted the space beside her on the sofa and he walked over and sat down.

She took his hand in hers and squeezed to show she wasn't angry at him. "No matter what happens we're in this together. Promise me."

Clark nodded and said, "I promise. All for one and one for all."

She smiled at him. "Good."

She lent her head against his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry, Jess."

"I know. I understand why you did it, Clark, that's why I'm not shouting and yelling at you or telling Mom and Dad, who by the way would not be happy either."

He winced as he imagined their reaction if they understood what the rocks could do. They would not be pleased; he was suddenly glad they hadn’t told them yet.

"We don't have to tell them, do we?" He asked hopefully.

"We stick together remember, and I don't want to be grounded till I turn a hundred but if they ever find out I will lay the blame firmly where it belongs, on _your_ shoulders."

"Thanks," Clark said ruefully.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in the show the trucks the Kent's drive don't have a back seat just a bench seat in the front to fit three people on, but in my story they have back seats for the twins. When I first watched this episode I was a bit puzzled at how Whitney could drive a truck without supervision if he was the same age as Clark, and at the end of season 1 he leaves to join the Marines so it occurred to me he must be older then Clark and Lana, especially since he's looking at college. The older jock boyfriend would just make it more difficult for Clark to compete for Lana's heart.  
> PHOENIX FURY.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Clark read out the headline of front page of the _Torch_ newspaper, ‘ _Football: Sport or Abuse?_ ’ Below the headline was a photo of Coach Walt yelling at Whitney during the game.

"So, what do you think?" Chloe asked eagerly as they climbed the stadium stairs.

Clark refolded the paper. "I think you need to seriously decrease your cappuccino dependency," He gestured to the cup Chloe was holding and hardly ever without.

Pete laughed while Jessica covered her mouth to hide her smile.

" _He_ thinks I'm being too hard on Coach Walt," Chloe looked over at Pete.

"I mean, the man coached my dad. All my brothers. The man used to come over and watch the Super Bowl," Pete said as if this explained everything.

"Now, while I'm touched by that Hallmark moment, you don't get points for subtlety in journalism." Chloe looked at Clark and Jessica pleased, "I've already started getting hate mail."

"You seem very happy about that. Why?" Jessica asked as they climbed from the stadium to a paved area in front of the school building. School banners hung all over the fences, basketball hoops were set up and students were playing and cheerleaders were milling about nearby.

"Because it means I'm hitting a nerve. Besides, between the abysmal sentence structure and the generous use of obscenities, I've got a pretty good idea who's been sending it." Chloe said looking at the jocks.

"If you think my teammates are reading the _Torch_ , you're giving them _way_ too much credit," Pete mussed Chloe's hair affectionately.

As they passed the cheerleaders, Clark spotted Lana, in her cheerleader outfit and she didn't look happy. He listened in to her conversation with Whitney.

"Don't you even care about this?" Lana demanded.

Whitney shrugged, "I don't see what the big deal is."

"You don't think it's a big deal. I think it's a big deal." Lana walked away, angry.

As she passed Chloe, Pete, Jessica and Clark, Chloe looked amused. "Ew, there's something you don't see every day: a pom-pom meltdown." She laughed.

In front of them, a group of boys in team jackets exited the building, Coach Walt was with them in a bright red school-colour t-shirt.

"Ew, ew, here they come." Chloe gestured animatedly for the camera Pete is carrying. "Pete, I need a picture of the cheating jockstraps."

The boys stopped at a nearby table with the cheerleaders. Coach Walt addressed them, "Look, I don't want to hear any rumours goin' around, any false accusations."

"Any idea how they got that mid-term, Chloe?" Jessica asked watching the team.

The blonde focused camera. "It's still a mystery, but I'm working on it."

One of the assembled players noticed Chloe with her camera.

"Hey, what's she doing?" The player, annoyed, threw the football he was holding at her. Just before it impacted her in the face, Clark reached out one hand and caught it firmly.

"Ooh, nice catch!" Pete patted Clark's shoulder.

Chloe looked angrily at Pete, "One of your teammates attempts to assassinate me and all you can say is, 'nice catch'?"

She walked away and Pete followed her saying, "I thought you wanted to hit a nerve!" Jessica giggled and followed the pair.

Clark considered the ball briefly and then threw it back at the player that threw it at Chloe. He gave it extra momentum so that it hit the player heavily in his stomach making the player grunt. The bell rang and the players and cheerleaders began going inside. Coach Walt passed the player and gave him a pat. "You all right?"

As they all leave, Coach considered Clark intensely before following.

Inside the high school students filled the hallway. Clark, Jessica and Pete stopped at a vending machine, which Pete was planning to get something from as Coach Walt approached. "Hey, Kent!"

Clark stopped and turned to face Coach.

"I saw your arm out there. Your technique was lousy, but you got a lot of power."

Clark grinned broadly. "Thanks."

"So why aren't you on our team?" The Coach demanded.

Clark's grin faded slightly, "My dad needs me on the farm."

"Well, your school needs you on the field. We got a big game Friday night. We're short of players. Look, look, I know your dad would understand." Coach said.

_(No, no he wouldn't.)_ Jessica thought as Clark said, "He's kinda stubborn."

Coach smiled fondly. "Yeah, I remember. Jonathan Kent was one of the best athletes I ever coached. A lot of god-given talent. It's in your _genes_ , Kent."

Jessica smirked as the Coach made his pitch trying to reel Clark in.

The Coach was getting agitated. "Look, I am giving you a chance to be part of something special. A part of history. Now, I've seen you stare at your father's picture in that trophy case. Don't tell me you don't want to be a part of this."

Clark looked back, toward said trophy case, and then turned back with a broad smile.

"Why don't you suit up? Look at Ross, here. He doesn't have a lick of natural talent, but he's got a truckload o' heart." He gestured to Pete.

"Thanks. I guess," Pete said.

Coach watched Clark intensely, expectantly.

Clark hesitated. "Lemme think about it."

"Fordman!" He signalled the star quarterback over. To a large extent, the coach had built the entire team around him.

Whitney approached, his arm draped around Lana.

"Hey, Clark." Lana smiled.

"Fordman, you're the team captain. How do you think Kent here would do on the field? I mean, considering our current predicament?" He said making sure Fordman knew what he wanted him to say.

Whitney gave Clark a quick glance, not entirely happy. "He might do all right."

Coach looking at Clark. "Hm. Seems afraid, though."

"That's not the reason, is it, Clark?" Lana said defensively.

Clark didn't want Lana to think he was afraid so said, "It's my dad."

"Kent," He approached Clark, trapping him against the vending machine, "there comes a time when you gotta step out of your father's shadow and be your own man. Now, what do you say? Ready to be your own man? You would be just like your father."

Clark considered it, he glanced at Lana, and then turned back to Coach with a smile.

Jessica shook her head.

The Coach grinned, "Good. I will see you at practice today. Three o'clock. Don't be late."

Clark, still grinning, watched Coach walk away.

Pete nudged Jessica, "Hey, Jessica? Um, remember what your dad said last time Clark asked him to play?"

Jessica looked at her brother. "I think I can remember, I mean he was very adamant. Clark, can you remember?"

Clark's smile disappeared. "He said no."

"He said no. That's what I thought." He put one hand on Clark's shoulder. "Call me when the hurtin's done, 'kay?"

The bell rang and Pete and Jessica walked away leaving Clark looking worried.

* * *

Clark looked at the barn where their father was probably working as they came up the driveway. Was there any way he could convince his father he could be careful? Should he tell them how painful it was to watch other kids succeed, while he could do so much, yet was allowed to do nothing but stand around on the sidelines?

"You might as well get it over with, putting it off ain't gonna help." Jessica suggested and patted his shoulder, "Good luck."

"I'm gonna need it."

She smiled and headed inside the house.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" Martha inquired as she pulled out a tray of cookies from the oven.

"Good," Jessica went to the fridge and poured a glass of milk. "I got an A+ on a science quiz." She wasn't a fan of science, she always got high grades but it rarely actually interested her.

Martha paused and looked at her. "Honey, you have to be careful, we don't want anyone to find out how special you are."

Jessica sighed knowing what was coming. Ever since they were kids it was 'don't try too hard', 'be like everyone else' and 'don't draw attention'.

"Mom, my grades aren't gonna tell anyone how ‘ _special’_ I am."

"Just don't… try so hard," Martha said and changed the subject, "Where's Clark?"

Jessica took the change of subject since the problem was she didn’t have to try hard at school at all. "Gone to talk to Dad."

"Oh, what about?" Martha asked, as she put the cookies onto a cooling rack.

"I'm staying out of this." Jessica grabbed a plate and started placing a few cookies on it, deciding it was time for a graceful exit.

Martha paused and asked wearily, "What's ' _this_ '?"

"I'm sure dad will tell you. I have homework, thanks for the cookies, mom." She grabbed her bag and retreated upstairs with the plate.

Their parents had the largest bedroom overlooking the front of the house. Clark had their father's old bedroom from when he was a kid, which was the second largest bedroom.

Jessica's bedroom was the smallest; it was painted cream with gold stars and had posters of horses on the walls. A single bed was pushed into the corner with her bedside cabinet next to it and a chest at the foot, her computer table was opposite the bed along with a chest of drawers and her wardrobe was next to the door, with just enough floor space for a rug in the center of the room.

She threw her bag on the bed and took off her jacket and hung it on the back of her door and then pulled off her trainers putting them in front of the wardrobe. She went to the bed and opened her bag taking out her books and setting them on her computer desk.

She looked outside, her window overlooking the horses grazing in the field next to the house.

A ride before doing her chores sounded good.

She grabbed her hairbrush off the top of the chest of drawers and stood in front of the mirror hanging on the wall above it brushing her hair.

There was a knock on her door. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Clark and he wasn't looking gloriously happy.

"What did dad say?"

"He told me no." Clark sighed and then he straightened. "I told him I was playing football and he couldn't stop me."

She winced, "That might not have been the best way to handle it."

"I know." Clark flopped down onto her bed and winced as it creaked.

"You break my bed and I won't be happy." She warned, pointing her hairbrush at him.

He looked at her apologetically.

She smiled and started braiding her hair.

"Wanna go for a ride with me or do you want to stay here and have dad look at you in silent disapproval?" She asked.

"Let's go for a ride," He said quickly, obviously wanting to avoid their dad.

She smiled and pulled him to his feet. "Come on then."

* * *

Inside Lex's office three men in suits were waiting as Lex entered the room, a towel draped around his neck. "Well, if it isn't the three wise men." He looked at the third man as he walked past him, "Hello, Dominic."

Dominic followed him and spoke to in him in a British accent. "I assume you're running late because you've been at a fencing lesson. Or have you taken up polo again?"

Lex laughed and then said, "I'm not running late." He picked up a bottle of water, "I cancelled this meeting, if you recall."

"Your father insisted that we drive down here and keep it."

Lex nodded, walking to pool table nearby. "And when he barks, you jump."

"Have you seen the quarterly numbers?" Dominic asked following him.

"Yes, I have. We're twenty percent below projections." Lex said as he set the bottle of water down and selected pool cue.

"And your father wants _you_ to take drastic action."

"I plan to," Lex said calmly polishing the end of the cue.

"Good. Then I can inform him you'll be cutting your workforce."

"On the contrary." Lex walked around the pool table so the window was at his back. "You can inform him I plan on increasing my workforce."

"By how much?" Dominic asked. 

Lex took a shot and looked up, "Twenty percent."

Dominic chuckled, "Lex, I've always enjoyed your 'unique' sense of humour, but you can't be serious."

"You gotta spend money to make money, Dominic. If we increase productivity and marketing while our competitors retreat, when the sector bounces back..." He shoots and watched the balls roll, "we'll corner the market."

"Your father sent you to Smallville to turn the plant around!" He said angrily.

"My father sent me to Smallville because he'd rather surround himself with drones," He nodded towards the other suited men as he walked around the pool table to stand in front of Dominic, "than people who challenge his archaic business practices."

"I'll be certain to tell him that."

"Please do. Now... this meeting is adjourned." Lex said firmly.

Dominic seethed slightly, and then walked away.

Lex smirked a tiny bit and sat on the edge of the pool table. "By the way, Dominic... tell your sister I said hi."

He stopped, turned, and glared at the smug looking Lex before continuing on his way out.

* * *

Suited-up players exited the locker room to come onto the Football field. Jessica watched Clark walk out in a red Smallville High football uniform with the number 86 on it.

Clark looked toward the cheerleaders, slightly confused and asked Pete, "Have you seen Lana?"

"No." Pete shook his head and then smacked his chest before he jogged off, "There's your dad."

Clark looked at the bleachers nearby, where Jonathan was sitting next to Jessica.

"Dad." Clark stopped in front of Jonathan, "I'm glad you're here. It means a lot to me."

"I still don't support your decision, Clark. I'm here to see that no one gets hurt." Jonathan said unhappily.

Clark's face fell. His father met his disappointment with his own stoniness. A whistle blew and Clark walked off toward the team.

"Kent! Get in there at tailback!" The Coach yelled.

"And I thought parents were supposed to support you even if they didn't agree with your decision after all it's your life. Huh, I guess I was wrong." Jessica muttered as she took out her camera.

Jonathan looked at her.

She smiled at him innocently and stood up to stand at the railings to get a closer shot.

"Blue 32! Hut! Hut! Hut!" Whitney shouted.

Clark was almost immediately tackled, and as he recovered, he looked over at his father. Coach Walt rushed over and grabbed Clark by the helmet.

"Quit lookin' in the stands! Your dad's not coachin' this team - I am! Now, I didn't bring you out here to be a tackling dummy. Get angry!" He said angrily punched Clark in the chest motivationally, "Kick some butt!"

Jonathan watched, concerned. The team began again.

"All right, guys, same play." Whitney shouted out.

"Oh yeah, we got 'em." Opposing Quarterback said.

"Blue 32! Hut! Hut!" Whitney called.

The ball went to Clark, who easily pushed his way through several opponents, then jumped over the top of more, knocking another to the ground, and running toward the end zone. As he reached the end zone triumphantly, Jonathan got up, upset, and gave Clark a meaningful look as he left.

Jessica glanced between them unhappy with the tension between the two male Kents.

* * *

Principal Kwan exited the school immediately after his 'conversation' with Coach Walt. Peeking through his blinds, Coach Walt watched him cross the parking lot and get into his car.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" He muttered angrily.

Principal Kwan put his seatbelt on and Coach Walt concentrated, closing his eyes. As Kwan tried to start the ignition, the steering column burst into flames, he pulled his hand back, singed. Flames soon spread to include as far as the gear shift. Coach Walt was still concentrating. In Kwan's car, the fire has engulfed the whole dash, he tried to unlock the door, but his hand was burned. More fire spread, until it appeared his whole cab was on fire. He began to scream. Coach Walt turned away, a smile on his face.

Clark and Pete exited the school gym, freshly showered and met up with Jessica who had waited for them.

"Where'd your dad go?" Pete asked.

"Yeah... he had to get back to the farm," Clark lied.

Jessica glanced at him. She knew he was upset by their father’s behaviour and she was as well but she could also see his side of the argument. But they may not have been biologically Kents but Clark was just as stubborn as their father.

They stopped as they noticed a car on fire.

"Go get help!" Jessica said to Pete.

As Pete rushed back inside, the twins dropped their backpacks and ran forward. Jessica smashed the driver's window and pulled the door off. Clark pulled an unconscious Kwan out and carried him, fireman's style, away from the car just as it exploded in a giant debris-shooting fireball.

* * *

Martha was on the phone while Jonathan and the twins sat at the table finishing off dinner.

"Thanks. Goodbye," Martha said and hung up the phone. Clark was eyeing his father uncomfortably.

"Principal Kwan's gonna be in the hospital 'til over the weekend." Martha announced.

"Is he gonna be all right?" Jessica asked her mom.

"He's got some burns and suffered smoke inhalation, but he's gonna be okay." She looked at Jonathan as she cleared a dinner dish. He was resolutely looking at his food.

"Anybody see you, son?"

"Nobody saw me, Dad," Clark said exasperated.

Jonathan nodded.

"I told the paramedics that I wrapped my hands in my jacket when I pulled him out." Clark said.

"Lucky you were there," Martha said patting his shoulder.

Clark looked at his father, "Well, I kinda missed my ride."

Jonathan was also getting exasperated, "Look, I saw you play. All right?" He stood up. "Now, you could easily have hurt any one of those boys."

"But the point is I didn't," Clark said.

Jonathan doesn't respond just 'harrumph'ed giving Clark a look and took his plate to the sink.

Clark looked back at his mom and sister as he followed with his plate. "Why are we even having this conversation? He's never gonna believe me."

Jonathan still didn't respond.

"By the way, Coach gave me your old position." Clark said proudly. "You're looking at the starting tailback for this Friday's game."

Jonathan walked past him, giving him a long look, and then walked back into the dining area.

"Don't everyone congratulate me at once." Clark said and after a long look at Martha he left the kitchen heading upstairs.

Jessica watched her brother leave before turning to face her father. "Telling your son 'I'm here to make sure no one gets hurt' is _not_ being a supportive father. And the 'be your own man' speech wasn't what made him play. It was the bit where he compared him to you. Reminded him of the big star popular jock you were. Clark did it because he wants to be you. Not a popular jock, _you_." With that she dropped her dish in the sink, not noticing it crack, and followed her brother.

Martha walked back into dining area where Jonathan was carrying the coffee pot.

"How did he get to be so stubborn?" Jonathan asked.

"Gee, I don't know," his wife said sarcastically.

"Hey, wait a minute. I was not like that when I was his age." Jonathan denied as Martha sat down.

"No, you were the obedient son," Martha said dryly, heavily sarcastic, "who always obeyed his father and _didn't_ run away one summer and try out for the Metropolis Sharks."

He sat down too; his expression softened. "Since when did you go and join the other side?"

"Jonathan, Clark hasn't been able to do anything normal his whole life, neither has Jessica. No playgroups, no Little League, no Summer camps. All because we were afraid they might hurt somebody. They're teenagers now, let's give him a shot." She smiled encouragingly.

He sighed, "His gifts come with responsibilities."

She shook her head, "This isn't about his gifts. This is about his judgment. You're telling Clark that you don't believe in him."

"Wha- Of course I believe in him. What if he makes a mistake? And somebody suspects... the truth. I do not want somebody comin' on this farm and taking our kids away from us." Jonathan said protectively.

Martha understood he was worried but she thought he was wrong. "Well, if we don't start trusting them, nobody's gonna have to take them away. They are gonna _leave_ all by themselves."

He looked at her thoughtfully.

* * *

Jessica knocked on Clark's door and when he called out she entered to find him flopped down on his bed. After he'd broken it when he woke up to find himself floating and crashed down onto it, their father had built a solid oak bed over the top of a metal frame with underneath drawers so hopefully it wouldn't collapse again when Clark landed on it. Jessica hadn't started floating, or least wasn't aware of it, so didn't need a new bed yet. "You ok?"

"I just wish he would trust me," He muttered.

She laid down squeezing in beside him. "Clark, you know how powerful we are, we could easily lose concentration and hurt someone. Remember all the accidents we had as kids?"

"But we're not kids anymore."

"No we're not, but you can understand why he's worried can't you?"

"I guess," He said reluctantly.

She decided to change the subject, "Now I want to congratulate you and tell you I will be there Friday to watch you play and take as many pictures of your first game as possible and scream your name as loud as I can."

He smiled slightly, "Jess, thanks."

She smiled back, "Anytime."

* * *

"You guys, it doesn't make sense. Cars don't just spontaneously combust." Chloe said as she walked down the street with Pete, Jessica and Clark heading towards the coffee shop _'The Beanery'_.

"Cops said it was faulty wiring," Clark said.

"I've already got my headline. ‘ _Jock strap saves principal from burning car._ ’" Chloe said pleased with herself.

"Will you lay off the 'jock straps' thing?" Pete asked pleadingly.

She ignored him, "I still can't believe Clark's been blinded by the Friday night life."

"I joined the football team, not a cult." Clark said as they entered and headed to the counter.

"Yeah, next thing you know, I'm going to be joining the pom-pom brigade." Chloe said as Lana came up behind her back carrying a notepad and wearing a green apron.

"I hear there's a spot open."

"Lana! What are you doing here?" Clark asked in surprise at the uniform.

She picked up a tray full of coffees. "Taking your order, I hope."

Chloe followed her as she walked away, "WW- what is this, some kind of cheerleader charity 'be a waitress for a night' sorta thing?"

"Yes, it is. Except for the 'cheerleading' and 'charity' parts. And tips are always appreciated." Lana set the tray down and began serving coffees to patrons nearby.

Chloe looked at Pete, Clark and Jessica with a funny expression while Lana's back was turned. "So, you're a waitress for real?" Clark asked as Chloe claimed an empty table.

"Even got the perky nametag to prove it," Lana pointed to the tag on her apron.

"For today?" Pete asked.

"Ever." Lana said smiling.

"Where's your necklace?" Jessica asked since she hadn’t felt the warning of Lana’s presence, her meteor rock necklace.

"Strict dress code. No jewellery and no open-toed shoes." Lana said smiling.

"You're very... waitress-like," Clark tried to compliment her.

"Thanks." Lana smiled. "Now," She said walking away slowly, "if I could only tell the difference between a half-caf decaf and a non-fat latte."

"In that case, I'll have a regular coffee," Chloe said.

"Hey! Times four." Pete said calling after her pointing at the four of them.

As they sat down, Jessica realized Lana had left her tray on their table she passed it to Clark winking. He grinned and hurried after Lana.

Clark holding it out to her, "Uh, Lana, you forgot this."

She took the tray, "Thanks. That's been happening a lot."

"First days are always rough." He sat at a stool at the counter. "So, you just quit cheerleading?"

"You sound surprised.

"Well, it's not like you broke any state laws or anything, but I am. You always seemed so happy doing it.

"My mom was a cheerleader, so was my aunt. I figured it was time to break the vicious cycle.

Clark laughed and then asked, "What did, uh, Whitney say?"

Lana smirked, "You're his teammate now. Why don't you ask him?"

He looked away still not comfortable around Whitney. "You know, it's amazing. The same day I make the team, you quit the squad. I was just hoping we'd see more of each other.

She smiles warmly, "I have four shifts a week. You can stop by any time you like."

Lana's boss approached the counter. "Lana, table three's been waiting for their drinks for five minutes. If they go cold, it's coming out of your tips.

"Right. Sorry." Lana winced apologetically.

"Don't be sorry. Just be faster." The boss snapped and left.

Lana looked at Clark and Clark got the hint and left the counter.

"Clark Kent is a football player and Lana Lang is a waitress..." Chloe said confused, looking at the pair in question.

"What's the matter with that?" Pete asked shrugging.

"Nothing. I just want to click my heels and get back to reality." The blonde said.

Jessica smiled, "I don't think that works without ruby red slippers."

Behind them, a football player entered and headed over to where other football players are drinking coffees. The player says something to the others and the whole group gets up wordlessly and leaves.

Chloe looked intrigued and looked at Pete. "What's up with your fallen brethren?

He shook his head, "I don't know."

She got up and grabbed her stuff, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Clark was coming back to the table as Chloe was making a quick exit.

"Chloe?"

"Relax. I'll, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

As she left, Lana walked past but she bumped into a customer and spilled a whole tray of orders. The whole café applauded. Clark gave her a cute shrug, which she gave back.

* * *

The sprinkles were on in Football field and the Coach was pacing in front of the group of cheating players.

"Congratulations! I've never seen a group of young men demonstrate such extraordinary stupidity! Now, which one of you talked? Huh?"

No one spoke.

"No one here told Principal Kwan that I supplied you with that test?"

"Coach, no college is even gonna look at us with cheating on our records." One player said.

Coach walked coolly over to the player. "So, it was you, huh, Trevor?"

Trevor didn't meet Coach's eyes.

"Now, why doesn't that surprise me?" As he slapped Trevor, the sprinklers all around them begin to shoot fire. The boys stared at the shooting flames surrounding them, dumbfounded and afraid.

The Coach was seething, "You boys hear me good. Nothing... NOTHING is gonna stand between me and my legacy! Now, you go home and you keep your mouths shut! Understand?"

They give him a chorus of 'yes, Coach'. Coach walked away. As he did, Chloe peeked up from behind a fence and took digital pictures of the fire, the boys, and the coach.

* * *

Jessica was cuddled up in bed reading but soon finished the book, she put it aside and checked the time. It was after midnight but she wasn't quite ready to settle down to sleep yet, she decided to go downstairs and get some milk and see if there were any cookies left. She pulled her dressing gown over the large football top that she slept in and wandered down the stairs, pausing as she saw her dad sitting at the kitchen island.

"Hey," She went to the fridge and grabbed the milk, took a few sips from the bottle knowing her dad unlike her mom wouldn't tell her off.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing still up?" Jonathan asked, looking up from the mug he'd been staring into.

"Just restless and a little hungry." She took out the apple pie that they'd had for dessert with dinner and held it up questioningly at her father.

He nodded.

She cut two pieces, giving him the smaller piece and then went to head back upstairs.

Jonathan was already at odds with one child he didn't want to be at odds with both of them. "Jess, the fight is between me and Clark, you don't have to get in the middle."

She turned around to face him. "Dad, I'm not in the middle, I'm on Clark's side."

"Jess, on the football pitch anything can happen, things never go as planned. You wouldn't understand that."

She wasn't impressed with his excuse. "No, I wouldn't know much about playing sports because you and mom never allowed us to, but 'the anything can happen' sounds just like life."

Jonathan sighed, "You know why we couldn't."

"Yeah, you don't trust us to be careful with our powers, to keep control even though we do that every single moment of every single day."

"Clark could hurt someone on that field," Jonathan said defensively.

"And you never injured another player while playing sports?" She asked dubiously, knowing he had.

"I'm not as strong as you and your brother."

She raised an eyebrow at him reminding him of Martha, "So that of course makes it alright? You either trust us or you don't."

"Jess-"

She shook her head, "Goodnight dad," and left the kitchen heading back to bed, leaving Jonathan to think.

* * *

A lean man with shoulder length brown hair and a trimmed beard, dressed in an expensive suit, burst through the doors of Lex's library where Lex was seated at the desk, feet propped on desk.

"Congratulations, Lex. You made the business page for once." Lionel Luthor threw the paper on the desk.

Lex picked it up coolly. "I told Dominic I was doing this two days ago."

"Yes, and my drone dutifully reported it to me. I just didn't think you'd be stupid enough to implement it." Lionel said amused, though whether by Lex's nickname for his employee or his plan it wasn't sure.

"If you had a problem, why didn't you pick up the phone and call me?" Lex asked.

"We have a reporting structure." He turned away from the desk, "Just because you're my son, don't expect any special treatment."

Lex rolled his eyes. "Believe me, I never have."

"That 'wounded pride' routine may have worked for your mother, but don't try it with me."

Lionel came around the desk to tower over the seated Lex, he reached one hand out toward his son's face, who shied away from it. "You know perfectly well how I feel about you."

Lex didn't look at his father, "Hence, I'm at a crap factory in Smallville."

"Lex, did you know Caesars would send their sons to the furthermost corners of the empire so they could get an appreciation of how the world works?" Lionel asked.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Dad."

Lionel paused, looked around briefly. "All right, here is how I propose we solve our... impasse." He removed a rapier from a stand nearby, swished it around. "We'll fence for it. If you win, I'll let you pursue your plan. If I win, you fire twenty percent of your workforce. The question you have to ask yourself, Lex, is...are you good enough to take your old man?"

Lex eyed his father, wearing the slightest of smiles.

A while later both Luthors were fencing in full gear, still in the library. Lex was pressing, but Lionel was calm. Lex became more agitated as they duel. Lex took a swipe at Lionel, who rolled backwards over the pool table to the opposite side.

"Look at your moves, Lex. They're rash, no thought to their consequences."

"If I wanted a running commentary, I'd buy one of your books on tape."

Lionel laughed, "You know what your problem is?"

"Enlighten me," Lex said sarcastically.

"You're ruled by your emotions. You always have been..."

In two swings, Lionel has his blade at Lex's throat. "...And that can be a fatal flaw."

He moved Lex backward by the blade at his throat until Lex fell backward onto the sofa, breathing heavily.

Lionel deadly calm, "I want those workers gone by noon tomorrow." He tapped the blade on Lex's chest with a slight smirk, "Meeting...adjourned."

As he left, Lex righted himself, angry at his loss.

* * *

In the hayloft, Clark was smiling as he looked at himself in his Crows football jersey in the mirror, while Jessica sat on the sofa watching him with a smile. She liked seeing her brother happy.

Martha came up the steps and smiled as she saw Clark looking at his reflection, "Heading out to the pep rally?"

"How do I look?" Clark asked a little nervous.

"As handsome as your father."

"You don't have to do this, Mom." Clark chided.

"Do what?" She asked innocently.

"Play Kent family peacekeeper."

Martha glanced at Jessica, "Well, if the Kent men weren't so stubborn, I wouldn't have to."

"So you're taking Dad's side?" Clark asked coyly.

"No, Clark, I'm not. I told him he's being unreasonable."

He was grateful for her support. "Thanks."

"Well, I'm not saying you're entirely innocent here, either. If you want to make your own decision, you need to be prepared to live with your mistakes." She informed him.

"You trust me, don't you?" He asked.

She sighed fondly, "I want to, Clark. So does your dad. Just...give him a chance."

Clark accepted it, contemplative.

* * *

Chloe was typing on her computer in her _Torch_ office, creating a front page with the headline, 'Playing with fire' and the picture. She'd tried to talk to Trevor but he'd clammed up.

Just outside the fire door, Coach Walt was concentrating. Chloe's computer erupted into flames, she jumped up from her chair, horrified, as the rest of the desk is engulfed in fire. It was quickly spreading, she backed away as it spread across the floor toward her. She reached a corner, but the rest of the office was aflame.

In the pep rally outside cheerleaders were still cheering. Clark, in his uniform, was watching the cheerleaders and the bonfire with Jessica beside him.

Pete joined them, also dressed in his football jersey, and asked, "Hey, have you seen Chloe?"

"No."

They looked around.

In her office Chloe was cornered by the flames, looked out the window next to her and saw the pep rally.

The Kent twins and Pete were moving through the crowd looking for Chloe when Clark stopped, looking toward the _Torch_ office. Chloe leaned out the window and signalled to him as she yelled, "Clark!"

Seeing her, Clark rushed through the crowd. Chloe knew Clark was on his way she shut the window. Pressed against the wall by fire, she took off her jacket. Wrapping it around her head, she tried to run through the fire but fell over the desk, falling to the floor, she threw off the burning jacket. She ran to the door, but was blocked by an outbreak of fire. She backed away, but there was nowhere left to go.

"Oh my God!"

Clark ran at super-speed down the hallway and up the stairs.

"Chloe!" Clark yelled as he ran into the office area.

Coach Walt, still at the fire door, heard Clark yell and, startled opened his eyes his concentration broken. Instantly, much of the flames died back. Chloe stared, amazed.

Clark ran in and grabbed Chloe, "Chloe!"

"Clark!" She turned and engulfed him in a great, relieved hug.

Clark held her, looking around at the smouldering office.

Annoyed, Coach walked away.

* * *

Clark looked around the burned office and picked up a _Torch_ issue, "The _Torch_ torched. How's that for dramatic irony?"

Chloe just glared from beside him, unamused.

"Just tryin' to get you to smile." He tossed down the paper and walked away from her.

"This is more than just arson, Clark. It's like the fire knew what I was doing."

He looked at her disbelieving, "And you believe Coach Walt was somehow controlling it?"

"Look at the facts. Principal Kwan launches an investigation into the cheating scandal; Coach Walt tries to fry him in his car. Then one of his players comes forward and he threatens them all with pyrotechnic sprinklers. _I_ am about to print that picture and the Torch goes up in flames." Chloe listed earnestly.

"What, now you think he's behind the cheating scandal?" Clark scoffed, "Come on, Chloe."

Clark walked around the fire-damaged office as Chloe followed him, making her case. "Coach obsessed with winning his 200th game helps bonehead players pass the test so he can secure his position in the pantheon of high school sports."

Clark was still unconvinced, "Do you have another copy of the picture?"

"No, it's kind of hard to recover the files." Chloe said sarcastically gesturing at her melted computer.

"You don't have any proof."

Chloe crossed her arms and then said, "Trevor Chapel."

"What about him?" He asked.

"I'm sure he's the one who talked to Kwan about the cheating. He wants to talk - I know it. But he's still scared to talk to me. But I _think_ he might open up to you." She looked at him pleadingly.

Clark thought about it and then nodded.

* * *

Lex was seated in a chair at the Beanery, going through papers and files. He sighed as Lana approached in her apron, ready to take his order. As he looked up and recognized her; he closed his files, amused, "Lana! What happened? Did Nell put you out on the street?"

She smiled, "I decided to join the workforce."

"Good for you." Lex leaned forward, "I'm sure you'll be Employee of the Month in no time."

"Right now, I hold the record for most dishes broken in a single day."

He smirked, "Better bring my cappuccino in a styrofoam cup, then."

Lana rolled her eyes and left to get it, as she did, she passed Clark and Jessica on their way in. "Well, if it isn't Smallville's latest football star."

"Let's see how I do tomorrow night. Hey, have you seen Trevor tonight?" Clark asked looking around.

Lana shook her head, "No, he hasn't been in."

"How are things going here?" Jessica asked.

"Today is one of those days I just want to scream."

Clark shrugged, "Well, for what it's worth, I think it's cool you got this job."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry I'm not gonna get to see you play tomorrow. New girl gets the worst shifts. So, can I get you anything?" Lana enquired.

"Uh, maybe a cup of coffee."

"Mocha please for me," Jessica said.

Lana smiled, "Coming right up."

"Thanks."

Lana left, and Clark and Jessica walked up to join Lex who was smiling at them.

"Rumour has it Clark Kent joined the football team."

Clark gestured at the red jersey which displayed the number 86, "Rumour's true." Jessica and Clark sat down opposite Lex on the sofa.

Lex grinned, "Congratulations. Your dad must be thrilled."

Jessica smirked while Clark winced, "Actually, he freaked out. Told me I couldn't play. I'm surprised with my dad. I mean, he claims I should make my own decisions, but then when I do he shuts me down." He lent back against the sofa.

"Ah, and you're out late, waiting for him to go to bed so you could avoid the uncomfortable silence that greets you when you get home."

"How did you know?" Clark asked.

Lex smiled knowingly. "Luthors wrote the book on uncomfortable silences."

Clark smiled back, Jessica noticed the files in front of Lex and how he looked a little stressed, "You alright Lex?”

“Me? Always.”

She scoffed, “Please. How good a friend would we be if we bought that?”

“Fair enough. I have a tough decision to make at the plant. Something my father wants me to do. My father wants me to cut twenty percent of my workforce.” Lex gestured with files, “So I’m trying to figure out which poor bastard should get the axe."

"Any way around it?" Jessica asked.

"Once my father's made his mind up, he's not easy to turn around."

Clark and Jessica nodded knowingly, sounded exactly like their father. Lana arrived with drinks, began serving them. "If it makes you guys feel any better, you should have seen the look on my aunt's face when I took this job. Not that I was eavesdropping or anything." Lana smiled and sat on the arm of the sofa next to Clark.

"I guess we're all in the same boat."

Lex shook his head slightly. "No, no. You and Lana stood your ground and are doing what you want. I caved. And Jessica is the good girl."

Clark looked sympathetic while Jessica said, "Thanks I think."

Lex picked up his foam-covered coffee cup and toasted them, smiling. "You two have inspired me.

"Oh yeah." Clark said sarcastically as he picked up his coffee, "Joining the football team and pouring some coffee. We're a couple of real rebels."

Lana held up a small fist with a chuckle, "Long live the revolution."

Lex drank from his 'cappuccino'.

"How is it?" Lana asked nervously and stood up as Jessica took a sip of her own mocha and frowned.

Lex wiped foam from the tip of his nose. "It's perfect."

Lana looked relieved, "Okay."

Lana left, Clark watching her go. When Jessica knew she was out of earshot, she gestured with her own mug and asked quietly, "Is that what you ordered?"

Lex looked at the cup and then smiled at Jessica, "Not even close."

They sat chatting as they finished their drinks and Lex dropped them off home on the way.

Lex pulled up in front of the turn to Kent Farm instead of going down the drive as he knew Mr Kent didn’t approve of his friendship with the twins and he didn’t want to make things difficult if it could be avoided.

“Don’t worry Lex, you’ll think of something.” Jessica said as they unbuckled their seatbelts.

“You always find a way to do what you want Lex.” Clark added.

“I hope that was a compliment.”

“It was. Because luckily for the world you always try to do the right thing.”

He looked at the twins, “You really believe that?”

“Sure. Don’t you?”

Lex looked thoughtful as they got out and then headed to the castle. In the past he did the right thing for himself, didn’t care how it affected everyone else but now people relied on him to pay bills and put food on the table. He had to think of the plant and his employees, they shouldn’t be drawn into the middle of this game he had with his father.

But how could he protect them when his father had all the power? 

* * *

After Clark had talked to Trevor, who was terrified of the Coach and had a burn on his arm that the Coach had given him, he went to talk to the Coach. Coach was in his sweat box when Clark opened the door and stood confidently in the doorway.

"Kent... why aren't you in the locker room suiting up?" Coach asked.

"I'm not walking out on that field. Neither are you." Clark said firmly.

The Coach was beginning to get upset, "Look, I don't know what the hell your problem is, but you do not want to _tick_ me off right now."

As he got upset at Clark, the green rocks in the heater began to glow. Clark began to feels sick immediately but pushed through it, "I saw what you did to Trevor's arm."

Coach got off the bench. "Trevor, should have kept his mouth shut!"

Close to Clark now, Coach noticed him getting sick and weak. "What's the matter, Kent? A little too hot for you, huh?"

Coach sucker-punched Clark in the gut and slammed him against the inside wall of the sauna. Clark fell to the ground, knocking the stand of rocks over onto and around himself. He was in serious trouble.

"You'll excuse me now. I got a game to win." The Coach said snidely.

Sick, Clark fell back to the floor as Coach closed and locked the door from the outside. He glanced in the small window one more time at Clark and walked away. Clark struggled unsuccessfully to get up.

* * *

The stands were packed while below the Coach was on the sidelines as the team played and Pete is on the bench. "Blue 32! Hut!" Whitney called out.

Martha and Jonathan entered together. Martha spotted Jessica sitting with Chloe on the bleachers. "Jessica! Chloe!"

Chloe waved, "Hi, Mrs Kent! Hi, Mr Kent!"

Jonathan and Martha sat down next to Jessica and Chloe.

"Smallville's resident cynic have a change of heart?" Martha queried.

Chloe shrugged, "Well, I decided to put my personal politics aside to support my friends."

Martha looked meaningfully at Jonathan, "Yes, we're trying the same philosophy."

Jonathan nodded agreement. "Where's Clark?"

Jessica shrugged, looking around little worried, she felt like something was wrong not just because Clark wouldn't miss his chance to play, but some internal instinct was screaming at her. "I don't know. I was supposed to meet him before the game, but he didn't show. I thought he just got caught up."

They all looked around for Clark.

* * *

Clark was still immobilized by the green meteor rocks in the Sauna. Sweating and breathing heavily, he picked up a rock and threw it toward the small window in the door.

* * *

Jonathan jogged onto the sidelines toward Pete on the bench, "Hey, Pete! Pete..." He patted his shoulder getting his attention.

Pete snapped out of watching the game, "Hey."

"Have you seen Clark?" Jonathan asked him.

Pete shook his head, "Nah, I haven't seen him all day."

Coach turned around to see Jonathan, and approached. "Jonathan, you know the rules. No parents on the sidelines."

"I'm looking for Clark," Jonathan said.

Coach looked upset, "Join the club. I need him out here. Guess he doesn't have what it takes to be a winner, huh?"

Jessica and Chloe watched the exchange nearby, distressed. As Coach walked back to the game, Jonathan jogged back to the girls. "Nobody's seen him."

"I think the coach is lying." Chloe said.

Jonathan looked back at Coach, "What's going on here, Chloe?"

"Chloe was investigating the coach, Clark was helping her." Jessica explained quickly.

Jonathan patted a worried Chloe's shoulder, "All right, I'll check the locker room, Jess check the school."

They head off to look for Clark while Coach watched them leave.

Coach turned to Asst. Coach, "I'll be back in five."

Asst Coach protested, "Walt, we're in the middle of a game-"

"Just call the damn plays!" Coach snapped and jogged after the exiting Jonathan.

* * *

Clark threw another rock, which successfully broke the sauna window, landing outside. He managed to pick up another, which followed it before he fell back unconscious.

Jonathan entered the locker room. "Clark!" He called out as he looked around. "Clark?"

As he approached the sauna, he saw the broken window. Peeking inside, he saw Clark on the floor, in pain.

"Clark!" He tried the doorknob. "Clark? Clark!"

Jonathan kicked the door open and rushed inside to hold Clark upright. He looked at his son worriedly, he’d never seen him like this. "Can you hear me? Are you all right?"

Clark's eyes fluttered open a little, he said with difficulty, "...it's the meteor rocks..."

"Come on..." Jonathan began dragging his son from the sauna. Clark tried to help by bending his knees and pushing as Jonathan dragged him by his shoulders, kicking the rocks Clark had thrown back into the sauna room.

As they go through the doorway, Coach smacked a fire extinguisher on the back of Jonathan's head. Jonathan was knocked out. But Clark was far enough from the meteor rocks that he recovered immediately. Clark rolled over as the Coach swung at him with the extinguisher, but Clark blocked the blow. On a second block, Clark kicked out sending the Coach through a nearby window. Coach landed heavily in the locker area. As he got up, Clark approached him.

"Coach, you need help."

Coach began backing away, "What I need is to win this game!"

Clark looked at him stonily, "It's too late for that."

Closing his eyes, Coach concentrated, and flames erupted around Clark. Clark just looked at them. As more fire blocked Clark completely in, Coach looked up. But Clark walked through the fire, uninjured and calm. Coach backed away, afraid.

"How'd you do that?"

Clark took off his still-burning jacket, he smirked, "It's in the genes."

Coach took a swing at Clark, who ducked underneath and easily tossed him into the empty shower area, where he slammed against the wall. Coach picked himself up again.

"Give it up, Coach! You've lost!"

"NO!"

As he yelled in total anger, the showers erupted in flames. The fire engulfed Coach before Clark's eyes.

* * *

As Lionel entered Lex's library, Lex stood up and said cockily, "Two trips in one week. I'm flattered, Dad."

"What is this?" He held out a folder.

"It's my new proposal. I worked out how to cut the operation budget by twenty percent without losing a single job." Lex announced.

"Lex, I specifically told you to cut your workforce." Lionel said opening the folder.

"Why? With this plan, you don't get the bad PR."

"That's not the point," Lionel said tersely.

"Careful, Dad, you're getting emotional." He picked up a rapier from nearby. "We could always try a rematch." He played with the blade, "Or are you afraid you can't take your son again?"

"You get one." Lionel smirked.

"One what?"

"One chance to defy me."

Lex smirked, "I can't figure out what you hate more - the fact that my plan works, or that you didn't come up with it first."

"Just remember - empires aren't built on clever bookkeeping."

"Dad, you have no idea what I'm capable of." Lex smiled at his father - but just a little.

* * *

Firemen were cleaning up the burned locker room as Jonathan and Clark exited.

"Sorry you didn't get to play," Jonathan said.

"Were you here to make sure I didn't hurt anyone?" Clark asked his hands in his pockets.

Jonathan stopped his son with a hand and said seriously, "I was here to support my son."

They began walking again, passing a fire engine where Martha and Jessica were waiting.

The Kent woman walked behind them arm in arm.

Clark was quiet for a moment before finally said, "Some of the things I said... were out of line."

"Look, I..." Jonathan stopped again, "I do trust you, Clark. I do. I... I guess there's always gonna be a part of me that's a little bit afraid." He then said resignedly, "But that's just being a parent."

Clark smiled, "Thanks, Dad."

Jonathan nodded and smiled back, one hand on Clark's shoulder. He put his arm around Clark and they continue leaving.

Jessica and Martha walking behind them simply rolled their eyes. Men.

* * *

The empty football field was a bit of a mess from rubbish left after the game. Clark walked across it to stand in the middle of the field.

"Peaceful, isn't it?"

Clark turned to find Lana behind him, he smiled warmly, "Hey. I thought you were working."

Lana came closer. "I got 'let go'. Apparently, I'm not waitress material."

"Sorry. How did your aunt take it?" He asked as they began walking together.

"She said that it was a sign that I should seriously reconsider cheerleading."

Both laugh.

"Parents... what are you gonna do?"

"I heard about the coach. Pretty weird."

"He won his 200th game, and didn't even see it." There was no evidence of him in the locker room, like he'd burnt himself into nothing, so everyone believed he set the fire to cover his escape before he was fingered for the cheating scandal.

"You gonna play next season?" Lana asked.

"I don't know if football's for me." He paused, "I mean, my dad played, my granddad played. I think it's time to break the vicious cycle." He said repeating her words about cheerleading.

Lana laughed. "Pretty short career. Why the change of heart?"

"I don't know. I guess I got out on the field and," He looked at her, "realized my reason for playing was gone."

Lana accepted the statement, smiling a little, perhaps understanding his meaning. "Sorry to hear that."

"Who said life was fair?"

"Are you gonna be okay?" Lana asked in concern.

Clark thought about it for a moment. "Sometimes I just wanna scream."

Lana smiled playfully, "Why don't we?"

Clark looked at her puzzled. "'Why don't we' what?"

"Scream. I'm game if you are."

Clark looked around. "Are you serious?"

Lana laughed, "Why not?"

Clark shrugged. "On three. One... Two... Three."

Standing side by side, both throw their heads back and screamed.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The number on Clark's Jersey in episode 3 (Hothead) is 89, this is also the year, according to the pilot, that he crashed to Earth from Krypton. So since I had the twins arrive earlier I changed his number to 86, though people believes the twins were born in 87.  
> The twins are really close, and very protective of each other, they will choose the other over anyone else, even their parents.  
> Please review, I wanna known what ya think.  
> PHOENIX FURY.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Jessica was walking up Smallville’s Main Street when she heard the bank alarm go off and looked up to see Lex running with a gun and a backpack down the street towards her.

She stepped into his path. "Lex, what's going on?"

Lex looked at her angrily, "Get out of the way." He pushed her aside, sending her flying through the shop window of the opticians knocking over a rack of glasses.

Jessica looked up in shock at Lex from the floor of the shop and her vision changed. She got a flash of Lex's skeleton and it was covered in green patches. Her vision returned to normal as Lex ran away.

She looked around confused.

"Jessica, are you alright?" Sandy, the optician's receptionist, asked in concern, hurrying over.

Jessica sat up slowly careful of the glass, like a normal person would. "I think I'm ok. My jacket protected me from the glass so I'm not cut, just a little winded."

"What on earth happened?" Sandy helped her to her feet.

"I wish I knew. One minute I was walking then the next someone pushed me and I was sent flying through your window." She looked at the window.

"Must have been some push."

"It certainly was."

Lex had pushed _her_?

* * *

"This is incredible. Why would Lex Luthor need to rob a bank?" Martha asked as she read the _Smallville Ledger_ newspaper with the headline: _'Lex Luthor Robs Bank'_ as she sat at the kitchen island.

"I've seen some strange things in my day, but this definitely takes the cake." Jonathan said as he walked around the kitchen, he paused and looked at Jessica and Clark. "Well, almost."

"He got away with 100,000 dollars."

Jessica putting her breakfast bowl on the island and the Clark passed her the jug of milk as she passed him the cereal. "I know Lex. It wasn't him."

Jonathan sat at the island pouring himself some coffee, "Jessica, I know that he's a friend of yours, but come on. You saw him with your own eyes."

"I don't know what I saw," Jessica said leaning against the island.

"There must be some kind of reasonable explanation for this. I hope." Martha said.

"Me too. I hate to think I have an evil twin," Lex said through the screen door.

"Lex, we didn't hear you pull up." Martha uncomfortable with being caught talking about him.

"May I come in? I promise I'm not packing heat." Lex entered holding out his arms.

"Lex, how come you're not in jail?" Clark asked.

Lex walked around Clark to stand next to Jessica. "Because I was hosting a reception for 200 fertilizer distributors in Metropolis at the time of the robbery."

"Do the police have any leads?" Jonathan asked.

"None. That's why I wanted to talk to you, Jessica. Your name was on the witness list. Did you actually see this person?"

Jessica nodded, "Yeah, he looked just like you."

"Except his fingerprints and signature didn't match mine. You sure your eyes weren't playing tricks on you?"

"What's gonna happen now?" Clark asked.

"Hopefully, the money will turn up. In the meantime, the Metropolis tabloids will have a field day, and I'm sure certain people's opinions of me will be cemented in stone." He glanced at Jonathan.

Jonathan acknowledged the remark with a nod and stood up, "I gotta get to work." Martha sat silently as he left the kitchen.

"I'm sorry you got thrown through that window. I promise I'm not a criminal mastermind." Lex said to Jessica.

"I know." She paused crossing her arms and staring at the table, "A criminal mastermind would have worn a mask." She said seriously before looking at Lex and smiling.

He laughed.

* * *

"Come on, move it! That's the stuff. Come on, you can do it. Hustle, hustle, hustle! Get on up there. Get on up there. You can do it. That's the stuff. Let's go, come on!" The coach shouted in gym class to the boys rope-climbing.

Clark and Pete stood on the ground watching, Clark gaze drifted from watching the rope climbing to the girls leaving the gym. In particular Lana.

Pete noticed his attention and nudged him. "Keep your eyes in your head, man."

Clark suddenly squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed his head.

"Kent, are we boring you?" The coach asked.

"I'm sorry. It's- my head hurts."

"That's because you need to get some blood pumping. Come on. You and Ross are next. Come on down, boys."

A moment later Pete and Clark were climbing the ropes next to each other.

"Come on, put a little muscle into it. If Ross beats you it's ten laps. Come on, Clark, let's go. Move it, move it!" The coach called from below.

"Looks like someone's doing laps." Pete said to Clark.

Clark looked at Pete and his vision flashed into x-ray, he saw the muscles in Pete's face. "Clark, man, what's wrong? Clark, man, what's wrong?" Clark lost his grip on the rope and fell to the ground. "Clark!"

"Whoa, Kent, are you all right? Kent, what happened up there?" The coach asked bending down.

Clark sat up slowly rubbing his head and looked at the wall of the gym with a start. He saw through it and into the girls' locker room. Lana walked into view wearing a towel. She turned her back to Clark and let the towel drop. He smiled.

* * *

"So when you have these flashes, you can see through anything? People, objects?" Martha asked going over what Clark had told them as they all sat in the living room.

Clark rubbed the back of his neck, "Sometimes I can see through things, other times it's like an x-ray."

"And there's no warning? This just happens?" Jonathan questioned.

Clark stood up and walked to the window. "Well, I get a headache and then it hits me. I mean, the first time, I thought I was hallucinating and then it happened again."

"Likewise." Jessica said, thinking back to being in history class and getting a rather full view of their teacher – she was never looking at Mr Appleby in the same way again. She not happy to learn she was manifesting a new power; she'd rather be seeing things.

"I'm sure there's some way to control this," Martha said optimistically.

"You guys, we can see through things.” Clark said slowly, as if they weren't hearing him. “How do you control that?"

"You got to practice. Your eyes have muscles just like your legs." Martha reasoned.

Jonathan stood up and went over to Clark. "Your mom is right. Look, all you have to do is you have to figure out a way to, uh, condition them so that you don't get these random flashes."

"Oh, that sounds great. How am I gonna do that?" He left the room in frustration, heading to the front door slamming it behind him.

Jessica sighed and went to the kitchen muttering a need for chocolate while Jonathan and Martha looked at each other hopelessly.

* * *

Clark was walking down the Smallville town sidewalk when he suddenly grabbed his head and started seeing in x-ray. He watched a woman's skeleton walk by. He saw another skeleton with green patches like the one Jessica had described to him, enter the antique shop and when his vision returned to normal, he saw that it was Tina that the skeleton belonged to.

Martha came out of the flower shop and saw the look on Clark's face. "Did it happen to you?"

He nodded.

"Let's go home."

"No, I'm okay. Didn't you need to go to the antique store?" He pointed at the shop Tina had gone into.

They entered the shop Martha called out hello.

Tina's mother, Rose entered from the back. "Mrs Kent. I-I mean Martha. How are you?"

"Good. How's business?" Martha asked.

She smiled, "Couldn't be better. I'm doing so many estate sales in Metropolis; I'm thinking of selling the place."

"That would be a shame. I thought you loved the store," Martha said looking around the store.

Rose shrugged. "Not really. I never wanted this life, it just kind of happened."

Clark looked around, "Is Tina around? I thought I saw her come in."

Rose shook her head, "Uh, she's at Lana's. They're inseparable these days."

He was sure he'd seen her. "Really? I could have sworn that-"

"You must be seeing things." Rose said quickly.

Clark shrugged, "I need some air. I'm gonna go for a walk." Martha patted his shoulder and he left the shop.

Martha turned back to Rose, "I came by to pick up the lamp."

"Lamp?" She repeated puzzled.

"The one you were restoring for Jonathan," Martha reminded her.

Rose blinked and then said, "Oh, yes. Silly me. It's in the back."

She went to the back room and Martha looked around the store. She went to a dresser with an adjustable mirror and tilted the mirror downward slightly. She thought it would look good in Jessica's room if she had space for it. As she was looking at the mirror she noticed something in the reflection, she turned and saw a stack of bills sticking out from under a chest behind her. She picked it up as Tina's mother came back.

"It's not quite ready, its..." Rose trailed off as Martha stood up.

"I found this under the chest."

Rose took if from her, "I'm such an airhead. A client paid me in cash. I've been looking for this all day." She put it under the counter.

"That's a lot of money. You should be careful." Martha said walking around to the counter.

"Thanks. Why don't you stop by next week? It'll be ready then." Martha started to go, leaving her purse on the counter. Rose took the keys out of it and hurried after her holding the purse out, "Uh, you forgot your purse."

Martha smiled taking it, "Oh. Looks like we're both airheads today." Rose smiled as she followed her to the door like she was making sure she left.

"Bye." Rose said shutting the door and watching her go as she turned the lock and flipped the closed sign on the door and she walked away from the door and focused.

Her skin shifted and bones crunched and she morphed back into Tina.

Tina looked down at her hand which held Martha's keys.

Martha paused in the street as she saw the _Smallville Ledger_ and studied the front-page article about the robbery for a moment thoughtfully and then started walking away down the street when the truck, with Clark at the wheel, came speeding onto the sidewalk straight at her.

"Clark! Ah!"

She jumped out of the way and the truck swerved around the corner. Clark ran to Martha from the other direction.

"Mom, you all right?"

"Clark." She hugged him.

* * *

"The police found the truck. Abandoned out by the Stewart's farm." Jonathan said coming into the kitchen after getting off the phone.

"Did anybody else see the driver?" Clark asked.

Jonathan shook his head, "No."

"I could have sworn it was you, Clark." Martha said looking at Clark as Jonathan took a seat beside her at the dining table.

"I guess we're not the only one with a vision problem." He glanced at Jessica where she sat on the window seat.

"Look, I don't understand. Whoever it was, how did they get your keys?" Jonathan asked, puzzled by the whole thing.

"I have no idea. I only went into the antique..." Martha trailed off.

"What is it, Mom?" Jessica asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing. It's just that Rose Grier was acting very strange. I found 5,000 dollars in cash under a dresser. It had a Smallville Savings and Loan band on it. She said a customer paid her, but –"

"You think it's from the bank robbery?" Jessica guessed, seeing where she was going.

"It crossed my mind."

Jonathan held up a hand. "So wait a minute. Rose took your keys, turned into Clark, and then tried to run you down?"

Martha closed her eyes and shook her head, "You're right. It's crazy."

"I don't think so," Clark said standing up.

"What?" Jonathan asked looking at Clark.

He went to the window and turned back to look at them. "I saw a flash of Tina Grier's skeleton. It was weird and green. It didn't look human. You know, like the ones you see in anatomy books?"

"That's probably because Tina was born with a soft bone disease. They had that poor girl on all these experimental drugs. Doctors didn't believe she'd live to see her first birthday." Martha explained.

Jonathan nodded, "She did get better right around her first birthday."

Clark looked at his dad, "That was right after the meteor shower, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," He said seeing what Clark was implying.

The twins had finally told their parents about how the meteor rocks affected them after their father had rescued Clark from Coach Walt. They had not been impressed that the twins had withheld such important information from them - they’d gone absolutely ballistic. It had taken the twins hours to calm their parents down and explain everything they knew about the rocks which wasn’t much.

"Clark, what do you think Tina's doing?" Martha asked.

He walked around the dining table thinking. "I don't know. It looked like what you said you saw just after the robbery." He looked at Jessica. "I just wish I could control this."

"You and me both," Jessica muttered.

"What if you try focusing it, you know like a telescope," Martha suggested.

Jonathan stood up and came to Clark's side. "Yeah, you could start with something small." Reaching into his pocket and held up his closed hand, "Try to tell me what I have in my hand right now."

The twins looked at it and then at the same time Clark and Jessica announced, "Your pocket knife."

Jonathan opened his hand to reveal his pocket knife, "You could see through my hand."

Jessica and Clark looked at each other and then at him. "No, you always carry your knife in that pocket."

Jonathan looked at the pocket knife and then at the twins who smiled making him laugh.

* * *

Lex came out of a coffee shop to see a man leaning on his car in a suit. "May I help you?" Lex asked.

He held out his hand as he introduced himself, "Roger Nixon, _Metropolis Inquisitor_."

Lex walked closer, "Get off my car."

Roger held up a copy of the _Inquisitor_ with a picture of Lex at the robbery on the cover, tapping the picture. "That's a hell of a picture, Lex. You know, it really boosted our sales."

Lex smirked, "I've read comic books with less fiction than your rag."

"Well, how about this? Is this fiction?" He showed Lex a file, "It's your juvenile record. Fascinating reading. It must have taken a Brink's truck of your dad's money to keep all those people quiet."

Lex looked around trying to keep his temper under control. "Those records are sealed."

"I'm a resourceful guy. You know, I saw that picture yesterday, and it got me to think of a follow-up. 'Lex Luthor's Wild Youth in Metropolis.' Does the name Club Zero ring a bell?"

Lex looked at him furiously, "You print one word about that, I'll sue."

"Lawsuits take years. The genie will be out of the bottle and all the people will know that the new and improved Lex Luthor is nothing but a facade."

Lex chuckled, "You know what I think, Rog? If you wanted to print that, it would already be in the paper. I think you're looking for a payoff."

Lex walked away from to walk around to the other side of the car. Roger got off the car and turned to face Lex over the car. "It's a business proposition. 100,000 dollars and these records will disappear forever."

Lex got into his car, "I'd question your integrity, but you're a journalist."

"Your father really thinks he can hide you here forever?" He leant over and offered his card as Lex turned the key and started the engine, "You got 24 hours and that's just the front page."

Lex took the card and speeds away leaving Roger staring after him satisfied at getting under the Luthor skin.

* * *

Clark lent against the lockers watching Tina in the hall. She was wearing the same sweater Lana had on the day before.

"Hello, Clark."

Pete waved his hand in front of Clark's face making him jump slightly, "Is everything okay?"

"Have you guys ever noticed anything strange about Tina Grier?" He asked looking back at the teenage girl.

Chloe shook her head slightly, "Nothing that would require the intense concentration you're exerting to look at her."

Pete lent against Chloe, "Unh-unh. The only thing weird about Tina is the amount of time she spends idolizing Lana."

"Yeah, she's practically her clone," Chloe said and turned to Pete, "Come on, let's go."

Clark went back to watching Tina but suddenly she turned her head and looked directly at him.

He blinked and walked away from her.

Tina watched him go and then smiled as Lana and Whitney come out of a class.

"Lana!"

Whitney muttered, "I swear that's girl's got you lojacked."

"How do you like the sweater?" Tina asked looking down at.

Lana smiled, "It's great. I've got one just like it."

Tina smiled back, "I know. I got it at the same store. I've been going on this shopping spree. Hey, look. I even found this emerald necklace in the antique store." She dug it out from under her sweater to show her.

"Why am I not surprised?" Whitney looked at Lana, "See you at lunch." Whitney turned and left.

Tina and Lana started walking down the hall. "Hey, are you okay? I stopped by your house earlier and Nell said you weren't in the best mood so..."

Lana waved a hand, "I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

Tina smiled, "Good, 'cause I need a favour. My mom is moving to Metropolis full-time but see, she doesn't want to pull me out of school. So I was thinking I can move in with you and Nell."

Lana was taken aback by the request, "For how long?"

Tina shrugged, "I don't know. A couple months. I mean, my mom would pay you guys. Trust me, money is not a problem. Just name your price. I could even get a horse. Uh, we could go riding together. I mean, wouldn't that be cool?"

Lana nodded slightly, "Yeah, uh, just give me some time to think about it. Are you sure your mom's okay with this?"

Tina nodded, "Of course. She knows that we're best friends. It was her idea."

"Well, just let me run it by Nell first. She's kind of particular." Lana hedged.

Tina smile was long gone. "Nell loves me. Look, I don't understand. I thought that you'd be happy. I mean, people even say that we look alike. We could be sisters."

Lana hesitated, "I'm just not sure it's such a good idea."

Tina began to get upset. "Oh. Okay, I see, so it was all a lie? I mean, you were just pretending to like me and then when I come to you in my hour of need you're just gonna blow me off?"

"Tina, calm down." Lana said, looking at her in shock.

"No, you should have said yes, Lana. It would have been perfect." She snapped right in her face and stormed off leaving Lana looking bewildered.

Tina went to her locker; she dropped her folder at the bottom of the locker and ripped off the emerald necklace and threw it in and slammed the door shut and stormed off.

Clark came out of a nearby classroom looked around to check her was alone and focused on the locker. He saw through her locker door inside where her backpack hung, he grinned he was getting better. He focused again and saw through the backpack, seeing the money from the bank.

"Clark!" He jerked around to see Tina staring at him angrily. "What's your glitch, huh? Why do you keep staring at me?"

"Uh, I don't know. Sorry." He walked away to find Jessica.

* * *

Martha heard the door and looked behind her to see Clark and Jessica enter the barn. "Kids, what are you doing home so early?"

"More vision problems?" Jonathan asked worried.

"I controlled it. Once, sort of. I concentrated and it worked." Clark said proudly.

"That's great," Martha said in relief.

"What'd you concentrate on?" Jonathan asked.

"Tina Grier's locker." Clark said.

"What did you see?" Martha asked.

"The money from the bank robbery."

* * *

Tina was in the antique shop, practicing Lana's signature when she looked up and saw two deputies on the other side of the street heading in her direction.

When the deputies got the shop door Tina's mother Rose came outside turning to lock the door behind her.

"Oh, I was just locking up, deputies. Uh, how can I help you?"

"We're looking for you daughter."

"Well, she hasn't come home yet. Uh, what's the problem?"

"The money stolen from the Smallville Savings and Loan was recovered in her school locker this afternoon."

"You're kidding. My Tina? How could she be involved in this?" She asked seeming confused.

"Well, that's what we'd like to ask her. Would you bring her down to the station when she gets home?" He requested.

Rose nodded, "Certainly. We'll cooperate in any way we can. By the way, who told you the money was in her locker?"

"Some kid with an anonymous tip." They left Rose watching them go. She had an idea who that kid was.

* * *

Clark was in the loft looking at his football piggy bank trying to consciously use his x-ray vision to see inside it when Lana entered.

"Clark, what are you doing?"

He shrugged, "I'm just trying to figure out how much change I have inside."

"You could always take it out and count it." Lana said coming to stand in front of him.

"Where's the fun in that?" He asked smiling as he stood up.

"Did you hear about Tina? They found the money from the robbery in her locker."

"Really?" He said as he put his football bank back where it belonged.

"She actually cornered me today and asked if she could come live with me and Nell."

"Just what you need. A bank-robbing roommate."

"I told her it wasn't such a good idea. I've got enough problems with Nell without adding more to the mix."

"I always thought you and your aunt were really close," Clark frowned slightly, there was something disquieting in her tone.

"She wants me to be something I'm not. It's like having a dual identity. There's the person that everybody sees, and the person that you want to be."

He looked at her in understanding; most in his life saw him as a geeky farmboy and knew nothing about what he could really do, and he had to let them keep believing that to protect not only himself but Jessica and his parents. He came to stand in front of her, "I know the feeling."

"That's why I came here. I think you're the only person who sees me for who I truly am." Clark smiled, Lana was rarely this open with him, he felt a little proud that she now came to him to share her feelings. "I want to thank you for that."

Lana reached up, slipping a hand behind his head, pulling him into a kiss. Clark was startled, but automatically shut his eyes. His lips tingled, body tensing as she kissed him, but his brain reminded him of reality.

He pulled away, feeling confused. His lips felt hot and dry, he didn't remember feeling like that when Chloe had kissed him in eighth grade. "What about Whitney?"

"Forget Whitney. I've had my eye on you, just like you've had your eye on me."

Lana was saying everything he’d ever wanted to hear so he didn’t resist as she pulled him back into a kiss again.

With Lana’s body pressed close to his, her hand firm on the back of Clark's neck, keeping him close Clark should have been in heaven. Blood was pulsing through his veins, his stomach rolling in nerves. But something felt wrong. His lips, his face tingled but it wasn’t a pleasant sensation. His skin felt tight, burned hot and cold at the same time, the feeling increasing the longer they kissed - the way his skin felt when he'd held Lana's necklace in his hands. His body was straining, his muscles aching, feeling weaker… He felt the same way he did when meteor rocks were close by - but Lana wasn't wearing her necklace.

Clark opened his eyes as he pulled himself away from the kiss and looked into a stranger's face. Not a stranger. Tina Greer. An angry Tina Greer.

She grabbed the front of his sweater. "I don't know how you found out about that money, but you should have stayed out of my life, Clark."

She threw Clark through the wall of the loft and he landed on the truck below. She looked down satisfied thinking he was unconscious and walked away.

Clark dazedly opened his eyes. _(What the hell just happened?)_

* * *

"Well, there's no sign of Tina or Lana or..." Jonathan said to Martha as he and Jessica entered the barn after looking around outside in the dark.

Martha went back to Clark, who was leaning against a workbench. "Are you positive you saw her turn back into Tina?"

Clark folded his arms, "I think the meteor shower did something to her bones."

"So she can change appearance at will?" Jonathan was amazed by the idea.

Clark nodded, "Yeah, and it gives her strength. That's how she threw me out of the loft."

"What- should we tell the police?" Martha asked looking at Jonathan.

Clark shook his head, "Nothing. Tina can turn into whoever she wants; me and Jess are the only ones who can tell the difference."

“Only if we can control our vision,” Jessica pointed out. “I guess we better start practising.”

* * *

Chloe sat working at the computer in the _Torch_ office when she heard someone come in. "Pete, you throw that rubber spider again, and I'm going for my staple gun."

"Mind if I come in?" Lana asked, hesitating by the door.

Chloe looked at her in surprise, Lana wasn’t exactly in her social circle, and she wasn’t a fan of the girl but that had a lot to do with Clark’s crush on the pom-pom princess. Correction ex-pompom princess. Lana had quit the cheerleading squad when several Smallville football players were caught cheating on a major exam. That still surprised – and impressed Chloe when she thought about it. Not that she’d admit it to anyone. She turned back to her computer, "The girl who writes for "The Pom-pom Parade" is, no surprise, out with mono."

Lana came to stand beside her desk, putting her bag down on an empty chair, "This week's editorial?"

"My semi-annual "Where Are Our Priorities?" rant."

The brunette smiled warmly, "For what it's worth, I really like what you've done with the paper."

Chloe softened and smiled, "Well, that puts you in the majority of one. I'm sorry about the pom-pom crack. Once I hit "take no prisoners" mode, it's kind of hard for me to shut it off."

"Actually, I admire it.” Lana grinned, “You know who you are and you go for it."

The blonde’s smile broadened and she stood up with a folder and walked across to another desk, "Well, I appreciate the compliment. However, I know you haven't come down to this hole to give me a pep talk."

"The _Torch_ prints the graduation speech every year, right?" Lana asked to confirm as she followed the blonde.

"That's an unfortunate yes. What year?" She asked, guessing where it was going.

"1977."

"That's P.C."

"P.C.?" Lana repeated not understanding.

"Pre-computer, when disco ruled the earth. Anything we have before then is gonna be H.C."

"Hard copy."

"You catch on fast." Chloe grinned and went over to a file cabinet. "Uh, let's see... '77, here we go." She pulled out the issue, "'Saturday Night Fever' was their prom theme. Styx won 'Group of the Century', and... wow. Someone got in the administration's collective face."

Lana read it out aloud, "Due to the controversial nature of this year's graduation address, the editors have elected not to run the text in this issue of the _Torch_."

Chloe was interested now, "Meaning, ironically, it's probably the only one worth reading. You know, maybe I could track something down for you. Do you know who gave the speech?"

Lana smiled, "Yeah. My mother."

* * *

Lex sat in one of his sitting rooms having a drink, there were stacks of money on the table next to him.

"Can I fix you a drink?" Lex asked as Roger entered.

Roger shook his head, "If it's all the same to you, I'd just as soon get my money and get out."

"Of course." He gestured to the money.

"I assume I don't have to count it."

"I've even supplied the bag." He threw a bag to Roger who bent down and started filling it with the money. "You're feeling pretty good about yourself right now, aren't you? You'd think with all the money my father's spent, he could make things disappear."

"Maybe he's not as smart as he thinks." He dropped a file on the table. "The original. Have a nice life."

"If you walk out that door, I will make you disappear."

Roger turned to face him and asked, "What are you gonna do? You gonna have me killed?"

Lex smirked, "No. You'll be very much alive. But there won't be any evidence of your existence." He got up and walked past Roger heading to his pool table.

"What are you talking about?"

Lex chose a cue and walked to the other end of the table. "Driver's license, passport, social security number, bank account will all be erased. With one call, I can ensure that there will be no record that you actually walked this earth."

"You're bluffing."

Lex looked at him. "Call your bank. See if your account still exists." Roger pulled out his phone out of his pocket. "That is, if your cell phone hasn't already been disconnected." Lex grinned as he took a shot and pocketed it.

Roger couldn't get the phone to work. He looked at Lex realizing he was in _way_ over his head. "What did you do?"

"Don't worry, Roger. I'm going to give you a new identity." Lex picked up the white ball and tossed it up in the air and caught it. "One that's a little less upstanding. Maybe a murderer. Maybe a drug dealer. Either way, you'll lose your job, your house, and your family." He put the white ball back on the table and took a shot.

Roger threw the bag of money on the pool table. "Look, I'll give the money back. Then we'll be even."

Lex shook his head, "No, we won't. Because I also know your brother works for juvenile court. What'd you tell him? 'Steal the records and you can make some quick cash'? He could do time for that."

Roger stepped forward, "Leave him out of this."

Lex’s good humour faded, "I didn't get him involved, Roger. You did." He walked around the pool table pointing the cue stick at him making Roger back up. "You came into my life thinking you could shake me down because I was some spoiled rich brat who needed his daddy's protection. Trust me. When I make things disappear, they stay buried."

"What do you want from me?" He asked in defeat.

"Your help." Lex said and put the cue stick down and went to his desk picking up the newspaper and going back to Roger and smacked it into his chest. "My father's obsessed with the _Daily Planet_. But I know the _Inquisitor_ is read by the people. They're the ones I'm interested in. I will feed you stories and you will print them. Any negative stories about me you will kill. You'll be at my disposal 24/7. Follow me."

A room was lit with flood lights and on the cement floor was Lex's battered blue-grey Porsche.

"What happened to your car?" Roger asked picking up the roof that had been bent back.

"I drove it off a bridge at 60 miles an hour."

"How are you still alive?" He asked.

Lex grinned, "That's the mystery I need your help solving."

* * *

Clark sat on the front porch looking at the lead box Lex had given him trying to see through it but he couldn't. He looked up when he heard footsteps and Lana appeared.

He looked at her trying to control his vision to make sure she was Lana.

"Clark, what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" Lana asked.

He shook his head, "Sorry, it's nothing. I wasn't sure it was you."

She frowned, "This is a bad time," She indicated she could go.

"No." Clark stood up setting the box aside.

She lifted one shoulder shyly, "I was out jogging, didn't want to go home, kinda ended up here."

"You and Nell are still fighting."

"How'd you know?"

He shrugged, "I'm just perceptive, I guess."

"I found my mother's diary. Discovered that a lot of the things I've been feeling she felt too."

"That's great." He smiled but she didn't smiled back. "Isn't it?"

Lana shrugged, "It's great and it frustrating and it's scary. It's like she could see right through me. Do you ever feel like that?"

"More than you know." He turned and lent forward over the porch railing.

Lana stood next to him. "When I was reading her words, it was like she was talking to me. And then she was gone."

"You're lucky... you're lucky you got at least that." He said thinking of his own biological parents.

Lana didn't catch the tone, "I guess I'll never get a straight answer."

"I hope you find what you're looking for."

She smiled and said goodnight.

* * *

Pete, Jessica and Clark walked down the sidewalk after school.

"So you're telling me Tina Grier can bend her bones like a contortionist and become anybody she wants?" Pete asked to confirm he understood what they'd told him.

"I saw it with my own eyes."

"I'm sorry, this is usually Chloe's territory. I cover girls, football, and general guy stuff. She does the tails of the unexplained. So why don't you give her a call?" He slapped Clark's chest.

Jessica smirked, "He did. She said she was busy with something else."

"You realize that's like getting turned down by the National Enquirer."

"Tell me again why we're friends?" Clark asked looking at Pete.

"Because even when I think you're whacked, I show up ready to rumble." Pete said happily.

Jessica looked in the window of the antique shop.

"Great, it's closed. Haven't you ever watched "Cops"? The last place Tina's gonna be hiding out is in her mom's store."

Jessica's vision flashed into x-ray vision and she saw a skeleton in a closet.

"Earth to Jessica. Is everything okay?" Pete trying to get her attention by waving his hand in front of her face.

Jessica blinked shaking her head, Clark squeezed her shoulder. "Is everything ok?"

"We need to get in here."

"Why?"

"Just... it's a hunch." Jessica said looking meaningfully at Clark.

They go in through the back Jessica walked straight to the closet as Clark checked through the front.

"Hey, Jess. What are we looking for?"

Jessica opened the closet and Rose's body fell out.

Pete leapt back. "Whoa. Who's that?"

"It's Tina's mom."

"Damn. How'd you know she was in there?"

"Because I can see right through the door, Pete." She said deadpanned.

"Very funny, Sherlock. How do you think she died?" Pete asked uncomfortable looking at the dead body. It was a logical guess to assume Tina had killed her mom.

"Broken neck... I'm guessing."

"My call, Tina's already on a bus to Metropolis."

Jessica shook her head as she walked to the counter, "I don't think so."

She found bits of papers with Lana's name all over them.

"Why's she writing Lana's signature?" Pete asked confused.

"You said Tina was obsessed with her. She's gonna take it to the next level."

"She wants to kill Lana?"

"Worse. She wants to become Lana." Clark said and ran out of the shop, Pete and Jessica on his heels.

* * *

Lana sat at her parents' graves. "I found your journal, Mom. The one you kept in high school? Suddenly all these conversations don't seem so one-sided. I tried to find your graduation speech, but they didn't print it. Every time I get closer to you, something pulls me away."

Whitney called from behind her, "Lana."

"Whitney, what are you doing here?"

"Your aunt said you went riding. I just followed the path."

Lana stood up, "Just talking to my parents."

"They're dead, Lana. You have this great life and you can't even see it. You have no right be unhappy. They're not coming back, Lana. Deal with it."

"What are you saying?" Lana asked hurt by what he said.

"I'm saying you don't deserve your life." Whitney morphed into Tina.

"I do."

Tina grabbed Lana's neck and started choking her, Lana tried to break her grip but it was too strong. Lana fell to her knees and then finally lost consciousness from the lack of air, falling onto her back as Tina let go.

Tina took Lana's necklace.

Lana woke up in a concrete coffin inside a tomb coughing. She saw the skeleton next to her and shrieked pushing it away. She looked around realizing where she was and started to scream and pound on the lid.

* * *

Clark ran into the cemetery while Jessica was running along the other trails Lana took when riding. He turned around feeling he wasn't alone and Whitney came forward out of the shadow of a large tree.

"Clark, what are you doing here?" Whitney asked.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing. Where's Lana?"

"I don't know. Nell said she came out here, but I can't find her." Whitney slipped the necklace into his pocket. As he came close Clark began to feel sick and weak, he backed away from Whitney recognizing the feeling. "What's the matter, Clark? Not feeling well?"

Clark doubled over and 'Whitney' brought out the pipe from behind his back and hit him with it.

"Tina, where's Lana?"

"Tina doesn't exist anymore!"

'Whitney' hit Clark again sending him flying into a tombstone.

"I know what' it's like to live with a secret. I know what happened to your mother." Clark said looking up at 'Whitney' from the ground.

"That was a lifetime ago. And don't worry about Lana. You'll be joining her very soon." 'Whitney' took off the letterman's jacket and threw it aside, the necklace with it. "I thought I killed you once. I'm not gonna make the same mistake twice."

'Whitney' swung the pipe down at Clark, but Clark ran out of the way with super speed and ended up behind 'Whitney'.

"Where's Lana?"

'Whitney' swung again. Clark ducked and grabbed 'Whitney', slamming him against a tombstone.

"Who are you?" 'Whitney' pushed Clark against another tombstone and Clark threw him to the ground.

"Where is she?"

"She's dead."

He picked up the pipe and swung, Clark grabbed it and threw him at a tree. When he landed, he morphed back into Tina.

"Lana!" Clark called out looking around.

"Clark!"

He turned to see Jessica coming towards him at superspeed.

"Lana's here. I think Tina's hidden her somewhere."

Jessica nodded and started looking around.

Clark looked around with x-ray vision; he saw a skeleton weakly kicking and shoving inside the tomb before falling limp. "Jess, in here."

He pulled the gate out of his way and ran inside; Jessica lifted the coffin lid, to reveal Lana inside, unconscious. Clark picked her up, cradling her carefully as Jessica put the lid back. Clark carried Lana out and Jessica followed him.

* * *

Clark stood outside Lana's house as the police took statements and Lana stood near the fence in the background.

Chloe arrived and headed to Clark first. "Hey, I heard what happened."

"Did you come by to see if I was okay?" Clark asked.

"Actually, as concerned as I always am about your personal well-being, I'm not here to see you." She smiled and walked to Lana.

"Lana, um, I did some digging." Chloe gave Lana a tape that says "Graduation Address 1977."

"Oh, my God. How did you find this?"

Chloe grinned proudly. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you, and it looks like you've had enough trauma for one night."

Lana smiled, "Chloe, thank you."

"No problem."

"How's Tina?" Jessica asked her parents as they came over to her and Clark.

"She won't be able to hurt anyone else," Martha said.

Jonathan shook his head, "I still don't understand why a girl would do all that."

Jessica looked at her parents. "I do. You go through life with a gift you have to keep a secret. When you see everyone around you being normal, you get jealous. You just want to be somebody else."

Jonathan smiled patting her shoulder and dug for his keys in his pocket as Whitney arrived.

Jessica glanced at Clark who was watching as Whitney ran to Lana and hugged her.

Martha followed his gaze and then looked back at him. "You really like her, don't you?"

Clark looked away before glancing back to see Lana and Whitney go inside and with his x-ray vision, Clark watched them kiss.

Jessica lent against him to offer him comfort seeing what he was and knowing how he felt. "Mom, if you could see anything, what would you do?" Clark asked.

"Learn to close my eyes."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now remember this is my own Smallville universe so things will happen a little differently. Jessica will take the place of Clark sometimes depending on the episode like this one, she saw 'Lex' rob the bank instead of Clark.  
> PHOENIX FURY.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

The last week of term had been busy not to mention the run up to Christmas which was less than a week away.

With winter there wasn't as much to do on the farm since snow covered the ground but there were still the animals to take care of. Jessica helped her Mom in the kitchen cooking up things for the Christmas Fair.

Clark was depressed because of Lana and the screwed up 'date'.

He'd finally managed to get a chance to spend some time alone with her even though it was as friends. But then he'd heard about the death of Jenna Barnum and Sean Kelvin, who had been the last with her, was meeting up with Chloe as Clark was with Lana.

So what did Clark do?

He left Lana and went to rescue Chloe. He managed to save Chloe, and protect their parents after Sean headed to the Luthor Castle where they were talking with Lex.

But since Clark didn't tell Lana why he had to run off and abandoned her, she wasn't exactly impressed.

Chloe who finally thought she had a handsome boy interested in her, found out he was only interested in stealing her body heat. Though Jessica privately thought the only reason Chloe had been so impressed by Sean was because of Clark's reaction and Clark going out with Lana.

And her parents were working harder than ever after deciding to put themselves further into debt instead of taking Lex's offer of help. Though from what she could tell it had been more her dad's decision then her mom's.

And as for Jessica she wasn't very happy either. She'd had to sell her pony, Belle, because Jessica had outgrown her, the new owners were coming to pick her up right before Christmas to give to their daughter on Christmas day.

Yeah it was gonna be a fun Christmas.

* * *

Jessica sat on her bed wrapping her Christmas gifts. Luckily she started getting gifts for everyone early and hiding them under the bed.

She'd handmade all the cards, doing funny cartoons of elves making presents and witty reindeers.

She made her parents a thick new quilt for their bed and knitted a scarf for her mom and a thick blue jumper for her father. Clark, had with her help, got mom the new cookery book she wanted and a new pair of slippers for dad.

For Clark she bought him a few t-shirts. She wasn't sure what he was getting her, she'd dropped hints of an easel but whether he'd heard them was another matter.

For her friends she got a book on famous women in history and made a wooden trinket box for Chloe, a CD for Pete, and for Jodi, who was a shy girl with little self-esteem, she made a jewellery box and for Paige, a loner with her nose usually stuck in a book, she made a wooden pencil case with her name on top.

Jessica didn't really see Paige and Jodi as much as Pete and Chloe but they were still close friends, they'd get together at lunch and sit next to each other in class and do study nights at each other's houses but otherwise didn't really socialize outside of school.

It was only Lex she was struggling with.

She usually handmade gifts herself to give away, it was more personal, but what could she make Lex or buy for him?

Clark was stuck for presents to get Lana and Lex.

They had a week to come up with something.

No pressure at all.

There was a knock on the door. She super quickly hid the presents and put away the wrapping paper.

"Come in."

The door opened and her mom entered carrying a basket of washing. "Here you go sweetie."

"Thanks mom," She took the basket and starting putting things away.

The egg timer in Martha's pocket started ringing and she stood up, "That will be the mince pies done. Oh, could you go bring down the Christmas decorations from the attic? I want to know if anything needs replacing and check the lights, they'll be selling Christmas decorations at the fair tomorrow."

"Sure." She finished putting away the last of her clothes and left her room, heading up the stairs in between her bedroom and her parents' bedroom.

The attic staircase was split in two with a half-landing in-between forming a U shape, with a small window to shed light over the stairs and the main landing. The attic was actually quite big, taller then was normal for an attic space since the house had originally been a barn. The walls and floors were plasterboard with blanket insulation beneath formed a 4ft dwarf wall down the sides of the attic. There was a single light, a hanging light bulb, with the switch near the stairs but no power outlets.

It was four times the size of her bedroom, maybe more.

The Kent mostly stored junk there; old furniture, toys and clothes.

She looked around thoughtfully.

"Jessica, have you found the decorations yet?" Her Mom shouted up to her.

She quickly scanned the room and found them. "Got them."

She grabbed the two boxes and went downstairs after giving the attic a last thoughtful look.

She left them in the lounge and joined her Mom back in the kitchen who was pulling a tray of cookies out the oven, there were dozens of mince pies on a cooling rack on the island and the kitchen sides. "I put the boxes in the lounge."

"Good, your father can untangle and test the lights later. I think your father plans to go looking for a tree day after the fair." Martha said trying to find somewhere to set the tray.

It was a family tradition to go for a ride as a family and pick out a tree for Christmas and in the spring replace it with a sapling which would one day grow into a tree to be used for Christmas.

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey."

"How much more do we have to do for tomorrow?" Tomorrow was the Christmas fair.

"I think we're almost done; I want to get some more gingerbread men done and do some gingerbread houses."

"Could I clear out the attic, maybe there are some things we could take with us for the fair?" Jessica asked.

Martha shrugged. "Sure, you go through it but you have to clear the stuff you want to take with us. There's stuff in the basement if you want to look through that as well."

"Thanks mom."

Martha looked after her daughter thoughtfully as she left the kitchen. Jessica probably wanted to buy something and didn't have enough money so was trying to raise some extra.

Neither of the twins were very demanding, they didn't ask for the latest trendy clothes or the newest CD out or gadget that every kid had. They made do with what they had and didn't complain.

They were responsible kids; the farm couldn't run without them. They didn't get into trouble, didn't throw tantrums or sulk, there weren't any shouting matches. They were polite and charming to everyone.

Martha knew she was extremely lucky and very thankful for her family.

* * *

Jessica went back up to the attic and started working through it, putting things into piles; stuff for selling and stuff to bin, and stuff for moving elsewhere.

She found a small wooden chest, covered in dust and dirt. It kinda reminded her of the lead chest Lex had given Clark with Lana's necklace inside.

Then she grinned as an idea bloomed.

If she cleaned it up she could give it to Lex. Put some things inside like chocolate or something.

"Jess!" Clark called as he came up the stairs.

"Yeah, what's up?"

Clark came in to see her surrounded by boxes. "Mom said you're clearing out the attic."

"Yeah, I thought if there was anything sellable we could take it to the fair tomorrow." She held up the chest. "I found this."

He took it and then glanced back at her questioningly as if saying 'So?'.

"I thought we could give it to Lex since he gave us his. Put some things inside to make it special. Make it from both of us since I know you're still stuck."

"Thanks and it's a cool idea." Clark turned the chest over in his hands. "I still have no idea what to get for Lana."

Jessica looked thoughtful for a moment as Clark looked curiously in a box. "Why don't you make her something? A trinket box." Jessica suggested. "It's personnel, shows you put effort in without revealing too much. Maybe make a photoframe to go with it."

Clark brightened and grinned. "Perfect." Then he vanished in a blur of speed.

Jessica rolled her eyes and continued to look through the boxes.

She remembered a conversation she’d had with her mother only a few days ago about their relationship with Lex.

_“Hey sweetheart,” Martha said entering her daughter’s bedroom and shutting the door behind her._

_Jessica noted the action, usually a sign that meant a coming serious conversation. “What’s up, Mom?”_

_“I thought we could have a talk?”_

_“About what?” Jessica asked cautiously. “Have I done something wrong?"_

_“No sweetie, you’re not in any trouble.” She assured her. “It’s about you not getting into trouble.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“You know we had the sex talk before you started high school._ _We talked about safe sex, and respecting our body and not allowing ourselves to be pressured into something we’re not ready for.”_

_“Yes I remember that conversation.” For them the ways of practicing safe sex was probably to never have it. What was left unsaid was with their powers they would probably end up breaking anyone they had sex with._

_“You’d tell me right? If there was a boy, somebody you like?”_

_Jessica blinked, she hadn’t seen the conversation taking this turn. “You want to have a conversation about boys?”_

_“Well, you never mention any… apart from Lex. And having a crush on an older guy is normal.”_

_She stared. “Are you serious? Did dad put you up to this?”_

_Martha sighed. Jonathan hated the Luthors and she understood why, though she didn’t blame the son for the sins of the father. “Your father was concerned and there have been some whisperings.”_

_“Whisperings of what?”_

_“You’re a beautiful young girl and he’s a playboy with a reputation.”_

_She stared at her uncomprehendingly for a moment and then blinked as she worked out what her mother meant. “Mom! Lex isn’t like that, we’re just friends. I’m fourteen and he’s twenty-one so I highly doubt he’d see me like that anyway even if I was his type which I’m not. Honestly the only time Lex has ever discussed anything romantic was to do with Clark and Lana.”_

_Martha breathed a sigh of relief._

That had been weird and uncomfortable conversation. She didn’t like thinking about the town talking about her especially about something so stupid.

Jessica thought Lex treated her and Clark like younger siblings, offering advice and trying to help. And she looked up to him, but not an adult authority figure. He had more experience and knowledge, was interesting to talk to but she hadn’t looked at him as someone to be attracted to. To her it was like looking at Pete. He was a friend.

“Jessica!”

“Coming.” She said and gathered he boxes of things she thought should be thrown out for her parents to go through and headed downstairs.

* * *

Smallville High Street was closed to traffic as stalls had been put up on the road, the shops had bright colourful Christmas displays in windows welcoming people inside and there were stalls inside the town hall.

The Kent Farm stall had hot chocolate and warm apple cider with cookies and gingerbread men, homemade fudge and brownies, as well as things like handmade quilts, knitted sweaters and cardigans, scarfs and hats. Boxes of things Jessica had found in the attic and her parents said she could sell. There was handmade furniture like rocking chairs and coffee tables.

The twins were watching the stall as their parents wandered round, and as Jessica served a customer hot chocolate, she saw Clark give Lana her Christmas gift and once again apologize for abandoning her. She accepted the gift and the apology and said Merry Christmas.

Clark came back to help her with a big grin on his face.

Jessica sighed.

For some reason Clark saw something in Lana, he thought she was this perfect being with no faults.

She was a nice girl but hardly perfect. She lived in her own little world and everything seemed to be handed to her on a silver platter, she didn't work for it. Her grades were B average, her aunt bought the best clothes and the best horses to ride, she was in the In-crowd, a cheerleader or at least had been.

Personally Jessica didn't see the fascination, but she was a girl.

Considering Lana was dating Whitney Clark really didn't stand a chance. But he still kept that torch burning.

She just hoped he wouldn't get hurt.

* * *

"Why don't you two go look around the stalls while everything's quiet," Martha suggested as she served up some hot chocolate.

The twins eagerly agreed and wandered off with their own cups of hot chocolate and some of their mother's gingerbread men. They waved at people they knew and managed to talk to a few of their friends as they looked around the stalls.

Jodi was helping her dad with his stall for 'Melville Nursery' and Paige was the daughter of the local reverend and was helping him with the church stall. Pete was with his parents and siblings. Chloe was with her dad going around the stalls.

It seemed to be a family day so they didn't get to spend more than a few minutes talking to their friends, so they decided to meet up on Christmas Eve when the town all met up and swap presents then.

As they were passing a stall Clark nudged Jessica and pointed at something.

It was a model car. A Porsche.

She couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"You ready to get that tree?" Jonathan asked coming in from outside as Martha and Jessica finished decorating their gingerbread house in the sitting room.

"Dinner's in the slow cooker and I have nothing baking in the oven so yes. I'm gonna go get changed. Dress up warmly you two." She said looking at the twins, eyeing Clark in a simple t-shirt.

Clark rolled his eyes at Jessica. Temperatures didn't really affect them, they felt the difference between hot and cold but it didn't harm them. Though Jessica didn't like feeling cold, she'd put extra quilts on her bed and wore layers in the winter, but it didn't bother Clark at all.

Jessica smiled as they followed their mother up the stairs. Jessica changed into her denim riding trousers which she preferred to ride in, swapped her red flannel shirt for a cherry-red fleece roll-neck jumper, put her hair into a quick braid and then went back downstairs.

Jonathan stood at the island finishing off a cup of coffee as she put on the brown suede full chaps hanging up that made her look like a cowgirl but kept her warm, dry and comfortable, along with her riding boots and waxed ranchers' hat.

She then looked for a coat to wear and there were plenty to choose from; long wax coats, which though weren't a fashion statement protected you from the elements, and thicker coats to keep you warm.

She pulled on her red jacket to keep her warm and dry. Her brother chose a wax coat that came to mid-thigh since he wasn't bothered by the cold and her mother chose one of the warmer thicker jackets. She then gave the twins a look as she put a scarf around her neck and wore a woolly hat, the twins both put on a scarf as well.

They went into the horse barn and Jessica went to the largest stable at the back and leaned over the door.

He stood at eighteen hands, solid black apart from a small star just above his eyes, long legs spoke of speed, but the stallion's solid body and wide haunches told of power and endurance. He lifted his head to stare at her. There was a great deal of intelligence shining in those brown eyes.

She spoke softly, "Hi, boy. You wanna go for a ride?"

His ears were pricked at her, showing he was listening. He stretched his neck and brushed his nose against her cheek.

She laughed, "I'll take that as a yes."

Jessica got her grooming kit and the tack and then entered his stable and pulled off his winter stable rug throwing that over the front of his stable and started brushing him and giving him some attention. Then she tacked him up, preferring to put him in an English jumping saddle and bridle, putting a waterproof exercise sheet under his saddle and over his back and hindquarters to keep him warm.

She walked him over to the mounting block and hopped onto Satan's back. She put her leg forward and tightened the girth a little more then walked around as the others got on their horses.

Her brother was riding a Standardbred dark brown gelding called Diego, unlike her he was riding western style, as was her dad on a chunky bay gelding called Noah. Her mom rode English style on a dapple grey mare called Millie, her mother had been taught to ride English style when she was girl not learning western riding until she married her father, though she still preferred English style riding.

Jessica rode beside her brother with her parents riding behind as they set off on a track that ran around their property. The woodchipped track had been made by her father and grandfather, wide enough to get the tractor on so you didn't have to get to the back fields by going through all the others, though the twins used it to take the horses for a good gallop.

Satan, obviously feeling his oats, danced sideways away from Clark and pulled a little, wanting to go for a gallop. He may have been in his late teens but he was fit and healthy.

"Easy boy," Jessica said soothingly, stroking his neck.

Satan snorted as if understanding her.

There were fir trees at the edge of the farm which was where they chose their Christmas trees. They tied the horses to the fence and checked out the trees.

"What about this one?" Martha pointed at a particularly tall fir tree. The branches were full and the tree's needles were thick.

Her father pulled out the saw from his saddlebags handing it to Clark, who sawed off the top of the tree quickly using superspeed and strength. Her father pulled out some rope and some folded plastic tarp spreading it out on the ground and Clark laid the tree on top wrapping it in the tarp and rope, attached it to Jonathan's saddle so he could pull it along behind Noah.

They then rode back to the barn, Jessica giving Satan his head and letting him have a canter, Clark and her mother joining her.

The tree was dropped by the house and then they sorted out the horses, drying off their legs and giving them a big feed for going out in the cold.

The men got the tree into the house while Jessica and Martha were in the kitchen putting dinner on the table; ham and cheese pasta bake with green beans, cabbage, carrots and broccoli.

After dinner was eaten, Christmas songs were put on, cider was simmering on the stove, the fragrance wafting through the rooms and her mother brought out some mince pies and gingerbread men made before they'd gone tree hunting, as they started putting up the tree and decorating the house.

The tree was put in the lounge by the window, they wrapped garland around the stair banisters and draped it over the fireplace. Wreaths were put on the front and back door with lights on the porch. By the backdoor on the kitchen side was a small Santa doll. Lights hung over the dining room windows and wrapped around the kitchen island beam. Red candles were put on the dining table, in the windows and on the fireplace mantle. Then their Christmas stockings were put on the window seat since Jonathan thought hanging them from the fireplace was just asking for a house fire.

They wrapped the strings of white lights around the tree and then opened up their Christmas decoration boxes and started putting the baubles and tinsel on.

First they hung the bright coloured baubles on the green branches, mostly reds and golds, but a few silvers and blues made their way to the tree as well.

Then Jonathan hung the decorations carved by his father, grandfather Hiram, and painted by his mother, grandmother Jessica.

But they weren't the only decorations that were special.

Jessica picked up her favourite ornament. "This one is my favourite."

It was a shimmering star, platinum and covered with glass sparkles that reflected light from every angle so that it seemed to shine on its own right there in her hand.

"My mother sent that to me after I married your father." Martha said as Jessica passed it to Clark to hang near the top of the tree near the lights so it sparkled. "And she sent these when I told her about you two." Two crystal crescent moons each with a small baby lying inside the curve of the moon and a silver star hanging off the tip.

Jessica didn't know much about her mother's family only that she had two sisters and her father was a lawyer. The twins had never met them, they'd tried to reach out to their mother's family, not that their parents knew that, but nothing had happened so they'd let it be.

Her father's parents had died before the twins were born as had their great-grandmother who she was also named after. Her father had a sister but she never came to the farm, they got phonecalls and cards at birthdays and Christmas with money but that was it. They’d never met their Aunt, their cousins or their uncle.

The twins may have had only a small family but they were loved plenty.

"Now to finish the tree." Martha held up an angel and the star. "Which one?"

"Star."

"Angel."

The twins said and Martha looked at Jonathan for the deciding vote.

"Angel."

Jonathan placed the angel at the top of the tree and stood back. "There, finished."

"It looks beautiful." Martha said standing up to lean against her husband.

* * *

Clark decided Jessica needed a distraction since her pony was leaving for her new home so he dragged her with him to Lex's castle to drop off some food and give him their present.

The castle was beautifully decked out obviously by a professional. "I'm glad you dropped by. I've got something for you two." Lex was glad to see them, it was the first time he wasn't being dragged to any Christmas parties, he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself.

He went over to the tree and picked up two boxes, one was silver with red ribbon and one was gold with red ribbon. He handed Jessica the gold box and Clark the silver one.

"Merry Christmas."

"You didn't have to Lex," Jessica said looking at the expensively wrapped present.

"I know I didn't have to but I wanted to." Lex grinned. The Kent pride may annoy him when he was trying to help them but it was also refreshing to know that they didn't like him for his money. Though Jonathan Kent didn't like him at all. "Open them."

Jessica untied the ribbon and lifted the lid, on top of the red tissue paper was a card.

She opened her card first and found inside $20 vouchers for clothes, music and the book store. She pulled aside the tissue paper to reveal a small framed picture of a dark haired little fairy in a red dress sitting on a stone and dipping a toe into the water.

"Thank you, Lex."

"I'm glad you like it."

She looked at Clark who was grinning at the contents of his box.

"Here's yours, from the both of us." Clark handed their gift to Lex.

"It's not much, they're just little things." Jessica said wishing they could have come up with something better.

Lex was stunned they gotten him a gift. He carefully opened the wrapping to reveal a carved wooden chest about twice the size of lead box he'd given Clark. He lifted the lid and inside was a knitted scarf, some gingerbread cookies, a watercolour painting of the castle in a wooden frame, and a model of a Porsche, the same as the one he had been driving the day he went off the bridge.

"That was his idea." Jessica pointed at Clark.

Lex couldn't help but laugh. "Thank you."

* * *

"Hey Belle," Jessica said softly entering the pony's stall after getting back from Lex's.

Belle was a pretty bay; she had a slightly dished face with a white stripe. She was sweet natured, no vices and would do anything you asked, because of that her mother had called her a real Southern Belle hence she'd been named Belle. At 14.2 Jessica had simply outgrown her, not just physically but the little pony, though she was still a pleasure to ride, had nothing left to teach her.

She was moving on to a 4 year old that was ready to be backed and would also have two yearlings born the previous summer to train. And of course she had Satan too.

She would miss Belle but she knew it wasn't fair for her to stay; the little mare still had many years of riding left in her.

She got her grooming kit and started brushing her.

It wasn't the first time she had to sell her pony. She and Clark had learnt to ride on a pair of Shetland ponies. Hers had been a dapple grey called Cheeky who had lived up to her name, and Clark had Nebula, who had been the escape artist and ringleader of the two. She smiled remembering the pair of mischievous stubborn ponies.

The twins had been 9 when their parents decided they had outgrown the Shetlands and sold them; Jessica had been absolutely heartbroken.

"I'm sure you'll love your new home. The daughter's been riding for over two years and you'll be her first pony, she’s also got little sisters. You're gonna be spoiled rotten." Jessica said to her as she stroked her face.

Jessica put on Belle's travel rug and bandages; she was giving the new owners her tack and rugs since there wasn't a need to keep them with the rest of the Kent horses being much bigger.

"Jess, you ready, they're here?" Her dad asked coming into the horse barn.

She took a breath, "Yeah, I'm ready."

Belle was loaded onto the trailer, along with her things and Jessica said one last goodbye.

Jessica kissed her nose, "Bye Belle."

She took a breath and stepped back and shut the groom door.

She watched the trailer drive away.

Clark wrapped his arm around her shoulders; he had outgrown his pony, Duke over a year ago, so he knew what she was feeling. "How about some pie?"

Jessica nodded.

* * *

Clark cheered her up by dragging her out for a ride on Satan and Diego, then they got dragged to town to the town's church even though the Kents weren't church goers, it was more a community thing then a religious meeting. They sang Christmas carols and drank some eggnog, chatting and wishing each other a Merry Christmas.

The twins swapped presents with their friends. Paige got Jessica a pretty beaded bracelet, Jodi gave her a 'Forever Friends' folders and notepad book with some new gel pens, Chloe gave her a pretty top and Pete gave her a book voucher.

Then after they got home Clark put her favourite movie ‘The Italian Job’ on and their mother made some hot chocolate with marshmallows and popcorn, and the family watched the movie together as snow fell lightly outside the window.

They bedded down the animals for the night and got ready for bed and sat round the fireplace as their mother read aloud 'the Christmas Carol'.

It was eleven when the twins were told to go to bed by their parents who wanted to put out the presents so Jessica and Clark put their presents for their parents under the tree and went to bed.

Jessica curled up in bed and thought over the past couple of months.

Starting High school, new classes were easy but fitting in was not. Getting hit by a car and not even getting a bruise, saving Lex's life.

Then her world had been turned upside down when their parents finally told them that they in fact weren't their parents, that her and Clark weren't even from earth.

They'd come down in a meteor shower. That had been hard as they realized the meteor rocks that had come with them had killed people and maybe worse affected people, changed them.

But what Jessica wondered and worried about wasn't only how many people had been changed by the meteor shower but how much more would she and Clark change. They'd just learned to see through things, X-Ray vision they ended up calling it. They could peel back the layers to see through things though it didn't work on lead. As they were learning to control their X-Ray vision since getting the power they'd also noticed they could zoom in so even though they’re some distance away they can read things or see in great detail. It was a matter of focusing on an object and then their vision seemed to zoom in to see smaller detail the longer they stared at it.

And Clark floated when he was asleep; did that mean one day they could control how they floated as in flying?

She sighed and turned over telling herself not to count chickens before they've hatched as her mother would say. Worrying about it wasn't going to change what came.

She closed her eyes.

* * *

Clark woke up early Christmas morning; Clark loved Christmas and had always gotten up early dragging his twin sister, usually grumbling, with him. This Christmas was no different.

Together the twins went to wake their parents and put on some coffee for them.

They all sat in the lounge, Clark in flannel pants and a blue t-shirt unfazed by the cold sat next to the tree handing out presents. Jessica sat by the fireplace, a fire merrily crackling away, wearing cream fleece pj pants with red and blue icicles on them and a red long-sleeved top with Christmas tree on it, with a grey fleece dressing gown over the top. Their parents sat on the couch cuddled up against each other under a throw.

It was tradition to open presents first and then have breakfast.

In her stocking were practical things like hairbands, a new tub of lip balm, and chocolate. Her wrapped presents under the tree were a thick cream knitted snood scarf, a cranberry-red hat and knitted fingerless gloves by her Mom, a new set of pjs, slipper boots, bath stuff, a new diary, some art supplies, her father made her a wooden box to keep her art supplies in and her brother had made her an easel like she'd been hinting.

Clark got similar things.

Jonathan's sister, who they'd only spoken to on the phone but never actually met, sent her and Clark book vouchers.

Their parents loved the gifts they received from the twins.

After the mess was cleared away, they had breakfast; dutch apple pancakes with cinnamon and clove sugar, and scrambled egg with smoked salmon on croissants.

Then they took their presents upstairs and got dressed.

Jessica helped her mother cook, mostly peeling vegetables and preparing them to be cooked, as her dad and brother saw to feeding the animals and getting more wood for the fire.

They made sausage stuffing balls with onion and sage wrapped in bacon and normal pigs in blankets, roast potatoes and parsnips with honey, carrots with tarragon and orange, Brussels sprouts, and proper stuffing.

And of course the large turkey which took a few hours to cook, so Clark dragged her outside for a snowball fight with their father. They then all sat in the lounge to watch a Christmas movie before Christmas lunch or rather an early dinner was ready.

Later as Christmas music played in the background, the dining table was covered with a red table cloth and their best dishes as Jonathan carved up the turkey and they put things on their plates complimenting Martha and Jessica's cooking.

Jonathan held up a glass of wine, "Merry Christmas. Now dig in."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that though Cool happened I'd skip over it. As soon as Clark leaves for his date, what happens to Jessica? She'd disappear for half the chapter and what would she be doing? And to be honest the episode just didn't inspire me.  
> Then I thought what if I write my own episode - then I got stuck. Typical.  
> I got stuck on what I wanted going on and then how to write it. I went through several ideas and different versions until finally I was satisfied.  
> Because this is my own timeline and Smallville is never that specific about when things happen, I think we've only ever seen one thanksgiving and Christmas - so Ep: Cool happened but we skip straight over it to end of term and Christmas. I'm from the UK and we don't have Thanksgiving so I skipped over that too.  
> In Hourglass Clark's vision zooms in to the slashed tyres and in the Ep: Shimmer to read the prescription for Whitney's father. (Telescopic vision able to magnify, enlarge but not quite Microscopic yet) When did he learn to do that? I've decided since getting the X-Ray vision they practiced with it and learned to zoom in with their vision. I figure as their powers grow stronger they'll learn Microscopic Vision letting them see to the molecular level.  
> It's not quite what I wanted, I was aiming for at least 6,000 words but I couldn't figure out what else to put in really. If you got some ideas please let me know and I'll add them in if I like them. But for now I've decided to just continue on.  
> PHOENIX FURY.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

A large koi pond, crossed by a wooden bridge, near a large building, perhaps one of the oldest ones in Smallville. With it's vine covered columns out front, it almost appeared to be a library type building, although the faint announcement over a loudspeaker of "I need an orderly to room 206" established it as some kind of medical care facility.

Jessica walked with Clark and Pete down a long hallway, with nametag stickers on their jackets. An old man with a walker crossed in front of them. They smiled in acknowledgement at the man, although Pete's smile seemed somewhat forced and not as sincere as the Kent twins.

"Man, I don't know how I let you talk me into this." Pete grumbled looking at Clark very unimpressed.

"Every Smallville High Student needs to complete 30 hours of community service." Clark recited what their principle had told them.

"Yeah, but we could have served our community by lifeguarding the girl's swim class at the Y, instead of hanging out with the denture crowd. I mean, what's the attraction?" Pete asked.

Clark was about to answer when he saw out the corner of his eye the attraction of volunteering at the retirement center. Lana Lang, pushing a cart of books out of a room in front of the two boys.

"Hi guys," Lana smiled, wearing a purple pink top with jeans, her dark hair pulled back from her face.

Pete looked at Clark, semi-rolling his eyes. Now he knew what the attraction was.

"Lana! I didn't know you were volunteering here." Clark gave a fake smile of surprise.

"Yeah, right." Pete muttered sarcastically, under his breath.

Clark nudged Pete with his arm to get him to keep quiet.

"For a couple of weeks now. Are you part of the companion program?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, we're reading with Cassandra," He gestured to Jessica.

"She's an interesting woman." She said and then said disbelievingly, "Some of the nurses say she can see the future."

Jessica raised her eyebrows in interest, Pete rolled his eyes and looked to Clark with a "What have you got me into?" expression. Lana grinned at them before pushing her cart on down the hall. Pete gave Clark a "Now I know why we're here" look, and Clark shrugged in apology.

"Come on guys," Jessica said urging them on.

* * *

A frail, yet still spry looking elderly woman in her 80's, perhaps, sat reading from a book but instead of words there were bumps pressed into the paper – Braille. She wore a dark blue fleece zipped jacket over a high-necked white blouse. Her hair was tucked back into a bun, and dark glasses hid her eyes.

"It takes three of you to read to me now, does it?" She said softly looking over to the doorway where the three teenagers stood in the doorway, looking into the room with surprised expressions.

"Don't just stand there. Come in," She said, taking her dark glasses off.

The three teenagers slowly entered the room.

"How'd you know there were three of us?" Jessica asked with amazement.

"Well, I'm blind, not deaf." She chuckled, "I heard your little friend's shoes squeaking all the way down the hall." She gestured to Pete, smiling.

"Can you really tell the future?" Pete asked curiously, grinning.

Clark rolled his eyes, "Way to go Pete. Real subtle."

"What's your name?" Cassandra enquired.

Pete smiled, "Pete Ross."

"Mr Ross, if you want your fortune told, go to the circus." Cassandra leaned forward in her chair, and her book fell from her lap to the floor. "Oh..." She looked to the boys.

Pete and Clark both start to bend for the book, but Pete nudged Clark back and picked up the book first. He handed it to Cassandra, but instead of taking the book she grasped Pete's hand with both of hers.

"Oh...It's a long walk home, Mr Ross. Check your pockets."

Pete checked his jacket pockets as Jessica and Clark looked from Cassandra to Pete in confusion.

Pete was freaking out. "Oh man...I locked my keys in the car. You're on your own."

He left as Clark and Jessica looked at Cassandra in amazement. She just smiled knowingly at them and rose from her chair.

"Now...what are your names?"

Jessica and Clark smiled widely at Cassandra.

* * *

Lana pushed Mr Bollston one of the Retirement center's residents in his wheelchair along the bridge over the koi pond.

"It's so beautiful. I don't know why more people don't come out here." She stopped pushing the wheelchair, reached down and setting the brake.

"They're too busy watching television." Mr Bollston said pulling his robe tighter around his neck. "Say, would you mind running back to my room and getting me a scarf? I don't want to catch a chill."

Lana smiled, "Sure."

"Aww, honey...you're a doll." Mr Bollston said charmingly.

Lana smiled at the man before heading back to get his scarf. Mr Bollston waited until Lana was far enough away, then reached into his robe and pulled out a pack of cigarettes - obviously something he was not supposed to have. He put a cigarette in his mouth before reaching into his pocket to pull out a lighter. As he started to light his cigarette, he fumbled the lighter and dropped it onto the bridge. Coughing, he tried to lean over the side of his wheelchair to pick it up.

* * *

Cassandra, inside, started coughing just as Mr Bollston was at that precise moment. Jessica stopped reading and looked up in concern.

"Water...please..." Cassandra coughed.

Clark got up and picked up the glass of water on a table near Cassandra's chair. She stood up reaching for it and accidently knocked it from his hand as he tried to put in her hands.

As the glass fell to the floor Mr Bollston, strained as he reached over the side of his chair for the lighter. The wheelchair started to tip over, as the glass hit the floor and shattered.

Mr Bollston's chair tipped over the side falling into the pond, lights wrapped around the bridge were pulled in with him. Electricity crackling, electric sparks shooting up and a small explosion, then see Mr Bollston floating face down in the water as bolts of electricity crackle in the water around him.

A bright flash, Cassandra looked shocked.

Mr Bollston's face was underneath the water. His features shift, and he suddenly reverted to a younger - perhaps early twenties - version of himself. He stood up, brushing back his hair from his face and looked at his hands in amazement and realized he was no longer an old man, but rather a young one. He began to laugh, somewhat menacingly.

He splashed in the water, "Whoo!"

Mr Bollston exited the pond, and nearby in a shallow area of the pond, were several glowing green meteor rocks embedded within the stones lining the bottom of the pond.

* * *

Cassandra's wide, unseeing eyes stared at Clark and Jessica.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked worriedly.

Cassandra reached out and touched the twin's face, brushing her fingers lightly over their cheeks.

"Someone close to you is going to die...very soon." Cassandra said cryptically.

The twins looked at her in confusion.

* * *

The twins sped home to check on their parents.

Inside the barn, Jonathan Kent was cutting a piece of wood with an electric table saw, feeding the wood through to cut to size. Then the saw suddenly stopped working, Jonathan pulled the wood out to see what's wrong.

"Guys, when you need this kind of stuff done, just ask us. That's what we're here for." Clark said catching his parent's attention, making them turn round to look at him and Jessica. Clark was standing next to the wall near the outlet, the unplugged cord to the saw in his hand.

Martha removed her safety goggles, "Is something bothering you, Clark?"

"No, I just think we should start putting safety first. If you haven't noticed, this stuff is pretty dangerous." He gestured to the saw.

Jonathan looked amused, "Well, this is a farm. It kind of goes along with the territory. Seriously son, what's going on?" He asked taking his safety goggles off.

Clark sat down on a table. "When we were at the retirement center, we met this old blind lady.”

“We know this sounds crazy, but she can see the future." Jessica explained.

"What did she tell you?" Martha asked concerned.

"That someone very close to me will die soon." Clark said.

Jonathan looked at Martha and then at the twins. "Listen, ...you can't let some old...lady... scare you with a half-baked prediction. She probably just does it to scare the nurses anyway." He went to plug back in the saw.

"She told Pete he'd be walking home. Seconds later he realized that he'd locked his keys in his car." Clark told them.

Martha shook her head, "No one can tell the future."

"What if she can? What if she told us because there's something we can do about it?" Clark asked frustrated they weren't listening to them.

"Then she should have given you a little more information, like name, time, and place." Martha said dryly as Jonathan came back to the saw.

"Even if she can predict the future, there's nothing she can do to control it. Nobody can." Jonathan said seriously and turned to resume sawing.

Clark just sighed and looked at Jessica who shrugged, their parents were right but they both had the feeling that something was going to happen.

* * *

Young Mr Harry Bollston dressed in scrubs, skipped down the steps of the retirement center. He looked on in mock pity as an old man with a walker passed by. Harry then headed to his room. He pulled an envelope from under his mattress and opened it. Inside was a stack of yellowed, old newspaper articles. He flipped through them, the headlines of - _Strangulation... Murder Trial Continues - Harry Volk On Trial for Murder_. He pulled out a list of handwritten names.

Harry crossed the room and saw his reflection and studied himself in the mirror. "Fate's given you a second chance, Harry-Boy. And this time...they're gonna pay." He made a gun with his hand pointing at the mirror and then pulling the trigger.

* * *

In _The Beanery_ a young blonde girl in her early twenties, with a silver unicorn necklace around her neck, obviously a waitress judging by the green apron and wearing the nametag of 'Zoe', carrying a plate with a large burger and mounds of fries. She set it down in front of her customer - Harry.

Harry picked up the burger and inhaled in pleasure. "God, I haven't been able to eat one of these in years - I mean, not since the bypass."

Zoe looked at him in confusion - wondering why a young man would have had a bypass.

"That was a joke."

"You're a riot." She smiled, and indicated menu behind the counter, "What can I get you to drink?"

Harry turned and looked at the chalkboard menu, confused when confronted with all the various espresso, latte, and cappuccino choices. "How much is coffee? From, you know...beans?"

"$2.75."

"Did they carry it here from South America on foot?" Harry asked incredulously.

"You sound like my grandpa." She said giving him a weird look.

"Just make sure it's hot." Harry said as she walked away.

"Yep, whatever."

As Zoe headed back toward the counter, Chloe, Lana, Jessica and Clark entered the Beanery.

"It's not your fault, Lana," Clark assured her.

"Do you know anyone else who's lost an entire old person in a wheelchair?" Lana asked.

"Nope...that's pretty impressive, even by Smallville standards." Chloe said as the four of them took a seat at a table. Lana and Chloe sat across from Clark and Jessica. Harry was seated at the table directly behind Clark and Jessica.

"Maybe he was kidnapped." Clark suggested.

"Who'd want to kidnap Harry? He's just a harmless old man." Lana asked.

Harry leant back slightly, eavesdropping as he realized the teens were talking about him.

"Maybe a koi turned into a piranha and ate him," Chloe joked.

Harry chuckled to himself at Chloe's comment as Clark smiled and shook his head at Chloe's joke.

"You asked for my help. I'm just thinking out of the box."

Harry turned round, "I like your theory."

Clark looked surprised and turned round to see Harry looking at them.

Chloe was annoyed that someone was eavesdropping on them, "You know, you might want to work on your eavesdropping technique."

"Sorry. I'm...uh...I'm new in town. I just heard this is where young people congregate."

Lana tried to hide her amusement at the man's odd choice of words. Chloe however wasn't as polite.

"Yeah, we congregate here often," Chloe said sarcastically.

Clark attempted to smooth things over, turned in his seat and offered Harry his hand for a handshake. "Hi, I'm Clark. This is my sister Jessica, the rude one's Chloe, and this is..."

"Lana Lang."

Lana looked up in surprise.

"The name tag was a big clue."

Lana looked down and saw she was still wearing her stick on name-tag from her work at the retirement center.

"So...uh...good luck finding your missing old person." Harry said and turned around to his food.

The four teens exchanged uncomfortable glances, obviously finding man to be a bit too odd.

Zoe came back with Harry's coffee. "Enjoy your coffee. They brought it in by burro this morning."

"Thanks honey. You're a doll." He lifted up and took a sip.

Lana frowned as she remembered that old Harry had said the same thing to her before he was "lost".

* * *

Harry sat at the piano in the lobby of the retirement center, playing...lost in the music. He finished with a flourish, and as he did so, a single voice spoke up.

"You play beautifully." Cassandra said from where she sat in a nearby chair.

Harry looked over at her, "I was supposed to attend the Metropolis Conservatory."

"Your voice sounds young. The Conservatory closed its doors in the 70's." Cassandra said looking over at him with a friendly smile.

Harry chuckles and stood up, "I mean, I've always _dreamed_ of attending there. That is, if I lived in a different time."

"Ah. Any chance you could give an old lady a hand back to her room?" Cassandra held out her hand toward Harry.

Harry looked at her knowingly and whispered softly, "I already know my future."

He turned and walked away, leaving Cassandra with a concerned look on her face.

* * *

On a wall in the retirement center was a board titled "Young At Heart", photos of it's residents with their childhood photos next to recent photos.

"I don't think that's gonna help bring Harry back."

"Clark, Jessica, what are you doing here so late?" Lana asked turning round from where she had been staring at the wall.

"We came to see Cassandra, if she's still up." He indicated the wall, "What happened to Harry's younger picture?"

Only Harry's older picture was displayed on the wall. Next to it was a blank space where his younger picture used to be.

Lana looked puzzled, "I don't know."

Clark looked at her concerned, "Is everything OK?"

Lana hesitated, "I met with the administrator...you know, to tell them what I knew about Harry. The police were there."

Jessica shrugged, "Well, it's a missing person's case. It's not unusual."

Lana shook her head, "That's not the reason. Harry Bollston's real name is Harry Volk. He was a murderer."

"A murderer? Why would they let someone like that stay here?" Jessica asked surprised.

Lana explained, "Because it happened 60 years ago, when he was 17. I guess they figured he was just a harmless old man who moved back to his hometown to die. Back in the 40's, he was studying to be a concert pianist. He was up for a full scholarship to the Metropolis Conservatory. But his teacher recommended somebody else."

"So he killed his teacher?" Clark guessed.

"No. He said the teacher killed his dream, so he killed the teacher's dream. The man's son."

Clark looked concerned, and looked at Harry's older picture again.

* * *

Cassandra sat on the end of her bed and looked up as she heard footsteps, behind her Jessica and Clark hesitate at her door. "Are you two going to come in or not?"

They looked surprised that she knew it was them.

"How do you do that?" Jessica asked curiously as they entered the room.

She waved a hand over her eyes and her ears, "When one sense goes, the others get...heightened. Oh, I must admit, after yesterday...oh, I thought I'd never see you again." She pointed to a chair next to her. "Sit."

They smiled and took a seat on the sofa next to the bed and she turned to face them.

"What you told us, we can't get out of our heads." Clark said leaning his elbows on his knees.

Cassandra smiled, "Imagine how I feel. When it first started happening, I, uh...I thought it was a curse. I kept getting snapshots of things I couldn't control."

"When did they start?" Jessica asked curiously.

"When I first lost my sight. It's funny, I woke up that morning, like any other. Then the meteors came. One hit a field behind my house. The flash burnt my optic nerves."

The twins looked at each other guiltily. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Cassandra said tucking her hair behind her ear.

They still wore a guilty expression, because they knew the truth.

"It's amazing how one moment can change your life forever." Cassandra said softly.

"My friends and family, they think that you're..." Clark said, remembering his conversation with his parents and Lex.

Cassandra looked amused, "A fraud, huh?" She chuckled. "People are afraid of the unknown. They only want to know if everything's gonna turn out all right. I can't guarantee that. What I can show you are signposts on your journey. What you do with them is up to you."

The twins looked at each other and Jessica nodded at Clark, "We've got so many questions in our life. We just want some answers." He said.

Cassandra patted the space on the bed next to her, "Closer."

They got up from the chair and sat on either side of her on the bed.

"Now...take my hand." She held out her hands.

The twins exchanged a look and then both laid their hands in hers. They stared at her curiously for a moment as nothing happened, then looked concerned as their clasped hands began to shake.

_A bright almost blinding gold flash and then they opened their eyes to see they were kneeling outside with their eyes closed, soaked from the rain that was coming down in sheets. Thunder crashed, lightning flashed illuminating their surroundings. They were in a cemetery and the gravestone in front of them read 'IN MEMORY OF JONATHAN KENT. BELOVED HUSBAND AND FATHER'._

_Another flash of lightning revealed a second headstone next to their father's which read 'IN MEMORY OF MARTHA KENT. BELOVED WIFE AND MOTHER.'_

_The lightning and thunder continued to crash, the rain continued to pour as they looked around wildly, extremely upset. They saw another gravestone, this one read: 'PETER ROSS'. More lightning flashed and they turned again. They saw another headstone, which read 'CHLOE SULLIVAN'. As the storm continued and they looked around, they were confronted with another headstone, reading 'LANA LANG.'_

_"No," They said distressed. They were in the center of a seemingly never ending mass of headstones, which spiral out from them as far as the eye can see. They screamed "NOOOOO!" in anguish, before the scene faded out in a bright flash._

The twins yanked their hands away from Cassandra and leaped off the bed.

"No!"

"You saw that too?" Cassandra asked upset.

"Clark! Jessica!" Cassandra called out as the twins zipped out of the room at super speed.

Cassandra put her face in her hands, very upset by what she, Jessica and Clark had seen.

* * *

Jessica knew her brother didn't want to talk and neither did she. Think yes, talk no.

She tacked up Satan and went for a ride. She knew she and Clark would talk when she got back, they just each needed space to let it sink in, to let them think it through first, working through the panic and fear.

That vision… was that their future, everyone dead around them while they survived.

They'd had their fifteenth birthday only a few weeks ago which had made Jessica wonder how they'd gotten a birth certificate and how everyone believed they were the children of Jonathan and Martha Kent.

-Flashback-

_"Jess?" Clark entered the horse barn finding her with Satan. "You ok?"_

_She didn't bother saying she was fine Clark could see through her and it concerned him too. "It hit me when we were blowing out our candles that this isn't our birthday. That our birthday is before the day of the Meteor shower, that we're older then we think."_

_Clark blinked. He had obviously not thought of it, but then up till this point she tried really hard not to think about it too. Always pushing the thoughts away, focusing on something else._

_"I love Mom and Dad and they love us; I know that. But I can't help wondering you know? Which parent do we take after, do we get our hair from our father or our mother? Why did they send us here? What happened? Are we normal, is that why we are the way we are? Are we going to get more powers?"_

_"I wonder too," Clark said softly._

_She sighed. They were twins, more often and then not they were on the exact same wavelength. It meant they always had someone who understood, someone in their corner no matter what._

_-Flashback-_

_"You two alright, you're quiet?" Their mother asked a few days after their birthday, as she took their dinner plates away._

_Jessica thought about saying she was fine but she and Clark had decided to ask their parents about the day they'd arrived. They just weren't sure how to go about it, but this was the perfect opening._

_She looked over at Clark and he nodded._

_Jessica took a sip of water and took a deep breath, "Since we've learned the real truth, we hadn't thought about how you actually got us. I mean we have birth certificates, I've seen them. When we had our birthday we kinda realized that wasn't actually our birthday and I guess we wondered how we got from the ship to being your children."_

_Their parents looked at each other and their father took their mom's hand giving it a squeeze. "Kids, it's alright to ask us questions, we understand you're curious."_

_Then he began the story, "We were driving back from town, stocking up for the winter, when the meteors came down. A fireball hit the field next to us and ground shook, made us jump. Then another hit the Smallville sign just after we went past it. Then another streaked in front of us covering the road in thick black smoke. I stomped on the break and we skidded through it, I turned the wheel and we went through a fence. Luckily we were fine."_

_"We saw this light streak across the sky, it passed low, right over the truck. Your father decided he wanted to go look since it was dangerous to stay in the car." Martha smiled at their father._

_"And we found your ship." Jonathan smiled. "There was hiss of escaping air I guess, and then the top lifted and the egg dome slid back and then we heard crying."_

_"I picked you up." Martha looked at Jessica, "and cuddled you close. Your skin was ice cold, all I remember thinking was we had to take you home and warm you up."_

_"I asked your mother what we were going to tell people, that we found them in a field. And she said 'We didn't find them. They found us'_. _" He smiled at Martha squeezing her hand. "So we put the ship on the back of the truck, covering it with the tarp I use to transport hay, and we took you home._

_I took a horse out to check if we had more ships, and that was when I met Lionel Luthor and Lex. I'd just found Lex lying in Riley Field_ _unconscious, his hair was gone, I took him to the end of the road wondering what to do when Lionel came looking for him. I headed home, reassuring Ethan on the way that we were alive and well and would see him in the spring. Then the blizzard hit and it was the worst I'd ever seen."_

_Martha smiled slightly taking over the story, "The blizzard gave me an idea. I came up with the story of telling everyone we'd adopted but as the winter went on and we didn't see anybody I realized we could pass you off as ours saying I gave birth to you during the winter. You still looked like newborns when the snow was finally shifted so it was believable. Pregnant women don't really start showing till their four months along and I had been wearing baggy clothes, and twins arrive early. With the meteor shower no one would probably even question it."_

_Jonathan nodded, "And she was right. It was mid-march when the snow finally thawed and the roads were cleared, we decided your birthday would be the 1st of February, The National Freedom Day. We got the town doctor, the same doctor who brought me into the world, to check you over and give us birth certificates. We'd taken pictures of your mother looking pregnant and then you two red faced and crying with a sweaty tired looking mother as an after-labour photo and got them developed. The news spread like wildfire and no one questioned it."_

_"We still looked like newborns even after a few months?" Jessica asked, she knew babies were small but surely there was difference between a newborn and a five-month-old baby, not that she'd had much experience with babies._

_Martha nodded, "You didn't really start growing till April when spring arrived."_

_“A lot of people would have sold us to the Enquirer or something. Why keep us, weren't you afraid of us?" Clark asked hesitantly._

_“Sell my angels?” She scoffed as she got up and went around the table to stand behind them, and hugged them tightly. “Oh, honey we don't care if you came from outer space or from Timbuktu. You were ours. That's all we knew. We weren't giving you away to anybody." Their mom said passionately. “You two were the answer to our dreams.”_

_"We love you too, Mom," Clark said smiling._

_-End of Flashback-_

Knowing their parents loved them had helped, made them feel better.

But now with this vision she wondered if aliens aged the way humans did. If they would watch their family and their friends die around them.

Their parents had told them how they didn’t start growing – aging, until several months after they arrived. They were already practically invulnerable, as getting hit by a car at 65 miles per hour proved - if they'd been human they'd have been dead. They knew Meteors rocks hurt them and made them sick, but could it kill them?

_(When I die, what will happen to me? To my body? To my soul? Can I die?)_

She slowed Satan down to a walk and sighed, she turned for home.

She got home and put Satan away, grooming him and picking out his feet before putting his stable rug on. Then gave all the horses their dinner, Satan getting a few extra carrots, and making sure they were bedded down for the night.

The loft was quiet and empty, she'd expected to find Clark there, it was usually the place they went to when upset and they needed to think.

Then she nodded to herself. She knew where he was. He wanted to be close to their parents, know that they were still there, but he didn't want to talk, therefore he'd go to his bedroom.

She hurried inside going to her room to change into her pjs, then washed her face and brushed her teeth, and went to her brother's bedroom. "Hey." She said quietly, opening the door and as she'd thought there he was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hey."

She walked over and lay down beside him, curling into his side, taking comfort in his presence. She felt some of the tension leave his body and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

* * *

The twins were entering the kitchen, their parents following closely behind.

"Clark, maybe you were having some kind of hallucination." Martha suggested after the twins had explained what they had seen.

Jessica looked at her mother with a raised eyebrow, her expression clearly saying 'that's the best you can come up with'.

"It wasn't a hallucination. It was a glimpse of the future - _my_ future." Clark said insistently.

“How could she manipulate what we saw?” Jessica asked.

"And you saw an endless graveyard?" Jonathan asked, rubbing his forehead as he headed for the coffee pot. He needed coffee if he was to come up with a way to reassure the twins who he could tell were upset and afraid.

"Like I was the last person on earth." Clark muttered; Jessica nudged her brother. "Like _we_ were the last people on earth." He corrected himself.

"Look,...I don't know what you did or didn't see, but come on - you gotta consider the source."

Martha nodded, "Your dad's right. We don't know anything about this woman."

"We know she lost her vision in the meteor shower." Jessica said.

"Oh, uh, and that makes it so she can predict the future?" Jonathan said sarcastically.

"Well it's made a bug boy, a girl able to change into anyone, and a boy who feeds off heat." Jessica listed.

"Is it so crazy? I get hit by a car and I'm fine. I walk through fire and I'm OK. What's next?" Clark asked looking between his parents.

"You can't let this one image - whatever it means - consume your whole life." Martha said, though she'd had similar thoughts about her children being so different from humans and what that meant but that wouldn’t reassure them.

"What if it _is_ my destiny? To outlive everyone that I love? I don't wanna be alone!" Clark walked across the kitchen, away from his parents, obviously upset.

Jessica went to her brother's side and lent against him. "I was with you and I'm not going anywhere." Though she was feeling and thinking the same as Clark, she was trying to remain calm, knowing getting upset wouldn't help.

Jonathan sighed, and he and Martha stepped behind their kids to offer words of comfort.

"Clark..." He began and looked at Martha, "I don't know what your future holds..."

Clark turned to face his parents. "I think this woman has the answers." And Jessica looked at her parents her expression hopeful, clearly she was with her brother.

"The only person who controls your destiny is you." Jonathan said matter of factly.

"Well right now, I don't feel like I have control of anything." Clark said upset and walked off, with Jessica following him, leaving their parents with concerned looks on their faces.

* * *

Cassandra was outside in the garden of the retirement center reading from a braille edition of the _Daily Planet_. She wore her dark glasses and a hat.

Lex approached her from behind, twisting a small flower between his fingers that he picked from one of the plants. "Cassandra Carver?" Lex asked, unsure as he noticed the braille paper. Clark had told him about the woman when he dropped of the farm delivery and though he had been sarcastic and dismissive he decided to see if there was anything to it.

Cassandra continued to read her paper as she enquired, "Do those expensive shoes come with a name?"

Lex glanced at his shoes, then smiled, "Lex Luthor." Lex set the flower down next to Cassandra's newspaper.

"Oh. Of Luthor Everything Incorporated?" Cassandra asked curious as to why he was here but unimpressed by the power of the name.

Lex smiled, amused, and walked around the table, across from Cassandra. "More or less."

"And what does the savior of Smallville want with an old blind woman?" She asked.

"You seem to have made a real impression on my friends Clark and Jessica." Lex smiled.

Cassandra looked bemused, and rested her elbows on the table, "So, you came to see for yourself?"

Lex took a seat across from Cassandra. "Neither Clark or Jessica are stupid. If Clark says you know things, there must be something that made him think that.

"What gives me the feeling...you're not here for stock tips, Mr Luthor?" Cassandra asked seriously, taking off her dark glasses.

Lex leant across the table, "Please. Call me Lex. I was hoping you could give me some insight into Clark and Jessica."

_(Ah-hah!)_ Cassandra thought and said, "And you call them friends, do you?"

"They saved my life...but they're also a mystery."

Cassandra chuckled, "Most people are. That's what makes them interesting."

He turned serious. "I'm willing to treat this as a professional service."

She shook her head, "Save your money, Lex. I can't tell you about Clark and Jessica ... even if I wanted to."

Lex smiled tightly, more than a little annoyed.

"I can only tell the future of the person I touch." She held her hand out to Lex. "Hmmm?"

He sat back, uncomfortable at the prospect, "I don't need to know _my_ future." Unspoken was the desire whose future he did want to know.

She put both hands under her chin and asked intuitively, "Why? Because your father already has it mapped out for you?"

Lex leaned forward, speaking with intensity and slight anger, "I believe we make our own destiny."

"And don't you want a glimpse of...what it is you'll make?" She held out her hand again. "Maybe I'll see your friends Clark and Jessica...or maybe I'll see something else."

At this point, Lex was both very angry -although controlled- and also very sure this woman was a fraud. He stared at her intensely for a long moment. Then Lex said coolly, "Goodbye, Miss Carver. It's been enlightening."

Lex's tone said it had been anything but. He stood up and headed toward the exit.

"Come back again, hmm? When you're ready." Cassandra called to Lex putting her hand to her lips.

Lex continued to walk toward the exit without looking back or even acknowledging that he heard Cassandra.

Cassandra sighed. She wondered if the Kent twins would come back after what they'd seen, if she should warn the Kent twins about their so-called friend. Though she had not seen his future that did not mean she could not see what kind of man he was.

* * *

Clark sat inside the barn loft on the edge of his desk, staring - although not through his telescope - toward Lana's house with a concerned expression on his face. He couldn't get over the conversation with Lana. She’d been not only upset but offended to see the _Time_ magazine cover of her as a little girl among the odder results of the Meteor shower like three-headed calf and the monster of Crater Lake.

Clark snapped out of his thoughts as he heard footsteps coming up the loft steps.

Jessica came up followed by Chloe and Pete. "Clark, we got your message." Chloe said.

"Hey where were you? What happened? I thought we were all supposed to meet at the Torch." Pete asked tucking a paper under his arm.

Clark stood up, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow you guys off."

"Will the lovely Miss Lang be joining us?" Chloe asked.

He shook his head, "No, I think she had enough weirdness for one day." Clark indicates some papers under Pete's arm. "What've you got?"

Pete unfolded the newspaper, "A guy was found dead in his house. He was blindfolded and strangled with a piano wire."

"Which is the same signature Harry Volk used in 1945." Chloe said, bouncing on her toes.

Clark studied the paper, "Sounds like a copy-cat."

"A copy-cat of a murder that happened 60 years ago, two days after the original killer happened to disappear? I don't think so." Chloe shook her head.

Jessica shrugged, "Harry's in a wheelchair, Chloe. Not exactly in prime condition to go on a crime spree." Clark grabbed his blue jacket and passed Jessica's denim jacket to her.

"Well, I found this picture of Harry from the 40's." Chloe handed Clark a square of paper.

The yellowed page of newspaper had a picture of young Harry. The four friends start down the loft steps as Clark studied the newspaper.

Clark looked surprised, "It looks like the kid we saw in The Beanery."

"Maybe he's got a grandson or something." Pete suggested as they started leaving the loft.

"Or...maybe it's Harry."

"I don't think we should start looking for time machines just yet." Jessica said as they trouped down the barn loft staircase.

"OK, fine. Where do you think we should start?" Chloe said, her perky mood unfazed by her friend's scepticism.

Clark looked at her over his shoulder, "If someone _is_ following in Harry's footsteps, maybe they sent him some fan mail."

* * *

Clark, Jessica, Chloe and Pete hurriedly walked down the hall in the retirement center.

"What happens if someone sees us searching Harry's room?" Chloe asked worriedly.

"How about we don't get seen?" Jessica suggested.

"Clark, Jessica, is that you?" Cassandra called out.

The twins stopped as they saw Cassandra walking slowly toward them from a sitting area down the hall. She waved them over. Clark turned to their friends, who are looking at the twins with confused expressions.

Clark pointed down the hall, "Harry's room his down the hallway. We'll meet you there."

Pete and Chloe continued down the hall, while the twins headed toward where Cassandra was waiting inside the sitting area.

Cassandra looked concerned, "The other night you left in a hurry." She indicated the two chairs next to them. "Sit."

They sat down on the sofa and Cassandra sat across from them.

"I... uh…" She cleared her throat, "...I hoped you'd come back."

They looked at each other. "We're sorry." Jessica said guiltily and then turned serious. "You saw that...whatever it was."

Cassandra took off her glasses. "I _always_ see them. The question is, how did you?"

The twins shrugged, "We don't know.”

“Weren't we supposed to?" Jessica asked.

"Nobody ever has."

Clark looked confused, "Why me? Us?"

"Because, we both know..." She lowered her voice, "...you're not like other people."

The twins' eyes widened in fear.

"Sure we are." Jessica said nervously, looking at Clark worriedly.

Cassandra shook her head, "No. I've seen you...before we ever met. More than once, I've touched people, and I've seen such pain and despair and... but then you were there, and the pain was gone."

The twins looked surprised and overwhelmed.

"I think that's your destiny, - to help people. To save them from fear and darkness."

"How?"

Cassandra shrugged, "Well, that's for you to figure out. You can fear the future, or... you can _embrace_ it."

Clark looked at Jessica as they both thought about Cassandra had said.

Cassandra held out her hands, "The choice is yours."

They stared at her outstretched hand for a moment, considering their options. They looked at Cassandra, who was waiting patiently, then they looked at each other, Jessica nodded and they made their decision. They reached out and grasped her hand.

_A golden flash and a series of images rapidly unfolded: a screaming young blonde woman being attacked. An overturned car on fire, a child clutching a teddy bear trapped in a burning house. The young blonde woman grasping at her throat then lying in the street her face filled with fear. An injured man trapped beneath the overturned car, glass shattering, a close-up of a silver unicorn pendant, the child inside the burning house as the flames climb higher, the young blonde woman looking scared._

Another golden flash and the twins let go of Cassandra's hand.

"Who are they?" Clark asked.

"People who need your help," She pointed at them.

"Wha - How are we supposed to help them if we don't know who they are?" Clark asked confused.

Cassandra shrugged, "I'm not a radio. I don't pick up continuous transmissions. That's all I have."

Jessica eyed the old woman, noticing that her hands were trembling. What a toll this must take on her to see, to feel and be unable to do anything about it. "We'll figure it out." She grabbed her brother and pulled him to his feet.

"Clark, Jessica...your secret is safe with me."

The twins smiled, and then headed off to find their friends.

* * *

Jessica and Clark entered Harry's room, shutting the door behind them. Pete was going through Harry's dresser drawers, while Chloe was going through a box of newspaper clippings sitting on Harry's bed.

"You guys have any luck?" Clark asked.

Chloe shook her head, "No fan mail. Just a bunch of old news clippings from The _Smallville Ledger_...obituaries, articles." She handed each of these to the twins to look at.

Pete came over with a few papers he'd found in the drawers, "The guy's been obsessed with Smallville for 50 years."

Jessica wasn't listening, as she staring intently at an article Chloe had handed her. Clark looked over to read the article she was focused on. The article's headline: "Local Waitress Saves Customer With Heimlich Manoeuvre". Alongside the story was a picture of Zoe, holding a plaque honouring her achievement.

"Is something wrong?" Chloe asked.

"It's her." Jessica said softly.

"It's who?" Chloe asked trying to see the article.

"We gotta go." Jessica dropped the article on the bed and hurriedly left the room Clark following her. Pete picked up the article, looking at the picture first, Zoe wore a necklace in the picture - the silver unicorn pendant from Cassandra's vision.

* * *

Harry sat at the _Beanery_ writing something in a foreign language on a napkin. He flexed his fingers, as though arthritis was bothering him.

Zoe removed her green apron, "Thanks for the serenade. But unless you're sleeping here, which you're not, I'm heading out."

Harry approached her, holding out the napkin.

Zoe asked curiously, "What's this?"

"They don't teach Greek in school anymore?"

Zoe took the napkin.

"It's Euripides. 'The sins of the father are visited on the children.'" He explained as she took the napkin.

Zoe was impressed, "You play Beethoven and you speak Greek? Real cute. What's it got to do with me?"

"Actually, Zoe Garfield, quite a bit."

Zoe looked a bit scared. She hadn't told him her last name.

"Your grandmother - Eve Garfield. She died last year, right?" He whispered threateningly as she started backing away from him. "I was meant for big cities and great concert halls...that was my destiny..."

Zoe was very scared now.

"And your grandmother - she helped kill that future. And now..." Harry pulled out a length of piano wire and wrapped it around his hands, tightening it like a garrotte. "I'm gonna kill yours."

Harry rushed forward, trying to wrap the piano wire around Zoe's neck. She put her hands up between her throat and the wire and tried to fight Harry off, crying out "No!" As she does so, her unicorn pendant came off the chain and fell to the floor. Suddenly, the front door of the Beanery shattered as it was kicked in. Harry whipped around, grabbing large butcher knife from the counter and yanking Zoe in front of him as he faced the door.

"Let her go!" Clark said walking through the broken door followed by his sister.

Harry held the knife up to Zoe's throat. "Ah-Ah! Don't move! Don't move!"

Zoe whimpered as Harry, using Zoe as a shield, crossed around the twins and headed out the door. Zoe had her eyes closed in fear, tears slipping down her cheek as Harry got them outside and suddenly, Jessica and Clark were in front of him. Harry glanced back, shocked, to where they had been previously standing.

"I said let her go." Clark said firmly.

Harry glanced down the street and saw a large delivery truck speeding down the street. "Didn't your parents teach you to respect your elders?"

As the truck approached the Beanery, Harry hurled a screaming Zoe out into the street, directly in the path of the truck. She rolled over and screamed as she saw the headlights approaching.

Clark speeded over to where Zoe was and threw himself on top of her, and rolled at superspeed to get them out the way of the truck. While Jessica speeded behind the truck and helped the truck slow down as the driver tried to break in time, thinking he was going to hit them.

The truck pulled to a stop and the driver jumped out of the cab, "Oh no!" He ran over to where Clark and Jessica were helping a crying Zoe get to her feet at the side of the road. “Oh thank god, you’re ok. Who was that maniac?”

Clark handed Zoe off to the driver. "Take care of her."

The twins left to find Harry, once they were out of sight of the driver and Zoe, they zipped at superspeed around a corner and stopped, looking around. They scanned the alley, knowing he couldn't have gotten far, but there was no sign of him. Jessica turned back toward the front of the alley, and gasped as suddenly Harry was behind them. Clark turned quickly, just as Harry plunged the knife toward Clark's heart. The knife hit Clark's chest and the blade immediately shattered, sending pieces of metal flying out in all directions, leaving Harry just holding on to the handle. Harry looked at his hand in shock. Then Jessica grabbed Harry and threw him in the air, where he landed on a parked car, shattering the windows and blowing out the tires. Harry groaned, blacking out, the twins ran over and stared at him angrily.

* * *

Clark and Jessica sat with their dad at the kitchen island, drinking coffee as Martha got off the phone and joined them.

"Zoe's gonna be OK. That truck driver is just grateful he didn’t hit you and that you have such quick reflexes to roll you two out the way." She shook her head at Jonathan as he looked at her worriedly. "Don't worry, no one’s questioning it."

"Is that kid in jail?" He asked as she took a seat beside him.

She shook her head, "No, he's in the hospital overnight for observation."

"Does Zoe know why he wanted to kill her?" Clark asked.

She shook her head again, "She's just grateful you happened to come along."

"Is that what you told the police?" Jonathan asked.

"We figured they wouldn't want to hear we got a vision from an old blind lady." Jessica said dryly.

Jonathan just looked at his kids, aware that the comment was directed toward his earlier doubts about the twin's claims regarding Cassandra.

Martha looked concerned, "I'm not sure how I feel about Cassandra."

"Mom, she's our friend. She told me our destiny was to help people."

"You don't think she knows your secret?" Jonathan asked.

Clark just looked at Jonathan, then looked down guiltily... a silent, "yes". Jonathan and Martha exchanged worried looks.

"I don't think you should see her anymore." Jonathan said.

Clark looked up, "If we hadn't gone to see her, Zoe would be dead!"

"Your destiny may be to protect people, but ours is to protect you, and that's gotta come first, OK?" Jonathan said sternly.

Clark just looked at his father, understanding but upset.

* * *

"My mom said you called?" Clark said as he and Jessica followed Lex into a room.

Floodlights flipped on, and see an empty room... empty except for the battered Porsche -dented, and with the roof torn off- sitting in the center of the floor. Lex and Clark enter the room.

"Is this the Porsche from- I don't understand. Why do you still have it?" Clark said confused.

Lex circled the car, "I once read about a rich man who survived a hotel fire. He hung onto the ledge for an hour before the fire department rescued him. Afterwards, he bought the hotel...always stayed in that room. When they asked him why, he said he figured fate couldn't find him twice."

Clark studied the car, "I thought you didn't believe in fate?"

"I don't..." He said coming around to stand next to Clark on the driver's side, "But every time I look at this car, I wonder."

The twins just looked at him with an innocently questioning look on their faces.

"I had a team go over this thing inch by inch. They tell me there's no way the impact could have ripped open the roof like this."

Jessica shook her head, "They must have made a mistake."

Lex studied them for a long moment. "Do you remember anything about the accident?"

They met Lex's gaze, not backing down.

"No, just that we pulled you out. That's it. It all happened pretty fast."

"I thought that you might be able to tell me more." Lex's tone disbelieving that was the whole story.

Clark shrugged, continuing to meet Lex's gaze, "I'm sorry."

Lex gave Clark a small smile and walked back to the front of the car. "It's a little strange to be walking around when every shred of evidence says I should be dead. An unsolved mystery, I guess."

Jessica looked inside the car, "Maybe fate has something else in mind for you."

Lex turned back to them, smiling dryly. "You've been spending too much time with your friend Cassandra."

"Well, at least she doesn't dwell on the past."

Lex stared at Clark somewhat coldly, and Clark looked up and smiled. He walked round the car to stand with him.

"Lex, you're alive. The question you need to ask yourself now is, where do you go from here?"

Lex turned back toward the car, considering what they'd said.

* * *

Lana and Clark walked along the koi pond bridge at the retirement center. Harry had been found handcuffed to the bed of the man who had thrown Zoe under the truck.

"The police questioned Harry all morning. He said he was kidnapped by this kid who was obsessed with his old case."

"So somehow in broad daylight, this kid got out of handcuffs, smuggled Harry inside, and chained him to a bed?" Clark asked disbelievingly.

"That's the official story."

"It may be official, but it doesn't make sense."

Lana shrugged, "You could always add it to the Wall of Weird."

Clark stopped, suddenly feeling sick. He looked over the bridge and saw the koi swimming around a group of meteor rocks. Clark took a couple of deep breaths to steady himself.

"Clark, are you all right?" Lana asked worriedly.

He felt nauseous. "Not really. I think I'll go inside...talk to Harry."

Clark headed back toward the retirement center, clutching his stomach in pain, suddenly having a horrible feeling.

* * *

A hand removed the needle from the record and the music stopped.

"You know, I found a picture of Zoe Garfield in a box under your bed." Clark said conversationally.

Harry queried lying in his bed, "And who are you?"

"Clark Kent, but we've already met."

"How dare you go through my belongings!" He said indignantly.

"How do you explain the pictures?"

"Why do I need to explain it?"

Clark crossed the room and grabbed a chair next to Harry's bed, turning the chair backwards and straddling it. He crossed his arms over the top and stared calmly at Harry. "You know what Harry? I think you and this kid are the same person."

"I'd say you have a very active imagination."

"I don't know how you did it, but I know it's you."

"You said your name was Kent? Grandfather Hiram, father Jonathan?" He asked.

Clark just continued to stare calmly at Harry, Harry's words having no effect. "I'll be watching you."

Harry chuckled nervously, never taking his eyes off Clark. He pushed the call button, "Nurse...nurse. Help me, somebody. Help."

Clark and Harry continue to stare at each other. As a nurse entered the room, Harry takes on the posture of someone in pain.

"Oh nurse, he's harassing me. Haven't I been through enough?" Harry said weakly.

Clark continued to stare evenly at Harry, not fooled by his act.

Nurse looked at Clark, "I think you should leave, young man."

Clark got up, still keeping his eyes on Harry, "Don't worry, I'm going."

Harry watched Clark from the corner of his eye as Clark left.

* * *

Several large stacks of newspapers slammed down on a desk.

Chloe sighed, "This is everything I could find on Harry Volk. The _Ledger_ carried stories on the trial, the murder, the investigation...you name it."

"Is anybody watching this guy?" Pete asked, working on a nearby computer with Jessica on the desk opposite him on a computer too.

Clark looked through some papers in the file cabinet, "Lana's got an eye on him."

Chloe and Pete exchanged a look.

"I heard that," Clark said without looking up.

"What exactly are we looking for?"

Clark closed the cabinet and crossing the office, "I dunno. There's gotta be a connection between the people Harry's going after."

"In Zoe Garfield's statement to the police, she said that Harry accused her grandmother of killing his future." Chloe went round the desk to pick up another article.

As Clark sat down at a desk next to Jessica, Lana quickly entered the office. "Harry's gone. They found his wheelchair out by the koi pond half an hour ago."

Clark looked at Chloe, "I saw meteor rocks in that pond."

Chloe titled her head thoughtfully, "At least now we know how he's doing the time warp."

"What do you mean?" Lana asked confused.

"I'll explain later." He looked at Chloe, "We gotta figure out who he's gonna kill next."

Chloe looked concerned and held out an old issue of the _Ledger_ to the twins, "Clark, Jess, take a look at this."

"What is it?" Jessica asked looking up.

"It's a list of the jurors that worked on Harry's trial."

Clark read them out, "Rudolph Gage, Eve Garfield..." He connected the dots, as Jessica took the paper and he stood up. "He's killing the descendants of the jurors that convicted him."

"Talk about not letting it go." Pete said.

Jessica's eyes widened as she studied the list more closely, pointing out one name to Clark.

Lana saw the exchange, "What is it?

"Look at juror number eleven." Clark handed Lana the paper.

Lana read out the name. "Hiram Kent. Wasn't that your grandfather?"

"Harry's gonna kill my dad."

* * *

Martha Kent, looking out to door of the Kent house at a person standing on her porch. She opened the door. "Can I help you?"

Harry -young again- standing on the front porch, dressed in the uniform of a utility worker. "Yeah, got a report about a gas leak. You, uh, mind if I come in?"

Martha looked surprised, "Gas leak? I don't smell gas."

"Your husband called about it earlier. Is... is he around?"

"He'll be back shortly. Umm... where's our regular gas man, Curt?"

Harry shrugged, "Vacation."

Martha nodded, "Oh, that's right. Um...would you excuse me a minute?"

She closed the door, and went back into the kitchen. She picked up the cordless phone and started dialling as she walked away from the door and crossing into the dining room. Her face took on a shocked look as she heard nothing but static on the line, as if the line's been cut. Harry came in through the dining room door, holding a length of piano wire in his hands.

"Curt isn't your regular gas man, is he Mrs Kent?"

Martha was scared, "Wha...what do you want?"

Harry shrugged nonchalantly, "To kill your husband."

Martha was shocked, "What did Jonathan ever do to you?"

"Nothing..." He said angrily, "...but his father did."

Harry started to come after Martha. She reached behind her and grabbed a flower vase off the hutch next to her and smashed the vase over Harry's head, and he fell to the floor, stunned. Martha took advantage by running for the door, grabbing her car keys on the way.

She burst out of the door and ran around the house toward her car, she started to unlock the door got in, but as she looks down, she sees all four of the car's tires have been flattened. She looks around for a place to hide and run toward the barn as Harry stumbled down the steps of the house.

Harry wandered around inside the dark barn, knocking several things off a work bench before finding a large machete knife on the table. He took the knife and called out to Martha. "Come on Mrs Kent! I'm too old for hide and seek!"

A scared looking Martha, huddled inside the empty grain silo. Harry sharpened the blade of the knife on an electric knife sharpener. Inside the silo, Martha looked for an escape route other than the door she came in. She saw a small vented window close enough to climb out of, but as she approached it, Harry thrusts the knife through the vent.

"Jonathan!"

Harry opened the door to the silo and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "You can't save him, Mrs Kent."

Harry stepped inside and whistled quietly. Circling each other inside the silo, and he waved the knife at her. Martha reached out and grabbed a chain hanging in the center of the silo. The chain releases the grate near the top of the silo, allowing the grain stored at the top to come spilling down onto Harry.

"Ahhh!" Harry tried to shield himself.

Martha tried to take advantage of the fact that Harry was blinded by the corn dust, and rushed past him toward the door, but she's not quick enough. Harry reached out and grabbed her legs, sending them both toppling to the floor with the grain raining on them. Martha kicked Harry in the stomach and tried to scrabble over the rapidly mounting grain toward the door, but again Harry caught her, and pulled her back. Martha screamed and began to kick and punch Harry, but he managed to hang on to her. They both were coughing as the dust from the grain made it hard to breathe.

* * *

Jonathan's truck drove up the driveway. There was a blur, and suddenly, Clark and Jessica were standing in the driveway in front of the truck. Jonathan slammed on his brakes to avoid hitting his children.

"Dad! Are you OK?"

Jonathan climbed out of the truck, "What are you doing? What's the matter?"

"Where's Mom?" Jessica asked worried.

"I don't know. What's the matter with you?"

"Somebody's trying to kill you." Clark said looking around.

Jonathan looked around, confused, "What?" He could tell the twins were serious.

Jessica saw her mother's car. She focused her eyesight, and saw that the tires have been flattened. She turned to her brother and father, very worried. "He's already here."

The twins focused their X-Ray vision and scanned the farm they saw two skeletons inside the silo, one smaller, obviously female judging by the shadows of muscle. The female form was still moving, but barely.

"No!"

Clark and Jessica rushed to the side of the silo and ripped open the door that Martha and Harry entered through. Grain, which is no longer falling from the top of the silo, spills out the door as Clark and Jessica climbed inside. They dug through the grain, trying to find Martha.

"Martha! Martha!" Jonathan yelled following his children inside the silo.

"Mom! Mom!" Jessica and Clark called out.

"Martha, come on! Martha!"

Clark finally uncovered Martha. He handed her off to Jonathan who started CPR.

"Come on Mom! Breathe!" Jessica pleaded.

Suddenly, Martha began gasping for air and coughing.

"Are you okay?" Jonathan asked worriedly, as he helped her sit up.

"You think...I'd ever leave you three alone?" Martha gasped.

Clark sighed with relief, "Oh man."

Martha reached out and embraced Jonathan, Jessica and Clark tightly.

Martha pulled back to look at her kids, "Cassandra was wrong. Nobody's gonna die."

Clark looked around, and noticed Harry's hand sticking up from the grain. It withered and went from a young hand to a very old hand as Harry died.

* * *

Cassandra sat in her room at a desk working on a puzzle, the sun streaming through the windows. She paused from her puzzle and listened to the approaching footsteps. She looked toward the door, where Lex strode in, smiling and carrying a large bouquet of white roses.

"Well...you're the last person I expected to walk through my door." Cassandra got up from her desk.

"I come bearing gifts," He held up the roses.

Cassandra chuckled, "So did the Greeks."

Lex grinned and entered her room further. "I wanted to take you up on your offer."

"Hmm...I thought you controlled your own destiny." Cassandra said smiling.

"I do. But certain things have happened in my life. Signs I don't want to ignore." Lex said seriously.

"What kind of signs?"

"I lived when I should have died. There must be a reason for that. You see, I don't want to do good things." He paused, "I want to do great things."

"Well you don't need me for that." She turned away, his words unsettling her.

"What's the matter, Cassandra? Are you afraid of what you'll see?" He asked, slightly mocking.

"Sit." She indicated across from her as she took her seat in a nearby-overstuffed chair.

Lex pulled out the ottoman beside Cassandra's chair and sat on it, across from her, the roses still in his hands.

"You've been warned." She chuckled.

Cassandra held out her hand. Lex looked at it for a second, then sighed and took it.

_A bright flash opened up into the presidential seal on the floor of the Oval Office. Lex, clad in an almost glowing pure white suit, and wearing a black glove on one hand, stood behind the desk in the Oval Office, looking very Presidential. Lex walked over to a set of glass doors leading outside, opened them and looked out._

_Then Lex, still clad in his white suit, standing in the middle of a field of sunflowers with mountains in the background. He looked around, then leaned over to sniff one of the flowers, then he touched it with his black gloved hand. As he touches decay sets in, a decay which spreads throughout the entire field, until Lex is left standing in a never-ending landscape of bones. Lex looks around, amused. The sky became black, lightning flashed, and thunder rumbled. Suddenly, the dark clouds become blood red. Lex looked up, studying the sky. As he does several drops of blood land on his suit. He looks confused for a moment, and held up his arms. Only one of his hands is clad in a black leather glove, while the other is not. He looked up as the blood raining from the sky falls on him, covering his face and his pure white suit. He held his arms up, almost embracing the blood rain as it falls, completely covering him._

Another bright flash pulled up back to the present, and Cassandra's wide, unseeing eyes stared blankly ahead, not saying a word. Lex waited, but finally can't wait anymore.

"What did you see?" Lex asked leaning forward, still holding Cassandra's hand.

Cassandra did not answer. Her face remained unchanged.

Lex gave a nervous half smile...then his face clouded. He looked fearful, and almost sick as he realized Cassandra was dead. He pulled his hand back. Breathing heavily and sweating, Lex got up and took several steps back, still staring at Cassandra with a look of horror on his face. He glanced down and realized he was still clutching the flowers. He dropped them, and they fell to the floor.

Lex kept backing away slowly, "I need some help in here!" Backing toward the door, wiping his hands on the front of his coat. "Somebody!"

A nurse came in as Lex rushed out the door. He walked toward the windows overlooking the grounds, still wearing an expression of horror, and still wiping his hands on the front of his coat nervously. He stared out the window, taking several deep breaths in an attempt to calm down.

The nurse checked Cassandra's pulse, then after a moment she reached over and sadly closed Cassandra's eyes.

Clark and Jessica entered the room, looking very worried as they saw her limp body.

"I'm sorry kids. She's gone." The nurse said sadly.

The twins looked at the nurse, shocked for a second, and then looked sadly at Cassandra's body. "She saw it." Jessica whispered.

"Saw what?" The Nurse asked.

"Her future."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 9**


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

A man ran across the road in front of LuthorCorp headquarters in Metropolis and stood by the side to block out some of the rain coming down. His body was shaking as he pulled his collar up to dry and stop the rain running down his neck. He reached inside his coat for his pills and tried to open the bottle as he does he loses grip on the bottle and it falls, the pills scatter. He picked up a few and took them.

He looked up at the sky and then stumbled to his feet running to the LuthorCorp building.

Inside of LuthorCorp a janitor was listening and bouncing to loud music as he polished the floor. The man knocked on the glass door and called his name. "Will!"

The janitor noticed him and went over to the glass doors. "Earl? What are you doing here?" He asked loudly over the loud music.

"I need to see Lionel Luthor. I know he's here."

"Sorry, man. You know I can't let you in here." He said apologetically.

"They did something to me at his plant in Smallville."

"Earl, see, that's the talk that got yourself canned, all right? Now, if you got a problem, get some help."

"I tried, they can't do anything. It's getting worse. Please, let me in."

"Earl, don't make me call security, all right? Just go home and dry off." Earl began to shake, Will turned around hearing the rattling. "What the hell? Earl?" He started heading back to the doors, but Earl's shaking body broke the glass. "What the hell are you doing Earl?"

Will helped Earl up, Earl laid his arms around Will's neck to keep him balanced. "If I don't get an answer, I'm gonna die."

Will held his shoulders, "No, no, no, we gotta get you to a doctor."

"They can't do anything. Nobody can." Earl began to shake again, unconsciously grabbing Will's neck and snapping it.

They fell to the floor. Earl looked over at his friend. He saw his wide-open blank eyes. He realized what he'd done, he was filled with panic and horror and fled the scene.

* * *

Jonathan Kent was working underneath a blue pick-up truck.

"Ow! Son of a gun!" He sat up and putting his finger in his mouth.

Inside the house Martha was buzzing around the kitchen. "What else? Oh, don't use the upstairs bathroom. It's backed up. I have to snake the pipes." She lent on the kitchen island writing something on a notepad.

"Where's the leftover pizza?" Clark asked, feeling hungry.

"Fridge, second shelf. Or you can nuke the chili for dinner." She pointed at the fridge as Clark walked passed her wearing head phones, crouching down in front of the fridge looking for the pizza. "Clark?" Martha sighed and lent over his shoulder pulling an earphone away from one ear, "Some clue you actually heard me."

He stood up picking up a slice of pizza of the plate. "Upstairs bathroom off limits, after nuking the chili dinner."

"Glad to see your hearing hasn't changed." She smiled and then fiddled with the collar of his shirt.

"Mom, we will be fine. We know how to feed ourselves and use a phone if we have a problem." Jessica said from where she sat at the kitchen table.

"Clark! Can I get a hand out here please?" Jonathan called from outside.

Clark held out the plate of leftover pizza to his mom and went outside to help his dad.

Jessica got her mom's coat and handbag, "Ok, you need to go before you have separation anxiety."

Martha laughed, she put on her coat and put her handbag over her shoulder. And Jessica picked up her mom's small overnight suitcase and followed her out after Clark.

"Hey. Son, would you, uh...?" Jonathan put a hand on Clark's shoulder and gestured to the truck.

"Sure." Clark said taking a bite of pizza.

"Thanks." Jonathan said as Clark picked up back end of truck and he slid beneath grumbling, "Truck picked one heck of a day to snap an exhaust hanger."

"Okay, I left the number of our hotel on the fridge. I think that's everything." Martha said and the twins nodded showing they heard where the number was.

"That ought to do it." Jonathan said and Clark put truck down. "I'm definitely raising your allowance." Clark grinned.

"If you need anything-"

"Call." The twins chorused and then Clark said, "Mom, it's a couple of nights in Metropolis. We'll be fine."

"I'm sure they'll be fine. And soon, madam, so shall we be." Jonathan guided Martha to the truck.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Sorry." Jessica pulled out an envelope with "Mom and Dad" handwritten on it. "Happy anniversary from both of us."

Martha smiled, "Sweethearts. Bye-bye." She hugged and kissed her children.

"Kids, thanks for the card. Hey, think fast." He threw the rag he'd been using at his son as he got in.

The twins watched their parents drive away Clark munching on the pizza.

"I thought they'd never leave us defenceless little children alone." Jessica smiled making Clark laugh as the truck turned out of the farm onto the road.

* * *

Clark, Jessica, Chloe, and Pete got off the bus and started walking into school.

"What are you gonna do now that you're officially home alone?" Pete asked.

"We were thinking of having a few people over." Clark said, his hands in his jacket pocket.

Chloe grinned, "Do my ears deceive me or are you actually suggesting a party?"

Clark corrected her, "A small gathering. You guys, a few other people, maybe even Lana."

"With or without her possible action-figure boyfriend?" Chloe asked walking backwards.

"8 o'clock. And remember, the key word is ' _small_.'" Jessica said stressing the word 'small'.

"Small?" Chloe repeated, grinning at Pete.

* * *

The Kent house was filled with loud music and dancing high school students.

Clark made his way through the crowd of dancing bodies.

"So, this is what you call a small gathering, right?" Chloe yelled over the music appearing at his side with a big smile.

"Do you even recognize half these people?" He asked and then said to someone, "Hey, watch the glass!" Then glass could be heard shattering.

Clark sighed and went to sit down on a window seat, a sweating partier sat next to him.

"Dude, I think I'm gonna hurl." Clark used his super speed to run to the kitchen, everything in slow motion around him. He grabbed the bowl of crisps tipped them into another bowl, then turned to head back to the boy stopping to steady a vase, then he was back at the boy's side with the bowl which he placed under the boy's face just before he vomited. "Thanks."

Clark went to the kitchen and attempted to tidy up.

"Pretty cool party." Lana said from behind him coming through the backdoor.

He turned around, "Lana, thanks. It's kind of impromptu. I figure sometimes you just have to kick back and blow off some steam."

"If I had a hundred people trashing my house, I'd be a little freaked out."

"After the first few dishes, you kind of get used to it."

She shook her head, "I don't think I'd be brave enough to risk it."

Clark leaned back against the kitchen counter, "I don't know, Lana. I bet you're braver than you think. So you're flying solo tonight?"

"You mean what am I doing here without Whitney? I am capable of enjoying myself without him." She defended herself and then a pop made him jump and a flash out the window. They both went to look out the window to see fireworks going off. "Fireworks? You're full of surprises tonight, Clark."

"Tell me about it." _(My parents are going to kill me if they find out about this.)_

Jessica appeared looking at Clark with wide eyes and a questioning look on her face.

Clark and Jessica followed by Chloe and Pete went outside to watch the display. "Clark, man, how cool is this?" Pete said excitedly, gesturing to the sky.

"Pete, why didn't you just call the cops? It would have been a lot easier." Clark said looking back at his friend thinking it was his idea.

Pete held up his hands, "Hey, I can't claim credit. It wasn't my idea."

Lex came up behind them, "It was mine. Call it a party gift. I hope you like it." He grinned.

Jessica tried to smile, realizing that Lex was trying to be helpful. "It's great, I mean it's just..."

Lex smiled, "Don't worry about the police, it's covered. I know this kind of party can make or break a reputation and I wanted to make sure yours was a hit." Everyone was watching the display with smiles obviously having a good time.

Lex looked at the four friends, "I hear you're taking a tour of my plant tomorrow."

"It's a class field trip." Chloe said not looking forward to it since her dad worked there.

"What'd you do wrong?" Lex asked.

Jessica winced, "It's that bad, huh?"

A gorgeous girl appeared at Lex's side touching his arm. "Sorry I took so long. Someone overflowed the bathroom."

Jessica sighed and looked at her brother, "We are officially dead."

* * *

Martha hung up the restaurant phone and headed back to her husband at the table, he stood up and held out her chair. "There's no answer."

Jonathan tried to reassure her as he took his seat, "Oh they're fine, they're fine. We have to trust them, Martha." He smiled seeing the irony in the role-reversal, usually it was Martha saying to trust the twins not him.

"I do, but I still worry."

"I know. Metropolis, do you- Do you miss it?" He gestured out the window. The thousands of lights, the many cars going down the street, so many people… he couldn’t see the attraction, it seems too loud and busy to him. But Martha had grown up in a city, travelled twice a year with her family, gone to the best schools, it was the opposite of being a farmer’s wife. 

She smiled slightly, "Sometimes."

"Yeah?"

"But I didn't move to Smallville for action and glamour. I moved because a certain man told me we'd never be rich or travel the world, but he'd always love me. How could I pass up an offer like that?" She smiled and they kissed.

* * *

Whitney walked into the Kent House party and looked around until he located Lana sitting down talking with her friends. He headed over to her. "Hey."

"Whitney, what are you doing here?" Lana asked in surprise.

"Looking for you." He sat down on the coffee table opposite her. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?"

Lana looked at him not liking his tone, "It was kind of last minute. I didn't realize I needed your permission."

"Lana, can we talk outside?" She sighed and followed him out.

They went into the barn.

"Lana, what's going on?" Whitney asked.

"I told you when we got back together that I needed some breathing room."

"So you sneak off to a party without me?"

She crossed her arms feeling defensive. "I didn't sneak. I walked. And why are you mad at me? Is it because it's Clark's party? I'm starting to get the feeling you don't trust me."

The barn suddenly started to rattle, they looked up and could see the boards shaking above them.

Chloe talking to Clark in the kitchen, "We'll clean it up tomorrow—"

Lana ran into the kitchen, "Clark! You better get out here."

Whitney still in the loft holding a pitchfork as Clark, Jessica, Chloe, and Lana enter. "Kent, get up here." Clark turned on flash light and shone it at a moving heap of cloth. Whitney lifted the cloth and Earl is underneath. "Got him!

"Earl! Hey, back off I know him. Earl, what are you- what are you doing here?"

"I came to see your dad. He's the only one I can trust."

"He's out of town. Hey, what's wrong with you?" Clark reached for him as he started to shake. The veins in Clark's hand started to bulge and turn green. He pulled his hand back and turned to look back at the others, "Call an ambulance!"

* * *

As the ambulance arrived and Earl was loaded on, Jessica told her brother, "You go to hospital with him, I better stay, the horses are pretty upset and I can start clearing up the mess." Jessica glanced at the horse barn.

"I'll go with you," Chloe volunteered looking at Clark.

Jessica watched them go and made sure everyone had left with a quick x-ray scan and then went to the barn to calm down the horses who had not liked the fireworks. She gave them some hay and some individual attention. She took down all the lights Pete and Chloe had put up around the barn and the front of the house. She swept the porches clear and got a few rubbish bags and started picking up all the litter outside and in the barn, did a run over the fields checking for any rubbish as well.

* * *

After Earl was wheeled into the hospital on a gurney, Chloe grabbed a can of soda and sat down in the waiting area with Clark. "This guy should be in a detox center."

Clark shook his head, "He's not on drugs, Chloe."

"Then why was he shaking like a junkie?" She asked, clearly not believing him.

"Look, Earl worked on the farm for six seasons. I spent 12 hours a day with the guy out in the fields. He even tried to teach me how to play guitar. He said it was a good way to impress women."

Chloe smiled, "Yeah, we're all a sucker for a guy with a 6-string. How come I've never heard you play?"

"I kept snapping the guitar strings. I think Earl got sick of replacing them." He remembered the lessons well.

Chloe tilted her head, "You know, just because you spend a lot of time with someone doesn't mean you know their darkest secrets."

Clark looked down, "He was like family."

"Then why did he leave?"

"He took a job at the LuthorCorp plant. It was full-time and the pay was better."

Two cops enter and one enquired, "Where can we find Earl Jenkins?"

Nurse pointed, "Exam room 3, down the hall."

Clark stood up, "Excuse me. I'm a friend of Earl's. Is he in some kind of trouble?"

One of the cops nodded, "Oh yeah."

There was screaming and someone yelled, "We need some help in here!"

The cops followed by Clark and Chloe rushed down the hall to Earl's room. A man was thrown against a shelf.

Earl stood shaking.

"What the hell?"

One of the cops rushed forward and tried to stop Earl's shaking and was thrown across the room.

"Earl!" Clark tried to help and was thrown through the window of the room. He saw Earl stop shaking and collapse on the floor.

Chloe rushed to his side, "Are you okay?"

* * *

With all the rubbish picked up and bagged, and the lights down the outside of the house looked normal again. Now Jessica just had to get the inside normal again.

She opened the backdoor and walked in, sliding over something gooey on the floor.

She looked around at the mess, there was popcorn, paper cups, pizza, and everything else from the party scattered everywhere. She sat down and rested her arm on the counter, accidentally resting her elbow in more of the mess. She sighed.

She got up and pulled off her now dirty top reaching for phone just before it started to ring, put it to her ear as she threw the top in the washing machine. "Hello."

_"Hey Jess."_

"Hey, how's Earl?" She asked with concern.

_"Something is seriously wrong with him. He's shaking, seizing, but it's not normal. He threw me through a window when I tried to stop him."_ He sighed. _"I'm on my way home now; Chloe's dad's picked us up."_

"Good, because this place is a mess, you would not believe the stuff I've picked up." Jessica said eyeing the sink and the stack of washing up.

_"Be there soon. Bye."_

She put the phone down and grabbed the cleaning supplies and the hover from the cupboard and headed upstairs.

_(Start from the top and work your way down,)_ She thought.

She grabbed a clean top from her room and then went to her parent's room first and saw the rumbled sheets half hanging off the bed onto the floor. Her parents always made their beds when they got up so that meant... "Gross." She pulled on the rubber gloves and cracked open the windows to air the room out as she stripped the bed, tossing the sheets into the laundry basket. She really didn't want to know what had gone on.

Luckily the mattress, duvet and pillows wore protectors so she stripped them off as well knowing there was a spare set in the linen cupboard, then sprinkled bicarbonate of soda over it which she would hover up before remaking the bed. She collected all the rubbish, empty paper cups she found and their rubbish bin into a bin bag. She mixed up a soapy solution of multi-cleaner and hot boiling water and wiped down all the walls and surfaces, waxed the furniture, shook the rug out the window, hovered the rug and the floor, moving the furniture to get underneath.

She found a spilled drink stain on the carpet so she used soda water, the bubbles pulling the stain to the surface and blotted it away and then used a carpet clean mousse to remove it completely.

Then she entered her parent's bathroom and saw someone had thrown up in the sink.

"Why did I volunteer to clean up?" She grumbled to herself as she opened the window and turned the taps on to rinse it away leaving only bits. "Yuck." She put them in the toilet while making faces and flushed the toilet.

She poured bleach around the rim of the sink, letting it drip down and then did the same with toilet. Then she scrubbed till they gleamed and dropped some bicarbonate of soda down the drains which would help neutralize odours and avoid blockages.

She turned the shower on to get the room steamy and get the shower cubicle wet, then she filled the sink with washing-up liquid and hot water and started scrubbing the shower and the tiles, wiping the mirror, and then using a toothbrush with half bleach and half water solution on the tile grouts. Gave everything another wipe down and then to finish she removed everything on the floor, emptying the small bin into the rubbish bag, swept and mopped the tile floor.

She figured if she got the house super clean and her parents found out later about the party they couldn't be too mad.

She chucked the towels into the laundry basket with the dirty bedsheets and went to the linen cupboard for clean bedsheets, bed protectors, and towels for the bathroom. Then she stripped hers and Clark's beds, and took all the bedsheets and towels downstairs and got the washing machine going.

She then cleaned her bedroom and Clark's bedroom; giving them the same treatment as her parent’s bedroom; opening and cleaning windows, dusting, hovering, wiping down every surface, removing stains and rubbish, emptying bins.

The main bathroom was gross.

She cleaned everything with a strong bleach and hot water solution but left the toilet alone.

Then she swept the landing and stairs, mopped them and used an old dry towel to wipe them dry. She used hot soapy solution to wipe the banisters and walls clean from sticky residue.

She was so grateful most of the house had wooden floors, far easier to clean then carpets.

She went back upstairs hovered the mattresses to remove the bicarbonate of soda and turned the mattress round put on the protectors and remade the beds spraying lavender linen spray on them so they smelled nice.

Then she headed downstairs, checking the time on the way. The sun was just rising and the animals would need tending to.

She headed outside again and got started; while the cows were being milked, eggs were collected from the chickens and they were fed and cleaned out, the horses were fed and then put out to graze, their stables mucked out and then the cows were chucked out in their fields.

She saw Clark get dropped off by Chloe's dad as she started walking back to the house. "Hey."

"Outside looks good." He said as he followed her inside and then he looked around the kitchen and living room. "Here not so much."

"If mom and dad see this they'll ground us till we're a hundred."

"That's if they let us live," Clark added, stepping in something.

They started using their super speed to clean the house. Jessica hung the washing out and put another load in, washed both sides of the downstairs windows and washed the porch. Inside Clark swept all the rubbish onto the floor and collected bowels, plates, glasses while Jessica washed up and cleaned the kitchen. Clark dusted, straightened pictures, Jessica wiped down the walls, then wiped down and waxed furniture. Clark then swept the floor clear and hovered the sofa and rugs followed by Jessica mopping in his wake.

Then they were finished, all the rubbish bagged up on the porch, dishes washed and put away, and the strong scent of lemon in the air. Jessica leaned the mop against the wall and sat down next to Clark who was picking up an apple and putting it back in the fruit bowel, the twins gave each other a high five.

Then they froze as they heard clapping.

Jessica winced. _(When did they get here?)_

She stood up taking a deep breath and turned around, Clark doing the same.

"Hi, you're home early." She said smiling, maybe they could get away with it.

Though judging by their parents faces they wouldn't.

"We called six times last night, spoke with six different people, none of whom knew who you were." Martha said with a look on her face that demanded answers.

"It was supposed to be an intimate occasion." Clark sat back down knowing a lecture was coming any moment, so he might as well be comfortable.

"We saw Jessica doing the animals but where have you been Clark?" Their father asked sternly.

"The hospital," Clark mumbled looking down at the kitchen island.

Martha looked at the ceiling, "Oh, that's it. I'm never leaving home again."

"Who got hurt?" Jonathan asked.

"Nobody.” Clark quickly assured them. “But I found Earl Jenkins hiding in the loft. He was looking for you, dad. He's all messed up."

"What's the matter with Earl?"

Clark shrugged, "I don't know but he's wanted for murder."

"Earl?" Jonathan repeated surprised, and Clark nodded. "What did he have to say for himself?"

"I couldn't get close."

"How come, the police?" Jonathan guessed.

"No. Because when I got near him, I got sick. It was weird. I mean, every time I stood next to him, it got worse. It's kind of like..." He trailed off.

"Like what?" Martha asked.

Clark internally winced, "It's kind of like the way I feel around meteor fragments."

* * *

"How's Earl?" Martha asked as Jonathan and Clark got back from visiting the hospital. Jessica had stayed behind to help her mother snake the pipes to fix the main bathroom.

"He's got some sort of mineral poisoning but it's not any mineral the doctor's seen before."

"The Meteor rocks." Jessica guessed, sighing. "Is that what's causing the seizures?"

"The doctor said there are tiny fragments under his skin, his body is trying to push them out." Jonathan explained what he'd found out. "He told me that when he was working at LuthorCorp on some hush-hush crop experiments there was an explosion six months ago. The doctor checked and there was no explosion recorded."

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Martha asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Something happened to him."

"Well we can't do anything more right now. You two need to get ready for school, there should be enough hot water so you can each have a shower." Martha said.

Jessica followed Clark upstairs about to ask what they were going to do because they were not leaving this alone, but he hushed her and pulled her into his room. "We've got a field trip to the LuthorCorp plant this afternoon, let's see if we can find out anything, take a look around." Clark said as he grabbed some clean clothes.

"I'm guessing dad said not to."

"We'll just our x-ray vision to see if they're hiding anything. No one will know."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm taking first shower since I did most of the cleaning and the chores while you sat in a hospital."

Clark smiled, "All yours."

She speeded into the bathroom, turned on the shower, stripped off her clothes, throwing them in the laundry basket. She then climbed into the bath and under the shower spray, scrubbed herself clean, washed her hair, washed her face and then got out and dried off. Brushed her teeth and then she wrapped herself in a towel and went to her room calling to Clark that the bathroom was free.

She quickly got changed, dark blue jeans, a cobalt blue top that matched her eyes, and packed her schoolbag and then blow dried her hair and braided it to keep it out the way. She put on her trainers, put on some berry lip balm and some vanilla perfume.

She grabbed her beige cord jacket from the back of the door and knocked on Clark's bedroom door, "Ready to go?"

The door opened and Clark appeared, in a black buttoned shirt over a black t-shirt with jeans and his tanned jacket, his bag over his shoulder. "Ready."

* * *

"Hello, everybody. I'm Gabe Sullivan, plant manager and proud father. Hi, sweetheart." He waved at his daughter.

Chloe reluctantly waved back, "Hi, Dad." Then she stepped behind Clark.

"Welcome to LuthorCorp, where we give a crap."

"Okay, somebody kill me now," Chloe muttered mortified.

"A little fertilizer humour there." He chuckled. "All right, before we go inside, I need you to remove all your cell phones, pagers, jewellery. Anything that jangles, dangles, or rings needs to go in these plastic trays right here." He held up a white plastic tray and the students all started taking off their jewellery and turning off their cellphones. "All right, any other questions?" Clark raised his hand. "Yes?"

"I heard there was a third level to the plant. Is that true?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's where we do the alien autopsies." Gabe laughed, "I think we better get started."

Chloe nudged Clark, "Don't encourage him."

Gabe waved for everyone to follow him, "This way, everybody. All right, people. Let's stay together." They all followed him into the plant.

* * *

Earl, dressed as a security guard in a grey suit, was walking down a corridor in Level 2 and to a door at the end, he opened it, turned on the light to reveal a janitor's closet.

He rushed to the back of the small room and touched the back wall, "No, no, no! This can't be. This can't be. This can't be. This can't be happening!" He threw the cleaning equipment against the wall in anger. "Where is it? Where is it? Where's the elevator?" He asked looking up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

* * *

Gabe pointed to some pipes, "Watch out for these babies. 262 degrees. They get hot."

The students followed with Clark and Jessica at the end. Clark saw a door with an 'Authorized Personnel Only' sign slowly swinging shut and grabbed Jessica and speeded through.

Gabe held up his hands as he walked into a room filled with computers. "This is it. The plant's mission control. 100,000 tons of animal waste is processed here every year. Trust me, the results can be pretty explosive. So if any of you had beans for lunch, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The students laughed.

Chloe looked at Pete beside her, "Among his peers he's considered witty."

"Mm-hmm. Where's Clark and Jessica?" The door into the next room started rattling.

"What the heck?" He said to himself and then said to the students, "Excuse me."

Gabe walked to door. But it opened just as he got there and Earl came in and grabbed hold of him.

"Don't move!" He put a gun to Gabe's head, everyone backed away from him, though Chloe was being dragged back by Pete when she went to rush forward to get to her dad. "Take me to Level 3. Now!"

* * *

Press and worried parents, including Jonathan and Martha Kent, stood behind a chain link fence outside LuthorCorp.

Jonathan was talking to a man in a grey suit at the fence. "We need to find out if they're all right. When we send our kids on a field trip, we'd like to believe that they're going to be safe. If you can't do it, then we need to do it!"

There was a honk as Lex Luthor's car arrived and was allowed through the gate. He stepped out and went back to the gate.

Lex motioned to Jonathan and Martha, "Let these two in. Just these two." Jonathan reassured the other parents they would check on their kids as they were let in.

"All right, what's going on here?" Jonathan asked as they walked toward the plant where they set up operations to try and negotiate he guessed.

"There's a lunatic inside demanding to be taken to some place called Level 3. We've managed to evacuate the plant, but he's taken the students hostage." Lex explained as he was offered something to sign.

"Is anyone hurt?" Martha enquired; though she knew that her kids could look after themselves she was still their mother and worried.

"Not yet."

"What's his name?" Jonathan asked.

"Earl Jenkins." He pointed to the man on the monitor walking around.

Jonathan ran a hand through his hair. "I know Earl Jenkins. He used to work for us."

"Well, what's he doing in my plant?" Lex asked.

"Well, he claims that LuthorCorp is doing some crop experiments on some secret Level 3 and that's what made him sick. He's convinced that it's the only place he can get a cure."

"Then we've got a serious problem, because there is no Level 3." Lex said seriously.

They looked at a monitor displaying the students and Earl in the control room.

"Where's Clark and Jessica?" Martha asked.

* * *

Clark and Jessica ran at super speed down a corridor. They stopped and went back to a room they'd just passed filled with a group of monitors. They saw the control room where their classmates were, an area outside the plant filled with people, the gate where the parents were waiting worriedly, and an office.

"Crap," Jessica swore. "If we're gonna help we've got to make sure we're not watched. You go, I'll deal with this." She was better with computers then Clark was.

Clark nodded and he ran away, and Jessica got into the room and watched him enter an office. She found a thick folder of operating instructions and started speed reading through it.

* * *

"I swear, I don't know anything about Level 3." Gabe denied from a chair.

Earl snarled, "You're lying."

"He's not lying!" Clark entered, holding some rolled papers. "I found these blueprints. There is no Level 3." He held out the blue prints.

Earl came closer and snatched the blue prints from him, Clark sighed with relief as he walked away and laid them out on the table to open them. He couldn't find Level 3 on them, he started walking around again holding one of the prints, "Every night, I go down to Level 2, I follow the red pipes down that long hallway, I go to the door, I open it, and I take the elevator down to Level 3!" He went back to Clark, "You're just like everybody else. Now you get over there and you sit down!"

Clark backed away from him and sat down next to Lana and Whitney.

* * *

"Who's that?" Martha asked as a helicopter flew overhead.

"My father." Lex answered.

The helicopter landed and Lionel Luthor stepped out and ran up from the landingpad to where they were all gathered.

SWAT agent stepped forward, "Mr Luthor, we have a hostage situation."

Lionel brushed back his shoulder length thick brown hair, wearing glasses and dressed in an expensive black suit, covered with a long black wool coat, "I was briefed on my way down. Lex! How did you allow this to happen?"

Lex shook his head, "I didn't allow anything."

"Then how did this man get inside?" Lionel demanded.

"I think—"

"You think? Why don't you know, Lex?"

Martha and Jonathan watched as Lionel glared and verbally slapped at his son for something he couldn't have controlled. Jonathan stepped forward, feeling some pity for the young Luthor heir. "Can we focus on what's important? We got innocent kids in there."

"This is Jonathan Kent." Lex introduced as Lionel turned to look at who interrupted.

"It's been a long time, but I never forget a face." He offered hand to Jonathan who didn't shake it.

"Kent's kids are inside and they know the gunman personally." Lex explained.

"What's your assessment of this lunatic?" Lionel passed Jonathan to go look at the monitor.

Jonathan followed him, "He's sick, he's desperate, and he blames your plant for his condition."

"This Level 3 nonsense?"

"I've assured everyone there is no Level 3. That is the truth, isn't it?" Lex asked his father.

Lionel looked at his son, "Of course it is."

"People's lives are at stake, including my kids's. What are you going to do about it?" Jonathan asked.

Lionel pointed at the SWAT, "I'm going to let SWAT do their job. When he makes a mistake, they'll move in."

"What about the kids? You need to get on the phone and talk to him!" Martha demanded showing her red-headed temper.

Lionel looked at her, "Mrs Kent, I understand how you feel. I want everyone to walk out of there alive too, but I do not negotiate with terrorists."

"He's not a terrorist! He's sick and he needs help! If you won't talk to him, then Jonathan will!" Martha snapped.

Lex looked Jonathan, "You're not the one he blames. Is he, Dad?" Lex said and Lionel looked over at his son and Jonathan.

* * *

The phone rang in the control room and Gabe picked it up.

_"Gabe, it's Luthor."_

Gabe held the phone out to Earl, "Lionel Luthor."

"Speaker." Earl demanded and Gabe pressed the speaker button, "Mr Luthor, I've finally got your attention, haven't I?"

_"Earl, why don't you come out? We've got a lot to talk about."_

"Just tell me what you were using down on Level 3."

" _You're sick Earl. Let everyone go. We'll get you help."_

Earl began to shake and held onto a gas valve to steady himself.

Clark stood, "Earl."

Earl broke the valve and threw Clark backward the students gathered around to make sure he was ok. Early heard hissing and looked at the gauge that showed the methane level, it was rising.

"Oh no. See what you made me do? See what you made me..." He jumped on a table and went to the camera and so the monitors showed a close up of his face, "See what you made me do?"

"Way to go, Dad. I see you haven't lost your touch." Lex said sarcastically to his father outside.

"Your methane gas-valve just broke. The whole place is gonna go up." Earl told the camera.

"We need to do something." Whitney said where he was gathered with Lana, Pete and Chloe around Clark.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Clark said.

"That man's nuts. He's not listening to the cops and that methane gas is gonna blow." Whitney didn't take his eyes off him.

"Whitney, I don't want you to get hurt." Lana worriedly.

"I'm not putting my life in that man's hands. Two of us can take him. How about it, Clark?" Whitney looked at Clark.

Clark shook his head, "I can't."

Lana saw him looking down, almost as if he was ashamed. "It's okay." Lana said and then Whitney stood up and she turned to him. "Whitney."

Earl spoke to the camera, "Luthor, I trusted you. You told me you were trying to help people." Sees Whitney coming towards him. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Earl swung the gun and Whitney knocked it to the ground as it went off. Earl punched him in the face sending him to the floor. Whitney held his arm.

"Whitney!" Lana yelled. Clark pulled Whitney back and helped him sit back down.

Earl retrieved gun, "It's all your fault, Luthor." Earl shot the camera and the picture on the monitor turned to snow.

* * *

"We got shots fired, one hostage down. Full alert." SWAT agent said striding to his team and speaking into his mic.

"What was that boy thinking?" Lionel asked.

"He wasn't. He's a teenager who's been waiting for someone out here to take the initiative. Look, you've got a hostage situation, a potential bomb in there. Somebody's gotta do something." Jonathan said.

Lex nodded, "You're right. I'm going in." He started walking to the plant.

Lionel hurried after him, "Don't be foolhardy. This is not time for mock-heroics."

Lex looked back at his father, "You said this is my plant. It's my call."

Lionel grabbed Lex's arm. "I won't allow it, Lex."

Lex looked down at his father's hand, "Don't ever do that again." He turned and spoke to SWAT agent, "Tell him Lex Luthor's coming to see him."

SWAT agent tried to stop him, "I wouldn't advise that, sir."

Lex brushed passed him ordering, "Make the call." He asked for a vest as he took off his jacket and made his way to the plant. Martha lent against Jonathan rubbing his arm worried about her kids.

* * *

Jessica stared at the screen worried for her brother after watching Earl throw him backward and Whitney get shot. She quickly removed the DVD's that were recording the security footage onto and broke them putting tiny shards into the bin, and then shut down all the cameras so all the monitors became snow and turned them all off by switching off the power. Then she speeded away.

She sped to the control room just in time to see Lex approach it. She slowed. "Lex?"

"Jessica," He turned, relieved to see her safe. "What are you doing here?" He asked quietly, not wanting to alert Earl that she was there.

"What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here?" She hissed back.

"Hostage swap, hopefully." Lex said looking back at the room. "Your parents are outside, don't worry I'll get Clark out. Go on, you get out of here." He told her and then walked into the control room.

Jessica raised an eyebrow at his retreating back. _(Like hell I’m leaving.)_ She thought and stayed exactly where she was.

* * *

The methane gauge was still rising as Lex entered the control room wearing a bullet-proof vest, his arms held up showing he wasn't a threat.

"What kind of man sends his own kid to do his dirty work?" Earl asked.

"I'm not doing anybody's dirty work, Earl. This is my plant." He said walking forward; he looked at Lana who was holding Whitney close. "How is he?"

"He needs a doctor." Lana said, they'd patched up Whitney's arm best they could with the first aid supplies in the room.

Lex looked at Earl, "What are we gonna do about these kids, Earl?"

Earl shook his head and looked down, "I never meant to hurt anybody. I tried talking to your father, but he wouldn't listen to me."

"I know the feeling." Lex said and took off vest, laying it on the table. "Earl, you say that everybody's been lying to you. I'm gonna tell you the truth. My father doesn't care about you. He doesn't care about anybody in this room. Because if we all die, his P.R. firm will spin it, his insurance company will pay out, and you, Earl, will go down as the bad guy."

"I'm not the bad guy. I'm just trying to get better."

"How are you gonna get better by killing a bunch of kids?" Lex asked. "If you let everybody go, I'll take you to Level 3."

He pointed the gun at Lex, "You stop lying."

"Let them go, and I'll show you where it is. Earl, trust me. I'm a man of my word."

Earl looked at the students, "Get out. Get out. Get out! Everybody, get out!" He started herding them out. Lex pulled off his tie, he could feel sweat dripping down his back.

Clark went over to Lex, "Do you really know where it is?"

"Yeah. It's in his imagination. There is no Level 3, Clark. Now get out of here."

Earl gestured to the door, telling him to go, "Clark."

Pete and Jessica were calling him at the door, he joined them and let them pull him away.

* * *

Students ran out through a hallway, Clark and Jessica filled each other in on what they knew.

Outside a SWAT agent listens to his headset and then said out loud, "The kids are coming out."

Martha sighed with relief, "Oh, Jonathan."

"Come on, sweetheart. They'll come out over here." He guided her away as the SWAT agent went to Lionel.

"We need to bring down the fire doors. The gas levels are too high. Your son will be sealed inside. I'm sorry sir."

Lionel rubbed his bottom lip, "Do it."

Clark, Jessica and Pete were running up a ramp as the fire doors closed a SWAT guy calling them forward. Clark span round the SWAT guy and turned back with Jessica following him.

"Clark, Jess, come on, we gotta go!" Pete called after them.

"Don't worry about us!" The twins rolled under the fire door, and ran back through the building at super speed.

* * *

"Pete!" Martha hugged him after he came outside and then pulled back looking around for the twins and asked "Where's Clark and Jessica?"

"They're back inside, Mrs Kent. I tried to stop them. I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry." Pete was nearly in tears worried about his friends.

Jonathan comforted the boy as Martha went to Lionel, "You have to open the doors."

"They're safety locked and can't be opened until the gas levels have gone down."

"My kids are still in there!"

"So is mine."

* * *

The methane gauge continued to rise.

"We're running out of time. All right. I've done my part. Now it's time for you to do yours."

Lex sat on a chair and sighed, "Earl, there is no Level 3. It's all in your head."

Earl hit Lex in the back of the head with the gun, he fell to the floor and then Earl yanked him back to his feet, "I should have never trusted you. You Luthors are all the same."

_"Earl, I found Level 3! They built a wall in front of the elevator but it's still here."_ Clark voice was heard over the intercom.

"Stop playing with me!"

"Get out of the building, Clark!" Lex yelled, Earl pushed him away.

_"Earl, it's here. Don't you want to see it? I promise."_

Earl grabbed Lex, "Come on. I want you to see the truth." Earl dragged Lex down the hallway. "Come on. Come on!"

Jessica entered the control room and turned the methane valve down, the needle began to come out of the red danger zone.

* * *

Outside the plant a SWAT agent went to Lionel's side and patted his shoulder, "Sir."

"Hold on." Lionel told someone on phone and looked at the SWAT agent.

"The gas pressure is beginning to drop."

"How did that happen?" Lionel asked as Martha and Jonathan beside him exchanged a look.

The SWAT agent shrugged, "I have no idea."

* * *

Earl and Lex arrive at the janitor's closet where the back wall had been broken down revealing the elevator.

"Son of a bitch! How do you explain that?" He pointed.

Lex shook his head, "I can't."

Earl pulled him through the hole, to the elevator. They step through and the elevator dings. There are only two buttons inside. "Two buttons, two levels I'm sorry, all right?" Lex said having a bad feeling, if he didn't know about the elevator what else didn't he know about? 

Earl pushed the metal beneath the second button and a third button lit up. Lex mentally swore at his father.

The elevator opened in a dark room and Earl pushed Lex in. Earl flipped a switch, lighting up a large warehouse with a bridge across the top. The elevator was at the beginning of the bridge. Earl began to walk across it.

"I told you it was here. Huh?" Lex stared around in disbelief as Earl looked around looking for something. "Where is... where is everything? There used to be- there was a field of corn with sprayers all over it. And every night they'd spray this green mist on it. What have you done with it." He whispered and then shouted, "What have you done with it?"

"I don't know. They lied to me too, Earl. I had no idea this was here."

Clark and Jessica came off the elevator. "Earl. Let's go back upstairs and talk about this."

"It's all gone. How am I gonna get better if I don't know what poisoned me?"

"I didn't know about this place. You've got to believe me." Lex pleaded looking at the twins.

"We believe you, Lex," Jessica said.

"He's lying. He's just like his father!" Earl shouted and then he started shaking and the bridge shook with him. Lex span round to face Earl who grabbed hold of the bridge trying to steady himself. Clark and Jessica could feel the metal floor beneath their feet vibrating violently. The bolts started popping out and the bridge tilted leaving Earl and Lex hanging off the side. Earl was hanging onto the edge as the railing fell to the floor.

The twins ran forward.

"Clark! Jessica!" Lex yelled.

The bridge jerked as it dropped further only held up at Earl's end by the overhead cables, Lex lost his grip and grabbed onto Earl's legs. "No. Oh, God!"

Clark and Jessica climbed down the tilted bridge, they hooked theirs arms through the railing and braced their feet against the edge, then leaned down to grab onto Earl's arms. Their veins bulge again and they felt sick but they persevered.

"Ah!" They pulled Earl up and Lex grabbed onto the bridge. Clark turned to Earl, "Get to the elevator."

Earl started climbing up.

Clark and Jessica pulled Lex up the rest of the way and they climbed up together onto the flat and stable parts of the bridge and took a moment to catch their breath.

Earl looked at them with a faint smile and then he began to shake again.

Jessica and Clark each grabbed one of Lex's arms and started running. They pushed Earl into the elevator with them just as cables snapped and the bridge fell to the ground.

Lex looked down in stunned amazement and then he turned to the twins. "How did you pull us up?"

"I don't know. Adrenaline I guess." Clark said shrugging.

"Well my arms are killing me. It's worse than baling hay." Jessica muttered leaning against the wall of the elevator.

* * *

Earl was wheeled out on an ambulance gurney sedated, followed by Jessica and Clark running into their parents arms.

"I have never been so happy to see you in my life!" Martha said laughing as she squeezed her children tightly.

"Does that mean we're forgiven for the party?" Clark asked hopefully.

Jonathan laughed ruffling his hair.

"You lied to me," Lex said when he reached his father's side.

"No, no I didn't. I said Level 3 wasn't on any plans. It wasn't. It's plausible deniability." Lionel said smirking.

"What were you doing down there?" Lex asked.

"Doesn't matter. It was a failure, we closed the door and moved on."

"You almost got me killed."

"No, you almost got yourself killed. It was your call, remember?"

News people came toward them calling his name. "Mr Luthor!"

"I'll handle this," Lionel said quietly and turned around with a smile.

"Mr Luthor, what can you tell us about Level 3?" A reporter asked.

"I think you're referring to a redundant storage area at the base of the plant. Mr Jenkins is a very sick man who desperately needs medical attention-"

Lex interrupted, coming to his father's side, "That's why my father and I have pledged to find Mr Jenkins the best medical care possible. He was a LuthorCorp employee and here at LuthorCorp, we always put family first. Isn't that right, Dad?"

"Mr Luthor, is it true the government is trying to shut you down?" Another reporter asked.

"No, no, no. No more questions, please. My son has been through quite an ordeal today." Lionel pulled his son into a loose hug.

Lex looked enviously over his father's shoulder at Clark, Jessica and their parents who were still hugging and smiling.

* * *

"What are you guys doing here?" Lex asked as the twins appeared in his library. His father was on his way back to Metropolis and he was brooding in front of the library’s fireplace.

"Movie night," Jessica said.

Lex raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"It's been a tough day and we thought you might need cheering up so we brought junk food and movies to watch." Clark held up a stack of DVD's.

Jessica unpacked the food; a bag of sweet popcorn, chocolate cookies and brownies, while Clark made the fire and put a disk in the DVD player.

"Jess's favourite, Black Beauty."

Lex raised his eyebrows at Jessica as he took a seat.

"I'm horsey, deal with it. We have to watch his after that." She shivered. "I hate Jurassic Park."

"Scardy cat." Clark taunted his sister.

"Dweeb." She smacked him in the face with a cushion.

Lex just smiled and got comfortable on the sofa. He may not have a loving family but he had good friends.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having the ep Craving, when Lana has her birthday, a little later. I don’t want her nearly a complete year older than the Kent twins and they'd just had their birthday.  
> The parents get home while Jessica was seeing to the animals after cleaning upstairs, that's why she didn't hear them arrive back and they were upstairs while the twins cleaned downstairs.  
> Now I know I said that Whitney is older than Lana and the Kent twins, and this is a class trip so he shouldn't be there but just go with it. Pretend it's students from different years mixed up or for extra credit or something.  
> PHOENIX FURY.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Inside the Metropolis Museum-Luthor Hall which was holding a charity gala and displaying several pieces of artwork and artefacts, Clark and Jessica were wandering round; Clark wore a smart jacket over a red buttoned shirt and a pair of smart trousers, while Jessica wore a blue dress with black sandals, her hair loose over her shoulders.

They went over to look at a jewelled breastplate on display, it had a gold ruby-eyed cobra curled into an S across the chest.

"You know it belonged to Alexander the Great? They said the design symbolizes strength and courage." Lex said as he joined them. He'd invited the Kent twins to Metropolis Museum and their parents let them go since it was educational.

Clark shook his head, "I can't exactly see myself going into battle with that on my chest."

"Darker times call for darker methods. His opponents thought he was invincible." He said, sounding like he admired him.

Jessica looked at Lex, "I didn't know you were such a history buff."

"I'm not. I'm just interested in people who ruled the world before they were thirty."

Lana walked up in a pretty pale-cream dress. "Don't worry, Lex. You still have a few years to go."

Clark looked at her in surprise, "Lana, I didn't know you were going to be here."

Lana looked at him and then at Lex, "Didn't Lex tell you?"

"Must've slipped my mind. Why don't I leave you two alone and show Jessica something I think she'll enjoy?" Lex guided Jessica away from them.

Jessica smiled, "Are you matchmaking?"

"Who, me?" Lex said innocently. "I just thought he might want some time alone with Lana."

They watched Clark and Lana talk and heard Lana invite Clark to join her with Nell and Whitney, then Lana left, and Clark walked away.

Jessica hurried after her brother Lex following him.

"Clark, where are you going?" Lex asked.

"I'm going to get some...air."

"You know, you're never going to get her if you keep running away from your enemy." Lex said.

Clark scoffed and denied, "Whitney's not my enemy."

"Yes he is, Clark, and the sooner you realize that, the sooner you'll find a way to win Lana. Just remember, keep your friends close and the quarterback closer."

"Always the hopeless romantic, Lex." A beautiful brown-eyed brunette appeared speaking in an English accent.

"Victoria?" Lex said in surprise.

Victoria smiled, "I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?"

"Clark and Jessica Kent, this is Victoria Hardwick, a very old friend." Lex introduced them not taking his eyes off her. She wore a black dress that emphasized her stunning figure, and her long thick hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back, cheekbones were tinted expertly and her mouth carefully glossed deep rose. She was the type to stop traffic and bring a man to his knees with a look. She exuded raw unapologetic sex the way some women exuded perfume.

"Hi." Clark and Jessica smiled.

As Victoria turned to take a glass of champagne offered by a waiter Jessica leaned closer and said quietly to Lex, "How close are you going to keep her?"

Lex smiled, "I'll catch up with you later."

Clark and Jessica left them to it.

"Want a private tour?" Lex accepted the champagne she held out.

Victoria grinned, "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Clark and Jessica left the main room.

Jessica smiled at her brother. "I'll meet you outside, I'm gonna go to the ladies room quickly."

Clark nodded and headed outside the museum, as she ducked down the hallway that led to the bathrooms, and started down the steps looking around. "Well, welcome to Metropolis." He said to himself.

Clark spotted a homeless man and a dog sleeping on the bench of a bus stop. "More or less." He said quietly, looking sympathetically.

A bus came around the corner, when the driver winced and clutched his chest yelling out. The bus ran through a road work partition catching Clark's attention and started hitting parked cars. The driver collapsed, while the bus headed for the bench with the sleeping man. Clark darted in front of it with super speed, turned sideways and stopped the bus with his body. He stepped out of the mess, he looked at his torn jacket thinking, _(Great, another jacket bites the dust.)_ The dog on the bench barked at him and he turned and looked at it, and then at the man on the bench who was still asleep.

He looked back at the bus and then glanced around it at the museum where Jessica had come running out. She glanced behind her and then turned to him mouthing 'Go'.

He used his super speed to get away as Jessica let the people run past her to look at the bus as she went to find her coat and leave a message for Lex telling them they'd gone home.

The bus driver moaned and sat up from the floor unhurt by the crash.

A man called Phelan approached the wreckage. He touched the bus in amazement and then looked in the direction Clark had gone.

* * *

Jonathan was struggling with a generator on a pulley in the barn as Clark and Jessica entered carrying a newspaper.

"Dad, let me help you." Clark grabbed the chain with one hand and raised the generator up easily.

"Don't break a sweat."

"So, night owl, how was Metropolis?" Martha asked curiously. Though Jonathan hadn't been sure about them going she had been the one to say they could go knowing it would be good experience for them and educational.

"Fine."

"Come on. A reception at the Metropolis Museum and it was just "fine?"" Martha looked at the twins in surprise.

"The museum was amazing. It's just..." Clark trailed off glancing at Jessica.

"It's just what?" Jonathan asked guessing something was up.

"Something happened." Clark handed his mom the newspaper and she held it so Jonathan could read it too. The headline reading ' _Metro Bus Crashes Museum Gala_.'

"It could have been worse. I stopped the bus before anyone was hurt." He informed their parents of his part in the story.

"Clark, are you all right?" Martha looked at him worriedly.

"I'm fine."

"What if somebody had seen you do it?" Jonathan asked, he was always worried about someone seeing something the twins did and them being taken away from him. In the city with more people around, cameras, there was a bigger chance of discovery.

Clark looked at the floor but Jessica defended him. "Dad, everyone was still in the museum."

Martha looked back at the paper, "I think it's fine. There's no mention of any witnesses in the paper."

Clark shrugged, "Look, we better get to school."

Martha looked pointedly at Jonathan.

"Hey, Clark. Look, I am real proud of what you did."

"We both are." Martha assured him.

Clark grinned.

Jessica tugged his arm, "Come on hero, school awaits."

* * *

"So what do you think of Smallville?" Lex asked as they stood in his study pouring drinks.

"It reminds me of the village where my grandparents live in Wales. Very quaint, very safe, and the last place I expected to find Lex Luthor." Victoria walked around the room with a faultless grace of a woman taught how to move, to come stand beside him.

"My father plans to bring me back to Metropolis in a few years."

"He's lying," Victoria whispered.

"I know."

"You deserve something better."

"And you've crossed the pond to tell me what that is." He handed her a drink.

"Catching up with an old friend isn't reason enough?" Victoria asked.

Lex walked around the table, "As much as I'd like to flatter myself, the daughters of multi-national industrialists usually don't fly around the world to rekindle old flames. Neither do executive vice presidents."

"Then you've heard."

"That you're working for your father? I keep up. How is Sir Harry?" He enquired leaning back against his desk.

"Distant, inaccessible, and rich. I believe you know the type." She smiled, referring to his own father.

"What's he want with me?"

"He understands you may have certain negative feelings towards your father."

"Sir Harry has always had an incredible grasp of the obvious." Lex said dryly, and guessed where she was heading.

"He was hoping those feelings might work to our mutual advantage. He'd like you to reconsider your position with LuthorCorp." Victoria started walking around his desk to stand in front of him.

Lex looked at the beautiful woman in front of him. "So he sent you here as an incentive."

Victoria smiled, "I've missed you, Lex."

"I'm touched. Do you have a proposal?"

Victoria leaned closer her eyes flickering down to his lips and then up into his eyes, "First I think I'd like something else." They kissed.

* * *

"Another scathing editorial?" Clark asked sitting next to Chloe looking at that day's issue of _The Torch_ on the computer as they sat in the Torch office. Pete and Jessica were at the other desks on the computers.

"Is there any other kind?" Chloe grinned, looking proud.

Lana entered the office, "Clark, what happened to you last night?"

"I wasn't feeling well. I guess I'm not much of a city guy."

"You can take the boy off the farm, but you can't take the farm out of the boy." Chloe sighed standing up. It seemed every time she got close to Clark Lana showed up.

Principal Kwan entered with an issue of _The Torch_ in his hand, "Is this your idea of a joke? Concerned parents have been calling all morning."

"Well, what have you been telling them?" Chloe asked as her friends watched.

"What the EPA and other environmental groups said years ago. The meteor rocks are harmless."

"People have a right to know about the strange things that happen in this town." Chloe told him passionately.

" _The Torch_ is a school paper. It's not your own personal tabloid." Kwan clarified.

"Are you censoring me?" Chloe asked in shock.

"I'm requiring you to do your job, which is report on relevant school events. Sports, dances, clubs. I'm relieving you of your duties. _The Torch_ is suspended until I can appoint a new editor." Kwan informed her and dropped the paper on the desk as he left.

Chloe looked at her friends in shock, "What just happened?"

Pete sighed, "I think you were fired."

Jessica got up and went to her side and tried to reassure her, "Chloe, I'm sure there's something we can do."

Lana went to Chloe, "Let me talk to Kwan."

"Not to sound ungrateful or anything, but what do you think you can do?" Chloe asked dubiously.

"I don't know, but let me give it a shot."

* * *

Lex bought a cup of coffee from the _Beanery_ and started walking out.

"Afternoon, Lex..." Lex stopped recognizing the voice and turned around to look at an unpleasant reminder of his mistakes and a tool of his fathers. "Or is it Mr Luthor here in Smallville?"

"Phelan. Isn't Smallville a couple counties out of your jurisdiction?"

Phelan smiled, "Well, I don't need jurisdiction to look up an old friend."

Lex stepped closer, "We were never friends. If you want to see me, call my office." He turned to leave.

"When did it happen, Lex?" Phelan asked.

"When does what happen?"

Phelan asked, "When do you turn on the people that help you? How many times did I pull you back from the edge? You'd be dead now if it wasn't for me."

Lex really detested Phelan. "You were on my father's payroll, his go-to guy in the department. You got paid to fix situations, so don't try and pretend it was anything else."

Phelan looked around, "You have a good life here, Lex. I'd sure hate to see that get compromised."

"You can't touch me and you know it." Lex took a sip of coffee.

"I'm looking for a witness. I think he saw last night's accident outside the museum." He opened his jacket looking for something.

"And this concerns me why?" Lex asked and Phelan showed him a picture of Clark and Lex. He could just see the back of Jessica's head in the bottom of the photo. Phelan flicked a finger at Clark. "Sorry, I don't know who that is."

"Hmm. I'd have pegged you for buddies."

"Guess you're losing your instinct. Maybe you should think about retiring." Lex walked away, worried about why Phelan was interested in Clark.

* * *

Jonathan, Martha, Jessica and Clark were in the kitchen as Clark told them about Phelan showing up and dropping a generator on him to prove his powers when he got home from school while Jessica had been in the house.

"He just dropped the generator right on top of you?" Jonathan asked walking around the island. He'd always been afraid of this, it was why he told the twins to be careful with their powers.

"How did he know it wouldn't kill you?" Martha asked.

Clark was silent for a moment and then answered, "He saw me stop the bus last night."

"Maybe we should call the police." Martha suggested looking at Jonathan.

"He is the police." Clark said making his parents look at him. "I saw his badge, Metropolis P.D."

His father dropped the phone back on the island.

"Dad..." He stood up as his dad walked to the counter between the dining room and kitchen. "Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Jonathan turned to look at his son, "Clark, you didn't do anything wrong, okay?"

"Does he know about Jessica?" Martha asked anxiously, looking at her daughter who hadn't said a word.

He shook his head, "I don't think so. He only mentioned me, I think if he knew about both of us he would have mentioned it. Double the reason for me to help." He then looked at his dad again. "He told me to meet him at the _Beanery_ tomorrow."

Jonathan shook his head and said firmly, "I don't want you going anywhere near this guy. I'll talk to him and I'll find out what he wants."

"Until then—"

"Until then, you live your life, you see your friends. And we're not gonna let this change us."

Clark nodded and the siblings got up from the island and left.

Jonathan looked over at Martha, both looked worried, both thinking it wasn’t going to be that easy.

* * *

Clark and Jessica were in the loft staring up at the stars.

"You look like you're carrying the weight of the world." Both the twins jumped having been lost in their own worlds. Lex smiled coming up the stairs. "Sorry if I surprised you, but there's really nowhere to knock."

Clark shrugged, "It's okay. Thanks again for last night."

Lex smiled and looked through the telescope next to Jessica. "Your first visit to Metropolis and you're involved in a police investigation? That has to be some kind of record." He straightened up.

"How'd you know about that?" Jessica asked.

"The detective in charge came to see me first."

"What'd he tell you?" Clark asked, trying to not sound nervous.

"Not much. Maybe that's what's bothering me." He left the telescope and joined them to stand at the window to look out.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked uneasily.

Lex looked over at them, "Metropolis police usually don't send detectives to investigate traffic accidents. So I made a call. Turns out the official investigation is already closed. You really don't want Sam Phelan in your life." He said seriously, warning them.

"You know him?" Jessica asked as Clark went to lean against the desk.

Lex looked out the window and admitted, "Unfortunately. I had my share of legal problems when I was in Metropolis."

"Serious?" Clark asked.

Lex turned and went to stand in front of Clark, "Expensive. Phelan was the kind of officer my father felt we could turn to for help."

"You're saying he's a dirty cop," Clark summarized.

"I'm saying he'll do whatever it takes to get the job done. Plant evidence, falsify reports, anything is fair game and if he's got something on you, Clark, he'll use it."

Clark ducked his head, and tried to smile, "He just wanted to talk."

"Then you've got nothing to worry about." Lex smiled but not buying it.

Clark looked down and Lex looked at him concerned and curious. Jessica looked at him, reading his expression, and wondered about Lex’s past with Phelan and what exactly the cop had told Lex.

* * *

Clark and Jessica were at The Torch viewing headlines on the computer screen - "Assault Charges Dropped Against Cop" and "Excessive Force Alleged."

Chloe entered the office. "Hey, you two." Clark turned off the computer, and Chloe saw they weren't their normal cheerful selves. "You okay?"

Jessica shrugged and said as nonchalantly as possible, "Fine. Just doing a little research."

"Have you heard anything about Lana's meeting with Kwan?" Chloe asked anxiously, putting her stuff down and sat on the edge of a desk.

Clark stood up and smiled, "Chloe, I'm sure it'll work out."

Lana entered, "Hey."

"So how'd it go?" Clark asked.

Lana shrugged, "Well, it's interesting."

"Bottom line it. When can we send out the next issue?" Chloe asked not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Day after tomorrow."

Chloe grinned looking at Clark and Jessica. "Cool."

Lana hesitated and then announced, "Except, uh... um, Kwan made me the new editor."

Jessica and Clark blinked and then slowly looked at Chloe. _Uh-oh._

Chloe stood up. "Okay uh - rewind. I need you to say that last part again."

"After I made my case, Kwan said if I had that much passion, I should be in charge." Lana explained.

Chloe gasped, "I don't believe this!"

"Chloe, it's the only way he'd reopen the paper." Lana said.

"So what, cheerleading's not enough? Maybe the editor of the school newspaper looks better on a college application." Chloe got in Lana's face, though she looked angry you could tell she wanted to cry.

"That isn't it. I just figured you could ghost-write until we got you reinstated."

"Okay, so then I would work for you?" She gestured between them.

"The paper would still be yours," Lana insisted.

Clark got between them, "Wait, wait. Chloe, think about it. It's not a bad idea."

Chloe laughed bitterly, "It figures you'd side with her."

"I'm not taking anyone's side." Clark defended.

Chloe scoffed, "Yeah right, Clark. You're completely objective in all things Lana." She turned away and gathered her things.

He looked away, refusing to look at Lana. "I've gotta go."

The upset blonde turned round, "No, please, Clark stay! Take my desk!"

"Chloe, this isn't what you think," Lana tried to tell her.

Chloe turned to her, "You know what the weirdest part is? For a millisecond I almost thought you were my friend." She stormed off leaving Lana looking upset, Clark embarrassed and Jessica standing there awkwardly.

* * *

Clark came into the kitchen feeling rather cheerful after his night out with Phelan, his parents and sister were at the kitchen island not looking so cheerful. "Morning, guys."

"What time did you get in last night? I didn't hear you." Martha asked.

Clark poured himself some orange juice, "Uh... late. I was helping Lana at the Torch. I sort of lost track of time."

Jessica looked at him sensing something off.

Jonathan bent over to lean on the island, "Clark, has um... has Phelan tried to contact you?"

"Dad, don't worry. I think he's out of our lives forever." Clark said confidently avoiding Jessica's eye.

Jonathan looked relieved and then there was a knock at the door, he turned to see Smallville's deputy sheriffs through the screen door. "Ethan, Bob, what's going on?"

Ethan held up a piece of paper, "We got a warrant. It's a warrant to search your property, Jonathan."

"A warrant? Come on in. What for?" Jonathan asked opening the door for them.

"We got a tip from the Metropolis P.D."

Clark looked at his mother and then his sister. Phelan!

A deputy sheriff appeared, "You better come and take a look at this."

They went into the barn and found a dead man with a bullet wound to the chest in the barn. Martha covered her mouth.

Ethan knelt down to look at the body, "Looks like he was shot in the heart. You want to explain to me what a dead body's doing in your barn, Jonathan?" Ethan asked standing up.

"I have no idea. I've never seen that man before."

A deputy sheriff came back into the barn, "Ethan, we found this hidden under the seat in the truck." He held up a gun in a plastic bag.

"That is not my gun, and I have no idea how it got in my truck."

"I'm sorry, Jonathan, but we're gonna have to place you under arrest."

"Dad..." Clark said.

Jonathan held up a hand, "It's all right. Call Bill Ross and have him meet me at the jail."

Martha nodded.

Clark ran after them and stood in front of them, "You're not taking him!"

Jonathan grabbed his shoulders and looked into Clark's eyes, "Clark. Clark! I need you to stay here and I need you to be strong."

Clark looked at the sheriffs and his father, and then he looked down.

Jonathan patted his shoulder and left with sheriffs.

"I'll follow in the car." Martha said quietly and touched Clark's shoulder as he watched them take Jonathan.

Clark stormed back into the kitchen; he ran his hands through his hair angrily. He punched one of the wooden support beams, breaking it.

"That's what you get for trying to be a hero, Clark. You're a pretty smart boy, but you forget. I've been doing this a long time." Phelan appeared.

"Who's that man?" He gestured to the barn.

"Did you really think you could double cross me? Clark, my job is about scenarios. You never enter a crackhouse with one plan, you go in with ten!" He held up his fingers. "That's how you survive! The truth is, kid, you didn't leave me a lot of options!" He said angrily shouting at Clark.

"I want my dad out of jail." Clark said trying to remain calm and not lose control.

"You complicate my life, I'm gonna complicate yours!" Phelan snarled.

Clark angrily slammed Phelan against another beam, "Call them now and tell them what you did!"

"What is it, Clark? You wanna kill me? You think that's the answer to your problems?" He smiled.

Clark shook him, "I want him out!"

"Then we both want something. Only you have a lot more to lose." Phelan pointed at him. Clark let go of him and stepped back.

"I don't want any more surprises. I'm gonna let you think about last night. Stay close, I'll be in touch." Phelan left.

Clark watched him walk down the hallway and out the front door. He turned and gently touched the beam he'd broken. He sighed.

Jessica appeared from where she'd watched from the back porch. Not interfering because she didn't think it would help if Phelan noticed her. Though it had been hard to hold herself back. "What happened last night?" She demanded.

Clark sighed and explained that Phelan had caught him after school and that he'd wanted him to break into an office in Metropolis. That he'd dropped the safe on Phelan and ran off leaving him there.

"Did you really think he would let that go? He's a crooked cop; did you forget what Lex said?" Jessica asked him; sometimes her brother really didn't think things through. "You should have told me."

"You were asleep." He found himself saying defensively, he hated fighting or having Jessica upset with him.

"Then you should have bloody woken me up!" She snapped. "We're in this together, what affects you affects me too."

Clark sighed and looked down.

She ran her hand through her hair. "Internal Affairs investigate corrupt cops, police the police, so if Phelan wanted files he probably wanted to get rid of any evidence they have on him. To be this pissed he must be worried which means he's in trouble which will make him desperate. Hence framing dad." She waved a hand to the barn.

"I don't think he'll stop Clark; he'll try to get everything he can out of you while holding dad over your head." She said thoughtfully. "He has no evidence of our powers thank god, so to most he'd look like a crackpot but a few would believe him." She thought of Lex, remembering when he came to warn them about Phelan, this would confirm his suspicions.

"You remember the movies mom and dad used to make us watch to scare us into never telling anyone?" Jessica asked, shivering at the memories of those films; people being cut open, tortured. She'd had nightmares for years about them and couldn't watch horror films because of it.

He nodded.

"This was why. It's why when we tell them anything we've done with our powers Dad’s first question is 'did anyone see you?' This is what he was afraid of." Jessica had always thought her dad was paranoid, thinking people were too self-involved and concerned with their own lives to worry about someone else. But for the first time she understood her father's paranoia.

Clark sighed, "I know on TV there are corrupt cops but I always thought in reality you became a cop to help people, to protect. But Phelan…"

"He's out for himself." Jessica finished for him.

"Yeah." Clark looked at her and asked, "So what do we do?"

"He said he plans ahead, that he always has backup plans. Let's make ours."

"Like what?"

Jessica loved watching TV shows like Murder She Wrote and Diagnosis Murder because she loved figuring out who done it. Phelan was like a blackmailer villain, instead of wanting them to pay him money he wanted to exploit Clark's powers.

"He said you complicated his life, he's probably got more heat on him which though makes him more desperate also might make him sloppy. Next time we need to make sure he can't talk his way out of it again."

"How?"

"When he comes for you, you have to think with your brain, use common sense and don't leave any evidence, like fingerprints, that tie you to him or what he gets you to do, while somehow making sure there's evidence of his involvement." Jessica said after a moment. She pointed at the beam Clark had broken, "Come on, let's fix this, do the farm chores and go see dad. Then we'll try to come up with something."

Clark nodded feeling a little better with Jessica in his corner. She was right, what affected him affected her too he shouldn't have kept what happened from her. They were in this together.

* * *

Clark watched as his father dressed in an orange jumpsuit took a seat opposite him with a piece of glass between them. They both pick up the phones.

Jonathan smiled, putting of a brave face, "Hi, son. Where's your mother?"

"The police are questioning her." Clark paused before he admitted, "I lied to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I did see Phelan again."

Jonathan swapped the phone to his other ear, "When?"

"Last night. I went with him to Metropolis broke into an apartment, found a safe with confidential files."

Jonathan sighed, "Oh, Clark."

"I didn't have a choice."

"Well, I'm sure that's what he wanted you to think, but you always have a choice, son."

"I was protecting Jessica, you and mom." Clark said earnestly.

"You cannot protect us by lying to us. Come on!" Jonathan said.

Clark looked down, "Dad, there's more. Phelan came back after you were arrested. I got so angry that I grabbed him. And for a second, I wanted to... I wanted to kill him."

Jonathan swallowed, "But you didn't, right?"

"Yeah, but I was close." He'd never been so angry, never felt so close to wanting to hurt someone else.

Jonathan closed his eyes in relief, then he put his fist against the glass and Clark put up his own. "Believe me, son, I know all there is to know about losing your temper." Thinking of his own meeting with Phelan. "But you can't afford to do it. This is Phelan's game, and he will play your fear and your anger but you cannot let him get to you."

Clark shook his head, "I don't care. I won't let anybody hurt my family."

"And he knows that. But once you cross that line, there's no going back."

* * *

Lex was sitting in the _Beanery_ reading a magazine when he saw Jessica and Clark walking outside. He quickly got up and hurried through the busy coffee shop and out the front door to meet them. "Jessica, Clark. I just heard about your dad. Is he all right?

Jessica said, "He's hanging in there."

Lex shook his head, "This is crazy. Your father didn't kill anyone. Give me five minutes, I'll get the 10 best lawyers in the state."

"I don't think lawyers are gonna help." Clark said and went to go.

Lex stopped him, "It's Phelan, isn't it? What's he got on you, Clark?

"Just stay out of it, all right? Please." Clark said and walked round him, Jessica followed.

Lex turned around, "Listen to me. You may think you know how a guy like Phelan works, but you'd be wrong."

Clark looked at him, "Sounds like you're an expert."

"I understand his world."

"Yeah, he told me you have secrets."

Lex swallowed and then stepped closer to Clark, "There are parts of my life I'm not proud of, Clark. But I don't want to see you or your family hurt. Now let me help."

"You can't Lex. I gotta handle this on my own." Clark walked away and Jessica followed her brother.

Lex watched them go.

* * *

Clark sat on the steps of the loft, his mother was inside the house talking with Pete's father, Bill Ross, who was a lawyer, Jessica was with her.

"You busy, Clark?"

Clark got up and turned to see Phelan, he asked, "What do you want from me?"

"That's complicated. After last night, I've got Internal Affairs asking me more questions than I want to answer."

"It's your problem!" Clark snapped.

He shook his head, "No, it's our problem. But our next bit of business is gonna be our last."

"Look, I don't care. You can tell the whole world about me."

"Clark, you may not care about yourself, but think about your parents. Now, your father's in jail on a murder charge, and whether he beats it or not, he's gonna lose this farm just paying legal fees." He gestured around the barn.

"I can still make all that go away." He snapped his fingers. "So what's it gonna be?"

Moments later Phelan and Clark drove out of the farm.

Neither saw Lex waiting outside the farm in his own car, he started his car but kept the lights off and slowly followed them.

* * *

Rain was pelting down in Metropolis as Phelan pulled up. Clark recognized where they were, "What are we doing here?"

Phelan turned in his seat to look at him. "Since I couldn't pick up my Internal Affairs records, I figured it was time to pick up my retirement package."

Clark looked at the Metropolis Museum, he knew what was worth the most from the gala night. "The breastplate. You want me to steal it for you."

"I don't give a damn about the breastplate. I just want the ten million dollars' worth of jewels that are on it." He said greedily. He laughed and slapped Clark's arm, "Come on."

They get out of the car and walked towards the museum. They climbed up onto the roof.

"So we just gonna bust in?" Clark asked.

"Not quite. See, Metropolis P.D. keeps blueprints on all high-security buildings in the city, so I know this place better than the architect. The security system all runs through this junction box." He shone a flashlight at box. "Open it up."

"Is it alarmed?"

"They only alarm things they think somebody could get through." Clark hesitated, Phelan sighed. "Clark, I'm getting pretty bored with this. You want your old life back, you do it."

Clark looked at him and then pulled the door off the metal box. "Cameras are one thing. What about the guards?"

Phelan dialled on his cell phone, "They're about to get real busy." He spoke into the phone, "Yeah, Metropolis Museum? You have two minutes to leave the building. There's a bomb outside."

* * *

Lex stood outside the museum; he touched the hood of Phelan's car - it was still warm. He'd stayed a fair bit behind them and ended up further behind after getting caught at a traffic light and then had parked further away to avoid detection after they'd pulled over, so he hadn't seen where they'd gone after parking. He looked up at the Museum as he heard and saw the guards running out the doors and down the stairs. "There's a bomb out there!" Lex looked back at Phelan's car putting two and two together.

* * *

On the roof of the Museum Phelan clipped some wires, "The cameras are all dead."

In front of the Museum Lex looked into a newspaper dispenser with a small box inside. He put in some change and took it out.

Clark and Phelan got into Luthor hall and went straight to the breastplate display which was surrounded by bars.

"Kid, show me the magic." Phelan said eagerly.

Clark put his arms through the bars and then pulled them apart, which bent the bars apart without him actually touching them with his hands and punched through the glass.

Lex opened the box and pulled out an alarm clock. He smirked and turned round and tossed it to one of the guards.

Inside the museum Phelan lifted the breastplate off it's stand. He looked at Clark, "We are gonna make a great team." He put it in a bag and zipped it shut.

_(Jessica was right, he's not gonna stop.)_ Clark used his x-ray vision to look through a wall and saw the security guards.

Clark smiled, "We'll never be a team." He grabbed the bag and threw it through a high window. It landed next to Lex and the guards. Lex opened the bag.

"You might be able to explain the safe, but your fingerprints are all over that breastplate."

"You might be strong, but you're not bulletproof!" Phelan pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger.

Clark saw the bullet come out of the gun and leaned out of the way as he speeded up and the world slowed down around him. He looked in amazement as he leaned first one way and then the other, out of the bullet's path. Then the bullet passed him, and he watched it and saw the shadows of the guards approaching so he used his superspeed to escape. The bullet shattered the glass of another display case.

Phelan looked around wildly, "What are you?"

"In there." The guards followed by Lex rushed in.

Phelan opened fire.

"Gun! Get down!" They returned fire.

One of the guards' bullets hit Phelan and he fell backward, onto his back.

Lex ran forward and kneeled down next to him. "Phelan, where's Clark? I know he came with you. Just tell me what you had on him." He whispered.

He smiled, "G-go to hell, Luthor." His head fell limp against the floor as he died.

Lex looked around. Clark had left with Phelan so where was he now?

* * *

Clark had just finished telling Jessica what had happened after following her order of if she was asleep to wake her up if something concerned both of them. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you but I couldn't exactly say let me just tell my sister I'm going with you."

She smiled, "Its ok. I understand why you went with him both times, you didn't exactly have much of a choice. I got mad because you didn't tell me, but you learned your lesson."

"It scared me."

She tilted her head waiting for him to explain. They were sitting on her bed; Jessica was dressed for bed in a large ice-hockey shirt and Clark was still in the clothes he wore when he broke into the Museum.

"When Phelan was here, after dad got arrested, I… I've never felt so angry, I could have killed him."

"But you didn't."

"But I could have."

"Everybody has it in them to kill. It's human nature. No one is going to stand there and let someone kill them or someone they love if they can stop it." Jessica said softly.

"What about dad? How do we get him out of jail?" Clark asked.

"We have to let the law do its job. His fingerprints aren't on the gun and it would be very stupid to wipe clean the gun but leave the gun in the truck and the body in the barn. A mysterious tip is very suspicious and there's no motive. Dad didn’t even know the guy. Pete's dad is very positive." She assured him. While Clark had gone with Phelan, Martha and Bill Ross, Pete's father, had been talking at the kitchen table and Jessica had been cooking and listening in.

"Try not to worry and have faith, hmm."

"I'll try. Goodnight Jess," He got up and headed to his own bed.

"Goodnight." She snuggled down into her bed and tried to find some faith herself.

* * *

Lana was busy running around in _The Torch_ office, as Principal Kwan entered with another issue.

"Miss Lang! What's this?"

The headline read "Kwan Crushes Freedom of Speech."

"It's a news story," Lana said simply. She was actually quite proud of what she'd written, though she had rung Jessica and Clark for help. The Freedom of Speech angle had been Jessica's idea.

"It's unacceptable."

"Why?" She queried, "It covers all of your criteria. It deals with a student, a school-sponsored club, and there are no mutants in sight."

"Did you do this because you thought I'd reinstate Miss Sullivan?" Kwan asked.

"I did this because it's the right thing to do. Chloe was born for this job."

"Although I do admire her passion, her reporting lacks accuracy." He admitted.

"I can work on that." They turned to see Chloe in the _Torch_ office doorway.

Kwan sighed, "If you want your job back, Miss Sullivan, don't print what you can't prove. Do we have a deal?"

Chloe smiled, "Yeah. Thank you, Principal Kwan."

"Don't thank me. Thank Miss Lang." He looked at Lana and then he left.

Lana grinned, "Congratulations. You deserve it."

Chloe came over, "Thanks. Uh... you know. Lana, I'm sorry I flipped out on you the other day. I just... you know, the paper's kind of my identity and it's like the only thing that Clark and I do together and when I saw you here-"

Lana realized what Chloe had thought, "You thought I was trying to cut Clark out of your life?"

Chloe shrugged, "Nobody ever said I was rational."

"I want to be friends with you, Chloe. But I don't want to stand between you and Clark."

Chloe's eyes tear up, "Oh no. Don't worry. There's nothing between us. We're just good friends." Lana looked away.

"How about you?" Chloe probed innocently.

Lana looked up, "Same thing. We're just friends."

Chloe smiled, "Good. I'm glad we got that out of the way. Now, let's see what you've messed up since I've been gone." She changed the subject and picked up the _Torch_ and they both looked it over.

* * *

Jonathan came through the front door of the Kent home. "All the charges have been dropped with profuse apologies from the state and Metropolis Police Department."

Clark and Jessica grinned, Martha laughed and hugged Jonathan in relief, "Then it's finally over."

"This time. Unfortunately there's more than one Phelan out there in the world." He looked over at Clark.

"What do we do next time?" Clark asked.

"I don't know, son. We're just gonna have to deal with it when the time comes."

"Maybe we should stop using our gifts. That would solve all our problems." Jessica suggested.

Martha shook her head, "No it wouldn't. Your gifts are who you are. You can't live in fear."

Jonathan looked at the twins with a raised eyebrow, "Although a little caution wouldn't hurt."

They all grinned.

"Clark, are you sure nobody saw you last night?" Martha asked.

"I'm positive, Mom." Clark said firmly.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 11**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phelan didn't see Jessica because the bus was in-between them and his eyes were on Clark, and that's who he remains focused on. In my universe Lex didn't get a picture of a blur afterall because they had turned off the security system, all cameras were dead since they would have to go through some of the other halls and actually get into the Museum before arriving in Luthor Hall. I think that picture would have made Lex too certain, he knows Clark was with Phelan, but then he disappears and there's footage of a blur of speed, 2+2=4. Here he's left to wonder what happened to Clark and if he'd helped Phelan.  
> Jonathan was released because a) there was no evidence tying him to the dead body and b) they realized it was a crooked cop who gave them the tip.  
> I cut out several bits that bored me. It's not one of the episodes I liked though I think an important one because it shows Clark there are people out there who would exploit him.  
> A tough lesson in life that one has to learn is that not everybody wishes you well.  
> PHOENIX FURY.


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Mr Melville walked towards a greenhouse, the sign on the greenhouse reading 'Melville Nursery.'

He entered and saw his teenage daughter, Jodi. She was working with the soil, picking out small chips of green meteor rocks.

"You know, uh, if you're not in the mood for my spaghetti, we could always order in Thai." Mr Melville said tentatively with his hands in his pockets.

Jodi didn't look at him and continued with what she was doing. "No spaghetti, no Thai. I-I want to look good for Lana's birthday party."

Mr Melville sighed and walking towards Jodi, "I just think that maybe you're focusing a little too hard on this one party."

Jodi was frustrated that he didn't understand. "It's not just the party. It's everything. It's – nobody likes me, and why should they? I'm a cow." She walked away, to pick up a basket of produce and said with hollow enthusiasm, "But… I've got a new plan - from now on, no more food - just this." Jodi lifted the carton to indicate the vegetables.

Mr Melville watched her leave with a worried look on his face. He walked over to a bucket that contained a whole bunch of green meteor rocks. He reached out and grabbed one of them, inspecting it.

* * *

At school Jodi pasted pictures of her own face onto pictures of the bodies of models from magazines, then moved onto the create her next body as she cut the head off one of the other model pictures.

"Cutting the heads off supermodels – It's kind of redundant, isn't it."

Jodi looked up and smiled nervously at Chloe and Pete, and closed the magazine, "Just looking for outfit ideas."

Pete walked up and opened the magazine she'd closed.

Jodi closed it. "I still don't have anything to wear to Lana's party. What's up?"

"Uh, Pete and I were kind of hoping you could give us a quick algebra download." Chloe said hopefully.

Pete reached out again to try and look at the magazine on the desk. Jodi moved the magazine out of his grasp.

"I thought Clark and Jess usually helps you guys." Jodi wondered out loud, Jessica was one, probably her only, real friend.

Pete smiled, "Jess is working on an art project and Clark's a little preoccupied helping the birthday girl."

"Oh."

Chloe tried to bribe her. "We'll even buy you lunch."

A few minutes later Jodi poured her lunch out of a thermos in front of her locker, a lumpy green concoction.

"That looks, uh… appetizing." Pete said looking at the liquid unenthusiastically. Chloe looked grossed out.

Jodi smiled, "Losing weight is never pretty." Jodi took a sip then held the cup out to Pete who held up a hand to decline.

Two guys walk over to them, one of them carrying a basketball. "Hey, Ross, we're getting a little game together. You want in," Dustin looked at Jodi, "or you want to keep whale watching?"

The two guys start laughing while Jodi looked embarrassed, she glanced nervously at Pete.

"Dustin, back off." Pete said angrily.

"Ooh, chill out, cool guy. I didn't know you were a cubby chaser."

Dusting dribbles the basketball, hitting Jodi with it and disrupting her drink. The drink gets all over Jodi's clothes and face. Pete caught the ball and glared at Dustin.

"Oh!" Dustin laughed mockingly and Jodi rushed off.

"Jodi, wait!" Pete called after her.

"Oh, man. You'd think someone that big would have a thicker skin." Dustin said meanly.

With a glare, Pete threw the basketball, hitting Dustin in the forehead.

"You'd think someone that stupid would have a thicker head." Chloe said and rushed off in the direction Jodi took. With a glare at Dustin and a frustrated exhalation, Pete followed.

* * *

In the back of the library Jodi sat on the floor against the wall crying. She'd gotten cleaned up and changed into clean clothes she kept in her gym locker, before finding somewhere no one would notice her.

"I thought I might find you here."

Jodi quickly brushed her tears away and looked up to see Jessica.

"Pete and Chloe told me what happened," Jessica sat down beside her.

They'd been friends since they were kids, but between Jessica helping out on her family's farm and Jodi helping her father they usually only spent time together at school.

Though Jessica was her best friend, Jodi envied her and it hurt sometimes to be around her. She had curves in all the right places, was slender in all the right places. She didn't wear make-up to enhance her looks, she didn't need to. She was naturally beautiful. Mother Nature had truly blessed her and Jessica didn't even notice.

Jessica smiled warmly at her, "Dustin is an arrogant bully; you shouldn't listen to what he says."

"But he's right, I'm a whale."

"You are not whale, you live on land not in the sea." Jessica tried to joke.

"It's not funny."

"Jodi-"

"You wouldn't understand, you're beautiful." Jodi stood up and quickly left.

Jessica watched her leave worriedly. _(That didn't go so well.)_

* * *

Jodi was in her kitchen using a blender to mix up some more of her green diet concoction.

Mr Melville stood at the kitchen door, "Jodi, we've talked about this. Starving yourself isn't the way."

"I'm tired of waiting – waiting and weighing and keeping a diary of everything that I eat so that I can feel guilty if I have one extra grape."

"I understand all of that, but you can't just stop eating. It's not healthy." He walked over to her as she poured herself a big glass of green stuff. "Honey, you're beautiful already, just like your mother." He smiled.

Jodi shook her head as she put the blender down, "No, Dad, I'm not. Mom wasn't fat."

She drank some of the concoction and left him in the kitchen. Mr Melville looked down and sighed.

Jodi went into her en-suite bathroom and over to a mirror and studied her face in it, turning one way and then the other, sucking in her cheeks. She sighed, toed off her shoes and got on a scale. The scale settled at 168 pounds.

Jodi gasped as her stomach rumbled and cramped. She pulled her shirt and her skin seemed to ripple over her stomach. All of a sudden, her stomach flattened. Jodi looked at her face in the mirror and was shocked to see that her face had thinned out. She got back on the scale and the number decreased from 168 to 139. Jodi looked confused. She put a hand to her mouth and looked at a close-up of her face in a small mirror in amazement.

* * *

Pete, Clark, Jessica and Chloe were walking together outside the school as Pete said, "Clark, I'm telling you – this is good news for you." Clark had just told him that Whitney couldn't attend Lana's birthday because he had a tryout for Kansas State.

"Kansas State gives Whitney a full scholarship and Lana gives him a tongue bath. How is that good news?" Clark asked confused.

Chloe looked at Pete, "Even I'm having a hard time following the skewed Ross logic."

"Lana's gonna be dateless for her own party."

"Hi. Pete." The four friends turned around and saw Jodi get up from her seat. She was obviously thinner.

"Jodi?" Pete stared at her and then walked toward her. "You look…"

"Thinner?" Jodi supplied.

Chloe walked over, "I was still looking for a euphemism, but yeah."

"Are you okay?" Jessica asked her friend.

Jodi smiled, "Never better. My diet's just starting to pay off. I bought some new clothes."

Pete smiled, "You look great."

"Thank you for sticking up for me yesterday. Most people wouldn't have done that."

"Most people can't stand Dustin."

"Yeah." She laughed a little, nervously. "Listen… I was wondering – do you have a date for Lana's party?"

Pete stared at her, speechless while Clark, Jessica and Chloe shared a look behind him. Jodi looked at him worriedly when he didn't answer and just stared at her.

Clark poked Pete in the back, prodding him to respond. Pete was still dumbstruck so Clark answered for him. "No, he's still free."

"Would you like to go with me?" Jodi asked hopefully.

Pete took a deep breath, smiling stupidly, still dumbstruck. Chloe smiled and looked at Clark wishing he would react like that for her. Clark poked Pete again and smiled, responding for him. "He'd love to."

Jodi grinned, "Great. Okay, well, I'll see you later."

"Bye." Pete said softly, turning to watch Jodi walk away.

Chloe looked confused. "I don't get it."

Pete glared at Chloe, feeling insulted, "Women dig me. Get used to it."

She looked over to the disappearing Jodi. "No, I mean Jodi – It's like she lost that weight overnight."

Jessica grinned, "If she could, half the school would be after that secret. Come on."

Pete followed his friends with a dreamy look on his face.

* * *

Martha was making a coffee when Lana appeared at the screen door and knocked, "Hello."

Martha looked up and smiled, "Lana! Hi. Come in." Jessica waved from seat next to her mother at the kitchen island.

"Hey, Lana, can I, uh, interest you in a latte?" Jonathan offered.

"I'll pass – bad waitressing flashbacks. I brought over the produce order for the party." Lana handed Martha a list.

"Well, you could have called it in."

"And miss a chance to get out of the house? Nell's planning this party like a royal wedding."

Martha looked down at the list, "Oh, yeah, I can tell."

Clark backed in through the kitchen door, carrying three crates of apples. He manoeuvres the crates across the kitchen without looking around and noticing that Lana was there.

"Dad, I got the post in the west field." He put the crates on a counter. "I hit some granite, but I jammed it through." Then he turned around and noticed Lana. He stopped talking nervously. Everyone is mired in a nervous silence. Lana looks around confused.

"Very impressive."

"I had a sledgehammer."

"Ah."

Jonathan dropped a spoon in the sink with a flourish, "Somebody's gotta work around here."

Clark nodded his head at Lana, indicating that she should follow him into the other room. Martha and Jessica stood in the kitchen, listening to their conversation covertly.

"I thought you'd be posing for ice sculptures by now." Clark said as they walked into the sitting room.

"I'm hiding out."

"You have my sympathies, and Whitney's not even here for backup."

"I know. I was contemplating stowing away in the back of his truck on Saturday." She smiled.

"A no-show at your own party – that would keep the town talking."

"I wouldn't do that to Nell. It's just…" She shrugged, "All this attention is a little unnerving."

"Well, if you'd like, I could be your escort on Saturday." Clark suggested.

Martha perked up at the offer while Jessica slumped and looked like she was complementing smacking her head on the table. Lana looked a little nervous, and Clark added hurriedly… "You know, so I can fend off the throngs of adoring fans."

Martha made a face.

Lana looked down, smiling, "I'd like that."

Clark grinned, "Great."

"I better go. Um, if I'm away too long Nell will probably send out a search party." Lana grinned and turned towards the door. Suddenly, she stopped and turned back around. "And, Clark… Promise me you'll make it this time."

"I promise."

Lana smiled and nodded her head. She smiled at Martha as she headed out, "Thanks."

"Bye." Martha smiled, and then looked at Clark. "Escort to fend off the adoring fans?"

"What's wrong with that?"

Martha shook her head, "Nothing, Clark. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Mom, Lana and I are just friends."

Martha nodded, "Okay. I'm …I'm officially butting out. So, what are you gonna get her for her birthday?"

"I don't know. Any ideas?" Clark asked.

"My mother always said the best gifts come from the heart."

Clark looked serious, nodded.

He hurried upstairs and Jessica and Martha looked after him before looking at each other.

"This is like watching the Titanic; you know something's going to go wrong." Jessica muttered, dropping her head into her arms.

"Part of growing up is getting your heart broken unfortunately." Martha said.

She rolled her head to the side and looked up at her mother, "Growing up sucks. All my friends can't wait, but I don't see what's so great about it."

Martha chuckled, "Not much."

* * *

Jodi was in the kitchen of her house, blending a concoction. Mr Melville walked into the room.

"Jodi, you feeling okay? You look a little…" He waved his hand.

"Uh – yeah, don't worry, Dad. I'm feeling great. I even got a date for Lana's party." She grinned.

Mr Melville smiled, "Jodi, that's terrific, but I want you to eat something more than those, uh, shake things, all right?"

"You know what? I will. I'm done counting calories." She folded her arms.

Mr Melville tapped his watch, "Oh, I've gotta go. Don't stay up too late."

"Okay." Jodi smiled, rolling her eyes, and then called after him, "Bye."

He walked out of the kitchen and Jodi started drinking a big glass of green liquid.

Jodi got on a scale in her bathroom. The scale read 137, then decreased to 134. Jodi pulled up her shirt, looking at her stomach which was rumbling. The scale decreases to 112. Jodi looks very happy for a moment, then looked suddenly ravenous. She licked her lips.

A moment later Jodi opened her refrigerator. She started stuffing food into her mouth frantically. Food was on the floor. She was frantically grabbing food from everywhere. Stuffing it into her mouth. Finally, she fell to the floor. Her stomach rumbling loudly. Suddenly, Jodi jumped up and grabbed the blender with the green concoction in it, throwing it against the wall in a fury.

* * *

Chloe, Jessica and Clark walked along the hallway of the animal control offices because Chloe wanted to look at a deer she thought could be Wall of Weird material. So she convinced the Kent twins to go with her since they knew more about animals then she did and in return she would help Clark pick out a birthday gift for Lana.

"Very impressive use of pull: 'Can I use your bathroom?'"

"I can't believe we're creeping around looking for road kill." Jessica muttered, wondering how she got dragged along.

"The deer's in there." Chloe pointed through a glass window into an examination room, she tried the doorknob. "The door's locked. Um, I'm gonna go find a maintenance worker."

As Chloe walked away to find help, Clark used his super strength on the doorknob. He opened the door. "Chloe, it's open."

She popped back around the corner she's just walked round and saw him standing by the open door. "How'd you do that?"

Clark smiled and shrugged, "Kent charm." He shared a glance with Jessica.

They walked into the room. Chloe pulled out her camera and Jessica shut the shades.

Chloe elbowed Clark, "Lift it up. Go."

Clark lifted the sheet covering the deer. He grimaced dropping the sheet. "Looks like jerky."

Jessica looked around, spotted a lab report, picked it up and started reading. "The lab report says the deer lost something like 80% of its body fat. It's like it's been liposuctioned to death."

"What do you think it is, Chloe – some fat-sucking vampire in town?" Clark asked facetiously.

"This is Smallville, Clark – land of the weird, home of the strange." Chloe took a picture.

* * *

Lex stood in the _Torch_ office of Smallville High staring at the Wall of Weird. He'd had to have a medical check-up for health insurance and the doctor told him he had a high white blood count which he saw a lot in Smallville, people putting it down to the LuthorCorp plant. He then remembered he'd had asthma when he was a kid but it disappeared when he lost his hair. Then he started looking closer into Smallville where strange things happened and found the _Torch_. Maybe the mystery wasn't the Kent twins but the town of Smallville.

"Most of my friends are trying to get out of high school."

Lex turned around to see Jessica in the doorway and smiled a little, "I was meeting with your principal. Apparently, you guys are in dire need of a new computer lab. I figured I could help."

Jessica walked further into the room and putting her jacket on the back of a chair. "They might even name a lunch special after you. How'd you end up here?"

"My plant manager, Gabe. He's always going on about his daughter, the reporter in the _Torch_. Thought I'd drop by and say hello. She wasn't around, but I was struck by this." Lex turned back towards the Wall of Weird.

Jessica came to stand next to him, "That's Chloe's hobby. She thinks she can trace all the freak things in Smallville to the meteor shower."

"Interesting theory."

Jessica shrugged, "Most people think it's crazy."

"Maybe." He turned towards Jessica. "Do you remember where you were when it fell?"

Jessica looked away, "We were born after the hit."

They both leaned against the top of two desks.

"I do. I was right here in Smallville. My mother wanted me to spend some quality time with my dad. He brought me here on a business trip – just a quick hop to Smallville to finalize a deal. Funny how one day can change your whole life."

"What happened?" Jessica asked.

Lex expression went distant as he remembered. "I was out in a cornfield when the first meteor hit. It was like a tidal wave coming at me. Then everything went black. Next thing I remember, I was waking up in Metropolis General completely bald."

Jessica looked down, upset, feeling how Clark felt when he thought of Lana and her parents. "Lex, I didn't know."

Lex laughed ironically, "Not many people do, Jessica." He got up and walked towards the wall. "I should've died that day. Instead I walked away with this." He smoothed a hand over his scalp.

"I'm sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault." He continued looking at the wall. "When I was younger, I thought it was a curse. Kids figured I was a freak or on chemo. Then I began to see it as my gift, the thing that defined me, that gave me strength."

"Do you ever wonder what you'd be like, you know, if you hadn't come that day?"

Lex smiled a little, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter, Jessica. It happened. Personally, I think my future's gonna be brighter than that spoiled, rich brat who walked into that cornfield."

Jessica smiled a little, uncomfortably.

Clark and Chloe walked into the office.

"Lex," Clark grinned.

"Mr Luthor." Chloe said surprised.

Lex turned towards her, smiling. "It's Lex." Lex walked towards her and shook her hand. "Jessica was just telling me your meteor theory. I like it. Especially since most people think my company is secretly behind everything that goes wrong in Smallville."

Chloe smiled. "That's the reigning theory."

"Are you the only one that blames the meteors instead of me?" Lex asked her.

"Pretty much. Well, there is Mr Harris." She looked at Clark.

"Except most people don't have too high a regard for a guy who sells plastic meteor chips to tourists." Clark explained.

"Doesn't exactly inspire confidence." Clark shook his head. Lex looked at Chloe. "Call me when you're looking for a summer job. I've got friends over at the _Inquisitor_." He looked at Clark, "I'll see you tomorrow. I hear you're escorting the birthday girl. Nice work."

Lex turned to leave the office, heading out the doorway.

Clark feeling defensive and looking nervous called out after Lex _,_ "We're just going as friends."

Lex stopped and turned back towards Clark, "Sure you are. Hope you got her a nice gift." He smiled a little, and then headed out the door.

"Yeah." Clark said and deflated, still stuck.

“You’ve got time Clark,” Jessica assured him.

* * *

Jodi was pulling some things out of her school locker out in the hallway when Pete appeared. "Jodi, I didn't see you in class. Are you okay?"

She started walking away from her locker, wrapped her arms around herself, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just stomach flu. I can't keep anything down."

"Maybe you should go see the nurse." Pete suggested as he followed her.

"I've got it under control."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Pete asked, hearing her stomach rumble.

They stopped walking.

"I'm fine. I just need to rest up for tomorrow night."

"Look, if you don't feel up to it, I'll understand." Pete said sweetly, her being ok was more important than some party.

Jodi smiled, "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world." She winked and carried on walking and Pete watched her go feeling ten feet tall.

Jodi stopped by the stair well as her stomach cramped.

"Hey, Jodi, I've been watching you." Dustin said down to her as leaned over the stairs.

She rolled her eyes, and muttered, "I'll bet you have." She walked up the stairs towards him.

"Hitting the gym was a good idea." Dustin smirked going past her.

"You should take your own advice." She said looking him up and down, but then hunched over in pain as she has another stomach contraction.

"Whoa. You all right?" Dustin asked actually showing concern.

"I'm just a little hungry." Jodi ran her hand over her stomach and Dustin watched.

Jodi saw his expression realized he was attracted to her now. "You, uh, like what you see?" She said in a sexy tone of voice.

Dustin smirked, "Totally."

Jodi walked closer to Dustin and whispered huskily, "I'll bet you wouldn't mind seeing a little bit more, would you?" Dustin smirked. "Follow me."

* * *

Lana was sitting in the bleachers when Clark walked up.

"Confederacy of Dunces." Clark read out the title of the book in her hands.

"First edition." Lana smiled, closing the book.

"Early birthday gift?" Clark sat down next to her.

"From Whitney. I couldn't believe it."

"It's a cool gift." Clark said, though his sister would prefer books over jewellery any day they didn't need to be First Editions.

"That's the thing with Whitney. Sometimes I think he's a million miles away, and then he surprises me with something like this." She smiled, she enjoyed being with Whitney. She could rely on him and he made her feel safe and secure. Lana liked the way Whitney was so protective of her, as if no matter what life might throw at them, he had strength enough to handle it for both of them.

Clark smiled wistfully, and Lana looked down.

"How are things on the party front?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I surrendered. I told Nell to make the final decisions without me."

"I cannot believe how anti-birthday you are. Haven't you ever had a happy birthday?"

Lana smiled, "Once, though it wasn't mine."

Clark looked at her confused.

"In my baby album there's a picture of me with my parents on my mother's birthday. They'd taken me to a drive-in, I was sitting in the front seat wrapped in my mother's arms, you can see the Bugs Bunny cartoons they play before the movie starts. Apparently I fell asleep before the movie even started between my mom and dad. When I look at it I can imagine it, imagine feeling completely safe in their arms."

"That's a great memory." Clark said, and Lana smiled at him.

Dustin and Jodi entered some sort of room under the bleachers, Jodi took off her jacket.

Dustin took of his and dropped it on top of his bag, "Hey… We're fine. No one's gonna see us."

"Good."

Dustin moved behind Jodi and putting his arms around her, "You don't think I, uh, I ever meant that stuff I said about you when you were…"

Jodi wore a disgusted angry expression. "Fat? You thought it was funny calling me names, making me cry, making me wish that I were dead rather than fat."

"Well, what can I say?" He smirked.

"You can say you're sorry." She attacked him.

Dustin screamed, "Ahhhh!"

Clark left Lana and was walking back when he heard something. He walked over to the door to the room to investigate, it had a sign saying 'Boiler Room' on the door. He used his X-ray vision to see into the room and saw two skeletons struggling, one obviously attacking the other. Clark kicked the door in, using his super speed to rush down the stairs and then slowed, walking more cautiously around as he couldn't see anyone. As he passed by a steam pipe, Jodi, hidden somewhere, released the valve, causing steam to go shooting toward Clark's face. Clark simply reached out and bent the pipe, halting the steam. Suddenly, Dustin jumped up and across Clark. Clark looked at him in disgust. Almost all of his body fat has been drained away, and he was emaciated.

Jodi disappeared.

* * *

Lex turned his black sports car down a driveway with the mailbox with the name ‘ _Harris_ ’ on it and a small dilapidated stand with a sign that said, ‘ _Meteor Rocks $5_ ’.

Lex parked the car and got out, then went to look around.

He walked into the barn looking around curiously at the lab equipment everywhere. He walked over to a shelf with a bunch of tagged meteor rocks and a green liquid in a jar. Lex reached out to touch one of the rocks.

"Ah! Don't… Touch that!" Lex snapped his hand back and turned around quickly to see a black man in his forties holding a couple of boxes. "You're not sterile and you're not me."

"My apologies, Dr. Harris."

"Ugh. You don't have a website, do you?" Harris asked with disgust.

"Excuse me?"

"They're usually the ones who track me down – freaks with websites." Harris walked around and put the boxes he was carrying down.

Lex shrugged, "I'm just a fan."

"Ah."

"Lex Luthor." He held out his hand but Harris ignored it.

"The billionaire's son? Mineralogists don't have fans." He nodded his head, "Come on." He walked away.

Lex put his hands in his pockets, "Most mineralogists didn't handle the first Apollo moon rocks."

Harris shook his head, "That was a lifetime ago, when I was a respectable scientist."

Lex walked over to Harris and picked up a test tube with green liquid in it. "You know, we may have a few things in common. I was kicked out of Metropolis University, too."

Harris snatched the test tube away from Lex. "Uh-huh."

"Ever since I found out about a medical condition I have, I've become very interested in your work, Dr. Harris." He walked around to the other side of Harris and bent to look at a chuck of Meteor rock.

"And you think it has something to do with the meteors." Harris guessed by how interested Lex seemed in them and why he had come to him.

"Isn't that your theory? That meteors somehow alter cellular makeup? That sounds to me like research worth funding."

Harris laughed derisively, "Yeah, well, sorry, my funding is private, and so are my results."

"Your funding comes from tourists."

"If you are so interested in meteors, here, take one. Enjoy it. I have nothing else for sale." Harris pushed a large meteor rock into Lex's hands.

Lex turned away and studying the rock. "When you change your mind, you know where to find me."

Harris watched him leave, and sighed.

* * *

In Smallville High's cafeteria Chloe, Jessica and Clark headed to find their usual table with their lunch.

"I called the hospital this morning. Dustin's in a coma. His body went into shock from the loss of fat. He hasn't told the police anything." Chloe said looking over her shoulder as the twins.

"Time to revisit the fat-sucking vampire theory." Clark sipped some chocolate milk.

"You know, if you hadn't been there, he probably would have died, Clark."

"What I can't figure out is why anybody would want to steal body fat."

"I know, it takes eating disorders to a whole new level."

Jessica smiled as she spotted a place to sit with her friend already there, "Jodi."

Jodi looked up and smiled, "Hi, guys. What's up?" In front of her was a whole lot of food.

"Uh, study group, remember?" Chloe reminded her.

Jodi sighed, "Totally slipped my mind."

Chloe looked at what Jodi's eating, "So, no more veggie shakes, huh?" She looked at the twins in surprise.

"Are you feeling okay? Pete said you felt sick yesterday." Jessica asked worriedly.

Jodi looked up, "Oh, that. I'm fully recovered." She smiled and went back to eating.

"I guess it's safe to say that the diet's finally over." Chloe glanced at the tray nearly overflowing with food.

Jodi stuffed her mouth, "Mmm, I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything all day." Her friends stared at the way she was eating. "I'm just a little nervous about Lana’s party."

Chloe nodded, "Yeah."

Jodi continued to stuff her face and then looked up and saw Clark and Jessica staring at her in shock.

She blushed in embarrassment, "So, um, I'll see you guys tonight." She rushed away from the table, grabbing some snacks as she went.

Chloe watched her go and then looked at the twins, "Okay, what was that about?"

Jessica looked after her friend, "I don't know.

Clark checked the time, "I gotta fly. We'll talk about this later?"

"Okay. Hey, where are you going?" Chloe asked.

He got up and picked up his tray, "I'm still working on Lana's birthday gift."

"Any hints?" Chloe asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, it's not a gift certificate." Clark smiled and left.

Chloe rolled her eyes and then glanced over at Jodi's tray and grabbed a bag of cookies off it and started eating them. Jessica shook her head and focused on her own food.

* * *

Martha was ironing a blue shirt as Jessica came into the kitchen carrying her knee-high boots and a smart black wool coat of her mothers. "How do I look?"

Jessica wore a royal blue dress, with her dark hair curled and tied in a knot with curled tendrils framing her face. A clear lip gloss shimmered on her lips and her nails were painted silver.

Martha smiled, "You look beautiful."

Jessica smiled as she took a seat at the dining table and pulled on her boots. "You're biased. I'd be happier in jeans but I don't think that would fit well with what Nell has planned. Though from the way Lana described it I'm half afraid everyone will be dressed in silk ball gowns."

Martha laughed.

Clark came jogging into the kitchen taking a seat at the table to tie his shoes, he wore khakis and a white t-shirt. "Mom, you almost done?"

"Relax, Clark, you're not gonna be late for once. By the way, did you figure out what to get Lana?" She asked.

"Yeah, Lex helped me out."

"So what is it?" Martha probed curiously.

Clark got up and came over, "I thought you were butting out of this."

"Then you'd better learn how to iron." She said sarcastically, and passed him the shirt which he put on.

Chloe walked into the house in a rush.

"Hi, Chloe." Martha called as she headed into the sitting room.

"Hi, Mrs Kent." She rushed up to Clark and tried to hand him a piece of paper. "You two, take a look at this."

"Chloe, why aren't you dressed?"

Chloe was still wearing what she wore for school, hardly party wear. "I didn't have time. Clark, you really, really need to check this out."

Clark took the paper and started reading it out loud. "Smallville body and fender – replaced windshield, replaced side panels. Cause of accident – Impact with deer."

"It was Jodi's car, Clark."

"What do you think happened to her?" Clark asked as he focused on doing up his shirt buttons.

"Her house is built right next to one of the big meteor hits."

Jessica sighed, "And she lost all that weight by drinking juice from vegetables grown in the soil in her greenhouse."

Chloe nodded, "It must have done something to her metabolism. She's losing weight too fast to keep up with regular food."

"And that's why she needs body fat." Clark said remembering Dustin and the deer.

Chloe nodded, "Exactly."

"We need to find her," Jessica said worriedly, pulling on her coat.

The twins rushed past Chloe.

Chloe caught their attention, "Jodi wouldn't let anything keep her from getting to that party."

Clark and Jessica looked thoughtful for a minute and then looked even more worried as they said at the same time, "Pete."

* * *

Jodi admired her slender self in the mirror; she wore a bright red sleeveless dress. Her hair was twisted at the back and pinned in place and the rest flowed down in a stylish ponytail, tendrils around her face were curled. She had in long slender earrings and a necklace that had belonged to her mother.

"Perfect."

She heard the doorbell. She grabbed her coat and bag and headed to the front door.

Pete stood outside holding a bouquet of roses. The door opened and there Jodi stood with her coat open to reveal the red dress. Pete stared, "Whoa. Hi." _(She looks beautiful,)_ He thought.

"Hi," she said nervously.

"Perfect flowers for a perfect date." He smiled and offered her the flowers.

Jodi took them and smiled, "Thank you." She turned off the light in her house, stepped outside and shut the door. They start walking towards Pete's car arm in arm.

"They're beautiful, Pete." Jodi referring to the flowers, and thinking he was such a sweet guy.

"So's that dress." He offered his arm.

She grinned, and took his arm, "Thanks. It was my mom's."

Pete pulled the car keys out of his pocket. But she stopped dead in her tracks and looked distressed as her stomach rumbled.

"Something wrong?" Pete asked.

Jodi shook her head, "I'm fine. I just need to eat."

Pete looked at her suspiciously. Her stomach rumbled again.

"That doesn't sound right. Maybe we should go to the hospital."

Pete took her arm to lead her to the car but Jodi was getting distressed. She pulled her arm away from him and backed up.

Pete looked back at her to see her looking upset as she started walking backward towards her house.

Jodi felt like she was going to cry. She hurt like she did before the deer, before Dustin, they'd made her feel better. But she didn't want to hurt Pete. Dustin had been cruel but Pete had been nice to her even when she was fat. "You've always been good to me, Pete." She turned and ran towards her front door calling out, "Please, go away now."

"Jodi!"

Jodi opened the front door glancing back, "Go away." She slammed the door shut.

"Jodi, wait!"

The house was dark as Pete stood outside it knocking on the front door.

"Jodi. Jodi, come on! Jodi!" He turned the knob and walked into the house, "Jodi? Jodi, where are you?"

Pete started walking up the stairs.

Then he heard her voice from the kitchen and it sounded like she was crying. "Pete, please get away!"

Pete headed back down the stairs, in the direction of her voice.

"It's all my fault."

He could hear her but not see her. "Jodi?"

"I just wanted to be skinny. There's only so much a person can take."

Pete could see the flowers he'd given her on the floor as he walked slowly towards the kitchen.

"Pete, please, go home."

"Come on, Jodi, you don't have to hide."

"I don't want to hurt you."

Pete almost laughed, "Come on, Jodi, you couldn't hurt a –"

Pete stopped when he found Jodi sitting on the kitchen floor, crying in a corner. She had her hands on her knees clenched tight.

"Just tell me what's happening." Pete pleaded wanting to help.

"Please…Leave." Jodi said harshly clutching her knees.

Then she winced and looked up at Pete, she stood up and attacked him, throwing him down on the floor and knocking him out. Jodi crouched over Pete, her mouth opened wide as she prepared to drain him.

"Jodi? Pete?" Clark called out as he and Jessica walked through the front door.

Jodi stopped what she's doing and looked around in shock. She got up and rushed out the kitchen door.

The twins saw Pete on the floor and rushed to his side.

"Pete, are you okay? Pete, what's wrong?" Pete moaned but didn't come fully round.

Jessica looked around for her friend and saw the open kitchen door. She exchanged a look with Clark and then stood up and took off after Jodi. She rushed outside, looking around. She heard a door shut and looked over towards the greenhouse, and then used her super speed to jet over there and rushed inside.

"Jodi!"

Jessica started to feel sick, weak. She looked around and saw meteor rocks all over the place. Suddenly, Jodi snuck up behind her and hit her over the head with a shovel. Jessica fell to the ground.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Jessica tried to get up. "You're sick. Whatever you did to yourself you can get help."

"All I wanted was to be thin!" Jodi went to hit her again but she ducked. She went to hit Jessica again and she caught the shovel with her hand. Jodi kicked her.

Jessica struggled to get up, "Jodi, this isn't you."

"What? Isn't this what I'm supposed to look like?" Jodi asked mockingly.

Jodi hit Jessica in the face with the shovel, knocking her out outside through a glass partition. She raised the shovel over her head, preparing to finish Jessica off, but then stopped in horror as she saw her own reflection in the shards of broken glass. What had she become? What had she done? Jessica was her friend and she had been going to kill her. Jodi turned away. "Look at me, I'm a freak."

Jessica got up behind her.

She glanced at Jessica, "I know how to stop this for good."

Jodi used the shovel to smash a gas pipe and looked around for something to ignite an explosion. She saw the halogen lamps hanging from the ceiling and then went to use the shovel to smash the lamps.

Jessica struggled up to her feet and grabbed a hold of her, trying to stop her. "No… Wait…"

But it was too late.

The greenhouse exploded.

Clark came running outside the kitchen door of Jodi's house with Pete hanging onto him with one arm over his shoulder while his other hand held his head. "Jessica! Jodi!"

Then they saw the fire. Clark pulled Pete with him to the greenhouse yelling for their friends, "JODI! JESSICA!"

Jessica laid Jodi down on the ground, she was unconscious.

"Pete! Clark! Get over here. Quick!" Jessica called out.

Pete glanced back at the burning greenhouse as Clark pulled him over to them. They kneeled down by Jodi. "Jess, is she okay?" Pete asked Jessica.

"I think so, but we need to get her to a hospital."

* * *

Jessica and Clark walked through the front door, Clark shutting it gently behind them. In the living room where they had been sitting by a fireplace Jonathan and Martha stood up.

Martha looked at them worriedly, "Clark, Jess, what happened? The police called."

"We’re fine," Jessica reassured them.

"How's Pete?" Jonathan asked.

"He's got a serious migraine, but other than that, he's okay. Jodi Melville's on the way to Metropolis General. Her father's gonna meet her there."

Martha reached out and touched Clark’s hand and said sympathetically, "Clark, I'm sorry about the party."

Clark sat down, "I promised Lana I'd be there. I can't believe I let her down."

Jonathan sat down and squeezed his shoulder, "Well, when you do the things you do, Son – helping people – then sometimes you have to make sacrifices."

"Like Lana?"

"Maybe, but you made your choice." His mother said softly.

Clark sighed and then he thought of something and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't have to sacrifice everything."

Clark rushed out of the house. Jessica, Jonathan and Martha looked after him with perplexed smiles.

* * *

Lex sat in his office after the party had ended and everyone had gone home. He lifted up an envelope with a return address that says: _Doctor Vargas, 1401 Alma Street, Metropolis, KS 66632-2423_. Lex sighed and used a letter opener to open the envelope. He read the letter, then looked up thoughtfully and crumpled it.

Sometime later Lex walked into Harris's lab as he sat working on a large meteor rock with some magnifier goggles over his eyes.

"Back for some more rocks?" Harris asked mockingly.

Lex smiled, "Apparently, I have a clean bill of health."

Harris carried on working on the rock not looking up at Lex. "Congratulations. I guess that means you won't be bothering me anymore."

"I couldn't figure out why you're so resistant to accept my help. Then I had a friend do some digging." Lex said and walked around behind Harris to his other side. "And here I thought you got kicked out of Metropolis University for your meteor theories, but apparently, it was your student/teacher relations. I wonder if the Smallville police have you registered." He mused.

Harris took off his goggles and looked up, "Get out."

"I want you to look at something." Lex went as if to walk away stopping behind him and pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket. Harris looked it and then took the envelope and opened it.

"I don't care about the past. I believe in the power to reinvent yourself. You want to prove to the world you've been right all along? That check should cover your vindication."

The check was made out for one hundred thousand dollars, drawn from Lex Luthor's personal account.

Harris sighed, "What you're looking for could take years."

Lex leaned in close to him, "I'm a patient man." He walked towards the door.

Harris called out after him, "Tell me – why does a billionaire's son care so much about a bunch of rocks that fell out of the sky over 15 years ago?"

Lex stopped but didn't turn back, "I save that story for the people I trust."

Lex left and Harris studied the envelope.

* * *

Lana heard rocks being thrown at her bedroom window and went over to look. She saw Clark and slid the window up and leaned out. "You kind of missed cocktail hour." A little upset with him, her tone wasn't warm and welcoming.

Clark stood with his hands in his pockets, "I'm sorry."

Lana shrugged, "I told you I stopped believing in happy birthdays a long time ago."

"Well, maybe I can change that. Look, I know I blew it tonight, but at least let me give you your present."

"When?" Lana asked, willing to give him a chance.

Clark smiled a little, "Now."

Lana smiled and headed into her house to get dressed.

A while later Clark and Lana sat in a truck watching cartoons projected on the side of a barn, like a drive-in movie. Lana was drinking soda and Clark was eating popcorn. Lana looked delighted.

She was smiling and watching the show avidly. "Pass the popcorn."

Clark smiled glad she was enjoying it, "Lana…"

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday."

Lana looked over at him, and smiled, "Shh."

Clark laughed and ducked his head. Then he looked up and over at Lana and smiled happily.

On the movie screen was Bugs Bunny and then _'That's All Folks'_ flashed across the screen.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 12**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I moved this episode a little to make sense in my storyline; it was supposed to be after Ep: Hourglass but in the timeline of my story Lana was just a baby when her parents died, probably born the spring just before the Meteor shower in October. Moving the episode meant some shifting about and trying to adjust everything so it fit together. Let me know if it works.  
> Mr Hamilton was a scientist in Superman Universe who helped Superman, and in Smallville two Dr Hamilton’s turn up, (this one, who’s a bad guy, then later Emil Hamilton, who’s a good guy). I thought that was a little confusing so I changed this one to Dr Steven Harris.  
> Jodi was Jessica’s friend so I think she’d be the one who’d go after Jodi to talk her down, I originally had Clark going after her and Jessica staying with Pete.  
> And randomly … You ever noticed the two staircases in the Kent House; one in the kitchen and one by the front door, they look like they come up on the first floor in the same place, odd, so in my Kent house there is no staircase in the kitchen.  
> PHOENIX FURY.


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Pete was in front of an American Red Cross banner outside Smallville High. He looked around and saw Clark and Lana approaching.

"So, how'd you get out of gym class?" Clark asked, walking beside her with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm spared the sweats a couple of days, perk of chairing the blood drive." Lana grinned, referring to the red sweats that Clark was wearing for gym.

"I'm sorry, aren't you the girl who skinned her knee in seventh grade and passed out when she saw the blood?" He asked innocently.

She looked a little embarrassed, "I was hoping I'd live that one down, but yeah."

Pete called, "Clark, we're gonna be late. We gotta hit the showers."

Clark nodded and looked over at Lana making 'I gotta go' motion. "Bye, Lana."

"Bye."

* * *

Jessica was with Chloe when she heard a shout and looked around noticing Amy being annoyed by Troy, a jock.

Troy had obviously taken Amy's book judging by what he was waving about.

She saw Amy's brother, Jeff come over defending his sister. She almost smiled, Clark would be exactly the same with her.

Amy and Jeff lived at the Luthor Castle because their parents were servants there. Both were quiet and little odd but who was Jessica to talk.

"Thank god’s gyms over." Chloe muttered and tugged on her arm. "Come on Jess, let's head to the showers."

Jessica followed her friend inside. 

* * *

"So when are you donating blood?" Pete asked as they came out of the showers, after all this was Lana chairing the blood drive and Clark usually used things like this to spend time with her.

Clark shrugged, "I don't know."

"Come on, Clark, selflessly giving of yourself to save others. Girls love that." Pete smacked his friend's stomach and walked over to his locker. But he heard Clark groan and looked back. "You okay?"

Clark leaned against his locker, and reassured his friend, "Yeah, I'm fine." He looked around puzzled. he'd felt weak and dizzy for a moment.

It felt like when he was around the meteor rock. but it passed quickly, he couldn't see any around, so it couldn't be that.

Over on the other side of the lockers Troy was getting dressed, he had his trousers on and had just finishing towelling his hair and reached over to pull his shirt on. He saw one of his shoes fell off the bench. As he bent over to pick it up, his locker swung open by itself.

Troy looked around, "Very funny, guys."

Then his shoe rose into the air and slammed against the locker. Then the locker swung open hitting him in the face. "Argh!" He fell holding his face onto the bench.

One of the free weights across the room lifted up and flies into his chest, knocking him down. It hits him repeatedly.

"Stop it!" Troy called out.

Clark hearing Troy call out, yelled, "Troy, are you okay?" The weight dropped and Clark and Pete came around the corner, "What happened?"

"It attacked me. It was like a ghost." Troy said staring at the weight.

Clark went to help him up as Pete looked around. Behind them, a faint shape of a person was outlined in the steam. It looked around and walked away heading into the shower.

* * *

"So you didn't see anything?" Chloe questioned Clark, as she, and the twins took their drinks from the waitress at the _Beanery_.

Clark lifted his mug to take a sip, "By the time I got around the corner, Troy was already on the floor." He'd changed into jeans and blue button-shirt over a white t-shirt after gym, and Jessica wore a grey top with a pale-blue zipped knitted jacket and jeans, while Chloe was wearing a purple cardigan with a fluffy trim over a pink top with jeans.

"What about the voice he heard?" Chloe asked interestedly.

"What are you thinking, Chloe, that the locker room's haunted?" Jessica asked.

The blonde shrugged as they walked over to a free table. "Not unless the meteor rocks can conjure up the ghost of dearly departed jock straps, which I seriously doubt."

"Here you go." The Waitress said as she finished clearing a table for them to take a seat at.

"Thank you." Jessica thanked her as she took a seat. "Well, it's nice to see you still have your standards."

"Yeah." Then she saw Clark looking past her and turned around to see Whitney and Lana at the front of the shop obviously arguing.

"I don't have time right now," Whitney said.

"Look, if you don't want to help me with this blood drive, then just say so." Lana said upset.

"That's not it," Whitney denied.

Chloe smirked, "That doesn't look pretty."

"Then what is it?" Lana asked.

Whitney shook his head and said defensively, "I really don't want to talk about this right now, okay?"

"No, it's not okay! You have been avoiding me for a week! Every time I ask you what's wrong you push me away." She stepped closer and said softly, "I'm worried about you."

"Don't be. I just need some space."

"If that's what you want, fine. But if you can't even confide in me, I don't even know why we're going out in the first place." Lana then stormed away from him.

Lana walked toward Clark and Chloe.

Chloe quickly turned back to face Clark and Jessica, "Oh, quick! Pretend we weren't watching."

Clark looked up and smiled, "Hey, Lana, how's it going?"

Lana smiled back, "Not great, but thanks for the courtesy clueless."

"Would it cheer you up if we offered to volunteer a pint for tomorrow?" Chloe asked.

"Let's find out." She looked at her clipboard, "How about 9:45? That's open."

"Cool." Chloe said while Jessica and Clark looked at each other. They couldn't offer to donate blood.

The twins quickly busy themselves with their drinks.

"There, better already. Jessica? Clark? What time can we schedule you?"

They don't answer and looked at her fake blankly.

"We didn't pick a time for you yet. When can I put you down?"

Clark quickly swallowed the sip he'd taken, "Actually, I'm not sure. Can we get back to you?"

Lana nodded, "Sure. Not a problem."

"Well, I mean I figure I could help out. You know, sign people up, pass out cookies." Chloe nodded to herself as Clark spoke, _(Of course he did.)_

Lana smiled, "That'd be great. Thanks." She held up a hand and walked away.

Jessica waved, "Bye."

Chloe looked at Clark. "Okay, nice recovery, but am I to assume your offer to help isn't completely without an ulterior motive?"

He shrugged, "I'm just being a good friend." And he took a sip from his mug.

"Okay." Chloe said not believing him for a moment.

* * *

Clark and Jessica were working on their homework at the dining table, and Martha curiously picked up a pamphlet as she was bringing plates over to the table for dinner.

"What's this?"

Clark looked up, "Blood drive at school. Lana's running it."

Jonathan came in from the sitting room, "Clark, you know you can't donate."

"I know, Dad. But what am I supposed to tell her?"

"That you have a problem with needles, which you technically do." Martha said as she laid out the knives and forks. If putting their arm in the woodchipper didn't do anything then little tiny needles wouldn't do anything.

"Oh great. Not only do I lie, but I look like a wuss."

Martha looked at him sympathetically. No one wanted to be seen as a coward especially in front of someone they wanted to impress.

Jonathan picked up the twins school backpacks which they'd left on the chairs and moved them to the window seat. And then he took a seat beside Clark. "Clark, uh... I can't even believe I'm actually gonna say this, but I guess you can't always be honest with people. It's one of the prices you pay for your abilities."

Clark nodded, "That's why I volunteered."

"I'm sure it had nothing to do with the fact that Lana is running it." Martha said dryly, gently teasing her son, making Jessica grin.

Clark shrugged and said evasively, "Well, Whitney dropped out."

Martha looked at her son, "So you thought you'd move in."

"If he doesn't see how great she is, then he doesn't deserve her." He said, deciding to use the blood drive to make her see he was a better choice and would treat her better.

Jessica focused back on her schoolwork, while Jonathan and Martha exchanged a look but stayed silent.

* * *

Lex lifted up the couch cushions in the sitting room, obviously looking for something. The door creaked open behind him. He stopped what he was doing and turned around.

"Looking for something?" Jessica asked as she and Clark each held a crate of white tulips.

Lex smiled and stood up, "My watch. The tulips look great."

"Yeah, you cleaned us out. Mom said if you want some more, you'll have to call Holland." Clark said as the twins put them on the coffee table.

Lex picked up one and smelled it, smiled, "They're Victoria's favourite." Suddenly the crates were thrown off the table.

Lex stood up, "What was that?"

They looked around the room and then started cautiously to the flowers.

"You and Victoria must be getting pretty close." Jessica said as she and Clark started gathering up the flowers.

Lex smiled and came over to help them, "You seem surprised."

"She just doesn't seem like your type." She didn’t know why but there was something about Victoria that just made her …uncomfortable.

He grinned, "Relationships aren't always about love, Jessica. Sometimes they're about mutual goals. Not every girl is Lana Lang." He glanced at her brother smirking.

"Yeah, sorry. It's none of my business really." Jessica apologised, as the twins picked up the crates and took them back to the table.

Lex smiled, "It's okay. I admire your standards. Don't lose that." Lex went back to trying to find his watch while Jessica straightened the flowers.

"You know, I decided to fight for Lana." Clark said to Lex.

Lex looked up in surprise at Clark's new attitude, he leant on the back of an armchair. "Good for you. Why the new attitude?"

"I decided to take the advice of a friend." He looked at Lex and grinned. Lex was always advising him to go after Lana, had even tried to set them up, and Clark knew Lex had more experience than he did in many subjects so he was one of the best people to ask for advice.

Lex grinned back and then looked around the armchair obviously looking for his watch. "Don't you have another watch?" Jessica asked curiously.

"I've got hundreds. This one's special. My mother gave it to me right before she died." His expression softening as it did when he spoke of his mother.

Clark and Jessica look around the room with x-ray vision. "I don't see it."

"What are you, part bloodhound?" Lex smirked.

Clark smiled, "No, I live on a farm. I'm pretty good at finding needles in haystacks. How about we go check the library?"

The twins come into the library and paused as they saw Victoria at the laptop that looked like the one Lex used. She looked up and quickly pressed the keyboard shortcut to log out.

They could hear a pounding and they all looked at each other before the twins rushed out to see what it was. Victoria followed them.

They meet up with Lex in the hall and they all run up the stairs. At the top, there was a door rattling with a bright light shining out through the edges.

Victoria looked at Lex and asked anxiously, "What's going on?"

"Wait here."

Lex stepped forward, towards the door with Clark and Jessica close behind. He grabbed the knob and the pounding and light stop.

Lex glanced behind him and then opened the door and was thrown back against Clark. They went cautiously into the room, and saw little bits - feathers floating like light snow to the floor.

Lex turned on the light switch. Black lights turn on lighting up fluorescent letters on the walls that say "Leave", "Get out", and "Go now."

* * *

The next day at the _Torch_ , Chloe pinned up a picture of one of the "Leave" messages on the Wall of Weird. "It doesn't leave much room for interpretation." Chloe said and walked over to her desk looking smart in a pink top with a red blazer.

Jessica looked at the picture, "It was pretty weird. I mean, the door was shaking. When we got close, it blew open and Lex said he felt something brush past him."

Chloe shrugged, "Maybe his Scottish castle came complete with a poltergeist."

"Well, the police say it's vandals. They don't know many ghosts who write in spray paint and own a black light." Clark said.

"So, how's the blood drive?" Chloe asked, as she moved forward to sit on the edge of Clark's desk. Jessica internally winced at the expression on Chloe’s face and her brother was completely oblivious to it.

"Actually, Lana and I are getting together tonight."

"At her place?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"That's very romantic. Just remember, Clark, once you cross that line, you can't hide behind the cloak of friendship anymore. Proceed with caution." She advised and left.

* * *

Lex and Victoria were kissing on the couch in the sitting room when Lionel burst through the door.

"Lex, you have disappointed me."

"Hi, Dad. It's good to see you, too." Lex smirked.

"Would you mind telling me what she's doing here?" Lionel asked not looking impressed.

"Right now? Working on my neck. But knowing her, I think that's just a start."

Lionel laughed, "Could this be a ploy to get my attention? Well done, it worked."

"I know this is gonna come as a shock, but not everything in my life revolves around you."

"Oh, I understand. So you're simply... being swindled." Lionel poured himself a drink from the wet bar. "Would you excuse us Miss Hardwick? My son and I are going to have a little chat about family loyalty."

"It's all right. I'll run us a bath." Victoria kissed Lex.

"I'll be there shortly." Lex said as she got up.

"I'll send Sir Harry your regards," Victoria said to Lionel as she passed him.

"Swell," Lionel said insincerely.

"This is hardly business," Lex said to his father.

"Generations of Luthors would beg to differ. It's always business, especially where the Hardwicks are concerned. Lex, can't you see she was sent to distract you? Sir Harry has been nipping away at LuthorCorp for months!"

"LuthorCorp is your company." Lex said innocently and Lionel chuckled. Lex stood up and walked closer to his father, "I'm just one of its many expendable employees as you made abundantly clear when you exiled me to this charming cow town."

"Empires are not brought down by outside forces. They are destroyed by weaknesses from within!" Lionel said raising his voice slightly trying to get his point across. He walked closer to his son. "Lex, I've told you this. Smallville is your test. Right now you're failing."

"Thanks for the update, but I know exactly what I'm doing." Lex said confidently.

Lionel shook his head, "No, you don't. She is playing the only card she's got and you are falling for it hook, line, and sinker."

"My personal life is my business." He turned to walk away but stopped when Lionel spoke.

"Not when it affects my company. Then it's my business. Lex, listen to this. If you sell out your family, then you will truly be alone in the world."

Victoria was listening outside the door when she was startled by Amy's approach.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." She walked away. Then, without turning back said quietly. "You don't deserve him."

Jeff was coming out of the servant house as Amy walked up.

"Amy, hey. What's wrong?" He asked his sister, grabbing her arm, concerned about her upset expression.

"Her, what do you think?" She snapped.

"Amy? Amy!"

Amy ignored him and stormed into the house.

* * *

Jessica took a sip of hot chocolate as she sat curled up in her pj's on sofa reading a good book in front of a burning fire. Her parents had headed up to watch a movie in their bedroom. Clark had gone round to Lana’s after dinner and the farm work was done for the day.

She was not going to admit she was waiting up to talk to her brother. She didn't understand why he was so besotted with the girl next door and thought it was going to end in a disaster and Clark getting hurt. But she would never say that to him, he wouldn't want to listen to it. So all she could do was be supportive.

She looked up when she heard the front door and turned around to see her brother come in with a big goofy grin on his face.

"I guess you enjoyed yourself with Lana," She said teasingly.

He came over to sit down on the sofa. "We almost kissed."

She blinked. "You and Miss Lana Lang almost kissed?"

He nodded.

"Wow."

"Yeah." He smiled.

"How did that happen?"

"She was saying how I was the one helping her with the blood drive and I was the one who listens. Who was there for her."

Jessica looked at him a little worriedly. They'd seen the storm brewing on the Lana/Whitney front, it wasn't hard to see that Lana wanted some attention and if Whitney wouldn't and then there was Clark ready to.

She didn't want her brother to get hurt.

"I invited her over to tomorrow to see the sunset from the loft."

"You invited her to watch a sunset from the loft." She repeated.

He nodded.

She started giggling. "You should have asked if she wanted to see your etchings."

"Very funny."

* * *

Clark sat with Jessica in the _Beanery_ looking at a paper with information on Amlodipine. He'd helped Whitney pick up his things at school and found the medication on him and with the way Whitney had snatched it off him got curious.

According to the internet Amlodipine treated high blood pressure and chest pain.

"What would Whitney being doing with this?" Jessica asked echoing Clark's thoughts.

Amy walked in and saw the Kent twins and smiled, "Hi, Clark, Jessica."

"Hi, Amy. Everything okay?" Clark gestured to the empty seat.

"Yeah. Just, um, you know, all the weirdness at the mansion." She sat down. "Everything was fine until Victoria got there. Oh, well, you're Lex's friends. What do you think of her?"

"We really don't know her that well."

"Mmm. Well I think I figured out why she's sticking around. I saw her in Lex's bedroom going through his things."

"What were you doing in Lex's bedroom?" Jessica asked thinking that was more weird then Lexi's girlfriend being in his room.

"Helping my mom." Amy said and looked away. Jessica could tell she was lying but about what?

"And Victoria didn't see you?" Clark asked.

"No," Amy shook her head. "See, Lex is the only one who ever treated me like I was there."

* * *

Victoria turned on the bath water for an evening bath, she started lighting some candles and when the tub was full she turned it off and got in. She relaxed in the hot water but then looked up when she heard footsteps outside the door.

Lex was on his laptop in the study working on some figures for Cadmus Labs when Clark and Jessica entered.

"Clark, Jessica, what brings you over so late? Doing a little ghost hunting?" He shut the laptop.

Clark smiled sheepishly, "No. We came here to talk to you about Victoria... Where is she?" They looked around.

"She's taking a bath. Why, is there a problem?" He could see the twins looked nervous, uncomfortable.

"Last night, when we were in here, we saw her. I... don't really know how to say this." Jessica said, trying to figure out how to word it.

Lex could hazard a guess, "She was going through the files on my computer?"

The twins looked surprised. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Very little happens in this house without my knowledge."

Jessica was relieved that he already knew but then why…? "You don't seem very upset about this." Clark said, as he walked over to the front of Lex's desk.

Lex smirked, "We're playing chess. It's a game. Like I said we've known each other a long time."

"But you don't love her, she goes behind your back. Why do you want to keep her around?" Clark asked, both the twins looked shocked and confused as they each took a seat in front of him. Not able to understand an intimate relationship where the partners are constantly plotting against each other.

He smiled slightly at them, "It's complicated. Thanks for the heads up."

"That's what friends are for. I guess I shouldn't even bring up that Amy's got an obsession with you." Jessica said.

Lex smiled, he'd silently admit he was flattered by the girl's attention, when he'd been a teenager girls would only go after him for his money. And that hadn't really changed. "It's a teenage crush. Nothing more. Hey, how goes your new Lana initiative?" He looked at Clark.

Clark paused and then sighed, "I found something out about Whitney. I saw a prescription in his bag. It's for Amlodipine, it's a—"

Lex knew what it was. "Heart medication. My mother was on it before she had her surgery."

"Is that what...? I'm sorry." Jessica started to ask and then realized it was too personal a question.

Lex shook his head, "She was sick for a long time. The watch I lost, my mom gave it to me when she knew it was getting close. She found a Napoleon franc from 1806 and had it made into the face." He smiled, a real smile that reached his eyes, which was rare for him.

Clark leaned closer, curious, "Why Napoleon?"

"You ever see the painting of _Napoleon's coronation_ by David?" Lex asked.

Clark shook his head, "No."

"Napoleon's mother couldn't make it to his coronation. But when he commissioned it, Napoleon told David to paint her in as if she were there, right in the center. Even though she couldn't be there physically, he brought her into his life through sheer force of will, there to share in his greatness."

"That's a good story." Jessica said, thinking that Lex's mother had loved him very much and must have been one hell of a lady.

Lex smiled, "It's a good watch."

* * *

One of the candles in the bathroom blew out as the door opened. Victoria sat up and looked around. The door was shut.

"Lex?" She called out.

"Ah!" Victoria screamed as she was pulled back and under the water.

In the water, there was the outline of hands holding her down. Victoria struggled and managed to sit back up, and take a few deep breathes, but was pushed down again. All that could be seen of the attacker is the outlined hand on her head. She knocked a vase over with her leg and it crashed on the floor. Clark and Jessica heard it from the hallway and super speeded up the stairs and into the bathroom. Clark picked Victoria up out of the tub and laid her on the floor, Jessica covered her with her robe. She coughed.

"Shh. You're gonna be okay," Jessica assured her.

Clark was knocked across the room by an unseen force and knocked into a mirror, breaking it. Jessica stayed with Victoria but looked around with x-ray vision, as did Clark, and saw a skeleton leaving the room. A piece of the mirror on the floor broke as the person walked out, obviously he'd stepped on it. They both saw that there was blood left on the mirror.

* * *

Clark, Jessica and Chloe were at the _Torch_ next morning looking at the piece of broken mirror.

"It's definitely blood."

"Doesn't exactly fit the Casper paradigm. Which means that whoever attacked you and Victoria in the bathroom... was invisible?" She looked disbelieving at the twins. They shrugged.

She took the mirror and looked closer. "What's this green stuff?" She put it down and smelled her fingers. "Smells like roses." She went to looked at the mirror again but saw her fingers. "Uh... Clark? Jess?"

She held up her hand, the tips of her fingers were invisible.

Clark's eyes widened, "What happened?"

"I just touched it." Chloe said. "Okay, I'm now officially weirded out. What is this?"

Jessica shrugged, "I don't know, but if you rubbed that all over you'd be—"

"Naked?" Chloe interrupted, a little freaked out.

"You'd be invisible." Clark continued.

Chloe wiped off her fingers and they returned to normal.

* * *

Clark, Jessica and Chloe were walking outside the school.

"Okay so what's our next move? Should we call the police?" Chloe asked.

"And report an invisible person?" Jessica asked sarcastically. "We need a viable suspect. And a visible one."

"Well, who's got a problem with Lex's British fling?" Chloe asked as she walked between the Kent twins who spent a lot of time around the billionaire.

"Amy Palmer," Clark said as he remembered the conversation they'd had.

"Her parents are on the mansion's house staff, right?" Chloe asked, it made sense to her.

"Amy said she saw Victoria snooping around Lex's bedroom. She said Victoria didn't see her."

"No wonder." Chloe grabbed Clark's arm, "Wait. Didn't Amy give blood?"

"3:45, station B." Clark recited from memory.

Chloe blinked at him in surprise. "Whoa. You've got a freakishly good memory. Okay, I'll get the blood type on the broken piece of glass and check it against Amy's." Chloe made friends, reporters called them connections or contacts, with people who could help gather information, one of which worked in the local crime lab, they’d be able to compare the blood samples.

"Great. Call me later?" Clark asked.

Chloe grinned, "Top of my speed dial."

Clark headed off and Chloe watched him go with a longing smile.

Jessica rolled her eyes, she had Clark mooning over Lana and then she had Chloe mooning over Clark. Save her from the mooning. "Come on, blondie."

* * *

Clark walked past the lunchroom and stopped when he saw Whitney inside. He looked…alone.

He walked over. "Whitney..."

He looked up and then down again, "Whatever it is, I'm not interested."

Clark sighed and took a seat and asked, "What about Lana? You interested in her?"

"What is it with you and my girlfriend, Kent?"

"Nothing. We're just friends." He denied.

"You think I don't see the way you look at her?"

"Well, at least I pay attention to her. You've got the most unbelievable girlfriend in the world and you don't even know it. What's your problem?"

"How I deal with my girlfriend is my business, okay?" He snapped aggressively and got up to leave.

"I saw the heart medication in your bag. What's going on, Whitney?" Clark asked.

Whitney sighed. Sometimes he couldn’t believe his luck. The coolest cab around. Big-money sponsorship for his intended pro-football career. And Lana Lang, the prettiest girl in town.

The golden couple, some called them. Whitney liked that. It felt good to be the dude who had it all.

And now…

He turned back to face Kent. "It's my dad. He's been in Metropolis all week, you know, for tests."

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"The doctors don't know," Whitney said emotionally.

"You haven't told Lana yet, have you?"

"I figured she's been through enough pain in her life with her parents. I didn't want her to have to go through it with me."

 _(Wonders never cease Whitney thinks about somebody other than himself.)_ Clark thought. And for a brief moment he hesitated and then said, "I don't think you give her enough credit. She's strong. She'd probably understand better than anyone." Clark got up and left, leaving Whitney to stare after him.

* * *

Clark and Jessica entered the _Beanery_ and went over to sit with Lex. "Hey, how's Victoria?" Jessica asked.

"She's resting up in Metropolis for a few days until I can get some answers." Clark nodded, looking distracted so Lex asked, "Everything okay?"

"You ever gotten information you wish you hadn't?" Clark asked.

"In my experience, there's no such thing as too much information. I assume you're talking about the quarterback?" He asked as he took a sip of coffee.

"His father's sick." He said quietly.

"That's too bad."

"I wanted to take my shot with Lana, but now-" He trailed off.

"You feel like you'd be taking advantage." Lex finished for him.

He nodded, "What would you do?"

"Who me? I'd go for it. See, but that's what I like about you, Clark. You wouldn't." Lex said, admiring his friend for his standards and hoped Clark never lost them.

Amy appeared, "Hi, Lex."

Lex smiled, "Amy. This is a surprise."

"Oh, well, I just saw your car outside, so I thought I'd come in and say hi."

Jessica used her x-ray vision to look through her sleeve and saw Lex's watch.

"Well, I appreciate the gesture." Lex said kindly.

"So now that Miss Hardwick is gone, hopefully things will be back to normal." Amy said, smiling happily, glad to be rid of the slinky brunette.

"Victoria will be back in a few days." Lex said.

Amy looked disappointed. "Oh."

"She's really not as bad as you think, Amy." He tried to reassure her.

"Oh, I-I never thought that." She laughed, "Well, bye." Amy left.

Lex noticed Jessica looking after Amy thoughtfully. "What is it?"

* * *

"I don't know what to say, Mr Luthor. Amy's been having some trouble in school, but I can't imagine she would actually try to hurt Miss Hardwick." Mrs Palmer said as she let Lex and the Kent twins into Amy's bedroom.

"I hope I'm wrong." Jessica said as she looked through her drawers and Clark looked at her desk. Lex opened a cabinet and inside was a shrine full of pictures of him. The twins came over to look, "Looks like she's been collecting you."

Lex pulled his watch from behind one of the pictures, "My watch."

Mrs Palmer was stunned. "We had no idea, Mr Luthor. Please don't call the police."

Lex straightened up, "I'm not interested in retribution or publicity, but Amy needs help. Counselling, medical treatment, whatever it takes. Just send me the bill. Even so, I think it'd be best for everyone if you left the mansion tonight."

"Yes, of course." She left and Lex closed the cabinet.

* * *

Jessica and Clark got back from the Luthor mansion and Clark looked at the barn and with x-ray vision saw Lana waiting for him.

He looked conflicted, between what he wanted and the right thing to do.

Jessica patted his arm and headed into the house.

Clark entered the loft where Lana was waiting for him at the window looking out the sky at the sunset.

Lana turned round, "You made it."

"Sorry I'm late," Clark apologized.

"It's just getting to the good part." She grinned. Clark went to her side and looked at the sunset. "What do you think?"

Clark looked over at Lana, "I think it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Lana smiled at the compliment understanding what he was saying, "The other night on the porch, I felt you were trying to tell me something."

"I was... Nell's timing was impeccable as always."

She stepped closer, "She's not here now."

"What I wanted to tell you was... what I wanted to say was... I would never do anything to hurt you." Clark said.

"I know that."

"But if I said what I really wanted to say right now, that's what I'd do. I'd hurt you."

"Why don't you take a shot? I'm pretty strong."

"I know. But I think Whitney needs to know that too."

"I thought you didn't want to talk about Whitney."

"I-I don't." He stepped away. "But if you were my girlfriend, standing in Whitney's loft, I'd hope he'd say the same thing. I understand that you're mad at him, but you need to talk to him, Lana. He needs you right now. He just doesn't know it."

Lana walked closer to him, confused she'd thought something was finally going to happen between them. "Clark, why are you doing this?"

"Because after all this time, you and I are finally friends, and I don't want to lose that."

Lana looked outside, "Look. We missed it."

The sun had set. She grabbed her coat and glanced back at him and then she left.

 _(Yeah, we missed it.)_ Clark thought sadly and sighed.

* * *

That night as Amy was leaving the mansion with her family. She went to walk past Lex and then she stopped and looked back.

"I just wanted to... feel close to you." Amy explained tearfully. He smiled slightly and she headed to the car.

Mrs Palmer came forward, "Jeff is going to pack everything else. My husband will be back in the morning to pick it up. Again, Mr Luthor-"

"It's okay, it's okay. Drive safely." He reassured her kindly. She went to the car and they drove away.

Lex pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number as he turned to head back inside. "Yes, I'd like to leave a message for Victoria Hardwick." The phone flew from his hand. He looked around, "Who's there? Come out and show yourself."

Lex was knocked to the ground.

* * *

Jessica entered the loft where Clark was lying on a couch. "How'd it go with Lana?" She asked.

He sat up so she could take a seat next to him. "We're still friends."

"Are you okay with that?"

"No..." He said and then shrugged, "but I think it's the right call for now."

She nodded.

Chloe came running up the steps, "Hey guys.” She came and sat next to Clark. "Okay, so, bad news on the Dracula front. The drop of blood found on the mirror was type A. Amy Palmer is Type O." Chloe informed them.

"But she had a shrine to Lex in her room."

She shrugged, "She may be a little Lex obsessed, but she's not the one that tried to off Victoria. Check the paper."

Clark looked at the results and Jessica leaned over to look to, "Well, Amy's blood type doesn't match but look at Jeff's."

"Her brother? He's always been so quiet."

"Practically invisible." He grabbed Jessica's arm pulling her with him. "We'll catch up with you later."

Clark and Jessica left and Chloe flopped back onto the sofa and sighed.

* * *

Lex was tied up on the floor of his living room and was coming round to hear someone talking but he couldn't see anyone.

"Don't you understand? She loved you. How could you send her away?!"

"Who are you?" Lex asked dazed.

"Suddenly you care? Master Lex with his castle, his plant, his expensive cars. When did people ever matter to you?"

"Jeff? Where are you?"

Lex managed to get to his feet even though his hands were tied and walked toward Jeff's voice.

"I'm surprised you even know my name. Did you forget the unspoken rule? Servants are supposed to be invisible. We tried to hide, fade into the woodwork. My parents learned to live with it, pretended it didn't matter, but Amy wanted more. And I'm through pretending!"

Jeff knocked Lex to the floor.

"What have I ever done to you?"

"Not to me, to Amy. She loved you and you threw her out like she was nothing."

"I thought she was attacking Victoria," Lex reasoned.

"That was me. I wanted to scare her, make her leave. I wanted everything back to the way it was for Amy. But you're not interested in love."

"That kind of love could get me arrested. She's a little young for me, Jeff."

"You ruined her life! Our lives! I'm not gonna let you hurt her again!" Jeff said as a sword on the wall swung through the air by itself.

The sword flipped through the air and stuck into the wall right beside Lex's head.

* * *

Clark and Jessica ran at super speed to the door of the castle. They tried to open it but it was locked.

"Lex! It's us! Open up!"

"Clark! Jessica!" Lex called out and then he was slammed into the wall knocking him out.

Clark and Jessica broke through the door and rushed through the castle. They tried to go to their friend but were pushed back. They both winced, it felt like the effects of meteor rock but they couldn't see any.

"Stay away from him. This is your fault too." They could hear Jeff but couldn’t see him.

They used their x-ray vision looked in the direction they’d heard the voice and saw a skeleton in front of the fireplace.

"Jeff... what happened?"

"Chemistry, Kent. Some plants don't absorb light. They refract it. I found a weird green rose on the grounds and I studied it. And then, I used the oils to become what I've always been... to Lex, the people at school, everyone." He took a mace off the wall and swung it at Clark. The spiked ball shattered against Clark's face and Clark went flying into the wall.

"That's right. I've heard Luthor talk about you like you're something special. Well, I'm special too."

Clark was grabbed around the neck.

Jessica used her x-ray vision to see him and grabbed hold of him and punched him and sent him flying into the scaffolding that was being used to help decorate the high ceilings. Paint cans on the top spilled on him, giving his unconscious body some form.

* * *

Jeff was on a gurney being wheeled into the ambulance. Clark, Jessica and Lex come down the stairs of the castle.

"What do you think's gonna happen to Jeff?" Jessica asked.

Lex coughed, "A lot of serious therapy. Clearer question is how he made himself invisible."

Clark and Jessica exchanged a look as Lex rubbed his neck. They would have to do something about those roses. "I don't know. I guess the secret's gonna stay with him. How's your head?"

"I've survived worse. Can't say the same about my father's antique collection." Lex grinned.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. My mother always hated that room. 'War is in our nature,' She said. 'We don't need to put it on display'."

* * *

The twins had left Lex but had gone back at superspeed to rip out the green roses unnoticed, the roses only carried a very small amount of meteor rock in them so they’d been able to use their powers though holding the plants hadn’t been very pleasant.

After they’d finished burning the roses Jessica had headed inside and Clark was in the loft looking through the telescope. Through it he could see Whitney and Lana talking on her porch. The quarterback said something and she took him into her arms.

Clark leaned against the wall of the loft, his head bowed.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 13**


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

Clark, Lana, Jessica and Chloe were horseback riding on a misty dirt trail in some woods.

"Okay, here we go. Whoa!" Chloe spoke to the horse under her nervously, she wore a pink hat and a purple jacket but she didn't look very comfortable abroad the horse. Then she spoke to Jessica, Clark and Lana. "I thought learning to drive my dad's Volvo was difficult. But at least the car came with windshield wipers."

"Chloe, you're doing fine for your first time." Jessica reassured her as she rode next to her on her mother's horse Millie; since she needed to focus on Chloe she needed an easy ride instead of Satan or one of the young horses. Jessica had put Chloe on a small black mare that that was the laziest and oldest horse they had, Lady Jane, who rarely could be bothered to do anything.

Clark looked over at Lana riding beside him and started up conversation, "So, how's Whitney holding up?" He was on his own horse Diego, wearing a dark blue sweater with jeans and a warm looking red winter jacket with blue fleece lining, Jessica wore a similar jacket but hers was blue with grey fleece lining and she wore a cherry-red sweater underneath with jeans.

"His dad's still in the hospital, so he's been working shifts at the store."

"It's tough running a family business," Clark said, thinking of the farm.

"I think he secretly wants his dad to sell it. He doesn't want to be saddled with it when he graduates." She said as she rode along on her coloured horse, wearing a white jacket over a yellow shirt with a pale-blue hat on her head.

"I don't blame him. I don't see myself being a farmer when I grow up." He loved the land, working with the animals but it wasn’t only what he wanted to do with his life.

"What do you want to do?" Lana asked, curious.

"I'm not sure. Just as long as it doesn't involve putting on a suit and doing a lot of flying." He wouldn't admit he didn't want to do the flying because he had a fear of heights.

Chloe looked around the saddle, "Where's my - oh - I dropped my camera."

"Chloe, what did you bring that thing for, anyway?" Clark asked, as he shifted Diego to the side to make room for Chloe to come in between him and Lana.

"I'm not out here doing this butt-bashing thing for fun. These woods are like the Bermuda triangle of Smallville." They chuckled. "No, I'm serious, you guys, people come in here, and when they leave they can't remember a thing. There've been dozens of incidences in the past ten years."

"I'll go get your camera." Lana turned her horse and headed back along the path.

"Thank you," Chloe said gratefully.

"The stories in these woods go back to the civil war." Clark said to Chloe not sure what she was looking for.

She shook her head, "No, Clark, what I'm talking about happened like a week ago. Some surveyors from Rickman Industries came screaming out of the woods, and they can't even remember what happened."

"I'm sure you have a theory about this." Jessica said dryly.

"Kyle Tippet."

"The guy who sells weird sculptures in town?" Clark said.

"Yeah, don't you think it's odd he lives out here all alone in the woods?" Chloe said.

Clark shrugged, "Thoreau did."

"Yeah Clark, so did the Unabomber." Chloe retorted.

A high-pitched scream echoed from farther back on the path.

"Lana!" Clark turned in his saddle. He quickly dismounted handing his reins to Jessica. "Stay with the horses." Clark said to the girls and ran back along the path.

Jessica jumped down so she could control the horses and keep Chloe turned away from Clark so she didn't see him super speed away.

* * *

Lana, lying on the ground, opened her eyes to see Kyle Tippet, an unshaven man with dark hair, over her. Clark arrived to see Tippet with arms on Lana's shoulders and Lana struggling to sit up.

"Get away from her!" He yelled.

Kyle ran away, and Clark rushed up to Lana.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Lana reassured him.

Clark helped Lana to her feet and the two look around. There's no sign of Kyle. Clark saw Chloe's camera on the ground, a blinking red light, and picked it up.

* * *

Clark rewound the tape in Chloe's camera so they could watch and what it recorded on a living room TV. It showed Kyle coming up to an unconscious Lana and shaking her.

"What do you think happened, Son?" Jonathan asked from where he sat on the sofa with Jessica while Clark sat on the edge of the coffee table.

"I don't know, but...it just doesn't look like he's trying to hurt her."

Martha entered, speaking into a cordless phone and nodding. "Okay, Nell. Thanks. Bye." Martha hung up.

Clark quickly stopped the recording and asked, "How's Lana?"

"She has a mild concussion. Other than that, she's fine."

"And Nell?" Jonathan asked.

"That's a different story. She wants Clark to go to the police and say that he saw Kyle spook Lana's horse and attacked her."

Clark looked at his parents, "That's not what I saw."

Martha shook her head, "From Nell's tone, I don't think we've heard the end of this."

"Did Kyle seem at all dangerous to you?" Jonathan asked.

Clark looked thoughtful. "He seemed...scared. Chloe mentioned that some surveyors were spooked last week in the woods, and now us. I wonder if there's a connection?"

Martha looked at her husband, "Jonathan, you should go talk to Kyle, get this cleared up."

"Yeah." Jonathan stood and started to move across the room.

Clark stood up as well. "No, I'll go."

Jonathan shook his head, "Clark, I don' think that's a good idea."

"It's not like he can hurt me." Clark pointed out.

"That is not the point."

Clark went over to his father, "Dad, I understand what it's like to be hidden from the world. Give me a shot."

Jessica stood up, agreeing with her brother, "I'll go with him."

Jonathan and Martha exchanged a look.

Jonathan gave in, "All right. Do you know where Kyle lives?"

"I just follow the trail of bad sculptures." He grinned and Jessica followed him out.

Jonathan and Martha exchanged smiles.

* * *

The large offices of Rickman's were decorated with balloons and posters of plants and flowers with the Rickman Industries logo. A model of a plant sits in the center of the room. Victoria Hardwick, wearing a leopard printed jacket over black, looked at one of the posters, holding a champagne glass.

"Miss Hardwick, I'm surprised to find you in Smallville."

"Don't encourage him, Victoria." Lex came up behind the two. "It's funny, I was just saying what this town needs is more pesticides in the water supply."

"Oh, now don't tell me you mind someone else sharing your little sandbox."

"Only when they're polluting it. Hello, Bob." Lex retorted.

Rickman chuckled, "Lex." He extended a hand to Lex, who turned and picked up a glass from a waiter, instead of accepting it.

"I'll leave you boys alone," Victoria smiled at Lex and wandered off.

Lex gestured to the walls, "Photos are a bit over-the-top, but I like what you've done with the place."

"Oh, it's only temporary. Here, have a button." He produced a badge.

Lex held up the badge, "Pass out enough of these and maybe they won't notice you're rendering the town uninhabitable."

Rickman smiled charmingly, "I'm just like you, Lex. Government employee sets my emission levels and I abide. You have an objection?"

"Let's call it an interest. Smallville's my home now."

Rickman smirked, "That's right. Yes, Lionel had mentioned that he'd exiled you here. Had dinner with him a couple of weeks ago."

"Yeah? What happened, somebody more important cancel on him?" Lex asked.

He laughed, "Don't worry, Lex. I'll keep my concerns away from the Luthors. Already found the perfect place for the plant. It's out of the way. It's near enough to the river."

Lex raised an eyebrow, holding up the air-view of where he planned to put his plant. "The Kent farm? I assume you've approached them?"

Rickman shrugged, "Well, that's just a formality."

"The way licenses and zoning permits always seem to be a formality for you, Bob. I know the Kents, and not even you could convince them to sell that farm." Lex started to leave. _(I almost wish I could watch Jonathan Kent put him in his place.)_

Rickman smirked, "You'd be surprised."

Lex stopped and turned back to Rickman. "Trust me, Bob. You're not that charming." He tossed the logo button to Rickman and left.

* * *

"I wonder why he lives like this." Clark said thoughtfully as he drove into the woods. "Out in the middle of nowhere, so isolated from everyone else."

"That's the way he wants to live. Not everyone is a people person or enjoys company." Jessica said looking at her brother.

"I guess, it just seems lonely."

Clark pulled up in the Kent's blue pickup truck in front of Kyle's trailer and the twins got out. The area outside Kyle's trailer was surrounded with modern art-style sculptures made from salvage, a fire burned in a barrel.

They looked around as they crossed to the trailer and knocked, looked in a window next to the door, then knocked again. After no one answered, they looked at each other and Jessica shrugged, they turned to leave and were startled to find Kyle behind them.

"You're trespassing."

"How'd you do that?" Jessica asked.

"Magic. Haven't you heard of crazy Kyle who lives in the woods by himself? He's somewhere between Bigfoot and the Blair Witch." He said ominously.

"I'm –" Clark extended a hand to Kyle, which Kyle did not shake.

"Clark and Jessica Kent. Jonathan and Martha's kids."

"How'd you know that?" Jessica asked, as Clark withdrew his hand.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "I live in a trailer, not a cave."

"We wanted to talk to you about what happened this afternoon." Clark said as he spotted something and walked toward a pile of salvage.

Kyle turned around, "You mean the girl? Well, the horse threw her and I went to make sure she was still breathing."

"So you don't make a habit of scaring people out of the woods...and spooking their horses?" Clark turned to Kyle as he spoke, holding a blue hardhat with the Rickman Industries logo on it.

Kyle took the hat from Clark. "If I wanted to explain myself all the time, I'd get a job. But I left that world behind for a reason. Goodbye."

"Why are you so unfriendly?" Jessica asked, surprised by his rudeness.

Kyle turned back to look at them, "Because I'm not interested in friends."

"Everyone needs a friend." Clark said.

"No they don't," He looked back at them, "because they'll always betray you in the end." Kyle entered his trailer, leaving the twins outside.

"That went well," Jessica said sarcastically, looking at her brother.

* * *

Clark and Jessica entered the _Beanery_ , Jessica gestured for him to talk to Lana while she got them something to drink. He smiled at her and went over to take a seat at a table, across from where Lana was already sitting.

Jessica ordered their drinks at the counter and smiled as she saw Lex enter and walked over to her, “Hey.”

“Jessica, glad I caught you.”

She looked at him puzzled, “You need me for something?”

“More like I wanted to give you the heads up. What’s going on over there?” He gestured with his head to where Clark was talking with Lana and Whitney.

“We went riding the other day, and Lana fell off her horse and someone came to check on her. Nell wants Clark to go to the police and say that the person who found her spooked her horse on purpose. Kyle said he saw her horse spook at a bird and he checked on her.”

“Ah.” Lex watched the conversation between the three teens.

"How you feeling?" Clark asked.

Lana nodded, "Better. Thanks. Nell said you were going to talk to the police."

Whitney approached the table from behind Clark carrying two drinks.

"Actually, I went out and spoke to Kyle."

"You talked to that psycho?" Whitney asked incredulously and passed Lana her drink.

"Yeah." He cleared his throat, "He said that he was just trying to make sure Lana was okay."

Whitney took a seat at the table next to Lana.

"Do you believe him?" Lana asked.

Clark looked thoughtful, "Yeah, I think I do."

"If I were there, I would have done something." Whitney said and took sip of his drink.

Whitney and Clark exchanged a look, as Lana looked at Whitney.

"Do you remember anything?" Clark asked.

She shook her head, "Not really."

He sighed, "I gotta get home. I'm glad you're okay."

She smiled.

Clark stood up and walked away from the table, stopping at the counter near the door and where Lex was standing talking to Jessica.

"That looked uncomfortable." Lex remarked as Clark walked up to him and took a seat at the counter next to Jessica. "Listen, has Bob Rickman been by the farm?"

"Why would he be interested in us?" Clark asked.

"He's interested in buying your land."

Clark scoffed. "You have met our dad. Why are you even worried?" Jessica asked.

"I've seen Rickman talk people out of house and home. He's a locust. He tears through a community and betrays anyone who trusts him. Tell your dad to be careful."

They saw that Lex looked a little worried so took him seriously. "Okay."

* * *

Rickman was in his offices bent over, eyeing the model for his new plant when he heard footsteps and straightened. He knew who it was.

"Hello, Kyle. Wondering when you'd stop by." He took a sip of his drink.

"We had an agreement. You do whatever you want with the rest of the world, but when it comes to this town, you leave it alone."

"We made those rules a long time ago. World's changed, Kyle."

"Maybe it's time the public knew the whole truth about Bob Rickman." Kyle suggested.

Rickman chuckled, "Public believes whatever I tell them. I spent the past nine years honing my skill while you just hid in the woods, because you were afraid." He sneered.

Kyle extended his hand to Rickman. "Take my hand. See how afraid I am."

Rickman eyed Kyle, but refused to take him hand. After a moment, Kyle pointed at Rickman as he spoke. "You've been warned."

Kyle left.

* * *

Whitney left the _Beanery_ to see Clark and Jessica, on the other side of the street, approaching Rickman's offices and encountering Kyle.

"Kyle. What are you doing here?"

Kyle shrugged, "Uh, just registering a complaint."

Whitney's face turned angry and he started across the street.

"What do you have against Rickman?" Jessica asked curiously.

"There used to be a time when people just minded their own business."

Jessica looked down, but looked up as Whitney yelled, "Hey, Tippet!" And approached Kyle.

"And what's your problem?" Kyle asked.

Whitney pointed at him, "You are. Touch Lana Lang again, and I'll take care of you myself."

"Whitney, back off." Clark said firmly.

"I've got my eye on you." Whitney turned and walked toward his truck, disabling the alarm as Clark, Jessica and Kyle continued to talk.

Kyle looked at the twins, "That's why I don't come into town."

"You want a ride home?" Clark offered.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Kyle asked, surprised by their kindness.

Clark shrugged, "I figure you're not a bad guy. You're just not a people person."

Kyle laughed, "What gave that away?"

"You want a ride or not?"

"Yeah, I gotta stop and get groceries."

"No problem." Clark walked toward the truck and opened the passenger door for Kyle.

Rickman, watching the scene from the door to his offices, called to Whitney, who was staring at Clark, Jessica and Kyle, and just about to enter his truck.

"Excuse me! I'm sorry, I couldn't help, uh, overhearing. Are you having a problem with Kyle Tippet?"

Whitney approached Rickman as the Kent twins and Kyle drove off.

"Yeah, he attacked my girlfriend."

Rickman extended his hand to Whitney. "Bob Rickman. Maybe I can help."

Rickman clasped Whitney's hand with both of his, and a green glow emanated from his hand and Whitney's eyes.

* * *

Clark and Kyle pulled up to Kyle's trailer. Kyle held a bag of groceries on his lap.

"Thanks for the ride, I really appreciate it."

"Next time don't talk my ear off," Clark joked.

Kyle moved to open the door and get out.

"Hey, uh, why were you at Rickman's?" Jessica asked.

Kyle sat back. "Why were you at Rickman's?"

"We heard a rumour he's trying to buy our farm."

"Stay away from him." Kyle advised.

"Do you miss it? A regular life, I mean?" Clark asked, thinking about what his life must be like, alone out in the woods, no company, no one to talk to. How lonely and boring it must be.

"Some people weren't meant to have a regular life. Thanks. Bye." Kyle got out.

Jessica and Clark looked at each other, and Clark drove the truck away as Kyle crossed to the door of his trailer.

While unlocking the door, Kyle saw a reflection of Whitney approaching him in the glass of a window next to the door, and turned. Whitney swung at Kyle with a bat, knocking the bag of groceries from his arms. Kyle ducked as Whitney swung again, smashing the bat into the trailer door.

* * *

Clark slowed as he noticed a truck parked off to the side of the road. He stopped the truck and got out, recognition apparent on his face.

"Whitney."

Clark and Jessica dashed back toward the trailer at super-speed.

* * *

Whitney continued to attack Kyle, missing several times before connecting with Kyle's chest and knocking him to the ground. Whitney tried to hit Kyle again, but Kyle kicked him back, knocking the bat from Whitney's grasp. Kyle picked it up, and Whitney grabbed a flaming beam from a barrel fire and swung it wildly at Kyle.

Kyle swung at Whitney, connecting with his chest and causing him to double over and drop the beam. The twins arrived as Kyle was about to hit Whitney with the bat, and Clark placed himself in the bat's path. The bat shattered against Clark. Clark pushed Kyle against the trailer, knocking him unconscious. Clark bent down and gripped Whitney, who looked up at Clark, panting. Clark looked over at the unconscious Kyle, his expression a mixture of confusion and anger.

Kyle was guided into a police car by a deputy as Jonathan crossed the scene to where Clark and Whitney are leaning against a second police car.

"They're booking Kyle for assault. All right, what happened, guys?" Jonathan asked.

"I saw Kyle in town. He blew me off, so I came out here to talk." Whitney explained.

"So you drove all the way out here in the middle of the night?" Jonathan said dubiously.

"Yeah. I had a feeling he was going to attack Lana again. Next thing I know, he attacks me with a bat."

Jonathan looked at the twins and asked, "Is that what happened?"

"We did see Kyle swing at Whitney, but..."

"But what?"

"Kyle says Whitney swung at him first."

"That's crazy. Why would I do that?"

Clark shook his head, "I don't know. None of this makes any sense."

"Yes it does! First he attacks Lana, then he comes after me. The guy's dangerous and needs to be locked up -"

"Whitney, we've all had a rough night, why don't you just calm down, alright?" Jonathan suggested.

"You saw it with your own eyes. That freak tried to kill me! Now you're saying it's my fault?" Whitney shook his head and walked off.

Jonathan put an arm around Jessica's shoulders and patted Clark's, "Come on kids, let's go home."

* * *

Chloe held a copy of a newspaper with a story and picture of Kyle. "Tippet hasn't broken hermit status in years and all of a sudden he's one of Smallville's most wanted?"

"Something must have made him snap." Pete said.

"I think it's Bob Rickman." Clark said looking at his friends.

"Yeah, but what does our rural Rodin have against Rickman, other than the obvious "poisoning the environment" angle?" The blonde asked

"I don't know. Could you do some digging, find a connection?" He looked at Chloe.

"Yeah. Absolutely. Sounds like an interesting story ‘tree-hugging hermit versus pesticide tycoon’." Chloe said and held a separate story with a picture of Rickman alongside one of Kyle.

Pete took the two and looked between the pictures. "What do you think they have in common?"

"Definitely not their personal grooming habits." Chloe joked.

Lana entered, obviously angry.

"Lana. Hey, what's wrong?" Clark asked standing up and walked up to Lana.

She looked at Jessica, Chloe and Pete, "Can you give us a minute?

Chloe looked at Jessica and Pete, "Yeah." They left them alone.

"Whitney said you accused him of attacking Kyle."

"I didn't accuse him, I just have some questions." Clark denied.

"Like what?" Lana asked.

"Like why was he there?" Clark said.

"He was just trying to talk with him. We both know Whitney can be a little overzealous, but his heart's in the right place."

Clark looked doubtful. "I just don't think Kyle would do something like that. He doesn't seem like a violent person."

"And you can tell that from knowing him for two days? He's lived in the woods alone for ten years."

"That makes him odd, not dangerous." Clark said.

"Whitney wouldn't attack anybody," She argued back.

"He strung me up in a field." He reminded her.

"So that's what this is about? You haven't forgiven him."

"Lana, I just think there's something else going on here." Clark tried to explain.

"Yeah, there is. You're looking for an excuse to knock Whitney. You know what he's going through with his dad. If you don't like him, just say it. Don't pretend to be his friend." Lana stormed out.

Clark looked after her hurt that she would believe that little of him. He thought, _(I have never pretended to be his friend. And no matter what's going on with his dad doesn't mean he has the excuse to hurt someone.)_

* * *

Clark and Jessica entered to find Jonathan sitting on a stool, staring at a contract bearing his and Rickman's signature, and Martha standing, speaking to him.

"How could you do this without telling me? What happened to "this land is our legacy?" Martha demanded furious.

The twins exchanged looks, their mother rarely ever got this angry but when she did look out. "What's going on, guys?" Jessica asked cautiously.

"Your father sold the farm to Bob Rickman." Martha snapped.

Clark stepped closer to his father, "What? How?"

"I don't know. One minute I'm telling him he doesn't stand a chance and the next thing I know I've got a signed contract in my hand." Jonathan said utterly bewildered.

"I called our lawyer. He said he can't do anything until he sees the contract but "the devil made me do it" argument wouldn't hold up in court."

Jonathan couldn't stop staring at the piece of paper. "I just don't believe I did this."

"What did Rickman do?" Clark asked.

He shook his head, "Nothing. He made his case, he shook my hand, that was it."

"It can't be that easy."

"Well, then, how else do you explain my signature on this contract?" Jonathan put the contract down on the counter, and the four Kents exchanged looks.

Clark picked the contract up and started to move away. "I think I know someone who can help."

"No. I will not owe Lex Luthor anything. Thank you." Jonathan said firmly guessing what his son was suggesting.

"Right now you don't have anything to owe," Martha pointed out.

The twins headed out with the contract.

* * *

Clark, carrying two drinks, passed Whitney and Lana, who are talking but pause and give him cold looks. He slowed for a second, but then continued to where Jessica and Lex are sitting. He sets the drinks down and took a seat.

Lex closed a file folder he's holding and leaned forward to talk to Clark. "Ouch. What's that all about?"

"I just won't cave on my opinion of Kyle Tippet. It's put me on the outs with Lana." He took a sip of his drink.

"So you're Atticus."

Clark looked confused.

"Atticus Finch? ' _To Kill a Mockingbird'_?" Lex clarified.

Clark shrugged, "Never read it."

"You should. You two have a lot in common. Small-town heroes. Believe in the truth. Not willing to back down." Despite the seven year gap between them, Lex really liked the teenagers. The kids were straight arrows. They possessed a solid set of values, which some might call old-fashioned but which Lex appreciated for what they were. Morals in an immoral world.

And they weren’t afraid to stand up for what they believed in. In the grey world of yes-men and flunkies that made up much of Lex’s life, the twins stood out like a beacon.

Lex just knew there was more to twins than met the eye. He found their day to day honesty and open mind refreshing. They didn’t judge him because of who and what Lex’s dad was and could do; and that plus their utter lack of greed even after befriending a billionaire’s son, was the most astonishing thing of all.

Clark was almost like the kid brother that Lex had never had and Jessica was a very close friend but he didn’t quite see her as a little sister, though it would make things easier if he did.

“How's it end?" Jessica asked curiously, bringing him back to the present conversation. "I know it's on our literature book list, I think we're doing it next term."

Lex shrugged, "It's not about the ending, it's about the journey."

Clark looked over at Whitney and Lana. "What kills me is that I know that I'm right. I just wish I could get them to see it."

"That, my friend, is the key to leadership - not only knowing you're right, but convincing everyone else. If you can do that, the world's your oyster."

Clark sighed, "Right now, I'd settle for getting our farm back."

"The good news is the deal's worth three times market value. The bad news is, it's ironclad. Meaning it'll take a dozen extra lawyers. Fortunately, I've got an army of them." He offered, smiling.

Jessica smiled at him gratefully, "For once, I think our parents will be glad for your help."

"I'd love to know what Rickman said to convince your father. I know the farm's in debt, but he's going to pave it over and turn it into a wasteland. Hardly better than the offers I've made."

Clark shrugged, "I just know that my father would never sell the farm."

"Except that he did. Rickman's known for getting past people's defences, but that's just good business...unless you think there's more to it than that." Lex said thoughtfully.

Clark considered what Lex has said, and his expression changed. He grabbed his coat and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Lex asked.

"Jail."

Clark left, Jessica shrugged at Lex, “Thanks Lex, catch ya later,” and quickly followed her brother.

* * *

Kyle sat in a cell, his back against the bars when a deputy entered.

"Let's go. On your feet. You've got a visitor here."

He stood, and the deputy opened the cell. Kyle held out his hands, and then grabbed the deputy's. The green glow of Rickman's and Kyle's powers surrounded their hands.

Kyle, wearing the uniform of the deputy he’d just ensnared, walked between police cars, heading away from the jail. From farther down the street, Clark called to him.

"Kyle!"

Kyle turned to see Clark, and they both turn at the sound of a gun cocking. The deputy that Rickman entranced aimed and fired at Kyle.

"No!"

Shifting to super speed, Clark and Jessica watched the bullet sail past their heads, heading toward Kyle. The twins started to run, grabbing Kyle and pulling him to the ground behind a cruiser, but not fast enough to keep the bullet from passing through Kyle's shoulder. The deputy continued to fire his gun at where they'd fallen, but when he approached, the three have vanished, leaving only a bloodstain on the ground. The deputy looked around, confused.

* * *

Lex, Jessica and Clark stood in a bedroom where Kyle laid on a bed. A scruffy-looking man with long hair, wearing earrings and necklaces, sunglasses perched on his head, and wearing a stethoscope, attended the injured, unconscious recluse, stitching his wound. The twins have bloodstains on their clothes.

"How bad?" Lex asked the weird looking man.

"It's no worse than when Ozzy snorted that row of fire ants down in Queensland."

Clark took a few steps closer to Lex and asked softly, "This guy really a doctor?"

"He was. Now he's more of an on-call specialist. You know...actors, rock stars, billionaire's sons."

"How do you know him?" Jessica enquired curiously, he didn’t seem the type Lex would associate with.

"Long story." Lex said evasively.

"What's a guy gotta do to get a drink around here?" The doctor asked.

"Finish sewing." Lex said and then to the twins, "Don't worry, Toby appreciates discretion. Nobody will ever know Kyle was here."

"Thanks."

Lex turned to the twins, "I'm curious. Why did you think I'd be willing to harbour a fugitive?"

They shrugged, "We figured my parents would freak. And if we took him to a hospital, they'd put him back in jail. You're the only one we could trust."

"All in all, it's easier than that knife wound of yours." The twins looked at Lex in surprise. "Club Zero, remember that? Bled all over my Mustang."

"Can we talk to him now?" Lex asked, wanting to change the subject.

The man stood and picked up a doctor's bag. "I gave him something for the pain. It's lights out 'till the morning. My usual payment?"

Lex looked at the twins who looked surprised, then answered. "Brown bag on my desk. See you, Toby."

"Lex." The man picked up a coat from a chair and left.

"Thank you for doing this Lex, I don't know how we can repay you." Jessica said gratefully.

"Don't worry about it." Lex smiled, "You two better get home, it's late."

They started to leave, but paused near the doorway of the bedroom when Lex spoke to them. "Hey, Atticus...you may want to change your shirt."

Clark looked down at the stains on his shirt, then over at Kyle, and left. Lex looked down at the unconscious hermit.

* * *

Lana sat in Clark's loft as he climbed the stairs. He looked surprised to see her waiting for him.

She stood up. "Hi, Clark."

"You're the last person I expected to find here."

"I heard Kyle Tippet escaped. I was a little freaked out." Lana shrugged.

"Don't worry. He's not coming after anybody." Clark reassured her.

"How do you know?" Lana asked hearing the certain tone in his voice.

"I just do."

"I'm sorry I bothered you." Lana said ready to storm out.

"If you were worried, why did you walk all the way over here, instead of calling?" Clark asked, and thought _(Or call Whitney.)_

She shrugged, "I don't know, I thought you might have changed your opinion.

"Well, if you came over for an apology, you're out of luck." Clark said firmly standing up to her.

Lana walked towards him angrily. "Clark, he escaped from jail! You have to admit, it looks pretty bad."

"You don't know the whole story."

"Then tell me. What is it?"

"I don't know it yet! But you've already made up your mind about the guy, so what do you care?"

"I wanted to clear the air and preserve our friendship, but now I don't even know why I bothered." Lana said and left.

Clark came close to saying something, but didn't, looking frustrated. _(Maybe Kyle's on to something living isolated from the world.)_

* * *

A waitress served a foamy mug to Lex at the counter. "There you go."

"Thank you." He picked up his drink and took a sip.

Rickman entered and approached Lex. "Hello, Lex."

Lex turned around, and Rickman extended his hand. Lex looked at it, not accepting it.

"Oh, come on Lex. This "Art of War" stuff is for amateurs."

"It's not that. I just don't like you." He said.

Rickman rubbed the fingers of his hand together as Lex moved around him, heading into the other section of the coffee house. Rickman followed.

Rickman chuckled, "My attorney tells me that my purchase of the Kent farm is being challenged."

"I warned you that the Kents were a tough nut to crack." Lex took a seat at a table, and Rickman sat across from him.

"I recognize LuthorCorp lawyers when I see them. Why are you involved?"

"Smallville's my home, and the Kents are my friends." He said simply. _(And I'll enjoy taking you down a peg or two.)_

Rickman stood. "Well, with friends like you, Lex..." Rickman put a hand on Lex's shoulder as he passed him.

"Don't touch me." Rickman removed his hand. "Speaking of old friends, I heard Kyle Tippet escaped from jail."

"Now, why do you assume we're old friends?" Rickman asked.

"Just a rumour."

"Have you seen him?"

Lex now knew that there was a connection between Rickman and Kyle like the Kent twins suspected. "I never met the man, but I'll be sure to pass on your regards when I do."

Rickman started to leave, and ran into Chloe, Jessica and Clark. Chloe went to sit a Lex's table as Clark confronted Rickman, Jessica went past but didn't sit down.

"How'd you get my dad to sign that contract?"

"Oh, you must be the Kent boy. I'm a good businessman. No hard feelings, huh?" Rickman extended his hand to Clark.

Clark took it and Rickman looked surprised when nothing happened and then Clark started to squeeze, and Rickman's hand audibly crunched. Rickman winced in pain at the handshake. Clark finally let go and then walked past him to join the others at Lex's table. An old newspaper article with a picture of Rickman and Kyle holding a plaque sat on the table in front of Chloe as she told them about what she found.

"So, I spent the morning delving into the exotic world of agricultural equipment, and it seems that Kyle and Rickman were partners in the mid-80s."

"They sold farm equipment?" Lex said in surprise.

"Yeah, they were Salesmen of the Year, three years running - '89, '90 and '91. Then the year after that Rickman started his own company and Kyle went ‘Walden’."

"Wonder what happened," Jessica said thoughtfully.

"I don't know but I found this story in the _Smallville Ledger_." Chloe handed the clipping to Clark.

"Salesmen trapped in car after meteor shower." Clark read out the headline and looked at Chloe guessing what she was thinking.

"I'm guessing whatever's going on started that special day in October, fifteen years ago."

"Let's go ask him."

"What, you know where he is?" Chloe said in surprise.

Clark and Jessica looked over at Lex, who smiled thinly at Chloe.

* * *

Lex, Clark, Jessica and Chloe enter the bedroom to find a woman in hospital scrubs sitting on a chair, reading, next to the unmade bed where Kyle had been asleep.

"Where's Kyle?" Lex asked.

"Who?"

Clark crossed to Lex. "I think I know where he went."

Clark, Jessica and Chloe left and Lex stared at the empty bed.

* * *

Kyle stepped out of his trailer carrying a duffel bag as the Kent twins and Chloe approached.

"I appreciate the help, but I'm done here."

"We know that Rickman used to be your partner." Clark said as Kyle walked past him.

"That was a million years ago."

Kyle headed toward the woods, but stopped as Chloe spoke. "What happened to you guys in that meteor shower? Trust me, you're not the only ones that were affected by it."

"What's going on with you and Rickman? How did he get my dad to sell our farm?" Clark approached him, and Kyle turned to Clark.

"You know, until that day we were the worst salesmen to ever carry a catalogue... and all that changed after they pulled us out of that car. With a single handshake we could get people to do whatever we wanted them to do. Buy a tractor. Stand on one leg."

"You're saying you have the power of persuasion?" Jessica questioned.

"How long does it last?" Chloe questioned.

"Until the person does what I tell them to do. Could be two minutes, two hours, and then they come out of it without a memory."

"What happens if they can't do what you want?" Clark asked.

"They keep trying, unless they're forcibly snapped out of it like your friend, Whitney."

"Well, it sounds good in theory, but, uh, how 'bout you prove it?" Chloe asked stepping forward, doubtful about the whole thing.

Clark tried to stop her. "Chloe –"

"What? The guy lives in a crappy trailer out in the woods. You'd think if he has this power he'd use it to sell some of these sculptures."

"It's dangerous."

"I'm used to living on the edge." Chloe said, not impressed by the warning.

Kyle held out his hand, Chloe took it, and Kyle grasped hers with both of his, as a green glow surrounded his hands.

"You have feelings for Clark, don't you, Chloe? You see him, and you want him. All this time, you've been hiding it. Now you can show him."

As Kyle spoke, Jessica's eyebrows went up while Clark blinked in surprise and then he smiled and looked unconvinced. His eyes go wide when Kyle finished talking and Chloe turned to him, ran her hands up his stomach and across his chest, grabbed his coat and shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Clark struggled a little as Kyle looked on and Jessica was trying hard not to laugh at Clark's wide eyed expression. Finally Chloe came up for air.

Chloe turned back to Kyle as Clark stood, stunned.

"Okay. Come on! I'm ready."

Clark, Jessica and Kyle exchanged a look.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? And why is my mouth minty?"

Jessica grinned, "Let's just say he proved his point."

Clark wiped his mouth.

Chloe realized what had happened, "Oh...God, did I just –?"

Clark reassured her, "Don't worry. It was… fine."

Chloe put her hand to her mouth in shock, _(I finally get to Kiss Clark and I don't remember it.)_

Kyle picked up his bag, "Well, now that the party trick's over...I gotta hit the road."

"Wait. You have these gifts, but you hid in the woods. Why?"

Kyle started to walk away, but stopped at Clark's question, sighed. "Because I was scared that I wouldn't be able to control it and that I'd wind up like Bob."

The twins could understand being afraid of losing control of your powers, of hurting someone with them. "What happened between you and Rickman? Why does he want to kill you?" Jessica walked to stand in front of Kyle.

"He knows that I know his secret, and...I threatened to expose him if he ever built a plant here."

"Yeah, but he'd been destroying communities like this for years. How come you let him get away from it for so long?" Chloe asked.

"Because I wanted to be left alone!" Kyle snapped. "As long as it wasn't here, it wasn't my problem."

Clark joined Jessica in front of Kyle. "Our dad lost our farm because you didn't tell anyone."

"Do you know what it's like to have to hide because of who you are?" Kyle asked.

The twins looked at each other and Clark nodded and said quietly, "Yes, we do. But when you have a gift you can't just hide in a hole and hope it goes away."

* * *

Lex looked up from behind his desk as his office door opened and Rickman walked in. "How did you get in here?"

"Oh, your guard at the front gate let me through. He's a great guy."

"I didn't realize we had a meeting on the books."

"We don't. I come with an olive branch. I just want to let you know you can call off your lawyers. I am dropping the Kent farm as a proposed site."

"What's the matter? Losing your touch?" Lex asked leaning forward.

Rickman chuckled, "No, I've just decided that Smallville really isn't worth the hassle."

"Oh."

"Least I know where I'm not wanted."

Lex leaned back in his chair, "Okay, then. Thanks for stopping by."

"Well, since you won, how 'bout it? Truce?" Rickman extended his hand to Lex.

* * *

Kyle was finally convinced to help them. The twins convinced Chloe to go and they'd get Lex to help them. With everyone looking for Kyle they decided to leave his place and get out of sight.

So they waited at B.B Davenport's Route 7 auto repair shop on the empty outskirts of town, Lex was on his way to help them publically bring Rickman down.

While they waited Jessica kept thinking of what Kyle had said, _"Some people weren't meant to have a regular life."_

What about her and Clark? Would they end up like Kyle, isolated from the world by their powers? Weren't they in some ways already isolated from the world? But then Kyle didn't have their parents so there was hope for them - wasn't there?

She sighed and tried to stop her thoughts from going around in circles, she knew Clark was thinking the same things she was.

Lex soon arrived in a black four-door sedan, which he parked near the gas pumps. Clark, Jessica and Kyle climbed out of the truck and walked over as Lex exited his car and spoke to them.

"I called some friends at the _Planet_ and the _Inquisitor_. Would you be willing to talk to them?"

Kyle glanced at the Kent twins and then agreed. "I'll do what I have to, to stop him."

Lex gestured to the car, "Get in. I have to fill up if we're going to Metropolis."

"Thanks, Lex."

Clark, Jessica and Kyle go into the car, and Lex swiped a credit card and lifted the pump. He clicked his remote, which locked the car doors.

"Lex?" Clark called out confused.

Lex began to spray gasoline all over the exterior of the car.

"What's going on?" Jessica shouted, but she had the bad feeling she already knew.

Lex took a few steps away from the car, lighted a lighter, and tossed it onto the gasoline on the ground. The fire spread to the car's exterior.

"Rickman's got to him!" Kyle shouted.

Both the twins tried to open their doors, and failing, kicked it off the car. Jessica jumped out and grabbed Kyle pulling him out the car, the three of them started to run. The car exploded, knocking Kyle to the ground.

Lex saw Clark and Jessica grab Kyle and disappear in a blur. "Clark, Jessica... you have some explaining to do."

Rickman pulled up in a car making Lex turn to face him. "What just happened?"

"I have my suspicions."

"Well I'd hate to think that you failed to get the job done."

Lex looked at him, "Relax. Failing isn't something I do."

Rickman pulled out a machine gun, wiped his prints from it, and handed it to Lex. "Just in case."

Lex took the gun and headed toward the garage as Rickman looked on.

* * *

Lex entered the garage where Clark, Jessica and Kyle were hidden, slowly searching for them. "I always knew you were keeping secrets from me, ...but I never thought they were this good."

Lex spotted the injured Kyle and grabbed him, lifting him and pushing him against a car.

"Clark? Jessica? You know that guy you're trying to protect? I'm going to shoot him now."

Clark emerged from his hiding place, behind a car across the garage. "Lex!"

"There you are." Lex let go of Kyle, who slid to the ground, apparently unconscious.

"Don't do this. I'm your friend."

Lex scoffed. "Oh, please. You think I don't see the way your parents look at me? The way half the town looks at me? You're no different. Friendship's a fairy tale, Clark. Respect and fear are the best you can hope for."

"Rickman's doing this to you."

He shrugged, "What if he did?"

"You hate Rickman!"

"You can learn a lot from someone you hate."

Lex opened fire on Clark. Clark twisted and turned, dodging some of the bullets, but finally he turned his back as they began to connect. Clark fell to the ground.

Jessica, from her hiding place, watched in shock and then at superspeed ran forward, ripped the machine gun out of Lex's hands and pushed Lex away, sending him flying into a set of shelves, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Rickman sat in his car, uneasy. He reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a handgun, then got out the car. Kyle approached from behind and grabbed Rickman's shoulder and the hand holding the gun. The two grasp hands around the gun, their hands glowing green.

"Hello, Bob."

Rickman struggled, and then his eyes glowed green.

* * *

"Lex!" The twins rushed to the unconscious Lex, checking to see if he was hurt.

They turned as they heard a gunshot from outside.

* * *

The twins came out of the garage to find Kyle standing over Rickman's body.

"I always was the better salesman."

They looked from Kyle to the body, and then back.

"Are you okay?" Jessica asked.

Kyle nodded, and Clark nodded back.

"I saw you get shot, Clark."

The twins exchanged a look, "I...uh..."

"Don't worry. Just don't hide in the woods like I did. You got a gift. Use it to do great things. I think I'll do the same with mine." He smiled, feeling more at peace then he had in years.

* * *

At the kitchen table Jonathan had a newspaper with an article about Rickman's suicide with Jessica leaning over to read it with him. Clark had his shirt open and off the shoulder, exposing several nasty red bruises which Martha was tending to.

"I can't believe each one of these bruises was a bullet." Martha said in amazement and horror.

Clark hissed as she touched one of the bruises with a cloth.

"Sorry."

The twins had told their parents what had happened but the paper had a different version. According to them Rickman had committed suicide because of his potential failure of his Smallville plant with the Kents standing against them and possibly being frightened over Metropolis's Police Departments investigation into a mysterious death of an agent for Center For Environmental Protection who had Rickman under his scrutiny. "Guess that answers that question." Jonathan tossed the paper on the table.

"It's weird...I get shot at and the bullets are fired by my best friend." Clark pulled his shirt on.

Martha and Jonathan exchanged a quick look, and then Jonathan looked at Clark. "What do you think happened to Kyle?"

"I don't know, but I think he's out in the world making a difference now."

At the sound of a knock and a door opening, Lana entered the room.

"Hi, I, uh, hope I'm not interrupting."

Jonathan stood up.

"No. Come on in." Clark said.

"We'll, uh, we'll be outside." Jonathan said, and Martha touched Clark and left with Jonathan.

"I'll go upstairs." Jessica looked at her brother and walked past Lana and headed to her room.

Clark walked to stand next to Lana. "I didn't know if we were still talking."

"I'm not sure what happened with Kyle, and it's really not important. I think our friendship's worth more than one argument."

"Yeah, me too."

Clark and Lana exchange smiles.

"You know, I thought we were done there for a while." Clark said.

"You and me are going to be friends for a very long time. We may have our ups and downs, but that's just the way it works."

Clark smiled again.

* * *

Lex climbed the barn loft stairs to find Clark sitting on a trunk near his telescope and Jessica reading _'To Kill a Mockingbird_ ', though it looked like she'd only just started. The morning star shines through the loft's opening.

"Clark. Jessica."

Jessica looked up and smiled, "Hey." She put her bookmark on the page and shut the book.

Clark turned and stood as Lex approached him.

"You can tell your dad I talked to my lawyers. Because of Rickman's untimely demise...they're not expanding. They ripped up the contract." He didn’t mention that due to the bad PR that everyone was bailing Rickman Industries and he was buying up the company which had included the Kent Farm contract.

Jessica sighed in relief, "Thanks."

"Hey, what are friends for?" He grinned.

"How you feeling?" Clark asked.

"I still don't remember what happened. Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" Lex questioned.

Clark patted his chest, and then looked up at Lex, Lex smiled slightly, then moved to look out at the sky through the loft's opening.

"I wonder where Kyle is now?"

Clark moved to stand next to Lex, the telescope separating them and Jessica moved to stand between them leaning slightly on the telescope. "I don't know. It's still strange to think that he and Rickman were once best friends." He turned to Lex. "Think we'll ever end up like that?"

He looked at Clark and Jessica. "Trust me. Our friendship is going to be the stuff of legends."

Lex smiled slightly, and the twins smiled back. The three turned and gazed out at the sky.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 14**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a Lana fan, I struggle writing the Clark/Lana thing, which is why I mostly gloss over and barley mention their alone moments. Only the episode before she was ready to ditch Whitney for Clark and now suddenly he can do no wrong and Clark is the one in her bad books. She really is quite twofaced.
> 
> I don’t think Chloe would tell Lana about the kiss since she can’t actually remember it. And they are still in the becoming friends stages and it’s quite a private thing.
> 
> I love the ending of this ep though. Because you know what the future brings, best friends turned into enemies. But Lex is right - his relationship with the twins will be the stuff of legends.
> 
> PHOENIX FURY.


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

"Okay, people, you've got 15 minutes. A storm's on its way and I want to be on the road before it hits." The teacher told his class, they were on fieldtrip in the woods for the afternoon.

"How many more rocks do we have to find?" Pete asked Clark, who was his partner.

Clark looked in his notebook, "Two. Rose quartz and meteor rock."

"All right. Let's see who can find it first." Pete walked away.

Clark used his x-ray vision to find a rose quartz underground. He reached through the dirt to pick it up. He broke it open and grinned, he turned round and held it up, "Make that one."

Pete grinned, "You're a regular rockhound, Clark."

Clark began to feel sick as the veins in his hand bulged.

"Hey, Clark." He turned round to see her; her dark hair pulled back from her face and the rest flowing down her back, she was wearing a blue coat with a yellow sweater underneath and she was wearing the meteor necklace.

"Hey, Lana."

Chloe clambered ungracefully down the rocks. "When is this whole geological scavenger hunt over?"

Jessica came over to join the group just in time to hear her grumbles.

"Not having much luck?" Pete asked.

Lana smiled, "Someone's doing a little more ranting than digging." Lana and Chloe had been paired up while Jessica was with another classmate, Paige.

"I'm sorry, but I find geology even more pointless than algebra. I mean, I could just order these rocks online and have them delivered vacuum-sealed." Chloe ranted.

A bespectacled boy hammed at a rock, breaking it open and looked inside, and grinned when he found meteor fragments. He stood up putting them in his bag. "Hey, Holly, do you want a piece of meteor rock?" He offered to a pretty long blonde haired girl.

She smiled, "Oh, I've got it checked off already. Thanks anyway."

"No problem. Any time."

Another boy in a letterman's jacket approached from behind and flicked his ear. "Hey, loser. Stop hitting on my girlfriend, all right? Next time, I'm going to knock your rocks into the next county."

"I'd like to see you try." Eric said bravely standing up to the jock who was boarder and taller than his skinny frame.

"Oh yeah?" The teacher walked up and the jock backed away. "Lucky your daddy's a teacher." He walked away with his girlfriend.

The teacher, Mr Summers looked at his son. "Eric... how many samples have you collected?"

Eric practically shrunk under his father's eyes. "Just a couple. My glasses keep fogging up."

"Get with the program, Eric!" He snapped at the boy as Clark and Pete walked past them.

"Dad—" Eric started to say something but his father cut him off.

"It's Mr Summers at school. You have ten minutes to complete this assignment. You better find every rock."

Pete and Clark watched as Eric walked away putting his earphones back on and Mr Summers went off to the other students.

Pete muttered to Clark, "I'm glad he's not my dad."

* * *

All the students had piled onto the bus as thunder rumbled in the background. Mr Summers climbed on and asked, sounding exasperated, "Has anyone seen Eric? Apparently he's got himself lost."

"I'll find him." Clark volunteered standing up from his seat, his sister followed him.

Clark and Jessica got off the bus and super speeded away once out of sight of the bus.

The twins finally found him when they looked up and saw him standing on the railing of a dam high above staring up at the sky with his ear phones on. Lightning crashed all around as the twins super speeded to the dam.

"Eric! Eric!" They called to him but he couldn't hear them over his loud music.

They stopped short when they felt sick. Eric was holding the meteor rock in one hand and his bag in the other.

Eric finally noticed them and pulled his ear phones down.

Clark tried to talk to him, "Would you just-?"

Suddenly lightning struck the dam right next to Eric and he lost his balance. He started to fall, the twins leapt forward grabbing the strap of Eric's bag, leaving Eric hanging holding onto his bag which they were holding.

Lightning struck Clark in the chest. The current connected to Jessica and then through their arms and into Eric as a green glow came from his bag.

They pulled Eric up. Eric's jacket was smouldering in several areas. Clark touched it and he drew back as it burned him.

The twins looked from his hands to the smouldering coat in shock.

* * *

The next morning Jonathan's truck was stuck in the mud outside the house.

"Clark! I could really use your help." Jonathan yelled to the house, and Clark came out. "I loaded all the hay my- hey! You all right?" Clark looked a little pale to him.

Clark nodded, "Yeah, I'm just a little tired."

"The truck's stuck up to its axle in the mud and the—"

Clark recited, "The cows aren't gonna feed themselves. Don't worry, I know."

"Yeah, can you give me a hand, please?" Jonathan got in the truck and starts it as Clark grabs the back. "Ready?"

"Ready." Clark called. Jonathan pushed the gas and the truck remained stuck. "Hang on!" He takes off his backpack and grabs on to the truck with both hands. "Okay."

"Clark, are you pushing?" Jonathan called out.

"Yeah." Clark grunted giving it everything he had.

The truck doesn't move and Clark fell back into the mud.

Jonathan got out the truck, "Clark. Come on, son, we don't have time to-" He saw Clark on the ground. His nose was bleeding. "What happened?

Clark stared at the blood and looked at his father, feeling scared. "I-I don't know."

* * *

Jonathan and Clark were on the porch with Jessica.

Martha came out carrying a clean coat. "Here's a clean coat, sweetie. Are you feeling better?"

"I just don't understand what's wrong with me. Why am I bleeding?" Clark asked pulling the towel away from his nose.

Martha shrugged, "Maybe it's just part of your development, like x-ray vision. Or maybe the lightning had something to do with it. I don't know."

Jessica looked sceptical. _(Strange development, then again x-ray vision isn't normal either.)_

"I am going to be okay, right?" Clark asked his parents, still a little freaked out.

They exchanged a look, they just didn't have an answer. Jonathan looked to the road where the school bus had pulled up. "What you ought to do right now is go to school, and if anything else happens or if it gets worse, give us a call."

Clark looked at Jessica and they grabbed their stuff, Clark stepped off the porch pulling on his coat, "You know, it's weird. I never worried about being sick before."

"You're not sick, Clark. You're just... not yourself." Martha tried to reassure him.

Jonathan saw the bus drive away. "You just missed your bus. You better hurry." Clark and Jessica run to the street and stopped. "Something wrong?" Jonathan called out as the twins stared at each other.

"Our speed is gone too."

* * *

Eric came down the stairs yawning and put his glasses on and blinked when it made things look funny. He took them off and his vision was clearer than it had ever been. He looked at his glasses in confusion. He joined his parents for breakfast. "Morning, Mom. Morning, Dad."

Mr Summers didn't look up from his breakfast, "You're late and I can't wait for you." Eric looked at his mother.

Mrs Summers stepped in, "Just give him five minutes. What's the hurry?"

"I have a faculty meeting."

"Fine." She looked to her son and smiled gently, "I'll take you when you're ready to go."

"Thanks." Eric said faintly as she went to the kitchen to get his breakfast. "Mr Summers..."

"Don't you take that tone with me. Your little stunt yesterday almost cost two fellow students their life." Mr Summers snapped at him.

"I can only apologize so many times."

Mr Summers as he got up and gathered his things, "It was stupid and selfish."

"Why don't you save the speeches for you classroom?" Eric suggested snidely.

Mr Summers moved to strike Eric, who turned and blocked him with super speed.

He stared at his hand in his son's grip. "How did you do that?"

"You're the science teacher. You figure it out." He turned back round to face his plate breathing heavily. _(What did I just do? How did I do it?)_

"Get a ride with your mother." Mr Summers snapped as he left.

* * *

Jessica sighed as she finally finished mucking out.

It had been a weird day. Clark had got a cramp after gym class and another nose bleed. Jessica had actually got a papercut. A papercut!

Before whatever happened, bullets left bruises but weren’t able to actually penetrate her skin and now paper could cut her.

She'd gotten so used to her powers she didn't remember not having them. They'd always been there. To be … normal was strange and frightening.

She was used to doing her chores at superspeed, having the stables all mucked out in five minutes. Now it took her over an hour and her shoulders were aching.

She headed to the feed room to make the evening dinners and the breakfasts for the next morning, then she'd go help her brother get his chores done.

* * *

"Finished with the hay," Clark said as he and Jessica joined their father in the cow field putting out their grain.

"How you holding up?" Jonathan asked concerned.

Clark shrugged, "Considering my chores used to take me five minutes and now they take two hours, I'm all right."

“Same,” Jessica said when Jonathan looked at her.

"Well, as long as you don't get any worse, I guess we can count our blessings."

They started to leave the cow field as Clark said, "We’d better get to that fence before dinner."

"Ah, don't worry about it. You two need your rest. I'll take care of it in the morning."

"Dad, I can do it." Clark said determined.

Jonathan sighed, not wanting to step on his son's pride he gave in. "All right, but just remember something. It took you 12 years to get used to your abilities. Nobody expects you to adjust in 24 hours. Get the gate."

Clark closed the gate, "Hey, dad?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you find the strength to do this every day?" He asked.

Jonathan smiled, a put an arm around each of his children, "Years of practice."

* * *

In Lex's study a computer simulation of Lex's car hitting Clark was playing on the computer.

"This is very good work, Roger." Lex said as he watched the computer.

Roger pointed at the simulation, "All the physical evidence points to this explanation."

"I'm sure you consulted a rogues' gallery of qualified professionals."

"A journalist never reveals his sources." He smirked.

Lex raised an eyebrow, "You work for the _Inquisitor_ , not the _Planet_. I want to verify these experts myself. I'll give you ten grand a name."

"Done." He grinned. "This could make one hell of a story."

Lex shook his head, "Nobody's ever gonna know about this. And if this story is accidentally leaked, you and I are going to have a serious trust issue."

"As opposed to the close, personal relationship we enjoy now?" Roger said sarcastically.

They smirked at each other and Roger left while Lex leaned forward and continued to watch the simulation.

* * *

Clark and Jessica were working on the fence though they would soon have to stop with how dark it was getting.

Clark accidentally hit his finger with the hammer, "Ah!"

Jessica winced for him, thinking she was glad she hadn't done that to herself.

They were blinded by headlights as Lex drove up.

Jessica greeted, "Lex, what brings you all the way out here?"

Lex got out the car and walked over, "I needed to talk. You have a minute?"

"If you want to help us with this fence." Clark picked up one side of a board.

Lex smirked and pointed to the board, "You can't lift that by yourself?"

"We've been baling hay for two hours, and I for one can barely lift my own arms." Jessica muttered. Lex helped her set it on the other rails.

"So what's up?" Clark asked, shaking his hand from where he'd hit it and got ready to nail the board into place.

Lex stepped back, "We're friends, right?"

The twins looked at him in surprise at the out of the blue question, Clark smiled, "Yeah, last time I checked. Why?"

"I want you to tell me what really happened the day my car went off that bridge." Lex said as Clark hammered the nails in.

Clark leaned on the fence, and recited what they'd told him before. "We dove in and pulled you out."

"And that's it?" Lex probed.

Clark was exhausted, like he'd never felt before, and he was tired of having to hide something that was no longer true about him. Yet, at the same time, he still didn't feel like he could tell anyone. "Lex... seriously, what's wrong?" He played it cool.

"I don't think you're being completely honest, and I think I know why." He walked past them a few steps.

Clark sighed but he exchanged a worried look with Jessica behind Lex's back, "All right. Well, then you tell us what happened."

"I think I hit you at 60 miles an hour. Then you ripped open my roof, pulled me out, and saved my life. You're the closest I've had to a real friends my whole life. You don't have to hide anything from me." He said turning back to face them.

"You think we’re hiding something from you?" Clark said. Lex didn't need to answer his look said it all.

Clark stepped close to Lex, offering up the hammer he'd been using. "Here. Take this hammer. Hit me anywhere."

"I'm not gonna hit you, Clark."

"Come on! If I can get hit by a car, you can't hurt me."

"Clark, I just want the truth."

"The truth is we're just people who tried to do the right thing. Isn't that enough? Come on Jess, let's get a drink."

They started walking away.

Jessica heard Lex's car start up as they reached the porch and drive away.

"Clark." She wasn't sure that had been the best way to handle the conversation.

"Don't Jess. I know." Clark sighed as he looked back. "But we promised mom and dad and they're right. And now we really are normal so we're not technically lying."

"You mean we're lying about the past not the present. And since we've lost our gifts it suddenly becomes the truth."

Clark shrugged and together they went inside.

Jessica glanced over her shoulder and sighed _. (Clark’s right but…)_ She shook her head not sure what she thought.

* * *

Eric stood outside a shop watching Holly and her boyfriend getting into a car across the street. Pete and Chloe walked past him.

"Apparently, Clark is still doing his chores, Jessica's helping him and that's why they blew us off." Chloe said, after she got off the phone with him.

"He's been acting weird lately." Pete said walking with his hands in his pockets.

She put her phone away, "Well, okay, Clark's always acting weird. Why don't you give me a gauge?"

Pete started talking with his hands, "He was so tired in math class today, he face-planted on his desk."

Chloe grinned, "I have two words for him. Power bar." They walked past a man standing in a doorway. He came out behind them and grabbed Chloe's bag. "Oh my God!"

Chloe and Pete hit at him trying to make him let go.

"What- get off!" Pete said trying to wrestle it from his grasp.

Chloe hit him around the head, "Give me my laptop!"

He pushed them to the ground and started running with the bag. Eric saw it, and ran with super speed to stop the man.

"Give it back."

The thief was not impressed. "Get out of my way, kid."

He pulled out a knife and raised it to stop Eric. Eric blocked it with his hand, shattering the blade. He took the bag and threw the man across the street. He landed at Holly and her boyfriend's feet.

Chloe stared, "Did you see that?"

Pete nodded, "Yeah. Unbelievable."

They go to Eric who was receiving congratulations and pats on the back from passersby.

Chloe took her bag back gratefully, "Thank you. That was amazing."

Eric smirked, "Any time."

* * *

Martha, Jonathan, Jessica and Clark sat in the Kents' dining room. Martha was reading the paper. There is a picture of Eric and the headline said, _"Super Boy. Smallville's Newest Hero."_

"I guess we know what happened to your powers." Martha said, looking at the article.

Jonathan sat next to her reading it. "Must have been the lightning strike. You said that Eric was holding a meteor rock. It must have transferred your powers somehow."

Clark and Jessica stood behind them reading it over their mother's shoulder. Clark sighed, "You know, all these years of hiding. I wonder if it was worth it. Everyone's fine with Eric." Clark said, as he went into the kitchen, feeling a little bitter of how he and Jessica had had to hide all these years, holding themselves back and lying to people, letting other people (Whitney) take the credit for their saves.

Jonathan stood up and went over to him, "Well, that's just for now, Clark."

"The question is whether it's temporary or permanent." Clark said as he put his hands in his pockets not sure whether he knew what he wanted the answer to be.

Jonathan looked at Martha and then sighed. "You know what they say. Lightning never strikes twice in the same place." He walked over to his son and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Look, my guess is that your powers aren't coming back." Jonathan found himself feeling… grateful, he didn't have to worry about the twins being revealed, being taken away from them anymore.

Clark turned round to face his parents, "Maybe being normal won't be so bad. I mean, it works for you and Mom."

Martha smiled, "Oh, thanks." Jonathan and Martha chuckled.

"You don't feel any differently about us now, do you?" Jessica asked finally speaking up.

They stopped smiling, Jonathan stared at his daughter in shock. Martha stood up and put her hands on her daughter's arms, "Jess! You're our children. Whether you can bench press the tractor or not."

The twins looked relieved to hear that. They looked at their parents, "What do we do now?"

Jonathan and Martha exchanged a look not sure they had the right answer. They'd never had powers so they didn't know what it was like to suddenly live without them.

"Well, life isn't easy for anybody, whether you're normal or super. But you're still Clark and Jessica Kent. You were raised a certain way and that's never gonna change. Sure, your abilities were part of you, but they didn't define you."

"Look on the bright side. You don't have to hide anymore. Try to have some fun." Martha suggested.

Clark and Jessica nodded and wandered out of the kitchen leaving their parents alone.

Martha looked at her husband, who had taken a deep breath after they had left. "You're kind of relieved aren't you?"

He shrugged, not truly answering, "Well, they always said they wanted to be normal. I guess they got their wish."

* * *

Clark, Jessica, Chloe, and Pete come down the stairs at school.

"You should have seen it. Eric threw the guy like 30 feet." Pete said excitedly.

"Not only did he recover my laptop, but I got my first byline in the _Smallville Ledger_." Chloe boasted holding up a copy of the paper.

Clark sighed, "That's great, Chloe." All those times they'd saved someone and they never got this much attention, then again no one had known because they had kept it a secret.

Jessica was more annoyed that he’d had their powers for a day or so and he seemed in complete control of them while it had taken Clark and Jessica years to get a handle on them.

"Come on, Clark! How can you be so blasé about this?" Chloe asked.

Clark shrugged, "The guy stopped a purse snatcher. It's not that big a deal."

Eric walked up. "Chloe. Hey, thanks for getting that story in the paper."

"Thanks for saving my computer. It's my life. Okay, how pathetic did that just sound?" Chloe grinned, flirting slightly.

Clark rolled his eyes.

Jessica meanwhile was looking at Eric. He seemed more confident, cocky, then he had before.

Eric grinned back and asked, "So, uh, who came up with "Super Boy"?"

"I did," Chloe said proudly.

"Really? I like that."

"Thanks." She blushed.

Eric walked away.

"I thought it was kind of lame," Clark muttered.

Chloe looked insulted, "I don't remember asking you."

"Clark's just jealous," Pete smirked.

"I hope all this attention doesn't go to his head. He needs to be careful."

"Well, you know what, Clark? The second you start throwing people 30 feet, I'll write nice things about you too." Chloe smiled as she wandered off. Clark and Jessica exchanged a look at her remark since they’d been doing that for years she just didn’t know it and then looked over at Eric who was signing autographs.

Then Whitney and Lana approached.

Lana smiled warmly, "Hey, guys.

Pete greeted back, "Hey."

Clark saw that Lana was wearing the meteor necklace and he was unaffected.

"Clark, are you okay?" Lana asked looking at his weird expression, he looked a little zoned out.

Clark smiled slightly, "I'm great." He didn't feel sick, his veins were bulging. He felt great.

Whitney looked at Pete. "Ross, I'm getting a pick-up game together in the gym. You and Kent versus me and Brent. What do you say?"

Pete slapped Clark's chest, "Clark doesn't really play."

"No, I play." Clark said quickly.

"Great. Bring it on." Whitney and Lana wandered off down the hall.

Pete looked at his friend, "Since when do you play?"

"Since now."

Jessica grinned, guessing he was taking their mother's advice and called after the pair. "Have fun."

Clark grinned back over his shoulder.

* * *

The boys played the game pretty fairly from what Jessica could see from where she sat with Lana and Holly cheering them on. Though they lost, though it had been very close, Clark couldn't stop grinning. Whitney even suggested they played every week.

Clark had enjoyed the game. He didn't have to hold himself back like he would have had to when he had his powers. He felt… normal.

Jessica smiled, glad that her brother was getting used to not having powers. She wasn't sure how she felt about it yet.

Though she had often struggled with her abilities, breaking things a lot, she felt … less without them.

She'd always thought she'd be happy to be like everyone else but she kinda missed being who she'd been even though her parents said she was the same person. She didn't really feel like it.

The grass is always greener on the other side as her mother would say.

And then there was how Eric was being worshipped. He'd stopped a purse-snatcher and the whole town was practically worshipping him. She and Clark had saved people's lives often with no one realising or getting thanked.

She didn’t know how she felt about that; she didn’t like getting attention but she hadn’t liked lying to her friends or having to abandon them when she had to run off and help someone.

But now she wouldn’t have to lie or run off so maybe it didn’t matter anymore.

* * *

Lex was looking out the window of a Metropolis building as Victoria and her father entered.

"Lex, you remember Dad."

Lex shook his hand, "Sir Harry. Victoria, I've been waiting 45 minutes."

"Oh, we were closing a deal," Harry said offhandedly.

"The city of Metropolis giving you the recycling contract?"

Victoria stepped closer to him smiling, "Lex, you seem upset."

Lex wandered away to the window, "If this is the level of respect you show your business partners, I'm beginning to wonder if I made the right decision."

"You see, Lex, it doesn't really matter. The deal is off."

Lex looked at him in surprise, "I'm sorry, I thought it was your life's ambition to crush my father."

He shook his head and pointed at Lex, "No, that's your life's ambition. Mine is to take over LuthorCorp." He took a seat.

"How do you plan to do that without my shares?"

Harry leaned forward, "You heard of Cadmus Labs?"

Victoria looked uncomfortable and Lex looked shocked, he looked over at the brunette knowing what had happened. "I've been researching them for about a year."

Harry smiled, "Well, your research has just paid off. I bought them... an hour ago."

"And with the profits you'll reap from their patents, you'll buy LuthorCorp outright."

Harry stood up. "Tell your father I said hello." To Victoria "Come on, girl." He left.

"Congratulations." Lex walked over to her and lent closer to say, "I hope it was worth it." Victoria watched him go feeling about an inch big.

Lex kept his stormy expression until he stepped in the lift and the doors closed, then he relaxed and grinned smugly.

* * *

Lana was walking around inside the Talon, the old movie theatre that belonged to her family, or rather her Aunt Nell, when Clark entered.

"Trying to score the last box of Jujubes before this place is sold?" Clark asked.

Lana grinned, "Those things could probably survive a nuclear winter."

He glanced at her necklace and stepped closer revelling in being able to be close to her and not in pain. "You must have a thing about bad sound and stale popcorn."

Lana smiled, the Talon had a special place in her heart. "My parents met here. My dad worked the concession stand during college and my mom came to see ' _Close Encounters_.' She got bored."

"How do you get bored watching ' _Close Encounters_ '?" Clark asked, and then thought of his sister who would most likely walk out after ten minutes.

She shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe she had a thing against aliens. She hung out in the lobby and spent the entire night talking to my dad. They'd only been a few years apart in high school, but they never really noticed each other and that night, they just clicked. I know it sounds kind of crazy, but I feel that whatever tangible evidence I have of my parents' existence is slowly being chipped away." She was upset that Nell was going to sell it, she'd tried everything to change her mind but Nell's mind was made up.

Clark felt bad for her. "Sometimes, letting go is the only way to move forward."

Lana looked thoughtful. "I guess you're right. Besides, there's nothing I can do to stop it." She glanced at him, "How did you find me anyway?"

"Nell told me you were here. I was wondering if I could borrow your English notes. I kind of dozed off in class."

"Sure." She gave him the notes, "Have you been feeling okay lately?" She asked him in concern, Clark wasn't the type to fall asleep in class. He was an A average student.

"Yeah, great. Why?"

Lana shrugged, "Nothing. You're just less... Clark Kent-like. It's kind of nice. You seem more relaxed. Like you haven't got the weight of the world on your shoulders."

He leaned back, "Well, I guess I woke up and realized my life had changed. I decided to kick back and accept the fact I couldn't control everything."

She nodded, "Maybe I should adopt that philosophy myself."

* * *

Eric entered his house and calling out excitedly, "Mom! Hey, have you seen the paper?"

Mrs Summers let him hug her, and said tonelessly, "People have been calling all day. It's wonderful, dear."

He pulled back, "What's wrong?"

Mrs Summers shook her head, "Nothing." She backed away.

"Are you afraid of me?" Eric asked shocked. How was she afraid of him when she never seemed to be of her own husband?

Mr Summers came out behind him. "Eric, we're just a little concerned about this new found strength you have. Where did it come from?"

"It must have been the lightning."

"I've set up an appointment with Dr. Litvac."

Eric turned to fully face his father, "Dad, I'm not sick. I'm special."

Mr Summers continued as if he hadn't spoken, "Once you get a clean bill of health, we'll take you to Metropolis."

Eric glanced behind him at his mother, and then looked at his father, "W-what are we gonna do there?"

"I've got an old colleague who's a professor at the university. He wants to meet you."

Eric realized what his father was doing. "Don't you mean study me? I'm not one of your damn science experiments, Dad. This is about you, Dad, it's always about you. Even with this it's still not enough."

"You might be special, but you still live under my roof and you'll do as I say." Mr Summers said raising his voice, as he walked up to him trying to intimidate him like he used to.

Eric lifted him up by the shirt. "I am not a freak and I am not going anywhere!"

Mr Summers’s feet were off the ground. "Eric, put me down!"

Eric pressed him against the wall. "What are you gonna do, Dad? Ground me? Huh? I never have to listen to you ever again. I can do whatever I want and have whoever I want and no one can stop me!"

Eric put his father down and then ran out with super speed.

* * *

Eric walked outside the school with a blaring boom box. He stopped at a table where Holly and Brent are seated.

"Hey. Wanna go out sometime?" Eric asked Holly.

"What do you think you're doing, Summers?" Brent demanded.

"I'm asking Holly out."

Holly smiled flattered.

"What, are you suicidal? You're not going out with my girlfriend, all right?" Brent got up.

"Watch me."

"Hey!" Brent stood up and pushed Eric. "You make the cover of the paper with some bogus stunt and suddenly you're somebody? Huh?"

Holly tried to stop her boyfriend, who had obviously forgotten the thief thrown across the road. "Brent..."

"Face it, Summers. You're still nothing." He said right in his face.

Eric punched the rear-view mirror off a nearby truck. Students gathered around including Clark, Jessica, Chloe, and Pete. Brent ran around the truck and crawled underneath.

"What's the problem, Brent?" Eric asked as he picked up the side of the truck. "Why are you hiding from nothing?"

Brent ran away and Eric flipped the truck down the carpark. Brent stopped running when Eric blocked his way. He ran the other way and Eric blocked him again. Eric picked him up and threw him at a table.

"Eric!" Clark ran forward with Jessica, to stand in front of him, trying try and stop him. "You can't do this."

"Watch me." Eric said, ready to brush past him.

Clark pressed back, "No, I'm serious! You could kill someone. You don't want that on your conscience, believe me. You've just got to calm down."

"You're not my father, Clark." Eric said stepping close.

"Eric…" Jessica tried to say.

"Shut up and get out of my way!"

Eric threw Clark and Jessica at a parked car and they laid over the roof unconscious and bleeding.

Holly was at Brent's side. "Get away from us, you freak!"

Eric saw everyone looking at him, no longer with smiles or worshiping looks, but fear and hate. He super speeded away.

* * *

Clark was sitting up having his ribs wrapped in the hospital while Jessica was holding an ice pack to her head as she lay down. Both of them had a few cuts and lots of bruises.

"How much longer is it going to hurt like this?" Clark asked the doctor, it hurt to lift his arms up and breathe.

"Oh, you'll be fine in a couple weeks."

"A couple weeks?" Clark repeated as the doctor finished.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Doctor said unsympathetically and Clark looked at him.

Martha and Jonathan rushed in.

"Clark! Jessica!" She hugged him while Jonathan checked Jessica.

Clark winced, "Easy on the ribs, Mom."

She pulled back, "Sorry."

"How they doing, Doc?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, nothing seems to be broken. We could get an x-ray just to be safe." The Doctor offered.

The twins looked at their parents.

Jonathan paused as if in thought as he looked at the twins, even without their powers they still were not human, they had no idea what an x-ray would show. Though the twins had x-rayed each other when they'd first started learning to control their x-ray vision and thought they looked normal, they weren't medical professionals. "Um, I think we'll just take them on home."

Doctor shrugged, "It's your choice, but I want to see them back again in a week. Jessica, if you feel worse I want you right back here, you hear me?"

"Yep," Jessica agreed quietly, her head killing her.

"Thanks, Doc," Clark said.

"I didn't see any record of your vaccinations in your medical notes, you might want to check you're up to date." He said and then left the room.

"Do we really need do that?" Jessica asked, looking at their parents. She’d had enough of medical professionals to last her for quite a while.

"You're human now." Martha said softly.

"So?" Clark said raising his eyebrows.

"That means you can get sick." Martha said softly, ‘ _and hurt’_. "I'll make an appointment."

Jonathan looked at Martha, "You help him get dressed, I'll go take care of the paperwork."

Martha helped Clark pull his shirt back on, "What happened?"

"Eric just flipped out. It was kind of scary." Jessica said, not quite ready to sit up yet. The last time everything had been spinning and she'd felt sick.

Martha looked at her children, "I wish you hadn't gotten in his way."

Clark started to button up shirt. "I don't know what it is. Even though Eric has my abilities, I still think of them as my responsibility."

Martha stroked his shoulder understandingly. “That’s because they belong to you, were a part of you for a very long time.”

“I just don’t get how Eric has changed. He was never mean or nasty; he blended into the wall most of the time.” Jessica said quietly.

Martha sighed and quoted, “‘Absolute power corrupts absolutely’. You were raised to be careful with them, to use them responsibly. you grew up like that. They were handed to Eric out of nowhere, giving him power he doesn’t understand. And power can so easily go to someone’s head.”

Lex appeared in the doorway. "Clark, Jessica, I just heard."

Jessica waved her arm but stayed lying down.

"Hi, Lex." Martha greeted him and then looked at the twins, "I'll go see your dad. See ya." She left the examination room.

"So did you come by to make sure we were hurt?" Clark asked as he struggled to his feet holding his ribs and breathing carefully.

Lex could see the bandages around his chest since his shirt wasn't fully buttoned up and looked over at Jessica who looked pale and had a large bruise coming up on her temple. "I wanted to make sure you were all right."

Clark winced as he touched his cut eyebrow, "Yeah, never better. Maybe we could go out in the parking lot and you can hit me with your car."

Lex sighed, "Clark, what I said about you the other day... I'm sorry. Nothing appears to be what it seems lately."

"You gonna stop snooping around our backs now?" Clark asked.

"Listen, I had no right to questions your honesty. All I can do is plead temporary insanity and hope we can find a way to put this behind us."

"Only temporary?" He smiled.

"You need some help?" Lex offered.

Clark looked over at Jessica. "You ready to get to your feet yet, Jess."

"Do I have to?" Jessica muttered.

Clark went to her side. "Unless you want to stay here, but I would rather go home."

"Home sounds good."

Lex came over and together they helped her sit up and then gingerly get to her feet. Like Clark she had bruised ribs but she also had a concussion and they were both pretty bruised overall.

They'd never felt pain like this and did not enjoy it.

Luckily, or unluckily, there was a free vaccination appointment for the twins to take and get up to date.

Lex watched the twins get several injections to bring their vaccinations up to date, cringing with each one, wincing as they tried to move about, and felt like a fool.

There was no way the twins had been hit by a car and walked away.

* * *

Mrs Summers was on the phone in the Summers' living room. "Yes. Thank you." She hung up and then froze as she saw Eric. "Eric, where have you been?"

He came towards her, "Mom, I think I really messed up. I need your help."

"Your father spoke with Principal Kwan. We know what happened."

He shook his head, "No, Mom, it was an accident. Mom, don't be afraid of me!"

Mr Summers came in holding up a golf club to protect himself. "Stay away from her, Eric."

Eric stared in disbelief, "What are you doing, Dad?"

Mr Summers voice shook, "I-I told you that someday you'd have to take responsibility for your actions. Well, that day has come."

Sirens could be heard and Eric looked out the window. "What did you do?"

Mrs Summers tried to get through to her son, "Eric, you need help."

He looked at them in disbelief and betrayal. "So you called the police? You're my dad. You're supposed to protect me."

* * *

Clark and Jessica were standing by the living room window looking outside restlessly, their parents had kept them home but they weren't used to just sitting and doing nothing or being in pain.

Jonathan came over to them, "I stopped by to see Eric's parents this morning."

"How are they?" Clark asked as they turned around to face him.

"They're scared, Clark." Jonathan remembered what he felt when Clark had first used his powers not so much fear, they'd been so small, young, but confusion, panic and… wonder.

"Were you ever scared of us?" Jessica asked.

Jonathan came closer to them, "Well, you threw a few temper tantrums when you were little. We had some holes in the walls, but... nah. You were good kids."

Clark looked thoughtful, "I don't think Eric's a bad kid."

"Neither do I. He's just a teenager who's in way over his head. That's all."

"You know, when this first happened, I was kind of freaked out. Now I'm kind of enjoying it. I played basketball for the first time without worrying if I'd hurt anyone. I can be around Lana without her necklace making me feel sick." Clark wandered past his father to the sofa, touched his ribs as he sat down. "Even this is better than being around the meteor rocks any day of the week."

Martha came into the living room looking worried, "Something happened at Eric's house. The police came but they couldn't control him.

Clark stood up and Jessica got ready to follow him, "We have to stop him."

Jonathan held up a hand, "Hang on a second. You're hurt, remember? If you try to face him down again, he could kill you."

The twins looked at each other and then Jessica said, "But he has our strength. Maybe he has our weakness too."

Martha realized what they meant. "The meteor rocks?"

Jessica looked at their mother, "No one else knows how to stop him. Mom, this is who we are, whether we have our powers or not." The powers belonged to them, they were hers and Clark's responsibility.

Martha and Jonathan looked at each other, they couldn't stop them. "What about a meteor rock? It's not like we keep them lying around."

Clark looked thoughtful, "I know where to find one."

* * *

Lex smiled as he walked over to Victoria and Sir Harry, "I got an urgent call you wanted to see me?"

Harry looked at him, "How'd you do it, Lex?"

Lex looked innocent, "Do what?"

"Cadmus Labs, it's worthless."

"I know. Maybe you should have done your homework before acquiring it so recklessly. Now you've left yourself open for a hostile takeover."

"I read the report," Victoria said defensively to her father when he looked at her.

Lex raised his eyebrows, "You mean that little piece of fiction you stole off my computer?"

"This your idea of having it covered?" Harry said to Victoria obviously blaming her for the whole thing, he stood up to leave.

"That's what you get for trusting family. My father and I will be making an offer on your company in the morning. I'll tell him you said hello." Lex said as Harry went to walk past him.

Harry stormed out. Lex turned back to face Victoria.

"How could you do this to me, Lex?"

"You did it to yourself, Victoria. You though you could make your bones with Daddy by taking me down."

Victoria stood up and walked over to him, defending herself, "It was just business."

"You call sleeping with me business? I hate to think what that makes you."

She slapped him. "We could have been great together."

"I plan on being great all by myself. You better check on your dad. He didn't look well." She strode out and Lex smirked to himself. _(Game, Set, Match. I win.)_

* * *

Lana was in the Talon rolling up old movie posters when Clark came in. "I was driving by. I saw the light on. I figured it was you."

She looked at him concerned. "Are you okay? I called the house earlier, but your mom said you were asleep. I was really scared."

"I'm sorry." Clark apologized. It was their powers that were scaring people, hurting them. This was their responsibility. They had to fix it.

"How do you think Eric got that strong over night?" Lana asked.

He shook his head, "I have no idea."

"Can you imagine waking up one morning and having powers?" Lana asked, grinning at the idea.

"It's scary..." He said speaking from personal experience. Trying to control it, to not hurt someone. Never knowing how you'll change next. He realized his tone was too serious and lightened it up as he explained. "I guess. I mean, look at Eric. It hasn't helped him."

"That's true. But I still always wished I could fly." She smiled at the idea.

"Yeah, that'd be something, Lana." Clark looked at her necklace.

Lana saw his serious expression. "What is it?"

"It's your necklace. I never realized how beautiful it was until now. This is gonna sound really strange. Can I borrow it?"

"Sure." She took it off and handed it to him, their hands touching. "What do you need it for?" She asked, looking worried, sensing something was wrong.

"It's complicated. Whatever happens to me, I promise you'll get this back."

His words were not reassuring her. "You're scaring me again. What is going on?"

Clark kissed her on the cheek. "Goodbye, Lana." He left leaving Lana to stare after him worriedly.

Clark got in the truck where his sister was waiting.

"You got it." Jessica asked.

He held up.

"Then I guess we're ready."

* * *

The Kent twins walked up to Eric's house. The yard was a mess, the fence was scattered everywhere, a lamppost was bent, and a cop car was overturned. They looked at the house and saw another cop car sticking out of the roof.

Mr Summers looked at the twins, "Clark, Jessica, what are you doing here?"

"We were worried about Eric."

"It's a police problem now. Damn kid's out of control. Look what he's done to the house." He looked back at the house while his wife stared at him, not happy with the way he was speaking about their son.

"Do you have any idea where he went?" Jessica asked.

Mr Summers thought it over, "He talked about getting rid of it. He said that there was only one place he could do that. Whatever that means." He shrugged and walked away.

The twins walked away from the crowd. "The dam?" Jessica suggested quietly.

Clark shrugged, "That's where it started."

* * *

The twins ran to the dam where Eric was standing on the railing.

"Eric! Eric!" Eric looked back and smiled. Clark pulled out the lead box Lex gave him. "Eric, don't!"

Eric smirked and jumped off the dam.

The twins stared in shock.

* * *

They ran to the ground below the dam.

Clark leaned over to look below calling, "Eric!"

"You should have let me go the first time, Clark. It would have been better than living like this." They turned around to see Eric walking toward them unharmed.

"Eric, why did you jump off that dam?" Jessica asked.

He held out his arms, his long black leather coat flapping around him. "I was testing myself to see if I had any limits. Apparently I don't."

"Look, you can adjust to these abilities. You've got to give yourself some time." Clark tried to calm him, get through to him.

"How do you know, Clark?" Eric demanded.

Clark gripped the box, "I-I'm just saying you got to give yourself some time."

Eric stepped closer to them. "Oh, so in time, my parents won't be scared of me. The girl of my dreams won't think I'm a freak. The cops won't be after me."

"We can help." Clark offered.

"I don't want your help." Eric grabbed them and threw them into a chain link fence surrounding a generator. The fence fell with their weight. Clark reached for the box, but the necklace wasn't in it. "If they're gonna treat me like a criminal, then I'll give them something to be scared about."

"It's not the answer," Clark said as the twins backed away from Eric looking around for the necklace.

Eric grabbed Clark by the shirt, "Come on, Clark. If you had the power to do whatever you want, what would you do?"

"I'd stop people like you," Clark said seriously, seeing how dangerous he was. Jessica was trying to pull Eric off her brother but Eric pushed her away.

"Nothing on this earth can stop me." Eric threw Clark back against the generator. When Clark hit the ground, he found the necklace and picked it up.

Clark looked up. "You're wrong."

Eric smirked, "We'll see about that."

Jessica ran to her brother's side, he showed her his hand and she slipped her hand through the chain so they were both holding the necklace.

Eric pulled a thick wire from the generator, it had sparks and electricity coming from the end. He went to touch Clark with it. The twins both grabbed his arm, the necklace hanging from their fingers. They screamed as the current shoots through all three of them and a green glow enveloped them.

They all fell to the ground.

The injuries that the twins had healed instantly. They sat up and grimaced as the veins of their hands bulged because of the necklace. Clark quickly got the necklace off their joined hands and threw it in the lead box, slamming the lid shut.

The twins went to Eric's side. He was pale, gasping and shaking.

"It's so cold. It's so cold."

* * *

Eric was being wheeled into an ambulance under his parent's eyes. Jonathan and the twins started to walk away.

"What do you think's gonna happen to them now?" Clark asked.

"I'm not sure. Hey, they had problems long before he had your abilities." The whole town knew what Mr Summers was like. "How are you feeling?"

"Normal, for us." Clark said, shrugging.

Jonathan held them up so he could stand in front of them, "Kids, your gifts are... well, they're part of you but they don't define you."

"I know. But they complicate all of our lives." Clark looked back at the ambulance.

Jonathan looked at them, feeling incredibly blessed. "Seeing how destructive Eric got, it just reminds me of how special you two really are."

Jessica smiled, "That's because Eric didn't get our two strongest gifts. You and Mom."

Jonathan smiled back, "Let's go home."

* * *

Lex was in the living room of his castle talking to Lionel on speaker phone. "Hello, Dad. How's business?"

_"Tomorrow's Planet is announcing our takeover of Sir Harry's company."_

"Did I merit a mention?" Lex asked curiously, as he swirled his drink.

_"Third paragraph. That's what happens when you trust your family, Lex. I'm proud of you."_

"Thanks, Dad. That means a lot coming from you." He hung up the phone as Roger entered. "Your so-called experts were wrong about Clark and Jessica Kent. I saw it with my own eyes. They're just regular kids."

"That's not possible. So how do you explain the accident?"

Lex shook his head, "I can't, but I'm closing the book and putting it behind me."

"There's something there, Lex." Roger had seen all the evidence, been over and over it, become just obsessed as Lex.

"I don't care. The Kents are off-limits, understand? You have something for me?" He handed Lex a large envelope. Lex pulled out some pictures. "Nice picture quality. Who initiated this little encounter?"

"Well, who do you think?"

"Victoria?"

"Your father." Roger left.

Lex looked at the pictures of Lionel and Victoria in bed together.

* * *

Lana was just about to leave the Talon when Clark entered.

She smiled glad to see him. "Hey. I was just locking up."

"I brought your necklace back." He handed her the lead box.

"This is beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"A friend. It's made of lead armour. I want you to have it. I figure that way it can protect your memories." She opened it and he took a step back but the box was turned away from him so he was still protected from exposure.

"Is this your way of telling me I shouldn't wear my necklace?" She asked looking up at him.

"I don't want it to hold you back."

"Sometimes letting go is the only way to move forward." She recited his words. They started to leave, he held the door open for her and after they were both outside she locked up.

He looked up at the sky.

"You okay? You look like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders again." Lana asked seeing his face.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Can I walk you home?" Clark asked.

"Actually, I'm meeting Whitney at the store. Rain check?"

"Rain check. Good night, Lana."

"Good night."

They walked away in opposite directions.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 15**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a good episode. I liked this little mention of Cadmus Labs from the Superman Comic world. Lex puts his suspicions about the twins away… for now.
> 
> PHOENIX FURY.


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

“Are you ready now, Clark?” Chloe asked, trying to not grit her teeth as she looked over at her best friend as they sat with Lex and Jessica in Lex’s study.

“Yeah. I forgot to press the record button. Sorry,” He apologized as he fiddled with the camera while Lex and Jessica were trying to hide their grins.

Chloe turned back to Lex and jumped straight in and aggressively grilled, “So, Mr. Luthor. Are there anymore secret construction projects going on at LuthorCorp like Level 3?”

Lex smiled, “Please, call me Lex.” He liked the petite blonde, her intense drive and bluntness, which put a lot of people of. Her feelings for Clark were obvious despite her present ire with him and Clark was oblivious to them.

“Okay, Lex. Are you going to answer my question?” She demanded.

The twins frowned at her, put off by her aggressive style. “Chloe...”

Chloe turned around to face them, “What?”

Lex played peacemaker. “It’s okay. ‘Our critics are our friends. They show us our faults.’”

Chloe relaxed a little, “Benjamin Franklin.” So Lex wasn’t an idiot, despite the rich playboy he was portrayed as in the media, though she hadn’t seen much evidence of the reputation since he’d moved to Smallville.

Louis Verne, Lex’s butler entered and cleared his throat, “Excuse me, Mr. Luthor. Your father's on the phone.”

“I need to get this. I'll take it in the conservatory.” He lent forward and said to Chloe, “I look forward to resuming our verbal judo.”

* * *

The Luthor’s castle originally built nearly 800 years earlier in the 13th century had seen more than its share of warfare and death. Kings and clan chiefs had come and gone, but the castle endured beyond them all.

But now outside the elegant metal gates of Luthor castle three men in ski masks walked up.

“All right boys, this is the big one. Let's go!

“Yeah, let's do it!

* * *

Back in the study Chloe stood up grinning, flattering herself when she said, “I wonder if he's really taking a call or if he's just trying to avoid me.” She looked at an urn displayed on the bookcase. “Wow. That's really cool. Do you think it's real?

Jessica and Clark came over to look at it. They both paused and turned around, Chloe was gone.

“Chloe? Chloe.”

The twins left the room in search of their friend and as they left the room the three men appeared in the room behind them.

* * *

“Okay, the vault's in the wall behind the book case.

“How do you know?

“I got my sources.

“He was doing one of the housekeepers.

“Oh, yeah.

They walked through the bookcase, passing through brick and steel and into the large vault which was probably the size of a double garage.

“We got 5 minutes. Let's move it!”

“That's it boys! Come on, it's payday!”

They went through the vault, taking coins, urns, watches, and cash.

“One minute!”

“Come on, go!” One of them had emptied a drawer and found a disk at the bottom.

Behind him the one of the others spoke up, “Time's up! Let's move it! Let's go!”

He put the disk in his pocket and they ran.

* * *

“Chloe, you can't just go snooping around someone's house.” Jessica lectured after the twins finally found Chloe.

“It's a mansion. It's designed for snooping.” She said unrepentantly. The twins both gave her look saying she was crossing a line. She knew the only reason Lex was letting her interview him was because of the twins. So she gave in. “Okay, fine. We'll go and wait in the library for Lex to officially blow us off.”

They went back to the library.

“I'll put the camera away,” Clark said as he went to the tripod.

Chloe nodded, it was getting late, “Okay. I'm gonna go get my bag.”

Jessica noticed the robbers' bags on the floor. “Hey, what's going on?”

She looked around confused and Clark looked over.

Suddenly two of the men appeared out of nowhere one putting his arm around Clark’s neck from behind as the other grabbed Jessica and threw her across the room knocking a chair over. “Chloe, run!” Clark gasped, struggling against the arm.

Chloe followed his advice and ran past them, out the library doors, as she swung round the doorway she was blocked in the hallway by the third man.

The veins in Clark's hand bulged as he was being held. Suddenly one of the masked men punched him in the stomach and Clark fell to the floor. Jessica tried to grab one of the burglars but he punched her and she fell beside her brother.

Chloe started running away from the third in the hall. He caught her from behind and she saw a glowing green tattoo on his forearm. She hit him in the face and tried to get away but he grabbed her arms. She kicked him and he threw her through a stained glass window.

One of the burglars called, “Move it! Move it!”

They took their bags and ran past the twins.

“Clark! Jess!” Chloe yelled as she hung onto the window ledge.

“Chloe!” Clark gasped struggling to his feet holding his stomach.

“Clark! Jess!” Chloe lost her grip and fell.

The twins ran out the library and saw the broken window and ran to it and looked down and saw her unconscious on the ground.

“Chloe!!!”

* * *

At the hospital Jessica sat by Chloe's beside where she lay unconscious while her brother fidgeted restlessly. Clark rubbed his mouth and then rubbed his hands, then he stood and stepped closer to Chloe’s beside and then started to pace.

“Clark.”

He turned to see Lex in the doorway.

He came to stand beside the upset teen, “Don't worry you two. I brought in the best doctors from Metropolis.”

“Is she gonna be all right?” Jessica asked as she got up and went to her brother’s side, squeezed his hand in comfort and looked back at their best friend. One arm was in a cast and sling, and she looked rather battered and bruised but she hadn’t woken up yet.

“The doctors aren't sure. The fall was pretty bad. She broke her left arm and has a concussion. They want to make sure there's no brain swelling.”

“I should have gotten to her,” Clark said, blaming himself.

“I don't mean to belabour the obvious, Clark, but this isn't your fault.” Lex said looking at the upset teen.

“I just don't know what happened. One minute the room is empty and then they appear out of thin air. Do the police have any leads?” Clark asked upset.

“They don't think I'm the first one that's been hit. There have been over a dozen of these robberies all over the county. This gang somehow gets in and out without busting a single lock. They even tried to hit the Smallville Savings and Loan.”

“I didn't hear about that,” Jessica said in surprise.

Lex smirked slightly, “Banks don't publicize attempted robberies, Jessica. It's bad for their image.”

“If nothing was taken, how do they know they were robbed?” She asked a little confused.

“Apparently they tripped an alarm inside the vault. Although no one knows how they got in there in the first place.”

“And the stuff they stole from you, can the police trace it?” Clark asked.

“I didn't report anything stolen, Clark.” Lex said and turned away.

“Why not? We saw them walk out with two bags.”

Lex turned around, “I don't care about that. I just want to find the people who did this to Chloe and when I do, I promise you they will be dealt with accordingly.”

“What does that mean?” Jessica asked, feeling a little unsure about Lex’s intentions. Why hadn’t he reported he’d been robbed? … Unless it was something Lex couldn’t admit he had.

“It means you should let me worry about it. Now, why don't you go home and get some rest?” Lex said and left the hospital room.

The twins turned back to their best friend. For all their powers they hadn’t been able to protect her and it ate at them like acid.

* * *

In the Kent barn Clark was angrily chopping wood with his hand. He blamed himself for not getting there quick enough to save her. Chloe was his best friend, what was the point having super speed if he couldn’t be fast enough to protect her.

Jessica sat nearby while Clark worked through his frustration. She felt just as responsible as Clark for Chloe’s injuries but she didn’t see how they could have done anything differently. Sometimes you just lost no matter how hard you tried, it wasn’t a comforting thought.

“Hi, Clark. What are you doing?” His mother asked, as she and their father entered the barn, drawn by the sound of splintering wood.

“Trying to make myself useful.” Clark said, his voice filled with emotion.

Jonathan picked up a scrap of wood, “Hey, son, we need fire wood, not tooth picks.”

“I know what you guys are gonna say. It's not my fault. Lex already told me. So did Chloe's dad.” But Clark still didn’t believe it. He was faster than a speeding bullet, strong enough to survive getting hit by a car… he should have been able to do something.

Martha tried to comfort her distraught son, “They're right, Clark. You did your best.”

“Chloe could've died.”

“Son, becoming an adult means learning a lot of difficult lessons. One of which is you can't save everybody, no matter who you are.” Jonathan said, knowing for his children it would be the hardest lesson for them to learn.

“You said you could feel the effects of the meteor rocks.” Martha said remembering what the twins had told them about what happened.

Clark nodded, “Yeah, I just don't know where it was coming from. Sometimes I just wish I could leave this town and get away from the meteor rocks.” He said in frustration and went to break another log.

Jonathan held up a hand and saved the log from becoming toothpicks, “Hey, hey. I'm sure that you will. You'll get that chance. But running away is not gonna solve anything.”

Jessica internally scoffed, _(Apart from being safer then living here surrounded by rocks that could kill us.)_

“If you want to make yourself useful, don't hang around here feeling sorry for yourself. Go see what you can find out.” Martha urged.

Clark looked at Jessica who nodded and together they left the barn. Martha and Jonathan shared a look and Jonathan took over splitting the logs so they’d actually be useful for fires.

* * *

Lana entered to Talon to see Nell packing a box.

Nell smiled in welcome and gestured to the things she was packing, “I had no idea I still had so much stuff in here. Would you hand me the tape please?”

“Yeah.” She grabbed it from the other table and passed it over. “I still can't believe you're selling this place, Nell.”

Her aunt smiled, “I can't believe your sudden interest in the place.”

“My parents met here. This place means a lot to me.” She looked around with a soft smile. She’d read several of her mother’s journals and including one that had been written when her parents got together.

“I know, Lana.” Nell said softly. “But one screen can't compete with a multiplex and the fact is, I want to be able to send you to any college you want.” For the past fourteen years she had been both mother and father to Lana, and felt it was her responsibility to make sure Lana got the best of everything.

Lana smiled feeling a little guilty that she was giving Nell such a hard time about it. Then she paused, “Could you tell me who the buyer is? Maybe I could talk to them, see if they'd be willing to renovate.”

She looked at her niece, who raised her eyebrows at her expectantly, and gave in. “It's Lex Luthor.”

* * *

The Kent twins and Pete walked down Main Street towards Smallville Savings and Loan. “Lex said the people that hit the mansion also tried to rob this bank.”

Pete sighed, “Look, I got three words for you. Official Police Investigation.”

Clark stopped outside the building, “The police haven't done anything. There have been a dozen robberies in the past six months all with the same freaky M.O. No sign of entry, the jewels and the cash just vanished, except for this place. Lex says that they triggered an alarm inside the vault. The question is how'd they get inside?”

Pete shook his head, “I don't know. Now stop channeling Chloe and come on.”

“It can’t hurt to look into it, can it Pete?” Jessica said as Clark turned back to look through the bank’s window and used his x-ray vision to look through the door of the vault, which was visible through the window. He frowned as he saw a human arm inside the door.

“Oh no, not the Kent thousand-yard stare.” He waved a hand in front of Clark’s face breaking his stare, “Clark! Come on, man. I know you feel bad. I do too. But we're not cops.”

The twins shared a look, they were not giving up.

* * *

Lex was talking on the phone as he paced up and down in front of his desk in his study. “I don't care. If I wanted excuses, I'd call the police.” He paused, “Yeah? Well, you're supposed to be the best private security firm in Metropolis.” He hung up the phone and turned around, and found one of the masked robbers there. “How'd you get in here?”

The other two suddenly appeared behind Lex.

“Same way we did last time, bro.”

Lex turned to grab his phone, “I'm calling the police.”

“You didn't last time. And we know why. We read the disk, Lex.”

Lex put the phone down and turned back to face them, “I don't know what you're talking about.”

The masked man on his left said, “You're skimming money from your dad to fund a project in Smallville.”

“That concerns a new methane treatment plant. It's going to put our competitors out of business.”

The masked man in front of him punched him in the stomach.

“Methane plants don't need particle accelerators.”

Lex looked up from the floor, “What do you want?”

“A million. Cash. If you try anything stupid, even if you think a stupid thought, your disk is gonna be uploaded to the internet for all the world and Big Daddy Lionel to see.”

“How do I reach you?” Lex asked.

“You don't. We reach you.” A phone was held out and Lex took it, “Now turn around.” Lex looked at them and then did as ordered. “Wait there.”

“You have no idea who you're dealing with.” Lex said and then turned around and found he was alone.

* * *

Clark and Jessica entered Fordman’s store found Whitney hanging up red coats, “Hey, Whitney. Whitney?”

Whitney looked up and said flatly, “Hey.”

Jessica held a receipt, “We're here to pick up a microwave for our mom.”

“You can pick it up at the back counter.” He started walking off.

The twins exchanged a look at his tone, Whitney wasn’t their friend but he sounded off. “Is everything okay?” Clark asked stepping after Whitney and Jessica stayed behind.

“I bet you think it's just great to live in Smallville your whole life, take over the farm from Dad.”

Clark shrugged, “Well, I'm not sure that's the life for me.”

“Sometimes you don't have a choice,” Whitney said bitterly.

Clark looked at him, “Whitney, you'll get out of here. You'll probably go further than anyone else in this town.”

“I lost my scholarship, Kent.”

He winced, “I'm sorry. Have you told Lana yet?”

He shook his head bitterley, “I am going to spend the rest of my life in this store, develop a bad heart at 50 like my dad, and become just another ‘Remember him.’ I'm never getting out of Smallville.”

All his life Whitney had been a winner. He always ran with the In crowd, dated the prettiest girls. Excelling at sports, he was an average student who nevertheless maintained good grades by charming the easy teachers and studying hard for the tough ones. Over the years Whitney had become adept at eliminating the competition, whatever or whoever it was.

But now…

A man with short blonde hair and facial hair approached with a shoe. “Hey, man, you got these sneaks in 12?”

Whitney nodded, “Yeah.”

Clark noticed a bright green tattoo on the man’s arm.

“You got a problem, bro?”

Clark shook his head, “No.” He turned to Whitney, “I'll go help Jess, catch you later.”

Whitney nodded and went to help the man find his shoe while Clark re-joined his sister.

Another guy who was looking at baseball bats came over, “Hey, aren't you Whitney Fordman?”

Whitney turned, “Yeah.”

“Wade Mahaney.” He held out his hand and Whitney shook it. “I saw you throw for 300 yards against Topeka last year. That was a great game, man. Say, uh, I heard that you were trying for a full ride to Kansas State.”

Whitney’s smile faded and he looked away, “It didn't work out.” He turned back to the man who wanted a shoe and held out his hand. “Size 12 right?”

He handed the shoe over. “Yeah, thanks man.”

Wade smiled, “Man, well, I know all about that. Senior year I got sacked, blew out my knee, had to have four operations.”

“Tough break.”

“I had a dozen schools offer me full scholarships, then it all went way... just like that.” He clicked his fingers. “So what's your plan now?”

Whitney shook his head and looked around, he’d never thought about what if football wouldn’t work out, never had a plan B. He’d put all his eggs in one basket as his father would say. “Don't have one. I just don't want to do this the rest of my life.”

Wade and the other guy shared a look. The tattoo’s weren’t lasting as long for them anymore, like they were building a resistance to it. They needed fresh blood to pull of the robberies.

Wade grinned, “I hear ya. Where's the future in that, huh? Say, uh, we're having a party at our place tonight. Why don't you, uh, swing by?”

Whitney paused, he really wanted a break from this but, “I can't. I gotta close up.”

Wade smiled, “Come by after. Knock back a brew, detox from this. Come on, man, it'll be fun. Fun!”

Clark and Jessica who had overheard the conversation nearby looked concerned for Whitney but didn't approach further. They knew he wouldn't appreciate it and what could they say, 'he's got a strange tattoo stay away from him'?

* * *

Later that evening Whitney was getting drunk at the robbers' apartment. “I am the god of quarters!” He said with a happy grin, holding up a glass of beer.

Two other guys that had been introduced as Scott and Derek held up their glasses and cheered.

Wade walked over, “Let me give you the tour, bro. Come on.”

Whitney followed him away from their homemade bar. “This place is awesome.”

“Maybe we could bring you on, Fordman. Could always use a talented guy.”

“Why do you want to help me?”

Wade turned back to face him, “Guys like us got to stick together. I thought my life was over after football didn't pan out, but it was just beginning.” A gorgeous girl walked over with a slice of lime in her mouth and a shot of tequila, Wade took the shot and then sucked on the lime in her mouth. Then she kissed him and walked away.

The two guys watched her walk away, Wade grinned, “Trust me, it only gets better. Let me show you where the real party is.”

Wade and Whitney entered a room that was almost bare in comparison to the rest of the place that had a chair and some equipment set up in the middle. “You ever been inked?” Wade asked.

“I'm not really into tattoos.”

“Initiation, bro. The first one's on the house.”

Whitney shook his head, “I don't know, man. They're kind of forever.”

“You wanna eat with the big dogs...” Derek said as he entered with Scott behind him.

“You gotta step up to the bowl.”

Wade held a vial of bright almost glowing green ink. “This is like nothing you've ever seen before. Make you feel like a new man, swear to God. Have a seat.”

Whitney finished his drink and sat in the chair, “All right. Just makes sure it doesn't say Smallville.”

Wade started the tattoo.

Later the four of them were walking along a railed sidewalk next to a busy road, yelling and drinking. Wade pulled Whitney's jacket down to look at the tattoo. They all cheered. Then, Wade looked behind him down the road to see a large semi coming. He grabbed Whitney and held him over the railing as a large semi speeded toward him.

“Hey! No!” Whitney yelled.

Wade and the others started chanting, “Be the truck! Be the truck! Be the truck!”

“You guys are crazy!”

Then they flipped him over the railing and throwing him into the road. He stood up just as the truck reached him, he threw up his arms automatically. It went through him, leaving him unharmed. The robbers cheered and Whitney looked around confused and then started to smile as he realized what happened.

* * *

Clark and Jessica walked slowly down the hospital hall and stood hesitantly at the doorway of Chloe’s hospital room. Clark had a bunch of handpicked flowers in his hands.

“Hey.” Chloe said weakly.

Jessica smiled, “Your dad called and told us you were awake.”

“You're officially my first visitors.”

“How you feeling?” Clark asked as they entered, he felt extremely guilty looking at how pale she was.

“Like a million bucks... thrown in the washing machine set on spin.”

“Everyone was real worried about you,” Jessica said.

“Yeah, I noticed. Looks like Nell's flower shop's been stripped clean.” There were bouquets of flowers all around the room and a horseshoe shaped bouquet of white roses. “I especially like the ones from Lex. They make me feel like I won the Kentucky Derby.”

Clark felt kind of stupid about the flowers he brought now when he compared them to the others she had. He shrugged and offered them to her anyway. “They're beautiful, Clark. They're my favourite.” She smiled and sniffed at them.

Jessica held up a box, “I brought some double chocolate cookies.”

Chloe grinned, “Awesome.”

Clark shifted, he then took a seat on her bed beside her hip, “I…, uh, I just want to say I'm sorry.”

She looked confused, “For what?”

He looked down, “Letting you get hurt.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, “Well, I am perturbed with you, Clark. I'm also mad that you didn't put out the Chicago fire of 1871, or prevent the fall of the Roman Empire, making you directly responsible for the Dark Ages.”

Clark smiled, feeling better. “Thanks.”

“Do you, uh, do you remember anything about those guys?” Jessica asked.

Chloe looked thoughtful as she tried to remember everything that happened. “There was one thing. The guy that grabbed me, he had a tattoo on his forearm, … an octagon maybe.”

Clark seemed to freeze as he remembered the tattoo he’d seen when he’d gone to Fordman’s.

“What's going on, Clark?” Chloe asked reading his look.

“We don't know. Let us do some digging.”

“Clark and Jessica Kent, investigative reporters. Has a nice ring to it.” She grinned.

Clark smiled and then leaned forward kissed her forehead. “You get some rest.”

“I'll try.” Chloe said dutifully. The twins head out and she called after them “Thank you.” And then a goofy smile grew on her face as she thought of Clark’s kiss.

* * *

“This theater means something to a lot of people. I spent every Saturday of my childhood here, eighth row center. When the lights went down and the screen flickered to life, the problems outside these doors just disappeared. It was like being transported to a magical place.” Lana said as she followed Lex around the Talon.

Lex smiled slightly but unmoved by sentiment, “That's a nice story. But why is it so important to you really?”

She looked down, “My parents met here. I guess I'm just looking for something to hold onto.”

Lex walked further into the reception, “So I'm supposed to preserve this monument to Lana Lang's sentimental memories?”

She followed after him, “That's not what I meant.”

He looked at her, “You're a teenager, Lana. Mercurial doesn't do you justice.”

“I thought you might understand. Clearly, I was mistaken.”

Lex sighed, “This is business, Lana. All these old storefronts are becoming professional office space. This town needs a parking garage.”

“So you're going ahead with your plans?” Lana asked, her eyes tearing up.

He didn’t fall for the tears. “You haven't given me any reason to change my mind. If you'll excuse me, I have a pressing matter to attend to.” She stepped back and waved a hand for him to go. Lex walked past her and out of the Talon leaving Lana looking upset.

* * *

Lana entered the Kent barn loft and found Clark sitting there looking in deep thought. “Hey. Nell said you called. It sounded urgent.”

Clark remembered seeing a guy wearing a strange green tattoo when he’d done by Fordman’s to pick up his mom’s new microwave, similar to the one Chloe had described. He’d also spoken with Whitney; Clark was worried about him. The robbers were dangerous and it looked like they were drawing Whitney in. “Have you seen Whitney today?” He asked as she took a seat.

Lana nodded, he’d been distant with her lately and distracted, forgetting when they were supposed to meet up, she thought it had to do with his dad so was trying to just be supportive. “Yeah. I asked him what was going on. He said he was out with some new friends, blowing off steam. When I tried to press him, he got angry so I backed off. It's hard watching people you love suffer and there's nothing you can do to help.”

Clark leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees, “Lana, I don't know if I'm supposed to be telling you this, but Whitney lost his scholarship.”

“What? Why didn't he tell me?” She looked surprised and then shook her head, “He was so close to his dream and then to just have it taken away like that.”

“Must hurt like hell.”

Lana looked at him and smiled, “Thanks for telling me. You're a good friend.”

He stood and picked up a yearbook that he’d been looking at when she arrived, “I raided the _Torch_. I think these are Whitney's new friends.” He held it out to her and pointed out two pictures.

“Wade Mahaney and Scott Bowman, class of '96. Who are these guys?”

“They were Whitney six years ago. All-star athletes, lettered in football, baseball, basketball. They ruled the school.”

“What happened?”

“Jess did some checking and according to the _Ledger_ , Wade got injured and Scott got caught up in drugs.”

“They watched their futures vanish.” She looked back at the pictures and then back at Clark’s worried face, “Do you think Whitney's in trouble?”

“I don't know. I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen to me.”

Lana turned and walked away, “He thinks that scholarship is his only way out of here. I wish he'd see himself the way I do. There's more to him than football.”

Clark doubted that. “He's lucky to have you.”

She scoffed as she sat on the steps, “Yeah, big influence I am. I can't seem to convince anybody to do anything today.”

He sat beside her, “Are you talking about the Talon?”

“I met with Lex. I tried to make my case, but he totally shot me down. He said I hadn't given him a good enough business reason.”

Clark could see his point but said supportively, “Sounds kind of harsh.”

“Yeah.” She nodded and then admitted, “But I think the thing that makes me maddest is that he's right.”

“Maybe it wasn't a rejection. Maybe it was a challenge.”

“My first challenge is helping Whitney.”

“Let me work on that,” He said, not wanting her involved.

Lana looked over at him, she knew Clark and Whitney didn’t get along and admitted that wasn’t Clark’s fault, Whitney was jealous of Clark. It was funny, she’d often thought that Clark wasn’t nearly as mature as Whitney but he’d often proven her wrong.

And she’d admit to herself there was a connection there; they were the same age and she knew Clark liked her though he never made any moves. She liked that she could talk to Clark and he would try his best to help like now. “Clark, why are you doing this? Not that I don't appreciate it.”

“I couldn't stop what happened to Chloe. There's a chance for Whitney.”

She nodded, that sounded like Clark, always trying to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders and help everyone even those who didn’t want help from him.

* * *

Whitney had just locked up the store when his new friends drove up.

Wade held up a vial of green liquid, “You got a taste. You want to find out what it's all about, bro?”

Whitney grinned. “Yeah, sure. I'm in.”

* * *

The Kent twins were watching from around the corner as Whitney got in the car. They stepped out from their hiding place watching the car and looked around and followed it at superspeed.

* * *

Lex got to the old building he’d been sent to, as he got out his car his phone rang and he answered it, hearing, “ _Glad you could make it, Luthor. Go inside. You'll find a walk-in meat locker. Wait there.”_

Lex headed inside and entered the meat locker with a brief case.

“Now what? Hello?” Lex said into the phone and put it down when he got no answer. Then the door creaked shut behind him. He span round to see the closed door and then looked to the front again and saw one of the masked robbers walk straight through the wall and saw three appear behind him. “How did you-?”

“Open the case, Lex.”

Lex swallowed, “I want the disk first.”

“The money, Lex. Give us the money.” Wade walked forward.

“What's going on?” Whitney asked quietly, and felt panicked as he realized he had no idea what he’d gotten himself into.

“Shut up.” Scott snapped.

Derek walked to stand beside Lex and put his hand through the briefcase and feels around inside, “It's empty. He screwed us!”

Lex scoffed, “I knew if I brought the money, I'd never get out of here.”

"Big mistake, rich boy.” Wade grabbed Lex's neck, “I phase through your neck, I kill you. We want the damn money!” Lex was on his knees, chocking from Wade’s grip around his throat.

“Stop it!” Whitney shouted.

“Give us the damn money!” Wade snarled at Lex.

“You never told me we were gonna do this.”

“I said shut up!” Scott snapped at him again.

“Stop it! You're killing him!” Whitney tried to go to him but Scott grabbed him and held him back.

“Wade, time is almost up. We gotta blow!” Scott told him.

“Next time, bring the money!” Wade warned.

Clark and Jessica burst through the door. Scott swung one of the hanging meat hooks at Clark, hitting him in the face smacking back against the doorframe.

Lex looked behind him to see Clark and Jessica.

Whitney and the robbers started to leave through the wall.

“Whitney?” Clark called after him.

Whitney stopped and turned back around to look at Clark.

Wade pulled him through the wall, “Come on, rookie.”

* * *

Whitney and the robbers drive up in an old car lot outside the apartment and got out.

“What got into you, bro? What were you thinking?” Wade demanded pointing at Whitney.

“He wasn't thinking!” Scott snapped pushing at Whitney.

“I didn't sign on to kill anyone.” Whitney said, realizing he was well out of his depth and that Clark had been right when he’d warned him they were dangerous.

“Oh, is that it, Fordman? You trying to quit the team?” Wade said.

“I'm not saying that. It's just…” He took a breath, “Luthor doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would just pay up and then walk away.”

“Don't worry about Luthor. I put the fear of God in him. It's gonna be our biggest payday yet.” Wade said and Scott and Derek started whooping at Whitney. “All right, all right that's enough. My boy's fine. Just had a case of big-game jitters, didn't you?”

“Yeah.” Whitney agreed.

“Yeah,” Wade patted Scott and they walked away from the others.

“I told you we should not have brought him into this. He's gonna screw everything up!” Scott said loudly.

“Look at us, bro. We are burning up. We can't just keep tattin' up. We need fresh blood to keep this dream alive. Now go get it, bro, and chill out. Go on.” Scott and Derek went inside, Whitney went to follow but Wade stopped him. “Listen, bro. I went on a limb for you just now. Don't let me down again.”

“I won't.”

“And don't sweat Luthor. As soon as he ponies up the cash, I get the feeling that he is gonna disappear for a very long time. Come on.” Wade said and headed inside, Whitney followed him looking worried by how he’d said that last bit.

* * *

Lex and the twins drove up Main Street and parked in front of the Talon and got out of the car.

“All right, Lex. What were you doing with those guys?” Jessica asked over the roof of the car.

“They were blackmailing me. I went there to make a drop.” The twins looked away and Lex sighed, “You're wondering if your father's been right about me all along, aren't you? They stole a computer disk that contains confidential information.”

“What was on it?” Clark asked.

Lex shook his head, “Nothing illegal, but it's not something I want in the public domain.”

“That's why you didn't want the police involved.” Jessica said.

“I told you I'd handle it. The question is, what were you doing there?” Lex asked as he walked around the car.

“We were following Whitney. He's been hanging out with these guys. We wanted to help him.”

He looked at Clark, “Is this because of Chloe?” Clark ducked his head. “Clark, you can't save the world. All you'll end up with is a Messiah complex and a lot of enemies.”

“We saved you, didn't we? That turned out all right.” Clark said.

“What's your next move?” Jessica asked Lex.

“They're gonna learn that it doesn't pay to rob Lex Luthor.”

“What about Whitney?” Clark asked as Lex walked back around to the driver’s side of the car.

“A man is measured by the quality of his friends.” Lex quoted and said ruthlessly, “If the quarterback's with them, he'll have to face the consequences.”

Lex got back in his car and drove away, Clark and Jessica exchanged looks. Whitney may have been arrogant jock with very little in the brains department but he’d made a mistake because he felt his world was crumbling around him. Everyone deserved a second chance and help even if they didn’t want it.

* * *

The twins arrived at the hospital and found Pete with Chloe. “Pete? What are you doing here? We were supposed to meet at the _Torch_.”

“Yeah, well, Chloe called and I told her what we were doing...”

Chloe looked up from the laptop on her lap, “So I insisted that you guys come here.”

“You should be resting.” Clark said looking at the blonde disapprovingly.

“You know what? All this resting is driving me insane. These so-called ‘healthcare professionals’ just want me to stay in bed and eat Jell-O.” Chloe ranted.

“Those fascists,” Jessica teased, shaking her head.

“I need to do this, okay? Don't cut me out of it, please?” Chloe pleaded looking at Clark beseechingly.

Clark sighed, “Okay.”

Chloe grinned, “So I was surfing the net, doing some research...”

“How'd you get online here?” Clark asked leaning on the rail at the foot of her bed.

“Pete hijacked the phone line for me.” Chloe said unrepentant.

Pete looked sheepish as the Kent twins looked at him.

“What have you got?” Jessica asked.

“What if these guys are using meteorite tattoos to speed up their metabolism? I mean, their molecules are literally moving at hyper speed.” Chloe theorised.

Jessica nodded, “That's how they're able to go through solid objects?”

“That's crazy.” Pete said shaking his head at the weirdness of it, people walking through solid walls.

“Well, they're doing it.”

Clark stood up straight, “It's like the ultimate rush.”

“But there's no way their bodies can handle that kind of stress for long,” Chloe cautioned.

“What are you saying will happen?” Clark asked, though he doubted it was anything good.

Chloe looked serious and shrugged one shoulder, “You take the ultimate rush, you pay the ultimate price.”

* * *

Lana walked into the Talon looking through some photos when she heard a noise and looked around and called out. “Nell? Nell, is that you?” A hand touched her shoulder. She turned around to see Whitney, sweating and pale. “Whitney.”

“I'm in trouble, Lana. I messed up. I trusted the wrong guys. I'm sorry. I let you down. I just don't know what to do.”

“It's okay, it's okay.” She hugged him.

A while later Whitney was explaining things to Lana and the Kent twins, Lana had called them over.

“After they get the money, they're gonna kill Lex, and probably me for betraying them.”

“You did the right thing.” Lana assured him.

Whitney scoffed, “Yeah, too little too late.”

“Where are they now?” Clark asked as he handed him a drink.

“Back at the loft, sleeping it off.”

“Did you see this disk they stole from Lex?” Jessica asked.

Whitney shook his head, “No. But it's gotta be there. I could sneak in and get it.”

Lana was opposed to that idea, “It's too dangerous. We should call the police.”

“No cops. I'm already in enough trouble.” Whitney said.

Clark stepped closer, “Tell me where they are. I bet I could get in and out before they even wake up.”

Jessica was about to correct him when Whitney beat her to it when he stood up and said, “I can't let you go alone, Clark. I got myself into this mess. I got to try and get myself out of it.”

* * *

Whitney and Clark arrived at the robbers' apartment. Jessica had been left behind with Lana helping her with the Talon project, Clark knew he was going to hear about that later, but Whitney had said he would go with Clark and too many people would get noticed.

“Empty. They must be out looking for me.”

“Let's find it before they come back.” Clark said and Whitney nodded and started looking around their computer area while Clark looked around with his x-ray vision. He saw the disk in an air conditioning vent.

“It's not here,” Whitney said worried.

“Uh, keep looking. It's gotta be here somewhere.” Clark went over to the vent and checked that Whitney wasn’t looking and opened the vent up and got the disk. “Uh, I got it.”

They started to leave as the robbers come in through the walls.

“You really screwed up, rookie.” Wade said and then he saw the disk in Clark's hand. “Look, I don't know how you found that disk, bro, but I need it back. Now.” Clark crushed it and let it fall to the ground. Wade punched his arm out and into Clark's chest. Clark fell to his knees gasping in pain. “Hurts doesn't it? It feels like someone chewing up your insides. If I stay in long enough, I can do some serious damage.” He pulled out and Clark fell to the floor and Wade pointed at Whitney. “You're next, bro.”

* * *

Jessica was pacing up and down and often checking her watch. The boys had barley been gone ten minutes. She wished she was with Clark but Whitney had said he’d go with her brother and that too many people would get caught. She had the feeling that her being a girl had something to do with it which was insulting and funny considering she could bench press his truck with ease.

“I’m worried about them too, Jessica.”

Jessica looked over at Lana and sighed. “The last time we saw those guys I got thrown across the room and punched in the face, and Chloe ended up in hospital.”

Lana nodded worriedly and then she grabbed her phone.

“What are you doing?”

“Ringing Lex, maybe he can help.”

Jessica opened her mouth but it was too late Lana was already explaining to Lex what had happened.

“Tell him to pick me up.”

“He says no.”

She held out her hand and took the phone. “Do you know where they’re going?” She knew Lana hadn’t yet told him the address Whitney had given them.

There was a pause. _“No.”_

“Exactly. Now either you come pick me up or I go on my own.” Jessica said carefully. She figured if she went with Lex she could stop him from seeing her brother if he used his powers.

She heard Lex mutter something not exactly complementary about her under his breath. _“Ten minutes.”_ Then he hung up.

“I take it he’s coming to get you.” Lana said amused, most people believed that Jessica was a very quiet shy girl but few really got to know her. Jessica was simply more subtle about how she went about things, usually anyway.

Jessica nodded with a smug smile. “How’s saving the Talon going?”

Lana shrugged, “I have no idea what would appeal to Lex to get him to keep this place open. He said I hadn't given him a good enough business reason. Clark said maybe Lex was challenging me to come up with a better plan.”

“I think you’re thinking about this the wrong way,” Jessica said thoughtfully.

“What do mean?”

“You’re trying to win over Lex, appeal to his sentimental side – you tried that the first time. When it comes to money sentimental isn’t good business, that’s just common sense. So appeal to the business man, point out how he could _make_ money with this place.”

Jessica turned Lana’s laptop towards her, remembering an article she’d read. “Small towns across the country have their small town shops shut down because they struggle to compete with the bigger cities and the range of choice they offer. But,” She said and held up a finger and then showed her an article about a town that had turned their old small town department store into a café bookshop and had registered the building as a historic landmark. “A lot of small towns save them by turning them into social places, turning them into cafes, bookstores and restaurants. The Talon is a great old building, inside and out, it just needs some work. And since it’s an old building you could register the building as an historic landmark, if it’s approved it gives you certain tax benefits. That would appeal to a businessman.”

“I want to keep it as a theatre,” Lana said determined.

“And you can but you could also add to it. Use the stage to give local concerts or hold beauty pageants, you know how they work.” Jessica said referring to Lana’s years of Nell taking her to beauty pageants. “And do evening movie shows, keeping your prices lower than the larger screens, people will usually pick convenience and the cheaper option then go to the big city. Hold themed events for Halloween, Valentine’s day, that sort of thing would make you a killing.”

“Everyone eats and needs a drink so you can’t go wrong with a small café. Our bookstore closed down because Mrs K wanted to retire and no one bought the business because it wasn’t really a money maker. She didn’t do internet orders or display enough choice, ordering books from her took a week at least whereas the big towns either had them in stock or could send them to you.” Jessica had loved the _Novel Idea_ and had spent a lot of time there.

Lana looked thoughtful and then grinned. “That could really work. Jessica, you’re a genius.”

“I know.”

Lana started jotting down what Jessica had said while she waited for Lex.

Jessica heard the beep of a car horn and waved at Lana as she ran out the front of the Talon to see Lex waiting in one of his sports cars.

She climbed in and put her seatbelt on.

“Where we heading?” Lex asked as they peeled away from the curb.

She repeated the address Whitney had told them about.

“You should have called me before they went. This was dangerous.”

“Lex, I’m sorry we didn’t call you to join the band now show me how fast this car can go.” She had a really bad feeling, the kind that meant her brother was in trouble.

Lex obviously realized by her tone that she wasn’t in the mood to be lectured and pressed harder on the accelerator.

* * *

Clark was still in the robbers apartment with one of the burglars, the other two robbers had taken Whitney away.

“I know what happened to your arm in the bank vault.” Clark said still feeling weak from having an arm shoved through him.

Derek shrugged, “Occupational hazard. We waited too long. It didn't hurt. When I pulled out, it was fused at the shoulder.”

“You can't keep doing this. You're gonna die.”

Derek looked unimpressed by his warning. “If you hadn't screwed up our retirement plan, we wouldn't have to. But now, you're gonna pay.” He lent against the wall.

There was the sound of crackling electricity and then Derek fell to the floor revealing Lex standing behind him with a taser, with Jessica beside him.

“How'd you find us?” Clark asked as Jessica rushed to his side and helped him stand.

“Lana called and told me what you guys were doing. You should have called me first,” Lex chided.

“We've got to find Whitney.” Clark looked at Jessica who nodded.

“Clark, wait. I'm calling the police.” Lex turned to dial his phone. When he looked back, the twins were gone.

* * *

Wade and Whitney stood beneath a crane that had a wrecked car suspended above them.

“I thought you understood. This was your chance to be on top again.” Wade said his hands clenched in Whitney’s jacket.

“I thought my life was over when I lost my scholarship but I was wrong.” Whitney said, finally realizing there was more to the world then football and that his need to be better had brought him to where he was now.

“No, you were right. Your life is over! Remember your initiation, bro? That's how you joined us, that's how you're gonna leave.” They looked up at the car. “We're running out of time. Grab the remote.”

Scott grabbed the control box.

“Let him go!” They turned to see Jessica and Clark.

Whitney noticed the glow of the tattoo on Wade's hand fading.

“The cops are on their way,” Jessica said as they stepped forward.

Wade pulled a gun on Whitney. “Think again, rookie. There's only one way off this team.”

“Don't worry, bro. I got you covered!” Scott pushed a button on the box.

The hook released and the car fell.

“Yeah!” Wade cheered.

Clark and Jessica super speeded to Whitney and pushed him out of the way practically tackling him to the floor as they fell through a pile of metal barrels while the car landed on Wade.

They could hear police sirens as they waited for Wade to reappear but he didn’t. Scott started to run and the cops arrived, stopping him.

* * *

The twins walked over to where Lex was sitting on the boot of a police car as the police and an ambulance saw to Wade.

“What did you tell the police?” Jessica asked as she leaned a hip against the boot as well.

“The truth. Those guys broke into my house and that you and the quarterback figured it out, tried to be heroes, and got in over your heads.”

“But what about the-”

“'Walking through walls' part? I don't think the cops could handle that much truth.”

Jessica chuckled, “Probably not.”

“Sorry about your disk.” Clark said.

Lex looked down and then at them, “I didn't come out here for that. I came because my friends were in trouble.”

“Thanks.”

The twins walked away.

Lex leaned into the cop car where the robbers sat. “Just remember, boys. You keep my secret and I'll keep yours.” He paused and then warned, “And if you don't, you'll find out that you're not the only ones who can reach through walls.”

* * *

The Kent twins, Chloe, and Lana were walking down the sidewalk outside the Talon.

Chloe inhaled deeply, “Ah, the sweet smell of freedom.”

Jessica grinned, “Chloe, you were in the hospital, not Alcatraz.”

“You spend a week in there, and you'd feel like a prisoner too. I mean, come on. Eating bad food, lights out by nine, and no cable? I'm thinking about doing an exposé.” The three other teens almost laughed at how serious she was.

“How's Whitney, by the way?” Chloe asked, turning to Lana.

She smiled, “He's taking it one day at a time.”

“Good. All right, well bye.” Chloe ran off bumping into someone on her way. “Oh, sorry.”

“Chloe, where are you going?” Clark called after her.

The blonde turned back to face him, “I'm just gonna go do a little checking with the police. Apparently none of the tattoo ink was found at the loft and Scott and Derek aren't saying anything to anyone, so I smell a cover up.” She turned to go again.

“Chloe?” Clark called and she turned back, he smiled, “It's good to have you back.”

“Thanks.” She grinned back and ran across the street.

Lana motioned to Lex's car, the licence plate reading ‘Lex 1’, parked at the curb, “He's early. Okay, here goes nothing.”

“It's a good plan.” Clark assured her.

“Thanks for all your help.” Lana said gratefully to the twins. “Wish me luck.”

“You don't need it.”

Lana smiled and headed into the Talon where Lex was waiting for her. “Thanks for coming.”

“I was surprised by your call. After our last meeting, I didn't think I'd hear from you again.” Lex said as he stood up from where he’d been sitting.

“This time, I came prepared.” She handed him a file folder.

“What's this?”

“My business proposal.” Lana started speaking very quickly as Lex wandered away. “Small towns across the country have revived their old downtowns, returning them to the social centers they once were. They didn't do this by building cookie-cutter malls or parking garages. They did it by restoring the great old buildings that were already there, turning them into cafes, bookstores, restaurants.”

Lex smiled at her enthusiasm and turned back to face her. “You want to turn the Talon into a cafe-bookstore?”

“It could also be a venue for local bands and art-house movies. If you look on page 12, I found out you can register the building as an historic landmark, which gives you certain tax benefits. Just don't ask me to explain them.” She said.

“Who's gonna manage it?” He asked as he walked past her, looking unimpressed so far when it fact he was quite impressed with her plan.

Lana swallowed and said more confidently then she felt, “Nell said she'd be interested and I can train with her after school, try running it myself in the summers.”

“How’d you come up with this?”

“It was something Clark said. He told me you like to challenge people.” Lana said, the twins had helped her enormously with the plan.

_(Figures.)_ “Well, you've definitely risen to the challenge.”

“So it's a deal?” Lana said hopefully.

Lex paused letting her stew and then shrugged and looked around, “I need to look over everything, but yeah… It's a deal.”

“Really?” Lana said in shocked.

“Really. I think this could be the start of a very interesting partnership.” Lex then walked out leaving a beaming Lana in his wake.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 16**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the chapters are based on episodes and Clark was the main character and I’ve been struggling to add Jessica in. Clark’s gonna rush in when it’s Lana, and you have to admit most of the episodes have her as damsel in distress. And with Pete and Chloe well their friendship is different with Clark then with Jessica. Pete is Clark’s closest male best friend, and then you have Chloe and her being in love with Clark… it makes it difficult sometimes to add Jessica in and make it work. 
> 
> It’s also their personalities as well – Clark’s impulsive leap-before-looking, whereas Jessica is more cautious, staying a step behind Clark so she can catch what he misses. 
> 
> PHOENIX FURY.


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

Lex was hanging upside down in the middle of a dark room in a straightjacket.

He heard a door open and then shut behind him.

“Let me go.” Lex said as he heard footsteps coming closer.

A man walked in and pushed a button shining a light on Lex's face. His eyes were bloodshot and he was sweating. “What do you want from me?”

“The truth.”

**_In Metropolis_ ** **_3_ ** **_Years Ago..._ **

_Lex walked with a pretty girl to the front of the line outside a night club._

_"Can I see some I.D.?” The Bouncer asked._

_“You must be new here.” Lex grinned, he was rich enough to get in anywhere even if he wasn’t legally old enough._

_Another bouncer approached. “It's okay. Let him though.”_

_"Thanks, Kasitch.” Lex gave him a tip._

_"_ _No problem.” Kasitch grinned, as they walked into the club, “She's cute.”_

_“She's engaged.” Lex said and turned to the girl, “What do you think?”_

_Amanda looked around; there were bright flashing lights, girls dancing in bikinis their bodies painted in fluorescent paint, a crowd of heaving dancing bodies around them. “It's loud.”_

_“How's the V.I.P. room tonight?” Lex asked the bouncer._

_“I think we can make some room for you.”_

_Lex handed him another tip - a hundred-dollar bill._

_“I hope you don't feel obligated to entertain me. Jude's only gone for a couple days.” Amanda said as they went up the stairs to the VIP room._

_“I don't believe in obligations. Besides, your fiancé did me a favour. I wasn't looking forward to a night out on my own.”_

_“Something tells me you wouldn't have been alone for very long.” She said as she saw two women eyeing Lex._

_“Two apple martinis.” Lex said to the bartender._

_Amanda picked up a matchbook that said ‘ZERO CONSEQUENCES’ as she took a seat. “Zero consequences. That's quite a promise.”_

_“Only if it's kept.” Their drinks were delivered. “To my good friend Amanda on her engagement.”_

_Amanda smiled, “Cheers.” But the smile faded as something got her attention and she slowly put her glass down._

_“What is it?” Lex asked and turned to look and saw a man sitting between_ _two_ _beautiful_ _women, drinking and laughing._

_Amanda went over to stand in front of him._

_The man looked up as he was hand fed an olive and his happy expression dropped, “Amanda...” He quickly pulled his arm off one of the women’s shoulders._

_“You said you had to go away on business.” Her voice filled with hurt and betrayal_.

_“I can explain, okay? Amanda, wait a second.” She pulled off her ring and threw it at him. “I can explain, Amanda, just wait.” She ran away brushing past Lex. “Amanda!” Jude turned to Lex, “You son of a bitch. You did this on purpose.”_

_“You did it to yourself. Amanda deserves better.” Lex smirked and went after Amanda._

_Lex caught up with her on the dancefloor, turning her around to face him, she had tears falling down her cheeks._

_“Lex!” Suddenly he was grabbed and turned to face Jude who punched him and Lex returned the punch and soon they ended up in a fist fight. Kasitch separated them pushing Jude away and holding Lex back. He didn’t see Jude pull out a switchblade and reach past Kasitch, stabbing Lex. Kasitch pulled out a gun._

_A bullet leaves the gun barrel, shooting Jude in the chest._

**Back to the present...**

“Liar!” The man shouted and he grabbed Lex and twirled him around. “That's what it said in the papers, but that's not what really happened is it?”

“It's the truth! Read the police reports!” Lex said.

“I know you covered it up. I don't know how you did it. But you're gonna pay.”

“Who are you?”

The man stepped out of the shadows and showed his face. It was Jude.

“Don't you remember? Hmm? You killed me.” Jude stood with the light shining behind him and pointed a gun at Lex. “Daddy can't save you this time, Lex.”

Lex turned his face away and then there was a gunshot.

* * *

****

**_One Week Earlier..._ ** ****

“There is nothing like 50 minutes of Mr. Austin's English class that works up an appetite.” Clark said, as he and Jessica walked with Chloe and Pete down the hall of Smallville High.

“There's nothing like having a 6-page biography due Monday to help me lose mine.” Pete said as the four teens climbed a set of stairs.

“What, the biography part, or the fact that our fellow student subjects were randomly assigned?” Chloe questioned.

“Pete's convinced that the drawing was fixed.” Clark said smiling.

“There are a dozen ladies in our class, each worthy of lengthy interrogation.” Pete did a little snuggle move and then dropped his arms as his fantasy went up in smoke. “I get stuck with Stan Gibson.”

“The manager of the student store? Well, I hear he's very...” Jessica trailed off looking for a word.

“Efficient?” Chloe suggested.

“Very funny. I'm about to learn more about the art of selling ‘Go Crow’ pendants than any human should have to endure.” He looked at Chloe. “You haven't stopped smiling since we left. Who's your victim?” He tickled her chin.

Chloe grinned, “The illustrious Mr. Kent himself.”

“Oh!” Pete laughed.

“Me?”

Jessica looked at Chloe in surprise and then at her brother having a feeling of dread.

“I take it back. Chloe's the one with the challenge.”

Clark looked at Pete affronted, “Excuse me.”

His best friend held up a hand, “No offense, Clark, but digging up six pages of interesting on you is going to require some serious excavation.”

“I do stuff,” Clark defended.

“Yes, and I'm sure that once I deploy my journalistic skills on you, I'll be able to unearth a skeleton or two.” Chloe said obviously looking forward to it.

Clark winced, he didn’t really want his skeleton’s dug up. Why did he have the feeling that being investigated by Chloe was a really bad idea? “You know, uh, Chloe. This is a class project, not a corruption scandal.”

“Relax, Clark, it's not like you have anything to hide, right?”

“Jessica, what about you?” Pete asked.

“Bash Bradford.” Jessica groaned, he was a loud mouthed annoying arrogant jock. He thought he was god’s gift to women and hit on anything with a pair of legs and breasts. If he made a move on her, as she was fairly sure he would, she would break his fingers, it would probably be the only type of situation her father would approve her using her powers on someone in such a way.

Chloe made a sympathetic face.

Pete turned to look at Clark and nudged him, “Come on, Clark. Cough up. Who'd you get?”

Clark pulled a piece of paper out of his shirt pocket, smiling.

“Oh, don't tell me. Lana Lang.” Chloe said and his smile widened. “Oh, my God. Just look at his face. You don't even have to see it.”

Pete looked at Lana’s name and held it up, “Like I said, definitely rigged. I can assume you'll be starting your paper ASAP?”

“It's all gonna work out. I've been helping Lana over at the Talon, getting ready for the grand opening.”

“Oh, that's nice. The surrogate boyfriend does the heavy lifting while Whitney works at his dad's store.”

“Hey, I’m helping too.” Jessica said. Clark had volunteered her, though she would have thought he’d use the opportunity to his advantage.

“On that note...” Clark started to walk away.

Chloe grabbed his arm, “Wait. When are you gonna sit down and do my interview?”

“Right. Uh, I'll be around.” Clark said and the twins left.

Chloe looked at Pete, “Did he just blow me off?”

Pete shrugged his shoulders, “One step forward, two steps back. Come on.”

* * *

“You promised me everything would be ready on time.” Lana said to Roy Rothman, the contractor as she put several tubs under the water dripping from the ceiling.

“That was before the plumbing started leaking. It hasn't been replaced in years.”

“How long will that take?”

He scratched his neck and made a humming noise, “I can't really give you a straight answer, not until I crawl up there.” Lana closed her eyes and her shoulder’s dropped. Roy shrugged, “You resurrect the past, you get the problems that come with it.”

Lana inhaled, fighting the urge to throw a tantrum. “Lex Luthor is going to be by later. He's going to need numbers and a timetable and a better explanation than that.”

The contractor nodded and walked away and Lana turned around, nearly running into man with short light blonde-brown hair. “Sorry, we're not open yet.”

“It's about the assistant manager position. I know I'm late but if I could get an application.”

“Yeah. Yeah, just give me a second.” Lana hurried behind the counter.

“Great. I really appreciate this, Miss, uh...?”

“Lang.”

“Lang.”

“And just to warn you, my aunt's not taking any more interviews until next week.” She handed him an application.

Jude grinned, “Well, that's all right. I happen to have all the time in the world. I'm Jude Royce.” He held out his hand.

She smiled back and shook it, “Hi.”

“So I understand that Lex Luthor has a stake in this project.” Jude said casually as he started filling out the form.

She looked back at him in surprise at his question. “Yeah, he's one of the owners. Why, do you know him?”

“Well, a lifetime ago in Metropolis.”

“Must have been interesting.”

“Well, let's just say there's a reason he's in Smallville.” He said leaning over the counter and Lana looked at him taken back by his expression, the way he spoke about Lex. “You know my advice? Stay away from him. When Lex gets involved, things usually turn out badly.”

Lana watched him go.

* * *

Lex pulled up in front of the Talon and got out of the car a hand on his shoulder made him turn around to face a man from his past. “What are you doing here? I thought we had an understanding. After that night, we were never to have any contact.”

Kasitch interrupted. “I saw him, Lex.”

“Who?” Lex demanded.

“Jude.”

Lex stared. “We both know that's impossible.”

“Listen to me! He's alive. Everywhere I go, I see him. He's stalking me!” He looked panicked.

“Kasitch, calm down.”

“I'm not crazy.”

“This man say what he wanted?” Lex asked.

Kasitch gave a nod, “Yeah. The truth.”

Lex saw Clark and Jessica walking up the street talking to each other, “Listen, I keep an apartment in the city. It's very secure. You stay there and wait for my call.” He gave Kasitch the key who then walked away.

Lex looked back over at the twins who noticed he was there and they acknowledged each other and met up on the sidewalk. “Hey, Lex.”

“Hey.”

“Who was that?” Jessica asked.

Lex mentally cursed, it figured the twins would noticed he was talking to someone. “Nobody.” They go inside the Talon. “I hear we've sprung a leak.”

Lana nodded but she was looking around warily.

“Is everything all right?” Clark probed concerned.

Lana nodded, “Just a little weirded out.”

“Relax, it's just a leak.”

“No, a friend of yours came by, applied for the assistant manager position. He told me to, um, to stay away from you.”

“What was his name?” Lex asked with a smile.

Lana went over and got his application, “Jude Royce.”

Lex’s smile disappeared as he heard the name and took the application.

Jessica saw something in Lex’s expression, “What is it, Lex?”

“When did he leave?” He asked Lana quietly.

“Just before you came in.”

Lex headed outside, Clark looked at Lana, while Jessica followed Lex outside.

Lex looked up and down the street and over the other side of the street.

“Lex. Who's Jude Royce?” Jessica asked as she joined him.

“Trust me, I have no idea who Lana met today, but it couldn't have been him.” Lex screwed the application up into a ball and walked around to the other side of his car. “Don't worry about it, Jessica. I'm not.”

Jessica sighed, she wasn’t sure she believed him considering how he’d reacted, she turned to head back inside.

Lex started car and suddenly loud music blared out of the speakers with a man's voice screamed "killer!” and "murderer!” over club music. He tried to adjust the radio volume or turn the radio off completely but nothing happened.

“What's going on?” Jessica asked as she leaned down to the window.

Lex lowered the window and shouted back, “I don't know!”

Jessica looked through the dashboard with her x-ray vision and saw a small CD player. “Feel under the dash!”

He felt around and pulled out the player, stopping the music. “Looks like someone decided to get creative while I was inside.”

“What were the screams?” She asked.

“I assume it was someone's twisted idea of a joke. And a successful one. We've managed to draw a crowd.” He gestured to the gathered people staring at his car.

“Lex...” Jessica tried to ask.

“Jessica, this really doesn't concern you.” He drove away fast. Jessica looked after him confused by his reaction, she knew him well enough to know something was up.

* * *

Clark and Jessica entered the house. “Hello? Anybody home?” Clark called out.

“Hey. Pull up a microphone, son.” Jonathan said dryly.

The twins saw their parents sitting with Chloe at the dining room table and froze.

“Hi, Chloe. What's going on?” Jessica said nervously, having the bad feeling she knew.

“Since I couldn't find your brother all day, I decided to start my biographical inquiry at the beginning. And unlike a certain so-called friend of mine, your parents gracefully agreed to be interviewed.”

“Chloe's been asking us some very,” Martha paused slightly, “interesting questions.”

Jessica internally winced _(That doesn’t sound good.)_

Chloe grinned proudly, “Thank you. Um, now, we just have a few more to go so... We were talking about the early days. Now, what was involved in giving birth to twins at home?”

The elder Kents seemed to freeze. Jonathan managed to shrug. “W-well, it was- it was just like any normal home birth, I guess.”

“Okay, well, can you take me through the process? I mean, I understand you were blocked at home by the blizzard so how did you guys cope with that, did you have everything you needed, what did you use-?” The tape recorder clicked. “Shoot. I'm out of tape. That's okay. I've got some extra C-90s in my car. I'll be right back.” She smiled at the twins as she went out to her car.

Clark and Jessica watched her go and then stepped closer to their parents.

“Chloe's researching your life for a school project?” Martha looked at Clark.

“When did that happen?” Jonathan asked.

“We just got the assignment today. I didn't know she was going to go Mike Wallace on me.”

“Look, son, we don't mind talking about you. But…”

“We know, dad.” Clark and Jessica nodded; they knew how their parents had basically manipulated the town in believing the twins were theirs.

Chloe came back in, “Sorry, am I interrupting?”

The elder Kent's shook their heads.

Chloe flicked through her pages of questions she’d come up with, “Oh, Clark, now that you're finally spinning in my orbit, I have a couple of pertinents for you too.”

Clark decided it was time to retreat. “Oh, actually this is just a pit stop for me. I'm on my way to meet up with Lana to work on my paper.”

“Oh, um, you know, Clark. Not to strike a paranoid note, but are you avoiding me?” Chloe asked.

Clark looked at his glanced at his parents who looked like they could well understand why he would since they’d spent some time being interrogated by Chloe. “Tomorrow. I promise.”

“I’ll catch a lift with Chloe when she’s finished.” Jessica said, hoping if she stayed she might be able to help her parents distract Chloe from their secrets and Clark nodded and headed out after saying goodbye.

Chloe turned back to Clark’s parents, “Okay, this isn't an official question, and I don't want you guys to take it the wrong way, but has your son always been this strange?”

Jessica almost laughed at the expressions on her parents faces.

* * *

“How does it feel?” Clark asked Lana as they walked up Main Street to the Talon.

“Feel?” Lana questioned.

“To single-handedly bring the Talon back from the brink of becoming a parking garage.”

“It's nice, you know? Being counted on, having responsibility. People treat you differently.” She said as she adjusted the ‘OPENING SOON’ sign.

“Like you won't break.” Clark said insightfully.

She nodded, “I finally feel like I'm shedding that fairy princess costume.”

The pair of them smiled at each other then looked confused as Lex drove up. “Lex, what are you doing here?”

He held out his arms as he walked up to the pair. “Contractor called, said he had an estimate. Wanted me to meet him here.”

The three of them headed inside, Lana turned on the lights and found the contractor on the floor.

“What the hell?” Roy muttered sounding as if he was coming round.

“Are you okay?” Lana asked as she and Clark ran to his side.

“Yeah.” The two teenagers helped him to his feet. “I-I came in the back door and some guy jumped me and forced me to let him in, then bashed me over the head.”

“Did you see his face?” Clark asked.

The Contractor shook his head, “No.”

“Look.” Clark went over to counter where there was a large box tied with ribbon.

“That wasn't there when I locked up.” Lana said hanging back. “I'll go call the police.”

Clark noticed a card on the box and in neat handwriting was _‘Lex Luthor.’_

“Lex, your name's on it.” Clark said quietly.

Lex came over to the counter and opened the card, it said ‘zero consequences’. “Zero consequences.”

He opened the box and then looked away as he saw what was inside. Clark looked and swallowed.

There was a human hand in it, on the little finger was a gold ‘K’ ring.

* * *

Lex was talking to the police in the background and Clark and Lana were sitting on the centre seat when Jessica arrived. “How you holding up?” She asked Lana.

“I was fine… until, uh, it showed up.”

“Yeah, stupid question.”

“What kind of a sick person would do a thing like that?” Lana asked upset.

“I don't know.” Clark shook his head, and then looked over at his friend, “But I've never seen Lex so freaked out before.”

“You can join the club.” She glanced at him and then looked at the twins. “That guy warned me. He said everything Lex touches turns out badly. How much do we really know about him and his past?”

Lana knew that Lex didn’t have the greatest of reputations and there were a lot of negative stuff said about him but she’d never considered before that it could affect her, but everyone was aware he was involved in the Talon, what he did now affected the Talon.

Jessica almost rolled her eyes, it wasn’t Lex’s fault but Lana was angry and looking for someone to blame, looked like Lex was the lucky guy this week. At least it wasn’t Clark.

Lex came over to the teens, “I want you both to know how truly sorry I am about this. I promise this won't affect the grand opening.”

“We're going to be infamous before we even open the doors.” Lana stood up and stormed off.

Jessica did roll her eyes this time at the dramatic exit.

Lex sighed and took a seat beside the twins.

“Do you know who he is? The guy in the... you know.” Clark said referring to the box.

“Max Kasitch. And yes, I knew him a long time ago in Metropolis.”

“You have any idea who might have done this to him?”

Lex shook his head, “Not at all.”

“What about your old friend Jude Royce?” Jessica probed, remembering Lex’s reaction to the name.

“I doubt it could have been him.”

“Why?”

“Because he's been dead for three years.”

* * *

“Come on, Pete. I'm desperate. Now the only information I can get from the Kents was the earth-shattering admission that Clark hates peas.” Chloe pleaded Pete for some more material as they walked down the hall at school.

“Chloe, a body part shows up at the Talon and all you can do is talk about Clark. Where are you priorities? You know Lex Luthor must be mixed up in this somehow.”

“Easy. Now, I know you've got issues with the Luthors, but-”

“More than issues.” Pete said forcefully. He was too young to remember any of the business dealings between his father, his uncle and Lionel Luthor, but growing up he had heard nothing but venom regarding the prominent family. “You know what the Luthors did to my family.”

“Okay, one piece of investigative information at a time. Now about Clark...”

“Chloe, what do you want from me? In a world full of designer water, Clark Kent is straight form the tap.”

“I know, but you've known him the longest. I mean, all I need is just, like, a little anecdote. Just a small piece of information from Clark's deep, dark past.”

Pete shook his head and then said, “Well, there was something back in the first grade.”

Chloe grinned, “Thank you! That's more than I've uncovered in, like, the past two days. Now please, let's continue.”

“There was this bully three grades ahead of us. This dude was determined to pound dents into every kid in the school. One day, I guess it was my turn. He was just about to take my head off when Clark jumped between us.”

“So Clark ran interference.” Chloe said and the pair entered the _Torch_. Clark and Jessica were already there, printing off an article with the headline ‘DEATH AT CLUE ZERO’, Clark had mentioned what Lex had said to Jessica and said it sounded familiar and she remembered the friend of Lex’s, Toby, who had sewed up Kyle mentioning something about Club Zero. ' _All in all, it's easier than that knife wound of yours. Club Zero, remember that? Bled all over my Mustang.'_ “Now, as kind as that sounds, Pete, I really don't think it falls under the "something amazing” test.”

Jessica looked up, looking confused, “What test?”

Pete held up a hand, “I'm not finished. Clark didn't just push brain-dead away. He put him through a door, as in splinters and broken hinges. How he did it, I still have no idea. The guy was at least twice our size.”

“Clark, any comments?”

Clark shrugged his shoulders, “Uh, well, we were, you know, six-years-old. Twice our size was three-feet tall.”

“If you need any more ancient history, ask the source. I've got an appointment at the student store.” Pete grimaced and headed out.

“Have fun.” Chloe said as he left. “And so the mystery that isn't Clark Kent deepens.”

“Mystery?” Clark repeated wearily.

“Yeah. Since you continue to play obstructionist, I've had to find information through other means.” She picked up a file and started talking excitedly. “For instance, I photocopied the _Ledger_ ’s birth announcement and I found that your parents had two miscarriages and a stillbirth before finally giving birth to you and Jessica.”

The twins looked at her horrified and disappointed. Clark shook his head at her, “I can't believe you did this, Chloe.”

Chloe looked at Clark in surprise. “You didn't know? I just assumed that your parents would have told you.”

“My parents lost a child, can you not understand that might be really painful for them? The point is, you're prying into my private life. My parent’s private lives.”

“I was just trying to be thorough.” Chloe defended herself, completely surprised by Clark’s reaction.

“This is a class project. I spent an hour yesterday with Lana. That's it. That's all I needed. I'm not some mystery for you to solve.”

“Clark, I-” Chloe tried to say but Clark had already stormed away. She turned to look at Jessica.

“I asked Bash his favourite sports, his dreams, his pet hates, interests and hobbies and I still had enough to fill 6 pages. I wasn’t looking to unearth scandals or treating this like an expose. I did not dig into his private life. But I guess you don’t understand the concept of privacy. And the next time you talk about miscarriages and a stillbirth try not to sound so excited and try showing some compassion and human decency.” Jessica followed after her brother leaving Chloe alone and looking upset.

* * *

In a gym Lex was pounding on a punching bag and then Lex paused to steady the swinging bag. “Talk to me, Mr. Raines.”

“According to the doorman, Kasitch never made it to the apartment in Metropolis.” Mr. Raines reported stepping closer.

Lex threw a punch, “What about Royce?”

“His parents died when he was young. Car accident. He was an only child, inherited everything.”

Lex threw two punches and steadied the bag, “And Amanda Rothman? Have you tracked her down yet?”

“She moved. Left no forwarding address. When's the last time you spoke to her?” Mr. Raines asked.

“About three years ago.”

“I'll go wider, but it could take some time. It'd help me if you tell me what's going on.”

“No, it wouldn't.” Lex snapped turning to look at him, “You're my head of security. You find her and warn her she could be in danger. That's all you need to know.”

Mr Raines left him, Lex walked to the other side of the punching bag and started punching again as his mind drifted, flashing back to that night at the club.

**_Three years ago..._**

_Amanda kneeled next to Jude crying while a paramedic worked on him, she looked up at Lex and wiped at her tears horrified by what had happened._

_“Make a path! Police. Excuse me, excuse me. Police.” Sam Phelan pushed forward._

_Kasitch stopped him, “Who are you?”_

_"Detective Sam Phelan, Metropolis P.D.” Phelan showed him his badge.” Are you what passes for security in this zoo?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Don't go anywhere. We'll talk.” Phelan walked over to Lex who is holding a bloody tissue to his chest._

_“Thank God you're here.”_

_“Lex, Lex. You really put your foot in it this time. Tell me exactly what happened.” Lex didn't answer. “Hey, if you fall apart on me, I can't help you. Now what went down?”_

_He flashed back … Jude stabbed Lex and Kasitch pushed Jude away. Lex grabbed Kasitch's gun and as they fight for it, it goes off, shooting Jude. Fade back to Lex and Phelan._

_“That's exactly what happened?” Phelan_ _questioned_ _._

_Lex nodded, “Yeah.”_

_“Good. Here's how it's gonna go. You were never here. Your name will not appear in any papers or on the police report.”_

_“How?”_

_“That's what your daddy's money's for. This one is gonna cost him.”_

_“What about Amanda?”_

_“I'll take care of everybody's story. But you are never to see her or talk to her again, you got it?” He handed Lex a card. “Call this guy. He'll take care of your shoulder. No emergency rooms. All right, get out of here.”_

_Lex looked back at Amanda and then walked away._

_Phelan walked over to Kasitch. “You see what happened?”_

_“Most of it.”_

_“Well, smile. 'Cause you're about to come into some serious money.”_

Lex shook his head and started punching the bag again, then stopped to steady it and lent his head forward almost touching the bag as he caught his breath. He didn’t like remembering it wasn’t something he was proud of though Amanda was better off without Jude. Then he felt a barrel of a gun pressed to the back of his head. He turned around and saw Jude.

“Nothing to say? Hmm? I thought Lex Luthor had all the answers.” He held the gun under Lex’s jaw.

“Look, you twisted son of a bitch, I don't know what you want.”

“I want to know what happened at Club Zero. The cover up. You know the cop? Hmm? The one on the report, Phelan? He's dead. It seems you were somehow involved in that, too. I find that very interesting.”

“Why don't you kill me now?” Lex asked.

“Uh, because it's more fun to watch you suffer. Knowing that any moment... bang!” He pressed the gun against him.

* * *

Jessica walked up to the gym looking at the article she and Clark had printed off, Clark had gone to help Lana so she decided to talk to Lex about it… she paused at the door when she heard someone speaking and it wasn’t Lex’s voice.

“Tell me...” Jessica heard the gun being cocked, “what really happened.”

Jessica burst through the door, “Lex!”

Lex looked over to the door and then when he looked back, Jude was gone.

“Lex. You all right?” The teen asked as she ran into the room and found Lex alone.

“Jessica, what are you doing here?”

“Your office told me you were here. I thought I heard someone else.”

“No, I'm all by myself.” Lex said as he walked past her pulling off his boxing gloves.

Jessica eyed him, she knew she’d heard another voice. “Hey, I looked up Max Kasitch. I know what happened at Club Zero. That he shot and killed Jude Royce. Everyone fits into this except for you. What's going on?”

He sighed, “Please, Jessica. For our friendship, I'm asking you to stay out of this. Some secrets are better left alone.” Lex said quietly.

* * *

“Clark! Come on, son. The cow's aren't gonna feed themselves.” Jonathan yelled and Clark joined him. “What, you have a late night?”

“I was helping Lana. To her credit, she's not gonna let the whole body part incident delay the opening of the Talon.”

Jessica came out of the horse barn to help them.

“Well, that's what happens when you get into business with somebody like Lex Luthor.” Jonathan said as he opened a gate.

Clark rolled his eyes at his father’s response and pointed out, “Well, if it wasn't for Lex, the Talon would be a parking garage.”

Jonathan sighed, “Son, he casts a very, very long shadow. I just want to make sure that none of you kids get hurt. That's all.”

“The past is in the past. The best we can do is look to the future.” Jessica quoted as she shut the gate.

Jonathan grinned and opened another gate, “All right, you got me. Speaking of which, how’s Chloe’s paper coming along? Look Clark, if she mentions something to you about the peas, I’m sorry. It’s the first thing that came to mind. I assume she’s done with her interviews.”

Jessica scoffed.

“I’m not sure.” Clark said as he closed the gate behind them and then said carefully, “She looked into Mom’s miscarriages and the stillbirth.”

Jonathan looked away, the memories paining him. “I used to think perseverance was an admirable quality.” He paused and then looked towards the rise. “You hear that?”

The twins confused and chorused, “Hear what?”

“The whole herd's just over that rise, we ought to be hearing something.”

They go over the rise and see all the cows in the field were dead.

* * *

Numerous barrels that said LuthorCorp were tipped onto their sides and had bubbling chemicals pouring out, men in protective suits were investigating the field of dead cows. Jonathan and Martha watched over the fence distraught. Chloe took pictures near Clark and Jessica.

“What do you think happened? Why would LuthorCorp dump their stuff here?” Chloe asked and then saw Lex arrive. “Um, I'm gonna go take from some different angles.” She walked away.

The twins looked at Lex’s horrified expression and knew that he hadn’t done this to them, but they got the sense it might have been done because of him.

Lex went to the older Kents, “Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I have no idea how this could have happened, but I'll do everything in my power to find out. And I'll pay for your livestock of course.”

“You think that's how you solve everything, don't you, Lex? You sprinkle a little money on it and hope the problem goes away. Well, obviously some things are a little more difficult than that.” Jonathan said bitterly, and brushed past him, Martha followed her distraught husband.

Lex leaned against the fence, “I didn't think it was possible to fall any further in your father's eyes. Obviously, I was wrong. You know I'd never intentionally allow something like this to happen.”

“Does this have anything to do with Club Zero?” Jessica demanded flatly. Her horses grazed in nearby fields luckily she kept them in at night and hadn’t put them out yet, but they’d still lost the cow herd.

Lex dropped his head and admitted, “I think so.”

“You need to tell the authorities everything you know. This isn't just about you anymore.” Clark said and the twins went to join their parents.

The Sheriff walked up. “Mr. Luthor, the C.E.P. guy needs to talk to you. He's over there.”

Lex nodded and walked over to the officer for The Center for Environmental Protection who was standing by his van.

The officer took off his sunglasses revealing himself as Jude. “Looks like a real black mark on your company's environmental record.”

Lex tried to push past him, “I'm going to walk over there and get that sheriff.”

“And tell him what?” Jude said and then shocked Lex with a taser, sending him flying inside a van. Jude shut the door and got in the van.

* * *

The dark rumbling clouds matched the mood of the Kent family. Jessica was in the Kent kitchen making up some food and talking on the phone as Martha came inside. “All right, well just tell him Jessica Kent called. Thank you.” She put the phone down.

“Who was that?” Martha asked as Jessica put the phone down.

“I'm trying to reach Lex. He's not in the office, and he's not at the mansion and his cell phone goes straight to voicemail. Where's Dad and Clark?”

“Still supervising the removal of the cows.”

“Lex said he'd pay for that,” Jessica said.

“Jessica, this isn't just about money. We don't know what kind of health threat this poses to us or to our neighbours.”

“I don't think this is Lex's fault. I think someone is trying to set him up because of what happened at the nightclub. Look.” She handed her a copy of the _Inquisitor_ with a picture of Jude and a headline reading "Death at Club Zero.”

“Until this is cleared up, I don't-”

Jessica interrupted, “Mom, Lex has always been a good friend to me.”

“I know that, Jess. I'm usually the one who defends him, but there's some things in his past that are a little shady.”

“I thought in this family we don't look at the past.”

Martha gave her a slight smile, “Jessica, I grew up in Metropolis. I know the Luthor world. It looks glamorous and fun, but the kids grow up too fast and they can get into trouble. Whatever's happened to Lex is starting to affect you. Body parts in boxes and poisoned cows? This isn't normal.”

 _(Yeah, and we know all about normal.)_ “What do you want me to do, Mom? Cut him out of my life?” Jessica asked, with a tone saying she was not going to do that.

“No, I just want you to cool it off for a while until we know what really happened.” Martha grabbed her daughter’s hand. “Your father and I just don't want to see you pulled into his problems.”

Jessica sighed as her mom walked away and bit her lip.

* * *

Chloe walked into the barn where Clark and Jessica were sitting. Jessica noticed her arrival and headed up into the loft to try and stay out of the thing between them.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Chloe asked hesitantly.

Clark didn’t answer as he got to his feet and headed up to the loft as well. He was still upset with her for what she’d done.

“How are you doing?”

“That depends if it's on the record or not.”

“Okay, I deserved that.” Chloe admitted. “Look, I didn't mean to ambush you with the whole thing.”

“Hey, you saw a story and you went right for it. That's what journalists do.” Clark said flatly as he walked over to where Jessica was sitting with their research into Club Zero.

“You're right, you're right, and I didn't think about how it would hurt you, and you know, I... As much as journalistic instinct rebels, I would much rather have a friend than a subject. So I'm dropping the whole thing.”

Jessica looked at her blonde friend in surprise. Chloe never backed off especially from a story. But she also knew how important Clark was to her.

Clark looked grateful, and gave her a little smile, “Thank you.”

Chloe smiled back relieved he’d forgiven her; she glanced around and noticed an old copy of the _Inquisitor_. “Looks like I'm not the only one doing some digging. What's Club Zero?”

“Part of Lex's past he asked us to stay out of.” Clark said wryly and Chloe grinned.

“Um, oh, by the way. I brought by some pictures for you parents.” Chloe rummaged through her bag and passed them an envelope. “I figured they could use it for insurance purposes and stuff. I'll see you later. I gotta go.”

Jessica flicked through them and stopped, “Chloe.” She held the picture form the _Inquisitor_ next to a picture Chloe got of the man dressed as a the C.E.P.. “It's the same guy.”

Chloe came back to stand with the twins.

They stared at the identical face; there were a few slight differences that could be explained by age and quality of the photo.

“Wait, but... but he's-”

“Dead.”

* * *

Lex came to to find himself hung upside down in the dark room.

“Help! Somebody! Help!” He struggled against the straight jacket. “Ah! Help! SOMEBODY!”

* * *

Clark, Jessica and Chloe were at the _Torch_ researching.

“Still no word from Lex. No one's spoken to him since this morning.” Clark said as he hung up.

Chloe and Jessica were at the _Torch_ computers. “Okay, well, I pulled our alleged dead guy's license plate. It's registered to John Smith. Very original. He has an address in Metropolis and he does not work for the C.E.P.”

“How'd you do that?” Clark asked.

Chloe grinned, “I hacked into the DMV database. See? Sometimes persistence is a good thing.”

“ _We_ hacked.” Jessica corrected and stood up. “Call Metropolis P.D. Have them go to the address.”

“What's going on?” Chloe asked.

“I think Lex is in serious trouble.” Jessica said and grabbed Clark and they quickly left.

* * *

Jude entered the dark room, the door creaking.

“You ready to talk? You're finally where you should have been three years ago.” He turned the light on Lex's face. “Exposed in the spotlight.”

“What do you want from me?” Lex asked.

“The truth about Club Zero.”

* * *

The twins arrived at the address and found coroners carrying out a body bag on a stretcher. The police were questioning people and a crowd had gathered around the police tape. The twins used their x-ray vision to look through the body bag and saw the right hand was missing from the body.

“Kasitch.”

Jessica grabbed a cop’s attention, “Excuse me. Did you find anyone else in there?” The cop shook his head. “Do you know where I could find Club Zero?”

“You're six months too late, kid.”

“What do you mean?” Jessica asked.

“It closed down. It was an old warehouse on 78th and Main.”

The twins exchanged a look as they walked away.

* * *

“Liar!” The man shouted and he grabbed Lex and twirled him around. “That's what it said in the papers, but that's not what really happened is it?”

“It's the truth! Read the police reports!” Lex said.

“I know you covered it up. I don't know how you did it. But you're gonna pay.”

“Who are you?”

The man stepped out of the shadows and showed his face. It was Jude.

“Don't you remember? Hmm? You killed me.” Jude stood with the light shining behind him and pointed a gun at Lex. “Daddy can't save you this time, Lex.”

Lex turned his face away and then there was a gunshot.

There was a muffled thud as something heavy hit the floor.

Lex opened his eyes and saw Jude on the floor and another man behind him with a gun. He roved his eyes up, noting the jeans and the flannel shirt with a sleeveless tan jacket over the top. Lex recognized him.

The man hit a button on a small remote. Music started playing and the neon lights reveal that they are on the upper level at Club Zero.

He leaned close, “No more games, Lex. It's time for the truth.”

* * *

The man held his gun on Lex swinging back and forth and then lifted it up and shot the chain holding Lex sending him to the floor.

Lex winced, and blood rushed through his body. “I know you. You're the contractor from the Talon.”

“That's my day job.” He kicked Lex in the stomach.

Lex cried out from the strong kick and gasped, “Who are you?”

“Mandy never talked about her family?”

Lex realized this man had to be connected to Amanda. “She- she had a brother in Central City. Said he was in prison. She was the only person who kept in touch with him.”

“She was my lifeline when I was inside. You see, I never had a rich daddy to keep me out of jail.”

“I don't understand. What do you want?”

“What do I want? What do I want?” He punched Lex in the stomach. “I want vengeance for my sister.”

“What do you mean? Where's Amanda?” Lex asked.

“She's dead, Lex. She committed suicide a year ago.”

Lex closed his eyes, “I never knew.”

“That's because you cut her out of your life. She was never the same after Club Zero. Jude's death devastated her. He was the love of her life. You took all that away. She had nothing to live for.” He said and placed the gun at Lex’s neck.

Lex looked over at Jude on the floor, “Who's that?”

He laughed, “Lucky break. A couple weeks after Amanda's funeral, I walk into a greasy spoon in Blüdhaven and there he is. I couldn't believe it. Short-order cook, flipping burgers. You know how they say everyone in life has a double. I had to look twice. I figure if he can fool me, he can fool you.”

“Why'd he do it?”

“He was on parole, needed the money, and that's when I got the idea. You ruined Mandy's life, I'd ruin yours. Mandy's finally gonna get the justice she deserves.”

“You were right! You were right. The newspapers, the police reports, what I told Phelan, they were all lies. You want the truth? I'll give it to you.”

**_Flash back..._**

_Jude reached past Kasitch and stabbed Lex. Kasitch pulled his gun and gets knocked down by a man dancing nearby. Jude came for Lex again and then a gun fired, hitting Jude in the chest. Lex turned around and saw Amanda holding the gun. She started crying and dropped it._

**Back to present...**

Roy shook his head, “No, no, no, no, you're twisting it again!”

“That's what happened! That's what happened. Amanda pulled the trigger, she shot Jude. I was just trying to protect her.”

“I'm through with you, Lex!” He pulled Lex to his feet, leaned him up against an aquarium at the edge of the upper level, and pointed the gun at Lex.

“Killing me won't bring Amanda back. None of this can change what happened.”

Roy shook his head, “I don't care. After tonight, you'll never hurt anyone else. You can't escape your past, Lex.”

Lex turned sideways just as the gun fired and the bullet missed him. The aquarium exploded behind him and Lex flew backwards, falling towards the ground below.

Clark and Jessica come through the door at the exact moment the gun fired. The world slowed down as Lex fell, Jessica super speeded across the club, grabbing the couch, and pushed it under where Lex was falling. Clark super speeded up the stairs and threw the contractor against a beam, who then started falling down the stairs. Then the twin’s super speeded out the door as Lex landed on the couch, counted to twenty and ran back in.

“Lex!” Jessica yelled as the pair ran over to the couch.

“Get down! There's a man with a gun up there!”

The twins looked around, “Where?” They saw the contractor halfway down the stairs, unconscious. “You mean that guy? What happened?”

“I have no idea. How'd you find me here?” Lex asked.

Jessica grinned, as the pair started unbuckling the straightjacket. “With a little help from my friends.”

* * *

Chloe sat at her _Torch_ desk dressed up for the Talon’s opening night looking at a file labelled Clark Kent.

She had the scanned copies of all the articles Clark was mentioned or involved in not only the twin’s birth announcement. She’d never realized how Clark and Jessica always seemed to be there.

She wavered between delete and safe.

Torn between loyalty to her friend and loyalty to her journalistic instincts.

She had been more focused on Clark’s biography then what was going on with the Talon and Lex and she knew why. She wanted to understand her best friend, to unravel the mystery. Most believed that what you saw with Clark was what he was… even her at times. But there was something about him.

She put a hand under her chin, as she waved the mouse back and forth and then she clicked 'Save'.

* * *

Clark and Jessica walked into the grand opening night of the Talon, the pair dressed smartly; Clark in a blazer over a blue button down shirt with chinos and Jessica in a simple red jersey dress with her long hair in lose waves down her back. It was full of people talking and having drinks and munching on food. He spotted Lana with Whitney looking happy. She noticed the Kent twins, said a few words to Whitney and went over to them, Jessica whispered to Clark she was going to get them a drink, congratulating Lana on her way.

“So? What do you think?” Lana asked as she came to stand beside him looking at the Talon proudly.

Clark nodded, holding his hands behind his back, “I'm definitely surprised.”

“Me too.”

Clark pulled a present out from behind his back, “I got this for you. Don't worry, it's not a body part.” She laughed and opened it; it was a framed black and white picture of the Talon. “It was in the attic. It was my grandfather's. It was taken just after the Talon opened. I figured you could hang it above the counter.”

“Clark, it's amazing. Thank you.” Lana smiled at him; she thought it was a wonderful thoughtful present.

Clark grinned back. “You're welcome.”

She looked around, “I better get back to work.”

“How does it feel?” Clark asked as she went to walk away.

“Terrifying.” Lana confessed and whispered, “Don't tell anybody.”

“Your secret's safe with me.”

Lana walked away and Jessica rejoined him handing Clark a drink and together the pair wandered further in the Talon as Lex came up behind them to join them.

"I get the feeling you two are avoiding me.” Lex said, his hands in his pockets, dressed smartly in black suit with a pale lavender shirt and indigo tie.

“We just realized there's a lot we don't know about you,” Clark said.

“You think my dark past is gonna rub off on you?” Lex guessed. “I was trying to protect Amanda. My father wouldn't have raised a finger to help her, but I knew he'd do anything to save his only son.”

“So you took the fall and everything was covered up. Is that really what happened? Is it the truth?” Jessica asked, the twins looking at him carefully.

Lex looked at them seriously, “The truth is, I'd do anything to protect my friends.”

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 17**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard episode to write. Not just the to and throwing through past (1999) and present. (This episode details the incident that Roger Nixon threatened to blackmail Lex with in ‘X-Ray’ and the incident referenced by Lex's Dr. Toby in ‘Hug’.) I tend to believe Lex, that he protected Amanda by taking the fall knowing his father would cover it up to protect him, Lex is still slipping down a slippery slope but he hasn’t hit the bottom yet.
> 
> In my universe everyone believes the twins were born during the blizzard that blocked everyone in their homes after the meteor shower - there was no adoption, so I nearly just cut the class project and the fight with Chloe out but that wouldn’t explain Chloe’s curiosity, then again how I did it didn’t to my satisfaction either really. I’m going with the idea that Chloe senses something is up and is starting to question the mystery of Clark and Jessica.
> 
> There’s also one other reason this episode bugged me. Just a few episodes ago (in "Hothead"), Lana was so inept at waitressing that she was fired from her job at The Beanery. Now suddenly we’re supposed to believe a high school freshman with no skills suddenly knows how not only to be a waitress but to run an entire business too. (What happened to Nell helping be the manager and Lana learning from her?)
> 
> PHOENIX FURY.


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

A man speeded down the road in a truck a small hula girl on his dashboard and on the seat next to him, held in a bag which was looped over his shoulder, was a large yellow-orange, sort of sunflower looking, flower.

“Yeah. It’s James Beales. Lionel Luthor is expecting my call.” He said into his cellphone, a sheen of sweat covering his face. “So how about this. I DON’T CARE IF HE’S IN A MEETING! GET HIM OUT OF IT! TELL HIM I FOUND SOMETHING!” He yelled agitated and then paused looking at the flower. “NO! I WON’T HOLD! GET HIM!”

He started smacking the phone on the dash and then threw it into the backseat. He pushed the pedal to the floor tailgating the blue truck in front of him.

In front of him Jonathan Kent tapped his hand on the steering wheel in time with the music coming from the radio, ‘Good ol’ boys’ by Waylon Jennings, a content smile on his face.

James started to honk his horn and flash his lights.

Jonathan looked in his rearview mirror, “What’s your hurry, pal?”

“Come on!” James snarled practically on Jonathan’s bumper.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey!”

James backed off and shouted, “MOVE IT ALREADY!” Then he accelerated fast and rammed the back of Jonathan’s truck. He swerved out to the side of Jonathan and smacked into the truck again. “GET OUT OF MY WAY!”

He continued honking and swerving and Jonathan slowed down to let him pass as the red truck swung out to the inside came alongside his own but the driver obviously wasn’t playing attention as the road narrowed and he drove into some shrubbery, causing his truck to flip over and crash on its top and skidded for several meters.

“Whoa!” Jonathan stopped his truck and got out and called, “Hey! In the truck! You all right?”

He could see smoke coming from the car and quickly ran over and pulled the driver out through the window, ended up pulling a bag with a potted plant with him since it was looped over his arm. Jonathan carried him over his shoulders across the street away from the smoking truck. “I’m gonna put you down.”

The truck exploded, Jonathan fell over the hurt driver, protecting him. He looked back at the driver and started talking to him, “All right. Come on now. Can you hear me? Are you okay?”

The driver groaned and murmured something but didn’t come round.

The flower suddenly perked up next to them. Its petals closed up and then opened with a burst, shooting a mist into Jonathan’s face. He sneezed. He blinked and looked at the driver. It would be faster to get him to the emergency room then wait for an ambulance to come to them. “We gotta get you out of here.” He started getting the man into his truck not noticing the flower which was lying back down, camouflaged by the surrounding vegetation.

* * *

Lex was pouring himself a glass of orange juice when the door to his study opened and Dr. Steven Harris entered. “Dr. Harris. I thought part of our arrangement was that you don’t drop in on me.”

“A situation’s come up in my lab.”

“Don’t you mean your barn?” Lex asked.

“One of _my_ experiments was stolen by one of _your_ employees.” Dr. Harris said.

“Why would anyone at LuthorCorp know about your work?” Lex asked.

“He was helping me install some new equipment.”

“What’d he steal?”

Dr. Harris paused, “A flower.”

Lex looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “You’re kidding.”

“It’s called the Nicodemus. It’s been extinct for a hundred years.” Dr. Harris explained.

“I hired you to study the effects of meteors on this town. That is your focus. You’re a geologist. Why are you wasting time on bringing flowers back from the dead?”

“I irradiated the dormant seeds with meteor fragments.”

“I want to know the effects on people, not plants.” Lex said annoyed.

“It’s a first step. That’s what science is. It’s a process, a journey.” He tried to explain. “You know what? Either you understand that or you find someone else.” The scientist turned to leave.

“What’s his name?”

Dr. Harris stopped and turned back, “James Beales. Now I just found out that he was in a car accident. He almost didn’t make it, but another driver pulled him out.”

Lex looked at him, “Don’t tell me, it was Clark or Jessica Kent.”

“Actually, it was their father, Jonathan.”

* * *

Clark and Jessica entered the house through the front, shutting the door behind them, and hanging up their jackets on the banister and dropping their bags by the door. “Mom? Dad? We just heard about the, uh...” They turned the corner to enter the kitchen and saw Jonathan and Martha making out on the kitchen island. The twins did a quick about face. “We did not need to see that.”

They often saw their parents exchange kisses, hold hands, cuddle on the sofa – they did not catch them making out like teenagers.

Their parents giggled. “Hey, kids. Just getting the old hero’s welcome. You know what I mean?” He slapped Martha’s behind.

“Oh!”

Jessica stared at her father in shock as he headed to the fridge. “What’s going on with Dad?”

Martha shook her head in bewilderment, “I don’t know. He’s been acting strange ever since he got home.”

Jonathan pulled a beer from the fridge, “Hey, Clark. Football game on TV. You wanna watch it with me?”

Clark looked at him in surprise exchanging a look with his sister and mother before looking at his father, “Don't you have work to do?”

“Nah, chores can wait.” He put the bottle against the edge of the table and pops the cap off, causing it to foam over the top. “Besides- whoa! I earned a rest. You can pick up the slack for me, can’t ya?” Jonathan wiped the bottle on the curtain above the sink.

“Jonathan!” Martha scolded and threw him a towel.

Clark raised an eyebrow; this was the father who lectured him about his responsibilities. “It’s good to see this whole hero thing didn’t go to your head.”

There’s a knock on the door and they saw Lex standing at the screen.

“Hope I’m not interrupting.”

Martha smiled, “Hi, Lex. Come in.”

“What’s up, Lex?” Jessica asked.

“Looking for Mr. Kent,” He said as he came in.

“What do you want?” Jonathan demanded, not welcoming in the slightest, practically invading Lex’s personal space.

Lex blinked, Jonathan Kent wasn’t usually this aggressive, “I heard you pulled one of my employees out of a car today. I wanted to see if you were all right.

“No, you didn’t. You wanted to see if I was going to sue you or not. Of course, that would put an end to all my financial difficulty, wouldn't it?”

The other three Kent’s were stunned by his hostile attitude, Martha interrupted, “Jonathan, that’s enough.”

“No, it’s not enough, Martha. You see, I don’t like Lex Luthor. I don’t like Lionel Luthor, and I don’t like your friendship with my children. In fact, if all of you Luthors were to dry up and die, I wouldn’t shed a tear.”

Lex looked completely stonefaced.

Clark pushed forward grabbing hold of his father, “Dad, that's enough.”

Jonathan belched loudly practically in Lex’s face, “I think I’ll take a nap.” He said to Martha, humming as he left the kitchen.

“Lex...” She looked at him apologetically and went after Jonathan.

The twins looked after their father completely shocked by his behaviour while Lex made an excuse to leave.

* * *

“Wow. Drinking beer, mouthing off, and counter-macking with your mom? Heh, Congratulations, your dad’s regressed back to being a teenager.” Pete said to the Kent twins as they walked down the hall at school.

“He’s been under a lot of stress lately, but I'm seriously wondering if he’s beginning to crack. I mean, who takes a 3-hour nap in the middle of the afternoon?”

Pete shrugged and grinned, “I don’t know, but I still like the part where he dissed Lex.”

“Why? What do you have against Lex?” Jessica asked.

“Hmm, let’s see. He screwed my family out of the cream corn factory.”

“Well, Pete, that was 15 years ago. And it wasn’t him, it was his father.” Clark pointed out.

“Still, I’ve never been crazy about the guy.”

“Why haven’t you said something before?” He asked puzzled.

“I was hoping sooner or later you’d see he was bad news.”

Chloe ran up to them with a clipboard. “What’s your deepest desire? I mean, if nothing was holding you back, what would you guys do?”

“Hello, Chloe, nice to see you too,” Jessica said sarcastically. “What’s up?”

She rolled her eyes, “Principal Kwan thinks that I need to get more in touch with the pulse of the student body. So I’ve decided to do a poll. Now, if you would both please do your statistical duty...”

Pete watched a hot girl walk by, “I’d go over and make out with that girl right now.” The boys shared a grin while Jessica rolled her eyes.

Chloe wrinkled her nose, “You know, every answer I’ve gotten so far has been either sex- or violence-related.”

“Well, that’s human nature, Chloe. Later.” Pete walked away, following the girl he had been eyeing.

Clark and Jessica started walking down the hall with Chloe. Clark looked thoughtful and asked the small blonde, “Did you know that Pete doesn’t like Lex?”

She nodded, not surprised that Clark hadn’t known, “Yeah, he’s like totally jealous of your friendship with him. He feels like you guys aren’t as close as you used to be.”

Clark sighed, he would have to make more time for Pete and make it up to him.

Lana walked over, wearing a pink cardigan with jeans, her dark hair pulled back from her face. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Chloe abruptly showed Lana her poll, “What about you, Lana? Got one?”

Lana stared at the clipboard, ‘ _What’s your deepest desire?_ ’ “Um, I would climb the windmill down on Chandler’s Field.”

They looked at her in surprise. Lana wasn’t exactly the adventures or adrenaline junkie type.

“ _Really_? _That’s_ your deepest desire?” Chloe probed unconvinced.

Lana shrugged her shoulders, “Somebody told me you could see the Metropolis skyline from there. I haven’t got the guts to climb up and see for myself.”

“Okay.”

“I can always make something up,” Lana said.

“No, it’s good, it’s good. I like it. It’s unleashing the inner Lana.” Chloe said enthusiastically.

“Okay.” She walked away.

“Okay, Clark. You’re up.” Chloe looked up to see Clark watching Lana walk away. Her breath caught in frustration as he stared after the brunette, “ _Clark.”_ He turned back to face her. “Remember it’s a PG-13 poll.”

“Ever since Whitney’s father’s been in the hospital, there's been a no-fly zone on Lana.” Clark said.

Jessica winced, that hadn’t been Chloe asking him to explain but to answer her question, to notice her.

Chloe almost wanted to scream, Clark was so exasperating. “You know, Clark, there are other girls out there that don’t require crossing an emotional minefield.” She hinted.

Jessica looked at her in surprise, she was quite bluntly hinting to Clark someone else liked him… like her.

Clark looked at her a little confused not understanding what she was trying to tell him. “Yeah, but I can’t just turn off my feelings for her.”

Chloe sighed, her friendly smile gone. “You know, the choice is yours. You can either sit in your loft and play with your telescope, or move on.” She then turned and walked off.

Jessica looked at her clueless brother and shook her head.

* * *

Jonathan came down the stairs of the Kent home whistling. He walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her from behind nuzzling her neck. “Hi. What do you say you and I go up to the hayloft and have us a little fun, huh?” He felt her up.

Martha managed to wriggle out of his arms. “Not now. Somebody's got to do some work around here. Um, maybe you would like to call Lex Luthor and apologize.” She gathered her things and put her jacket over her arm.

Jonathan came in front of her, “Why? All I did was tell him the truth.”

Martha looked at her husband, “I know I said you should let your feelings out, but you’re taking this too far. What’s wrong with you?”

Jonathan he kissed her hand, “Nothing. I feel free.”

She looked at him closely, noting he was sweating and his pupils were huge. “You don’t look well.” She touched his forehead, “You’re burning up. Why don’t you go back to bed? I’ll make you some soup when I get back.”

“Hey!” He grabbed her in his arms, “I know a much better way to break a fever.”

“Sweetheart, I-I have to go, really.” She twisted out of his grip, looking at him confused, and slipped through the screen door.

Jonathan shut the door with a sharp snap, and leaned against the doorway.

The phone rang and then the answering machine picked up.

_“This is the Kent's. Leave a message.”_

_Beep_

There was Man’s voice, “ _Jonathan, it’s Jim Alexander over at the bank. Look, I’m gonna be straight with you. You’re late on your loan repayment.”_

Jonathan picked up the phone, “Hello, Jim? Yeah, listen to me. I have done nothing but give back to this community, and all anyone has ever done for me is screw me over. So what I’m gonna do is I’m gonna come down there to that bank and you are gonna have to turn down my loan right to my face. That way, I can see whether you still have a pair or whether your wife keeps them in a drawer too!” He bashed the phone against a support beam.

Not long later Jonathan was swerving around the road in his truck, honking his horn and nearly hitting another driver. Clark and Jessica were walking down Main Street when they saw their family truck driving erratically.

Jonathan opened his door as he did a nighty degree slide around a corner yelling, “Where have all of you learned to drive?!”

The twins stared after him in shock.

Jonathan parked outside the bank and got out of the truck with a shotgun as the twins ran up to him with super speed.

They stepped in front of him with their hands out as if he was a temperamental horse. “Dad, what are you doing?” Jessica asked.

“I’ve done nothing but give back to this town, and they’ve done nothing but screw me over. Well, this time they’ve pushed me too far and I’m pushing back.”

Clark shook his head and pressed him back, “Not with a shotgun. Dad, you gotta slow down, you’re not thinking!”

“I’m thinking just fine, son!” He cocked the gun. “Now get out of my way!” He started walking and Clark grabbed the barrel of the gun as Jonathan walked past him twisting him round to the barrel was facing Clark’s chest, causing Jonathan to accidentally shoot him in the chest. He stared in confusion and horror, “Clark...”

He looked around and his vision started to blur. His vision went white and he collapsed on the ground.

“Dad! Dad!”

* * *

Martha and the twins stared through a window into a hospital room where Jonathan lay in a bed.

“His symptoms indicate a severe anaphylactic shock. But we can’t detect any known antigens.” A doctor explained to them confused by this… infection for a lack of a better explanation.

“What is it, then?” Martha asked.

“The truth is, if he’d come in just yesterday, I’d say I’d never seen anything like it. But we admitted a car crash victim this morning, a James Beales, showed identical symptoms.”

“That’s the guy Dad saved. How’s he doing?” Clark asked.

Doctor sighed and looked down, “Not good. He fell into a coma an hour ago.”

Clark hugged Martha and Jessica to him as they realized Jonathan was likely heading down the same path.

* * *

Later that evening Lana and Chloe got out of Chloe’s car near the woods.

“Okay, uh, so what are we doing out here?” Lana asked turning on her flashlight.

“Well, Mr. Kent and Mr. Beales both have the same symptoms. So this is the only place they’ve been together, so I’m assuming that whatever happened to Mr. Kent was caused by something from out here.” Chloe explained.

“What are we looking for?”

Chloe shrugged as she got out her camera, “Anything. Wow, the debris starts from way over there and ends over in that ditch. That’s some serious road rage.”

They split up and Chloe started taking pictures. She heard some rustling and instinctively took a picture.

Meanwhile Lana was kneeled down several feet away.

“I think I found something!” Lana called out.

Chloe started over to see what she’d found. Lana dug up what’s left of the hula girl from Beales’ dashboard and an empty bag with a shattered flowerpot inside. She rolled her eyes not noticing the Nicodemus slowly straightened up next her. The petals closed and then open, shooting the mist at her face.

She blinked furiously thinking some dust had blown into her eyes.

“What you got?” Chloe asked.

Lana stood showing her the hula girl and the bag, “Sorry.”

“That’s all right. Let’s get out of here. This place is a dead end.” They go back to the car and Lana sneezed as she got in. She sneezed again as they drove away. “Gesundheit.”

* * *

“Seems you haven’t been completely honest with me, Dr. Harris.” Lex said confronting Dr Harris in his lab which was in his barn.

“I told you. It’s under control.” Dr. Harris said looking unworried, as he looked through a microscope.

Lex started pacing behind the scientist, “Two men with an unexplained illness, for which no one seems to know the cure, isn’t my idea of under control. I did a little research of my own into your unauthorized botany experiment.” He pulled out a book titled ‘ _The Nicodemus Diary_ ’ and dropped it on the table. “Apparently, in 1871, a strange contagion struck the Morelly Settlement, and 200 people died almost overnight. A priest, who witnessed the scene left a diary. His last entries described how the settlers began acting out of character. He claimed a local flower was to blame.” Picked up the book and read from it. _“On God’s green earth, this flower was the thief in the temple, the silent temptress that, with a single sneeze, brought out the basest instincts in men and drove them to violence.”_

“That’s been relegated to folklore in scientific circles,” Dr. Harris dismissed.

Lex looked into one of the airtight tanks holding a Nicodemus. “If you don’t believe in this, you won’t mind if I lift the lid and smell the flower.” He went to lift the lid and Dr. Harris stopped him. “Why'd you bring it back?”

He gestured to the flower, “These flowers were believed to have toxins that, while deadly, might have other applications.”

“I’m not here to bankroll your pet projects. I'm only interested in the meteors.” Lex said firmly.

“You wanted to know what they could do.”

“Putting people in the hospital wasn’t part of the plan.”

“Every discovery has their consequences.” Dr. Harris explained.

Lex walked closer to him, “If Jonathan Kent dies, you’re gonna lose something a lot more valuable than your tenure. Pack up one of these flowers. I’ve got a team of specialists in Metropolis waiting to work on it.”

Dr. Harris shook his head, “It’s my research.”

“I don’t give a damn about your research. I just want to find a cure.” Lex turned on his heel and left.

* * *

Whitney had just taken a drink from the water fountain when he heard some whispering and looked up to see Lana walking down the hall dressed to kill, wearing knee-high black boots, a short black skirt and a tank top.

Whitney swallowed, Lana always dressed very girly but not in your face sexy. Her makeup wasn’t very heavy or dark and smokey like she was wearing now. “Wow. What's the occasion?”

Lana walked around him, “Nothing. I just thought we'd blow off class, today.”

He shook his head feeling a little dazed, “I-I can't. I'm barely keeping ahead. Then I got to go to the store, and then run by the hospital and see my dad.”

“You know what? I am tired of your excuses. Ever since your dad got sick, you haven't been any fun at all.” Lana walked away and he followed.

“I'm sorry, Lana, but it's kind of a big deal.” Whitney ran after her.

“Whatever. I feel like I'm locked in this relationship out of guilt.”

“Lana, what's wrong with you?” He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

She rolled her eyes, “Nothing. I'm just not keeping it inside anymore.”

“Well, if that's the way you feel, maybe we need to reconsider this relationship.”

“Okay, fine. It's over, Whitney.” She smiled and walked away.

Leaving Whitney behind looking hurt and confused.

Lana headed to the _Torch_ where she found Clark, his back toward her. She leaned an arm on a filing cabinet. “Not going to class, Clark?”

“I'm not really...” Clark turned around and froze, “up to it.” He ran his eyes up and down her figure.

“What's the matter?” She asked coyly.

Clark blinked, “Nothing. Um, it's just a change.

Lana twirled for him, “Do you like it?”

He swallowed, “Um, I think the operative word is ‘gulp’.”

Lana took a seat in front of him and leaned close, “Listen. I know things are rough, but you can't let them get you down.”

He shrugged, “Um, it's kind of hard not to.”

“The key is to keep your mind off it. Let your friends be your friends. Let them distract you. Trust them.” Lana said seductively, leaning even closer to him.

“I do trust you, Lana,” He stammered.

She grinned, “Good. Then follow me.” Lana took his hand and dragged him out of the _Torch_ and to the school swimming pool.

“Um, what are we doing in here?”

“It's quiet.”

“It's also completely...” He then looked over and saw she had stepped onto the diving board and started taking off her boots. “...off-limits. Uh, Lana, I don't think I'm really, uh, up for this.” He said though he couldn’t quite keep his eyes off her.

Lana walked further out on the diving board and taking off her belt and slinging it over to her boots, “You think too much, Clark.”

“Right now, I'm thinking you don't seem,” Clark smiled faded, “like yourself.” He realized that something was wrong with her, the same something that was wrong with his father. He remembered Chloe had told him she and Lana had gone to where the crash had taken place to look for a clue.

“Or maybe...” She let her skirt fall to her feet revealing dark red lace shorts. “...I'm more me than ever.” She then kicked her skirt to him and he caught it and then looked at it and then at her and then threw it quickly onto her pile of things.

“Lana... this is crazy.” He was torn between his suspicion that Lana wasn’t herself and his desire to go along with her.

“That's the point. If life doesn't make you crazy, then, uh, why bother living it? I know that's how I want it.” She took her top off revealing a red lace bra. Clark’s eyes widened and he swallowed. “The question is, do you want what I want?”

She did a back handspring on the board to reach the edge. She stopped to look at Clark, then did a back flip into the pool.

“Lana!”

Lana’s head popped out of the water, she smiled, “Don't you want to come in, Clark?”

He shook his head, “I-I don't think so.”

She swam to the ladder and climbed out of the pool and walked over to him. She pressed close and looked up at him, “I know you want me, Clark. Stop holding back.” She leaned up her lips getting closer and closer to his. “Come on. You're not made of steel. Or are you?”

They kissed heavily.

Finally, Clark broke it off. “Wait.” _(She’s sick, not in control of herself.)_ He reminded himself sternly.

“Aren't you tired of waiting?” She grinned as his balance started to waver. “Need a little help warming up?”

Lana pushed him lightly, and he fell into the pool with a big splash. She heard a door open and quickly grabbed her things and ran off just as Clark’s head popped out of the water. He saw Lana leaving and heard the door open and used his superspeed, getting out of the water and disappeared into the boys changing room. He used x-ray vision and saw Principal Kwan poke his head in.

Clark breathed a sigh of relief as Kwan didn’t come into the changing room.

* * *

Clark now in his gym clothes and drying his hair with a towel, was at the _Torch_ with his sister and Chloe.

“She just stripped down in front of you? Lana Lang in all her glory.” Chloe said looking at Clark.

“Most of her glory.” Clark corrected, “Not that Kwan saw it. I only just got out of there otherwise I’d be dead.” If Principle Kwan had caught him he’d have been done for.

“Well, at least you’ll have a nice picture to daydream.” She said turning back to her computer.

Clark didn’t notice her tone wasn’t exactly happy but Jessica did. Clark kept speaking as he sat on the corner of her desk, “It was weird. She said everything I ever wanted to hear, but it didn’t seem like she knew what she was doing.”

“Well, what do you think made Lana Lang go soft-core?” Chloe asked.

Jessica looked thoughtful, “First dad, now Lana.”

“Yeah, and don’t forget that Beales guy. Remember the one that your dad helped?” Chloe pointed out.

“You know, you must have missed something at the accident site. That’s the only connection.” Jessica suggested.

Chloe denied, affronted that Jessica believed she’d missed something. “No, I didn’t, because I was there and I’m fine.”

“It’s the only place the three have in common, Chloe, just because you’re fine doesn’t mean it’s not there.”

Clark sighed, “It just doesn’t make any sense.”

“Wait.” Chloe paused as she looked at one of her pictures on the computer screen, “Looks like we weren’t the only ones out there.”

“Who's that?” Jessica leaned closer at the screen.

“I think it’s Dr. Harris,” Chloe said squinting.

“The meteor freak?” The twins said together.

The blonde nodded, “Yeah.”

“What’s he doing scoping around in the woods?” Jessica asked.

Chloe shrugged, “I don’t know. But I have a feeling it’s not just a coincidence. I’m gonna go talk to him.”

“I’m gonna go talk to Lana. I think whatever happened to my father is about to happen to her.”

“I’ll check on dad.” Jessica said, if Dr Harris was the one interested in meteors stood to reason he would have some which was bad for her and Clark, her brother could handle Lana, and she was worried about her father.

The three teenagers split up.

* * *

Lex was sitting in the Talon with a cup of coffee talking on his cell phone, “I want something better than progress. I was just at the hospital. They’re getting worse.”

Lana stalked in wearing scarlet red lipstick, tight fitting jeans and a black jacket.

A Waitress came running over to her looking desperate, “Lana, where have you been? Monique called in sick and we haven’t got anyone to cover.”

“Why is this my problem?” Lana asked.

Waitress looked confused, “Because Nell’s in Metropolis and you’re the assistant manager.”

“Well, I’m taking the afternoon off, so I guess we’re closing early.” She whistled to catch the attention of the customers. “Listen up! We’re closing early, so coffee’s on the house. Drink up.”

Lex looked over in surprise, “I’ll call back.” Lex hung up and went over to Lana, leaving his keys on his table. She sprayed some whipped cream onto her fingers and licked it off. “Lana, the Talon closes at 9.00.”

Lana turned around on the stool, “Not today.”

“You’re not impressing anyone with the attitude, Lana. You’re talking to someone who set the bar for adolescent rebellion.”

“That’s right. I hear you were quite the bad boy before you joined us here in Smallville.” Lana said sliding off her stool and putting her closer to him.

Lex looked down, “It’s nothing I’m proud of.”

“Please. You don’t really care about the Talon. You only invested because I asked you to.” Ran her hand up his chest. “Now why would you go and do a thing like that? Hmm?” She touched his lips, getting whipped cream on them. “The Luthors are famous for their ulterior motives. So tell me, Lex. Was it really about profit?”

Lex removing her hand from his stomach, “I’m not sure what this is, but it isn’t you, Lana. Are you feeling okay?”

She stepped even closer pressing against him, “Actually, I’m a little nervous. I might need some guidance. You know, from someone with a little more… experience. What do you say, boss?” She walked around him as she talked and whispered the last against his ear.

“Lana, where have you been in the last 24 hours?” Lex asked.

“It’s none of your business. What’s your problem?” She asked angrily.

He grabbed her arm, “This isn’t you.”

Lana pushed him away from her, “Why? Because I'm not doing exactly as I’m told? ‘Cause I'm not sitting in a corner, hiding in a book? For once I’m not scared of life, and no one can handle it because you all prefer the insecure little girl. Well, I’m sick of her and all her talk about her dead parents.”

She threw a glass at him. He ducked and it broke against the wall. Then she ran out, grabbing his keys as she went.

Outside the Talon, Clark saw her speed away in Lex’s car. “Lana!”

The teen quickly super speeded after her.

* * *

Chloe entered Dr. Harris's lab and found the scientist sitting reading a book and making notes. “Dr. Harris. Hello. Chloe Sullivan, _Smallville_ _Torch_. We spoke a few times on the internet about the meteors.”

“Oh, Chloe.” Dr. Harris nodded, remembering the girl.

She opened her bag and showed him a picture, “Well, um, can you tell me what you were doing out in the woods last night?”

“What I do there most nights. Search for meteor samples. I find it easier to spot them with flashlights.” He gave the picture back to her and went back to reading.

Chloe looked around the barn that was set up like a lab, lots of equipment and meteor rocks, and saw something hidden under a blue tarp. “So, you didn't see me and my friend?”

“I heard voices, I saw flashlights. I know kids like to party, and as you know, I don't like company!” He said, stressing the last.

She looked at him, “So you weren't there looking over the accident scene.”

Dr. Harris slammed down his book and standing up, “What accident?”

She automatically followed the movement of his hand and noted the title of the book ‘ _The Nicodemus Diary’_. She’d never heard of it and if he was interested in it maybe she should be. She looked back at him and smiled sweetly, “I must be mistaken. Sorry to have bothered you.”

“And what were you doing in the woods last night?” Dr. Harris queried.

“Partying with my friends,” She smiled and left.

* * *

Lana speeded out to the windmill at Chandler’s Field, and got out of the car and looked up at the windmill.

Clark ran up behind her with super speed slowing to jog when he arrived at Chandler’s Field. “Lana. What’s going on? Does Lex know you have his car?”

She turned and grinned at him, “Should by now.”

He hurried after her, “Look, something happened to you. I just don’t know what it is.”

“It’s called self-confidence. For the first time, I’m not repressing my feelings. I’m free.”

“No, you’re not,” He denied.

She turned round to face him, “You should talk. You had me in the pool and you didn’t take your chance. I see the way you look at me. Why don’t you just tell me how you feel?”

“Lana, you’re sick. I need to get you to a hospital.”

“Don’t avoid the question, Clark. Are you in love with me?”

Clark stared at the blunt question, “Lana...”

Lana shook her head, “You’re such a coward. You can’t even answer a simple question.” She started climbing the ladder on the windmill. “You want me, come and get me.”

“Lana, stop!” He called up to her.

“What’s the matter, Clark? Afraid of heights?” She taunted.

“What are you doing? Come down!”

About a third of the way up, she stopped. She looked around and her vision blurred eventually turning white. “Lana!” She lost her grip and fell backwards off the ladder. “Lana!”

Clark caught her in his arms.

“Clark.” Lana whispered faintly, before falling unconscious.

* * *

Martha and Jessica were sitting with Jonathan when they heard someone call “Coming through” and saw Lana being wheeled into the hospital as Clark followed.

“What happened?” Martha asked.

“I don’t know. She’s got the same symptoms as Dad and Beales.” He looked after her and then turned to face his mother and sister, “How's Dad?”

Martha swallowed, “He slipped into a coma. The doctors don’t know how long he’ll last.”

Clark went to the window of Jonathan’s room as Lex entered the hall. Jessica went to her brother’s side and lent her head against his shoulder both their eyes on their father.

Lex went over to Martha, “Mrs. Kent, I’ve got doctors flying in from Metropolis. I’m going to do everything I can for Mr. Kent.”

She nodded, unable to talk, and went into the room.

Lex joined Clark and Jessica at the window. “Clark, Jessica, I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, Lex.”

He looked at the way Martha was stroking her husband’s face, the way the twins looked at their father. And guilt burned inside him, he felt responsible since it was his money that bankrolled this little flower project. _(Yes, it is.)_

* * *

Clark, Jessica, Chloe, and Pete were in the school cafeteria.

“Dr. Harris had a copy of this book in his barn.” Chloe said showing what she’d found on the internet about the book.

Jessica read the title, “The Nicodemus Diary.”

“It’s a first-hand account of Smallville’s first mystery. In 1871, the whole settlement went postal before they even had a post office.” She explained.

“Nice to know Smallville was still whacked before the meteors got here.” Pete said trying to sound positive.

“Yeah. In the diary, they talked about a flower. The settlers called it Nicodemus. Said it liberated repressed feelings, sent them into rages, then fever, and final... Well...” She trailed off, looking at the twins.

They realized what she meant. “All right, well, where can we find this flower?” Clark asked.

“Well, see, that’s the glitch. After the massacre, the cavalry torched the whole settlement. They wanted to make sure that whatever caused it wasn’t gonna spread. The flower’s been extinct for over a hundred years.”

“Well, what does Harris have to do with this? Isn’t he a geologist?” Clark said, frustration in his voice.

“With a meteor fixation,” Chloe added.

Pete opened his bag and pulled out a folder, “We tracked down this paper he wrote six years ago.” He gave it to Clark.

“ _Metropolis University Press_?” Jessica read over her brother’s shoulder.

Chloe took the paper, “I think this is the last straw. In it, he postulates that meteor rocks can be used to irradiate dormant plant cells.”

“So you think Harris pulled a Jurassic Park and brought back the Nicodemus.” Clark said connecting the dots.

“Now he’s trying to cover it up.” Pete finished.

“Let’s go talk to him.” Clark and Jessica stood up.

Chloe stood up, “Wait, there’s more. Dr. Harris didn’t check out the Nicodemus Diary. Lex did.”

“You think he’s involved?” Jessica said in shock.

“I told you all along he was bad news.” Pete said.

Clark looked over at him, “Pete, we don’t know anything yet.”

* * *

Lex was outside the Talon talking on his phone when he saw Clark and Jessica approaching. “I’ll call back.” He hung up and spoke to the twins, “I just got off the phone with the doctors. They think they’ve isolated the problem.”

They looked at him and then Jessica asked carefully, “Does it have to do with the Nicodemus flower?”

“We know that you checked the diary out of the library,” Clark added.

“Yes, I did, Clark.”

“Why?” Clark demanded.

“Because my property was built on the site of the original settlement. I always thought it was an interesting story. When I heard about your dad’s symptoms I remembered it, tracked it down to see if it could be any help.”

“Why didn’t you tell us about it?” Clark demanded.

Lex turned and started walking down the street, “Clark, it’s a crackpot story. I was grasping at straws.”

Clark threw out another question, “Do you know Dr. Steven Harris?”

Deciding to act ignorant he asked, “Who’s that?”

Clark grabbing Lex’s sleeve turning him around, “Don’t lie to me!”

Lex looked down at Clark’s hand, “Clark, calm down.” Clark dropped his hand. “I know you’re worried about your father and Lana, but I checked the book out of the library. That’s it. I'm not responsible for what happened and I’m doing everything in my power to fix it. That’s the truth, Clark.”

“We didn’t say you were responsible,” Jessica said quietly, “but you’ve known more then you’ve been telling. You should have told us. He’s our father, Lex.”

Jessica stared at him intently for several minutes. Her dark azure eyes seemed to see everything. Lex got the distinct impression the teen could see through him. It was unsettling. He couldn’t remember the last time he had the urge to squirm under such scrutiny.

“I understand Jessica,” Lex said quietly.

* * *

“Okay, keep your flashlight low.” Chloe warned whispering, as she and Pete sneaked into Dr Harris’s lab, both holding flashlights.

“You’re an expert on breaking and entering now?” Pete asked and then knocked over a broom.

Chloe put it back and scolded him, “Pete! Be careful!”

They continued to explore. Pete went over to the tarp covered table. He pulled at the tarp ...

Chloe jumped as she heard glass shattering and span round, “Pete, what happened?” She went around the table but he wasn’t there. “Pete? You okay?” She saw a Nicodemus on the floor. “Pete...”

Pete walked up behind her, “You looking for me?”

Chloe turned round and saw this wide cocky grin on his face. “Oh, no.”

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” He asked stroking her hair.

She grabbed his hand pulling it away from her face. “Okay, Pete, you’ve been infected. We’ve got to get you to the hospital.” She ran to the door but he jerked back and got in front of her.

“That’s right. Ignore Pete. Pete’s just the funny guy. You don’t have to sweat his feelings ‘cause you only got eyes for Clark.” Pete said bitterly.

Chloe stared at him, “Calm down, Pete. I’m gonna call Clark.” She reached for the phone and he hurled it off the desk.

“He’s probably hanging out with his new best friend Lex Luthor.” He ranted and kicked the table and knocked a pile of books and papers of the desk, then he found a gun on the desk.

Chloe took a step back.

“Give me your keys.” Pete demanded.

“Why? Where are you going?”

Pete pointed the gun at Chloe, “I’m serious, Chloe.” Then he yelled, “Give me the damn keys!”

She held them out and he snatched them off her.

* * *

It was late when the twins returned to their parents in Jonathan’s hospital room.

“How is he?”

Martha shook her head, “Not good.” The twins sat down beside her. “Mr. Beales died half an hour ago.”

The twins looked at their father fearfully, afraid of losing him, feeling helpless.

Jessica put her hand over her mothers and looked at her father, “With all our abilities, there’s nothing we can do. What do we do if Dad...?”

“I don’t know,” Martha said tearfully shaking her head, not able to dare think about losing Jonathan. She looked at her husband and squeezed his hand and then she looked at the twins and tried to smile, “Did I ever tell you about the first time I ever saw him?”

Clark swallowed, “No.”

“He came to Metropolis U. to take a finance course and he was sitting by a fountain all denim and flannel eating an apple. And I asked to borrow his notes. He didn’t know that I was the note-taker for the class. He still doesn’t.”

Jessica grinned, “You were sly, Mom.”

Martha turned back to look at Jonathan and continued reminiscing, “He was so cute. So I asked him for his notes and he just handed over his notebook without even asking my name and I said, ‘ _How can you be so sure I’ll bring it back?_ ’ And he said, ‘ _I prefer to believe in people._ ’”

“That sounds like Dad,” Clark said.

“And I remember looking at him, completely embarrassed because I was thinking the dumbest thing. I was thinking ‘ _God, I hope he marries me_ ’. I still think that. Every day there’s part of me that says, ‘ _God, I hope he marries me’_.”

Martha started to cry and Clark hugged her and Jessica close.

There was a knock on the door, and they looked up to see Chloe stood there; Martha waved her in as she wiped away her tears.

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Kent. Can I talk to you for a second, Clark, Jess?”

The twins looked at their mother who nodded, “Go.” She kissed her children on the cheek and turned back to her husband.

The twins left the room joining Chloe out in the hallway.

“I’m so sorry.” Chloe apologized for interrupted and then started speaking quickly. “Dr. Harris was lying. I found the Nicodemus flower in the barn. One got Pete and he took a really quick turn to scary.”

“Where did he go?” Clark asked concerned.

“He grabbed a gun and he said he was going after Lex.”

Clark looked back at his father’s hospital room and then looked at his sister, “Stay with mum and dad.” Then Clark rushed off. He felt responsible for Pete’s resentment of Lex.

Jessica looked after him, wanting to help too but also not wanting to leave her parents. Chloe put an arm around her comforting her friend, “Clark will stop Pete and we’ll find a way to fix this.”

* * *

Dr. Harris stood behind Lex who was seated at his desk in his study, both studying a book with a picture of the Nicodemus.

“The Nicodemus has existed for hundreds of years. Now, the Native Americans must have developed some sort of herbal antidote and these are the instructions.” Dr. Harris explained gesturing at the book.

“Where’d you find it?” Lex asked turning a page.

“Collecting dust in some old museum. Now, it’s one of a kind so they’re gonna want it back.”

Lex flipped the book shut. “I’ll get it up to my team in Metropolis immediately.”

“Nobody’s going anywhere.”

The two men looked up to see the teenager in the doorway. “Pete. What are you doing here?” Lex said in surprise as he stood up.

Pete lifted the gun and fired, Lex ducked and the bullet shattered a vase. The teen started walking closer, “I knew you were behind this. You pretended to be Clark and Jessica’s friend, but you’re not! And now their dad’s gonna die because of you.”

Dr. Harris stepped forward holding up a hand, “What’s this about?”

“Do not pretend you don’t know! I went to your barn!” Pete shouted.

“He’s infected.” Lex said as he looked at the sweating teenager. “Pete, we have the cure. We’re going to make everyone better.”

He shook his head, “You’re nothing but a liar. Clark and Jessica can’t see it, but I can and now you’re gonna pay.”

“No!” Dr. Harris tried to leave with the book and Pete shot at him. His arm was hit and he dropped the book in the fireplace. Pete pointed the gun back at Lex.

“Pete, if that book is destroyed, you and Lana and Mr. Kent will all die.” Lex said calmly.

“You’re lying,” Pete denied.

“Pete, I want to help you.”

“You don’t want to help anybody but yourself!” Pete yelled and then he said more calmly, “You come to town and suddenly you’re Clark’s new best friend. I used to think he was a good judge of character. And the way you look at Jessica…”

Dr. Harris had grabbed a fire poker while the boy had been talking, keeping it hidden behind his leg. “Lex, the book.” He reminded quietly as he slowly moved toward Pete.

Lex started stepping closer to the fireplace, “Pete, I’m going to reach in there and grab that book. If you want to shoot me, go ahead.”

“No problem.” Pete kept his eyes on Lex following him around the room.

As Lex reached into the fire and Dr. Harris knocked the gun out of Pete’s hand with the poker sending it across the room. Lex threw the book to Dr. Harris and ordered, “Get out!”

Harris ran out of the room and Pete dived and recovered the gun and shot at him as he went, but missed.

He turned and pointed the gun at Lex. “Say goodbye, Lex.”

Clark came running in from door behind Pete, “Pete! Don’t do it!”

“We used to be best friends. His dad screwed over my dad, and now he’s trying to screw up things between us. The world’s a better place without him.”

“Pete, put the gun down,” Clark approached slowly.

“He’s behind all this. I saw Harris here. They’re working on this together.” Pete insisted.

Clark jolted and looked over at Lex. The infected victims hadn’t lied but their reality had been a little skewed, Pete seemed aware but Lex had said he hadn’t known Dr Harris. What was he to belief? “Is that true?”

“Clark, he’s delusional.”

Clark couldn’t see a way to get the gun off Pete without hurting anyone or using his powers. But he had two witnesses, though Pete was feverish so it could be explained away. “I don’t believe you. You’re right, Pete. He’s been lying to everyone. Yeah, I know who my true friends are.”

Pete grinned, “I knew you’d see the light.”

Clark started stepping closer to Lex who held up a hand, “Clark, what are you doing?”

“You can’t talk your way out of this one, Lex. I see how you really are. The friendship is over.” He pushed Lex against the wall, smacking the back of his head and knocking him out.

Pete laughed as he came to Clark’s side, “Nice one. I’ll finish it off.” He pointed the gun at Lex and Clark swept his arm up with super speed taking the gun from him, “How’d you do that?”

“Don’t worry, Pete. We’ll get you to the hospital.” He tapped his hand on Pete’s forehead, knocking him unconscious and caught him as he dropped. He set him down in a chair and used Lex’s phone, calling for an ambulance.

Lex groaned as he started coming round and Clark rushed over to him. He saw Pete lying in a chair. “Clark, what the hell?”

Clark shrugged sheepishly, “I’m sorry, Lex.”

“So that was an act?” He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

“I didn’t know what else to do. He was gonna shoot you.”

“You had me for a moment. I thought you were serious.” Clark helped him up to his feet. “What do they feed you on that farm?”

“Was Harris really here?” The teenager asked.

“What do you think, Clark?”

Clark knew Lex wasn’t giving him a straight answer but had no proof either way so he didn’t say anything. “We need to get Pete to hospital.”

* * *

Clark and Jessica were asleep in chairs next to Jonathan bed as morning light shone through the hospital windows.

Jonathan opened his eyes and looked around and noticed his children were by his bedside; Clark was sitting on a chair back-to-front leaning over the backrest, his head dropped in his folded arms, while Jessica was leaning more on her brother then the chair.

“Mornin’, sleepy heads.”

Clark felt someone brush his hair and heard his father’s voice and his head snapped up jolting Jessica out of her sleep.

“Dad. You’re okay!” They both jumped up to hug him.

“Yeah. What am I doing here?” He asked looking around the hospital room confused.

Martha entered and saw her husband was awake and rushed over, “Jonathan! Oh, sweetheart!” She kissed him passionately.

“Martha.” Jonathan said self-conscious, as he pulled back and looked over at his grinning kids.

“Sweetheart, the doctors in Metropolis found a cure last night. It was an old Native American remedy.”

“How are Pete and Lana?” Clark asked.

“They’re already up.” She grinned, waving a hand down the hall to where their rooms were.

“Dad, do you remember anything?” Jessica asked.

Jonathan looked confused, “No.”

“The doctors think it’s because of the fever.” Martha said looking at the twins.

“Trust me, it’s better that way.”

“Come on, what are you talking about?” Jonathan asked feeling left out the loop.

Lex watched from the hallway and then turned round and walked away.

* * *

Chloe knocked on the barn door and then pushed open the door into Dr. Harris’s lab. “Dr. Harris. Hello?”

The barn was completely empty. There wasn’t even any dust or imprints of the tables or equipment that had been there. _(Well, that’s not suspicious at all, is it?)_

* * *

“What did you do with my lab?” Dr. Harris demanded as he followed Lex into his study.

“I destroyed it.”

“How dare you?”

“You’re lucky you found a cure and nobody infected can remember anything.” He said as he turned round. “But people are talking. I’m sure Beales worked for my father, and then there’s Chloe Sullivan.”

“I’m sensing this relationship is over.”

Lex shook his head with a smile, “No, Doctor. I think you’re very talented. You just need closer supervision.”

Dr. Harris feeling relieved. “Ah.”

“I recently acquired a small research facility outside Metropolis. Cadmus Labs. I’m going to hide you out there.”

“Remember, Lex. You’re the one opening Pandora’s box.”

“I’m just the key, Dr. Harris.”

They shake hands.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 18**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clark has superspeed I think he could have managed to hide before the principle caught him. I figure that Lex has already said that he would take care of paying the Kents back for the damage done because of him in ‘Zero’ so I don’t think Jonathan would try for another loan until after that’s sorted but the bank might ring him up and remind him of a late payment. I cut the Clark and Lana bit at the end. Metropolis is about three hours' drive away from Smallville so you wouldn’t be able to see it really clearly from Smallville.
> 
> I wasn’t pleased with the ending bit because I left Jessica at the hospital with Martha while Clark went to stop Pete but I tried to write it differently and it didn’t work. The twins can’t always save the day together. 
> 
> Quick reminder = This Dr Steven Hamilton was changed to Dr Harris.
> 
> PHOENIX FURY.


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

Inside a pawn shop a clerk studied a small angel figurine.

“How much will you give me for it?”

The clerk flicked his eyes up to look at the young boy in front of him. He had brown hair and hazel eyes with faint freckles, he was quite tall for how old he judged him to be, thin and gangly. “Fifty bucks.”

“It’s made out of gold.”

“Who told you that?”

“My mother.”

“Tell her it’s a fake.” He handed it back.

The kid looked at it, “I can’t. She’s dead.”

The clerk softened, touched, “Oh...” He took the figurine back. “I’ll give you sixty bucks.”

The boy nodded looking reluctant to part with it.

The clerk knelt on the floor and turned the combination sial on the safe. The boy focused with an expression of concentration on his face.

After getting the money the boy left the shop and got into a truck with a couple in front. The man was his stepfather James Gibson, and the woman in heavy makeup and trashy clothes was his new wife, Debra.

“So what’s the deal?”

“I told you I don’t want to do this anymore.” He pulled a comic book out of his bag and started reading.

“Oh, this is our last job,” Debra lied sweetly.

“Liar.” The boy said flatly and lifted his comic book up.

James snatched the comic book away from him. “We’re all you got, kid. Now tell me the combination.”

He looked at his stepfather and stepmother and swallowed, “45-13-29.”

“Good boy.” He tossed the book back to him. The couple watched the shop as the clerk flipped the ‘Closed’ sign on the door. “Okay, you know the drill, right? Let’s do this.”

“Get the bag. Let’s go.”

“Don’t forget my angel,” He said lifting his book back up.

The pair put on masks and the man cocked a shotgun as they get out of the truck and headed for the shop. The boy lowered the comic to watch them and as soon as they went inside, he grabbed his bag and got out of the truck and ran to the window of the shop.

“What’s going on here? Hey! Who are you people?” The clerk demanded bravely coming from the back of the shop.

The man pointed the gun at the clerk and shot.

“No! Oh, my God! Is he dead?” Debra started yelling. That hadn’t been part of the plan.

The boy stared horrified and then he ran away from the shop.

“Let’s go!”

“What did you do that for?”

“It was him or us, baby. We gotta go!” They come outside removing their masks and saw the boy running, slipping through a fence and heading out into the woods. “Where’s he going? Go!” They chased him into the woods. “Ryan!”

Ryan ran blindly through the woods and came out into a street and right in front of a car.

Martha was driving along coming back from her evening class when she saw movement in the woods and automatically assumed it was a dog or a deer and pressed hard on the break and yanked the wheel trying to turn the car.

The car slowed and span round but not stop in time. Ryan bounced off the car and fell to the ground in front of it.

“Oh, my God!” Martha jumped out the car and ran over to him. She leaned over him. “Are you all right? Are you all right?” She thanked every deity she could think off as his dazed eyes opened and he tried to sit up obviously not seriously hurt.

Ryan sat up dazed, “I lost my shoe.”

“I’m taking you to the hospital. Come on.” She helped him carefully to his feet and into the car.

James and Debra ran into the street as Martha and Ryan drive away. James picked up Ryan’s shoe as they watched the car go.

* * *

Martha, Jonathan, and their twins stood outside the hospital room looking through the exam room window at the boy Martha had hit.

“He checks out physically. Just scrapes and bruises.” Dr. Hardin assured them.

“Have you managed to contact his parents yet?” Jonathan asked his arm around his wife’s shoulders.

“Other than knowing his name, Ryan claims to have no memory.”

“Are you saying he has amnesia?” Martha asked filled with guilt.

“True amnesia is extremely rare. It’s most likely post-traumatic shock.”

The twins looked through the window and smiled at the boy who was watching them and waved at Ryan, who waved back.

“His memory will probably return within 24 to 48 hours,” Dr. Hardin said.

“What if it doesn't?” Jessica asked looking over at the doctor.

“Martha, Jonathan.” Dr. Hardin led them a few feet away from the twins. “It’s unlikely all Ryan’s cuts and bruises were caused by the accident.”

“You think he’s been abused?” Martha said in shock.

“He may not _want_ to remember,” Dr. Hardin said looking towards the examination room.

“What will happen to him?” Martha asked concerned.

“We’ve called Child Services, but they’re understaffed and can’t come out until tomorrow at the earliest. So the only place for Ryan to stay is at the juvenile cell at the sheriff’s station.” She said reluctantly.

Martha shook her head, “That’s no place for a child.”

“Why can’t he come home with us?” Clark asked.

“That’s a great idea.” Martha looked at her husband for his opinion.

“Can we do that?” Jonathan asked the doctor.

Dr. Hardin shrugged, “I’ll have to make some calls, but I don’t see why not. It’d be a big help to us and I’m sure Ryan would appreciate it.”

* * *

Martha came into the kitchen and saw the table full of food, pancakes, French toast, scrambled egg, bacon. “Jess? Clark?”

Ryan came from the kitchen carrying a pitcher of orange juice, wearing some of Clark’s old clothes. “It’s me, Mrs. Kent.”

She looked at him in surprise pointing at the table, “Ryan, did you do all this?”

“I hope you don’t mind. I couldn’t sleep.”

Jonathan entered, “Hey, what’s the occasion?”

“I wanted to make myself useful. Thanks for letting me stay here.”

Jonathan hung his jacket on the back of his chair, “Hey, you can stay as long as you want. Maybe some of you will rub off on our two.”

“What does everybody want? Let me guess.” He looked at Martha as he prepared the plate. “Pancakes, with powdered sugar, not syrup.” He handed her the plate.

“How did you know that?” She questioned, amazed.

Ryan grinned, “I saw you eyeing them when you came in.” Jonathan cleared his throat expectantly and Ryan turned to him. “Scrambled eggs, bacon, coffee with milk and a little bit of honey.”

“Well, that is some trick there, kiddo.”

Clark and Jessica came into the kitchen. “Hey, Mom.”

“Hey.”

“Going all out for the new kid, huh?” Clark teased his mom as he took a seat opposite his dad at the other end of the table and Jessica sat next to her mom.

“Actually, Clark, Ryan took care of all this himself.” Jonathan hinting it would be nice if he did something like that once and a while.

“You’re making me look bad,” Clark teased Ryan.

“What do you want for breakfast?” Ryan asked as he looked over Clark and Jessica. Clark yawned so couldn’t answer and Jessica was taking a drink of orange juice. He stared at them, “Don’t you want anything?”

“I’m just gonna have some pancakes.” Jessica said as she put two on her plate.

“Me too but with scrambled egg and bacon.” Clark said as he put food on his plate.

Ryan gave the twins a confused frown.

Martha noticed his expression, “Ryan, you okay?”

He nodded.

“Ryan, are you sure you don’t remember anything about last night? You see, ‘cause I still can’t figure out why you were out on Route 90 at ten o’clock at night.” Jonathan asked.

“I said I don’t remember.” Ryan said defensively glancing at him and then away. There was an awkward pause as everyone at the table looked at him. “I’m not hiding anything.” Ryan stood up and left the room.

“No one said you were, buddy.” Clark called after him.

The Kent's exchanged a look.

* * *

Clark and Jessica come out with a basketball and found Ryan sitting on the tractor by the barn near the basketball hoop reading his comics.

“Guess your parents want me to leave now.”

“Why would you think that?” Clark asked.

“Because they don’t believe me.”

“We just want to help you get home.” Jessica said, letting the basketball drop from her hands and catching it when it fell an inch.

“What if I don’t have a home? What if you found out I did bad things? What would happen to me then?” He asked looking over at them, desperation clear in his eyes.

“Ryan, everything’s gonna work out. I know it.” Clark assured him positively. “You like comics?”

Ryan held it up, “I like this one.”

Clark read the tile, “ _‘_ _Warrior Angel_.’ Why him?”

“Because he protects people who can’t protect themselves.” He said and the twins got the sense that he wanted his own hero to protect him. Ryan looked over at them with a serene smile, “I like being around you two. It’s... peaceful.”

The twins smiled.

“Why don’t you get your head out of that comic and play a little ball?” Jessica suggested and Ryan climbed down from the tractor. Jessica dribbled the ball and jumped up and put it through the basket. She then handed the ball to Ryan who shoots and missed.

“I know what you’re thinking. I really suck.”

Clark caught the ball, “Nothing a little practice can’t cure.” He threw it to Ryan. “Go ahead.”

Jessica went over to help him, “Get your hand up. Keep your elbow straight. Just guide the ball with your fingers.”

Ryan made the shot. “Yeah!”

“He shoots, he scores! Nice!” Clark cheered.

Martha watched the twins and Ryan playing basketball and laughing. It had always been her dream to have a big family, to have her children playing in the background, a house full of laughter and joy. She had the twins but watching them with Ryan made her wish they’d been lucky to have more children.

“That’s a great sound isn’t it?”

Martha turned to look back at him with a smile, “Yeah, it is.” Jonathan came over and wrapped his arms around his wife. “Do you ever think we made the wrong decision not adopting another child? Maybe sharing their secret with a younger brother would have helped. They seem to really like Ryan.”

He smiled looking at the red-haired beauty he married, “I don’t think he’s the only one. You always had a soft spot for strays.”

Martha grinned, “The last ones turned out all right.”

They continued to watch the kids playing.

* * *

James Gibson entered the hospital but dressed up smartly in a suit, and went to the nurse's desk. “Excuse me.”

A blonde nurse in purple scrubs turned round to face him from where she’d been going through paperwork, “Yes?”

“I’m looking for the boy from the paper. You know, the one who lost his memory.”

“And you are?”

“Private detective. I work for a couple who lost their son. Is Ryan still around?”

“No. But if you just wait, I’ll get Dr. Hardin. I know she’d like to speak with you.” She walked away.

James quickly walked back the way he came where his wife and partner in crime was waiting and led her away.

* * *

Lionel Luthor burst through the door of Lex’s study.

“I thought you were still in Monaco.”

“Ah, the backbone of surprise is fusing speed with secrecy.” He said picking up the paperwork Lex was reading.

Lex took the paperwork back, “Von Clausewitz, ‘ _On War_.’” Lex quoted making Lionel chuckle. “Isn’t that a little 80s, Dad? Even for you?” He said waving a hand at his head referring to his father’s hair and then stood up and went to the bar behind him.

Lionel took his chair, “I never give my plant managers a heads-up before a spot inspection.”

“What could you possibly have to complain about now? The plant’s doing well. LuthorCorp stock is up.”

Lionel smiled, “I'm not here to complain, Lex. On the contrary, your performance lately has been...” He looked at his son, “more than adequate.”

Lex smiled, “That sounds dangerously like a compliment.”

His father stood up, “I push you, Lex. I don’t deny it. Greatness is a rarefied air one has to be taught to breathe. You know, Philip of Macedonia raised his son among lions to instil fearless ness in him.”

“Didn’t he also try to impale the kid with a spear?” Lex went to take back his chair taking his paperwork back with him.

“In an aborted coup attempt, but history remembers that boy as Alexander the great.”

“You didn’t come all this way to lecture me on Greek history again.”

“No. I want you to come back to Metropolis,” That caught his son’s attention, “where you will hold the position Special Advisor to the Chairman Emeritus. That would be me.”

Lex sensed a trap. “At least the title sounds important.”

“It's more than a title, it’s an opportunity. It's what you’ve been waiting for, ever since you came to Smallville.”

“I’ll think about it.” Lex said casually.

Lionel chuckled, “You want to keep me dangling so it looks like you’re granting me a favour instead of receiving one?” He tangled his leather glove over Lex’s head. “We don’t need to play games, son.”

“Dad. Games are all we’ve got.”

* * *

The twins had taken Ryan to Smallville High where Chloe was waiting for them at the _Torch_. Ryan was looking at the Wall of Weird.

“Wow. You’re like a modern-day Kaspar Hauser.” Chloe said as the twins explained.

Ryan looked over at her, “Who’s that?”

“Don’t worry. Chloe’s the queen of obscure and irrelevant references.” Jessica said.

“He’s a kid from the 19th century with amnesia. He showed up in a German town one day without a memory of who he was. All he could remember was his name.” Chloe explained. “How's that for irrelevant?”

Ryan jumped up to sit on a desk, “What happened to him?”

“Well, his story spread throughout Europe and people came from all over to see if he was their missing child. Some people even thought he was the lost son of the Grand Duke.”

“Did he ever find his parents?”

Chloe’s face fell slightly, and she abruptly ended the story, “You know... Yeah, he did. Um, he found his parents and they lived happily ever after.”

Ryan looked at her with a frown, “Why didn’t you just say he was murdered?”

Chloe frowned, looking at him strangely for guessing the truth. “How’d you... know that?”

“You know, why don’t we take that picture?” Jessica interrupted to change the subject.

Ryan looked worried, “What picture? You’re not putting me on that freak wall, are you?”

Chloe sighed, “It’s called the Wall of Weird, and no. This picture’s just to check against missing persons.” She took his picture. “Okay, I’m gonna go download this. I’ll be there in a sec.” She went over to the computer.

Ryan leaned closer to Clark and said quietly, “She likes you.”

Clark nodded, “Yeah, we’re friends.”

“She wants to be more than just friends. I think she wants you to ask her to the prom.”

“Chloe?” He looked over at her in surprise. “Yeah, right.”

“No, really. She already picked out a dress. It’s pink.” He insisted.

“Ryan, you just met Chloe and she hates dresses and she’s not exactly the prom type.” Clark said sceptically.

Jessica shook her head.

“Well, maybe she has a romantic side you never knew about,” Ryan insisted.

“Or maybe my mom hit you harder than I thought.”

“Or maybe you’re just blind,” Jessica muttered joining in.

Chloe walked back with the camera, “Let’s get a picture of you guys.” She took one of Ryan between the Kent twins.

* * *

“So, how does it feel having a little brother type figure in your life?” Lana asked as Clark followed her around as she delivered drinks in Talon.

“It’s pretty cool.” Clark said looking over at where Ryan was seated away from them with Jessica at the bar reading a comic book.

“I always dreamed of having a brother or sister. You know, someone to talk to, help fill the silence.” Though Lana’s Aunt had taken the place of her parents and raised her as if Lana was her own, but Lana never felt like she actually was. Living just the two of them had been lonely despite Nell keeping her busy with activities like riding and beauty pageants.

“Someone you could totally trust and would always be there for you?” Clark said. Jessica was all that for him and more, but it would be nice to have a younger sibling.

Lana smiled at him, “It’s just how I see you, Clark.”

That doesn’t exactly please him, “Thanks.”

Lex entered and saw Ryan sitting with Jessica. “’ _Warrior Angel_.’ I’m a fan myself. You must be Ryan. I’m-”

Ryan rubbed his head as if he had a headache, “Lex Luthor. Clark and Jessica told me all about you.”

Lex smiled, “You know, I have one of the—”

“Original first-edition panels framed in your house.” Ryan near enough recited.

“How’d you know that?” Lex looked at him in surprise.

Ryan shrugged, “You’re rich. That’s what rich people do. Collect stuff.”

Jessica stared at Ryan wide eyed at the putdown completely taken aback by Ryan’s standoffish attitude. Clark came over to join them, “I see you’ve met Ryan.”

“Apparently, we’re both big ‘Warrior Angel’ fans.”

“I didn’t know you liked comic books.” Clark would have thought Lex was a little cynical to read something as innocent and optimistic as comic books where the good guys win eventually.

“A strange visitor from another planet who protects the weak. When I was young, he was my idol. Not to mention the fact he’s bald.” He tapped the picture. “I have the whole collection.”

“Maybe I can bring Ryan by later and we can check it out.” Clark suggested.

“Yeah.”

“Would you like that, buddy?” Clark asked Ryan.

“Whatever,” He muttered.

“Whatever.” Lex repeated with a grin and walked away.

“That was kind of rude. Lex is our friend.” Jessica said nudging him.

“Don’t worry about him. He’s going to leave. Lex’s father offered him a new job.”

Clark and Jessica looked at each other in surprise. “You don’t know Lex’s father. He would never do that. You have to stop making up stories about people. Back in a minute.” Clark said as they went to get pick up their order from the counter.

Ryan looked at his comic and focusing on a picture of Warrior Angel ripping through a wall and saying “You’re safe now.” Ryan then looked up shocked and frozen and then he turned around and saw his stepfather watching him. He ran past Lana and out of the Talon. He looked up and down the street and then started running.

Lana stared after Ryan concerned and then looked around for the twins and saw them at the counter. The man slipped past her as she turned to walk over to the twins and went out back into the alley.

* * *

Clark and Jessica came back to their seats, “Ryan?”

Lana came quickly over them, “Ryan just took off out the back. He looked scared.”

Clark and Jessica quickly jogged out of the Talon heading out back.

James was looking for Ryan in the bins and heard two teenagers calling for him behind him.

“Ryan?”

He left, not wanting to be noticed and didn’t see the dumpster lid opened a crack from where Ryan was watching him. Ryan breathed a sigh of relief and then he realized a garbage truck had driven up and was picking up the dumpster to empty it. Ryan fell into the back of the truck and then it started to compact.

“Help! Help! Help!” Ryan yelled frightened, unable to get out.

Clark and Jessica heard the sound of someone calling and looked through the truck with x-ray vision and saw Ryan inside. They super speeded to the truck and pulled a hose out of the side, stopping Ryan from being crushed. Then they pulled the compactor back and looked inside the truck, the sunlight streaming around them creating a halo.

Ryan looked up at them in shock.

“You’re safe now.”

* * *

It was late evening and Clark and Jessica were working in the barn when Lex entered. “Where’s your young sidekick?”

“Sleeping.” Jessica said.

“He thinks you’re his big brother and sister.”

Clark shrugged, “Yeah, well, I guess we are. Till tomorrow.”

Lex grinned, “Kid’s growing on ya.”

Clark grinned, “Don’t you ever wish you had a sibling?”

“I had one, Clark.”

The twins looked over him in surprise, “Really? We didn’t know.”

Lex smiled, “When I was eleven, my mother got pregnant again. It was a total surprise. I’d never seen my father happier. The day Julian was born was the only time I felt like I was part of a real family.”

“What happened?” Jessica asked, guessing it wasn’t good or they’d have known about him.

Lex wandered off and started fiddling with items on the workbench, “The morning of his baptism, my mother went to his nursery, found him in his crib. He had stopped breathing. My mother was never the same after that and my father got even more distant. I think he saw Julian as his second chance. A chance for him to have a son he could truly love.”

“We’re sorry.” Jessica said softly, unable to imagine what that was like.

Lex shrugged, “It’s in the past. We would have ended up hating each other anyway. My father would’ve seen to that. But I didn’t come over to recount my family’s tragic history. My father’s offered me a chance to return to Metropolis.”

Clark grinned at him and then frowned slightly, “Did you tell Ryan about that?” Then he discounted the question because Jessica had been there with Lex and Ryan when they’d met just before Ryan had told them. But how did Ryan know?

He shook his head, “I haven't told anyone, Clark.”

“Well, that’s what you always wanted.” Jessica said, looking at him carefully.

He leaned against the table, “I used to think it was. Now, I'm not so sure. I was a different person there, a different person around my father. He wants an answer tomorrow night. We’re having dinner in Metropolis.” He liked who he was now in Smallville, but the lure of what his father was offering, what he said he was offering…

“If anyone can choose who they want to be, Lex, it’s you.” Jessica said confidently.

Lex sighed.

* * *

Lana was working at the Talon when Jonathan and Ryan entered.

“Knock, knock.” Jonathan said, guiding Ryan in front of him.

Lana grinned welcomingly, “Mr. Kent. This is a surprise.”

“Yeah. Ryan’s been doing chores with me all day, so I figured he deserved a break. I’d like a cup of coffee, give him whatever he wants, and if you can point me to the phone, I’ll see if Martha wants anything.”

Lana nodded and pointed, “All right. It’s in the back.”

“All right. Enjoy.” Jonathan patted Ryan’s shoulder and headed to the phone.

“So, how are you feeling today?” Lana asked.

“Much better. Thanks.”

“Good.”

Ryan looked thoughtful and then leaned forward over the counter, “Do you think it’s okay if friends have secrets?”

“Strange question. Why do you ask?” Lana asked seriously, wondering if he would open up to her.

“Because I think Clark and Jessica are hiding something from me.”

Lana smiled relaxing, “Everybody has secrets, Ryan.”

“Really? What’s yours?”

She shook her head, “If I told you, then it wouldn’t be a secret.”

He grinned, “I guess you’re right.” They laughed.

A waitress walked up and took a tray of glasses form the bar.

“Thanks, Skye. You’re a lifesaver.” Lana called after her.

“You’re welcome.”

Lana noticed Ryan’s face as he watched Skye, “Why the frown?”

“She’s not a good person, Lana. You should fire her.”

She looked at him in shock, “Ryan. Why would you say something like that?”

“Because it’s the truth.”

“How do you know?”

“It’s a secret.”

Lana looked over at Skye wondering.

* * *

Jonathan and Ryan drove up to the Kents’ home and his stepfather and his wife watched from where they were parked on the main road.

“It looks like Ryan’s found himself a new family.” He looked at a newspaper with a picture of Lex on the front page. “It’s time to get back to work.”

“When do we get the kid?” Debra asked.

“When we’re ready.”

* * *

Clark, Jessica and Chloe were on the road near the woods.

“Mom hit him somewhere around here.” Jessica said waving her arms about and started ahead.

“Thanks for helping with the clue hunt,” Clark said to Chloe as they looked on opposite sides of the road for a clue.

She smiled, as she walked with her hands in her pockets, “And help solve the riddle of Ryan? It’s my pleasure.”

“It really is a riddle. I’m starting to think he may not have amnesia.”

Chloe frowned, “Clark, the kid adores you. Why would he lie?”

“Because he's running from somebody.”

“The mystery deepens. I still can’t figure out how he knew that Kaspar Hauser was murdered.”

“Well, you weren’t exactly wearing a poker face.” He said and Chloe frowned at him, indignant.

“Ryan does say weird things. I mean, he even said that you wanted me to ask you to prom and that you’d already bought a dress.” Clark joked and Chloe stopped walking. There was awkward pause as they stared at each other and then Clark asked hesitantly, “It’s not pink is it?”

Chloe blushed and started stammering, “Uh... okay, I-I, you know, I was just looking at it. It’s not like I actually _bought_ it.”

“How would Ryan know that?” Clark asked.

Chloe looked at him hurt that he completely ignored that she had basically admitted that she wanted to go to the prom with him. She turned away, “I don’t know. Maybe he’s an alien or maybe he called Miss Cleo. You know, I don’t know.”

“I found something.” Jessica said interrupting them from ahead of them, holding up a blue and grey backpack from the side of the road and they looked through it.

“We got comic books and Twizzlers. Something every growing boy needs.” Chloe grinned.

Clark looked closely at the bag and opens a hidden compartment in the bottom. He pulled out a picture as Chloe gave him a strange look.

“What? That’s where I would hide something.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow, “If you were a CIA operative.” The picture was of Ryan and a woman. “Who do you think it is?”

Clark shrugged, “I don’t know. Mom? Aunt?”

“Whoever she was she must have been important for him to what to hide her.” Jessica said.

* * *

Ryan sat with Martha as she peeled apples in the kitchen and asked probingly, “Clark and Jessica are the best thing that’s ever happened to you, aren’t they?”

Martha grinned, “Yeah, they are.”

“Have they always been so strong?”

“What do you mean?” Martha asked innocently not looking at him.

Ryan sat up straight, “The way they saved me from being crushed by the garbage truck.”

She laughed, “Don't be silly.”

“If you say so.” He looked at her doubtfully and then asked, “What’s your greatest fear?”

Martha looked at him, a little unnerved by his cryptic questions, “That I won’t get this pie done by the time you have to leave. Why don’t you go outside and shoot some hoops?”

Ryan grabbed an apple and headed outside. Martha watched him leave worriedly.

* * *

Clark and Jessica opened the field gate and Clark noticed the door to the storm cellar was open. The pair quickly hurried down and found Ryan standing there looking at the spaceship.

“What are you doing down here?”

Ryan stood in front of them worriedly, “Please don’t be mad.”

“How’d you know about this?” Clark demanded angrily.

“I read about it in your mom's mind,” He admitted. “I wanted to see it for myself.”

“Can you hear everything people think?” Jessica asked.

“Only what’s on the surface, what they’re thinking at that moment. Except for you. I can’t read your minds. That’s how I knew you were different. Now I know why.” He looked at the ship in amazement.

Clark sighed, “I can’t believe you’d do this.”

Ryan turned and went over to Clark and said insistently, “I’ll never tell. You keep my secret, I’ll keep yours.”

“It’s not that simple,” Jessica said.

“Sure it is. I know your dad’s always worried that people are gonna find out. I can tell him when someone’s getting close. I told you about Chloe. I can tell you about Lana. You want to know her secret?” He said eagerly.

Clark shook his head, “No. No, Ryan. I don’t.”

“Why not? It’s about you.”

He was tempted but it felt like an invasion of privacy. “Look, you can’t do this.”

Ryan looked away. “You don’t understand what it’s like to be different. What it’s like to have to hide so people don’t think you’re a freak. Everywhere I go, I hear people’s thoughts. I can’t block it out anymore.”

The twins looked at him sympathetically. They understood all too well what it was like to be different, to hide so much. To have strange abilities.

Jessica took the picture out of her pocket and went to his side, “Is this your mother?”

Ryan nodded, “She died.”

Clark said joining the pair, “Why didn’t you tell us?”

Ryan looked at them, “I was hoping I could start over with your family. They were so nice. I wanted them to adopt me like they did you. So I’d be safe.”

“Who’s chasing you?” Clark asked.

“My stepfather and his new wife. They've been using me, my abilities... to steal. I wanted to stop. They threatened me. They hit me.” A tear ran down his cheek. “You have to protect me. You’re the only ones that can.”

Jessica hugged him and Clark rested a hand on the boy’s back.

* * *

After Ryan had calmed down they went back inside and took a seat at the island. The twins filled their parents in about Ryan not having amnesia, that he was running away from his abusive guardians and his powers and that he’d found their ship.

The elder Kent's were worried about Ryan knowing about the ship but they weren’t weary of his abilities afterall they had alien children who could bench-press tractors.

The twins could finish each other’s sentences and had a sixth sense of each other, they always had a fair idea of what the other was feeling and even where the other was. But they’d noticed in Jessica there was something more, she’d reach for the phone before it started ringing and already know who was on it, she knew things, you’d say ‘I wonder where I put that?’ and she’d automatically give you the exact location.

The strange thing was that Jessica seemed completely unaware she was doing it. Martha and Jonathan weren’t even sure if they weren’t imagining it, it was only rarely they noticed it. Clark hadn’t mentioned it to them and they’d tried to ask subtly if he noticed. Since the ability seemed so unnoticeable in comparison to the others, they thought it was better for her to figure out instead of confronting her about it. Maybe they were seeing something that wasn’t there because they expected the twins to be so ... special.

“Can you tell us about your powers, how you got them?” Jessica asked as they finished dinner and started on their mother’s apple pie.

He shrugged, “I’ve had them since I was little. I’d hear someone’s thoughts but their lips weren’t moving, hear their thoughts as they were speaking. My mom said I had a gift. As I got older I could hear people’s thoughts from further away, hear thoughts of more than one person at a time.”

Jessica realized that was why he was so tense in public places the number of thoughts he was hearing. “So you never came into contact with Meteor rocks?”

Ryan shook his head.

 _(Chloe would either be disappointed that the rocks didn’t have anything to do with his gifts or thrilled that he got them some other way.)_ Jessica thought.

“You don’t have any other family?” Martha asked.

“My dad died before I was born and she never really dated until she met him. She was lonely and he said all the right things, made her feel special in the beginning. I can only hear what people are thinking at that exact moment and his thoughts when he was with her weren’t about the bad things he did. I didn’t like him but she did. It wasn’t until after they married and he moved in that I realized what a bad man he was and Mom then got sick.” Ryan explained.

Jonathan stood up, “Well I’m going to inform the sheriff about your stepfather. And you two need to take some hay over to the Matthews before it gets dark.”

The twins nodded, “Ok we’ll be back in a bit.”

* * *

It was dark outside when someone knocked on the Kent's door.

“I’ll get it,” Ryan said as he hurried to the front door.

He answered the door and it was his stepfather's wife Debra dressed in a smart beige suit. He tried to shut the door and she pushed her way in.

“You say anything, and I’ll kill them.” She opened her jacket revealing her gun, “You know I will.” She smiled falsely as Jonathan walked down the hallway, “Ah, so you must be Ryan.”

“Can I help you?”

She held up an I.D and then flicked it shut putting it away, “Mr. Kent. Child Services. I’m here to pick up Ryan.”

Jonathan looked surprised, “Well, you’re a little early aren’t you? We weren’t expecting you for an hour.”

She smiled, realizing they were cutting it close; they’d known Social Services would be involved but had guessed what they would do. “We can’t thank you enough for taking Ryan in.”

Martha put a hand on Ryan’s shoulder, “It’s our pleasure. He’s welcome to stay longer.”

“Oh, I’m afraid that’s impossible. I need to put him in foster care. That’s the law.”

Martha looked at Ryan, “Well, let’s get your stuff.”

Jonathan stepped closer, “Uh, we think Ryan might be running away from his stepfather so we alerted the police.” After the twins had brought Ryan back from the storm shelter they’d told their parents what he’d told them.

 _(Crap,)_ She smiled through gritted teeth, “Don’t worry, we'll keep him safe.” Ryan and Martha came back, “Ready to go?”

“Oh, could he wait and say goodbye to our kids? They’ll be home any minute.”

She shook her head, “Oh, I’m sorry.”

Ryan looked at Martha trying to hide his fear but he didn’t want to risk them getting hurt. “It’s okay, Mrs. Kent. Just tell them thanks.”

“If you need anything just call us, okay?” Martha hugged him.

* * *

Clark and Jessica come home and see Jonathan standing outside staring up at the sky.

“Dad? What’s wrong?” Jessica asked.

“Child Services came and took Ryan away about 15 minutes ago.”

“What? Why didn’t he wait for us? We wanted to say goodbye.” Clark said, the pair looking upset.

“I don’t know, son. They said they were in a hurry. I’m sorry.” Jonathan patted their shoulder and headed inside.

The twins sighed and then heard a car approaching and turned round to see a limo drove up. Lex got out dressed smartly, for dinner with his father they assumed, and holding a sheathed sword.

“On your way to Metropolis?” Jessica asked.

“Yeah. The big dinner. I, uh,… I wanted you to have something.” Lex handed the sword to Clark.

“A sword?” Clark pulled it out and swished it lightly.

“It’s a foil, Clark.” Lex corrected as he leaned against the good of the limo, “Every hero should have one.”

“I guess this means you've decided you’re leaving.” Jessica said quietly, guessing it was a goodbye gift.

He sighed, “I haven’t made up my mind one way or the other.”

“If you haven’t made up your mind, why are you giving me a going-away present?” Clark asked.

“Keep that away from the kid.”

Clark looked down, “He’s already gone.”

Lex paused, “I’m sorry. I know how much you liked him.”

“For what it’s worth, I-We hope you stay.” Jessica said, glancing at her brother.

Lex smiled and walked back to the limo. The driver opened the door for him, Lex glanced at them; Jessica leaning her head against Clark’s shoulder, and then he got in. The driver then walked back to the front and the limo drove away.

* * *

Lex was in the back of the limo trying to come up with his answer for his father when suddenly it pulled over to the side of the road.

“Driver. Hey, what’s going on?” The partition between the front and back seat went up. “Driver?”

Lex’s door opened and Debra pushed Ryan into the car. “Inside. Come on! Get in.” She got in the driver’s seat as James got in the back with a gun as Debra took over driving.

“Mr. Luthor.”

Lex stared at the frightened boy, “Ryan?”

“Shut up!” James hit Lex in the chest with the gun. Then he turned to his wife, “Okay, go! Go!” The car started moving again. “Getting the account number to your trust fund was easy. Now give me the password.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lex denied.

“Just tell me what it is, rich boy.”

“My father has it. I don’t.”

James pointed to Ryan.

Ryan sighed and said reluctantly, “He’s lying.”

Lex looked in confusion. ( _Why ask the kid to prove whether I’m telling the truth?)_

James cocked the gun, “The password. Now.” He looked at Ryan, “You got it?”

Ryan nodded.

* * *

Clark swung the foil through the air in the loft while Jessica sat nearby lost in thought when Chloe entered the barn loft. “Hey, Zorro, what’s with the sword?”

“It’s a foil,” Clark corrected.

Chloe smiled, “I’m guessing it’s a gift from our favourite millionaire playboy.”

Clark sighed, “He’s thinking of moving back to Metropolis.”

“Well, I’m still here, Clark. I’m not going anywhere.” Chloe tried to cheer him up. He smiled at her.

Jessica winced, guessing Chloe wasn’t quite thrilled after that reaction, especially when she saw the blonde’s expression but as usual Clark was blind to it.

Chloe changed the subject, “Um, sources at the sheriff’s office have given me a heads-up on Ryan’s Step-dad.”

Clark raised an eyebrow, “You have sources?”

She grinned, “Yeah. A cute officer in traffic. I talk my way out of a speeding ticket, he told me I was plucky. Maybe I'll ask him to prom.” She said pointedly looking at Clark, who looked away, while Jessica was wondering if she should just sneak away. Chloe then focused back on Ryan. “Um, so Ryan’s step-dad is a real catch. He’s a career criminal.” She showed the twins a mug shot.

The twins looked at the picture and then at Chloe and said as one, “This is Lex’s limo driver.”

* * *

The limo was speeding along and the door opened and Lex was pushed out.

James looked at the laptop, “Give me the password.” Ryan didn’t answer and warned, “Don’t make me ask again.”

Ryan swallowed, “It’s Julian.”

* * *

The twins had left the farm and ran at superspeed after Lex’s limo, there weren’t many roads in and out of Smallville or heading to Metroplois so they hoped they could catch up.

They found Lex lying by the road and slowed up to a normal jog and went to his side.

“Lex? You okay?” Jessica asked worried as she helped him roll over.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Which way did they go?” Clark asked.

Lex winced, cradling his wrist. “Straight down Route 90. They've got Ryan. Get some help.”

The twins stood up and started running and after looking back to make sure Lex wasn’t watching, then they super speeded out of sight.

* * *

The limo pulling up outside a closed bowling alley, the woman got out and then James pushed Ryan out.

“Torch the limo, baby.” He took the laptop from Ryan. “Give me that. Julian, Julian.” He typed it in, there was a beep and then he grabbed Ryan by his coat. “Give me the real password! Don’t mess with me!”

“I’m not gonna tell you!”

Debra rushed over, pulling her gun, pointing it at Ryan, “I swear to God, I’ll drop him right now!”

Ryan looked over at her, “Once he gets the money, he’s gonna kill you!”

She paused.

James smirked, “Don’t listen to him. He’s talking trash to pull us apart. We’re just about to hit the jackpot, baby. All we gotta do is trust each other.”

She glanced at the kid and then at her husband, “You know, this kid has always freaked me out. But the one thing I’ll say bout him is he never lied.”

James pushed Ryan away and walked back to the hood of the car where the laptop was and slammed his hands down, “You know what? That’s true.” He grabbed his gun and swung round and pointed it at her. “He didn’t.” He shot her. Her body fell to the ground and Ryan ran to the blowing alley trying to get away from him. “Ryan!”

The bowling alley door opened as the janitor came out, Ryan pushed past him.

“Hey, kid, where are you going?”

“Call the police!” Ryan yelled.

The Janitor turned to see what had the kid so scared and saw the gun.

James casually shot the janitor and followed Ryan inside.

Ryan jumped over the bowling ball collector and ran down one of the lanes and dived in, hiding behind the pins.

He heard the door open and his stepfather yell, “Ryan! You can’t hide forever!”

He entered looking around the bowling alley.

“You know, your mother really hated you! Couldn’t stand having a freak for a son! Come to think of it, I wasn’t that crazy about you either.” James yelled out while Ryan hid.

He grabbed a ball and bowled it down the lane and knocked over the pins Ryan was hiding behind. He dived to the floor and crawled over to the next lane. His stepfather started shooting at him, hitting the bowling pins infront of him. Ryan continued to crawl.

The Kent twins pulled up from spuerspeed as they noticed the limo parked in front of the bowling alley. They saw the bodies and ran inside, looking around for Ryan.

Ryan was hiding between a set of gears by the pins and his stepfather found him, cocked his gun, and pointed it at him.

The twins noticed that the bowling pin machines were working but the place should have been shut down. Jessica focused on lane number 5 for some reason and Clark followed her gaze and they both used x-ray vision and saw Ryan pinned in place and his stepfather standing over him with his gun pointed at him. The twins super speeded around to the room behind the pins, grabbing some bowling pins the twins threw them at Ryan’s stepfather; one hit his arm, another hit his head knocking him out.

The twins then super speeded to where Ryan was hiding.

“Clark! Jess!” Ryan said in relief.

“It’s okay, buddy.” They helped Ryan out and they hugged him. “You’re safe now.”

* * *

Clark and Ryan entered the Talon and found Lana fixing some flowers at a table.

“Hey, Lana.” Clark smiled as he walked over.

Lana looked up with a smile, “Hey.”

“Ryan would like to say goodbye.”

“Where are you going?”

“Edge City.” Ryan said a little excited despite the fact it meant leaving the Kents.

“Chloe’s research turned up an aunt who lives there. She’s coming by this afternoon.”

“I wanted to thank you for your advice on Skye. You were right. She was stealing form the till.” Lana kissed Ryan on the cheek.

“Hey.”

Ryan sort of looked a little dazed. “Wow. Thank you.”

“I think you made his year.” Clark whispered to her and went to sit down with Ryan. “So, you recover yet?”

Ryan smiled, “I don’t know. But I'm definitely in love.”

Clark looked over at Lana, “Join the club.”

* * *

Lex entered his study reading the paper and headed to his desk as he took a sip of water he heard, “Shouldn't you be packing?”

Lex turned to see his father sitting on the edge of his pool table, “I’m not going back to Metropolis.”

Lionel chuckled as he stood up and walked over to his son, “Come on, Lex. That’s all you’ve wanted since I assigned you to what you so eloquently refer to as ‘the crap factory.’”

“I know why you want me back.” Lex smirked as he walked past him, “I'm driving you crazy, aren’t I? I'm not clubbing till 6 A.M., not getting arrested. I’m on track. That’s what scares you. You want me back where you can keep an eye on me.”

Lionel looked at him. “You’re making a mistake, Lex.”

He scoffed slightly, “You know what those emperors you're so fond of talking about were really afraid of? That their sons would become successful and return to Rome at the head of their own army.”

“You think you can find your future in Smallville? I'm your future. Join me, Lex. Join me in Metropolis. How long have you been waiting to hear my say those words?”

“I've waited to hear other things from you for a lot longer. I’ll return to Metropolis when I’m ready.”

“At the head of an army?” Lionel questioned.

Lex gave a slight smile and walked round him to take a seat at his desk.

* * *

Martha, Jonathan, the twins stood with Ryan outside the house.

“We’re really going to miss you, Ryan. It gets cold in Edge City, so I packed some of Clark’s old jackets. Something for you to grow into.”

“Thanks, Mrs. Kent,” Ryan smiled gratefully.

“You’re welcome around here any time you want.”

“I know what you’re worried about, but don’t be. I’ll keep Clark and Jessica’s secret.” He promised. “I know what it’s like to have to hide who you are from the world.”

The Kents looked at him understanding.

Ryan’s aunt drove up.

“There she is.” Martha said and the elder Kents went to greet her to give the twins time to say goodbye.

“Are you sure you’re gonna be all right?” Jessica asked.

Ryan looked at his aunt as she got out of the car, “She’s a nice person. She’s just as nervous as I am.” Then Ryan looked at Clark and said, “Are you sure you don’t want to know how Lana feels about you?”

Jessica grinned. “I prefer to find out on my own.” Clark said resisting the temptation.

Ryan nodded and then looked down. “You… should be careful of Lex. I know you like him, but there’s a lot of darkness he keeps from the world. I’ve seen it in his head.”

The twins weren’t completely unaware of Lex’s darkness but believed that the good side will outweigh the bad given a chance. “We like to believe in people’s best.”

“I want you to have something.” Ryan opened his bag and handed them his comics.

“We can’t take those.”

“I don’t need them anymore. I have you.”

They smiled and pulled him into a three-way hug.

Ryan pulled back and nodded.

“See ya.” They said as they watched him walk over to his aunt.

Ryan and his aunt met up and then they hugged tentatively.

Ryan looked over at the Kents; Martha was leaning against her son’s much larger frame and Jonathan had an arm around Jessica. He waved.

The Kent's all waved back and Ryan went round and got in the car and they drove away.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 19**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bowling ball sized hole would be a little hard to explain so I changed that a bit.  
> PHOENIX FURY.


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

Dim lighting from outside the room highlighted a hospital bed were a woman slept connected to a beeping heart monitor and had an oxygen tube beneath her nose. A young man came in and sat next to her bed, he had long brown hair and wore a bracelet with a green jewel on it.

The woman woke up and saw her visitor and smiled. “Tyler. I missed you.”

Tyler took her hand in his, “I missed you too, Mom. Did you get my postcards?”

“I didn't think you'd come.” She started to cough.

Tyler looked at her worried, she looked so frail, “I'm getting the doctor.” He tried to stand up but she held firm on his hand.

“Wait, Tyler. I asked you to come home for a reason. I need you to help me. I want you to help me die, Tyler.”

Tyler stood up and backed away from the bed, “Don't talk like that. You're gonna get well.”

“I want to be buried back home in Smallville.”

“You have to be strong, Mom!”

She weakly shook her head, “I can't fight this anymore. If you love me, you'll do this for me.”

He looked at her and she looked nothing like the strong woman who had raised him, she looked tired and frail. He reluctantly walked to the door and slowly pulled it shut. He walked back to the bed and reached for the tube on her nose but hesitated, she nodded at him. He lowered the tube away from her nose and kissed her forehead. “I love you, Mom.”

“And I love you, Tyler.”

He took the pillow out from beneath her head and put it over her face, he started crying, leaning over her. The heart monitor sped up and then flatlined.

A nurse came running to check on the patient. “Oh, my God! Security! Get me security now! Get away from her!” The nurses grabbed his jacket yanking him back.

“She was in pain!” Tyler said crying.

A guard entered, “What's going on?”

Nurse said to the guard as she worked on Tyler’s mother, “I think he's killed her!"

The guard grabbed Tyler by the shirt.

“Let go! Let go! Let go!!!” Tyler thrashed against the guard and finally got out of his grip, falling back against a window. It broke and he fell out of the building.

* * *

The Coroner had finished taking pictures of the body and was now walking around the metal table where the body laid reading out the medical report to the recorder, “Tyler Randall, male Caucasian. Body has multiple fracture injuries consistent with a high fall of more than 20 feet. Subject's neck is broken just below the axis. Hm, what’ve we got here? Let's see.” He lifted the sheet near Tyler's wrist. “Oh man, that's gotta hurt.” The sounds of bones cracking as he pushed Tyler's wrist back into place. He removed the bracelet and the green jewel remained embedded in Tyler's wrist. “Subject has unknown rock fragment wedged between the brachioradialis and the flexors of the right forearm.” He started pulling it out with a pair of tweezers. “Come on, come on.” He got it out and admired the green stone. “Possibly the result of impact.” He put it in a sample dish. “Okay, Tyler. Let's take a look under the hood.”

The coroner put on some protective glasses and pulled the sheet down uncovering Tyler's chest and started up an electric saw. As he's got closer, Tyler's eyes opened and he grabbed the coroner's arm, who then dropped the saw. The coroner started turning into grey ash, starting with his arm and coursing through the rest of his body, disintegrating from the outside in, eventually collapsing into dust. Tyler sat up and got off the bed.

* * *

Martha drove up to a building called Mobile Meals, with the logo of two hands touching, and got out with Jessica and Clark following her.

“Well, here we are,” Clark said unenthusiastically.

Her mother rolled her eyes, “Clark, I'm only asking for two hours. I'm sorry to cut into your busy social schedule.”

Jessica shook her head, “It's not that. We don't mind helping out for a good cause. It's just all these people are-”

“Old and sick?” Martha supplied.

Jessica shrugged, mortality was a difficult subject for them and one the twins tended to avoid thinking about. “It's just hard to deal with. There's nothing we can really do to help them.” She said, and while the truth it wasn't the real reason.

Martha nodded in understanding, she knew death was a difficult subject for everyone. “You're right. You can't save them from old age and illness, but that's not the point. You're saving them from loneliness. Don't forget the irises.” Jessica grabbed the bucket of white flowers and the box of fruit.

“You excited about the big fishing trip with your dad next weekend?” Martha asked looking at Clark as they walked to the building.

“Mmm...”

“You didn't forget, did you?”

“How could I? We've been going every year since I was seven. Ten hours in a rowboat, swatting mosquitoes, looking for ripples in the water.” Clark said in fake enthusiasm.

Martha looked at him in surprise, “I thought you enjoyed fishing.”

“I did when I was younger.”

“Well, if you don't want to go you need to tell him.”

“I don't want to hurt his feelings,” Clark said.

Martha understood but she also knew why Jonathan wanted to spend time alone with him. He did the same with Jessica taking her away for a weekend of trail riding and camping. “He may not like it, but he needs to know.”

Hank the one in charge of Mobile Meals came outside followed by a guy in his late teens. “Ah, Martha, Jessica, Clark, I'd like you to meet Tyler Randall, new volunteer.”

Martha smiled, “Hi.”

“I want you to show him the ropes,” Hank said.

Tyler shook Martha's hand, though he was wearing gloves. “Hank tells me you grow the best organic produce this side of Metropolis.”

“You just made a friend for life,” Jessica smiled.

“What brings you to Smallville?” Martha asked.

Tyler looked down, “I came back to make funeral preparations. I recently lost my mother.”

“Oh, I'm sorry to hear that,” Martha said sympathetically.

Tyler smiled, “What do you say we get to those deliveries.”

“We can start with Mrs Sykes. She'll be happy to see us.” Martha suggested.

“Her dog Pepper on the other hand...” Clark said.

Martha looked back at her son, “Oh, Pepper's not so bad.”

* * *

Martha, Jessica and Clark entered Mrs Sykes' house with Tyler, Pepper ran to the door barking.

“Hi, Pepper, hi. How are you today? Pepper, this is Tyler.” Martha said speaking excitedly, making a fuss of the little dog.

Tyler reached down to pet the dog and she growled. He yanked his hand back.

“Don't worry, she's probably just hungry. I'll get her something to eat. Come on, Pepper.” Jessica said patting her thigh and headed to the kitchen at the back.

“A lot of our clients are elderly and housebound like Mrs Sykes.” Martha explained to Tyler as they entered the dining room that had been converted into a downstairs bedroom where Mrs Sykes was lying in the bed. “Good morning, Mrs Sykes. How are you feeling today?” Martha asked.

Mrs Sykes sat up, “Terrible. Is that Clark? He looks different.”

“No, this is Tyler, our new driver.” Martha started to open her bag.

“Let me. How about some lunch, Mrs Sykes?” She inhaled sharply, clutching her chest. “What's wrong?”

“It hurts. My pills, get me my, get my...” Mrs Sykes said hoarsely pointing at her bedside table.

Tyler handed her the pills and as Clark and Jessica entered.

“Isn't there anything we can do for her?” Clark asked his mom quietly.

“I wish there were.”

Tyler offered the flower, “One of Mrs Kent's beautiful irises, for a beautiful lady.”

Mrs Sykes cradled the white flower, “Don't ever get old and sick, son. The world got no use for you.”

Tyler checked that his glove covered his hands and then laid his over hers, “I'll tell you what. I'll bring you another iris tomorrow.”

Mrs Sykes smiled, “I like roses. White ones.”

“Then white ones it is.”

“I like this one, Martha.” The Kent's chuckled.

* * *

Lex entered his study and heard, “Your father's very disappointed with you, Lex.”

He turned to see Lionel's assistant Dominic playing on his pool table.

“My father's disappointment is perennial. Only the circumstances change. What do you want, Dominic?”

“An internal audit of your division has turned up accounting irregularities, and I've been authorized to come down and go through it in a thorough manner.”

“So this is payback for turning down my father's offer to join him in Metropolis.” Lex said, smirking as he went to take a seat at his desk.

Dominic put the pool cue down and walked over, “Lionel has been very tolerant of your excesses. But this time, you didn't spend the money on parties and sports cars and he wants to know where it went.”

“Do you know what my father gave me for my tenth birthday? A copy of ‘ _A Will to Power_.’ ‘Behold the super man. Man is something to be overcome.’ Sun Tzu, Machiavelli, Nietzsche.” He gestured at his books on the bookcase. “They were the voices that nurtured me after my mother died. My father made ever question a quiz, every choice a test. Second best was for losers, compassion for losers, trust no one. Those were the lessons I grew up.”

Dominic rolled his eyes unimpressed, “I'll remember that if I'm every interviewed by the biography channel.”

Lex smirked and walked over to him, “All I'm saying, Dominic, is try and remember who I was raised by. I try to deny it, but I'm still my father's son. Tread carefully.” He warned and Dominic stared at him.

* * *

In the Talon Lana refilled a woman's coffee and smiled, “There you go.”

“Thanks.” The customer said.

Lana walked away with a content smile. She had the same feeling of pleasure she always had in the building. She’d felt it even more strongly since she taken active steps to save the old theatre. Her original motivation was simply to see that it remained standing to preserve the place where her parents met, but the rewards had grown beyond that.

The feeling of accomplishment she had gained after selling her business plan to Lex was one of the extras she hadn’t anticipated. Every time she gave someone their order and saw people enjoying their time in the Talon.

She didn’t know who to thank more - Clark or Lex. Clark had encouraged her, given her the support she needed to try for her dreams, and had helped her with the business plan. But Lex had given her the backing – felt that the idea was good enough to spend money on.

 _(Funny how the two people instrumental in making this dream come true are both not Whitney,)_ Lana thought as she walked back to the counter.

Clark flicking through a fishing magazine as he sat with Jessica when Lex came up behind Clark and looked at the magazine, “Looks like a real page-turner.”

“My father and I have our annual fishing trip.”

“Of course you do. My father and I went on a fishing trip once.” Lex came and took a seat with them.

“Really? He doesn't seem like the fishing type,” Jessica said sceptically, remembering the slick man in a suit.

“He's not. We were the bait.” The twins looked at him confused and he continued, “We flew to South Australia, went down in the cage, got up close and personal with a couple of great whites.”

Jessica stared at him, “Sounds like a Kodak moment.”

“When you're rich and untouchable like he is, you do things to make yourself feel alive.”

“Why'd you go?” Clark asked curiously.

“Because he didn't think I would. We never went on another father-son trip after that.”

“I wish my father would do something other than fishing,” Clark said glumly.

Lex envied the twins relationship with their father, seeing it as something he would love but would never obtain with his own father. “What about a football game?” He suggested, trying to be helpful. “I've got two extra tickets for the skybox at the Metropolis Sharks game next Sunday. They're yours.”

Clark grinned, “That'd be great. My father's been following the team all season. I wouldn't even have to twist his arm.”

“Problem solved." He got up.

“Thanks Lex,” Clark said as he walked away.

Clark saw Lana hang up the phone and look really upset. The twins went over concerned.

“Lana, what is it?”

Lana sniffed, “That was- that was Whitney's mom. Um, his dad just had another heart attack.”

* * *

Jonathan was working with a blowtorch in the loft when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

He jumped.

“Whoa!” His visitor leapt back.

Jonathan turned off the torch and lifted his protective goggles. “Don't you know it is not a good idea to sneak up on somebody with an acetylene torch?”

“I'm sorry. My name's Dominic Senatori, I work for Lionel Luthor.” Jonathan nodded and walked away to set the torch down. “I'm here in Smallville following up on a research project Lex Luthor recently instigated.”

“Look, Dominic, if you don't mind, I got a lot of work to do around here, okay?” Jonathan said really not interested in talking about Luthors.

“There was an incident involving your children and Lex's Porsche and a bridge. Lex has spent a considerable amount of time and capital researching the crash, and I was wondering if you knew why.” Dominic looked at the elder Kent. He was confused by this interest Lex had in this little project.

“Look, the truth is Lex Luthor was driving like a maniac. His car went off the bridge into the water. My kids jumped in, risked their lives to save him. That's the end of the story.” Jonathan said flatly, forgetting to mention the roll of wire that had taken out Lex’s tyres.

“And you wouldn't know why he commissioned an in-depth profile into you and your family?” Dominic asked.

Jonathan looked at him in surprise, “I have no idea.”

“Fair enough, Mr Kent. Thank you for your time.” Dominic said and started walking away.

“Uh, just out of curiosity, what were Lex's findings on the crash?” Jonathan asked.

Dominic left without answering.

Jonathan sighed. Lex was investigating his children, his family…

* * *

Clark opened the door and Lana entered Whitney's father's hospital room.

“Whitney, is that you?” His father asked weakly, only able to see a tall male standing behind Lana.

Lana stepped forward, “It's Clark Kent, Mr Fordman.”

George smiled, “Oh, Lana. Well, where's Whitney? I haven't seen my son yet?”

“Don't worry. He'll be here soon,” Lana assured him.

He nodded and seemed to fall back to sleep exhausted.

Lana stepped back to Clark by the door. “Where is Whitney?” Clark quietly enquired.

“I don't know. His mom said he'd be here.”

* * *

Clark arrived home to find Jonathan adjusting a fishing reel in the dining room with an open tackle box is on the table in front of him.

“Clark, how's Whitney's dad?”

“He's hanging in there.” Clark said, trying not to imagine if it was his father in hospital.

“That's good.” He held up a rod, “You remember this?”

Clark nodded and took it from him, “It's my first fishing rod.”

“You used to practice casting it out in the paddock all day.”

“I remember.”

Jonathan smiled fondly, “In fact, I remember that I used to have to pry it out of your hands just to get you to go to bed at night.”

Clark took a breath, “Dad, what would you say if we could be sitting in a deluxe box next Sunday watching the Metropolis Sharks?”

“I'd say the Milk River's changed quite a bit.”

“Think about it. No worms, no cold mornings, no eating canned peaches.” Clark said eagerly taking a seat, listing the bits that he didn’t like about fishing.

“Wait a minute. Did Lex Luthor arrange all this for us?” Clark doesn't answer, ducking his head - which was answer enough. “Clark, this morning, I had a surprise visit from one of Lionel Luthor's people. Did you know that your buddy Lex Luthor was having us investigated after the bridge accident?”

“Yeah, but Lex said it was all in our past. He promised.”

Jonathan froze and turned back to his son who realized what he said. “You _knew_ and you didn't tell _me_?”

“Because I knew you'd react like this,” Clark said leaning back in his chair.

Jonathan stood up. “I thought we had an understanding. How am I supposed to protect you if you won't give me all the facts?”

“I don't always need your protection.”

Jonathan walked closer, “When it comes to your secret, you bet you do. Maybe when you get a little older you'll understand my apprehension about the Luthor family.”

Clark stood up angrily, “Stop treating me like a kid! I'm not seven years old anymore! I'm not casting lines in the paddock. I don't even like fishing! The only reason I do it is because it makes you happy!” He realized what he said as he saw his father’s shocked and hurt expression. “Dad, that- that didn't come out right.”

“No, son, I think it did.” Jonathan left the kitchen, his head hanging low.

Clark looked after him upset.

* * *

Pepper the dog lifted her head when she heard the door opened and jumped down from the foot of Mrs Sykes’s bed where was asleep. Pepper ran to the front door and started barking waking Mrs Sykes.

“Pepper?” A hand reached for Pepper and Mrs Sykes heard her whimper and then go silent. “Pepper!”

Tyler entered her room. “I brought you a white rose.” She started to cough and he gave her a glass of water. “You've lived so long with pain. Sometimes, don't you wish it would just end?”

“Oh, yes. I can't go on. Not like this.”

He took off one of his gloves, “It'll all be over soon. I promise.” Then Tyler touched her hand and she turned to ash and crumbled.

* * *

Clark came down the stairs and joined Jessica and Martha in the kitchen.

“Where's Dad?”

“He wanted to get an early start; said he had a lot of work to do today.” Martha said as she took her breakfast dishes to the sink.

“He's avoiding me, isn't he?” He said knowingly as he went to get a glass.

Martha shook her head, “I'm not gonna play referee. You two need to work this out.”

“We will. First, we'll have a week of uncomfortable silence, and then we'll start talking about something trivial, and _then_ we'll move on.” He poured himself a glass of orange juice.

Martha sighed and went over to her son, “Avoiding it and hoping the problem goes away isn't dealing with it.”

“What can I do? You know how stubborn he can be.”

Martha and Jessica both raised an eyebrow at him. “I know how stubborn you _both_ can be. I don't want to see you two drift apart like he did with his father.”

Jessica looked at their mom in surprise, “I thought they were close.”

“They were, but they kept things from each other. When your grandfather passed away, there was a lot your dad didn't get to tell him, a lot he regrets. I just don't want to see history repeat itself.”

Clark looked thoughtful.

* * *

Clark and Jessica met Pete and Chloe outside school.

“Chloe! We just got your note. I can't believe it. We just saw Mrs Sykes yesterday.”

Chloe looked at them sadly, “I know. I'm sorry.”

“What happened?” Clark asked.

“Well, the official story is that there was some sort of a fire, but all they found were her ashes.”

“And the unofficial?” Clark asked getting the sense there was more.

Chloe grinned, “Spontaneous combustion.”

Pete looked at the twins and said dryly, “She thinks the old lady just burst into flames.”

"October, 1978. Joyce Maslow was dancing in a disco in Elizabeth, New Jersey when flames burst from her head and back enveloping her. In seconds, she was a human torch, consumed before the eyes of her horrified boyfriend," Chloe read out from a piece of paper she had whipped out.

“You don't have to look so happy about it.” Jessica said, thinking that Chloe was being ghoulish and not particularly sensitive.

“I'm not happy, I'm intrigued.” Chloe corrected.

“Which means you're still gonna look into it?” Pete said.

“Am I that transparent?” Chloe asked.

Clark, Jessica and Pete chorused, “Yes.”

She blinked at them, a little put out.

* * *

Jonathan was dropping bales of hay from the upper level of the loft when Lex entered the barn.

“Mr Kent?” He called up.

Jonathan sighed tensely, “The twins aren't here.”

“Actually, I came to see you. I was wondering if you were planning on coming to the game next Sunday.” Lex stepped forward so that he could see him up in the loft.

“I'm going fishing, Lex. I don't know what my son is doing.”

Lex looked down, by the tone of voice he guessed that an argument had taken place. “The tickets were meant as a gift.”

Jonathan scoffed, “Yeah, I'm sure your intentions were entirely noble.”

Lex stepped back as a haybale dropped down right in front of him. “That's not fair. I don't think you understand how I regard Clark and your family.”

Jonathan climbed down from the loft, “Yes, I do. I understand perfectly well. We're just the pawns in your eternal chess game with your dad.”

“Do you have a family photo?” Lex asked out of the blue.

Jonathan looked confused but answered, “Yeah, I got lots of family photos, Lex.”

“The only picture of my father and me appears in the LuthorCorp annual report.”

“Is this the part where I'm supposed to feel sorry for you?” Jonathan asked as he started staking the hay bales.

“No. I just want you to understand if I'm guilty of anything regarding your family, it's envy.” Lex said honestly.

“Well, if you're so envious of my family, then why do you feel the need to investigate it behind my back?” Jonathan asked coming in front of Lex.

“I wanted to know what happened out on that bridge the day of the accident. I had a theory and it turned out to be false. I was totally upfront with Clark and Jessica about it.” Jonathan paused and Lex realized it wasn’t about the football tickets. “That's what this is about. Clark and Jessica weren't upfront with you.”

“They’re good kids, Lex. I don't want that to change.”

“Neither do I.” Lex went to leave and then he paused a few steps away from Jonathan, “You know, from the day I first met Clark and Jessica, all you've ever seen is the name Luthor.”

“Well, so far, you haven't given me a reason to see anything else.”

* * *

Whitney was shooting hoops outside the school when Clark approached. Whitney put one through the net and Clark caught it.

“You see that Kansas State game last week?” He asked throwing the basketball back to him.

Whitney smiled crookedly, “What are you doing here, Clark? Did Lana send you?”

Clark smiled and shrugged a shoulder, “I told her you'd see it coming a mile away.”

“Hey, I'm not angry. So, he's come to find out why the heartless son hasn't gone by the hospital to visit his dying father.” He put another one through the net.

Clark caught the ball and put it through the net. “Something like that.”

Whitney caught the ball Clark threw back to him, “I remember how my dad used to say how he was gonna be there the day I threw my first pass for the Sharks. He said it so often, I actually believed it would happen.”

“He still could.”

“My father is the strongest man I ever knew. He lettered in three sports at State. When I see him there in the hospital so …weak,… it kills me because that's not my father. Whatever you do for a long time to come, your father is gonna be there to support you. I'll only have a memory of my dad, and I don't want that memory to be… of that sick man laying there in the hospital.” He said chocked up with emotion. He took a deep breath and threw the ball again.

Clark caught it, “No, I get it. It's just… I'd take the man over the memory any day of the week.” He passed the ball back to Whitney and walked away.

Chloe came over and handed him a paper, “Clark, I've been looking all over for you. Look what I found in the _Daily Planet_.”

“Body Disappears From Metropolis Morgue"?” Clark read the headline.

Chloe pointed at the picture, “Yeah, but look at the photo. The coroner's body was disintegrated into ash.”

“Just like Mrs Sykes,” Clark said.

“I don't know, but it sure would be nice to check out that house for ourselves.” Chloe said biting her lip and looking at him eagerly.

Clark nodded.

* * *

The Kent twins and Chloe were in Mrs Sykes' bedroom, Chloe was taking pictures of the bed which had some remaining ash on it in rough body shape.

“You know, this is a crime scene.” Jessica said a little creeped out to be in a dead lady’s bedroom where she died.

Chloe was unfazed, “So? Well, there's no other sign of fire damage anywhere, so you might want to dial back on that ‘spontaneous combustion’ skepticism.”

“No barking,” Clark said thoughtfully.

Chloe looked at him confused, “I wasn't planning on it.”

Jessica realized what he meant, “Pepper.”

“Who's Pepper?” Chloe asked, looking between them, lost.

“Mrs Sykes' dog. She turned into a barking machine anytime someone came over. Pepper? Come here, girl!” Jessica explained.

“Well, animal shelter probably came and got her.” Chloe dismissed as she looked at the medication bottles on the bedside cabinet.

The twins looked around and Jessica saw through a drape with x-ray vision and saw a pile of ash under it with a bone shaped metal tag. She went over to investigate.

She lifted the drape, “Oh, no.”

Chloe came over, “Oh, don't tell me that's Pepper. Yuck.”

Jessica picked up a dog tag with Pepper's name on it and Chloe took a picture.

Clark though had noticed the white rose next to the bed and went over to lift it out of the vase. “What happened may have been combustion, but I have a feeling it wasn't spontaneous.”

Chloe looked confused while Jessica stared at the rose following his thought.

* * *

Martha drove up to ‘Mobile Meals’ and Hank came out as she started unloading the truck. “Well, afternoon, Martha.”

“Hi.”

“I didn't know that you were volunteering today.”

Martha said as she took down the tailgate, “Oh, just dropping off some extra produce. Didn't want it to go to waste.”

Hank tried to take it from her, “Well, here, let me give you a hand with that.”

Martha shook her head, “Oh, that's okay. I got it. Just close that for me.”

Hank closed the trunk, “All right. I'll be in the office if you need me.”

“Okay.” Martha entered the warehouse with the crate of produce, she held the crate of her knee as she turned on the lights. She turned a corner and Tyler popped up in front of her, startling her. “Oh, Tyler! What are you doing here?”

“Here, let me help you with this.” Tyler touched the crate and all the produce turned to ash.

Martha stared at the ash and then looked up, “Mrs Sykes... that was you.”

Hank called out as he came in, “Martha? You okay?”

Martha kept her eyes on Tyler while holding a hand behind her, “Hank, call the sheriff.”

“What's going on here?” Hank asked but Tyler panicked and started to run away, going round the shelves the other way. Hank darted back. “Hold it right there!”

“Hank, don't!” Martha yelled.

Hank grabbed Tyler's arms when he got to the door, and turned into ash. Tyler backed away from the ash pile in horror and then ended up in front of Martha.

She backed away fearfully.

* * *

Clark and Jessica ran up outside Mobile Meals and noticed their truck. They looked through the building with x-ray vision and saw a figure backing away from taller another.

“Mom!” They super speeded inside putting themselves between their mother and Tyler. “Get away from her!”

“Clark, don't touch him!” Martha cried.

Tyler touched Clark's face, making him wince and his skin turn grey around Tyler’s hand on his face.

Jessica grabbed Tyler’s jacket and threw him into a stack of boxes getting him off her brother.

“Clark, are you okay?” Martha ran to her son watching as the grey patch faded, his face returning to normal.

The twins ran forward to where Jessica had thrown him and found him gone. They turned back to their mother, Clark touched his face, confused.

* * *

Clark and Jessica were in the loft doing their homework when they heard Jonathan came up. Jessica looked up but Clark had his back to him and didn’t look round. Relations between the male Kent's remained frosty.

Jonathan knocked on the stair rail. “Your mom is, uh, she's resting. She's pretty shaken up, but I think she's gonna be fine. The police are looking everywhere for Tyler.”

“I don't think they're gonna stop him.” Clark said and turned round to face him.

“Why?” Jonathan asked.

“Because we saw his heart. It wasn't beating.” Jessica said quietly.

Jonathan came over to sit on the chest they used as a table. “That doesn't make any sense. How can... how can he walk around if he's dead?”

“How can he turn people to ash?” Jessica pointed out.

“When he touched my face, I felt like the life was being drained out of me.”

Jonathan reached for Clark’s face, “Clark, are you sure that you're-?”

Clark leaned away. “Yeah.” They shared an uncomfortable silence and Jonathan looked at his son and Clark looked anywhere but.

Jessica watched them worriedly, silently begging them to start talking again.

Jonathan got up and went to leave.

Then Clark called after him, “Dad?”

Jonathan turned around quickly, “Yeah?”

Clark opened his mouth and then shrugged, “Nothing.” He turned back to his homework.

Jonathan looked at him for a long moment and then left.

"This can’t continue.”

“Jess.”

“No. You need to say you’re sorry and go fishing with him. It’s one weekend a year. You know he hates Luthors and by getting Lex involved you’ve put him between you and dad which will only make him dislike Lex more, that’s not fair to Lex.” Jessica pointed out and returned to her homework.

Clark sighed.

* * *

Jessica entered the kitchen and called, “Dad.”

He waved from the living room where he was watching TV.

“Me and Clark are gonna meet up with Chloe and Pete at the _Torch_.”

“Ok.”

Jessica paused and then sighed, and went to sit on the sofa armrest. “Dad-”

Jonathan knew what she was going to do; it was the same tone his wife used. “I don’t need you playing referee between me and your brother.”

“I’m staying out of the fishing trip mess but it was _both_ of us who made the decision not to tell you that Lex was investigating the crash.”

He looked at her, “Ok, so why did you decide to keep it a secret from us?”

“Cause you’re kind of a hypocrite.”

“I beg your pardon.”

She winced but forged on, “Dad, you preach about honesty and trust but you kept a spaceship in the storm cellar for 15 years without telling us. You have the whole town believing that we’re your biological children. You say judge a man by his actions not where he comes from but you have never once looked at Lex as anything but a Luthor. You’re borderline rude, at best, when he’s around, generally you treat him like crap.” She said honestly.

Jonathan went to open his mouth and then closed it. He couldn’t say she was wrong.

“He’s our friend and we _know_ him, you don’t. Can you really blame him for being interested in why and how he survived a crash that should have killed him? Me and Clark always questioned why we were different, how we could do what we could. It’s understandable why he’s curious about us. If we make it too big of a deal or tried to stop him it would only make it more obvious there’s something we’re hiding and make him more suspicious.” She reasoned.

“You remember Chloe’s biography paper, she was basically investigating us, she looked up the information on Mom’s miscarriages and the stillbirth, and yet you didn’t flip out about that.” She said quietly, knowing the miscarriages and stillbirth were a sensitive subject.

Jonathan looked down.

“Clark has a point you know. We’re not kids anymore; I’m not saying we’re grown-ups yet but we’re maturing. You ever think that maybe we do have good judgement, even if you don’t agree with what we chose to do. Just because it isn’t what you want us to do that doesn’t mean we’re wrong. Eventually we will be grownups and you can’t live our lives for us.”

Jonathan looked at his daughter and sighed. “You are so like your mother.”

She grinned, “Thanks.”

“Jessica, do you enjoy our riding trips?” He asked, referring to the weekend of riding he took her on, usually a few weeks after the weekend fishing trip with Clark.

She knew why he was asking. “I don’t enjoy the camping part but it’s worth it for the days of riding and beautiful views.”

She paused and then said, “Fishing on the other hand… You spent our entire childhood telling us to be gentle, to be careful, so we don’t hurt anyone. And then you tell us to catch a fish, skin it, cook it and eat it. If I thought about meat too deeply I’d be a vegetarian and I’m very grateful that Grandpa swapped to milking instead of doing beef cattle. That’s why I never got into it, that and I hate maggots and worms,” She shivered in disgust.

Jonathan chuckled and then looked thoughtful.

“See you later,” She kissed his cheek and got up.

“Be careful,” He called after her, knowing that the twins were researching Tyler. He was slowly figuring out it was better to support them so they knew what the twins were getting into then them going behind their backs.

“Always.”

* * *

The Kent twins entered the Talon and went to the bar where Lana was at the counter putting on her coat.

“Hey, I heard what happened at Mobile Meals. Is your mom all right?” Lana asked concerned.

Clark nodded, “Yeah.”

Lana poured them a cup of coffee as they took a seat, “I can't believe Tyler would hurt anybody. He seemed so nice.” She met him when he’d come in for coffee a few times.

“If you run into him, whatever you do, don't let him touch you.” Clark warned and at her puzzled expression said, “Long story, just trust me.”

Lana nodded and then said, “Whitney phoned. He wanted to get together later and talk.”

“That's great.”

“I don't know what you said, but thank you. Gotta go.” Lana smiled and hurried off.

Lex came in just as Lana left and walked over to the twins. “Clark, I'm glad I ran into you. I need to talk to you about the Sharks game. Is your dad coming?”

“I'm not sure,” Clark said and thought of what Jessica had said to him the night before.

“Funny, when I asked him, he was pretty adamant he wasn't gong. I'm rescinding the offer. Go fishing with your dad.”

“Lex, you don't have to do that.”

“I know. But your dad just wants to spend some time with you. It's not something I want to come between. In his own way, he's just trying to give you something my father never gave me.”

“What's that?” Clark asked.

“Limitations. All my father ever told me was ‘Don't get caught. Don't cause a scandal.’ That's not love, that's public relations. You have no idea how lucky you are. When my father dies, kings will come to his funeral, but when yours does, his friends will come.” Lex smiled and left the Talon.

Jessica left a pensive Clark and hurried after their friend, “Lex.”

He looked back at her.

“Thank you.”

He smiled back and left.

* * *

It was dark when Lana entered the cemetery and found Whitney standing with arms crossed by her parent’s graves. “Nell told me she saw you come out here.”

Whitney looked up, “Yeah. I just realized that in all the time we've known each other, I've never been here before.”

“It's okay, Whitney.”

“No, it's not. It's just the thought of losing my parents was so awful. I didn't want to think about it.” He said upset.

She put her hand on his arms, “That's why you need to talk to your father. Go see him, Whitney. Make the best of the time you have left.” They hugged.

“Thanks, Lana.” He said quietly. “I'm, uh, I'm gonna go to the hospital. Do you want me to walk you home?”

She shook her head, “I think I'm gonna stay. I haven't been out here in a while.”

“Okay,” He kissed her on the forehead and slowly walked away.

Lana watched him go, his body quickly disappearing in the mist. She kneeled next to her parents' graves for a moment, then got up to leave.

As she was walking back she heard rustling.

“Whitney?”

She gasped as she nearly ran into Tyler.

“It's all right. I won't hurt you. I don't want to hurt anyone, Lana.” She saw the gloves on his upheld hands. “I only want to bring them peace. I heard your friend talking. His father must be in terrible pain. I can help your friend.”

She heard a branch snap and glanced toward it and then turned back, Tyler was gone. She looked around but she was alone, she started running out of the cemetery.

* * *

Lex poured two glass of whiskey in his study while Dominic sat at the computer.

“Then, there's a discrepancy between the purchasing and shipping records.”

“Stop. I know my father authorized this investigation, but enough bean-counting for one day.” Lex handed Dominic a glass. “30-year-old, single-malt. Also bought with my father's money. Make sure you jot that down.” Dominic took a sip. “Let's be frank, Dominic. My father sent you here to spy on me because he's afraid of how well I'm doing. This was my last chance to prove myself and he just assumed I'd fail. Now he has to revise his definition of me. I'm not just his screw-up son anymore. Now I'm competition. And my father only knows one way of dealing with competition.” Lex said as he walked to take a seat by the fire.

“There are some things better left between patient and therapist, Lex.” Dominic joked.

“You know, in ancient Persia, the kings would kill a messenger who brought them news they didn't like. In modern times, a sword in the chest might seem a little extreme. Something more subtle would be in order. Enjoying your drink?” He asked smiling at Dominic who had taken another sip.

Lex looked down at the drink he hadn’t touched.

Dominic looked down at the glass he held and then he looked at Lex.

* * *

Pete, Chloe, Jessica and Clark were gathered at the _Torch_ looking at pictures of Tyler from the autopsy on the computer. The picture of his hand bent backwards came up.

Pete winced, “Oh, that's disgusting!”

“I guess I should have mentioned the ‘may not be suitable for all ages’ disclaimer.” Chloe teased, “Your friend Tyler's been busy.”

“What do you mean busy?” Jessica asked.

“I mean he tried to kill his mother, rose from the dead, and escaped from the morgue busy. My buddy Chad works weekends for the M.E. He zip-filed the toxicology report. They found fragments of an unknown green stone embedded in his skin.”

“Meteor rocks.” Pete said.

Chloe nodded, “Yep.”

“If that's the case, why aren't all the dead bodies in Smallville rising from their graves?” Clark asked.

“I think it's the lethal combo of meteor rocks being embedded at the time of death that caused Tyler to pull a "Thriller."” Chloe theorized.

“Wait a minute. Didn't you say Tyler tried to kill his mother?” Clark asked.

“Tried and failed. His mother recovered enough to be sent home.” Chloe informed them.

Lana came running in out of breath, “Clark, I just left Tyler in the graveyard.”

“Are you okay?” Clark asked concerned.

“He heard Whitney talking about his father. He said that he could bring him peace.” She said quickly.

“Did you call the police?”

Lana nodded.

Clark glanced at his sister and both of them ran out.

“Where are you going?” Lana called after them but they were gone. She looked back at Chloe and Pete.

Chloe shook her head, “Don't look at me. They do that all the time.”

* * *

Whitney entered his father's hospital room but he didn't see Tyler already in the room behind him. He reached out a hand to his father, “Dad...”

“He can't hear you.”

Whitney span round to see Tyler, “Who are you?”

“I've come to help your father... and you.” He walked toward the bed.

Whitney grabbed his shirt, “Hey!”

Tyler threw Whitney back where he hit his had on the sink, knocking him unconscious.

Tyler turned to George Fordman, “I can end your pain. I know what you're feeling, how much it hurts. But I can make it all go away.” He took off his gloves.

Clark and Jessica super speeded into the hospital slowing to a normal walk as they went past a nurse and speeding up to hurry to Whitney's father's room. They opened the door and saw Tyler was next to the bed, about to touch Whitney's father.

“Tyler, don't!” Clark super speeded behind Tyler and threw him at the wall. Jessica saw Whitney and went to his side.

Tyler pointed at Whitney, “I heard your friend, Clark. Seeing his father like this is tearing him apart. I can give them both peace.”

Clark shook his head, “It's not your decision, Tyler.”

“You're wrong. I have to help him.” He insisted and walked toward the bed.

Clark threw him out the door where he smashed into the wall of the hallway. “You're not taking away their pain. You're stealing Whitney's last chance to be with his father.”

Tyler stood up, “You can't stop me, Clark. No one can. Don't you see? It's better this way. I know, I could see it in my mother's eyes.”

“Your mother's alive.” Jessica said from the hospital room doorway. Tyler stared at her in surprise. “She recovered after that night in Metropolis. They brought her home to Smallville.”

“I thought-”

“She's alive, Tyler. Let us take you to her.”

* * *

Tyler and the twins entered Tyler's mother's bedroom where she was sleeping.

Tyler stepped closer to his mother. “It's a miracle.”

“It's life. As long as we have that, there's still hope.” Clark said quietly.

“She seems so peaceful.” Tyler smiled and then he looked at his hands. “I thought that I was brought back to relieve the suffering of others, but it was my pain all along. What have I done?”

Jessica felt sorry for him. “Tyler...”

“I just want it all to be over.” Tyler touched his hands together and dissolved into ash.

“Tyler!” The twins rushed to him, but it was too late there was nothing left but ash.

They stared at the pile of ash and looked at his sleeping mother helplessly.

* * *

Lex leaned on the front of his car in an alley in Metropolis when Lionel drove up and got out of his car.

Lionel looked around, dressed completely in black with a pair of small round sunglasses. “Interesting choice of location for a meeting, Lex. Why didn't you just come up to the penthouse?”

He walked round the car to stand face to face with his father. “I was making a garbage delivery. I didn't want to tarnish the marble.”

“I'm not in the mood to joust, Lex.”

“I was hoping you might explain Dominic's visit.”

“My auditors discovered a number of unaccounted expenditures coming out of the Smallville plant. I thought it prudent to investigate.”

“Come on, Dad. I squandered more than a weekend in Hong Kong. You didn't sic your adding machines on me then.”

“No, we're talking corporate finances, Lex, not your pocket money.”

“It bothers you, doesn't it? That I'm not dependent on you anymore, that I've made friends in Smallville, people I can trust.”

“Don't be ridiculous, Lex. I'm happy you're doing well.”

Lex shook his head, “No, you're not. You're afraid I won't need you anymore.”

Lionel stepped closer, “You'll always be my son... and you will always need me, Lex.” He turned to go.

“Aren't you going to ask about Dominic?” Lex asked and his father turned around. “He hasn't checked in for hours, has he? Unusual for a man of his tediously predictable nature.” He tossed his keys to his father. “Go ahead. Pop the trunk.”

Lionel sighed and walked over to the boot, “Lex. What has he done? What has he done?”

Lex smirked as his father unlocked the trunk and the trunk opened revealing Dominic with tape over his mouth. He walked over to join his father and leant forward and ripped the tape off.

Dominic yelped, “Ah!”

“You want to ask an accounting question, Dad? Call me. And the next time one of your drones bother the Kents, he'll be lucky to catch a ride home with the spare.” Lex started walking away.

“Lex...” Lionel called after him and Lex turned around, then his father said sounding a little proud, “Well done.”

Lex didn’t look impressed with the praise and walked away.

Lionel looked down at Dominic and then shut the trunk on him with a smile.

* * *

_“Now playing quarterback for your Metropolis Sharks, Number 12, Whitney Fordman!”_ An Announcer echoed over the stadium as the players came together around the ball.

“Down, Set, Hut!” Whitney called.

Another player called out, “Hut! Hut! Hut!”

The play started. Whitney took the ball and threw it to another Shark, who caught it. Whitney's parents were watching on the sideline, Whitney's father was in a wheelchair.

“Yes!” George Fordman cheered.

A whistle blew and Whitney took off his helmet and went to his father. “You all right, Dad?”

His father grinned, “Never better.”

Lex watched from the empty bleachers and Jonathan joined him.

“That's a really nice thing you've done for the Fordmans.”

Lex looked him and thought the praise from the farmer meant a whole more than any words from his own father. “Thanks, Mr Kent. That means a lot coming from you. I just want you to know I closed the book on that day at the bridge.”

“Why'd you investigate it in the first place?” Jonathan asked.

“That day was a miracle. Haven't you ever wanted to find out why things like that happen?” Lex asked.

Jonathan took a moment and then shook his head, “No. I just accept the fact that they do. You don't need an explanation for everything, Lex.”

Jessica was at the sidelines taking pictures as Pete recorded it while Clark and Lana were watching the game from the front row on the bleachers.

“How'd he get the Metropolis Sharks to do it?” Lana asked Clark curiously.

“When your father owns the team, I think it's easier to pull some strings.”

“It's strange. All this time, I thought Lex never even liked Whitney, and then he goes and arranges all this.” She said gesturing at the field.

“I think Lex feels he's become part of our lives.”

“I'd like to believe that.” Lana said and she looked at him, watching him not look at her, “You asked him, didn't you?”

Clark grinned, “Being friends with Lex Luthor can be complicated, but it has advantages.” Lana kissed his cheek, “What was that for?”

“Just being you.” Lana smiled and walked away.

Clark looked at the field and the way George Fordman couldn’t take his eyes of his son. He glanced over at his own father and found Jonathan watching him.

He got up and went to his father, it took a few moments for the words to come out. “Dad, I'm sorry. What I said, it-”

Jonathan interrupted, “Clark… The fishing trips, they never had anything to do with fishing. It was just that I wanted to spend some time with my son. My dad and I, we saw each other every day, but we never really talked. I just don't want history to repeat itself.”

“That makes two of us.” They smiled and hugged. They started walking down the stairs, “Hey, Dad, I know how we can catch more fish this year.”

“What, new lures?”

“X-ray vision.”

Jonathan laughed.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 20**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now in this ep you see it’s snowing slightly when Lana’s in the cemetery and yet the Kents are talking about a fishing trip. Hmm anyone else think that was bizarre?
> 
> Why did Tyler have painkillers in his system when he died, enough to be what Chloe called a lethal combo with Meteor rock? So I changed it.
> 
> PHOENIX FURY.


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

Tables were set up outside Smallville high with many banners saying ‘ _School Elections This Week_.’ Students are milling around and Chloe walked up to a candidate with her camera. “Hey, Sasha, say something presidential.”

Sasha Woodman fiddled with her glasses casually, “Whoa, Chloe, slow down. The election hasn't even started yet.” She walked away.

Chloe sat next to Pete and asked, “What do you think Sasha's chances are?”

Pete looked over at the petite bookish looking brunette. “Well, she knows the most of our student government, she's worked her way up, she's on a ton of committees, but she's more of a worker than a leader.”

Chloe nodded and looked at another candidate, “What about Paul?”

Pete looked over to an Asian boy with black spiked up hair and black square framed glasses. “Well, he's certainly the most qualified, but elections aren't about merit, they're about popularity.” Pete then looked over at a pink dressed slim blonde surrounded by her colour coordinated friends. “Which brings us to Felice. Head cheerleader and president of the drama club. That definitely gives her an edge, not to mention that she's also really hot.”

Chloe made a face, “Yeah, but her name rhymes with a French word for luggage.”

“Okay, glad to see you're not reaching for reasons to hate her.” Pete said as he got up and walked away just Felice came over with her friends who were dressed fashionably but each seemed to be wearing their own colours, blue, red, orange.

“I saw you taking Sasha's picture. Why haven't you taken mine? That qualifies as bias.”

“For the record, I plan on running photos and bios of all the candidates. Including you, Felice.” Chloe smiled, swapping Felice for Barbie in her head.

Paul walked up, “Hey, Chloe? What about the editorial? You can only endorse one candidate. So who's it gonna be?”

Felice shrugged interrupting before Chloe could answer. “Who cares? No matter what she says, people are gonna vote for me.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “Never underestimate the need for the clinically ambitious to pad their resumes.”

Paul laughed.

Felice scowled insulted and stepped right in front of Paul, “If you want to avoid the pain and humiliation of losing, drop out now.” She then brushed past them her friends following her as she stormed off.

* * *

Late at night Paul was typing a flyer on his computer which said ‘ _Paul Chan, I'll Fight For You._ ’ He printed it off and grinned, nodding, happy with his work. He went to the bathroom and washed his face. Then he reached for a small hand towel that was over and rail and dried his face, not noticing two bees were on the back of the towel. He opened the cabinet and there are several more bees inside but he didn’t notice as he picked up his razor.

“Ow!”

A bee fell to the counter and Paul picked it’s stinger out of his finger with a pair of tweezers. He sucked the bite and then he heard rattling behind the bath curtain. He slowed went over and pulled it open, but nothing was there. Then, he heard the rattling in the sink. He slowly went toward it and looked down the drain. A swarm of bees flew out of it and attacked him.

“Aaaah!!!”

* * *

Clark, Chloe, and Pete walk down the hall at school, Pete was holding an issue of the _Torch_ with a headline that says ‘ _Student Stung by Swarm’_.

“That's got to be my all-time worst nightmare. I get stung by one bee, I swell up like a grapefruit, but over a hundred?” Pete said handing the copy to Jessica.

“The question is, how'd they get into Paul's bathroom?” Clark asked.

“Well, the Center for Environmental Protection is sending out a team from Metropolis to investigate.” Chloe said walking beside Clark.

“Guess that's really gonna shake up our class election,” Pete speculated.

“Not really.” Chloe disagreed, shaking her head. “I mean, Paul's name is still on the ballot. He wouldn't have to take off until the fall, so he could recover by then.”

“Out of sight, out of mind. My call, he gets a few sympathy votes, but that's about it.” Pete said.

“Nice to see the softer side of Pete.” Jessica said.

“Seriously,” Chloe laughed.

Pete started grinning, “Anyway, there's a new candidate on the horizon who I think's gonna really make things interesting.”

“Oh yeah? Who's that?” Chloe asked.

They turned a corner and came to stop as they saw a blue banner with red writing reading ‘ _Clark Kent for President_.’

Jessica immediately started laughing. Clark stared and then looked at Pete, “What have you done?”

“I see a _big_ future ahead of you in politics, Clark. You're straight forward, people like you.” Pete said, proud of himself.

Clark shook his head vehemently, “Unh-unh. No way. Definitely not.”

“Clark, you've got the whole package. Looks, brains, and that whole farmboy charm. Did I mention the perks of power?” Pete encouraged.

“You know, if it was such a great gig, why didn't you run?” Clark asked.

“I know my strengths. I'm more the power behind the thrown, the guy behind the guy. The one who makes it all happen.” He waved a hand at the banner.

“Pete Ross, the King Maker.” Chloe said.

“Exactly.” Pete agreed, liking it.

“They do say behind every great man is a great woman, I guess Pete’s yours.” Jessica said laughing and both boys looked at her insulted.

“All you have to do is show up, shake a couple of hands, give an election speech. It's easy.”

“And we wonder why our politicians aren't great leaders,” Chloe said dryly to Jessica.

Pete started clapping and chanting, “Clark! Clark! Clark! Clark!”

The other students in the hall joined the chant while Clark stood uncomfortable in front of them.

* * *

Lex was speeding down a country road in a blue silver Ferrari when he saw a woman in a red short skirt bent over the hood of a red mustang convertible on the side of the road. Lex grinned and pulled over in front of her. He got out of his car dialling a number on his cell phone. “You look like you could use some help.”

“No, I'm fine.”

Lex then said into his phone, “Hans, I need you out on Route 90, two miles east of the mansion. A red Mustang with engine trouble.”

She looked up golden auburn hair spilled over her shoulders, a red jacket ended a few inches above the short skirt. “What are you doing?”

“Calling my mechanic.”

“Not that I don't appreciate your attempt at postmodern chivalry, but I said I was fine.”

“Dolce & Gabbana and a vocabulary? You've got Metropolis written all over you. What brings you to Smallville?” Lex asked leaning against the side of her car.

Brown eyes looked at him laughing, “You're the sheriff come to run me out of town?”

“Did the attitude come with the couture or was it an accessory?”

“If you must know, I'm thinking about moving here. I'd ask you what it's like, but you don't look like a local.”

“I've lived here since last fall. At first, I couldn't wait to get out, but now it's starting to grow on me.” Lex said honestly.

“Why the change? The Normal Rockwell ambiance seduce you?” She asked gesturing around them.

“Appearance is deceptive. Nothing around here is what it seems.” Lex said.

“I'm intrigued. What do you mean?” She asked smiling.

“All these questions. This is beginning to sound like an interview.” He stood up, knowing he was in the right ballpark by her expression and reached into the car and turned the key. The car started easily and he shut it off taking her keys. “Who do you work for?”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” She denied.

He held up the keys. “If I toss these into the woods, you really are gonna need a tow truck.”

She didn't answer. He shrugged and pulled back his arm about to throw them. She quickly grabbed his arm. “Karen Castle. I'm a staff reporter for the _Metropolis Journal_.”

“I don't grant interviews, Miss Castle.” He handed her the keys and started walking back to his car, “I've spent the better part of my life taking back entrances to avoid people like you.”

She walked after him. “Wait, just listen. I want to write an article about you.”

“That's your pitch? There are articles written about me all the time.”

“But you're either dismissed as a wild child playboy or the spoiled son of Lionel Luthor. You've gotten some good press in the Inquisitor. The _Journal_ is not a tabloid. It's well-respected. It could really help change your image.”

“What did you have in mind?” Lex asked.

“A cover profile of you and your work in Smallville. I promise it will be fair and accurate and it will give you the legitimacy you need to get out from behind your father's shadow.” Karen outlined.

“Launching my career and conveniently your own.” Lex said unimpressed.

She smiled.

“I admire the effort, Miss Castle, but I have to decline. You get points for style, though.” Lex got in his car and drove away.

* * *

Clark, Jessica and Chloe walked down the stairs at school. “I can't believe Pete did this.” Clark said angrily, not thrilled in the slightest.

Chloe laughed, “I know. Some men are born to greatness, others are dragged into it kicking and screaming.”

Suddenly Sahsa appeared demanding, “Clark, what's going on? Why are you running? You've never shown any interest in student government.” She appeared completely appalled by the idea.

“Don't worry, it's just a gag. Pete nominated me.” Clark said as the three teens leaned back from the intense high-strung girl.

“So you're going to take your name off the ballot.” She asked insistently.

“Yeah,” He confirmed.

“Well, good. 'Cause this election is way too important to turn into a joke. It's bad enough with Felice.” She pushed her glasses up her nose.

Chloe smirked, “I hear she's throwing a pre-election bash with a band and catering.”

“She's trying to buy this election like one of her Prada bags!” Sasha stormed off.

The three friends watched her go and Chloe turned and said, “Talk about tightly wound.”

“Chloe, not that I'm planning to, but if I ran, do you think I'd have a shot?” Clark asked.

“Yeah. Right after I'm elected head cheerleader.” She grinned and walked away.

Clark looked rather hurt by that comment.

Jessica winced, _(Tactful Chloe.)_

“Jess, what to do you think?”

“Why would you want to be class president, everyone comes to you with their problems and expects you to fix them? And politics is all about saying one thing and doing another, making promises but never keeping them. And we don’t want to be in the limelight remember.”

“Yeah.”

“Come on, class.”

* * *

Martha saw Clark’s books on the kitchen island and a flyer caught her interest. “’Clark Kent for President’?” Martha read out.

Clark looked back from the fridge, “Oh, don't worry. I'm pulling my name out tomorrow.”

“No, I think this is a terrific idea,” Jonathan said looking at the flyer.

The twins stared and chorused, “You do?” Anything that made the twins standout in any way their parents told them avoid.

He nodded, “Yeah. You're always saying that you don't get a chance to shine because football's off-limits. Maybe this is your opportunity."

Jessica looked dubious, “Being class president isn’t in the same league as being a jock.”

Clark walked back from the fridge with the milk bottle and took a seat. “I just assumed you'd say no. Student government is such a public thing.”

“But it doesn't require you to use your gifts and it's a school activity you could make your own.” Martha said.

Jonathan saw that Clark didn’t exactly look thrilled with their encouragement. “What's the matter, son? You don't look too happy about this.”

Clark raised the milk bottle to his mouth, about to take a drink.

Martha scolded, “Hey, hey.”

Clark put the bottle down, “It's just I've never put myself out there. I've always tried to stay out of the spotlight.”

“Well, nobody's saying you have to run.” Martha said reasonably.

“Clark, you can quit if you want. But remember, quitting is a very hard habit to break.” Jonathan added.

 _(I didn’t sign up in the first place.)_ Clark thought and said, “No pressure.”

They both smiled at him, Jessica was trying not to laugh at the subtle bullying her parents were doing.

* * *

Clark and Jessica entered the Talon to see Lana putting vases of flowers on the tables.

Jessica looked around surprised. “Wow, the place is um...”

“Empty? Deserted? Vacant?” Lana listed as if she was a thesaurus, waving around the Talon.

“I was searching for a euphemism to say that, but yeah.” Jessica said.

“The Beanery has been trying to put us out of business ever since we opened. I have tried coupons, price cuts, even ads in the _Ledger_. So far, nothing's worked. At this rate, we're gonna have to close the doors in a month.” She explained as they walked up to the upper level.

“Have you spoken to Lex? He's an investor. I'm sure he can help.” Clark said looking down at the ground floor.

“He's been uncharacteristically silent. Besides, this is my battle to win or lose, and I am determined to win.” She said firmly and then smiled and walked back downstairs, “Speaking of which, I hear you've got a battle of your own on your hands.”

Jessica smirked and Clark shook his head, “Oh yeah, the election. I'm not really running.”

“That's too bad. I think you'd make a great class president.” Lana said.

He perked up, “Really?”

“Yeah. You're honest, people trust you, and you have this innate sense of justice. I can see it on your face how upset you get every time you think somebody's being mistreated.”

“You see all that in me?” Clark said flattered.

She nodded, “Yes, I do.”

Jessica watched and shook her head slightly; she knew what was going to happen next. It was so predictable.

* * *

Lex was pouring a drink in his study when he heard the twins coming down the hall, Jessica’s footsteps were usually near enough silent but Clark’s boots were much heavier thuds on the wooden floor. “Clark Kent for President.”

“How'd you know I was running?” Clark asked surprised.

Lex held up a flyer, “I found this on my windshield in town.”

Jessica turned her head away, her shoulders shaking. Clark sighed, “I have an overzealous campaign manager.”

“I didn't realize you had political aspirations,” Lex said as he went to get a pool que.

“I don't.” Clark denied, “I just figure I could make a difference.”

Jessica scoffed, “You didn’t figure anything. It was Pete’s idea; he’s a little enthusiastic about supporting Clark.”

“Mmm. Did you swing by for a campaign contribution?” Lex teased.

Clark looked serious, “Actually, I was wondering of you knew about the Talon.”

“You mean the fact that it's been practically empty the last two weeks?” Lex guessed.

“Do you plan on helping Lana out? She's been trying everything.” Jessica asked.

“She's doing an admirable job.” Lex agreed and broke the ball sending them in different directions.

“If the Talon goes under-”

“Clark, I'm not gonna subsidize a money-losing operation. The Talon has to find its own feet.”

Jessica understood that and she thought Lana did too by the sound of what she said when they’d visited.

“Well, you could at least stop by and show some solidarity.” Clark suggested.

Lex looked up at him, “See? You're already working for your constituents. You want some advice? I think you need a better slogan.” He picked up the flyer. “Everybody's used this one, including me.”

The twins looked at him in surprise. “You ran for student office?”

“Once. But my aspirations weren't very noble.”

“Did you win?” Jessica asked.

“Of course.” He said as if there had never been a doubt that he would have.

“Do you have any tips?” Clark asked.

Lex shook his head, “You don't need my methods. You'll win on your own terms.”

“The competition's pretty stiff.” Clark said.

“There's nothing wrong with a good fight. Just remember, the man of tomorrow is forged by his battles today.” Lex said encouraging the young teen.

Clark nodded and then looked thoughtful, “Could I use that? I mean, ‘the man of tomorrow’ for my slogan?”

“Knock yourself out.” Lex said.

* * *

Clark was at his campaign table the next morning with Jessica when Chloe walked up.

“Clark Kent, the man of tomorrow. Kind of presumptuous don't you think?”

Clark disagreed. “I like it.”

“I thought you were bagging this whole election,” Chloe said.

Clark shrugged, “I had a change of heart.”

Lana approached, “The man of tomorrow. Very catchy.”

“Thank you. And thank you for the encouragement.” Clark said looking pointedly at Chloe.

Lana smiled, “You've got my vote.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, realizing why Clark changed his mind.

“I was thinking maybe I could have my election rally at the Talon, help bring people by.” Clark suggested, hoping it would help with her problem.

“That sounds great. You know where to find me.” She said grateful and went to leave.

“Bye, Lana.” Chloe said quietly.

“Bye.”

“You're running because of Lana. Why am I not surprised?” Chloe said after she was gone, and Jessica thought she sounded a little bitter.

“No, I'm running because I think I can do a good job.” Clark said.

“All right, Clark. Whatever.” Chloe said, clearly not believing him.

Clark heard the tone, “Hey, you know, Pete has faith in me, and so does Lana. It's interesting that you don't.”

“I just want to know what you stand for.” Chloe said, not touching the part about Lana.

“I stand for truth, justice, and... other stuff.” Clark said unconvincingly.

“Okay, well, you want to be more specific? Like, tell me where you stand on the issues.” Chloe said.

“What issues do you want to talk about?” Clark asked.

“Well, for starters, there's the plan to cut the arts budget, there's the appalling nutritional value of the cafeteria meals, the whole dress code debate, oh yeah, and not to mention that whole student privacy issues with the locker searches.” She said bombarding him with issues despite knowing he hadn’t had as long as the other candidates to plan his campaign.

“Whoa, slow down. I just decided to run last night.” Clark reminded her.

“Okay, well, I think the man of tomorrow needs to get a platform for today.” Chloe said a little sarcastically and left.

“She has a point with the issues you know,” Jessica pointed out but judging by her brother’s expression he also realized that.

They gathered their stuff and started walking down the hall when Pete walked up, over a dozen vote for Clark badges over his shirt. “Okay, there's a girls' volleyball game this afternoon. I figure you could make an appearance, court the jock vote. Keep Friday night clear, there's a band concert. Now, I know they suck, but you gotta be seen as a friend of the arts.”

“Pete, what about my platform?” Clark asked.

“Who cares? If people like you, they vote for you.” Pete said.

“But what am I gonna say in my speech?” Clark asked feeling overwhelmed.

Pete didn’t look concerned, “I don't know. I don't do speeches. I do meet-and-greets. See you at lunch. We can canvass the cafeteria.”

They walked away and passing one of Clark’s ‘Man of Tomorrow’ flyers on the wall. Sasha walked up to it and ripped it down angrily.

* * *

Sasha walked past her house and out to the garage, decorated with a banner reading ‘ _Campaign Headquarters_ ’, down the side of the house still holding the flyer. Inside, she pinned it to a bulletin board next to one of Felice's flyers.

“Who do they think they are?” She looked at the flyer and then she heard a loud buzzing behind her and turned around looking up at the ceiling. “STOP!” The ceiling was covered with enormous honeycombs and thousands of bees, that stopped buzzing immediately. “Not now. I have work to do.”

A large swarm came together and formed a 3-dimensional image of Sasha's face. She smiled at it.

* * *

Chloe was typing on the computer in the _Torch_ when Clark came in smiling, “Chloe, any chance you could help us hang some posters? Pete's convinced he puts my name on enough wall space, I'm guaranteed to win.”

She shook her head, “Besides needing to remain an impartial member of the fourth estate, I'm still working on my bee story.”

“C.E.P find anything new?” He asked leaning over to look.

“Just that the swarms didn't migrate from any of the usual places. The bee keepers from all over the state have found their hives empty. It's like the colonies just up and left.”

“That's weird. Bees are notorious followers. They wouldn't desert their hive without a good reason.” Chloe looked at him impressed by that little fact. “My mom's addicted to Discovery Channel.”

“So how goes the platform?” Chloe asked.

“I haven't started working on it yet. I've been so busy meeting new people, I even got invited to parties this weekend.” Clark said a little proud. He wasn’t a part of the In crowd, his group of real friends was quite small and he didn’t get much of a chance to hang out with the farm and helping Chloe at the _Torch_.

“I can't believe it only took one day for you to be compromised by the lure of popularity.” Chloe said a little disappointed in Clark.

“Remind me to pull your funding after I'm elected. Speaking of which, where's the latest edition?” He teased and went to picked up the file where she stored it.

Chloe jumped up and raced after him, “No, no, no, no, no. I'm not done proofing it yet. Clark, I really don't think you should be looking at it just yet. It's not even done.”

“Come on, I've been correcting your comment issues since your first laptop.” Clark said turned away from her with the file held up so she couldn’t reach.

Chloe tried to stop him, “Cla-“

But it was too late Clark had opened the file and seen the headline ‘ _Paul for Prez._ ’ He stared at it in shock and then looked at Chloe hurt, “You endorsed Paul?!”

“Clark, I had to be objective. Paul's still in the race, and he'll be back on his feet again by fall. It's great that you're all gun ho and sloganing now, but the truth is the only reason you ran is because Pete suckered you into it. Paul has a clear stance on issues you have yet to articulate. It's nothing personal.” Chloe actually thought the only reason he was doing it was to impress Lana not because he actually wanted to be class president.

“No, I understand, Chloe.” Clark dropped the file and stormed away disappointed with her lack of support.

* * *

Pete entered the Talon with the twins and Lana came up to greet them. “Hey, guys. Taking a break from the campaign trail?”

“It's amazing how many people in our school I don't know,” Clark said.

Pete handed her a badge and took of his jacket which revealed a shirt with Clark’s face on it. “This is just a pit stop. We wanted to take advantage of your 2-for-1 deal.”

“I figure that's the last step before I institute topless waitressing,” Lana said.

Pete grinned, “Well, here's to hoping it fails miserably.”

“It looks like you have some customers.” Clark pointed to the jocks sitting with Whitney as Pete went to take a seat.

“They're only here because Whitney forced them.” Lana said.

“Yeah, I passed by the Beanery. They look busy.” Clark winced.

“The owner stopped by earlier. He said that he was making it his mission to run this place into the ground, and then had the nerve to tell me that it wasn't personal, just business.” Lana said.

“Why does everyone over 40 quote the Godfather?” Jessica asked.

“I don't know, but it's really annoying.” Lana looked at Clark, “So how's political life treating you?”

“It's definitely a challenge. It shows you who your real friends are.” Clark said thinking of Chloe.

Jessica elbowed him. He wasn’t being fair but then again she wasn’t sure Chloe was either; she hadn’t really given him enough time to catch up with the other nominees or told him she wasn’t going to support him. If he’d found out with everyone else when he’d read the _Torch_ it would not have been pretty. She thought both of them were at fault.

“How's your speech going?” Lana asked.

“I haven't started writing it yet.”

“Maybe I could help you with that. Come by tomorrow night. We can work on it.” Lana suggested.

“Really? That'd be great. You sure you have enough time?” Clark asked jumping at the chance to spend time with Lana.

Lana gestured at the Talon, “Look around. Unless Whitney can coerce the baseball team, I think I can squeeze you in.”

Lex came in, “Glad to see business is booming.”

“It's hard when even your regular customers blow you off.” Lana said pointedly.

“I haven't been blowing you off, Lana. I've had my eye on the situation.”

“Waiting for me to fail.”

“Most new ventures don't make it. You have to prepare yourself for that possibility.” Lex said gently.

“I thought you didn't like to lose,” Jessica said.

“I don't. But it's not my fight. As an investor, you have to know when you cut your losses.”

“So, what do you suggest I do?” Lana asked.

“The Beanery has declared war. If you want to hold onto this place, you need to get creative, be willing to get your hands dirty. Don't worry, I'm not suggesting anything illegal. To quote the Godfather, ‘it's time to go to the mattresses’.” Lex quoted, trying to encourage her to keep fighting.

Lana shook her head, “That movie should be banned from basic cable.” She walked away.

Lex looked bemused at the twins who advised, “Don't ask.”

* * *

Felice and her friends passed out campaign buttons outside the school, flirting with the males to get their support when Sasha charged up.

“Felice? Can I talk to you a minute?”

The blonde rolled her eyes, “You've got 55 seconds left. Go.”

“I've made a decision,” Sasha said determined.

The popular blonde grinned, “You're planning on dropping out.”

“No, I've decided you need to drop out.”

Felice laughed, “Trust me, that's not gonna happen. In case you haven't heard, I'm the front runner.”

“That's because these drones wouldn't know a qualified candidate if they saw one. That's the problem with this place. It's like a hive with two queens. Well, if you knew anything about nature, you'd realize one always goes down.” She rambled.

Felice blinked at her a little lost by the subject of bees. “You know what? You're a freak.” She turned away and opened her car.

“Okay, have it your way. But just remember, I did ask nicely.” Sasha warned.

Felice shut the car door and started her car.

Sasha smiled as she looked off into the distance with a focused expression.

* * *

“Gaby, you're the best part of my day.” Lex groaned as he lay on a massage table in his mansion while someone was massaging his back.

“Thank you, Mr. Luthor.”

Lex paused and looked up, and found Karen Castle. “You're not Gaby.”

Karen smiled, “She couldn't make it.”

“I think now would be a good time for you to leave, Miss Castle.”

“Do people always do what you say?” She asked, pouring some old into her hands.

“Is that unusual?”

“I thought you said you appreciated persistence.” She started massaging him again. “Besides, aren't I doing a good job?”

“Lucky for you.” Lex said lying back down.

“It took a while to figure out what would tempt you, and then it hit me. It's not your picture on the cover of the Journal so much as the words ‘Son Outshines Father’ in the caption. How am I doing?”

“A little lower. Let me guess. Your editor promised you your own column if you land me.”

“So you can imagine how appreciative I'd be,” She said not denying his assumption.

“I think I can.” He muttered dryly, many women had tried similar tricks with him before.

“Tell me, Lex, would you say my chances are above average or below?”

“Like I said, I always appreciate persistence.”

“You won't regret this.” She picked up her tape recorder.

Lex lifted his head up slightly, “Not yet, Miss Castle. I paid for an hour.”

Karen put the recorder down and went back massaging his back.

* * *

Principal Kwan drove through the school parking lot but came to stop as a white beetle blocked his way. He honked his horn and the car didn’t move. He sighed and got out of his car and went forward. He could hear loud music coming from the car, he knocked on her tinted window.

“Felice Chandler, what's the problem?” Principal Kwan opened the door and found Felice covered in bees. She fell out of the car.

* * *

Clark walked into the cafeteria, passing out buttons on the way. “Vote for Clark. Vote for Clark.” He sat down next to Pete and Jessica. “I thought getting out there and meeting people would be the worst part, but it's actually kind of fun.”

“I'm glad you feel that way, because according to my latest lunchtime poll, you've got a shot.” Pete said tapping his numbers.

Chloe came over, and said hesitantly unsure of her welcome, “Hey.”

Clark looked down, “Hey.”

The boys crossed their arms not looking very happy to see her while Jessica gave her a small smile.

“How's it going?” Chloe asked awkwardly.

“Just answer ‘no comment.’ That way she can't misquote you.” Pete said, upset with the blonde.

Clark didn’t like fighting with people and asked, “Did you hear about Felice?”

“Yeah, I was just at the medical center. She was stung way worse than Paul. She's in a coma.” Chloe said quietly.

They frowned.

“Two candidates attacked in a week. That's a pretty freaky coincidence.” Pete said.

“I think we've moved past coincidence,” Jessica said looking contemplative. When Paul had been attacked she’d been reminded of Sasha’s bee attack and then Felice was attacked as well… it seemed too much of a conscience.

“What do you think's going on?” Chloe asked frowning.

Jessica shrugged, “I don't know, but remember last year, Sasha's accident when she was stung by a whole hive of bees?”

“You think because of _that_ , she's somehow controlling them?” Chloe said.

She shrugged, “It's a theory.”

The bell rang.

“Yeah, by several leaps and bounds, but I'll look into it.” Chloe said, not buying it but it was Smallville, weirder things had happened. She looked at Clark a little worried, and cautioned, “In the meantime, watch your back.”

* * *

Clark shut his locker and almost jumped when he noticed Sasha right next to him.

“I just heard about Felice,” Sasha said but she didn’t look at all concerned or worried.

“Weird, huh?” Clark said, and remembered Jessica’s theory.

“Sometimes things just happen for a reason. She didn't care about this election as much as me.”

“She wasn't my favourite person, but no one deserves that.”

Sasha shrugged, “Well, the good news is you don't have to run anymore. Well, with Felice out of the picture, the best thing you can do is let me run things.”

“What about democracy? Don't you believe people should have freedom of choice?” Clark asked, a little put off by her arrogant attitude.

“Look, Clark. I really need this. My parents are riding me to win. They think if I don't win, I won't get into a good college. You have other activities, this is my thing. Why don't you just drop out?” She said intensely, aggressively, as if she was trying to intimate him despite the fact he was over a foot taller.

“I'm sorry. I have my own reasons to see this through.”

Sasha said as he went to walk past her. “You're making a mistake.”

He looked back at her, “That sounded like a threat. You wouldn't happen to know how those bees wound up attacking Paul and Felice, would you?”

She pressed her lips together, “Are you accusing me of something, Clark?”

“I just find it interesting that a swarm of bees would attack two candidates in this election. My thoughts are somebody's behind it.” He walked away.

She watched him go scowling.

* * *

In the Talon Clark was sitting tapping a pen over a blank notepad trying to think of something. English, coming up with stories or writing articles and essay’s was something he was actually pretty good at so he should be able to write a speech.

Lana sat down next to him with two cups of coffee. “Mm. Good start.”

“My trash bin has three drafts in it. Nothing I can come up with sounds presidential enough.” He said and took a sip of coffee.

She shook her head, “You don't have to sound presidential, you just have to say what you believe. Once you answer that, the rest is easy.”

He sighed, “Yeah, well, I still got a lot of work to do then.”

Lana looked around at the Talon, “Not as much as I have here.”

Clark looked around at the place and thought what she’d done with it was impressive. “Lana, I know you're having a tough time, but I really think it's amazing what you've done with the place.”

“This was just going to be the start. My dream was to restore the old theater completely. The projector, the screen, show old movies.” She said enthusiastically.

“Just not the Godfather.”

She laughed, “Come on, Clark, back to the speech. You have to decide what you believe in.”

Clark looked at her intently, “I believe in my friends and their dreams.”

She looked down, “What if their dreams come crashing down around them?”

“Nothing's crashing down around you, Lana. Not while I'm here.” He said confidently.

She smiled, his words making her feel safe. “Thanks, Clark.” They smiled at each other and then they heard a rumbling. “Did you hear that?”

“Yeah, it was coming from over there... and there.” He pointed to two different spots.

“What is it?”

He looked through the ceiling with x-ray vision and saw a swarm of bees flying through the air conditioning ducts. He grabbed Lana's hand and pulled her to the phone booth.

“Come on! Get in!”

Lana looked confused and looked behind them to see a swarm of bees pouring out of air vent in the ceiling. She screamed. “Aah!”

Clark threw opened a door and pushed her into the booth, “What about you?”

He closed the booth and super speeded into the backroom. When the bees followed him in, he shut the door and pulled a hose out of the side of a freezer. He sprayed the bees with frosty mist, eventually freezing all of them.

* * *

Clark and Lana sat on Clark's porch protected from the rain as Clark saw to some of the stings she’d gotten.

“I still can't believe you didn't get stung.”

Clark shrugged, “I guess I have tough skin.”

“The insurance forms are gonna hurt worse than the stinger, but I'm fine. Thanks to you.” She smiled grateful to him and saw a car drive up. “There's Nell.”

“I had a really nice time tonight.” Clark stood up.

Lana laughed, “Yeah, we should do this more often.”

“You sure you're okay?”

“Sorry we didn't get further on your speech.”

“That's the least of my worries. Right now, I need to find Sasha.”

“Do you think she has something to do with it?” Lana asked confused to how the rather intense girl had something to do with bees.

“Yes. I just don't know how she's controlling the bees.”

“You need to call Chloe.” Lana told him.

“We're still not really talking. Can you believe she didn't endorse me?”

“Well, if I were in her position, I probably would have done the same thing. She's just trying to be objective and she endorsed the person who she thought was most qualified for the job.” Lana said making Clark look at her in surprise since she had told him he’d be a good class president.

“Yeah, but still-”

She interrupted him, “Clark. You said you believed in your friends. She only did what she thought was right.”

* * *

Clark and Jessica arrived at Sasha's garage and went inside. A hand touched Clark’s shoulder and he turned around.

“Chloe.”

“Lana told me about the Talon. Thanks for the call.” Chloe said.

“Sorry,” Clark said sheepishly.

“It's all right. I'm not mad.”

“Look, Chloe...” Clark said and paused trying to find the right words. “…I don't hold it against you. The endorsement, I mean.”

Chloe smiled grateful to be forgiven, “Thanks. I could have warned you, though.”

“I just don't like being in a fight with you.”

“Yeah, it wasn't my favourite part either.”

“Everything has changed in my life in the last year, with my parents, with Lana. The only thing constant has been you. I'm glad for that, Chloe.”

She swallowed. “Me too.”

Meanwhile Jessica was busy looking around but it was all about running for class president and some school projects. Then something dripped on her shoulder and she touched it.

 _(This feels like honey,)_ She thought and then she looked up. “Um, guys not to interrupt the ‘we were both idiots’ conversation you have going on but we might have a problem.”

Chloe shone her flashlight at the ceiling and they see a massive hive.

“Don't tell me Sasha did all this.” Clark said.

“No, her worker bees did.”

“How is she controlling them?” Clark asked.

Chloe looked thoughtful as she walked to the other end of the garage, “I think she's emitting something called the queen mandibular pheromone.”

“She picked that up when she fell in the hive?” Jessica guessed.

“She was stung over a thousand times. They were Africanized honey bees and the doctors didn't hold out much hope because she was allergic.”

“How do they account for the miracle recovery?” Clark asked.

“They don't. And neither could I until I found out the accident happened in Schuster's Gorge.”

The twins glanced at each other, “That's the deepest crater in town.”

“Yeah, you do the meteorite math. The bees did something to her to make her their queen bee.”

“Now all the bees in the state are taking their cue from her.” Clark said remembering what Chloe had said about the bees in the state disappearing.

“And they're helping her make Smallville High her own personal hive.” Chloe said coming back to stand with the twins.

“We better find her. If she doesn't like the way the vote goes, the school won't be a pretty sight.” Clark said, imagining swarm of bees attacking all the students for not voting for her.

“Neither will she. Bees are only loyal to a point. Once she loses control, her scent will change and the bees will know. They won't be happy.”

* * *

Karen entered the Talon where Lex was already seated. “I thought you wanted to meet somewhere private.”

“Lately, this has been passing for that.” He gestured for her to take a seat.

“Thanks for agreeing to see me. I just want to get a few more quotes.” She took out her recorder.

He put his coffee down, “Mm. How's the article going?”

She smiled, “I think people are going to see you in a whole new light.”

“Yes, I bet they will. I've had a chance to read the rough draft,” Lex smiled and pulled out a paper.

“Where'd you get that?” She asked no longer smiling.

“I have my sources. It's hardly the flattering exposé you promised.” The headline reading ‘Paper Tiger’.

“It's fair and accurate.”

“It's a hatchet job. You twisted everything I said.” Lex corrected.

“My journalism professor says ‘if you want to bring down Goliath, you better know his Achilles' heel’. Yours is your ego.”

“I see they like to mix metaphors at East Tennessee Community College.”

Karen tried to look unimpressed. “Am I supposed to be scared because you ran a background check on me? I have nothing to hide.”

“How much did my father pay you?” Lex asked.

“You really are paranoid.”

“Why else would you sandbag me?”

“Because I plan on making a name for myself as a hard-hitting journalist and you're a very visible target.”

Lex smiled, “What's it gonna take to make this article go away?”

“Unlike your whore at the _Inquisitor_ , I'm not for sale.” She stood up. “Goodbye, Lex. Thanks for being my first.” She smirked and left.

Lex shook his head annoyed. Even with his father over three hours away he still caused him problems, it probably wouldn’t matter if he was on the other side of the planet.

* * *

Sasha entered Kents barn looking around curiously. Clark appeared behind making her jump when she saw him.

She straightened her glasses, “You, um, wanted to see me?”

“I've decided to drop out of the election. I thought you should be the first to know.”

Sasha smiled, “Good. I'm glad you finally made the right decision. The fact that these people were even considering voting for any of you guys just proves that this school needs a strong leader. Now they'll have one.” She started to leave.

“You'll do anything to make sure that happens, including putting your opponents in the hospital.”

She turned around, “I see what this is. You haven't dropped out at all.”

Clark walked forward. “I know you're behind the attacks.”

“So? What are you gonna do, Clark? Even if the police believe you, they can't stop me. No one can.”

Clark stepped closer and leaned over her. “Try me.”

“That's what you want, isn't it? That's why you lured me here. What were you gonna do, Clark?” She closed her eyes with a look of concentration.

Clark looked at her warily, “What are you doing?”

“Teaching you that politics is all about sacrifice.”

He grabbed the front of her jacket, “Where are you sending them?”

“You may be thick-skinned, but what about your mother?”

* * *

Martha was driving a tractor out in the field when she stopped puzzled as she saw a dark cloud coming toward Kent farm. She could hear a buzzing…

Then she realized it was heading straight for her and quickly got down from the tractor and ran away from the swarm that chased her.

Clark came outside and saw her. Martha tripped just as the swarm was about to reach her. He super speeded to her side, picked her up, and took her into the storm cellar.

“Mom, you okay?” Clark asked grabbing her arms.

Martha panted coming down from the adrenaline rush, “Yeah, thanks. I've never seen bees attack like that! What do you think they went?”

* * *

Sasha entered her garage and turned from shutting the door to see Clark already inside. “How'd you get here? What about your mom?”

“My mom's fine. It's over, Sasha.”

Sasha shook her head, “No, it's not. I still have a speech to make. And just remember, if you try and stop me, I'll be in front of an auditorium full of people and you know what I can do to them.” She went to walk past him but he grabbed her arm.

“You have to stop this. No election is worth hurting people.”

“I have to win, Clark. My parents told me there are two kinds of people in this world, leaders and followers, and they expect for me to be a leader and that-” She stopped as they heard buzzing outside the windows.

“Look, you have to stop the bees.” He said urgently remembering Chloe’s warning.

“I didn't tell them to come back!” Suddenly she got stung. “Ow! What's happening?” The bees busted in through the window. “You have to help me. I’m allergic to bees. Don't let them kill me!” She said and then she passed out.

Clark looked around for an idea and then super speeded to a shelf where he grabbed a screwdriver. He threw it at a propane tank in the corner of the room as he dove to cover Sasha.

The garage exploded.

When the fire died down, Clark rose from the rubble, picked up Sasha, and walked away.

* * *

The twins stood with Pete in the Talon looking at a poster that said ‘ _Congratulations to our New President Paul Chan_.’

“I can't believe Felice and Sasha both dropped out, and you still lost. Where did I go wrong?” Pete lamented.

“You ran a good campaign, Pete. We had fun. Met some new people, and we have enough shirts to last a lifetime.” Clark said nudging him. He was honest enough with himself to know he’d gotten so caught up in the popularity thing, he almost forgot why he ran. And he hadn’t really wanted to be class president when he thought about it, he had more than enough on his plate and Paul would do far better than he would.

There was a camera flash and they saw Chloe had taken their picture.

“Please tell me that's not for the _Torch_.” Pete said held up a hand.

Chloe smiled, “It's for Paul. Since he couldn't attend his own victory party himself, he asked me to take pictures for him.”

“Chloe, you were right to endorse him. He was the more qualified candidate, and I got caught up in the whole popularity rush.” Clark said as he picked up ahandful of crisps.

“Don't start gloating just because your guy won.” Pete said to the blonde.

“Well, my candidate may have won, but my friends lost. I'm really proud of you tonight, Clark.”

“Why?” Clark asked confused.

“Because you're exhibiting dignity in the face of defeat. It's the quality that all great leaders possess.” Chloe said stroking his ego a little to cheer him up.

Lex came in and looked around the full Talon and then went to Lana at the counter. “Nice crowd.”

“I think we'll be having more nights like this.” Lana said smugly.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Let's just say I went to the mattresses.” Lana smiled a little mischievously. “Check out page 3 of the _Ledger_ tomorrow.”

“Can you give me a preview?” Lex asked curious what she’d done.

Lana leaned in and said quietly, “Apparently, our rival coffeehouse has had several health department violations they've been trying to cover up.”

He grinned, “How'd you hear about that?”

“A vendor told me. So Chloe had her reporter friend look into it, and sure enough, it's true.”

“Very creative. I'm impressed.” She smiled and walked away as the Kent twins approached him. “Hey, sorry about the election.”

“My father says you learn more about yourself when you lose.” Clark said as he leant back against the counter surveying the crowd.

“What'd you learn?” Lex asked.

“I'm not destined to be a politician.” They laughed. “You need two different personalities.”

“You don't need to be an elected official to change the world, Clark.”

“Have you ever thought about getting into politics?” Jessica asked as she took a bite of a cupcake.

“Someday, I'd like to be president.”

“In that case you can have your slogan back,” Clark said smiling.

“That's okay. You can keep it.”

* * *

Karen entered Lex's study looking very attractive in a sleek black dress. She looked around curiously for Lex.

“Miss Castle. Thank you for coming.” She looked up to see him on the balcony above her.

She took out a recorder, “I should probably know better, but I had to hear this. You don't mind if I record our conversation for both of our protection, of course?”

Lex came down the side staircase and gestured to chair in front of the fire, “Feel free. I only asked you here to congratulate you. The truth is I'm impressed. You people have caught me with my guard down.”

“Let me guess, this is where you try and blackmail me into changing my story?”

“I wouldn't dream of blackmailing you or making you change a word, because my father says ‘It's when they stop talking about you that you should worry.’”

“Then, I guess we're settled.” She turned off her tape recorder and went to get up.

“On the other hand, it turns out there's an opening for managing editor at the _Journal_.”

Karen looked at him in surprise, “I work there. If there was an opening, I would know about it.”

“We don't know the same people. You could run your fair and balanced article word for word if you like, Miss Castle, or you could show up to work tomorrow and walk into a corner office. The choice is yours.” He smirked.

“What's the catch?” She asked quietly, obviously very tempted.

“No catch. Well, maybe one. If someone ever tries to blackmail you, now you'll have something to hide.”

She shook her head, “I don't know if you're better or worse than your father.”

“What are you going to tell him when he finds out you killed the article?”

“Who says he's behind it?” She asked looking at him.

“Please, Miss Castle, I've never insulted your intelligence, don't insult mine.”

“I'll tell him I got an offer I couldn't refuse.”

They shook hands.

* * *

Clark took down a ‘Vote Clark Kent’ poster in the loft when Lana came up.

“Packing up campaign headquarters?”

“Yep. It's back to being just a barn,” He said looking around.

“I'm sorry we couldn't talk more at the Talon, but it was packed.” Lana said as she put down her coat.

“Oh, it looked better that way. I'd assumed that was a good thing.”

"It is.” Lana agreed. She wasn't sure she liked what she did, playing dirty with the Beanery. She’d felt she had to choose between doing the right thing and being successful. The weird part was she’d kind of enjoyed being underhanded.

Then she asked. “Did you ever finish your speech?”

Clark nodded, “Yeah, not that anyone will ever hear it.”

“I could hear it.”

“Yeah, when?”

“Now.”

Clark paused, “Right now?”

“Yes, Clark.” She started clapping. “Speech! Speech! Speech! Speech!”

Clark picked up his notepad and she sat down. “"Nobody thinks that a class president can make a difference, but I disagree. If we want to change the world, first we have to change ourselves. My father always says that we learn life's lessons whether we win or lose, so I hope that my worthy running mates will work alongside me, make our next student council, regardless of who it may be...”

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 21**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t much fun to write since it’s very much a Clark episode since he’s running for class president. But sometimes episodes will focus on Clark and sometimes they’ll focus on Jessica.  
> Lana doesn’t like admitting when she’s done something wrong or when she’s made a mistake so I don’t think she’d admit to Clark what she did. 
> 
> PHOENIX FURY.


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

Late in the evening inside Metropolis Children's Hospital a teenage boy was in a common room working at an easel as lightning and thunder crash outside.

A man in a tuxedo came in, “Justin. I just thought I'd stop by and say goodbye. I heard you were going back to Smallville tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Smallville.” He said drawing.

“How's it going?”

Justin reached up to the easel with his hand in a brace and turned it toward the man, revealing a crude drawing of a man. “You tell me.”

Dr. Wells came closer to the teenager, “You've been here five months. You've come a long way. Your body has done a lot of healing.”

Justin wasn’t moved by the doctor’s patronizingly gentle tone, “Except for my hands. They're never gonna get better and that means I'll never draw again, and that's the only thing I was ever good at.”

Dr. Wells put a hand on the boy’s shoulder, “You suffered severe nerve damage. It's lucky that you have any movement in your hands at all. I did everything I could. You know that.”

Justin jerked his shoulder out from under the doctor’s hand, “Really? Is that what you told the five patients who filed malpractice suits against you?”

“Now, I can understand your still being angry. But blaming me isn't going to change your condition. You were in an accident and you have to accept that.”

“I was in a hit-and-run.” Justin corrected.

“You know, when I was your age, I wanted to be a violinist. So I applied to the conservatory, but I failed the audition. The instructor told me that I had the hands of a surgeon and that's why I moved into medicine. As one door closes, another one opens.” He turned his hands over and then checked his watch. “You're young. You'll find something new. Goodbye, Justin.” He left.

“Have a nice life, Dr. Wells,” Justin said to the empty room.

Dr. Wells met a woman in an evening dress in the hall. “Renee, honey, I'm sorry.”

“Another ungrateful patient?” She asked as they walked to the elevator.

He rolled his eyes disdainfully, “Aren't they all?”

They got in the elevator.

“So you think they'll sue?” She asked.

He smiled arrogantly, “He doesn't have any proof. He's alive. He should be thanking me.”

The door closed.

Back in the common room Justin pulled it off the easel, revealing an expert colour portrait of Dr. Wells.

Back to Dr. Wells and Renee the elevator started to shake.

“What's going on?”

There was a jolt and then they were thrown to the floor as the elevator began to fall, fast from the 14th floor to the 5th. Suddenly there was another jolt as it stopped, the ceiling lights continued to flicker.

“Are you okay?” Dr Wells asked his date.

She nodded.

“Get us out of here! Hurry up! Come on!” He frantically pressed buttons and the elevator jolted again. “Get us out of here now! Get us out of here now! Hurry up! Come on!”

He pried the door open and they are at face level with the bottom of the floor. “Help!” The Doctor yelled trying to get someone’s attention.

“Help us!” The elevator shook. “That's it. Give me a hand up.” Renee said panicking.

“All right.” Dr. Wells boosted her up to the floor and she crawled out.

Back in the common room Justin looked at the portrait then he picked up a marker and started to scribble over Dr. Wells' hands.

Dr. Wells reached out of the elevator. “Okay, grab my hands.”

Renee took his hands as the metal began to grind and the elevator inched downward. She screamed as the elevator dropped severing his hands.

Back in the common room Justin continued to scribble and smiled.

* * *

It was Career Day at Smallville High and the gym was filled with stalls about possible careers and colleges. Jessica was at the stall for Kansas State and Metropolis University getting their prospectuses for some ideas of what she wanted to study when she went to college.

Jessica looked around and saw Clark at the air force stall next to the stalls for the Navy and the police and fire departments. She walked over to hear Danny Kwan, the son of their principle, dressed in a smart blue uniform say to her brother, “I see you in a uniform flying. You ever considered a career in the air force?”

“Um, I'll think about it.” Clark said and walked toward her, noting the LuthorCorp stall offered a chance at several different types of careers.

“If you went into the military I’d suggest the Marines not the air force with your fear of heights.” Jessica teased quietly, though both knew that it was a career that was never going to be an option since Military services would give you a medical exam and they couldn’t run the risk of being discovered.

Together they went and found Pete, who was happily accepting a sheet of paper from a woman at another table. “What are you smiling about?”

“I just landed a summer job at Mayor Siegel's office working on his re-election campaign,” Pete said excited, he’d quite enjoyed campaigning to get Clark elected Class President.

“I thought you were gonna help your mom out down at the courthouse,” Jessica said.

“Judge Ross can get some KSU student to schlep her files. Besides, who wants to hang out with their parents all summer long?” Pete asked.

“Yeah.” Clark said glumly, glancing at Jessica who wore a similar expression.

Pete knew the twins were needed on the farm and wouldn’t get the chance to actually relax much during the summer. “Sorry.”

Clark changed the subject, “Did you know that's Kwan's son down at the air force booth?”

Pete glanced over, “Growing up with Kwan, the air force must seem like Club Med.”

Chloe came over, dressed smartly in burgundy trousers and a long jacket with a pale gold shirt.

“Wow, you look nice.” Clark complimented her.

“Thanks. I was, uh, kind of going for professional. Did you know that the Daily Plant only takes four high school interns from the whole state?” She nervously gestured at the stall behind her next to the Metropolis Journal and Inquisitor.

“Ah, you're a shoo-in, Chloe.” Pete said encouragingly.

“Tell him that. He said they received over 500 applicants last year. I doubt I'll even get an interview.” Chloe said a little discouraged.

“Well, there's always the Inquisitor. Didn't Lex offer to hook you up?” Clark reminded her.

She shook her head, “No, I'm interning at the _Planet_. I don't care if it's delivering coffee to the classified department.”

“Why don't you just try again next Saturday when you're in Metropolis?” Pete said patting her shoulder.

“Why are you going to Metropolis?” Clark said as they continued round the fair.

Chloe halted, “ _We're_ going to Metropolis, Clark. The student journalism conference. You were supposed to sign us up and I know you didn't forget because now it's too late to get in.”

Clark glanced at Pete and Jessica who were looking uncomfortable. “I'm really sorry. I've been at the Talon all week with Lana working on a history project.”

“So naturally everything else becomes less important.” Chloe said getting upset as she pushed past him.

“Well, that's not true.”

Chloe turned round to face him and asked, “Clark, how much time have we spent together in the last three weeks?”

“We see each other every day,” Clark said.

“It was 45 minutes when my car happened to break down outside the Talon and you gave me a ride home. I practically had to tear you away from Lana.” She spat angrily, near tears.

“Don't you think you're being just a little unfair?” Clark said calmly.

“No. Whenever Lex and Lana are around, it's like the rest of us don't exist.” Chloe started to walk away again.

“Wait, Chloe, why are you being so hypersensitive?” Clark asked stepping forward confused by what he considered her, blown out of proportion, reaction.

She turned round, and said annoyed, “You know, most men are from Mars, Clark, but you're from some distant galaxy that I've never even heard of.” She stormed away.

Clark looked at Jessica and Pete, “Look, I know I screwed up, but why is Chloe having a breakdown?”

Jessica simply shook her head over her blind clueless brother.

“You're not the most observant person in the world, are you?” Pete said, and continued walking also slightly annoyed with Clark. He understood why Chloe was upset, he too often felt forgotten by Clark because of Lana and Lex.

And his own feelings for Chloe were complicated sometimes. He’d had a crush on Chloe but he’d seen the complicated Clark/Lana/Chloe deal and decided to be a good friend instead so kept the feelings to himself. He and Chloe became better friends because of it, they clicked and worked well together. He still had a crush but as their friendship became even stronger the crush seemed to fade little by little into the background so he looked at her as an extremely valuable friend instead of the girl he crushed on.

“What are you talking about?” Clark said confused.

“She wanted to spend the day with you uninterrupted. No Lana and no Lex. She's planning on asking you to the Spring Formal.”

“Yeah, but that'd be like...” He trailed off.

Pete turned round to look at him, “A date? Clark, maybe if you took off your Lana blinders, you'd realize that Chloe likes you.”

* * *

Chloe slammed her locker shut and was locking it when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. “Clark, I'm not interested in an apology.”

Justin smiled, “Well, not the welcome I was expecting, but hi.”

Chloe grinned delighted to see him, “Hey!” She hugged him. “How are you? It's so good to see you! When did you get back?”

“Yesterday. Listen, I just wanted to thank you, by the way, for sending all those emails. They really got me through a tough time.”

“Well, I'm sure that lots of people kept in touch.” Chloe said, it was nice to know someone appreciated her.

He shrugged a shoulder, “Hey, you'd be surprised. For most of my friends it was out of sight, out of mind.”

“I know the feeling.” Chloe commiserated. “So when can you start drawing your cartoon again? Everybody's been waiting for the further adventures of the ‘Flaming Crow's Feet.’”

Justin held up his hand in the brace. “Unfortunately, my drawing hand is kind of shot.”

“Oh, I'm sorry.”

“It's okay. I'm in the process of re-evaluating my life.” He said as nonchalantly as possible. “So listen, is there any chance that maybe I could buy you a cup of coffee or one of those non-fat no-foam lattés that you like?”

Chloe saw Clark walking up the hall with his eyes on her. She was sick of being forgotten and set aside by Clark. And here was Justin who actually seemed to appreciate her. “Yeah. Why not? Um, I'm in the process of re-evaluating my life too. Let's go.”

Together they walked down the hall away from Clark.

* * *

In Metropolis Lex walked up to an elaborate grave, there was a grass walkway lined by stone pillars adorned with flowers. The grave itself was on a concrete dais with a glass pavilion overhanging it. Lex kneeled down and put flowers in the vase, the headstone said ‘ _Lillian Luthor, Loving Wife and Mother, 1951-1993_.’

He saw someone approached in the reflection, a red headed woman. He turned recognized her. 

“What are you doing here?” Lex demanded.

“I'm here for the same reason you are. The anniversary of her death.”

Lex stood up and turned around. “It's been nine years. Why the sudden burst of sentimentality?”

She looked down, “I deserved that, just disappearing form your life. I-”

“I'm sure all that LuthorCorp stock my mother left you helped ease the pain.” Lex said sarcastically.

“Is that what your father told you?” She asked.

“All those years I thought you loved me. But you were just in it for the money.” Lex walked past her and started walking away.

She turned around and walked after him, “I know you're angry with me, and you have every right to be. But we need to talk.”

He stopped and turned, “I can't believe there's anything you'd say that would interest me. Goodbye, Pamela.” He continued walking away.

* * *

Chloe and Justin were in the _Torch_ looking at a ‘ _Flaming Crow's Feet’_ comic strip. “This one's definitely my favourite strip.”

Justin looked at his strip and grinned, “Really?”

She nodded, “Yes. My-”

There's a knock on the door and the pair turned to see Clark came in. “Hey, guys.”

“Hey.”

“You know Justin,” Chloe said not looking straight at Clark.

Clark smiled, “Yeah, of course. Welcome back. How you feeling?”

He shrugged a shoulder, “Oh, I'm just kind of taking it one day at a time.”

“Did they ever find the driver who hit you?” Clark asked.

Justin shook his head and looked away, “No, no. I couldn't really give the police that much. I didn't remember anything for a long time.”

“Well, what do you remember?” Chloe asked.

“A little bit of the license plate. DDI,” Justin said.

“We should look into it.” Chloe said eagerly.

“You should call the police.” Clark said, since the police were the ones who dealt with accidents.

“If we find something, we'll pass it on.” Chloe snapped glaring at him, completely cutting Clark out.

“Okay.” Justin said getting the feeling something was going on between the pair and started gathering up his stuff.

“Anyway, I talked to Lex. He scored us two tickets to the conference.” Clark said hoping that would make Chloe forgive him.

“Oh, don't worry about it, Clark. Justin's already signed up so I'm going as his guest.”

“Yeah, or we could all go together,” Justin suggested.

“No.” Chloe said quickly and then said dismissively, “Um, Clark's not that interested in... in journalism anyway.”

Clark frowned at her snub.

“Right, okay. Uh, I should probably get going. Listen, it-” He dropped his binder and his papers spilled everywhere. Clark kneeled down to help him picked them up and saw an issue of the Inquisitor with the headline ‘ _Going Down! Doctor Loses Hands in Freak Accident_.’ Justin ripped the paper away from him. “Thank you.”

Clark looked him a little surprised by his reaction and wondered about the article.

* * *

Jessica looked over at her brother as they got off the bus and started walking up the drive. “You alright?”

He nodded.

She didn’t believe that. “I take it you didn’t make up with Chloe.”

He shook his head. “Did you know?”

She looked at her brother. “Clark, the only one who didn’t know Chloe liked you was you. You took being blind and oblivious to new heights.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Clark, she’s my best friend, she tells me something I’m not going to blab, even to you. I am neutral, Switzerland.” She said and shrugged, “Anyway lots of people have tried to tell you, Chloe even tried hinting and you just didn’t hear it. You were completely focused on Lana.”

Clark looked lost.

“You hurt her, Clark.” She said seriously. “Some of the hints she’s given practically had her heart on display for you to see and you just walked right over it even if you didn’t know. And then with the trip… it would have taken you only ten minutes to arrange it but again you forgot about Chloe and only thought of Lana. She has a right to be angry at you.”

Clark nodded and then asked, “What do you know about Justin Gaines, he did art with you didn’t he?”

She looked at him surprised, “Yeah, he was a brilliant artist but he kept to himself a lot.”

“He was with Chloe and … they seemed close.”

“They’re friends. He used to do those comic strips for the _Torch_ and I know Chloe kept in contact after he was stuck in hospital.”

Clark nodded. He’d never known that Chloe had kept in contact with Justin. He wasn’t sure what he felt about knowing that they were close or that Chloe had feelings for him.

“Why?”

Clark explained about the article he’d seen.

Jessica looked at him perceptively. “I guess you know how Chloe felt every time you drooled over Lana.”

“What do you mean?”

“What’s the behaviour of someone who is _jealous_?” She said stressing the last word.

Clark went to automatically deny it but she held up her hand.

“Think about it for a second. You’re annoyed that’s she going with someone else to Metropolis despite the fact if you hadn’t screwed up you would have gone with her. You should be happy that you haven’t made her miss her chance to go instead you’re annoyed he rode to the rescue. Now you think something is up with him and we should investigate to prove what, that he’s the next Ted Bundy?”

Clark had to admit she had a point. “I just never thought of Chloe that way before. She was always just there as my friend.”

“Well if you don’t stop taking her for granted and ignoring her she won’t be there as a friend forever.” Jessica warned.

Clark stopped in surprise at her words while Jessica continued walking.

* * *

Clark and Jessica were doing homework in the Kent's kitchen when Lana knocked on the door and came in.

“Hi.”

“Hey, guys. Is your mom around? I wanted to order some more of her pie.” Lana asked.

Clark stood up, “She's at class. I can help you.”

Jessica got up deciding to do her brother a favour. “Excuse me a sec.” With that she left and ran upstairs.

“I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you'd be helping Chloe proof the latest edition.”

“She has enough help.” Clark said not looking at her.

“Are you two still fighting?”

“Who said we were fighting?” He asked.

“I kind of caught it yesterday at the career fair. What's going on with you two?” She asked.

Clark paused and then said, “Chloe likes me.”

Lana had always known that Chloe liked him it had been fairly obvious with the way Chloe had first treated her; she’d been jealous. But Clark had clearly only ever treated her as his friend... after a pause she asked, “So how do you feel about her?”

“Like maybe we could be more than friends. When I saw her with Justin today, I got kinda...” Clark trailed off.

“Jealous?” Lana said as she started to feel the same hearing about Clark’s confused feelings about Chloe.

“It's like you find out this secret and it colours everything. I just can't believe I never saw it before.”

Lana knew what that felt like. She’d felt the same when she figured out what Clark felt and saw what a great guy he was but she was with Whitney. “Sometimes the right person can be right in front of your eyes and you never even know it.”

They looked at each other for a long moment.

Clark looked away and changed the subject, “Uh, so how many pies did you want?”

“A dozen,” She said quietly.

He grasped for a different subject. “How's Whitney? I hear his dad's feeling better.”

“He's great.” Lana said, though there was something not entirely convincing in her tone.

Clark looked at her closely. “Everything okay?”

“Never better. Good luck. I hope things work out with Chloe.”

He nodded, “Me too.”

“Bye.” She said quietly and left.

Clark watched her go.

“Is it safe to come back down now?” Jessica said leaning over the stairs knowing Lana had left.

Clark chuckled.

* * *

Justin sat in his room at an easel; on the easel was a sketch of Chloe. He picked up a pencil and attempted to work on it, and ended up fumbling and making a downward scribble. He dropped the pencil and angrily ripped the drawing off the easel in frustration. “Damn it.”

Then he turned back to the easel and suddenly the tip of a pencil was drawing a line down the page, passing another pencil going up. They continued as the tip of a coloured pencil coloured Chloe's lips pink. Three coloured pencils, an eraser were all working on the drawing by themselves.

Justin smiled.

* * *

The next morning Clark caught up with Pete in the hall at school, “Pete.”

Pete was reading a book refreshing his mind of history dates, “Hey.”

“Hey, have you seen Chloe?” He asked, he hadn’t been able to catch up with her yet.

“Not since English. She's probably hanging out with Justin.” Pete said not looking up from the book.

“What do you think about that guy?” Clark asked casually.

“He seems pretty cool. I never got to know him that well before. He was always buried in his sketch pad.” Pete said shutting his book.

“Chloe seems to like him.” Clark said uncomfortably.

Pete grinned, “Careful, Clark. You almost sound a little jealous.”

“I'm not jealous.” He denied, despite the fact he was. “I'm concerned.”

“Why? Because Chloe's falling for a nice guy? It's got me worried too.” Pete said dryly.

“Look.” He handed Pete the issue of the Inquisitor. “Justin had it in his portfolio yesterday.”

Pete read out the headline, “’ _Going Down. Doctor Loses Hands in Freak Accident_.’ So?”

“That was Justin's doctor. Don't you think it's a little weird he's carrying that around with him?” Clark said.

“I liked the tragic irony.” Justin said from behind them making them turn. “You always talk about people behind their backs, Clark?”

Clark looked awkward, “Look, Justin, I didn't mean-”

Justin nodded, “Yes, you did. So, what, so I start spending a little time with Chloe, suddenly you realize she exists and want me out of the picture?”

“Chloe and I are just friends,” Clark said.

“You had your chance with her. Now you let me have mine.” Justin stalked away.

“That was a little intense.” Pete admitted, wondering if Clark was right that something was off.

* * *

Pamela looked through a Walt Whitman book in Lex's study.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Lex asked as he entered.

She put the book down, “I wanted to see what kind of young man you'd grown into.”

“A very busy one. So if there's nothing else...” Lex said walking to the pool table.

“We were close once, Alexander, you were like a son to me.”

He got down a pool stick, sharpened the end, “You were an employee, Mrs Jenkins. You were paid to watch me while my mother's health failed and my father crisscrossed the globe on business.”

She came over to the pool table, “I loved you like my own. After the meteor shower, I was the one person who never looked at you differently.”

“Just because you knew me at a vulnerable point in my life, doesn't give you the right to waltz back in here a decade later. Things have changed. I've changed. What do you want from me?” Lex said trying not to lose his temper.

“I want you to know what really happened.”

Lex sunk another ball and looked up after taking the shot, “You lied to my mother on her deathbed.”

“No, I didn't.” She denied shaking her head. “I had every intention of staying, but your father sent me away. After the funeral, he called me into his office and he told me if I ever had contact with you again, that he would disinherit you.”

“Why would he do that?”

“Because he wanted you to be his son, not hers.”

Lex couldn’t deny that it sounded like his father but why had she returned? He started walking round the table. “So why show up now? Hmm? Has the statute of limitations on my father's threat expired?”

“I needed to see if you'd found a way to be true to yourself in spite of Lionel's efforts. And to be honest I... I wanted your forgiveness.”

“I'm afraid you'll have to find a way to grant it to yourself.” Lex said leaning against the pool table.

She nodded sadly, “Goodbye, Alexander.” She turned and left.

* * *

Clark put the last pie on a rack and walked back to the front where Lana was waiting for him.

“I wish everything sold as well as your mom's organic apple pies.” Lana handed him the money for them.

Clark smiled, “Every little bit helps.”

Whitney approached and said pleasantly, “Hey, Clark.”

“Hey, Whitney. How's your dad?”

“On the mend. Happy to be home.” He smiled happily and then turned to Lana, “Hey, keep Saturday night free. I've got two tickets to ‘Our Town’ at the Metropolis Playhouse.”

“Wow. What inspired you to do that?”

“I saw you reading it at school. I thought we might start making up for some lost time.” He lent over the counter and kissed her cheek sweetly. “See ya.”

“Bye.” She smiled back and watched him go. Then she sighed, seemingly less than thrilled, “Whitney has paid more attention to me in the last two weeks than he has all year.”

“Have you talked to him about it?” Clark asked.

She shook her head, “Well, he seems so happy ever since his dad got better. He wants to pick up things where we left off.”

“How do you feel about that?”

She shrugged, “After Mr Fordman got sick, Whitney needed me. It kind of defined our relationship. Now, I need to redefine it.”

“There's a lot of that going on,” Clark said looking down.

“How are things with Chloe?”

“Unresolved.”

“What are you gonna do?” She asked as casually as she could.

Clark didn’t have an answer. He still had feelings for Lana and before now he had just never seen Chloe that way but he was jealous of Justin. He just didn’t know where that left him. “I don't know, just don't want to lose a friend in the process.”

“Once you cross that line, you can't go back.” Lana advised.

“Chloe gave me that same advice about... someone else.” Clark said, looking at Lana.

Lana swallowed and looked down; she’d been aware that Clark liked her for a while. There had been moments but he had never crossed that line. “What happened?”

“I decided to stay friends.” Clark said.

“Do you regret that decision?” Lana asked.

“Yeah. I let that moment slip away and I don't think I'll ever get it back. I don't want to make that same mistake twice.”

Lana nodded and tried to give him a smile.

* * *

Jessica leaned against the _Torch_ doorway and knocked on the door, “Hey, is this Kent allowed to approach?”

Chloe looked up to see Jessica, smiled slightly, “Hi.”

Jessica took a seat, “You ok?”

The blonde shrugged.

“Chloe, I understand why you’re upset with my brother, and agree that you have a right to be. Even he knows he screwed up with forgetting the tickets.”

“It’s not just about the tickets.”

“Yeah, Pete told me about your plan to ask Clark to be your date to the prom.” She said, leaving out that Pete had told Clark too, there was no need to get him in trouble with Chloe.

“I keep waiting for him to look at me and _see_ me.”

She felt sorry for Chloe and had no idea what to say. The girls didn’t often talk about Chloe’s feelings for Jessica’s brother mostly because Jessica didn’t really want to be stuck in the middle and for a long time Chloe had denied it despite how obvious it had been, even if Clark had been blind to it. Though the blonde was often blunt to the point of insulting, she wasn’t that forthcoming about her own feelings, a bit hypocritical considering she wanted to know everything about everyone else.

“So what are you up to?” Jessica said changing the subject.

“I’m sending the partial plate Justin remembered from his hit-and-run to my contact.”

“Chloe, you’re not a cop. What are you gonna do when you find him, throw your textbooks at him? Justin should tell the police and leave it to them, that’s their job.”

“You sound like your brother; we’ll pass it on if we find something,” She snapped.

Jessica frowned, “Hey, don’t bite my head off, I don’t deserve it.”

Chloe sighed, “I’m sorry, Jess.”

“Chlo, I’m not trying to upset you, but I have to ask, are you using Justin to get my brother to see you?”

“I like Justin. He’s funny and he listens to me, he sees me.”

Chloe hadn’t really answered her question. “As much as you like Clark?”

She looked away.

Jessica looked up when she heard footsteps and saw Justin come in.

She saw Chloe beam at him, “Hey.”

Justin smiled back at her, whatever Chloe’s feelings or Clark’s suspicions Jessica could see that Justin liked Chloe. And she could see Chloe liked him but still… she thought she was right about Chloe’s feelings being stronger for her brother. That Justin’s clear feelings for her were a balm to her wounded pride and that Clark’s reaction was making Chloe feel better.

There was a long pause and Jessica felt like a third wheel, even more so when Chloe looked at her expectantly. _(Right, time to make a graceful exit or Chloe will kill me.)_ “I’ll catch you later ok, Chlo.” She stood up and left the _Torch_. She hesitated as Justin shut the door behind her but reminded herself to be Switzerland, and carried on down the hall.

“I just emailed the partial license plate details of your hit-and-run to my contact at the DMV. I told him to start with all the cars in the county. He said that he would fax me whatever information he found.” Chloe told Justin.

“Wow.” He handed her a rolled-up paper. “Well, here. It took me all night.”

She unrolled it and saw the picture of herself, “Oh, wow. It's beautiful.”

“Well, so are you.” He said honestly. “Did you know after that car hit me and I was lying in the road, I kept picturing your face?”

She turned to him in surprise, touched, “Me? Why me?”

“Because I always had the biggest crush on you and I was too afraid to do anything about it. And I thought here I am about to die, and I'm never gonna get the chance to tell her how I feel. But when you started emailing me when I was in the hospital, I knew that this was my chance. I wasn't gonna let you get away twice.” He came closer to her and her smile grew. “I fought my way back for you.”

They began to kiss. As the kiss deepened, objects around the room rose into the air. Chloe eyes opened for a moment and she noticed the floating objects and pulled back and everything fell back down.

“What just happened?” She looked around the room.

“Can you keep an open mind?” Justin asked.

“Sure.”

“Something happened to me after the accident, and when I was in the hospital I found that I could move things... with my mind.”

“Like telekinesis?”

He nodded, “Am I freaking you out?”

Chloe smiled, “Believe it or not, I've seen stranger things.”

“'Cause I don't want to end up on your wall.” He glanced over at the wall of weird.

“Don't worry, you won't. Now, let's make everything float again.” She said stepping back to him.

They kissed again.

Clark entered. “Hey, Chloe, can I-” He saw them and they pulled apart. Justin smirked at him. Clark looked at Chloe, “Can I talk to you outside for a second?”

“Yeah, sure, Clark.” She said and turned to Justin, “I'll be right back.”

“Okay.”

She followed Clark out into the hallway. The phone in the _Torch_ rang and a fax came through that said ‘ _Got a match_.’ Justin saw it and stepped closer to the machine.

* * *

Out in the hallway Clark turned to Chloe. “Don't you think this Justin thing is moving a little too fast?”

“We've been emailing back and forth for six months. I know him better than I know you.”

“Did he tell you what happened to his doctor?” Clark asked.

“No. But he did tell me that you were talking about him behind his back.” Chloe said pointedly.

“I was just looking out for you, Chloe.” He could see he wasn’t gonna get through to her so started to walk away.

Chloe started after him, “What's with you, Clark? Do you have some sort of savior complex? If I'm in trouble, you'll rescue me, but other than that, you're made emotionally unavailable.”

“I just don't want you getting involved with Justin because you're mad at me.” Clark said turning to face her.

Chloe got angry, despite knowing deep down there was some truth to that. “Believe it or not, Clark, my world does not revolve around you. Why can't you just accept the fact that I found someone special, and unlike you, I'm willing to take a chance.” She walked away leaving Clark standing in the hall as the bell rang.

* * *

It was late and raining when a car pulled up into a driveway, it stopped because a garbage bin was lying in the way. The license plate read DDI 035. The driver got out, it was Principal Kwan. He picked up the garbage bin.

“Tell me one thing. Was it easy to lie to everybody?”

Kwan turned and saw Justin, “Justin? What are you doing here?”

“Reliving old memories.”

“I think you should go home.” Kwan said turned and went to put the bin away.

Justin started waking closer, “You know, I was only halfway across the crosswalk when your car came barrelling around the corner. It hit me so hard, I felt like I'd been broken in half.”

Kwan turned back to face him, “I don't know what you're talking about.”

“'Cause I remember lying in the street, blood dripping into my eyes, watching your taillights disappear. You didn't even bother to stop.”

“It wasn't me.” He was suddenly thrown backwards against the garage door. “Aaah!”

He looked up at the teenager and felt afraid.

“It started in the hospital. Maybe it's a way to compensate for the motor skills that I've lost in my hands. I was immobilized in a total body cast and I found that I can move things just by thinking.”

Kwan got to his feet as Justin explained, pressing himself back against the garage as Justin stepped closer.

Justin turned around and looked at the lawn lights that lined the driveway. One of them rose form the ground and the spike at the bottom pointed at Kwan. It went flying toward him and stuck into his jacket just above his shoulder, anchoring him to the garage door.

“But that didn't replace what I'd lost. Because nothing could ever do that.”

The car headlights turned on and the engine started.

“Justin, stop it!” Kwan said.

“Do you know what it feels like to be hit by a 2,000-pound car?” Justin asked.

The car slipped into gear and comes speeding at Kwan. It hits him, breaking through the garage door and ploughing him into the back wall of the garage. Justin walked away.

* * *

Clark and Jessica were sitting in the loft reading, Jessica was reading a Nora Roberts book while her brother was reading ‘ _Men Are From Mars, Women Are From Venus_ ’ by John Gray, because of Chloe berating him for his insensitivity. Lex came up the steps and Clark quickly put the book down next to his leg on the couch, trying to hide it.

“Hey, Lex, what are you doing here so late?” Clark asked nonchalantly and Jessica giggled.

“I came to talk to your parents about the settlement. What are you reading?” Clark didn't answer and Lex sat next to him, picked up the book. "‘ _Men Are From Mars, Women Are From Venus’_?” He read out amused and looked at Clark with a raised eyebrow.

“I'm trying to get an insight into the female psyche,” Clark said defensively.

“I seriously doubt you'll find it in here,” Lex said lifting the book. “What's the problem?”

Clark got up and paced, glad Lex was there to talk to, maybe he could help. Lex afterall was experienced. “I've got these two amazing friends who both happen to be girls.”

Lex smiled and said knowingly, “For argument's sake, let's call them “Lana” and “Chloe”.” Jessica chuckled.

“I've always liked Lana, but I can never get near her.” Literally, with that necklace of hers. “I just found out that Chloe likes me and I think I may have feelings for her too.”

“So which one do you want to pursue?” Lex asked.

“That's the thing, I want to protect my friendship with both.”

“Then you'll never get either one.”

“Thanks.” Clark said disappointed by the lack of useful advice, and sat back down taking the book off him. “I think I'll stick with the book.”

“Clark, love isn't about playing it safe. It's about risks. Unless you're willing to put yourself out there, you'll never know.” Lex said wisely.

“Have you ever been in love before?” Jessica asked curiously.

“I've only loved two women in my life. One died and the other betrayed me.”

“I'm sorry.”

Lex shrugged, “Some people are meant to be alone.”

Martha came up looking upset.

“Mom? What is it?” Jessica asked.

“It's Principal Kwan. He was killed in an accident.”

* * *

Chloe and Pete were already in the _Torch_ when the twins arrived.

“Hey, guys. How are you holding up?” Clark asked.

Chloe was rushing around upset, “I still can't believe this happened. I'm putting together a memorial issue, but of course when you're looking for pictures of someone, you can never find them. Um, Pete, can you check the library files again? One more time?”

Pete nodded, “Sure.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

“I’ll help.” Jessica said, hoping if they left the other two alone they’d patch things up. She squeezed her brother’s arm and followed Pete out of the Torch.

“I read Kwan's police report. Apparently his car was still on. It must have slipped into gear.” Chloe said walking over to another desk her back to the rest of them as she fought tears.

“Chloe, are you okay?” Clark asked, he’s never seen her like this.

She nodding, “Yeah, I'm fine. I just I can't find anything in this office.” She took a seat at the computer.

“Let me help,” He said putting his hand on her arm.

“No thank you.” She pulled her arm back and walked away again.

Clark sighed, hurt by her reaction but he couldn’t really blame her. He looked at the computer screen, noticing something, “Chloe, look at this. The first three numbers of Kwan's license plate match Justin's hit-and-run driver.”

Chloe bristled. “What are you getting at, Clark?”

He forged on, “Well, I'm saying there's a lot of weird accidents that happen around this guy.”

“Clark, you are seriously barking up the wrong tree here.”

“Did you get a response from the DMV yesterday?” He asked and went to check.

“No. It never came through.”

Clark looked at the fax machine, “Yes, you did. 4:43 yesterday afternoon. That's right around the time you were here with Justin.”

“He couldn't have done it.” Chloe denied, ignoring the fact that a fax had arrived and she hadn’t known and that Justin had been there.

“Why, because you like him?”

“No, because I know him and I know he wouldn't hurt anyone.” She insisted upset and they stared at each other until she turned away.

“I hope you're right.” Clark said and left to go find Pete and Jessica in the library.

After finding his sister and best friend he explained about the DMV fax going missing when Justin was there, about the possible licence plate match.

“You think Justin killed Principle Kwan?” Pete wasn’t sure what he believed. He felt that Clark was jealous but had to agree there was something hinky about Justin.

“It’s a little too much of a coincidence that the doctor who couldn’t fix his hands died and the man who we think hit him and damaged his hands to begin with died right after the DMV fax came through and Justin was probably the only one to see it.” Jessica said agreeing with her brother, and suggested, “Why don’t we check out Principle Kwan’s house, while Pete stays with Chloe?”

Clark and Pete nodded.

* * *

Lex entered his study and found Lionel seated at the desk read out from Walt Whitman book, "I celebrate myself and what I assume you shall assume."

“For every atom belonging to me as good belongs to you." Lex quoted.

Lionel chuckled, “Sounds like a description of family, doesn't it?”

Lex smiled, “Not ours. Since when do you read poetry?”

“We're selling Cadmus Labs, Lex.”

Lex paused in surprised and then pointed out, “Our deal memo gives me 50% ownership with veto rights. I don't recall you asking my opinion.”

“We only bought Cadmus to bankrupt Sir Harry. After we pumped and dumped the stock, the company's worthless. It served its purpose.” Lionel said waving his glasses about.

“You didn't come all this way to talk about Cadmus.” Lex went to pour himself a drink sensing he would need one.

His father put the book down and turned the chair to face him, “I understand Pamela's back in the states and that she paid you a visit.”

Lex wasn’t surprised that his father had people watching him. “Did you come to disinherit me?”

“Is that what she told you?”

“Is it true?” Lex asked.

Lionel patted the book which had been a favourite of his wife. “Your mother was, uh, she was an extraordinary woman. But her taste in help left a lot to be desired. Pamela was a hanger-on. She convinced your mother to leave her all that stock and then she disappeared before the body was even cold.”

“You took time out of your busy schedule to tell me that?”

Lionel leaned over his desk, “I know how much she meant to you and I don't want her using emotional tyranny to hit you up for money.”

“Why would she do that? She's got plenty of stock.”

“Probably, she doesn't want to sell it to pay her medical bills.”

“What medical bills?” Lex asked.

Lionel looked away, “She didn't tell you. How noble.”

“Tell me what?” Lex demanded as he stepped forward.

“She's dying, Lex. Cancer. Probably all those years sitting in the sun in Saint-Tropez.” Lex sat down, shaken, “What does she want?”

“Forgiveness.”

“And what did you tell her?” Lionel asked.

“To get out.”

“No. She doesn't know you very well, does she?” Lionel looked approving as he pushed the book closer to Lex and got up and left.

* * *

Clark and Jessica walked up to Kwan's house, they stepped through the police tape into the garage and looked around.

“What are you doing here?” They turned to see Danny Kwan behind them.

“Danny. Uh, we’re really sorry about what happened to your dad.” Clark said.

Danny walked past them, “I don't understand what happened. He, uh, he had the car keys with him. It's like... it's like something just smashed the car right into him.”

“Danny, do you know a Justin Gaines?” Clark asked.

He nodded and looked down.

Jessica could see the tension in his body and asked, “Do you know if he came by here last night?”

Danny looked at them confused. “No, why?”

The twins looked at each other, “We think Justin believes your father was responsible for the accident.”

Danny shook his head and stepped forward. “That's crazy. You should leave.”

“He matched part of your dad's license plate to the hit-and-run driver's.” Clark explained.

Danny turned away.

“Is there a chance Justin's right?”

Danny picked up a large splitter of the garage door that was splattered with blood. “My dad didn't deserve this.”

Jessica looked at him, she could see there wasn’t just grief but guilt. “Your dad wasn't the one driving the car, was he? You're the one who hit Justin.”

Danny turned around, “My dad… he, uh, he was just trying to protect me.”

* * *

Chloe was looking through Justin's portfolio in his bedroom. It was a comic strip of the x-rays of Justin's hand next to x-rays of Dr. Well's hands. Then a comic strip of Dr. Wells getting his hands cut off in the elevator with the word ‘Justice’. She turned the page and saw a comic of Kwan getting hit by the car again with the word ‘ _Justice_ ’.

She realized Clark was right.

She heard Justin call her name from outside the room. She quickly closed the portfolio and put it down and turned as Justin came in the room, “Hey. My mom said you were here.”

“Oh, I wanted to surprise you.” Chloe smiled. “I didn't see you at school today. Did you hear about Principal Kwan?”

Justin nodded, “I did. That's really weird, right?”

Chloe nodded faintly, feeling sick, “Yeah.”

“I guess you never know when your time's up. Which is why I think we should make the most of the time that we have.” He touched her face and she turned away, “What's the matter?”

She tried to smile, “Nothing. Um, I forgot, I just remembered, um, I told Clark I'd meet him at his house.” She walked past him.

He frowned, “You know, for someone that you said is out of the picture, you sure spend a lot of time with him.”

Chloe looked back from the doorway, “Don't worry. Today, I plan on telling him exactly what's going on between us.”

She left. Justin turned around and saw his portfolio on its side instead of standing up like he’d left it. He turned it up the right way.

* * *

Martha entered the Talon with the twins. “You did the right thing, convincing Danny to turn himself in.”

“His father's dead, now he's probably going to jail,” Clark said feeling sorry for him.

“Some secrets destroy families,” Martha said rubbing his arm.

“Now we have to find a way to get Justin. But I have no idea how. How is he doing this when he can barely use his hands?” Jessica asked.

“This is Smallville.” Clark pointed out.

“Yeah, the small town of strange things.”

“You told the sheriff your suspicions.” Martha said.

“Mom, we accused a boy who can’t use his hands of killing two people, I don‘t think he’s gonna look too closely.”

Lana rushed over, “Clark, Chloe's on the phone. She sounds really freaked out.”

Clark picked up the phone at the bar. “Chloe? What's up?”

* * *

Chloe walked into the Kent’s barn, “Clark, I've been calling all over the place. I really screwed up. Justin is involved, you were right.”

 _“Well, calm down. Where are you_?”

“In your barn. I haven't been completely honest with you, Clark. I know how Justin caused those accidents.” Suddenly her cell phone was yanked out of her hand and across the room.

Back at the Talon Clark heard the dial tone. “Chloe? Chloe!” He ran past Lana and his mom grabbing Jessica’s arm and pulling her after him out of the Talon.

In the barn, Chloe looked around fearfully. “Justin?”

The door slammed shut behind her. She turned around to look at it and behind her stood Justin.

Suddenly Chloe flew into the air and against the wall.

She looked up to see Justin looking at her sorrowfully. “How could you betray me? How could you betray what we had together?”

Chloe tried to run away and was raised into the air again. She remained there for a few seconds, then screamed as she fell to the ground. She got up and limped as fast as she could to the side door of the barn, which closed, the bolt sliding across as she got to it.

“That's what I love about you, Chloe. You're a fighter.”

Chloe started limping as fast as she could to the other door.

Justin saw a horseshoe nailed to one of the support beams and pulled it off the beam and sent it at Chloe, it hit her on the head, knocking her unconscious.

He started walking towards her where she lay over some bags of feed. A chainsaw rose into the air and turned on. “I'm sorry. I didn't want it to end this way.”

Clark and Jessica super speeded into the barn just as the chainsaw was heading for Chloe. Clark ran over to stand in its way, and it broke into pieces as it hit him.

Justin looked at the pieces flying everywhere, “How did you do that?”

“You killed the wrong man!” Clark said as Jessica went to Chloe’s side.

Justin shook his head in denial, “You're lying.”

“His son just turned himself in. He was the one who hit you.” Clark said standing protectively in front of Chloe and Jessica.

“That is not true!” Justin screamed in denial.

“You said you cared about Chloe. How many innocent people are you willing to kill, Justin?” Clark asked as he stepped closer.

“Just one more.” Justin said and suddenly Clark was thrown up to the second floor and into the bales of hay.

He smirked, “You've really got to stick those landings, Clark.”

A hand tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Clark.

“You can't win, Justin.” Clark threw him at the wall where he landed unconscious.

“Clark,” Jessica called her brother as Chloe started to wake up.

Clark ran over to the girls, “Chloe, are you okay?” He brushed aside her blonde hair to see a cut on her forehead.

Chloe looked at him tearfully and then pulled him into a hug, crying.

* * *

It was late when Lex entered Pamela's hospital room with the book she had been looking through at the mansion. She opened her eyes when she heard the door shut and saw him. He stepped closer and put the book on the bedside table.

“You're the last person I expected to see,” She said looking tired.

“Why didn't you tell me?” Lex asked.

“It's not your concern.”

“It's not my concern that you're dying? I could help you. I can get you treatment.”

Pamela shook her head, “I didn't come to you for help or pity. I came because I have nothing left to lose.” She winced as she shifted to get more comfortable. “The truth is, I'm ashamed that it took metastasizing to give me the courage. I let that bastard frighten me into submission for so long. I was too scared to even tell you just once... how much you mean to me. How much I wanted to help you grow up.”

“I wish you had. I might be a better man.”

“The fact that you're here speaks volumes about the man that you are.” Pamela said. “Your mother would be proud.”

Lex swallowed and whispered, “I really miss her.”

“So do I.” Pamela reached for Lex's hand and he took it.

* * *

Chloe and Clark were sitting at a table in the Talon.

“I just spoke to Justin's parents,” Chloe said stroking the rim of her coffee cup.

“How's he doing?” Clark asked and took a sip of coffee.

“He's in the psychiatric ward. The police don't really know what to charge him with, but at least he won't hurt anybody. So, should we do the ‘I told you so’ part, or is my perennial bad judgment implicit?” Chloe asked self-deprecating.

“Chloe, I wish I were wrong.”

“What is it with me? I can spot Wall of Weird material from a mile away, but put it right in front of me and I'm oblivious.”

“You're not oblivious, you're trusting. You're strong enough to take risks with your emotions. I wish I were as brave as you.” He smiled. “I still have those two tickets to the journalism convention. It would be a good chance for us to spend some time together.”

Chloe smiled, “Okay, it's a date.”

He smiled back and took her hand. Their smiles growing wider.

Lana watched the pair from the bar with tears in her eyes.

She saw Whitney come in.

She stalked toward him intently. “Whitney, we need to talk.” She said and then noticed that he was crying, “What is it? What happened?”

“It's my dad.”

* * *

It was raining as a priest read from a book in the cemetery. Whitney's mother Betty placed a bouquet of white flowers on a coffin. Whitney stood behind her under an umbrella and pulled her into his chest as they both cried. Across from them were Clark, Jessica, Pete, Martha, Jonathan, and Chloe, along with other attendees of the funeral. Lana comforted Whitney and Clark watched, Chloe noticed him watching.

Whitney walked his mother to the limo and Lana followed. Clark stood behind in the rain, watching her. She turned around and looked at him longingly. Chloe walked away as Clark and Lana shared a long look, eventually broken when Lana sadly walked away to catch up with Whitney and his mother.

Clark turned away, and found Jessica waiting for him with an umbrella. He walked to her with his head bowed. She smiled sadly and looped her arm through his and together they left the cemetery.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 22**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know exactly why Chloe starts dating Justin, because of Clark’s reaction and she’s flattered by the attention. And it’s plain that Lana was going to break up with Whitney because she saw Clark and Chloe growing closer and didn’t want Clark to slip away from her, or at least that’s how I see it.
> 
> PHOENIX FURY.


	23. Chapter 23

* * *

Whitney and Lana raced across an open field on horseback and eventually slowed down so they could talk.

“It's been a long time since we've done this.” Lana said enjoying the sunshine and the wind through her hair as she rode.

“Yeah.” Whitney agreed.

“I thought it'd be nice, you know? Something to keep your mind off of...” She trailed off. _(Nice going Lana. It only takes your mind of it if someone doesn’t bring it up.)_

“It's okay. You can say it, I'm not gonna break. Sorry, I've just been kind of out of it lately.”

“I'm here if you need to talk.” Lana said grabbing his hand.

“Well, there was one thing I wanted to ask you. Would you be my date to the Spring Formal?” He asked.

Lana laughed, “Of course. You didn't have to ask.”

“I guess I'm just not taking anything for granted anymore.”

There was an explosion in the distance. Lana’s horse reared as Whitney’s shied away. They quickly tie the horses to a fence and go to see what happened. Cops drive up as a fire blazed out of a pipe sticking out of the ground and two cops get out of the car, one cop spoke into the radio, “This is Watts and Vertigo. We have a gas main fire just off of Route 12, mile marker 18.”

Whitney and Lana ran up and Lana’s noticed another pipe right next to them shaking.

Lana pointed, “Whitney, look.”

Whitney started shouting to the men at the other pipe, “Hey!”

“Hey!” Lana waved her arms.

“Hey! Lana get out of here.” Whitney said and started to go to the men.

“Wait, no!”

“Get out of here! Run!” He got to one of the men and yanked him round to see the pipe. “Look at the pipe.”

Man’s eyes widened, “Everybody! Clear on out!”

Whitney saw Lana still standing there, “Lana, get out of here! Go! Run!”

Everybody ran away and Lana ran in the opposite direction. The pipe exploded, lifting her up and throwing her to the ground. She was covered in dirt and several meteor fragments.

“Lana!” Whitney yelled ready to run to her but was yanked down behind the cop car.

There are several more blasts. Lana opened her eyes and saw two cops run over to her, looking down at her.

Then Whitney appeared calling her name. “Lana! Lana!”

* * *

Clark walked down the hospital hall and found Lana's room, where she was sleeping and Whitney sat next to her. “Hey, I just heard. Is she all right?”

“Yeah. They gave her something to help her rest.” Whitney looked at her.

“How are you holding up?” Clark asked.

“I kind of hoped I'd seen my last hospital room in a while,” Whitney said dryly.

Chloe entered putting a hand on Clark’s arm.

“Hey, hey.” Clark said noticing her arrival with a double take. He took her outside the room. “I thought you'd be halfway to Metropolis by now.”

“Ah, it's just a summer internship. I can always reschedule.” Chloe said easily.

Clark smiled, “You've been waiting for that interview at the _Planet_ for weeks.”

“I know. I just feel weird taking off right now.”

“Lana's gonna be okay. It's just a mild concussion.”

“Okay, call me on my cell if anything goes wrong at the Torch,” She ordered.

“We can survive one day without you.” Clark assured her.

“Are you gonna wish me luck?” Chloe asked with a smile.

“You don't need it.” He rubbed her arm.

Chloe grinned, “All right. Bye.”

“Bye.” She walked back down the hall, Clark watched her till she rounded the corner out of sight. Clark went back into the room and asked Whitney, “Can I buy you a cup of coffee?”

“Yeah.” Whitney nodded and then kissed Lana on the forehead and left the room.

* * *

As Chloe left the hospital and Lana's eyelids started to flicker and there were frownlines between her eyes. Lana’s eyes opened and she saw Chloe going to her car. Her view closed in as Chloe was unlocking the door. Chloe looked up, afraid, as a gloved hand put a handkerchief over her nose and mouth. Lana sat up in the bed.

“Chloe!”

* * *

Jonathan was working beneath the sink while Jessica was looking through her bag at the island as Martha talked on the phone, “Okay, well, I'll let you know. Bye.”

Clark came into the kitchen for breakfast, “Who was that? The plumber?”

“No, your school.” The twins looked at her in surprise. “Don't worry, you're not in trouble. They're looking for chaperones for the Spring Formal.”

“Oh. What'd you say?” Clark’s asked his tone casual.

“I said neither of you had even mentioned it,” Martha looked at them intently.

Jessica shrugged, “No one’s asked me and there isn’t anyone I want to ask. I’m finishing my dress this week though, hopefully.”

Martha looked at Clark who shrugged, “I don't think the whole tux and limo thing is for me. Besides, it's customary to have a date to a dance.”

“Which is why it's customary to ask someone,” Martha said pointedly.

Jonathan stood up and looked over at his wife, “Martha, stay out of it. Son, can you see if you can get that trap out of there for me?”

“Uh, sure, Dad.” Clark pulled the pipe out easily.

Martha looked meaningfully at Jonathan.

“Thank you,” Jonathan said as his son handed him the trap, ignoring his wife. _(I just spent ages trying to get it out and Clark just leans down and pulled it out. Sometimes I envy the twins strength and speed to get things done.)_

“So, are you planning on asking Chloe or not?” Martha asked.

Jonathan chuckled, “She just can't help herself. Don't use the sink till I get back.” He left the room.

“Well, you said you had feelings for her,” Martha reminded Clark persistently.

“It's not about Chloe.”

Martha looked at her daughter who rolled her eyes. They both knew who it was about. “You can't keep putting your life on hold because of Lana.”

“But if she sees me with someone else, it's like saying the door's closed.” Clark said ducking his head.

“The door is closed, Clark. You need to admit that to yourself.” Martha said gently.

There was a knock at the screen door and they looked over to see Lex. “Hi, Lex. Come on in,” Martha invited.

“Sorry to barge in. I came by to see you and Mr Kent,” Lex explained.

“Oh, I'll go get him.” She walked out.

The twins grabbed some fruit and their stuff. Lex looked at the twins, “You in a hurry?”

“Yeah. We’re taking over at the Torch while Chloe's out of town. Catch up with you later.”

They left waving to their parents as they came back in.

“Hi, Lex.” Jonathan said

“Hey.”

“What can I do for you?” He asked as he knelt down to put the trap back.

“The paperwork on the chemical spill finally came through.”

Jonathan looked over at him in surprise, “Well, I never thought I'd live to see the day.”

“Since the dumping wasn't done by an actual LuthorCorp employee, it did require jumping through some corporate hoops. The, uh, accident was unfortunate. I know your loss can't be fixed entirely with money, but I hope this helps.” Lex handed Jonathan an envelope.

Jonathan opened it, “Well, I appreciate the gesture, but,” He looked at the check. “I hope we're not getting special treatment because of your friendship with the twins.”

“I assure you, Mr Kent, that has nothing to do with this.”

“This is very generous, Lex,” Martha said.

“Actually, it isn't. It reflects the exact value of the herd and grazing land you lost. I wouldn't insult you by putting you in my debt. All I want is to leave the doubt between us in the past.”

Martha smiled looking at her husband. Then Lex offered his hand and Jonathan shook it.

* * *

Clark struggled with the printer at the _Torch_ as Lana entered.

“Hey. How you feeling?” Clark asked.

“Better. Now it only hurts when I walk, sit, or breathe.”

Clark smiled, “I'm surprised to see you. Usually a hospital visit comes with a ‘get out of jail free’ card.”

Lana looked around, seemingly a little jumpy, “Actually, I was looking for Chloe.”

“She's not here. She's in Metropolis until tonight.” Clark said.

“You covering?” Lana guessed.

“Well, if you could call it that. The printer's jammed, the scanner's broken, and the Spring Formal event schedule is late. Chloe leaves for a day and the Torch goes down in flames.”

“It's safe to say we won't lose you to the entrancing world of journalism. So, have you talked to Chloe?” She asked casually.

He shook his head and leaned back in his chair, “I left a message on her cell phone. I think she's busy convincing the _Planet_ they were insane ever to publish without her. What's up?”

“I had this intense dream about Chloe I just can't shake. It was totally surreal, but I dreamed that she was attacked outside of the hospital. I know, sounds crazy.”

Clark stood up, “But, it's got you freaked.”

“It's just it felt like I was right there. She was walking to her car and she was getting her keys out of that red bag with the butterflies on it.” Clark frowned. “What is it?”

“She... she was carrying that red bag when she left the hospital. Do you want me to call her dad to see if she's all right?”

She hesitated and then shook her head, “You know, I'm sure it's just the concussion. I don't want to scare him just because I spent the night on pain killers.”

“Yeah, it was probably just a nightmare.”

“Um, I'll see you later.” She walked away.

* * *

The school bell rang and Jessica walked out of a classroom smiling. She was supposed to be helping Clark with the Torch, but he’d said he could handle it so she’d used her free session to finish her prom dress instead.

She wasn’t exactly a girly girl or fashion follower but nice dresses were expensive and making her own was cheaper, and it meant she could make exactly what she wanted. And she enjoyed designing and making things.

She’d thought about wearing the dress she’d made for homecoming but she’d chosen to do a dress for her textile project anyway. She’d gone for a deep blue-purple indigo colour and had cheated slightly by buying a padded bra and building the dress over the top of it so it was built-in.

She didn’t have any shoes yet but had used the remaining fabric to make a shawl and small purse. She just had to figure out how to wear her hair but her mother had said she’d help with that and do her make-up for her.

“Hey Jessica!”

She turned and saw Lance Jackson jog up to her side. He had blonde-brown hair with honey brown eyes and a gold skin tone, built out of lean muscle a few inches shorter than her brother. She knew Lance fairly well, his father was the local vet and Lance wanted to follow in his footsteps. He was a nice guy, smart, in the middle popularity wise and they were friends though not like she was with Chloe and Pete.

“Hey.”

“Do you have a date to the prom?”

She shook her head.

“Neither do I. So I was wondering if you would you go to the prom with me? We’re friends; I think we’d have a good time.”

She blinked in surprise and flattered.

Going to the Prom with a friend sounded like a great idea.

She didn’t really want a date- _date_. There wasn’t anyone she was interested in, and Clark’s love drama put her off completely on the idea of dating. She thought with her powers it was too risky anyway, and to lie and cover up all the time just sounded exhausting.

She smiled, “Yeah, I think we’d have a good time too.”

“So that’s a yes?”

“That’s a yes.”

He grinned, “Ok, I’ll get back to you on details.”

“Ok, oh and Lance, the dress I’m planning to wear is an indigo colour, white flowers work with it.”

He grinned, “Gotcha.”

She turned and left smiling, heading to the Torch.

She walked in to see Clark frowning at the computer screen.

“Are you ok?”

“The printer's jammed, the scanner's broken, and the Spring Formal event schedule is late,” He listed.

“Ok, let me have a look.” She was better with technology then Clark so she quickly unjammed the printer and fixed the scanner.

“Did you finish your dress?”

“Yeah and I got date to the Prom. Lance asked me.”

Clark looked at her in surprise.

“We’re going as friends.”

“Is that good?” Clark asked a little unsure if that was a good or bad thing.

“Yes. I’m not interested in anyone and dad would probably flip if I did date anyone.”

Clark chuckled. Despite their abilities their parents were very protective of them. Their mother was interested in their personal life, encouraging them to date and makes friends, while their father was not as encouraging, afraid that they might reveal their abilities. And Jessica was Jonathan’s little girl and he would prefer that men didn’t go within a yard of her.

“So I have a date to the dance, are you going to stay at home and wonder what if or do something?” Jessica asked looking at him.

“I don’t know.” He said quietly knowing what she was talking about. “She’s my best friend, I don’t want to lose that.”

“Who says you have to? You’re not asking her to marry you or become your girlfriend. You’re asking her to go as your date to one dance.” She pointed out and then said, “You can’t put your life on hold for a dream girl who might never be available to you. It’s not fair to you or anyone else. And you might be missing out on something a lot more real and that might be better for you.”

Clark looked thoughtful as he considered his sister’s words.

* * *

Lex was in his study looking over some LuthorCorp papers spread over his pool table when Roger Nixon came in.

“Lex?”

“Since I didn't call you, and I haven't heard of any three-headed sheep born in Smallville recently, what brings the Inquisitor to town, Roger?” Lex said as he made little notes on the large pieces of papers.

“We need to talk.”

“Oh, I seriously doubt that.”

Roger dropped a newspaper on the pool table, “It seems you're giving out gifts to the competition. Now we had an arrangement. You give me stories, I give you information. Now, what did Karen Castle do for you that I couldn't?”

Lex smirked, “She gave me a pretty mean shiatsu massage.”

“Well, mock all you want, Lex. It just means I've had to take the initiative, develop my own leads. There's a story here in Smallville and I am going to make my name on it.”

Lex poured himself a glass of orange juice while Nixon was talking and then turned to face him, “I thought my position was clear. I don't want you going anywhere near the Kents. They're more than off-limits, they're under my protection.”

“And what about the meteors? Are they under your protection too?” He asked.

“You have something?”

“I found a man who had a very interesting view of the meteor shower. Claims he saw something falling out of the sky.”

Lex scoffed, “We all did.”

“Yeah, well not like this.” Roger tossed a file onto the pool table.

Lex picked up the file. “If you're feeling so abused, why are you bringing this to me?”

“Getting the full story takes money and access, and unlike some, I always hold up my end of the deal. Get ready to thank me.” Roger said on his way out.

* * *

Clark tried to start the tractor outside the farm but it didn't start after several tries and he hit the side in frustration, denting it. Jonathan walked up.

“Hey, hey, Clark. Take it easy, would ya? This thing's been in our family a long time.”

“The stupid thing won't start!” Clark said in frustration.

“Clark, what's going on, son?” Jonathan asked able to tell something was wrong.

“I'm worried.”

“I'm sure that Chloe's gonna call any minute and you'll realize you've been worrying about nothing.” Jonathan said reassuringly.

“Yeah.” He sighed and got down from the tractor, “I'm glad we'll finally be able to get rid of this. You know, we spend more time fixing it than we doing riding it.”

“Well, I'm not sure that I'm quite ready to retire the old girl yet.”

Clark grinned, “With Lex's check, we can get a new one.”

“Actually, I haven't decided to deposit that check.”

His son gave him a look, “Dad, Lex is just trying to do the right thing.”

Jonathan sighed and they started walking, “I know he is, Clark. I know he didn't try to buy me off, he's just trying to repay me for damages that he thinks he caused. You're right, I got no real reason to doubt him. It's just something in my gut tells me I should.”

“Lex isn't perfect, Dad. I know that. But slamming the door in his face over and over only helps turn him into exactly what you think he already is.”

Jonathan looked at his son thoughtfully. Clark had a point and he’d had a conversation before with Jessica about Lex, as well as many lectures from his wife. “When did you get to be so wise?”

He grinned, “Ask my dad.”

“I'll sleep on it.”

* * *

The Kent twins walked into the Talon when Pete came up to them, “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Have you talked to Chloe yet?” Clark asked.

Pete shook his head, “No, but the _Planet_ better not have turned her down if they know what's good for them.”

“I just thought she would have called by now to get an update on the Torch.” Clark said trying to ignore the feeling in his gut that he’d had ever since Lana had told him about her dream.

“Ah, she probably already got the internship and is out celebrating. So, did I mention I'm taking Erica Fox to the Spring Formal?” Pete asked excitedly.

Clark and Jessica looked at each other with a smile. “Several times, yes.”

"The hottest girl in our class. Just wanted to make sure that was clear.” Pete said.

Clark nodded, “It is.”

Pete was practically bouncing. “So do you want to know my secret? You do, don't you? I asked her. You ought to try it, Clark. Getting up off your butt is the wave of the future. I gotta go reserve my limo for the Spring Formal, to which incidentally, I'm taking Erica Fox.”

“I hadn't heard.”

Jessica watched Pete go and then looked at her brother. “He has a point you know.”

Before Clark could retort Lana walked up with a tray in her arm. “Any word on our interrupted reporter?”

“I called her dad. He was stuck in a seminar. I'm sure she'll be okay.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Jessica shook her head, it was so obvious that the two of them were worried. Chloe was probably on cloud nine and hadn’t come back to earth or she was sulking because they hadn’t taken her on.

Clark saw a sign saying ‘ _Spring Formal Tickets Now On Sale._ ’ “Oh, you can buy tickets to the Spring Formal here. That's a cool idea.”

“You asked anyone yet?” Lana asked.

“I've got my eye on someone.” Clark said bashfully.

“Well, you better hurry up. No one likes to look for a dress last minute. Not even Chloe.”

“What makes you think I'm asking Chloe?” Clark asked.

Lana laughed and walked away with a tray of cups. She suddenly gasped and started to have a vision. She saw a room with teddy bears hanging from the ceiling and Chloe tied up and blindfolded on the floor. Her view went past Chloe and to a door, where a hand reached out and locked it. Next to the door was a mirror, in which she saw someone in a strange mask. He punched the mirror, breaking it, and Lana dropped her tray.

“Lana?” Clark jumped up and went to her side.

Lana was panting, panicked. “It happened again!”

“You saw something?” Jessica asked, joining them.

“I saw Chloe. Somebody's got her. You have to believe me.” She begged desperately.

* * *

Chloe was blindfolded and her hands were taped behind her back, she was rubbing the tape against a metal rail trying to break them so she could escape.

_(Come on, Chloe. Come on. You've been through worse than this. Come on, Chloe.)_ She told herself trying to keep calm; she could hear some type of machinery in the background, like a room away. ( _Ok maybe you’re lying.)_

The tape broke and she tore off her blindfold. She tore the tape off of her ankles and stood up, looking around. She walked through the hanging teddy bears in the door and the man in the mask grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. He held up a syringe with green liquid dripping from the needle and jammed it into her shoulder. He opened the door as she became drowsy and she vaguely saw a metal box before she fell unconscious.

He spoke through a voice changer, “Home sweet home.”

* * *

Chloe's father entered the Talon with the two cops that Lana recognized from the explosion, leading them over to Clark and Lana. “Hey, guys. I, uh, I called the sheriff's office because I wanted them to hear this too.”

“Any luck reaching Chloe, Mr Sullivan?” Clark asked.

Mr Sullivan shook his head, “No, I haven't heard from her all day. I'm starting to get concerned. I tried calling her but it went to voicemail.”

Watts looked at Lana, “You said you had some proof that Chloe might have been abducted?”

“Well, I sort of had a vision.”

“A vision?” Vertigo repeated sceptically.

“She saw Chloe being kidnapped.” Clark said.

Vertigo shut his notebook rudely, “Maybe you should have called the Psychic Friends Network instead, then.”

“What makes you think it was real?” Watts said less aggressively then his partner.

“I saw Chloe bound and blindfolded in a dark room.” Lana said quietly.

“Oh, wow. It's too bad you didn't see something a little more useful like an address where we might find her.” Vertigo said sarcastically.

Mr Sullivan's cell phone rang. “Uh, excuse me.” He stepped away to answer it.

“Miss Lang, you went through a pretty rough ordeal yesterday. Are you sure you're feeling okay?” Watts asked her gently.

“You mean do I think I'm hallucinating? It felt like I was right there, like I was seeing through the kidnapper's eyes.” Lana said firmly, upset by the attitude she was getting.

“I promise, we'll take this seriously, and look into it.” Watts said while his partner rolled his eyes.

“Thanks.” Mr Sullivan said and hung up looking dazed.

“Mr Sullivan? What is it?” Clark asked.

He looked at them, “They found Chloe's car. It's been abandoned in the woods.”

* * *

Lex and Roger pulled up in front of an old house, though Lex didn’t think it was an accurate description. Shack would be better. The land around it was littered with junk and an old crop duster plane.

They got out of the car.

“So far I'm unimpressed.” Lex said.

“Reserve judgment for five minutes.”

Lex looked at his watch, “Starting now.”

A man came out of the house and came towards him.

Roger introduced “Mr Cole, this is Lex Luthor.“

“I know who he is.”

“He's very interested in your story.” He turned to Lex, “Twelve years ago, Eddie Cole had more clients than he could handle. He spent eight hours a day dusting fields all over Smallville.”

“And then?” Lex asked.

“FAA pulled my license.” Mr Cole answered.

“And why would they do that?” Lex asked glancing at Nixon.

“They decided I wasn't fit in the head to fly anymore. 'Cause I couldn't keep my dumb mouth shut.”

Lex turned to the plane, “What were your rates for crop dusting, Mr Cole?”

“600 a day.”

Lex pulled out a stack of hundred dollar bills and counted out six, handing them to Mr Cole. “I'd very much like to hear your story.”

Mr Cole gratefully took the money, “I was up in my prop dusting the Baker's field, 50 acres of sweet corn, when it happened.”

“The meteors?” Lex guessed.

“It was like lightning all around. Pretty sure I was gonna die right there. Then one… just missed my tail by about ten feet. I saw it go straight down and then swerve just before it hit.”

Lex looked at Roger and then said, “Doesn't sound like a meteor.”

Mr Cole shook his head, “I know aircrafts better than most. The way that thing moved, it had to be a ship.”

“You saw a ship crash?” Lex asked to clarify.

“It's not just that I saw a ship crash. A couple hours later, I went and looked for it. It was gone.”

“Maybe it burned.” Lex suggested.

“Or maybe it was taken. Nobody believes me. I gave Mr Nixon a map of the crash site.”

“I've seen it.”

“So you believe me?”

After a pause Lex said, “It's a good story. Thanks for your time, Mr Cole.”

Lex walked back to the car and Roger followed.

“Hey, I thought you'd be pleased. I just booked you the story you've been waiting for.”

“You brought me a desperate man and a tall tale. It's about what I expected form you.” Lex checked his watch, “Sorry, Rog. Time's up.” He got back in the car.

* * *

Late at night Clark was sitting on the large chest in the barn loft in front of his telescope when Lana came in.

“Any word on Chloe?” Lana asked.

Clark looked up and then away, “Uh, my dad, Jess and I went out with Mr Sullivan and the police. We searched the woods but we didn't find anything. They've organized a search party first thing tomorrow morning.” He stood up, “How are you doing?”

Lana shrugged, “Spent the afternoon at the sheriff's station telling them what I saw. They kept looking at me like I was crazy.” She took a seat.

“I don't think you're... crazy.”

Lana smiled, “How are you holding up?”

He rubbed his hands together, “I keep wishing Chloe would just walk up those steps. I never appreciated how much she meant to me until now. The thought of never seeing her again-”

She put a hand on his arm, “Clark. You can't think that way.”

He smiled, “You know, I remember the first time I met her. It was sixth grade. She'd just transferred from Metropolis and I was assigned to show her around. The first thing she wanted to know was where she could buy a copy of the _Planet_ so she could keep in touch with civilization.” Lana chuckled, that sounded like Chloe who had never stopped being a city girl. “When she found out I lived on a farm, she insisted I invite her over to experience it first-hand. I think she thought I was Amish. When I brought her up here, she just kissed me, right out of the blue.”

“Why'd she do that?” Lana asked.

“She said ‘I know you've been thinking about that all day, so I figured we'd get it out of the way and be friends.’” Clark smiled fondly. “That was my first kiss.” He always thought it was funny because he hadn’t been thinking about it kissing her that day but after the kiss he’d thought about it for a while but Lana had always dominated his thoughts.

She smiled, “It's nice it was with someone you still care about. We're gonna see her again, Clark.” Lana got up to leave and gasped as she started to have another vision. She saw a windmill and a hole in the ground. She saw Chloe in a coffin being put into the hole and being buried.

Clark went to her side, “Lana?

“I just saw her again!” Lana panted upset by what she’d seen.

“Chloe? Where?”

“Buried. She's still alive.” Lana said quickly.

“Did you see where she was?”

Lana shook her head, “I'm not sure, but there was a windmill, a big one.”

“She must be on Chandler's field. I'll get help.” Clark ran out.

* * *

Chloe was in the coffin, a green glowstick by her head, and she started to fade out of consciousness as started to run out of air.

Clark super speeded into the field. He looked around and then looked up at the mill. He super speeded up the ladder to look around. He looked through the ground with x-ray vision and saw Chloe in the coffin. He super speeded to her, punched through the ground, and pulled the coffin up and ripped off the lid.

“Chloe? Chloe!” He shouted desperately, fear clear in his voice. _(Please be alright.)_

She took a breath and her eyelashes fluttered.

Clark breathed a sigh of relief as she opened her eyes, “Chloe, it's okay. Everything's okay.”

Chloe started crying, “Clark, Clark. I knew it was you. It's always you.”

They hugged as someone watched them from the bushes.

* * *

Chloe was on the phone in her hospital room, “Thanks, I appreciate that.” She saw Clark and Lana came in, “Oh, I gotta go. Some real people just came in. Okay, bye.” She hung up. “Hi.”

Lana smiled, “Hi.”

“Who was that?” Clark asked nodding at the phone.

She grinned, “The _Daily Planet_.”

“I thought you missed your appointment for the internship.” Lana said.

Chloe smiled, “I did. They were calling about an interview.”

“Are you gonna do it?” Clark asked.

Chloe shook her head, “Ah, I've always wanted my name in the _Daily Planet_ , but not like this. Besides, I figure that the Torch could use an exclusive, which I will write as soon as I get out of here.” She waved at the bed and the IV line.

Clark went and took a seat on her bed and asked, “Chloe, do you remember anything?”

“I remember… tripping on some metal rails and I remember hundreds of teddy bears hanging from the ceiling.” Her voice faltered, “Anyway, that's where I was kept until I...” She started to cry. “I'm sorry, you guys. Flashback. I can still hear the dirt falling on the coffin. Sorry. If you hadn't found me, I don't know where I'd be.”

“Don't thank me. Thank Lana.” Clark said looking at their friend who had stood silently.

Chloe smiled, “Yeah, you know, I got to hand it to you, you sure picked a perfect time to take a walk on the weird side.”

Lana grinned.

“You should get some rest,” Clark said.

She nodded and Clark went to stand and leave but she grabbed his hand. “Clark, um, would you mind sticking around for a little while? Whoever did this is still out there.”

Clark patted her hand, sitting back down, “Of course not. I'll stay here as long as you need me to.” He’d come so close to losing her forever that he was glad he had an excuse to stay with her.

Chloe nodded, “Thanks.”

Lana looked at their hands uncomfortably and then said, “Okay, well, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow.”

Chloe waved, “Bye, Lana.”

Clark nodded, “Okay.”

“Bye.” Lana left the room. She looked back in through the window and saw Clark touch Chloe's face, tucking her behind her ear. Chloe was looking at Clark like he hung the moon and stars and he was touching her as if she was made of glass. She shook her head, reminding herself that she’d missed her chance and she had Whitney. She continued to walk away and she had a vision of herself from the back. She turned around and no one was there.

* * *

Clark walked up to where his father and Jessica were putting bales of hay onto the truck.

“Hey. Glad you could join us. How late were you at the hospital?” Jonathan asked.

“All night. I snuck in after visiting hours.”

“I'm sure Chloe appreciated that,” Jessica said, grinning at her brother.

Clark blushed bashfully, “I'm just worried that the person who did this to her is still out there.”

“Clark, you got her back safe and sound. That's what's important.” Jonathan reminded him, as he hefted a bale down while the twins easily picked up a bale in each hand.

“Not without Lana, I wouldn't have.”

“Hey, she hasn't had any more visions, has she?” Jonathan asked.

“No,” Clark said.

“I think they're connected to the gas pipe explosion. That's when they started.” Jessica said, she’d been sceptical at first but Lana wasn’t one to make up stories and she’d seen her reaction at the Talon and there was the vision that had led Clark right to Chloe.

Clark considered her theory and nodded, “We can check that out.”

Jonathan shook his head, “No, let the police do it. It's their job.”

“I just wish I knew whose eyes she was seeing through,” Clark said thoughtfully.

“What you need to focus on right now is getting this hay put away.”

“So you've had a night to sleep on it. What are you gonna do with Lex's check?” Clark asked as he leaned against the truck. Jessica looked expectedly at their father too.

“I might be stubborn, but I'm not blind.” He said and the twins grinned. “Yeah, I had a talk with your mom. She’s cashing it as we speak.”

Someone watched them through binoculars as they worked.

* * *

A field was full of workers digging and investigating while Lex was speaking to one of the workers and signed a paper on a clipboard.

Moments later Dr. Harris walked up to Lex with a plastic bag.

“Lex, you've got to see this.” Lex looked at it. “You understand what this could mean.”

“More than you know. I want you to handle all the tests personally, then report directly to me.”

He looked at the field pensively. He’d been going to dismiss the man’s story of a ship but it nagged at him, the meteor rocks and their strange properties. And now he’d found something but what?

* * *

It was late when Whitney entered the Talon and watched Lana cleaning up. He thought she was the most beautiful girl he knew.

“Hey.”

Lana looked over and smiled, “Hey.”

“How you feeling?” He asked as she walked over to him.

“Better. At least the nightmares seemed to have stopped. I'm glad you came by.”

“I got caught up at the store, went home early, started going through some of my dad's things.”

“You sure you're ready for that?” Lana asked concerned, her parents had been dead for years and looking at their things was painful for her.

He smiled, “It's okay. It actually brought back some nice memories. And I found this.” Whitney put a small box on the table and opened it, revealing three army medals.

Lana tucked her hair behind her ears and stared at the metals surprised. “These were your father's?”

“Yeah. I knew he served in Vietnam, but he never talked about it.”

“Do you know what they're for?” She asked running her fingers over them.

Whitney nodded, “Yeah. They keep a registry on the internet. The Silver Star is for exceptional valour. He rescued three men in his unit during the fire fight. He was wounded, but he wouldn't leave his men behind.”

Lana smiled and nodded, “Sounds like your dad. I wonder why he never told you.”

“Maybe he just did. You know, you win a couple football games and people start calling you a hero and it feels good, but …” Whitney said thoughtfully, “maybe he's just trying to tell me that throwing a ball isn't the only way to do something important with your life.”

* * *

Clark and Jessica were in the _Torch_ when Chloe came in.

“Hey.”

“Chloe, why aren't you at home sleeping?” Clark scolded her.

“If I fall asleep, I'll have nightmares, so I figure the best thing to do is keep busy. God knows you left enough of a mess for me to clean up.”

“Well, I'm glad you're here,” Clark said making her smile.

Whitney walked in.

Chloe looked at him surprise; she didn’t know the jock even knew where the Torch was. “Whitney. You sure you're in the right place?”

“Clark called, said he needed my help.”

Clark gestured at Jessica, “We think we’ve figured out how Lana got her visions. It was the explosion.”

Chloe looked confused, “You think the blast somehow caused them?”

“It was more than that. It connected her with someone at the accident.” Jessica said from where she sat at a computer.

“Leaping tall theories in a single bound. How did you arrive at this one?” Chloe asked crossing her arms.

“Well, apparently there were meteor rocks at the explosion, and I found this article.” Jessica handed Chloe a paper.

Whitney stepped behind her to read over her shoulder. Chloe read out the title, “The De Kretser Syndrome?” She passed Whitney his own page.

“It's kind of like a post-traumatic stress disorder. There were several cases reported during the London Blitz.” Jessica said.

Chloe read out, “‘Some people who were huddled in shelters would find themselves psychically linked after a bomb hit nearby.’ Okay, I'm sold.”

Whitney looked down at the page he had, “According to this, it's in times of stress, anger, or excitement that triggers the visions.”

Clark nodded and asked Whitney, “Who was around Lana after the explosion?”

“Myself and two deputies, Watts and Vertigo.”

Clark looked at Chloe, “They were with your dad when we told him about Lana's vision.”

Chloe nodded, “He probably called them himself. They’re in a bowling league together.”

“Whitney, which one got to her first?” Clark asked looking at Whitney.

He shook his head trying to remember, “It's tough to say. It all happened so fast. You think one of those cops kidnapped Chloe?”

“Who would suspect a cop? We have to warn Lana. If one of those guy's is the kidnapper, he knows that Lana's seeing through his eyes.” Clark said.

“Great. I'll drive.” Whitney said.

Chloe stopped him, “Um, that's okay. We'll take my car.” The twins nodded in agreement and followed Chloe.

“Hey, I’m not that bad,” Whitney protested as he followed after them.

* * *

Lana came down from the upper level of the Talon when Deputy Vertigo came in.

“Miss Lang. I know it's late, but I just wanted to ask you a few more questions.”

“I'm surprised you found the time.” She said sarcastically.

“I know I deserved that.” Vertigo looked regretful.

Lana shrugged, “Do you want a cup of coffee?”

“Sure.”

“'Kay.”

Lana went toward the bar and but gasped as another vision came of someone entering the Talon. Her view comes up behind Vertigo, and a hand punched him in the face, knocking him out. She saw herself from behind as the man in the mask walked up behind her. She turned around.

“Aaaah!”

* * *

Clark, Jessica, Whitney, and Chloe arrived in the Talon to find Vertigo coming round. They helped him into a chair.

“Where's Lana?” Whitney asked worriedly.

Vertigo rubbed his cheek, “I don't know, she was here. The guy must have grabbed her.”

“I'm gonna check the back,” Whitney ran past Clark.

“Deputy, where's your partner tonight?” Clark asked, if it wasn’t Vertigo then it had to be his partner.

Vertigo looked surprised, “Gary? Uh, he's working a second job at the carnival grounds. He's a security guard.”

Clark looked at Chloe, “You said you saw stuffed animals and train tracks.”

Chloe nodded, “The carnival's closed this time of year. It's a perfect place to hide someone.”

“Call the Sheriff.” The twins said and quickly left the Talon.

* * *

Lana was tied up in the room with the teddy bears, her hands and feet were bound. “Hello? Hello? Help! Somebody, please help me!”

“No one can hear you. How did you see through my eyes?”

Lana turned to see a man dressed in black across the room, “I don't know.” He came toward her and she recognized him, “Deputy Watts, why are you doing this?”

“I never wanted to hurt Chloe. I didn't even want money. I wanted to rescue her.” Watts explained urgently.

“You kidnapped Chloe so you could take credit for finding her?” Lana asked in disbelief.

“I could have been a good cop! The best cop this town's ever seen! This case would've made my career!” He yelled at her making her cry in fear.

He turned away, “But it doesn't matter now. I can still be the hero.”

“What are you going to do?” Lana asked.

“Solve your murder.” Watts took his gun out of the holster.

She held out her bound hands, crying, “No. Please, please don't do this.”

Watts cocked the gun.

Clark and Jessica super speed into the carnival grounds. They looked around with x-ray vision and saw Watts pointing a gun at Lana.

“Lana.” Clark whispered and superspeeded into the room, Jessica a step behind him, as Watts squeezed the trigger.

Lana had turned away, throwing herself flat against the ground.

The bullet came out in slow motion as the world around the twins slowed down them, Clark reached out, stopping the bullet with his hand. It bounced up to a mirror above Lana, shattering it, and the twins jumped onto her to shield her from the glass.

They glanced behind them to see Watts had run away.

“Lana, you all right?” Clark asked as her sat up while Jessica was taking of the tape that bound her feet and Clark took care of her wrists.

“Clark,” Lana looked around, “it's Watts. Deputy Watts.”

“Stay here.” Clark told Lana and exchanged a look with Jessica and they both headed off to find the deputy.

Watts was running through the carnival grounds, he could hear police sirens, and ducked behind a crate.

“It's over, Watts.”

He turned to find the twins behind him.

Watts shot them several times in the chest, having no effect.

Watts stared, “What the hell are you?”

Clark picked him up and threw him at the ticket booth as cop cars drove up. The twins super speeded away. Lana, still in the room, saw the cop cars through Watts' eyes. The cops get out and pointed their guns at him. The twins went back to where Lana was.

“Lana.” Clark whispered as they came through the door and saw her expression, and they ran to her side.

The Cop yelled to Watts, “Freeze! Drop the gun!”

“Aaaah!!!” Watts raised the gun to fire and the cop fired at him. Lana saw the bullet coming straight at her view, and when it hit, everything went black.

A while later Jessica and Clark, with his arm around Lana came outside to meet up with the cops and someone watched them through binoculars.

It was Roger Nixon.

* * *

The next morning breakfast at the Kent table was interrupted as Jonathan swore loudly as he was reading the _Ledger_.

“Jonathan?”

He started reading out, “‘ _Reportedly Lex Luthor is considering buying the Miller's Field for a pilot agricultural project, but he wanted to test the soil first. Standard operating procedure. Which meant men with metal detectors and Hasmet suits went over every inch of the field._

_When asked Lex Luthor said, ‘To be honest, we learned there may have been a major meteor strike on the site. Of course, there's no proof the meteors are actually harmful, but you're well aware, LuthorCorp's environmental record's taken some serious hits in recent weeks. Better safe than sorry_.’”

“What? People test the land all the time.” Clark asked confused as to why their parents looked worried.

"I know that, Clark. But this field is where your ship crashed down. If Lex's scientists find anything out here, they could trace it right back to you.”

“Only if we’re stupid and get Lex suspicious. If we show an interest or get angry with what he’s doing he’s going to ask himself why.” Jessica said pointedly looked at Clark and her father. They were the impulsive Kents. “It’s been years, as long as we’re careful it doesn’t matter what they find they won’t be able to trace it to us.”

Martha agreed with her daughter, “Jessica’s right.”

* * *

Chloe walked slowly into the Kent’s barn and saw Clark throwing hay into the stables.

His white shirt tight enough to show off his muscled abs, his arms flexing with each heave of his arms, wide broad shoulders tapered down to a narrow waist and the worn jeans showed off his tight ass and long legs. She always forgot how muscled he was from doing farmwork. Mostly because she was often distracted by his handsome face; he had high cheekbones, a strong square chiselled jaw and full lips with perfect straight white teeth that looked like they should be in a toothpaste ad. His thick shiny jet-black hair was ruffled almost curling a little around his face… but it was the eyes that kept drawing you in. Such a vivid penetrating blue, she’d never seen another pair like it, even Jessica’s eyes despite being his twin didn’t have his eyes though hers were just as unusual.

“Your mom told me you'd be out here.”

Clark looked over and grinned, “Hey. I haven't seen that smile all week. What's up?”

“Well, I've got good news. The _Daily Planet_ called and I got an internship.” Chloe said giddily.

“That's great!” He hugged her tightly, “You didn't even have to interview.”

“I know. Well, they read my article in the _Ledger_ on the kidnapping cop and I guess my work spoke for itself.”

He grinned, “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.”

Clark smile faded a little as he realized what the internship meant. “So, I guess that means you'll spend the summer in Metropolis.”

“Yeah. Will you come visit me?” She asked hopefully.

“Yeah, of course.” He assured her quickly. “I would never pass up an opportunity to see you in your natural habitat.”

They both paused and there was an awkward silence.

Then Chloe said, “Well, I-I just wanted you to be the first to know, so um, I'll see ya. Bye.” She turned to go.

Clark jumped forward, “Uh, Chloe.”

She turned back looking at him expectantly.

Clark managed to stumble over the words to ask, “Um, uh, do you have plans for the Spring Formal?”

Her heart started beating faster in anticipation. “Not at the moment.” Chloe smiled, looking hopeful at him.

“I was hoping, uh,” He swallowed nervously, “I was hoping you'd go with me... As my date.”

Chloe’s took a deep breath calming herself, while inside she was jumping up and down, and said, “I would love to, Clark.” The smile she gave him was absolutely radiant _._ “Now I'm gonna go before my good karma runs out.”

He called her back, “Chloe. I'm sorry I didn't ask sooner.”

Chloe smiled, “It's okay. It was worth the wait.” She left with a bounce to her step.

Clark nodded, grinning happily to himself.

* * *

Clark and Jessica were in the loft late at night when Lex came up the steps.

Clark greeted him, “Hey, Lex. What are you doing here?”

“Came for a visit.”

“Sorry we couldn’t speak to you when you came by it’s been a little hectic the last few days.” Jessica said.

“I heard about Chloe and Lana, they ok?”

“Getting there,” Clark said.

“We read that you’re considering buying Miller's Field.” Jessica said casually. “Everyone’s been talking about the hazmats and stuff. A little over the top don’t you think?”

“With the meteor rocks I don’t think you can too careful.” Lex shrugged, and the twins glanced at each other warily. “You don’t believe me.”

“We know you get obsessed about things. Like the car accident. I find it hard to believe you'd waste your time supervising a routine land survey if that's what it was.” Jessica said.

“My life changed when the meteors hit and I need to know why.” Lex insisted.

“You can't let it go?” Clark asked.

“This isn't some empty emotional quest, Clark, it's about finding the truth.”

“The truth?” Clark repeated.

“I found a man. He said something besides the meteors came down that day.”

“Like what?” Jessica asked.

“A ship.” He said seriously.

“And you believe him?” Jessica said, trying to sound disbelieving of the idea.

“I listened. Chances are he's just another crackpot, but I'd be remiss if I didn't check it out.”

“And when the next story comes up, you'll be sure to check that one out too.” Clark joked, trying to deflect Lex.

“Clark...”

“When are you going to be able to put your past behind you?” He asked.

Lex turned to look out the barn door and up at the midnight sky. “Take a look at the stars, Clark. Some of them have been extinguished for thousands of years, but their light is only reaching us now. The past is always influencing the present. I can't change that. All I can do is try to understand it.”

“If you’re looking behind then you’re missing where you’re walking and where you’re heading to.” Jessica said quietly.

Lex looked back at her thoughtfully recognizing that she had a point but was determined to continue investigating.

* * *

Lex was in his study when Dr. Harris came in, knocking on the door as he passed, “Lex. Where's that crop duster of yours? I wanted to talk to him.”

“He seems to have disappeared.”

“Maybe your visit scared him.” Dr. Harris suggested.

“Something or someone did. What do you have for me?” He asked.

Dr. Harris held up the bag with the metal disc in it and took a seat in front of Lex, “The preliminary results of the fragment we recovered.”

“So, what is it?”

Dr. Harris opened the bag and pulled out a small octagonal piece of metal. “Well, all I can tell you is what it is not.”

“I don't like riddles, Doctor.”

“Then this object will make you profoundly unhappy. To be honest, Lex,” He put it on the desk, “there is nothing like this alloy on this earth.”

Lex leaned forward and looked at the metal thoughtfully.

In the Kent storm cellar there was an indentation on the side of the space ship that was the very same octagonal shape.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 23**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason I wrote this episode was because you find the key.  
> I think Lex would be a bit suspicious when Jonathan gives back the check because he’s digging in someone’s else’s field with permission. All Jonathan is doing is drawing more attention which is risky isn’t it? So I made him cash it before he found out what Lex was doing and changed how he found out. Plus there’s the fact that trucks and equipment have a habit of getting broken around the twins and yet it was always replaced in the next episode. I want to build up Lex’s suspicions a little slower.
> 
> Any ideas as to how Nixon shadows the twins despite their using superspeed to see them get shot? I followed the episode because I couldn’t figure out another way of writing it and it was holding me up to posting the chapter.
> 
> Can I just ask, would you stand there like a complete idiot while there’s a shaking gas pipe right next to you while telling others to run, watching them start running?  
> And isn’t is strange she can’t remember the windmill she only climbed up a few episodes ago.  
> Quick reminder - Dr Hamilton was changed to Dr Harris.
> 
> Jessica has a date to the prom but it’s not a date-date, it’s a friend’s thing. I wasn’t quite happy with the way it came out but she needed a date to the prom but not a potential love interest. If you have any ideas pass ‘em along.
> 
> Chloe’s been in Smallville for five or six years, 8th grade would have made her thirteen wouldn’t it (English school work different so I might be wrong) and she’s supposed to be fifteen now, math doesn’t add up so I changed it so they met when they were 11yrs.
> 
> PHOENIX FURY.


	24. Chapter 24

* * *

From outside the LuthorCorp plant Lex watched LuthorCorp Helicopter slowly lowering to the landing pad, making his black trenchcoat billow behind him. Lionel Luthor flashed his son a wolf like grin as the helicopter landed and he got out, walking briskly toward Lex.

“Beautiful day, isn't it?” Lionel said loudly to be heard over the helicopter.

“So far, but they're calling for storms later,” Lex said also speaking loudly to be heard.

Both men turned and headed toward a set of stairs that leads to an outdoor platform.

“Well, you know the heartland - some things can change in a minute!” Lionel said, and Lex rolled his eyes, as if his father knew anything about living outside the city.

The two men began climbing the flight of stairs.

“Is everyone assembled?” Lionel asked.

“24 hours isn't a lot of notice. Do you plan on giving me the heads up as to the nature of your remarks?”

“Just one of my customary motivational speeches you've heard hundreds of times.” Lionel reached the landing and greeted Gabe Sullivan with a handshake. “How are you?”

Gabe smiled, “How are you doing?”

“Good to see you.” Lionel said to various other managers assembled on the landing. “Good morning. Good to see you. Good morning. Fire up the troops!”

Lionel started up a shorter flight of stairs toward a large platform, with Lex in tow.

“The plant made a profit this quarter for the first time in two years. My people are expecting a pat on the back and they deserve to get it.” Lex said.

“I'll try not to disappoint them.” Lionel said and then came out onto the platform to the sound of cheers. He raised his hands, waving in a victory like pose. In front of the platform sit the employees of LuthorCorp Plant Three, cheering and waving to Lionel. Lionel headed toward a podium in the center of the platform as Lex and the other managers fan out behind him.

“Thank you. Thank you.” Lionel adjusted the mic while the cheers die down. “As most of you know, you've all worked extremely hard this past year and you should all be proud of yourselves.”

The crowd cheered and applauded. Lionel made hand motion to quiet the crowd, while Lex looked out on his employees proudly, clapping along with them.

“Just as a ship can only follow the course set by its captain, any business is only as good as its leadership.”

Lex glanced at his father in surprise, as he didn't expect his father to comment on Lex's leadership in his remarks.

“Due to management failures beyond your control, this plant will be closing, effective immediately.”

The crowd jeered angrily and booed, while Lex just stared at his father, the earlier surprise on Lex's face giving way to shock.

“Good luck to all of you.” With that, Lionel swiftly turned and headed toward the steps, Lex quickly followed him. The crowd quite agitated and upset behind them.

Lex followed his father, furious, “You just fired 2500 people and blamed it on me.”

Lionel seemed completely unconcerned and unrepentant. “One day you'll thank me, Lex. Smallville isn't in your future. It's just a brief chapter in your biography.”

“Don't do this!”

“We live in a meritocracy, Lex. The weak get left behind. The plant wasn't producing. I had no other option.”

“Spare me the corporate barbarian spiel! Those people have husbands and wives, children, mortgages!” Lex said angrily.

Lionel headed toward the helicopter, “We're in business to make profits, not friends! You can't let your emotions get in the way of making tough decisions.”

“Don't lecture me about letting emotions get in the way! This plant was showing a profit. You're only shutting it down because I wouldn't go work for you in Metropolis!” Lex shouted angrily, and not just to be heard over the helicopter.

“Lex, you may have felt that you found a home here, but you were mistaken! This was just your training ground.” Lionel started toward the helicopter. “Well, your training is over!”

Lex looked on, his face one of anger and disbelief.

His father opened the door to the helicopter, “You're coming home, son!”

With that, Lionel climbed inside and the helicopter takes off, leaving Lex standing there, clenching his jaw in anger, looking again at the grey sky as the helicopter flew away.

* * *

“Black or red?” Clark asked his sister as they walked down the hallway at school.

“Either.”

“You’re helpful.”

“Black is stylish, goes with everything. Whereas red will go with Chloe’s dress and is one of your favourite colours.”

“Pete! I need your opinion.” Clark tapped Pete on the shoulder and showed him some magazine pages. “Classic black or traditional red?”

“For what?” Pete asked as he walked with the twins.

“My tie-cummberband combo. I gotta get my tux order in today!” Clark said frustrated.

Pete grabbed the pages from Clark's hands, “If I were you, I'd stick with the traditional black. This is no time to get adventurous.”

Clark took the pages back, “You're right.”

Lana came up from around the corner and walked up behind the boys, hearing the end of their conversation. “I don't know Clark. Red always looks good on you.”

Clark smiled, “Then red it is.”

Pete looked at Lana, “Thanks. Now I got to go make a call and change my order. Don't want people mistaking us for twins.”

Clark looked at his friend who was a head shorter then he was, with chocolate skin and short shaved black hair. “Yeah, because that happens all the time.”

Pete walked off, and the other three continue down the hall.

Lana laughed, “You seem really excited about the dance.”

Clark nodded, “I am. But between the tickets, renting the tux, and buying flowers, it gets expensive.”

“You should try finding the right dress.” Lana said dryly exchanging a look with Jessica.

“And the right shoes, and how to do your hair and nails,” Jessica listed.

Lana turned back to Clark, “I guess the limo's out.”

“I'm actually thinking of asking Lex if I can borrow his. Chloe said she doesn't care, but deep down I know she wants one. I'm trying to surprise her though, so keep it between us.”

She grinned, “My lips are sealed.”

Chloe, wearing an upset expression on her face, rushed toward the other three teens. Clark turned and saw her, and his expression instantly went from one of amusement to one of concern when he saw her face.

“Chloe?” Clark said concerned.

“They're closing the LuthorCorp Plant.”

* * *

The twins entered through the front door and came up behind their sitting on the couch in the living room, reading the newspaper.

“So you heard,” Jessica said, noticing the Ledger’s back page was a story on LuthorCorp, this one regarding the history of the plant.

Martha nodded and held up the paper. The bold headline informed them this is a special edition, and the lead story announced ‘ _LuthorCorp Plant To Close.’_ “The _Ledger_ rushed a special edition. They haven't done that since the meteor shower.”

Clark crossed the room, taking off his backpack and sitting across from his parents. “I talked to Chloe. She's pretty upset.” He said sadly.

Jonathan nodded, “I spoke to her father. He's in shock.”

“I don't blame him.” Martha said.

“How's this gonna affect us?” Jessica asked concerned.

“Well, that plant was Smallville's biggest employer. Shutting it down is gonna have a domino effect on everyone.” Martha explained.

Jonathan rubbed his face, “I can't believe that Lex would run the thing into the ground in less than a year.”

Clark and Jessica blinked, “Why are you blaming Lex? His dad closed the plant. Lex just...”

Jonathan interrupted, “Son, whatever issues Lionel Luthor has with his son have now cost half the town their jobs.”

“That isn’t Lex’s fault,” Jessica defended.

Clark meanwhile was getting annoyed with their father, “You should be happy then. It means Lex is going back to Metropolis and out of our lives.”

“The plant closing is going to hurt a lot of people, Clark.” Jonathan said angrily. “Now as much as I would like Lex out of our lives, I wouldn't wish that one anybody.”

Clark looked apologetic, “I know, Dad.” He got up from his seat and leaned against the fireplace mantle, “It's just...Lex cares about the town. He said he had big plans.”

“The road to hell is paved with good intentions.” Jonathan got up and left, as Clark and Jessica watched him go, thinking about what he said.

* * *

In an open field Whitney was walking behind Lana, covering her eyes with his hands, guiding her toward a surprise he had for her.

“Okay. Turn. We're almost there.”

Lana laughed, “All right. Okay.”

“Stop. Open your eyes.”

She stopped, and Whitney removed his hands from her eyes, and embraced her from behind as Lana looked around. Her eyes widened as she took in the romantic picnic Whitney has spread out before her, next to a pond in the field, flowers, strawberries, drinks chilling.

Lana looked impressed, “Wow.” She turned to him, puzzled, “Why are you being so mysterious?”

“Can't a guy plan a picnic for his girlfriend?”

Lana laughed, “I'm not complaining. It's just kind of spontaneous.”

The two sit down on the blanket.

“Are you saying I'm usually boring?” He joked.

She laughed again, “I'm saying this is very nice. I'm just wondering what the occasion is.”

Whitney presented his girlfriend with a rose, “It's to thank you for everything. It's been a difficult year, and you stood by me. I pushed you away, you could have made other choices, and you didn't.”

Lana smiled, “We've been together a long time. I would never abandon you when you needed me.”

“There's something I wanna tell you.” He said seriously and he turned and pulled something out of his backpack. As he's doing this, Lana continued talking nervously, internally panicking at his serious tone. _(Is he going to propose?)_

“Whitney...you know...ahem...maybe we should...”

Whitney retrieved what he's looking for, and turned to hand it to Lana. It's a folded piece of paper.

Lana looked seriously at Whitney, “What's this?”

“Read it.” He said nervously.

She unfolded the letter, at the top of the stationary, the letterhead read ‘ _United States Marine Corps’_. “The United States Marine Corps?”

Whitney was excited but nervous, “I enlisted. I think it's the right thing for me to do.”

Lana continued to stare at the letter in shock.

“When I found my dad's medals, I felt he was telling me which path I should take.”

She looked at him, “You can't do this for your father...”

Whitney shook his head, “I'm not. I'm doing it for us.”

Lana looked shocked.

“Please. Don't be mad.”

She shook her head as she went back to staring at the letter, “It's just so fast, you know? I need some time to process it.”

“I don't have a lot of time.”

She looked up and met Whitney's eyes, upset.

“I ship out for basic training Saturday night.”

Lana's jaw dropped. “What about graduation?”

“The only thing I'm gonna miss in Smallville is you.” He paused, “Will you wait for me?”

Lana just stared at Whitney, unsure of what to say.

* * *

The twins were waiting for Lex in his study but they’d noticed a small metal octagonal disc on Lex’s desk.

Jessica reached out and picked it up looking closely at the small engraved symbols. The twins looked at it and then shared a look. They were similar to the symbols on their ship. The disc was also the same shape as an indentation on the ship’s side and looked to be made out of the same material.

It was a part of their ship.

Clark swallowed nervously and the twins glanced around, unsure of what to do.

Lex entered the study carrying some folders of work, “Hey, I got your messages... but I've been having a bad day.” He crossed around and went behind his desk.

“Nice paperweight.” Jessica said.

Lex saw her holding the disc. “Yeah. Very unique. Sure you can afford being seen with the town pariah?”

Jessica reluctantly set the disc down, smiled slightly, “We'll take our chances.” They sat across from Lex's desk and they turned serious, “What happened Lex?”

“The two theories seem to be...I either ran the plant into the ground through incompetence, or did it deliberately so I could go back to Metropolis.”

Clark leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, “Your dad already offered you a job in Metropolis. Just tell people the truth.”

“Then I get stuck with the incompetence rap. Being reviled is the lesser evil.”

Clark sat back, “I guess you're going back to Metropolis then.”

Lex leaned forward on his desk, “That's why my father orchestrated his coup, but this isn't over.”

“You have a plan?” Jessica said, noting an almost calculating eager look on Lex’s face.

“Maybe.” Lex stared off, looking pensive, as the twins watched him.

“You have a lot of work to do.” They got up to leave Lex to his work.

Lex looked up, “Hey, thanks for stopping by. It means a lot.”

“What are friends for?”

Lex gave them a small smile as they turned to leave. As they walked out, Lex picked up the disc and studied it for a moment, sighing. He then opened a compartment in a small box on his desk and placed the disc inside for safekeeping. He had to concentrate on trying to save the jobs of his employees.

* * *

Clark entered the _Torch_ 's office and found Chloe working on a computer. “I thought I'd find you here.”

“My dad and I can't really do the whole depressed thing together, so...”

He reached over to grab a chair turning it so he could sit down facing her, “You know, if you're not up for Saturday night, I understand.”

She turned quickly to look at Clark incredulously, “Are you kidding me? It's the only thing I have to look forward to right now.” She got up to put some papers in a file cabinet. “Besides, I want to enjoy all the quaint Smallville High customs while I still can.”

“Why? Where are you going?”

“My dad's talking about moving us back to Metropolis. Permanently.” Chloe said matter of factly. It was funny when she first moved to Smallville all she wanted was to go back to Metropolis and now all she wanted was to stay in Smallville.

He got up from his chair upset, “What about the _Torch_ and all your friends?”

Chloe tried to brush him off, “I can't even think about that right now.”

She tried to cross the office quickly, but Clark reached out and stopped her. “Hey!”

She sighed, “Clark, I'm not exactly psyched about having to fight my way through the high school hierarchy all over again.”

Clark gave her a sympathetic smile.

“You're gonna miss me, right?”

Clark was insulted she even had to ask, “You even have to ask?”

“Just promise me Saturday night is gonna be great.”

He smiled and promised, “It'll be a night you won't forget.”

Chloe returned his smile, before reaching out and picking a piece of lint off his shirt. They continued to smile at each other.

* * *

Inside Lex's study Gabe Sullivan and several other managers from the plant came in. Lex greeted them as he entered the room.

“I appreciate you coming. My father doesn't know about this meeting, and I'd like to keep it that way.” Lex walked behind his desk, “When I first came here, people assumed I was just another glaring example of nepotism - unskilled and promoted over the heads of the more competent and deserving. But I'd like to think the people in this room feel differently. If we can raise the capital for an employee lead buy-out, we can keep the plant running.”

Lex handed a folder containing his proposal to the managers.

“Buyout?” One of the mangers repeated.

“I can raise nearly 90% of the capital.”

“What about the rest? We're supposed to mortgage our houses?” Another Manager asked looking dubious.

“It's a risk, I know, but in exchange, the investors will become minority owners.”

“Doesn't your father control the board? What makes you think he's gonna go along with a buyout?” Gabe asked.

Lex looked confident, “I know a couple of members I can convince, and I don't need a unanimous decision. I'm offering you the chance to take control of your own destiny. Stand with me, and we will win.”

* * *

The Talon sign lit up against the night sky, the display sign declared it the home of ‘ _Smallville's Best Cappuccino_.’ A couple of kids filtered out as Clark came in, obviously upset. He leaned against the wall, lost in thought.

Lana, looked up from clearing tables, saw him. “Clark? Out wandering the streets of Smallville?”

She smiled, but Clark doesn't return the smile as he sighed and walked over to sit on the steps leading to the balcony. Lana went over concerned, “What is it?”

“I just...uh...found out that Chloe might be leaving for good. I'm not sure I really believe it's true.” Clark sat down on the steps.

“Know what you mean,” Lana sat on a chair across from Clark.

Clark looked at her in surprise, “You do?”

She took a deep breath, “Whitney's going off to join the Marines.”

Clark stared for a second. Sometimes he forgot that Whitney was in the graduating class. Whitney was old enough to go and die for his country though not old enough to drink. It surprised him that Whitney was going to join the marines, considering the jock was a self-absorbed spoiled brat. “That's intense.”

“He told me he was doing it for us...and asked if I'd wait for him.”

Clark looked at her in surprise, “Really. What did you say?”

Lana laughed disbelievingly, “Nothing. I kind of just stood there in stunned silence. One day he's worried about his English paper, and the next he's putting on a uniform and saving the world.”

“So you didn't commit?”

She glanced down, “I told him I wasn't sure.” She didn’t think long distance relationships worked, that if you were out of sight then you were out of mind. She was just fifteen and if she was honest she knew Whitney was not ‘ _the_ _one_ ’ for her. She’d been going to break up with him but his father had died and she hadn’t been able to abandon him when he needed her.

“When's he head out?”

She looked down at her hands, “Saturday night.”

“I guess you don't have to worry about your dress,” He said dryly.

Clark's joke worked as Lana laughed.

“I can't believe both Whitney and Chloe are gonna be out of our lives.” She said emotionally. She felt of two minds about Chloe and Whitney leaving, sad they would be gone but also a little relieved since she knew without Whitney and Chloe there was a chance for her and Clark.

“Me neither.”

“I guess we get left behind Clark.” Lana said matter of factly.

Clark and Lana just stare at each other sadly.

* * *

A fencepost was pounded into the ground with great force. Clark and Jessica were in one of the farm’s fields, planting posts for a fence into the ground or rather Clark walked back and forth, grabbing fenceposts out of the back of the pickup truck, then driving them into the ground angrily. After a few posts, he stopped and sighed, leaning against a post and thinking about what had him upset.

“You finished with your anger management therapy?”

He looked over at his sister as she leaned against the truck watching him.

“She’s my friend too; you’re not the only one who’s going to miss her.”

“It feels like everything is changing. Whitney’s leaving to be a marine, Chloe’s leaving, the plant’s closing and we have no idea what that means.”

“Yeah,” She agreed, “but that’s life unfortunately. Getting upset is not very helpful.”

Clark snorted. Jessica worked hard to control her emotions, because when she lost control of them, like letting her anger get the better of her, she tended to lose control of her abilities and break things. He sometimes envied how calm she seemed but he knew underneath the surface was a different story.

“Enjoy the time you have with her and you can keep in touch. Now let’s go get something to eat, that always cheers you up.”

He smiled and went over and grabbed his jacket off the roof of the truck, pulling it on. Jessica put up the tailgate and climbed into the passenger side of the truck as Clark climbed inside the driver’s side. He shut his door and started the truck.

As Clark turned the key on the truck, the engine turned over and then the truck exploded into a massive fireball, quickly engulfing the entire truck in flames and a huge fireball from the explosion billowed into the sky, black smoke everywhere.

The truck doors flew off with great force, and the twins calmly stepped from the truck, their jackets were a little charred from the flames but they were physically unharmed, and walked away from the burning truck.

Their faces were covered with soot as they turned and stared at what was left of the truck.

Parked nearby Roger Nixon held a camcorder in one hand, which was filming Clark and Jessica staring at the burning truck and in the other held a detonator.

* * *

Clark came down from his room, clean and buttoning up a clean blue flannel shirt. “What do you think caused the explosion?”

Martha and Jonathan approached him as he reached the bottom of the stairs. “Son, my guess is it was a leaky fuel line. The fumes must have ignited the fertilizer in the back of the truck. I'm sorry. I should have checked it better.”

“I'm just glad we were in the cab and not one of you guys.” Jessica said coming down the stairs dressed in a red top and jeans and braiding her wet hair.

Martha hugged the twins tightly, “Oh!”

The twins hugged her back and then stepped back, glancing at each other, “The truth is, we barely felt the heat this time. And the debris didn't leave any bruises.”

Martha and Jonathan shared a concerned look.

“As you get older, your body must be getting stronger.” Martha guessed.

Clark looked surprised, and looked to Jonathan, who simply nodded. “Great just great,” Jessica muttered making Clark smirk since Jessica broke more stuff then he did with her powers.

* * *

In his study Lex sat in a leather chair, his feet propped up on the matching ottoman in front of him. His laptop open on his lap, and he rubbed his temple as he read the screen, an email with the subject "Crisis" …

_..rebel, prompting Alexander to march on their city. Calmer heads do not prevail. Alexander seizes the "opportunity" to send a powerful statement to the rest of his empire. he and his armies kill six thousand Thebans, demolish the city and sell the 30,000 survivors into slavery. Scorched earth, Lex. That was how Alexander the Great chose to inaugurate his reign at what my college history professor liked to call the modern empire's birthplace. But that is only history. Now you have a choice between seizing the opportunity or fleeing from the danger. What you do will define your regime, as Alexander's actions defined his for generations to come._

Lex smiled for a second and swallowed hard, before pushing a button and switching the screen over to some standard spreadsheets...not a moment too soon, as Lionel threw open the doors to the study.

“What? You're not in a hurry to pack?” Lionel said sarcastically looking around, holding his arms out.

He sighed, “That's because I'm not leaving.”

“Accept your fate, Lex. It's time to move on.”

“I'm forcing a vote of the board of directors to accept an employee lead buy-out of the plant.” Lex said matter of factly.

Lionel laughed as he poured himself a drink, “What are you going to do? Convince the employees to take out a second mortgage?” He said in mock surprise. “Cash in their IRA's.”

“Something like that.”

“Even if you sell all your stock and drain your trust fund, you still come up short, Lex. What are you going to do about the rest of the money, hmm?” Lionel crossed the room to stand behind Lex. Lex quickly closed his laptop so Lionel couldn't see the screen and Lionel half-sat on the back of the chair.

“Take the buyout now and you can keep your dignity.” Lionel laughed. “It's more than you left me.”

“That's very gracious of you, son. You might want to look at this first.” Lionel pulled several folded papers from his suit pocket and tossed them onto Lex's lap. Lex unfolded them and read them as Lionel got up from the back of the chair and stood in the center of the room, sipping his drink and looking out the window behind Lex's desk.

Lex didn’t look surprised, “You've bought the Smallville Savings and Loan.”

“Go ahead. Lead your buy-out. But remember, I own your employees mortgages. As soon as they begin missing payments, I won't hesitate to foreclose on each and every one of them.” Lex just smiled, annoyed, and rubbed his eyebrow as Lionel talked. “They'll be homeless, and it'll be your fault. You ready to accept that kind of responsibility?”

Lex remained silent, rubbing his eyebrow as if he has a Lionel induced headache and studying the deed to the bank.

“If you're going to take me on, son, you're going to have to bring your game up to a whole different level.”

Lex just gave Lionel a small, annoyed smile.

* * *

In a stairway in Smallville High, bustling with students.

“Chloe! Where have you been all day?” Clark saw Chloe coming down the stairs and met her on the half-landing and they descended the stairs together.

“I just went to pick up my dress.”

“We have a problem.”

She looked dismayed. “You can't go.”

“I just can't pick you up. My transportation kind of went up in flames.” Clark explained. “I was gonna ask Lex if I could borrow his limo, but with all the plant craziness...”

Chloe looked relieved that was the problem, “Clark, I'll drive.”

“That ruins the whole Prince Charming vibe,” He said embarrassed.

She smiled, “Cinderella was never really my role model.”

Clark and Chloe laughed. As they walked down the hall, they passed Lana and Whitney, who were surrounded by Whitney's football buddies, listening to Whitney explain why he joined the Marines. “I dunno, man. It's just something I gotta do.”

Once they're out of earshot of Whitney Chloe said, “So...Whitney's off to fight evil for Uncle Sam.”

“I heard.”

“That technically makes Lana a free agent.”

The pair reached Chloe's locker. Clark leaned against the locker next to hers while she fiddled with the combination of her locker.

“He asked her to wait for him.”

Chloe laughed slightly as she turned to look at Whitney and Lana, “Long distance relationships never work. People change, have different experiences.” She turned back to Clark, “It's kind of like us, you know? I'm sure after a couple of weeks, you'll forget all about me.”

Clark looked upset. “Chloe!”

She sighed and rushed through her speech, “OK, I just- I have this horrible nightmare that you are going to rush to the bus station after Whitney leaves and profess your undying love for Lana, and I'm going to be waiting at the gym all alone, and if you do that to me Clark, I will never speak to you again, OK? I said it.”

“Chloe.” Clark said seriously.

She looked at him worriedly, but he put his hands on her shoulders, leaned in and gave her a gentle, lingering kiss on the cheek. As he does so, Lana walked by. From her perspective, it looked as if Clark was kissing Chloe on the lips, and Lana frowned somewhat bothered by that as she passed them and continued down the hall.

Clark pulled back from Chloe and smiled reassuringly, “I'm going to the dance with you, not by default, but because I want to.”

She smiled, a little embarrassed by her outburst. “All right, I feel better now.”

Clark returned her smile with one of his own.

* * *

It's afternoon, and the Talon display read ‘ _Congrats Grads. Now what_?’. Inside, Clark and Jessica walked through each with a styrofoam cup of coffee, talking quietly. As they walked past, a hand darted out and grabbed Clark’s arm.

“If I could just have one minute of your time, Clark, Jessica...”

The twins looked in surprise at him, suspicious. “How do you know our names?”

“Roger Nixon. I'm a journalist with the Inquisitor...and I would very much like to write a story about you.”

“Thanks. But we're really not interested.” Jessica said pulling Clark with her and walked past Nixon, who followed them.

“Why weren't you hurt in that explosion? You _were_ in the truck on the farm.”

They stopped dead in their tracks and Clark said nervously. “Wh...we were nowhere near that truck.” Jessica was interested in how he knew about the truck.

“Am I missing something interesting?”

“Lex?” As Nixon turned around, to see Lex standing in the doorway behind him, watching the three of them. Nixon studied Lex a little fearfully.

Clark and Jessica looked confused at Nixon’s tone, it was of familiarity.

Lex walked towards them, “You know my name, but I don't know yours.”

Nixon was a bit suspicious, “Roger Nixon. I work for the Inquisitor.”

“When is someone going to put that bad excuse for a tabloid out of it's misery?” Lex asked amused.

Nixon looked insulted, “It was nice meeting you, Lex.” Lex nodded, and Nixon turned to the twins, “I'm sure we'll talk again soon.” With that he left.

The twins stared after him nervously and Lex studied them for a moment, before turning to watch Nixon leave.

“What was that all about?” Lex asked.

“He wants to do a story on us. Make us out to be some kind of heroes.” Jessica said.

“The _Inquisitor_ 's a rag. If I were you, I wouldn't get mixed up with him.” Lex advised.

“We don't intend to.” Clark said, and swallowed because he got the feeling that the reporter did intend to get mixed up with them.

Lex looked back to where Nixon exited, “If he gives you any more trouble, let me know.” He walked off, and the twins watched him, thinking about what just happened.

* * *

Inside the Kent barn Jonathan was sawing something with the table saw, while Martha watched, drinking some coffee. The twins walked in, slowly, as if they has something to tell them but didn't want to.

“Hi kids.” Jonathan greeted them.

They didn't reply.

“Something wrong?” Jonathan asked reading their body language.

“A journalist from the Inquisitor wants to do a story on us. He knows we were in the truck.” Clark said quietly.

“I don't think it was an accident...I think he set it up. To test us.” Jessica said.

“How did he know you'd survive?” Martha asked concerned.

“He must have seen us do something before.” Clark said leaning against a ladder up into the loft.

Jonathan looked a bit upset at this news, remembering what happened last time.

“Look, I swear, ever since Phalen we've been so careful!” Clark said as he walked away frustrated and worried.

“Clark, it's not your fault,” Jonathan assured the upset teen.

“What do we do?” Jessica asked.

“Carry on like everything's fine. Go to school, go to the dance, and if this reporter's really got something, I'm sure he'll come talk to us.” Jonathan said.

Martha nodded in agreement.

They nodded, then paused. They started to leave, then turned back to their parents, then turned to leave again, obviously torn between wanting to tell them something and wanting to keep it to themselves.

Martha noticed this. “What else?”

The twins glanced at each other and then Jessica admitted hesitantly, “I think Lex has a piece of the spaceship.”

Jonathan looked shocked and took steps toward them, and asked intensely, “Are you sure?!”

The twins turned around nodding. “We saw it on his desk. It's the missing piece,” Jessica confirmed.

“He must have found it out in the field. I don't know if he suspects anything, but who knows what he's going to do?” Clark said. “We all know how persistent Lex can be, and...”

Martha shook her head upset, “He can't trace it to us.”

Jonathan agreed, “You're mother's right. We'll just keep our heads low. So when you do your chores, don't use your abilities. And whatever you do, stay away from that storm cellar.”

The twins nodded in agreement, a concerned look on their face.

Outside the farm Roger Nixon sat in his car staring at the barn wearing earphones and a microphone pointed at the barn, listening intently to the entire conversation inside the Kent barn.

* * *

Inside the Luthor Mansion a hand opened the small compartment on Lex's desk and removing the disk. It was Roger Nixon. He studied the disk, and clutched it in his hand, hiding it, as he heard Lex coming down the stairs toward the office.

Lex entered his study, an annoyed look on his face. The annoyance was intensified as he saw Nixon sitting in Lex's chair with his feet propped up on Lex's desk.

“You wanted to see me, Lex? I'm surprised you even remembered my name.” Nixon said casually as he chewed some gum.

Lex crossed his office, “I warned you to stay away from the Kent's.”

Roger slid out of the chair and said sarcastically, “Well, let me guess. This is where you remind me of all the terrible things you can have done to me.”

“Roger, as I'm sure you're well aware, I'm a little pre-occupied at the moment. I don't have time to deal with your petty annoyances.” Lex said angrily.

“Well, what I have discovered is beyond you and your problems. And your threats.” Roger sat in the leather chair and put his feet up as Lex glared at him from behind his desk.

“This new found self-assurance doesn't suit you, Roger.” Lex said. Nixon had been this cocky when they first met when he thought he could blackmail Lex and then he’d learned how dangerous Lex was and the cocky attitude had disappeared. He knew who Lex was and yet he was no longer weary of him…

“Be nice Lex. Or I may not let you bid on my discovery. And I know you want to...especially when you consider all your interest in the, uh, crash site, and the Kent's.”

“What was found out there has nothing to do with the Kent's or with you.”

“Are you certain?” The reporter asked.

“Roger, for all your bravado, you have yet to show me anything.”

Roger stood up, “I'll show you all the evidence you need. Tonight. And you'll see for yourself, there's a whole lot more to your friends Clark and Jessica Kent than meets the eye.”

This last statement angered Lex further, and he came out from behind his desk, walking up until he's nose to nose with Nixon and said threateningly, “I swear, if you harass Jessica or Clark or their parents-”

“Who said anything about harassment? Maybe I'll just tell them the truth - that you turned me on to them. And if you're not interested in what I have...I know of another Luthor who will be.”

Lex shook his head slightly, “You are playing a very dangerous game. You'd better pray you're not wrong.”

* * *

Martha was having the time of her life.

She’d cut the twins hair herself, luckily the twins didn’t want anything too complicated and she’d taken a short hairdressing course so that she could do her family’s hair, with the twins that was extra useful since to cut their hair she’d had to use sharp pliers used to cut wire, when they were younger when their strength was still developing they’d been able to go to the hairdressers but as their strength grew so it did the strength of their hair.

She supposed it was an early sign of their invulnerability.

Now Jessica sat with her face slathered in a thick white clay like cream and had a similar cream on her feet. She’d already used an exfoliating face scrub and foot scrub to clean her face and feet, the masks were supposed to leave them feeling soft and smooth.

“This is boring and I feel like my face has been set in cement,” Jessica muttered trying not to move her lips, keeping her eyes closed and the cucumbers balanced over her eyes. If it had been up to her she’d have settled for the haircut and a shower and then got dressed.

Martha smiled; Jessica wasn’t one for fuss or frills. But when she’d been her age and there’d been a dance or a date she’d done girly things like this with her mother and her sisters and she wanted to carry on the tradition. “Humour me, sweetheart, it’s not often you get the chance to do yourself up. Anyway you can wash it off in a few minutes.”

A few minutes later Jessica had a shower, used a pumice stone on her feet and a flannel on her face to get rid of the creams, washed her hair thoroughly and used an exfoliating coconut body scrub. Then dried off and used a leave-in-conditioner in her hair that smelled of honey and peaches, and then applied a hydrating mask which was basically face moisturizer, you left it to soak in and wiped off the excess after 10 minutes. She rubbed a tinted moisturizing over her body to give her skin a hint of gold.

Jessica massaged a soothing foot balm into her feet and then sat back down while Martha carefully painted her toenails a shimmery cobalt blue with a top coat of silver glitter, while her fingernails were soaked in warm almond oil for five minutes.

“So you looking forward to the dance?”

“It sounds like it’s going to be a good night but everyone seems to be putting up a lot of fuss about it. You know renting a limo just for a few hours, getting the expensive dress and matching accessories, kinda seems over the top.”

Martha almost laughed at her daughter’s response. _(Typical Jessica.)_

Jessica pulled her fingertips out of the oil and then massaged in some hand cream then Martha started applying three coats of nail varnish to match her toes.

“And your date, Lance?”

“It’s not a date-date, it’s friends going together,” Jessica said firmly.

“So there’s no one who catches your interest that you would have liked as a date-date?” Clark had always been locked onto Lana like a heat seeking missile though he was going with Chloe to the dance. But Jessica had never shown any interest in anyone much to Jonathan’s relief. In some ways it made Martha worry more about Jessica then Clark.

Jessica shook her head, “No. Boys are exactly that little boys. Anyway I’d have to keep secrets and lie all the time wouldn’t I? I do that enough with my friends but a boyfriend… If I let someone into my heart I’d want them to be honest with me but it’s not fair if I can’t be honest back.”

“Clark’s fooling himself by believing he can be with Lana or Chloe.” Jessica said quietly. “Even if he’d got together with Lana, she always drifted away when Whitney never showed her enough attention or didn’t make her his first priority, and with Clark running off to help people which I don’t see us stopping, well she’d drop him sooner or later. And Chloe, she’s not stupid; sooner or later she’s gonna start asking why we were in the thick of things, catch us out on a lie.”

Martha couldn’t argue with Jessica’s statement, and felt a little guilty encouraging Clark’s romances now that Jessica had brought up what could come from it. But she also worried about Jessica, it sounded like she thought relationships were completely impossible for them. Had her and Jonathan’s lectures about keeping everything a secret, blending in and not drawing anyone’s attention gone too far?

And deep down she wondered if Jessica wasn’t right. She didn’t want her children to be alone; yes they had each other but that wasn’t the same. But she was aware that not everyone would see the twins the way she and Jonathan did. The twins had been the answer to their prayers, a miracle, but to the rest of the world...

What could she say to her daughter?

Then Jessica sighed and changed the subject, “Plus between farm chores and everything else there isn’t really a lot of time to date.”

Martha internally winced. She and Jonathan had chained the twins to the farm to protect them, isolate them, it had the added benefit that they did the work of three farm hands each. But she wished things could be different for them, but the twins never complained. Martha checked the time, “Your nails are done just rub some of that almond oil into your nails, I just need a minute.” She got up and went to the door.

“Mom, thanks for all this.”

Martha smiled and then shut her daughter’s bedroom door and leant against it, furiously blinking her eyes, upset. _(Thank me for what sweetheart? Making it so you’ll keep people at a distance, you’ll never get close to someone, never let anyone close enough to know what a beautiful person you are.)_

She gave herself a moment and then stepped back into her daughter’s room and began styling her hair. She envied Jessica for her hair - long and thick with natural waves that curled gently at the ends. And the colour was beautiful, a rich, unique shade, not quite completely black, but black intertwined with the colour of dark red rubies, a shade that burned with inner fire. Most assumed since she was a redhead that the colour and Jessica’s skin tone came from her side of the family.

She enjoyed messing with Jessica’s hair when she was younger trying out different hairstyles but as her little girl grew older she took responsibility and most of the time put it in a simple ponytail or a braid.

So since she had the chance she went all out. She twisted and pinned, gathering it up at the back of her head, leaving tendrils to frame her face which curled naturally.

“Ok make-up.”

Jessica made a face, she didn’t wear make-up, didn’t need to, and she didn’t like to fuss or draw attention.

Martha first used make-up primer and a little concealer around the eyes and then lightly brushed a coverup on top.

To emphasise her deep blue eyes Martha used a slivery highlighter around her eyes and then a darker silver steel shadow over the eyelid and at the corner and then a soft black eyeliner, her long thick feathery black eyelashes didn’t need mascara. A shimmery pale blossom highlighter on her cheekbones and then a shimmery clearish gloss on her lips.

Jessica then sprayed some vanilla perfume on her pulse points and pulled her dress out of it’s protective plastic covering and held it up. It had an empire waist with a sweetheart neckline, ribbon straps crossed over her back.

“It’s a beautiful dress, sweetheart,” Martha said admiringly. She had learned from Jonathan’s mother and grandmother how to knit and sew and passed on her knowledge to Jessica who had much more of an artistic flair for it.

She then slipped the dress on; it hugged her waist and flowed over her hips and then flared slightly around her legs with a slit up her right leg to mid-thigh.

“I’ll leave my shoes till last. What do I put in my purse?” Jessica asked.

“Money, lip gloss and breath spray,” her mother listed and pulled a wrapped box out of her pocket, “This is for you.”

Jessica unwrapped and opened the jewellery box; it was a silver contemporary styled moonstone pendant. It went with the dress and suited her tastes perfectly, simple but elegant. “Mom, it’s gorgeous but you shouldn’t have.”

“Special occasions deserve jewellery. My mother gave me a necklace on my first dance and I still wear it. I thought it would be nice for you to have something like that too.” Martha smiled and took it out of the box and put it around Jessica neck.

“Thank you, Mom.” Jessica said hugging her mother.

Martha pulled back and looked at her daughter, “You look beautiful, sweetheart.”

* * *

Inside the barn loft Clark was standing in front of a mirror, dressed in his tuxedo and fiddling with his bow tie. A wind blew through the window flipping the pages of a book and ruffling his hair.

“Jess?”

“Don’t look at me, I don’t know since I don’t have to wear one.” She muttered from where she sat fiddling with the buckle for her heels. “I have to wear these contraptions.”

Clark chuckled and then heard a noise below and assumed it was their mom. “Mom, can you gimme a hand with this?”

When he got no answer and heard footsteps too heavy to be her, he stopped what he was doing.

“Who's there?” Clark called out suspiciously, hoping it wasn’t that reporter and turned toward the steps and saw Lex ascending the stairs.

Lex chuckled, “It's me, Clark. You all right?”

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Clark said relieved.

He came over to the teen, “Really. You seem a little tense.”

Clark grinned nervously as he resumed fiddling with his tie, “It's just the dance and everything.”

“And he can’t tie his bowtie,” Jessica said as she stood up.

Lex stared at her. She wore a long shimmering silk dress the colour of indigo that emphasised her slender feminine figure. Her dark hair was gathered up with curled tendrils escaping to frame her face which had a little make-up on for once. “You look beautiful Jessica.”

A delicate blush appeared on her cheeks, “Thank you.”

Lex blinked snapping himself out of his admiration and looked over at Clark fumbling with the tie, he smiled amused, “Come here.” He reached out and began to tie the bowtie correctly, “I'm sure I've tied more of these than your mother.”

“I thought you were holed up in the mansion,” Jessica said taking a few cautious steps in the heels.

Lex concentrated on the tie, “I needed to clear my head. Took a drive, ended up here. I didn't mean to bother you two on your big day.”

“We've got a little time. Chloe's picking me up.”

Lex chuckled as he finished the tie, “That's very progressive. What happened to the truck?”

“Farming accident. You know how it is.” He said evasively as he grabbed his tuxedo jacket off a nearby hook. “So how goes the bailout?”

“Not sure. I think it's going to get ugly before it gets better. My father is dead set against me succeeding.”

“Why would your father be against the plant?” Jessica asked as Clark pulled on his jacket. Since the Level three fiasco she began to understand her father’s mistrust of Lionel Luthor and what little Lex told them about him wasn’t exactly encouraging.

He walked past them and spoke with his back to them, “We have a complicated relationship. My father wants me to believe it's built on trust, but it's not. It's built on lies and deceit. Any relationship with that foundation is destined to fail.” Lex gave them a small smile. “Lucky we don't have that problem.”

Clark smiled nervously, thinking of the part of their ship Lex had and of the lies the twins had told him. “Lucky us.” He went back to the mirror and Jessica joined him to adjust his jacket, as Lex come to stand next to them.

“I want you to know whatever happens in the next few days, I'm still your friend and that's never gonna change. I hope you feel the same way.” Lex said sincerely.

They looked at Lex with a concerned expression. “We do. What do you think is going to happen?”

He walked back to the top of the stairs, “I don't know. Just got a bad feeling. Kind of like when you can smell the air change before a storm.”

Jessica looked at him seriously, “Storms are a way of life around here, Lex. The trick is not to get caught out in the open.”

Lex studied the twins for a moment, then gave them a small smile. “Look after yourselves.” Lex turned to leave and they watched him go and then looked at each other.

They both had an ominous feeling about Lex’s visit.

* * *

Whitney and Lana were in the hallway of Smallville High by the trophy case, studying the trophies.

“It's hard to believe. I thought my whole life was in that trophy case. Now it all seems so trivial.” He said sadly as he and Lana started walking away from the case, arms around each other.

“I should get you to the bus station,” Lana said reluctantly.

Whitney stopped and turned to face Lana, “Hey. My bus doesn't leave for an hour. How about we go check out the gym.”

“Okay.”

Whitney kissed Lana on the forehead and led her to the gym and flipped on the lights. There are balloons all over the floor, decorations all over the walls, small twinkling lights hanging from the ceiling, mirror ball above the dance floor.

“It's beautiful.” Lana crossed the floor to stand in the center of the gym to take in all the decorations.

“Where is everyone?”

“An hour before the dance, the set up committee goes home to get ready.”

Whitney made his way over to a small radio left by one of the kids on the set-up committee. He popped open the top and inserted a CD he'd brought. He pressed play, and ‘Everything’ by Lifehouse began to play as he walked over to Lana. He smiled, and she smiled back as he reached out and pulled her bag off of her shoulder and set it on the floor.

“You're missing the spring formal because of me. We still have time for one last dance.”

Lana smiled and moved into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder as they begin to slow-dance.

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I enlisted.” He said softly.

She pulled back to look up at him, “I think you're very brave.” She then put her head back on Whitney's shoulder, as they continue to dance. Her expression hidden from him was unsure - not sure how she felt about Whitney leaving and what it meant for them as a couple.

“I know this is kind of sudden...that you're not sure how you feel about us...”

Lana pulled back to look into Whitney’s eyes again, “Whitney...let's just dance.”

She put her head back on his shoulder and they both continued the dance, their conflicting emotions crossing their faces.

* * *

Jonathan opened the front door and saw Lucas Jackson there.

“Hey Mr Kent.”

“I assume you’re here to pick up Jessica.”

“Yes.”

Jonathan thought about giving the kid the same speech he’d been given when he’d gone to pick up his dates by their fathers. But since Jessica could benchpress a tractor and had assured them they were going as friends he didn’t think it was needed. And Martha had told him to be nice.

“Dad be nice.”

He turned and saw Jessica walk down the hall and wondered where the little girl who’d beg him for piggyback rides had gone, she was growing up so fast… she was also very beautiful… and then he reconsidered giving the ‘look after my daughter or I’ll bury you under the chicken coup’ speech. “You look beautiful, sweetheart.”

“Thanks dad.”

“You look great,” Lucas said. “This is for you,” He handed her a white corsage and helped her slip it onto her wrist.

“Thanks and this is for you,” She then pinned a white rose to his jacket.

“Pictures.” Martha called from the kitchen.

“Humour her,” Jessica murmured to Lucas.

They posed for pictures for about five minutes.

“Ok let’s go.” Jessica said bored with posing.

“Have a good time.” Martha said.

“Will do.”

“Imagine your Cinderella, home before midnight.” Jonathan said with a stern look at Lucas.

Jessica rolled her eyes, “Yes dad.”

The pair stepped out onto the porch and Jessica saw Chloe’s red car coming up the drive and opened the screen door. “Clark, Chloe’s here.” She called back and took Lucas’s arm. “Let’s go.”

She waved to Chloe as she got in Lucas’s car.

Clark came out of the house, clutching a corsage box in his hands. Chloe climbed out of the car, the wind whipping at her dress.

“Hi!” She said excitedly as she hurried over as fast as she dared in the high heels she was wearing and then stopped so Clark could see her dress; it was strapless and pink, just like Ryan had said, with gold detail down the front and at the hem. It kinda had an Indian sari feel to it. Her blonde hair was pinned up, with gold dangly earrings at her ears. “Whaddya think? Too pink?”

Clark looked at her in surprise, “No, you look... you look beautiful.”

“Thank you.” She said happily, laughing, and indicated Clark's tux. “You clean up nicely yourself.” Touched Clark's tie, “What happened to the red tie?”

“Oh. Instinct told me it was the wrong way to go.”

She laughed and then pointed to the corsage box, “Is that for me?”

“Oh, yeah.” Clark opened the corsage box, and slid a pretty pink corsage on Chloe's wrist.

“Oh, wow! It's beautiful!” She smiled happily at Clark, then remembered, “Oh! I have yours!”

Chloe pulled out a white rose boutonnière from her bag and held it up to Clark's lapel, fumbling with the pin. “Okay...”

Chloe pinned the flower on to Clark's lapel, flinching as she pricked her finger. “Oh! Did I get you?” She asked concerned.

He shook his head, “Nuh-uh.”

Clark and Chloe stared at each other, Clark looking as if he's seeing her for the first time. It was a look she’d always wanted to see on his face when he looked at her. Chloe broke the stare first, “We should go.”

Clark grinned widely, “Yeah. Well...here we go.”

She headed for her car but Clark said “I'll get the door.”

Chloe grinned, Clark always had been a perfect gentleman. “Okay.”

Clark opened the driver’s side car door and held it open for Chloe. “Thanks.” She slid into the car and looked up at the sky, “Looks like a storm is coming.”

“Yeah.” He looked up at the dark sky and then looked back at Chloe, “In?”

“In.” She confirmed.

Clark closed the door and crossed over to get in the passenger side.

Roger Nixon, watched the Kent twins leave from his parked car through a pair of binoculars. He then opened his closed fist and began turning the piece of the ship he swiped from Lex over in his hands.

* * *

Limos were pulling into the school parking lot, and couples dressed in formal wear scurried across the parking lot as the rain began to fall and the wind began to pick up. Chloe's managed to get a space right next to the school, and Clark hurried to open the car door for her.

“This is crazy!” Clark said as his hair was being blow every which way by the wind.

“I know!” Chloe called back as she climbed out the car laughing.

Clark helped Chloe from the car. “You okay?”

Chloe nodded, and Clark put his arm around her, trying to shield her from the wind. She put her arm around his waist. “Let's go!”

“Let's get inside.”

Chloe laughed, and the two joined the mass of students rushing inside the school. As Clark and Chloe entered the school, they were greeted by Whitney and Lana, who were leaving.

Lana looked at them impressed, “Wow! You guys look great.”

Chloe laughed as she modelled her dress, “Why thank you, Miss Rivers. It's faux-Wang.”

Pete and his date - who looked like a young Mariah Carey dressed in blue – came over.

“Hi! Hi Erica!” Chloe greeted them excitedly.

“Hi!” Erica said, her arm through Pete’s.

“Hey, Chloe...could you, uh...” Pete stammered incoherently.

Erica took the camera from his hands, “He wants you to take our picture.”

“Oh, yeah, sure!” Chloe turned to Clark, “I'll just be a second.” She reached up, and wiped some stray raindrops from Clark's face, “I think he wants proof that this night actually happened.”

As Chloe walked off with Erica and Pete, Clark turned to Whitney and Lana.

“Well...I guess this is it.” Whitney said a little nervous.

“Good luck, Whitney,” Clark said sincerely.

Whitney looked at his girlfriend, “Lana, could I have a minute alone with Clark?”

Lana nodded, “Sure. I'll, uh, bring the truck around.”

“Okay,” He handed her the keys.

“Thanks.” She smiled and headed out the doors as Whitney and Clark watched, then walked toward the doors.

Whitney sighed, “You and I have had a weird year. I started out thinking you just wanted to steal Lana.” He looked apologetic. “I'm not trying to make excuses, but... I did some things I'm not proud of. I'm sorry, Clark.” He held out his hand.

Clark looked at him thoughtfully for a moment and thought Whitney was sincere with his apology, and shook his hand, “I appreciate that.”

Whitney took a deep breath, “Listen, Clark...there's something I want to ask you. A favour.”

Clark looked a bit confused and surprised. “Okay.”

He glanced at his girlfriend, “Lana's not sure how she feels about our relationship right now. But I am. I need you to look after her until I get back.”

Clark was hesitant and surprised, “I really don't know what to say...”

“Say yes.”

He thought it over for a second, “Okay.”

“Clark?”

Clark looked at him seriously, “I promise.”

The conversation was interrupted by a horn honking. The two looked out to see Lana waiting outside in the parked truck. She motioned to Whitney to come over.

Whitney clapped Clark on the shoulder, “Thanks.”

“Good luck.” Clark called out after him and moved to stand in the doorway, watching as Whitney got in the truck. Lana looked out the passenger window and she and Clark stare at each other for a moment, before Lana raised her hand in a sad wave. Clark gave her a sad smile and raised his hand to wave back. The truck pulled away, and Chloe approached Clark from behind.

“What was that all about?”

“Oh, just guy stuff.” Clark said dismissively and then looked Chloe up and down. “Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?” He asked offering her his arm.

Chloe took it and they headed to the gym, “Yeah, but frequent reminders are always appreciated.”

* * *

Whitney's truck pulled into the Smallville bus station; people were already boarding a Grayhound bus. Whitney parked the truck next to the bus, and turned to Lana.

“Do you have everything?” Lana asked with false cheerfulness.

“You're only allowed one bag.”

“I'd never make it as a Marine,” She said dryly.

The couple laughed at her joke.

“I want you to have this for luck.” Lana took Whitney's hand, and placed her meteor necklace in his palm.

Whitney looked touched and promised, “I won't lose it this time.”

Lana smiled sadly, and Whitney pulled her into an embrace. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to cry, and Lana did the same.

“Goodbye, Lana.” Whitney said softly and released her, and got out of the truck, he grabbed his bag out of the back, looked at Lana one last time, and headed for the bus. Lana watched him go, and a look of realization crossed her face - he's really leaving. Whitney set his bag on the bus steps and turned to look at Lana one last time. As he did, Lana flung open the door to the truck and ran to Whitney. She threw her arms around him and embraced him tightly, trying not to cry.

“I loved you the first moment that I saw you. I'll still love you when I see you again.” He said in a loud whisper, in her ear, trying to be heard over the whipping wind.

Lana pulled back from the embrace, and she and Whitney kissed tenderly. As they break the kiss, Whitney and Lana gave each other a last look, their hands slowly letting go, before Whitney boarded the bus. Lana sighed and watched as the bus pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

In the Kent storm cellar, light spilled down the steps as the door opened, and with cautious footsteps Nixon descended the stairs, armed with a video camera, with a light mounted on the top. He peered around, and stopped in front of a large mass covered by a tarp. He reached down, and pulled off the tarp, revealing the twin's ship.

He looked amazed. “Oh Roger! Baby! You are going to be _filthy_ rich!”

As he circled the ship, Roger zoomed in on an octagon shaped impression that perfectly matched the piece in his possession.

* * *

Inside the high school gym the Prom is in full swing, with Remy Zero on stage performing ‘Save Me’ as students pack the dance floor. Pete was standing by the punchbowl, enjoying the music as Clark approached.

“Hey!”

“Hey, Chloe's having a great time!” He said excitedly, looking over at where Chloe was standing with Jessica and Erica and a few other girls, talking and laughing.

“I promised her a night she'd never forget.” Clark said happily.

Pete watched Chloe, “I'm glad you finally stepped up, Clark.”

Clark drank some punch, watching Chloe as well, “Me too.” He pointed to the band on stage. “Hey, I like these guys.”

“Yeah.” Pete shouted excitedly toward the stage as he raises his fist, “Remy Zero!”

Remy Zero wrapped up ‘Save Me’ as everyone applauded and then launched into ‘Perfect Memory.’ Chloe looked thrilled as she heard the song.

“Oh! I love this song!” Chloe said to the other girls.

“Hey, you know this is one of Chloe's favourite songs.” Pete pointed out.

Clark grinned, “Why do you think I requested it?”

Pete laughed, cheering him on as Clark headed towards Chloe, “Ha ha ha ha! Now that's what I'm talking about!”

Clark approached Chloe, who stopped talking to the girls and smiled as she saw him. All the other girls grinned excitedly at Chloe.

Clark offered his arm, “May I have this dance?”

She took his arm, “Of course.”

The two smiled at each other and laughed as they head out to the dance floor. They found a spot on the floor, and Clark pulled Chloe close for a slow dance, stared into her eyes.

Jessica grinned from the sidelines, _(Well done Clark.)_ She was happy for her brother and best friend, maybe he would finally let go of Lana and move on. She went to borrow Pete’s camera to take some photos, she knew Chloe would love to have evidence of the night she and Clark were finally moving forward.

* * *

The sky was filled with dark clouds, the wind howling and pushing at trees, as Lana drove down the road, tears streaming down her face. She wiped at the tears, and jumped as thunder rumbled nearby.

Too focused on the road and her own tears she didn’t notice the air filled with debris being carried by the wind. From out of nowhere, a mailbox appeared, flying through the air and smashed into the windshield, and she screamed as she lost control of the truck, ploughing it into a ditch. She's pitched forward hard as the truck hit the ditch, but wasn’t hurt. Scared and crying, she opened the truck door and fell out onto the grass verge. Her dark hair whipped around as she climbed to her feet, struggling against the wind, which was whipping with gale force. She walked toward the road, trying to push her hair out of her eyes so she could see. She finally succeeded, and stopped, a look of terror and shock crossing her face.

Across the road she could see three skinny tornadoes known as a tornado family heading straight for Lana. Frightened, she backed away and looked around for shelter, before climbing back into the truck.

* * *

On the Kent Farm Jonathan and Martha struggled against the wind as they headed for their storm shelter. “The animals are all put away. There's nothing more we can do here! We gotta get to the storm cellar!” Jonathan shouted.

Martha carrying some blankets, shouted back, “What about Clark and Jessica?!”

“School's on the other side of town! They'll be fine!” Jonathan stopped as he saw the door of the storm cellar - open and flapping in the wind.

Inside the storm cellar, Nixon ran his fingers over the octagon impression. He pulled the missing piece from his pocket, and held it up. As he did so, the piece began to shake violently, as if it was being pulled by a magnet before flying out of Nixon's hands. It twirled around as if it had a mind of it’s own and hovered over the impression, twisting several times in different direction like a combination lock, then it matched it's sides with those in the impression, before sliding down inside the impression.

Nixon jumped back in astonishment. As he did so, Jonathan and Martha come down the storm cellar steps.

“Mr Kent!” He went forward.

Jonathan rushed toward Nixon, “Who the hell are you?!”

“Roger Nixon, Metropolis In-!”

Jonathan grabbed Nixon by the collar and threw him against the wall angrily. “You're that reporter, aren't you?! You're the one who threatened Clark and Jessica!”

“Don't do anything!” Martha yelled trying to pull Jonathan off Nixon.

Jonathan turned to his wife, “Why shouldn't I? He tried to kill our children!” He turned to Nixon, “Did you blow up that truck?”

“I knew it wouldn't hurt them...”

Jonathan threw Nixon against the opposite wall. “Who sent you? Was it Lex Luthor.” He asked even more angry, “Was it Lex Luthor!”

“No! Jonathan please...stop!” Martha screamed.

“I don't need Lex Luthor! I'm gonna tell the entire world about your children!” Nixon said.

“You will not!” Jonathan punched Nixon and advanced on him as Nixon fell to the ground. He grabbed Nixon by the throat. “Come on! Get up!”

Martha screamed. “No!! Jon-!” Martha heard something and turned to look behind her, and got a shocked look on her face. “Jonathan, look!”

Jonathan turned to see what she was looking at. The ship rose off the ground and was floating in the air. It turned toward the exit behind Martha and Jonathan. Nixon took advantage of the disruption and bolted for the stairs. As he did so, Jonathan turned to go after him, but Martha grabbed him.

“Jonathan! The tornado!” She said pleadingly.

“Martha, he knows everything! I will not let him destroy this family!”

Martha started crying, “No! Please!”

Jonathan pushed Martha away, “No!”

“Jonathan!” She screamed after him.

Jonathan headed out into the storm in pursuit of Nixon. Martha noticed a golden glow filling the room, and turned back toward the ship, which was now glowing. She watched fearfully as the ship lights up, and several panels on the ship open along with the sound of the ship powering up.

* * *

At the Prom, Perfect Memory was still playing, and Clark and Chloe were still dancing.

Chloe smiled as she looked up at him, “Clark Kent. Man of mystery. Just when I think I have you figured out, you surprise me.”

“How's that?” Clark asked puzzled.

“The song...the tux...tonight.” She listed.

“And I'm still here.”

She grinned, “Yeah, you are.”

Chloe rested her head on Clark's shoulder. Clark grinned, and closed his eyes happily as he nuzzled against Chloe's hair. Chloe smiled as she pressed her cheek against his shoulder. Clark pulled back and looked deeply into Chloe's eyes. His eyes fall shut as he lowered his lips to hers. Just as their lips brushed, the music stopped and feedback from the microphone caused both of them to jump back.

“Stop. Stop the music, please. Excuse me for a second. Can I have everyone's attention please?” Assistant Principal Gibbons said and everyone stopped and turned to the stage. “Um, thank you. The National Weather Service has just issued a tornado warning. Apparently three funnels have been spotted heading toward Smallville.”

Murmurs ran through the crowd, Clark and Chloe exchanged a fearful look and Jessica came to stand beside them.

“Now, uh, please, everyone stay calm. The twisters are going to set down south of here, but for your own safety, no one will be allowed to leave the gym.” Assistant Principal Gibbons explained.

A look of realization crossed Clark's face. “The bus station's south of town. Lana's there.”

“Clark, don't worry about it. I'm sure she's home by now.” Chloe assured him. “You know, what....I'll go call her on my cell. You wait here.”

Chloe started to walk across the gym floor. She only got a few steps away, before she stopped, feeling something wasn't right. She turned back to where she left Clark.

And he was gone.

“Clark? Clark?”

Chloe was left standing in the middle of the gym, alone... Clark and Jessica were nowhere to be seen.

“Chloe is not going to forgive you for this.” Jessica said as she followed her brother down the hallway from the gym. She put a hand against the wall and quickly unbuckled her shoe and then did the other. She was not going to run at superspeed in high heels, she had barely managed to walk gracefully in them.

“Lana’s her friend, she’ll understand.” He ran off at superspeed not waiting for his sister.

Jessica scoffed as she stuffed the shoes in her locker and then quickly followed her brother.

* * *

Lex flipped open the small compartment on his desk. It was empty. He knocked the compartment off the desk. He angrily started going through the papers and books stacked on his desk, hunting for the disk. He tried to open a small wooden box on his desk, then slammed it down. He crossed to the bookshelves that line the wall. He began angrily pulling books from the shelf, throwing them to the ground in frustration.

“Damn it, Nixon!” Lex yelled.

Lighting flashed from outside, as the doors to the study are flung open and Lionel strode in. “So....you're using your mother's stock to fund the buyout. That's your secret source.”

Lex rolled his eyes, extremely annoyed.

“I must admit, it's a bold move, Lex. But it won't work!”

Lex crossed the room to check a small bookcase on the other side of the study, “Did you brave the weather to tell me that?”

Lionel started raising his voice, “It's suicide, Lex! You may get the plant, but you're putting your employee's homes on the line. Forfeiting your own future!”

Lex turned toward his father angrily, “Or forging a new destiny free from you!”

His father looked shocked, “You're not my enemy. You're my son.”

Lex gave his father a small, cold smirk, “I never saw the distinction.”

He crossed the study again, going back to recheck the bookcases next to his desk. Lionel followed him. As they talk, Lex walked around the office, picking up various things sitting in the shelves and tables, and tossing them down in frustration.

Lionel raised his voice, “When Alexander the Great was dying, his generals asked who he would leave his empire to. If he would appoint a successor, it would keep the legacy intact...prevent generations of bloodshed! His answer was simple - I leave it to the strongest.”

Lex turned and stood nose to nose with his father and yelled back, “I believe the term is 'Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war!'”

Lionel reached out and angrily grabbed the sides of Lex's head, yanking him forward so they were nose to nose. “I'll bury you and everyone in Smallville who takes your side!”

Lex reached up and violently threw his father's hands off of him. As he did so, a burst of wind from the tornado ripped through the windows behind Lex's desk, shattering the glass, and sending Lionel and Lex spinning to opposite sides of the study. Lionel fell to the ground, and Lex slid across the floor, into a small bookshelf which crashed down on top of him. As Lionel struggled to get up, one of the large columns holding the ceiling up collapsed on top of him, pinning him to the ground from the hip down. Lex threw the bookshelf off, a large gash had opened up over his eye, covering one side of his face with blood. The roof support beams began to collapse, and one crashed down, it's jagged edge hovering right over Lionel. Lionel struggled to push the column off of him, but it is too heavy. Lex struggled to his feet, clutching his head as his father called out to him.

“Lex! Help me, Lex! Lex! I can't...move!” Lionel pleaded as he continued to struggle against the column. The wind ripped through the room, sending paper and debris everywhere. Lex slowly crossed the room to stand near his father.

“Help me! Lex!” He reached a hand out to Lex. “Son...”

Lex just stood there, coldly staring as his father struggled, thinking how much easier his life would be without him in it.

* * *

In the field across from Lana, the three twisters merged into one gigantic tornado. Inside the truck, Lana, in a panic, desperately attempted to use her cell-phone, punched buttons on the phone, “Please....please.” Glancing up fearfully to see the twister moved across the field, engulfing a barn.

But it was no use. “Damn it!” Lana screamed in frustration and threw the phone aside, before looking out the window and watching the barn disappear completely, her eyes wide with fear. She breathed heavily, her hands pressed against the glass, trying to see anything through the massive cloud of darkness moving closer.

* * *

Clark speeded along the Smallville roads, Jessica not far behind him. He slowed next to a sign indicating he was on route 90. He saw a massive twister converging on the pickup truck.

Lana who was looking out the window at the twister in absolute terror, saw Clark standing in the road. She began banging on the windows, “CLARK!”

Clark looked at her fearfully and screamed back, “LANA!”

“CLAAARRRKKKK! AHHHHH!” Lana screamed as the twister lifted up the truck and sucked it in.

“NOO!” As the truck disappeared from sight Clark speeded into the centre of the tornado.

Jessica arrived just to see her brother disappear into the churning tornado. “CLARK!”

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 24**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes!!!!! That’s the end of Season 1. 
> 
> Onward to Season 2, I’m slow but I’ll get there … eventually. 
> 
> In previous episodes Clark’s clothing survived fires, maybe a little charred but presumably his invulnerability extended out from his skin to include his clothes. 
> 
> Chloe was supposed to wear a pink dress but in the episode it looks more red - I thought a rose pink would suit her. I added that bit about Martha helping Jessica get ready for mother-daughter bonding where Jessica talks about her opinion on relationships which has a lot to do with why there’s not much written about Jessica prom date because it’s not romantic thing so it’s not as complicated as Clark/Chloe.
> 
> PHOENIX FURY.


	25. Chapter 25

* * *

Whitney's truck span around inside the twister, tossed around like a rag doll, within it Lana dropped to the floor of the truck clinging onto the interior chair for dear life. The door behind her position was suddenly ripped off and Clark moved into view holding onto the sides of the truck as he tried to get to her.

“LANA, LANA!” Clark shouted over the noise, then he moved one hand to grab the driver’s seat and then moved his other hand to grab hold of the steering wheel to pull himself in.

Lana couldn’t hear him over the noise of the tornado and her own terror, and continued to cling onto the chair. He continued to struggle his way into the car, calling her name continuously. Through her hair Lana glimpsed him briefly as he finally got into the truck and covered her body with his. The outer shell of the car started ripping away piece by piece and Lana's screams were drowned out by the noise of the tornado as Clark just kept her covered with his own body.

From outside the tornado Jessica worriedly searched for her brother with X-ray vision, the swirling debris and everything else the tornado had picked up made it difficult.

Then with a deep breath she walked boldly into the tornado not willing to stand outside it and wait.

The tornado swept her up and flung her up, pulling and pushing at her. She couldn’t control anything. She could barely see anything; things were hitting her, bouncing off her.

She finally spotted her brother wrapped around Lana and reached out to them, wanting to get to them and suddenly was moving towards them.

She reached their sides and wrapped herself around both Clark and Lana, holding them together as they spun around in the tornado.

The twins spaceship zoomed across the land faster than any human had ever achieved and straight into the tornado sensing their presence.

Inside the tornado debris swirl around and around, what looked like an arc of lightning hit the space ship creating an electromagnetic surge which knocked the additional piece found by Lex and added by Nixon in the shelter free from it's place on the ship, the ship as if losing power dropped and the disc flew off in different direction.

* * *

At the Luthor mansion Lionel was still trapped underneath the fallen debris, Lex was looking down at him carefully. Lionel looked up at Lex whose gaze shifted from the piece of debris that could kill him to where his father was looking at him imploringly.

“Lex, I'm your father!” He held out his hand to Lex for help. “Son!”

Lex continued to look at him a while longer before finally moving toward him and trying to lift the piece of debris pinning his father on the ground. The howling wind raged around them from the open window as debris from the study rushed around. Suddenly the debris plus some more from the ceiling fell and Lex moved to try and avoid it before pushing it off him and shouting at his father who was now lying unmoving.

“DAD! DAD! NOOOOOO!”

* * *

In the woodland area Nixon was running for his life followed closely by Jonathan, who was not willing to let the man get away. Nixon came across a part of the woods and fell, panting hard he removed the film tape from his camcorder whilst struggling to his feet before running off again, Jonathan reached the area he just left and stopped to catch his breath for a moment, Nixon didn’t know these woods and he doubted he kept fit.

“NIXON!” He shouted over the howling wind.

Jonathan finally caught up with Nixon at the old churchyard cemetery and dived at him, knocking him to the ground. Quickly recovering Nixon returned the attack on Jonathan knocking him back before Jonathan returned with a hard punch of his own sending Nixon to the ground.

“Give me that camera!” Jonathan demanded.

“Get the hell away from me!”

Nixon threw the camera over Jonathan’s head and Jonathan turned and went after it while Nixon started running off again knowing full well that he had the tape hidden in his jacket pocket. Jonathan picked up the camera and saw it was empty than a noise from above caught his attention and he looked up to see what appeared to be a large rectangular shape, he’d thought it was a large trailer or piece of support structure. He rushed at Nixon, grabbing hold of him he threw him down a nearby opening with steps going down. Jonathan glanced up and then jumped after him just before something very large landed on top of the opening.

* * *

Jessica and Clark wrapped around Lana were deposited on the ground as the tornado appeared to pass on.

They unwrapped themselves from Lana and looked down at the girl. Clark smoothed her disarrayed hair from her face as he started to call to her.

“La-”

“Don’t wake her up.” Jessica hissed interrupting and then said when her brother looked at her bewildered, “We can’t exactly explain this.”

She leant forward putting her fingertips to Lana’s throat, “She has a pulse and is breathing. She’s fine.”

They looked around them. The tornado was moving away leaving utter devastation behind.

* * *

At Smallville Medical Centre the ER ward were filled from rooms into the corridors with the injured.

The twins walked in, Clark carrying an unconscious Lana in his arms, “I need help!”

“I need a doctor here!” Clark placed Lana down on an empty trolley that had recently become available and looked around for someone that could help them, as his expression becomes deadly serious it's clear that he's found it. “I need help! Now!”

A female doctor approached and was stopped by Clark's pleading voice. “What have we got?” She asked and started to check Lana over, shining a torch to check the dilation of her pupils and for other responses to stimulate.

“Pupils are responsive, respiration is ok, pulse is fine... She's going to be all right.”

Lana slowly opened her eyes and looked up confused.

Clark looked relieved and then suddenly Jessica yanked him away.

“Can you tell me your name?” The Doctor asked.

Lana didn't respond, clearly in shock and confused. The doctor looked up about to talk with Clark but he was gone.

Outside Clark was being pulled along by his smaller sister, “Jess-”

“She’s fine Clark, now can we go check on mom and dad?” She demanded a little upset with him.

Clark froze and then looked worried; the two of them ran off at superspeed.

* * *

Clark and Jessica speeded through fields of debris and down into the storm cellar on their family's farm, where they came to a stop.

“Mom! Dad!” They called out as they looked around, in a tornado their parents would have come down to the storm shelter for protection.

“Clark,” Jessica said as she noticed a pair of legs nearby, it was their mom lying on the floor and they rushed towards her. “Mom? Mom!”

Martha gasped as they grabbed her as she looked at her children.

“Mom, you ok?”

“Clark, Jessica...” She looked at them in relief as she hung onto their arms tightly and then looked worried, “we have to find your father he was outside when the tornado hit.”

“We’re going to get you to hospital.” Clark said as they pulled her up onto her feet.

Martha shook her head, “No! No no, listen to me. That reporter was in the cellar.”

That stopped them cold. “Nixon?”

Martha nodded as she tried to catch her breath and talk all at the same time. “He videotaped the ship, he's going to expose your secret. Your father chased him out into the storm.”

“We've got to find him.” Clark said letting her go and turning to leave.

But stopped as Jessica asked, “Mom, where's the ship?”

Martha looked towards the back of the cellar, where Jessica was staring, and her mouth opened in horror at the sight of the empty space that was now there.

* * *

Lionel Luthor was lying on a spinal board on a medical table, his head and neck totally supported, as tubes and wires were attached to his body.

“The swelling in his vertebra resulted in partial loss of nerve control in his legs. His spleen is ruptured and he's sustained severe trauma to his optic nerves.” A Doctor explained.

Lex stared at his father, “I want him medi-vacced to Metropolis General immediately I want a team of specialists-”

Doctor shook his head, “Your father is still in critical condition, moving him is not an option.”

“This isn't just any patient lying there Doctor.”

“I know who Lionel Luthor is, but I can not give him any special treatment we're overwhelmed as it is.”

Lex shook his head, “That's not what I meant. He's my father. Do everything that you can for him.”

The Doctor gave him a small smile before leaving.

Very quietly Lex heard, “Lex, Lex...” He looked over at his father, and realised that he was coming around.

“Hey, Dad, I'm here.” Lex moved to his father's side. “Don't worry, I'll fly in specialists to personally supervise your case.”

His eyes hadn’t opened and his lips barley moved, his voice was barley a soft whisper. “I saw it… in your eyes, son, what you were thinking. Life would be so easy if I was out of your way.”

Lex swallowed unable to deny the accusation. “Dad, I'm sorry.”

Lionel seemed to fall unconscious again and Lex looked forlornly upon him.

* * *

“Dad! Dad!” The twins called for their father as they ran towards some debris in hopeful search. “Dad!”

Martha ran up behind the twins. “He hasn't been up to the house.”

“Did you call the Sheriff and the hospital?” Clark asked turning round.

“The phones are down,” Martha panted.

“Dad grew up in tornado country, he'd never get caught out in the open. First thing he'd do is take shelter.” Jessica said trying to be positive.

Martha shook her head, “I don't know if he was thinking straight, Jessica. I've never seen him that angry. He said that he wasn't going to let Nixon destroy our family.”

“Do you think he'd…?” Clark said unable to finish the sentence.

Martha shook her head, “No, he would never do that.” But her expression wasn’t as convincing as her words.

The twins looked at her and around them with an uncertainty expressed across their faces.

* * *

Underground Jonathan came to and lifted his head, and then pushed himself onto his hands and knees and sat back on his heels as he looked around the dark crypt.

He saw Nixon was trapped under some debris and got to his feet grabbing a piece of metal.

Nixon looked over drawn by the scrap of metal as Jonathan picked it up panicked and started to walk over to him. “Ahh! No! I won't say anything about your kids, I swear to God.”

Jonathan continued to approach.

“Please don't kill me!” Nixon pleaded.

Jonathan looked down on him with pity and then struck down with the make shift weapon but it wasn't to kill or harm Nixon, instead it was to move the fallen debris from pinning him down Nixon quickly moved away.

“Oh God, I thought that you were going to kill me.”

“Yeah, you would think that.” He threw the piece of metal away before looking around at his surroundings.

* * *

In the hospital Chloe was walking down one of the corridors, no longer in her prom dress, looking around frantically, as she spotted somebody and moved to a room nearby. “Hey, Dorothy, you're back from Mars?”

Lana smiled, “Chloe.”

“What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in bed for like a month?” Chloe asked leaning against the door frame, eyeing the bruise on her head and her fully dressed and ready to leave.

“Um. I'm ok. Doctors says that it's just a mild concussion. A lot people need this bed more than I do.”

“Well, I'm just glad that you're okay. What happened?” Chloe asked as they left the room and walked down the corridor.

“Well, ah... I, uh, I was driving back after dropping Whitney off when the wind picked up, then a mail box slammed up against my windshield and I went off the road. That's when I saw the twisters, before I knew it the truck was being sucked up.”

“God, and you walked away with a small bump on your head. That's amazing by even Smallville standards.” Chloe said looking around at the number of injured still in the hospital.

“No, it's impossible.” Lana said. She remembered being on the floor of the truck, holding on tightly, praying and … then had the memory of seeing Clark in the truck, of him being on top of her.

Chloe looked over at her. “What?”

Lana snapped back to the present, “Nothing. I don't know, next thing I know I was waking up here.”

“So you clicked your heels and said there's no place like home, and ended up in Smallville medical centre?”

The girls came to a stop. “Apparently Clark and Jessica brought me in.” Lana said.

“Clark?” Chloe repeated.

“Yeah, umm... Have you seen him?” Lana asked, she wanted to thank him and find out if he knew anything about how she survived.

Chloe shook her head, “No, I mean not since he and Jessica vanished from the dance, and I spend like three hours looking for him.”

Lana could tell that Chloe was upset and trying to cover it up. “I guess the spring formal was kind of a bust, huh?”

She shrugged, “Yeah, well at least now I know where he disappeared too.”

Lana smiled and tried to cheer her up, “If it's any consolation, you guys looked great together.”

“It's not, but thanks.” Chloe said.

The two girls studied each other as the words were said, different emotions clear on both of their faces.

* * *

At the Kent farm where Clark and Jessica were in the barn routing through debris furiously, no longer dressed for the prom Clark wore a blue t-shirt and jeans and Jessica wore a red three-quarter sleeve shirt and beige cargos, with hiking trainers. They heard a noise from behind them and looked up.

“Dad?” They looked up to see Lex walking into the loft.

Lex walked over to them, “Clark, Jessica. I ran into your mother at the hospital, and she told me about you Dad.”

“We've checked every inch of this place. We've gotta head for the woods.” Clark said turning to look for something amongst the tools.

“Clark, my father was injured in the twister. He's in pretty bad shape.” Lex said quietly catching their attention.

Jessica finally found the flashlight that they’d been looking for as Lex spoke, the twins turned to Lex sympathetically. “Oh, Lex I'm sorry, is there anything that we can do?”

Lex shook his head, “Ah no. It's in the Doctor's hands now. During the storm my father was trapped under the column. If I hadn't pulled him out he would have died. Before I did, I hesitated. I was thinking that maybe I'd be better off if I just left him to die.” He turned away from them. He found it almost ironic that he was talking about his father, how he’d hesitated in saving him and was wondering if he should have while the twins father was missing and knew they would never have even hesitated for a second for their father.

The twins looked at Lex, unsure of what to say at first. Jessica then said softly, “You saved him. That's the important part.”

Lex shook his head as he turned back, “No. My father won't see it that way, forgiveness is not in his emotional lexicon. If anything, he'll probably see my saving as a sign of weakness.”

Clark looked down and then asked, “What are you going to do?”

Lex looked away and then looked back at them, “Help my friends find their Dad. You got another flashlight?”

Clark looked down at the one he was holding as Lex's attention was back on him, The pair smiled grateful for the help.

* * *

In the woods Clark, Jessica and Lex were busy searching, debris everywhere.

“Dad!”

“Mr Kent!”

They walked some more searching in the dark with their torches looking around for a glimpse, something.

“Mr Kent!”

“Dad!”

As Lex stood still scanning the area, a drop of liquid suddenly fell on his head. He lifted a hand to touch it and looked it, it looked like blood. He then lifted the torch upwards along with his gaze to see a damaged car on it’s side crushed against a tree and yet somehow stuck staying there unsupported.

He recognized it, it was Roger Nixon’s car.

The twins came over to join him and looked up at the car.

“Do you know whose car this is?” Jessica asked, he seemed awful interested in the car, maybe he knew who it belonged to.

“No,” Lex denied and then suggested, “but I think we'd cover more ground if we'd split up.”

“Yeah, we'll meet you back here in half an hour.”

With that Clark and Jessica walked away heading to the left and Lex watched them go before shining his torch back up at the wrecked car and then walking away.

* * *

Jonathan holding a candlestick with three lit candles in his hand knocked his fist against a wall nearby underground before sighing slightly defeated. “Great.”

He moved away from it as he heard noises and moved to see Nixon trying to dig his way out by removing debris nearby.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for my cell phone, it's our only hope.” He moved away from the mound of debris looking in another area for what he wanted. “The greatest story in history and I'm not going to get a chance to write it.”

Jonathan moved around to the other candles using the candles he had to light them so they could see what they were doing. “Clark and Jessica are not a story, they’re my children and I'm not going to let you sabotage their lives whilst you make yourself famous.”

Nixon came over to him, “Is that why you chased me? What were you planning on doing Kent? Were you going to bludgeon me and bury me in a shallow grave?”

Jonathan talked over him, “You were on my property and you tried to kill my children in that truck.”

“You have the most amazing beings on Earth doing chores on your farm,” He said speaking each word slowly in disbelief.

Jonathan walked away from the group of other candles that he'd lit as Nixon looked after him.

“Why are you hiding them? Tell the world, let them see for themselves.”

“I think that I should leave that up to them for when they’re older.” Jonathan said glancing at him before continuing to the other candles.

“And when do you suppose that'll be? Draft age? Drinking age?” Nixon questioned as he followed him around.

“When they’re ready.”

“Why don't you stop playing the protector and admit the truth? You and your wife kept them because you wanted children of your own.”

“We kept them because they are our children and we love them.” He set the candles down.

Nixon started to laugh. “They are not your children, you deluded hick! They’re not even human!”

Jonathan tried to reel in his temper for a second before suddenly turning around and grabbing Nixon and punching him to the ground.

“You can kill me if you want for saying this, but you know I'm right. You're just a small man whose children’s destiny is too big for you to comprehend.” Nixon crawled backwards away from the oncoming Jonathan to the set of stairs before stopping and then grunting as Jonathan lifted him onto his feet by his clothes.

“They don't belong to you. They belong to the world.” Nixon said.

Before Jonathan could say anything they heard the noise of a cellphone ringing and Nixon jerked out from Jonathan's grip to answer it as he picked it off from the floor nearby. “Hello? Lex?” He said loudly praying he was getting through.

Jonathan looked over at him in shock and dread.

* * *

Above ground where Lex was in the woods on his cell phone. “Nixon?”

_“_ _I, I , I, I, I-”_

He could hear his voice but it kept breaking up so he couldn’t understand him. “Nixon, where are you?”

* * *

From behind Nixon Jonathan grabbed the phone before hurtling it across the room and into a wall.

Nixon looked in disbelief and jumped to his feet. “You stupid son of a bitch! I thought that you wanted to get the hell out of here!”

“I did wanna get out of here until I realised that you were in bed with Lex Luthor and I'd rather rot down here then watch the two of you destroy my children's lives.” With that Jonathan walked away from him.

Nixon looked after him before looking around himself once more.

* * *

Above ground Lex was walking along. “Nixon? You still there?”

He spotted a torch light and turned to see Clark and Jessica coming towards him. “I was just trying to call the fire department to see if we could get a rescue team out here.” He lied.

Clark moved forward to take the phone from his hand. “No you weren't. We heard you trying to talk to Roger Nixon. My mom said that he was snooping around the farm today. That's who my father was with when the tornado hit.” Clark said trying to use the phone to get a signal or check if the call was still working.

“I didn't know Nixon was involved with this.” Lex said.

“Why should we believe you? You already lied about knowing him once.” Jessica shone the torch in Lex's face and he looked away without answering.

Jessica felt angry and disappointed that her suspicions were proven correct. She had sensed that Nixon had known Lex but Lex had pretended to not know him.

Clark’s gaze narrowed reading the same answer she had. “That's the second time that you've hesitated today, Lex. I'm starting to wonder if what my Dad said about you is true.” With that he turned to walk away from him, Jessica glanced at Lex and then followed her brother.

“Clark, Jess, wait. You're tired and upset.”

Clark spun round to look at him angrily, feeling betrayed. He’d stood up for Lex time and time again and Lex had lied to him. “Don't try to turn this around on us! Are you really here to find my Dad or Nixon?”

“You even have to ask?”

“We don't have time for this. We gotta find Dad.” Jessica said and Clark turned away from Lex and together the siblings started jogging away.

“Clark! Jessica!” Lex called after them.

They didn’t stop as they went off in search for their father and Lex could only watch and listen to them call for Jonathan.

He swore.

* * *

The day after the tornado the Talon was being used as the _'Tornado Relief Center_ '. Martha pinned up a picture of her husband on a notice board that was being used for the people missing.

She turned to look the twins. “I'm going to talk with the Red Cross people see if they have any new information about your father.”

They nodded and looked at the picture board as their mother walked away from them. They worried sick about their father but with all their powers searching all night they hadn’t found him.

Lana looked over from where she was sorting some stuff out and saw the Kents at the missing people board. “Clark...”

He turned as she moved around to stand with them.

“Any luck?”

“We looked all night. The search and rescue team called in at the farm this morning, but they didn't find anything either. I don't know what to do, he's been missing for over twelve hours-”

Lana suddenly took a hold of his shoulder interrupting his worried rambling and turned him back to face her. “You'll find him, Clark I know it.”

Clark tried to force an agreeing smile on his face but couldn't quite manage it. “Thanks. I thought that you'd be home recuperating.”

“I wanted to help.”

Clark smiled, “I'm just glad you're okay.”

“Um, so how did you find me?” Lana asked finally.

Clark struggled to say something so Jessica jumped in reminding the pair that she was there. “We were lucky I guess. You were in a field next to the road; you must have been thrown free from the truck.”

“Is that really what happened?” Lana asked.

“Yeah…” Clark said and then asked, “Why?”

Lana shook her head, “I just keep seeing something that doesn't make any sense. The truck was caught up in the tornado and you... you just...” She trailed off unsure of herself.

Clark looked at her waiting to see if she knew what she shouldn't when Martha called to the twins from nearby.

“Clark, Jess... no new word.” Martha said as she came back to them.

Lana was uncomfortable. Here she was questioning her survival when Jonathan Kent was missing. “I'd better get back to work. You'll find him.” She touched Martha's arm before walking away.

Martha moved to stand opposite Clark as he watched Lana walk away. “I'm going to stay and work the phone banks, if anybody's seen or found him they'll call in. They just discovered an old couple trapped in their garage this morning, so there's still hope.” Martha said trying to sound optimistic.

“Dad's missing because of us and we brought this upon us.” Jessica said in despair. It was their secret that had drawn Nixon into their lives, their secret their father had run out into a tornado to protect.

“You can't blame yourself. You can't change who you are. As long as you live, people will try to exploit you. Your father and I have tried to shelter you as much as possible, but one day we won't be there for you and you're going to have to carry the burden of your gifts on your own.” She said quietly.

Jessica looked at her tearfully while Clark shook his head, “Mom. Don't say that mom.”

“And when your day comes, I have no doubt in my heart that you'll make us proud. Now go back out there.”

They watched her walk away before letting out a small sigh.

* * *

Above ground rested broken mobile home and below the surface Nixon was pacing as Jonathan talked. “These old foundations... they mixed lead in for stability.”

“What you're afraid that we're going to die of lead poisoning?” Nixon said dryly.

Jonathan knew the twins couldn’t see through lead. “It means the twins won’t be able to find us.”

Nixon looked over at Jonathan who was leaning again a nearby wall. “What else can they do? Do you have any idea what I could do with their abilities? The wealth, the power they could amass. It's unimaginable.”

“You are exactly the reason I keep their abilities a secret.” Jonathan said scornfully, voice dripping contempt.

Nixon sat down unaffected by Jonathan’s attitude. “If it wasn't me it would have been someone else. It was just a matter of time before the story got out.”

“Yeah.”

“The people have a right to know.”

“Without any regard to the consequences to my children.”

Nixon stood up. “Mr Kent, since the beginning of time people have been looking up at the stars and wondering what's out there? Clark and Jessica are the answer that they have been waiting for.”

Jonathan was unmoved by his argument. The twins knew nothing about where they came from, humans could learn nothing from them but the lengths that people like Nixon might go to either to try and find answers or take advantage of them terrified Jonathan. They may not have been born on earth but that did not make them any less deserving of being treated as such. “I think I know a way out of here.”

“Are you going to tell me what that is?” The reporter asked.

“You give me the tape of the ship and I will,” Jonathan bargained.

“That's not going to happen.”

“It's your life or your story, you've gotta decided which is more important to you. I have.” Jonathan said seriously, to protect his children there was nothing he would not sacrifice. He knew Rogers was so desperate to get out, to tell the story he’d give in, likely figuring he’d find proof some other way after surviving.

They stood looking at each other back and forth as Nixon tried to make a choice and Jonathan waited for it. Eventually Nixon reached into his jacket and pulled out the tape and then he threw it over to the farmer. Jonathan started pulling out the film of the tape to destroy the evidence on it.

Nixon watched the evidence of the story of a lifetime be destroyed. “Are you going to share your plan with me?”

Jonathan gently grabbed a branch guided him over to a nearby wall. “Feel that. Go on.”

Nixon looked puzzled and then he felt it, his fingers digging between the bricks and smiled back at Jonathan slightly. “The mortar’s weaker here.”

“Yep. If we get through here I'm sure that we can tunnel up to the surface.”

With that they both grabbed something to help remove the bricks much faster than their bare hands could.

* * *

Back at the Kent farm the twins were walking up the drive looking deeply in thought, Clark playing with his shirt cuffs, and then they looked up to see Lex on the phone next to his car up ahead.

“Clark. Jessica.” He closed his phone down ending whatever conversation on it he was having.

“What do you want?” Clark asked as they walked past him.

Lex sighed and moved after them, “I should have come out and told you the truth right away. I do know Roger Nixon. I was just trying to protect you.”

The twins stopped to face him. “Protect us from what?”

“Before the tornado Nixon approached me, he offered to sell me information about your family.” Lex explained as he came closer to them.

“What kind of information?” Jessica asked.

“It doesn't matter now, the man’s a liar. He’ll do anything for a story. I warned him to stay away from your family. When I saw his car I realized that he might have something to do with your father's disappearance.”

_(And you didn’t tell us? And the information was so unimportant that you know what his car looks like.)_ Jessica looked at him warily, “Why didn't you tell us before?”

“I didn't want to alarm you unless I knew for sure.”

“You know what Lex? I don't know what to believe anymore.” Clark said feeling as sceptical as Jessica.

Lex looked away and then looked back at them, “Believe that I'm your friend...”

They regarded his words and his expression for a moment.

“You know what? I've got something to show you.” With that Lex started walking away over to his car, the twins stood fast watching him, he pulled a roll of paper from his vehicle.

“What's that?” Jessica asked.

Lex walked back towards them with what he retrieved from the car before opening it to show them what he was talking about. “It’s a map, a cellular frequency grid to be exact. I had my people look into it. Only one cell tower survived the storm, meaning that Nixon, and possibly your father, had to be in a one mile radius of where we were last night. I don't know if it will help, but it's worth a shot.”

The twins studied the map carefully.

* * *

Clark and Jessica were joined by Pete and Chloe as they walked through the woods searching for their father in the area they’d narrowed it down to. Their friends had wanted to help so had joined them on their search for their father, they were grateful for the help though it did slow them down. But the twins were afraid they’d miss something if they ran off at superspeed or someone would see them. No matter what was happening to their father they knew he wouldn’t want them to reveal their powers even to save him.

“Mr Kent!” Pete yelled.

“Dad!”

Chloe looked down at the map she had, “Well, this is the edge of the grid.”

“There are no structures marked on the map. Sorry,” Pete said to Clark and Jessica.

Chloe looked over noticing something through the trees and bushes, “Wait, what's that?”

“The twister must have dropped it here.” Pete said positively as they went to investigate it.

The twins checked the structure with X-ray vision.

“There's no one in here.” Clark said with a tone of certainty.

“What are you, part bloodhound?” Chloe joked.

“Yeah, how do you know? Mr Kent!” Pete ran off to continue his look just as Chloe spotted the camera on the floor and moved to pick it up. “Mr Kent!”

“Dad!” Jessica yelled looking around.

* * *

Underground both Nixon and Jonathan heard shouting.

“Did you hear that?” Nixon said smiling.

Jonathan recognized the voices, “It's the kids! Chloe, Pete, Jessica. We're down here!”

“They can't hear us. They can’t. We gotta keep digging.” Nixon said and worked even harder, furiously digging.

“Roger, take it easy, it’s not stable down here...” Jonathan warned but it was too late.

The tunnel they were digging started to collapse and Jonathan reached in grabbing Nixon’s legs and pulling him before he got buried alive.

* * *

Above ground Jessica turned from where she stood behind Clark.

“Did you hear something?” Jessica asked.

Clark turned back towards the shack and used X-ray vision once more, scanning the structure, noting the floor was a void of white but not thinking about why. He sighed thinking nothing was there, “Come on, let's start again.”

They both move to another area shouting as they went.

Underground the dust was swirling in the air from the cave in, Jonathan was lying still on the ground with Nixon nearby, they were both unconscious and covered in rocks and dirt. Rocks containing meteor stones surround the both of them.

* * *

_“_ _Here we see a terrible example of the tornado's fury. This truck was literally ripped apart. Incredibly, the young driver, Lana Lang, survived, reminding us that even in the midst of devastation, miracles can happen.”_ News Announcer reported on the TV in the Talon.

Lana was watching news of what was left of Whitney's truck after being in the storm. She felt uncomfortable with being in the news again, she’d thought she’d finally shed the fairy princess _._ But she was also unsure of how she survived especially with looking at the state of Whitney’s truck.

Martha came up behind her carrying a load of small boxes and things. She glanced between the TV and the young teen, “It must have been awful for you.”

Lana jumped slightly and then said, “Yeah, I don't think that I've ever been that scared in my entire life.”

“I'm glad you're all right.” Martha said and hugged her.

Lana leaned into her shoulder. “Thanks for all your help, Mrs Kent, I know it must be hard for you right now.”

Martha joked as she pulled back, “I'm a saint.”

They both laughed before walking together to another part of the Talon, people were on the phones and moving around trying to help.

“I just can't believe how familiar all this feels.”

“The Meteor shower?”

“Yeah. God...” Martha took a seat at the bottom of a flight of spiral stairs nearby where they stopped to talk. “I remember like it was yesterday. Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to trudge up bad memories.”

Lana shrugged, “It's okay, for so long it seemed to define me, that fairy princess picture on Time Magazine.”

“A picture can define a moment but it can’t define who you are.” Martha said wisely.

“Clark and Jessica are so lucky to have you and Mr Kent as parents. I've always been kinda envious. You seem so open.”

“I'm glad that you and Clark... have become close.” Martha said pausing slightly, placing a hand on Lana's shoulder which she covered with one of her own.

Lana nodded, “Yeah, me too.”

They smiled.

* * *

Still in the woods the four teenagers were still looking for Jonathan.

“Mr Kent! Mr Kent!” Pete yelled and Jessica called, “Dad!”

Chloe passed Clark who was looking down at his map hoping to find an answer, as he saw her he closed it slightly to walk after her. “Ah, Chloe?”

Chloe turned briefly to look at him as he caught her up.

“I've been wanting to apologise for leaving you at the dance.” Clark said.

“Oh, it doesn't matter, didn't I mention that leaving in the middle of a tornado to save a friend totally gets you off the hook?” She joked covering her hurt. Chloe’s suspicion that Clark will always think of Lana first had been confirmed when he ran off leaving her alone at the dance. But how could she be angry at him for saving someone’s life. “Besides, I know that you'd do the same thing for me.”

Clark smiled relieved she wasn’t angry and quickly confirmed, “Oh, in a heartbeat!”

She gave a forced chuckle.

“So, how can I make it up to you?” He asked.

She stopped walking, “Actually, you know, I've been thinking. It’s funny how a natural disaster puts your life in perspective. But I think that it might be better if we just stayed really good friends. Anything other than that just gets too complicated.”

“Uh....” He looked at her in bemusement, unsure for a moment as he took in her words before trying to make some of his own. “Yeah. Yeah, I think that's a good idea.” It was a lot easier and less complicated as she said to be friends then try and make them something more.

“You do?”

Clark nodded, “Yeah, our friendship is so important to me. The last thing that I want to do is screw it up.”

“Good, great, perfect. I'm really glad that we got that straightened out.” Chloe said lying through her teeth.

Clark nodded and looked around, glad to put the subject to rest and focus on his finding his father. “I'm going to go check over here.”

“Okay, I'll catch up in a sec. I'm just gonna rest. My feet are throbbing.” Chloe said forcing a smile and blinking furiously.

Clark nodded and caught up to his sister not far in front of them.

Jessica glanced worriedly back at her, having overheard the conversation and saw Chloe’s fake smile had faded and her lips were trembling as she fought tears. Clark had screwed up by abandoning Chloe at the dance but he saved a life, Lana would be dead if he hadn’t but he couldn’t exactly explain that.

And now Chloe screwed up by saying lets be friends, it was either a subtle manipulation to get Clark to prove he cared about her by fighting with her decision which wouldn’t work because subtle didn’t work with her brother and no one would put their heart out on a platter like that, or self-protection which she couldn’t blame her for.

Jessica glanced at her brother who had no idea what had just happened and was completely oblivious to Chloe’s pain.

_(You are Switzerland, don’t interfere.)_ Jessica told herself as she looked forward and focused back on her father.

Behind the twins Chloe watched Clark leave with a fake smile and as soon as he wasn't looking she started fighting back the tears, and moved to lean against a nearby tree that had a red suitcase wedged between it and another branch.

Pete's voice shouting nearby “Mr Kent!” He came up beside her. “Hey.”

She tried to compose herself. “Hey.”

“What's up with the fake smile?” He asked concerned.

“Nothing, Clark and I just reaffirmed that we're really good friends... and nothing else.” Chloe turned her attention away still trying not to cry.

Pete let out a sigh and leaned against the same tree as she was. “Pulled the “friends” card on you, huh?”

“No, I did. Defence mechanism.” Chloe said not looking at him as a tear slipped down her cheek.

He looked sympathetic, “Listen Chloe, it's okay to feel bummed out. Last night was supposed to be special and... it got ruined.” He waved a hand round at the tornado devastation.

“It was just so close to be being perfect.” Chloe said tearfully.

She sniffed chocking back her tears and then rolled her eyes in annoyance at herself. She wiped her eyes, “Ugh! Listen to me, I sound so pathetic. A tornado hit, people are in rea trouble, and I'm upset because Clark didn't fulfil my wish fulfilment fantasy. You must think that I'm an awful person.”

“Yeah, you're a real monster.” He gave her a teasing smile before placing his arm around her to lead her away. “Come on.”

* * *

Lex and two doctors were following Lionel’s bed as he was being rushed down the corridor.

“Now time is of the essence. The spine might heal but the damage to the optic nerve will only get worse if it goes untreated.”

“So surgery is the only option?” Lex questioned.

The other doctor held up a hand, “No, I recommend against this. I say that we let the patient's condition stabilise before we commit to surgery.”

“Yeah, surgery's risky, but the alternative could be worse.” The other doctor said, his face serious.

There was no forth coming argument for the second doctor who simply said, “It's your decision.”

Lex inhaled and then said firmly, “Do it.”

The second doctor nodded, “Fine.”

With that Lex watched them walk away after the bed through some doors.

* * *

Underground where Nixon and Jonathan were stuck, Nixon was the first to cough lifting his head out of the dirt.

“I can't breathe,” Nixon gasped and coughed.

“That cave-in must have cut off the air supply.” Jonathan rasped.

Nixon started to sit up and the dirt and debris fall off him as he leaned over next to Jonathan as he looked around. “Dying in a tomb, that's ironic. At least you got a legacy to leave behind... that’s something to be proud of.”

Jonathan thought of the twins, the greatest gifts he and Martha had been given. “First time the twins used their abilities, Clark had crawled under a big oak bed that my grandfather had made. And I crawled underneath to try and get him out, and then all of a sudden the frame just came up in the air. He was a toddler lifting, I don’t know what it was, something like over five hundred pounds over his head.”

“What did you do?”

“We decided to take them to a doctor or a scientist. Somebody more equipped to understand but when we got in front of the office, Martha... She said that if we left them there that they'd wanna keep them and we'd never see them again. So we took them home. And we may have made a mistake but it's a mistake I'd gladly make again.” He said truthfully thinking of the years he’d had with his wife and his children and couldn’t regret a single second of it.

* * *

“Pete, where’d you get these maps?” Clark asked as Pete showed the twins and their mother the maps he’d found.

“My mom borrowed them from the county planners office. They list every zoning change listed back to 1920.”

Jessica pointed, “Look the plans from 1988 show an old church near Hobson's pond.”

Pete looked over at Mrs Kent, “I've never seen a church near there.”

“That's because it was destroyed in the meteor shower.” Martha explained.

Jessica looked closer at the map thoughtfully, “Well according to this, there's a crypt in the basement.”

Martha looked hopeful, “Your Dad could have known about it.”

“We were right there. The motorhome must have been concealing the entrance.” Clark said realizing what the white void he’d seen when he’d x-rayed the motorhome meant, lead.

The twins jumped up to their feet, ready to rush off.

“Hey! You can't dig him out on your own.” Pete got to his feet just as Martha did.

The twins looked at their mother for help. Martha nodded, “Um, ...Pete and I’ll go into town, we'll get a rescue team and meet you two out there.”

“Okay.”

The twins left as Martha pulled Pete in the opposite direction.

* * *

In the woods near Hobson's Pond Clark and Jessica super speeded into view and looked at the debris around them. They rushed forward and put their hands underneath and then used their super strength to push the motor home over onto it’s side where it collapsed into a heap.

The opening to the crypt was uncovered.

“I’ll stay and keep watch, go,” Jessica urged, aware that Nixon had been near their father and that crews were coming.

Clark nodded and speeded down the stairs and shouted down into the crypt. “Dad!”

“Clark!”

Clark looked behind him and saw his father lying on the ground as he moved to help him. When he crouched down the rocks containing the green kryptonite made Clark's hands swell and he fell away, weak, from the two men.

“Kent, what's happening to him?” Nixon asked.

“Roger, you've got to get him away from these meteor rocks, they make him sick.” Jonathan said not noticing Nixon pick up one of the rocks. “Come on, get him out of here.”

Nixon moved towards Clark and started putting the meteor rocks inside of his jacket.

Clark was unable to fight him.

Nixon put his arms under Clark’s and started to pull him up and out of the crypt. “I don't need the tape, I got all the evidence I need right here.”

“What are you doing?” Jonathan asked unable to move.

Nixon ignored Jonathan as he pulled Clark up towards the opening.

“Nixon! You don't understand. The rocks...”

Clark moaned.

“Clark...” Jonathan lay helplessly as he called to his son once more.

* * *

Jessica standing above ground had heard enough to realize what had happened.

Thinking quickly she hid in some bushes and watched as Nixon dragged her brother up to the surface. Nixon didn’t bother looking around more concerned with getting his prize away.

Jessica wanted to rush forward but she knew she couldn’t. If he had meteor rocks she’d end up like Clark, she needed someone who wasn’t affected by the rocks.

_(Hold on, Clark)_ Jessica thought as watched Roger drag her brother away and slipped down into the crypt.

“Dad.”

“Jess!” Jonathan looked at her in surprise. “Clark-”

“I know. But if he has rocks I can’t get near him so let’s get you out of here.”

“There are rocks right next to me,” Jonathan warned.

Jessica knew she couldn’t get too close or she’d be useless but she had to get the rocks away from her father so she could get to him. She looked around and grabbed a nearby pole and slid it through the rocks down the side of her father, careful not to go to close and accidently impale her father, and then flicked the pole sending most of the rocks away from him. Then she did the other side. “Now grab hold, I’ll pull.”

Jonathan managed to grab the pole and held on tightly as his daughter pulled him out.

Jessica wavered on her feet exhausted from being so close to the rocks.

Jonathan slung his daughter’s arm around his shoulder and pulled her out of the crypt. “Good girl.”

“They went that way,” She pointed as her strength returned.

“Let’s go get him.”

* * *

Outside where Nixon was carrying Clark through the woods, along the ground, he placed him on the ground and pulled his car keys from the pocket to take off the alarm. It beeped from above him and he looked up to see the tangled mess of his car, lights blinking at him and sighed in frustration. “Oh, Son of a....”

Suddenly he was shoved and was sent flying by Jessica.

Jonathan meanwhile went to an unconscious Clark and removed the jacket full of stones, throwing it aside. He checked his son’s pulse and found it still beating and he was still breathing and looked over to his daughter.

Nixon though had another rock in his pocket and when Jessica came closer to him smashed it against her face knocking her to the ground. She fell on the floor and Nixon laid the rock on her chest.

Jonathan quickly stood up and tackled him and a fight ensued.

“You're not” Punching Nixon, “taking” Punching again “my kids!” Punched him once more.

Nixon grabbed his face and kneed him away before punching back again, Jonathan retaliated but Nixon grabbed some metal from nearby debris and struck him across the face sending him back. Jonathan was on the ground bleeding as Nixon approached him.

“Like I said people have a right to know,” He said sanctimoniously, “and unlike you, Mr Kent, I am willing to kill for what I believe in.”

He raised the metal pole to strike Jonathan when a gunshot was heard and Nixon looked down to see the bleeding hole in his chest before falling forward onto Jonathan, revealing Lex standing behind him with a gun. Jonathan pushed Nixon off him before sitting up and trying to catch his breath as he stumbled to Jessica’s side.

“Jessica!” Jonathan dived for her and threw the rock away.

She moaned, “Clark.” She turned to look at her brother.

“Mr Kent, are you ok?” Lex asked coming forward.

“Yeah...” Jonathan got to his feet and rushed towards his son and he pulled him into his arms. “Clark, are you okay?”

Clark blinked open his eyes, and murmured, “I'll survive.”

Jonathan held him tightly filled with utter relief. Jessica came over and dropped herself onto her brother who held her tightly. The three Kents aware of how close they had come to losing each other.

Lex stood over the body of Nixon and just stared down at him shocked at taking a life.

* * *

Later the rescue teams have arrived and Nixon's dead body was zipped up in a yellow body bag. Martha walked over to where Clark and Jessica stood watching everything going on around them.

“Your Dad's got a cracked rib, but he'll be all right.” Martha assured them.

“Well, like you said, he's a survivor.” Jessica said making her laugh a little at that.

Clark looked at his mother, “And so are you, Mom. I never realised how strong you were until today.”

Martha laughed, “Huh uh, well thanks but I was terrified.”

“You didn't show it. You were like Super Mom.” Jessica praised.

Martha laughed again as they neared Jonathan by the ambulance who was being patched up. He had a support on his ribs and white patches on his face to cover up the cuts and scrapes he’d gotten.

“Dad, how you feeling?” Jessica asked.

Jonathan pulled his shirt back on, “I feel like a house fell on me, that's how I feel.”

“Look, Dad, I'm glad that you didn't... you know...” Clark said awkwardly.

“What? Kill Nixon...?” Jonathan finished for him and then sighed. “Son I have to admit to you that it was the hardest thing I ever did, it took every fibre of my being. But then I tried to remember what your mom and I have tried to teach you and realised that if I'd done that Nixon would have won.” Jonathan said putting an arm around his wife. He couldn’t kill in cold blood, couldn’t look at a pinned defenceless Nixon and just kill him but he admitted to himself that if circumstances were different… if Nixon wasn’t dead and he’d managed to take his children… There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do to protect his children.

Jessica knew how protective her father was of her and Clark and that he had a short temper, so she had the feeling that her father was downplaying it a lot, she sensed he came closer than he was letting on. But she understood, she couldn’t deny when she was fighting Nixon that the urge to just throw him hard at a tree hadn’t crossed her mind, after seeing what he’d done to Clark. That as she’d seen him about to kill her father … But it was a primal instinct that existed in most living things, even aliens, to protect the ones you love at any cost. It didn’t make it right though.

She looked over at Lex was talking with the Sheriff, he’d taken a life to protect her family and she was grateful that he had. “It's a good thing that Lex was there.”

Jonathan didn’t look like he agreed. “Nixon told me that Lex offered to pay him for information on us.”

The twins looked at each other and Clark said, “Lex told us that he warned him to stay away.”

“One of them is lying,” Jonathan said.

The twins looked over at their mother who shrugged. Jessica then said, “The question you need to ask yourself is that which one tried to kill you and which one saved your life?”

Jonathan sighed. Nixon hadn’t exactly proven himself a good human being; trespassing onto his land to expose his children, blowing up their truck to test them, kidnapping his son, nearly killing him. That was a pretty long list.

And as Jessica had pointed out Lex had saved his life and his children.

“If I have any more questions I'll give you a call, Mr Luthor.” Sheriff Miller said as he finished talking to Lex and walked away.

“Thanks.” Lex went over to Jonathan, “Mr Kent-”

“Lex…” Jonathan looked at his children who were watching him expectantly. He’d had many arguments with his family about the young Luthor, he’d been called a hypocrite; lecturing them about treating people by their actions while he treated Lex appallingly he admitted despite the good he’d done because of who his father was.

Lex looked away, “Look…”

Jonathan interrupted looking back at him, “Lex, You saved my life and I wanna say thank you.”

Martha smiled proudly and the twins looked at their father.

“To a fresh start,” Lex offered his hand out which Jonathan shook.

“Yeah,” Jonathan agreed, though his gut was still suspicious.

Martha and the twins smiled in happy surprise at the scene before them.

* * *

In the empty corridors of Smallville High, Chloe was in the _Torch_ office looking at a picture taken of her and Clark together at the Spring Formal. She fought back the tears, sniffing, wiping her eyes. And then one by one she began to delete any photos that contained her and Clark together at the dance.

When done she went to trash bin and selected the files, a message came up asking whether she wanted to permanently delete the files from the trash bin and thus her computer completely...

Chloe shook her head, sighing…

And then after a long moment the mouse arrow went over and clicked ‘Cancel’.

* * *

At the Kent farm Clark and Jessica were walking away from the barn after cleaning it up.

“Clark?”

The twins stopped and turned to face their father catch up to them. “Your mom's told me about what happened with you and Lana and the tornado.”

Clark sighed, “The only person who was there, and I can't even share it with her.”

Jessica punched his arm. “Hey!”

He winced, “You don’t count.”

Jonathan chuckled at the twin’s interaction and then turned serious, putting an arm around his son’s shoulders. “Well, Son, I'm here. You can share it with me, if you want.”

They stopped walking, Clark glanced at Jessica and then at his father and started talking as he went to lean on the garden fence. “Dad, we've survived a lot. Being inside that twister, I've never been so scared in my life. I couldn't see anything and things were bouncing off of me, and I didn't have any control. I know that it could have been the wind, but all of a sudden I was moving towards the truck and it felt like I was willing myself to do it.”

Jonathan took in what his son was suggesting but was speechless.

“It felt like I was flying.”

Jessica nodded, “I saw Clark and Lana and somehow I got to them and I’m fairly sure I was moving against the tornado.”

The Kent's stared at each other for a long time, neither saying another word as they take in the weight of the twins’ words.

* * *

At the hospital Lionel was lying in a bed in a dark room with monitors to one side of him and Lex sat near the hospital room door just watching over his father quietly.

“Lex, Lex...” Lionel said in a whisper.

Lex got out of the chair, “Dad?” He turned on the lights and moved to his father's side. “Dad? How are you? The Doctors won't tell me what's going on.”

“I know, I wanted… to tell you myself. There's… every chance that I'll get back … the full use of my legs.” Lionel said tiredly, still quite drugged up from painkillers.

Lex looked relieved. “Well, that's great news. Isn't it?”

“I need… to say something to you. If I've acted ruthlessly,… it was because I knew my opponents wouldn't hesitate to do the same. I know that you've always seen us as opponents... Lex, when I needed help, you saved my life and I thank you, son.” Lex held his father's hand as he reached out to him and pulled it close to his chest. “Listen, I know you agreed to go right ahead, right away to operate.”

“I thought that it was best to take immediate action.”

“I would have done the same. And we both ...would have been wrong.”

Lex swallowed, “What are you saying?”

Lionel opened his eye’s fully. “I'm blind. The operation failed and that's not going to change. It would have been better if you'd not helped me. If you'd let me… die.”

Lex pulled away from his father in surprise and horror and Lionel continued to hold his hand out.

“Lex? Lex?”

Lex moved towards the door not looking at his father.

* * *

At the Kent farm Clark was sitting in the loft thinking about the dance and the tornado and Nixon.

Then Lana walked up the stairs towards him, she paused at the steps and asked, “What are you doing, Clark?”

He looked up and smiled, “Just thinking.”

“It looks like you're hiding.”

_(Hiding from what?)_ Clark thought confused by Lana’s assessment. “I just can't wait for things to get back to normal.” Though his normal wasn’t the same as everybody else’s.

“It won't,” she said firmly.

He looked at her in surprise, “Why do you say that?”

She walked over and sat down next to him. “Nell used to tell me that after the meteor shower. That these events change you, wipes out your illusions, discover things about yourself.”

“What did you discover?” Clark asked, thinking she was talking more about herself.

“I've always had this sense that I was going to die, maybe because of my parents because I felt guilty that I'd survived. When the tornado came, I thought… this was it. The end finally found me. Then I saw you in the truck, and you put your arms around me and you told me that everything was going to be okay.”

Clark went to say something but Lana stopped him.

“I know, sounds crazy. But I started to think about all the other times that you've been there to protect me and I thought “maybe there's more to Clark Kent then meets the eye”.”

Clark looked at her before suddenly getting to his feet and walked towards the edge of the walkway nearby. He swallowed and then said, “You're right, it does sound crazy. There's nothing more to me then you see.”

Lana stood up and walked over to him, not buying his act, “Clark, you know that you can tell me anything right?”

_(No I can’t.)_ “I know Lana. But I wasn't in that truck,” Clark lied.

Lana was unconvinced. While she wasn’t sure she could believe the memory; she’d seen him through her hair, in a terrifying situation … but she felt that Clark was lying to her. “Then how did I survive? It doesn't make any sense.”

He didn’t know what to say. “Maybe you just weren't meant to die young.”

Lana felt like Clark wasn’t being honest, that he didn’t trust her enough to share secrets with her. “Just remember, you can't hide out here forever.” With that she walked away and Clark watched her go, she stopped at the bottom of the steps to listen for something, hoping, but nothing happened, disappointed she continued leaving.

Clark moved to look down at where she had just been stood. It would have been the perfect opening to tell her but how could he tell her the meteor shower he and Jessica arrived in took her parents from her? And people finding out their secret so far hadn’t been a good thing – Phelan and Nixon.

If he confessed he wasn’t just telling her about himself but Jessica too, for all that he might risk himself he wouldn’t risk his sister without her knowing. It wasn’t only wrong but they’d made a promise and he would keep it.

So he’d been left with no choice but to lie.

He heard light footsteps and Jessica came in from the horse barn.

She looked up from the bottom. “Saw Lana leave, you ok?” She asked and started coming up the steps.

He shrugged. “She thinks there’s more to me than meets the eye. Because of me saving her life.” He wanted her to think he was special but not because of his abilities.

Jessica almost sighed in exasperation at her brother. _(Figures instead of focusing on the important things he focuses on how Lana doesn’t see him how he wants.)_ “I think we may have bigger things to worry about then Lana’s suspicions. Like our spaceship.”

Clark nodded in agreement.

“We have no idea where it went, Clark. If someone finds it…” Jessica trailed off worriedly.

“I know.” He said quietly.

When they were little they used to think dad was exaggerating about what would happen if people found out about their powers but now after learning what had been kept in the storm cellar for nearly sixteen years, what happened with Phelan, when Eric gained their powers and now Nixon, they understood their father’s fears very well. Though they still believed in the good in people they were slowly coming to realize that just because they had the potential for good didn’t mean they would use it.

Jessica walked over to the loft window, “We have to be careful.”

He came to stand beside her, “We will.”

The pair looked out the barn window out at the sky.

Out in one of the cornfields of Smallville there was a small parted section... and in it laid the spaceship.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 25**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the ship – was moving as I said faster than any human had ever achieved, and everything was too chaotic for it to be noticed anyway. And the twins were lost in the tornado and probably would have dismissed it as a jet or something if they did notice it.
> 
> Why would Jonathan voluntarily tell Nixon about more of their abilities when he didn’t trust him? So I changed that bit. And Jonathan is not that much of a saint. He’s aware that he could have taken a life to protect his children but he wouldn’t do it in cold blood. (He was perfectly willing to go to jail for Clark in Rogue)
> 
> I think anyone is capable of taking a life it’s just whether they can be pushed enough to do it. It’s said that the most dangerous animal is a mother protecting her child, I think it would apply to fathers too, it’s a primal instinct, morals or logic don’t enter into it. 
> 
> Jessica is a little more intuitive then Clark, her instincts don’t buy Lex’s lies but she doesn’t know what the truth is either. I also changed that bit between Lana and Martha. 
> 
> I really really dislike selfish Lana so so much. I keep wanting to kill her but I can’t because she’s unfortunately important to Clark’s story.
> 
> That scene with Lex standing over a dead Nixon is a favourite. It’s hard to interpret. Either Lex is horrified and appalled or he liked it and it felt good. I personally think it’s a mixture but not a 50/50 split, but the dark place that liked it grows bit by bit.
> 
> PHOENIX FURY.


End file.
